


We Found Love

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, F/F, K/DA, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 273,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Love has always been her favorite toy, but when a certain rapper becomes the root of such delicate emotion, the diva found herself reevaluating her choices in future. Mainly the ones that involve the "maknae" of their pop group. {K/DA Akali x K/DA Evelynn} [Yuri]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a bunch of profanities, sexual humor, themes and what not, so if you're bothered with that, don't force yourself to read this. ￣ˍ￣
> 
> Story rating may be considered as Rated T for Teens in the early chapters, but will soon turn to Rated MA for Mature Audiences. Warnings will NOT be given on the start of a chapter whenever there's a scene not suitable for readers below 16-18 years old (since that will somehow serve as some sort of early spoiler of the chapter). •﹏•
> 
> To the readers who will ignore the mentioned warnings, read this story at your own discretion.
> 
> Every suggestion will be taken under consideration and will be given credit if your suggested idea will be used. (o^^)o
> 
> Credits of the image used as story cover belongs to the rightful owner: suqling (from Tumblr)
> 
> I merely edited the cover to incorporate the title of the story in the picture.
> 
> Story title was inspired by Rihanna's song "We Found Love".
> 
> I DO NOT CLAIM THE GAME, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS. CREDITS BELONG TO RIOT GAMES.
> 
> In advance, I apologize if there are any typos and grammatical errors. English is not my native language, it's Tagalog, so, yeah! ﹋o﹋
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy the story! ∩_∩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains a bunch of profanities, sexual humor, themes and what not, so if you're bothered with that, don't force yourself to read this. ￣ˍ￣
> 
> Story rating may be considered as Rated T for Teens in the early chapters, but will soon turn to Rated MA for Mature Audiences. Warnings will NOT be given on the start of a chapter whenever there's a scene not suitable for readers below 16-18 years old (since that will somehow serve as some sort of early spoiler of the chapter). •﹏•
> 
> To the readers who will ignore the mentioned warnings, read this story at your own discretion.
> 
> Every suggestion will be taken under consideration and will be given credit if your suggested idea will be used. (o^^)o
> 
> The image used as the story cover belongs to the rightful owner: suqling (from Tumblr)
> 
> I merely edited the cover to incorporate the title of the story in the picture.
> 
> Story title was inspired by Rihanna's song "We Found Love".
> 
> I DO NOT CLAIM THE GAME, LEAGUE OF LEGENDS. CREDITS BELONG TO RIOT GAMES.
> 
> In advance, I apologize if there are any typos and grammatical errors. English is not my native language, it's Tagalog, so, yeah! ﹋o﹋
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy the story! ∩_∩

  **ACT 1**

The roaring of the crowd and their thunderous claps of excitement echoed and bounced from one wall to another within the concert arena. The lights set up around the event center were as flashy and extravagant as how fabulous and breathtaking the outfits of the four artists standing onstage are.

The surface of the platform the singing group were on shook with every beat the speakers blurted out, and the four pairs of shoe-covered feet added more vibrations with each stomp and jump they performed. The performers were as energized as their adoring spectators, who cheered and squealed at their dazzling performance.

_**"Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down!"** _

The moment the beat dropped and the music faded into silence, so did the entire audience. For a second at least. Once that second passed, the deafening cheer of the people completely filled the stadium. The celebrities onstage left their finishing poses, each of them returning the love and affection of their fans in their own way.

The leader of K/DA, Ahri, walked along the runway-like part of the stage, giving gestures of flying kisses. At the left side of the stage, Kai'Sa can be seen accepting a few gifts from the people that were reaching out to her.

When it comes to the diva of the band, Evelynn can be found waving and smirking behind the circular sunglasses she favors so much as she strutted on the stretched area of the stage and trailed after Ahri. From time to time, she would pucker her lips at the audience, who squealed and swooned over the action.

She wasn't even halfway through the runway laid before her, unlike Ahri, who was already at the farthest point, when she suddenly heard a much excited cheer somewhere at her right and over her shoulder. Curious, she spun around to witness whatever it was the crowd was going crazy about.

"Akali!" Came Kai'Sa's frantic voice through her mic.

Evelynn's eyes widened while her entire face morphed into panic once she saw Akali tipping over the edge of the stage, her right arm being pulled by random hands from the crowd. Her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. The security guy standing in between the fans and the stage was the only one keeping the young artist from being swallowed whole by the crowd, his hands focusing on keeping its clutches on the rapper's hips.

"Akali!" Ahri cried out, the commotion also capturing her attention.

While some of the backstage personnel were already rushing out to help the struggling female, the loud thuds onstage were muted by the noises of their surroundings. Evelynn didn't realize it, but she was actually the one responsible for the banging on the stage, specifically her heels.

The first personnel that got to Akali was a tad bit scrawny and was smaller than the rapper herself, so his weak attempts of pulling Akali's left arm was utterly ineffective and hardly made a difference. At the back of her mind, Evelynn was thankful she's used to wearing heels. If not, she might have stumbled and had already planted her face on the floor with the pace of running she's going at.

The rattling sound of the golden claws' impact on the floor was also muted, its owner abandoning them with not at a care towards their fate. By the time she was beside the somewhat useless helper, Evelynn firmly wrapped her hands around Akali's arm and pulled her towards her direction with all the strength she possessed.

Finally, the unexpected tug of war ended. The fans released their clutch on Akali's other arm, ultimately freeing her from being hauled off the stage. While the stagehand let go of Akali to do whatever it was he needed to do, Evelynn wound an arm around Akali's waist pulled the rapper up on her own two feet.

"Are you alright?" Evelynn asked immediately, quickly checking Akali for any injuries of some sort.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Was her instant reply to the diva, showing a small embarrassed smile along with mildly flushed cheeks.

"Akali!" Kai'Sa, who was just a few seconds too late in helping, placed a hand on the rapper's shoulder, a concerned look in her violet eyes. "Are you okay?"

Akali flashed an uneasy smile at the dancer, while she allowed Evelynn to inspect her. At her peripherals, she spotted Ahri fast-walking down the runway and was heading towards them. She let out a sheepish little laugh as she rubbed her nape with her right hand, which was missing the black glove it was covered with earlier.

She jumped in surprise and stiffened when a firm grip suddenly captured her right wrist. Eyes snapping towards the owner of the hand that grasped her, she found Evelynn's scrutinizing amber-hued gaze focused on her slightly raised forearm. She followed whatever it was that grabbed the vocalist's attention, only for her eyes to zero in on the scratches decorating her forearm. Not only that, but she was sure that the angry red color which was also adorned with hints of purple was the result of the vice-like grip of the anonymous fan that threatened to get her off the stage.

"Ah..." When Evelynn's narrowed eyes turned to connect gazes with her, Akali's embarrassment increased and caused her cheeks to redden even more. "Gomen ne..."  _(Sorry)_

Sighing and shaking her head, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and begin to guide her to the direction of the backstage. Akali surrendered herself to Evelynn, who began to lead her to sidelines. She took a short look over her shoulder and found Ahri and Kai'Sa wrapping up the show by thanking the audience for coming and for supporting them, the pair giving her quick waves and hurriedly flashed smiles before returning their focus on handling the watchers of their concert.

When she and Evelynn were finally out of sight from their spectators, Akali felt like it was too hot for her liking. With her left hand, she reached up to her head to retrieve her cap to use it as a makeshift fan.

Nothing.

Akali moved her hand over her head, trying to grab at a particular accessory. Her cap was gone. All she could feel on her head was her unruly hair, which was much wilder than it already was thanks to the incident. Beside her, Evelynn momentarily watched her give up in finding the long gone cap before turning her attention to the approaching medical personnel.

The two artists went to a lounge-like area, where Akali's minor injuries were treated by the medic. While Akali was seated on the black leather couch, Evelynn stood in front of her, weight on one leg and arms crossed in front of her chest. The critical look the rapper was receiving made her hold herself back from flinching. Even though she succeeded on doing such action, the way her cheeks warmed up again in embarrassment was completely out of her control. She silently regretted removing her face mask before the treatment began.

"What were you even doing?" Evelynn questioned, shattering the silence that was making not only Akali but also the medic tense.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Akali apologized, lowering her gaze. "I didn't think they would...-"

"You didn't answer my question."

Akali raised her eyes to look at Evelynn, only for them to fall back down to her lap again. The older artist was now glaring at her. It wasn't threatening, but it sure was intimidating.

"I was just giving them high-fives..." Akali mumbled quietly before abruptly hissing at the pain that shot up her arm due to the actions of the medic towards the scratch marks.

Evelynn's gaze shot towards the man like a bullet, the glare on her face prompting the medic to become rigid. "Careful!"

"S-Sorry!" The medic stuttered with his apology, feeling wordlessly terrified of the wrath that was nearly unleashed upon him.

Akali tried using this as a chance to banish Evelynn's anger towards her. She lifted her gaze and offered a tiny smile to the diva, who reciprocated with the same glare from earlier. Obviously, her chance wasn't really a chance at all.

"Don't you dare smile now." Came the cold statement of the vocalist.

"Evel...-"

"I don't think there are any reasonable excuses for your actions, so don't even try."

"Aren't you overreacting? Even a little bit?"

Evelynn looked at her as if she just cussed at her. "Do you actually think whatever happened is nothing but a little blunder?"

"It really was nothing, you know." Akali murmured. "Nothing serious happened, so it's not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" The incredulous expression on Evelynn's face spoke volumes. "Things would have gotten much worse if I hadn't helped you. Don't you realize that?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have helped me in the first place if you're just going to be mean about it."

Akali couldn't stop herself. She felt like she was being treated like a child. She's no child at all! She's young, yes, but she's already considered an adult. But here Evelynn was, treating her as if she wasn't. Kai'Sa and her are pretty close when it comes to age, so why didn't they treat the dancer like how they treated her? It's really irritating.

In front of her, Akali missed the look that crossed the diva's facial features the second she shot back with her words. The disbelief and appall towards her rather bratty response was clear, but the rapper didn't see them. She was too busy not realizing the weight of the situation.

Instead of receiving a furious lecture from the magenta-haired woman, Akali was left to deal with silence once again. Oh, Evelynn must be  _infuriated_. Akali knew the diva has a lot to say to her, but she also knew that Evelynn was holding it all back. People do have tendencies to say things in their fit of anger, which they'll eventually regret in the end. Evelynn is certainly not fond of such.

The medic had just finished bandaging Akali's forearm when the door of the room opened and Ahri and Kai'Sa came in and finally joined them. A fair amount of relief internally flooded Akali when the two arrived, since their presence vanquished most of the tension that invaded the lounge.

"Akali, are you alright?" Ahri and Kai'Sa asked in unison but in different languages, one Korean and one English.

Akali presented an assuring smile to them, her irritation towards Evelynn's scolding dissipating. While the two K/DA members rushed to join her at the couch once the medic removed himself from Akali's side, Evelynn stayed rooted in front of the rapper.

"It's nothing serious." The medic began to talk, holding his first-aid kit in front of himself as he smiled reassuringly at the leader of the group. "All you need to do is make sure the scratches are cleaned, reapply antibacterial ointment for the scratches and anti-inflammatory for the bruise and change the bandages after two to three days."

"Is that all, doc?" Kai'Sa asked, glancing at Akali's bandaged forearm.

"Well, she can't get her injury wet with water," The medic then turned to Akali. "so please make sure to be careful when you shower."

Akali nodded, while Ahri smiled thankfully at the man. "Thank you for taking care of our  _maknae_."

The man returned the smile. "It was my pleasure."

The medic excused himself and left the four artist to themselves, already having a hunch about a possible drama between the diva of the group and the other members. Just like what the man thought, once the door closed behind him and a couple of moments passed with Kai'Sa and Ahri worriedly double-checking if Akali has any more injuries, Evelynn finally spoke up again.

"Don't bother concerning yourselves over her." She began, glowering at them.

"You don't have to be so harsh on her." Ahri was quick to play the role of a defender, giving Akali a comforting hug as she spoke. "She's still learning about all of this."

Evelynn placed her hands on her hips. "Yet it seems like she's not willing to learn from her mistakes, or at least realize what could have happened."

"I'm sure it won't happen again." Kai'Sa tried intervening, hoping it would lessen the diva's annoyance. "Akali probably just got caught in the moment."

"I would only drop this matter if she actually learns from this."

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Akali abruptly said, looking up and daring to make eye contact with Evelynn. "I can handle myself just fine."

While Evelynn's posture became even more tense than before, Ahri and Kai'Sa turned to the youngest artist among all of them with shocked expressions on their faces. Being one of Evelynn's rare close friends, Ahri knew fully well that quarrelling with the diva is never a wise decision.

"Akali!" Ahri said her name in a reprimanding tone, genuinely surprised at her words. "Eve is just...-"

"No, don't." Evelynn cut the group's leader off, a hardened look in her eyes. "If she refuses to see and admit her mistakes, then that's her problem. Not ours."

"But, Eve...-" Kai'Sa was also cut short, this time with the shake of the diva's head.

"The next time someone tries to pull her off the stage,  _leave her_." And with that, Evelynn spun around and exited the lounge, the door's slamming causing Akali to hunch her shoulders. Clearly, Evelynn didn't want anything to do with her right now.

Ahri sighed as she stood up. She needed to do damage control, or else it could escalate into something bigger and might pose as a problem for the entire K/DA. "I better talk to her. Kai'Sa, could you take care of Akali for now?"

The dancer nodded, allowing Ahri to leave the room to follow the aggravated singer with hopes that she can calm down the vexed woman. Unlike the first, the door softly clicked shut this time and once it did, Kai'Sa redirected her attention back to the rapper beside her.

"Please, Kai'Sa," Akali murmured, looking glum. "I don't really want another scolding. Eve did enough."

"Actually, I was just going to say that you were really brave."

"Brave?"

"For standing up against Eve like that."

Akali thought about her actions for a moment, sighing afterwards. "I'm kinda scared about what she'll say about it later once we get home."

"You should be."

"Kai'Sa!"

"What?" Kai'Sa innocently raised a hand at her. "If I was in your shoes, I would have honestly kept my mouth shut."

"She's treating me like a kid!"

"Because, Akali, in some way, you  _are_  one. To us, at least."

"I'm a perfectly capable adult! I can handle myself!"

"Akali, listen." Kai'Sa placed a hand on her shoulder, while her face told her to keep her attention focused solely on her friend. "I don't really blame Evelynn for getting angry. You practically fell into the audience. Of course we'd all be worried."

"But I didn't."

"Only because Eve helped you."

"That doesn't give her the right to scold me!"

"Actually, it somehow does."

"How?"

The hands that clasped over Akali's shoulders lightly forced her to face its owner, causing her azure orbs to meet the amethyst crystals of the dancer's gaze.

"Akali, didn't you notice what Evelynn did for you?"

Akali blinked. "...No, not really."

"She took off her claws and just threw them aside as if they're worth nothing. And we all know how much she loves those to pieces and how much each claw is worth."

Almost dumbly, the rapper nodded.

"She just took them off, so that when she got to you, she could immediately pull you out of harm."

Her gaze averted nearly everywhere other than Kai'Sa's face while her cheeks colored with a pink hue yet again. The point Kai'Sa was bringing up is certainly huge one.

Ever since Evelynn got those golden claws of hers, she treated them the way she treated her precious cars. Every time they finished a concert, there would always be one personnel holding out the velvet casing of the claws for Evelynn to deposit the expensive accessories. The diva treasured them with her life.

Now that Akali discovered that Evelynn just discarded the claws without an ounce of hesitance, she suddenly felt like all of the guilt in the world suddenly seeped into her system and threatened to drown her with the unsettling feeling. She hunched her shoulders again, feeling remorseful for her actions and the words she had said to Evelynn.

"I'm feeling really guilty right now." Akali murmured, mentally wishing she was wearing her mask or at least had her cap to hide behind.

"Of course you do." Kai'Sa sighed and retracted her hands, shaking her head. "I'm guessing you finally realized what you did?"

Akali fiddled with her fingers, gaze stuck to her hands as she did. "Yeah, pretty much..."

"If only you realized sooner..." Kai'Sa let her words trail off, but her point got across. Judging by how Akali huffed, she succeeded in having the younger female understand.

"I probably would have if she wasn't so mean to me." Came her muttered excuse, unknowingly pouting.

Much to her surprise, Kai'Sa looked at her as if she was insane. "Don't you know the meaning of Evelynn getting angry at you for that?"

"Meaning? What meaning?"

"Evelynn only has a few friends and luckily, we're included in that category." Before Akali could comment about that, Kai'Sa raised a finger and said, "And don't tell me she didn't make you feel like a friend, because that's how she usually is with her friends."

"But she got angry at me."

"Only because she wants nothing but to protect you."

"By getting angry at me?" Akali still pushed her point, the stubborn side of hers refusing to just accept Evelynn's unusual show of friendship.

"She's overprotective when it comes to her friends, Akali." Kai'Sa deadpanned, seemingly unaffected with the display of stubbornness. "She only got angry at you because you don't see what she saw."

"What exactly did she see?"

"Your predicament. If she hadn't reached you in time, you were probably pulled into the crowd. Who knows what would have happened to you?"

"It's not like they'll do anything...-"

"Oh, trust me, Akali. Not all fans are nice. Some may be harmless and all, but some are dangerous. You could have been sexually harassed or physically injured."

"..." Akali held her silence, lips pursing as she thought about Kai'Sa's words. She's new to this whole celebrity life. A life that she should grow accustomed to, since she's pursuing to be one of the greatest rappers in Asia. Or at least in  _being_  the greatest one. Evelynn's words, not hers.

"And that's what Eve was afraid about."

The rapper had yet to think of any form of response when a few knocks came from the other side of the door, the wooden panel opening soon after the thumping on the wood. A stage personnel poked her head into the room, smiling in greeting at them.

"Oh, uh, hey there!" The woman greeted them. "Your vehicle has arrived and is waiting for you outside."

Kai'Sa gave Akali a quick pat on the back before the two of them stood up and vacated the lounge, following the woman to their transport. They were nearing the exit of the event center when Akali abruptly recalled a particular item she always kept with her. She lifted her right hand up to her face level, searching her fingers for the golden dragon ring she always wore wherever she went. Her walk halted, which prompted Kai'Sa to stop her own steps as well.

Akali started frisking her own body and searching the black pouch attached to the back of her pants. There was nothing. She tried the pockets of her jacket. Also nothing. Her face visibly paled when she realized that her ring was pulled off from her finger during the ruckus earlier.

"Akali?" Kai'Sa called for her attention. "Is everything alright?"

"My ring..." Akali said, almost whispering those two words.

"Ring?"

"My dragon ring!" Akali turned to Kai'Sa, a horrified look on her face. "It's gone!"

"Your family...-" Kai'Sa stopped herself from finishing her question, vaguely remembering the time when she saw a unique gold ring around Akali's finger the other day.

"I need to find it!" When Akali was halfway turned to head back to the stage, Kai'Sa grabbed one of her arms, stopping her from doing what she intended to do.

"No, you can't."

"What? Why?"

"Akali, that ring might be important to you, but...-"

"That's a family ring, Kai! I can't just...-!"

"And where would you look for it?" Kai'Sa asked her, trying to make her see some sense. "You can't just go back to the stage and look for it. What if you lost it when you were being pulled off the stage? I won't allow you to go back. Not only do I care about you and that you've gone through enough for the night, but Ahri and Eve will surely kill me if I let you go."

Akali opened her mouth to utter another protest, but her words didn't leave her. The misery on her face was as clear as day and even though it sent a pang in Kai'Sa's heart, the dancer knew it would be futile to look for a tiny piece of accessory in a huge area populated with hundreds of people. As much as she wanted to deny that blatant fact, Akali knew Kai'Sa made sense once again.

This was certainly not her lucky day. Akali was feeling as guilty as a person can be with everything she had said and done to one of her fellow bandmates, and now she was also grief-stricken with the loss of the family ring she held so dearly close to her heart. She loved that ring not only because it's been passed down from one generation after another, but also because of its breathtaking dragon-inspired design. It's even said to be one-of-a-kind.

With a crestfallen gaze and a slightly slumped posture, Akali proceeded towards the exit with Kai'Sa, who gave her back an apologetic and comforting rub.

Behind them, none of the pair noticed Evelynn, who Ahri actually failed to track down after she had walked out of the room. The diva had heard everything Akali was freaking out about and regardless of the matter not concerning her, the clicking of heels stopped. Although her abrupt halt was not anticipated, the stagehand that was trying to catch up to her was given the opportunity to finally reach her.

"Miss Evelynn!" The man was carrying the velvet case for her claws and based from the nervous look on his face, it's quite obvious that he wasn't there to bear good news.

"What is it?" Evelynn asked without even looking at the man that skidded to a stop at her left. Her eyes were still fixated on her fellow artists, who were getting farther away from her and nearer to the exit, where their ride is waiting for them.

"We only found nine of your claws."

The man's posture was rigid. He was preparing himself for a screaming and shouting diva that will surely blame him for losing the accessories, despite the fact that he wasn't even near her when she took the claws off. With Evelynn's reputation, it wouldn't be a surprise if she lost her cool now.

"I see."

Baffling. Truly baffling.

"H-Huh?"

Evelynn then spun around started walking back to the direction of the stage, unfazed that one of her precious little claws are now missing. The stage personnel that was escorting her and the man holding onto her claws followed after her, completely confused.

"I want every single one of the fans involved in the incident found and gathered."

"W-What?" The stage personnel reacted with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"I also want the area where the incident took place be swept carefully." Evelynn's tone and voice made it sound as if her orders were the law itself.

"What exactly are we looking for?" The personnel asked.

"The missing claw?" The other suggested a bit anxiously.

"I could care less about what happened to that damned claw."

The two stagehands exchanged looks before turning back to the diva, the one escorting her asking, "Then, what do you want us to find?"

"A dragon ring."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh wow! Yes, this is really happening. Welcome to my K/DA multi-chapter story! A story that centers around my favorite K/DA couple, Akali and Evelynn! As usual, first chapter is shorter than others. ^u^ (expect future chapters to be longer)
> 
> I'm doing this not only to satisfy my K/DA craving, but also to give the fans of K/DA a (hopefully good) story to read. Anyone there who has a K/DA story? I wouldn't mind reading it. :D
> 
> I'm new to AO3, so yeah, hey there! I'd like to apologize in advance if there are any errors or mistakes, since I'm still familiarizing myself here. Oh, and just so all you readers know, this story (and other League fics I have) can be found in Wattpad and FanFiction under the same username. ^^
> 
> Anyway! Hopefully, I do justice with this story. If you readers have any ideas you might want to share, I'm open in hearing them. ^ω^
> 
> If you have criticisms, try not to be harsh about it, okay? ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 2**

The entire bedroom was cloaked with darkness. The curtains were pulled close and the lights were turned off. Not even a single lamp was lit. It was also full of nothing but silence. That is, if no one counted the low rumbling of the air conditioner cooling the shadow-blanketed room.

On the bed situated at the center of the bedroom, the rapper of K/DA can be found all cooped up in a thick blanket, her forever wild hair and seemingly expressionless face being the only thing visible from her body.

Akali's face scrunched up in annoyance when the sun's rays snuck through the slit between the curtains. As if there was someone out there who wanted her eyes to suffer the moment she left her slumber, the thin line of sunlight coincidentally lined up with her eyes, blinding her once her eyelids lifted up and unveiled a pair of blue crystals.

An soft yet irked grunt left Akali. She squirmed underneath her blanket, moving like a worm when she adjusted herself on the bed. Her movements ceased when the ray of light was somewhere in her chest level. At least she wasn't being blinded anymore.

The blinking red light of the digital clock on her bedside table looked as if the numbers on display were glaring at her, telling her to rise and shine for the day. Unfortunately, Akali wanted nothing more but to wilt and remain in her little cocoon. It's already eleven o'clock, but she still had no intention in parting from her beloved haven.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

As if she was a criminal and whoever it was that's knocking was the police, Akali jumped on her bed in surprise before she hurriedly tried getting herself in a much natural position. After a bunch of unsuccessful attempts in finding a pose she deemed unworthy to be called natural, Akali settled in just burying her entire self underneath the blanket, minus her hair though. Half of her hair was still sticking out, but she didn't bother shoving it beneath her hiding spot since she heard the door of her bedroom click open.

She was as still as a rock under her cover. The almost soundless steps of the visitor reached her ears with crystal clarity. When she felt the person's presence beside her bed, she tried her best to breathe as normally as she can. She was rather late in realizing that a normal sleeping human actually breathes even when they're asleep. They most definitely do not stay as frozen as a stone statue.

Akali pursed her lips, while it took all of her strength not to jump at the hand that gently landed somewhere on her head. It's as if the visitor was checking if she was there or not. She was praying her hardest for the person to not remove the blanket. She's a good rapper, but she's not really confident in her acting skills.

Much to her misfortune, she felt the visitor's hand grab a part of her blanket and delicately started to peel the sheet away. Thankfully, Akali managed to bury half of her left face against the bed before the cover was pulled back enough to reveal everything above her shoulders.

Eyes closed and softly breathing, Akali seemed to be miraculously succeeding in pulling off this little fake sleeping thing. And as if it served as a wordless answer to the question in her mind, the blanket was returned to its original placement. In her head, she performed a celebratory backflip and pumped her fist up in the air. She had surprisingly acted her way out of being woken up.

Within a couple of seconds, she heard door click close again, signaling her that her visitor had left. Feeling a little cautious, Akali chose to peek from underneath her cloth shield. After a quick sweep of her gaze, she finally confirmed that she was all alone in her room again.

Huffing, Akali lowered the blanket until her head was out again. She's sure the others would understand why she's hiding in her room. She not only lost a precious family ring, but she also has a bit of beef with the oldest member of the group. Her current position in life isn't really the greatest.

Akali was in the middle of thinking about how she'll be handling the issue between her and Evelynn when she heard the door click open. There was no warning this time. Her reflexes reacted for her, hiding her under the blanket for the second time.

Even though she had already taken shelter back underneath her blanket, the delicious smell of her favorite food seeped into her nostrils. She heard something, her clock maybe, drag against the surface before a quiet thud sounded, indicating that the visitor had placed something on the bedside table.

Again, Akali played the waiting game until she heard her unknown guest leave her room. After exactly ten seconds of the door's closing click, it's as if her stomach developed its own brain. A loud and audible rumble came from her stomach, telling her to eat the food that was served for her.

Too tempted and hungry to resist, Akali shoved her blanket off of her and sat up. She felt like her neck would have fallen off her shoulders with how quick she turned it to the direction of where the sweet aroma was coming from. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered once she saw what was prepared for her.

Right there on her bedside table and on top of a wooden tray, a bowl of freshly-made Spicy Ramyun can be found. It wasn't like the instant type of noodles. Nope. It was the authentic one. The one that people work hard in making! Akali was now sure her unnamed visitor was Kai'Sa.

She retrieved the tray and placed it on her lap, leaving the glass of water that came with it on the bedside table. She took the already split chopsticks beside the bowl and began devouring the delicious noodles. As if the food before her was her ray of sunshine, Akali finally felt like things were somehow fixing themselves.

Yes, she may have woken up in a rather crappy manner, but such was easily banished from her mind once she was given this delectable meal for brunch. Maybe her day today wouldn't be too bad.

Within twenty minutes, Akali finished her bowl of Spicy Ramyun and had drained all the water in the glass. Once she felt like she had enough determination to start her day, the rapper vacated her bed and placed the tray back on the bedside table in order for her to fix her bed.

She took the tray carrying the bowl and glass with her when she left her bedroom, feeling more energized than when she woke up. She was walking down the narrow hall when she stopped right in front of an open door, one that specifically led into Evelynn's bedroom.

The lead vocalist looked like she had just gotten bored of the whatever it was she was watching in the flat-screen television mounted across her bed. Evelynn pushed herself off the expensive-looking couch, which she was comfortably settled on not a moment ago, found at the foot of her bed, tossing the TV remote on her bed before turning to make her way out of the room.

Akali straightened up the moment hers and Evelynn's gaze met. Her heart began to race in her chest as her nerves began wracking from the inside. She only needed to apologize, right? As long as she's sincere about her apology, Evelynn would most probably accept it and forgive her.

Their eyes were disconnected when Evelynn stood a step away from the doorway, amber-tinted eyes flicking momentarily down to the empty bowl.

This was Akali's chance.

Mouth parting as she inhaled a necessary amount of oxygen...

_**Slam!** _

The young artist blinked while her mouth remained open, mainly because she was now staring at the closed door of Evelynn's bedroom.

She just got shut down.  _Hard._

Okay, maybe her day isn't really going as well as she thought it would.

With a large chunk of her determination gutted like a pathetic little fish found in markets, Akali made her way downstairs to the first level of their shared penthouse. There she found Kai'Sa eating some pizza from the box placed on the coffee table at the center of the living room. Ahri seems to be missing right now though.

"Ahri's out for an interview." Kai'Sa spoke through the pizza she was taking a bite out of, eyes glued to the show she was watching in the television. Apparently, she had noticed Akali's presence.

Akali's worries disappeared once she recalled the delicious taste of what she had recently eaten. Smiling widely and approaching Kai'Sa at the living room, she began to thank the dancer for the meal.

"By the way, thanks a lot for the ramyun earlier." She thanked, grinning now. "I really loved it, Bokkie."

Kai'Sa blinked at her, the cheese of the piece of pizza she bit off falling over her chin. The dancer nearly choked on her food when she stopped the laugh and the grin that threatened to conquer her. When Akali noticed the struggle Kai'Sa seemed to be encountering, she chose to ask her friend about her state.

"Uhh... Bokkie?"

Kai'Sa coughed and finally swallowed the food she was chewing. She wiped the one that dripped on her chin and licked the melted cheese off of her finger before answering, licking and sucking the remnants from her fingers as she did.

"I wasn't the one that cooked that, Rogue." Kai'Sa said, smiling cheekily.

"Then who? Ahri?"

"Nope."

"...Evelynn?"

"Mm-hm." Kai'Sa hummed, her cheeky smile unwavering. "When Ahri and I woke up, she was busy making the dough for the noodles."

Eyes wide, Akali asked, "What time was it?"

"Around eight or nine o'clock, I think."

"What time did she wake up?"

"Ahri told me Evelynn woken up around five o'clock, I think? Or was it six? I don't really remember the exact time."

Akali let out a breath, not really knowing what to think about that. She somehow expected that Kai'Sa would be the one responsible for the Spicy Ramyun. She also expected the noodles that were used in the food itself were the type where the cook only needs to put it in boiling water for it to soften. She certainly did not think she was going to eat something that was literally made from scratch.

"Now," Kai'Sa was lying on the couch and on her stomach, her forearms serving as a stand to lift up everything above her chest while she playfully smiled at Akali. "do you still think Evelynn doesn't see you as a friend?"

Akali twitched and blushed, choosing to turn away and make a hasty retreat into the kitchen, ignoring the laughter of her bandmate. Placing the tray on a shelf, she took the used bowl and glass and deposited it in the sink before throwing away the wooden chopsticks. She returned to the sink to wash the glass and bowl, letting herself drift away in her thoughts as she cleaned.

Before she had went to bed last night, Akali was so sure Evelynn probably wanted her to just crawl in a hole and die. Or maybe in this case, fall into a pit of crazed fans and get trampled on by said people. And now that she had just woken up and started a new day, she received a perfectly prepared Spicy Ramyun that could burn any normal person's taste buds off with its level of spice from the same woman that she disrespected the previous evening.

Either Evelynn was aiming to ruin her taste buds permanently, or it was an act with no negative intentions. Based from what Kai'Sa told her, Akali's quite sure that it's the latter. She briefly recalled the time when they were filming at the subway and she was telling Evelynn about the instant ramyuns they buy in the markets, which honestly didn't even come close to the one she ate a couple of minutes ago.

Akali sighed as she dried the now clean glass and bowl. Even though it's somewhat indirect, Evelynn had made her move. All that's left to be done is for Akali to make her own. She murmured a quiet Japanese curse under her breath, while she tried squeezing her brain for any possible approaches she could perform to Evelynn that won't lead to any embarrassment or awkwardness.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The theme of the room was a mix of black, gold and amaranth magenta, the latter coming so close in the owner's hair color. The purplish-red leather couch was occupied by the diva of K/DA, her relaxed form draped across the entire seat in a naturally majestic way. It's a skill she unconsciously acquired throughout the years.

Evelynn originally intended to leave her room to check if Akali had eaten the food she had brought into her room. The younger girl drastically lacked skill in the acting department, so it was quite easy for Evelynn to determine if Akali was asleep or not.

She asked herself why she wasn't trying to catch a few more hours of sleeping. After all, she had arrived from the event center somewhere around two o'clock due to the search for Akali's dragon ring. Thinking about that particular accessory, she was unable to stop herself from remembering her beloved claws. One of own precious treasures.

If it was precious though, why did she give them away, then?

Last night, after the personnel had rounded up all those that were and could have been involved in the incident concerning Akali's stage overboard, Evelynn had the scene of the crime meticulously searched by some of the stagehands, while the others assisted her in handling the fans.

Long story short, they found the ring on the fan that had also acquired the rapper's cap during the entire ruckus. Evelynn tried talking to the fan as calmly as possible for her to get the ring and cap back. Mainly the ring, but nonetheless the fan proved to be a hard bargain. The guy refused to give the items without anything in exchange.

And that was when Evelynn was struck with an idea for a bargaining chip. Without even batting an eyelash, she offered her remaining golden claws to the young man, who was initially hesitant to trade with her. To seal the deal, Evelynn told the guy how much each claw is worth. Of course when the man was informed of the price of the pure gold accessories, he practically shoved Akali's ring and hat in her hands.

Which now explains why Evelynn was wearing Akali's cap and was inspecting the dragon ring she has in her hand. She wanted to stay and find out about who it was responsible for the scratches and the bruising mark on Akali's forearm, but she knew it would be a much bigger hassle in doing so. Although, she did give a single attempt in questioning the group of fans upon who it was responsible for the grip around Akali's forearm, but like what she expected, no one admitted.

Rolling off the sofa, Evelynn got up, swiped her wallet and the key to her car before she started out of her bedroom. She exited her quarters and made her way to the stairway. Instead of climbing down the stairs though, she peeked over the glass railing, eyes instantly spotting Kai'Sa at the living room. The dreamer of the group was with the rapper, who was half-heartedly nibbling from the pizza she took from the open box.

Since Akali was seated to the couch facing away from the stairs, she didn't notice Evelynn when the vocalist quietly made her way down the stairs, wordlessly slipping the dragon ring on and around her right hand's middle finger. Kai'Sa, who was seated across the blue-eyed rapper, took notice of Evelynn's approaching self immediately, but she chose not to say anything. Although her violet eyes were filled with amusement when she spotted the cap perched on the diva's head.

"What makes you think Eve is still angry at you?" Kai'Sa asked, continuing her conversation with Akali without telling her that their topic is now standing right behind her. "She cooked for you, didn't she?"

Evelynn's interest towards their chatter was instantly piqued. She shifted her weight on her right leg, while she crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for Akali to provide a response.

"Yeah, sure, but that doesn't mean we're all good." Came Akali's saddened reply. "She and I saw each other upstairs when I got out of the room."

"And?" Kai'Sa prodded, trying to keep her amusement from ringing in her voice. She bit the pizza she has in hand with an amused gleam in her eyes. She felt like she was watching a comedy movie right before her.

"I was just about to talk to her when she suddenly slammed the door at my face."

"Don't give up hope now. I'm really sure Eve won't be able to say no to you once you get the chance to say sorry." Kai'Sa was now outwardly smiling, but Akali was still too distracted with the pizza she was holding.

"I hope so." Akali murmured quietly. "I just want things to be fixed between the two of us."

...

...

...

Akali jumped on her seat the second a cap was suddenly worn over her head, the accessory pulled too low, which ended up robbing her of her line of vision.

"What the...!?"

Kai'Sa once again nearly choked on her food, especially when she withheld the laughter that wanted to burst out of her. She hurriedly placed the pizza back on the box and grabbed her glass of water to rinse down the clogged food in her throat, leaving Akali to figure out whatever it was that's going on by herself.

Akali yanked her cap off and rapidly blinked her eyes, regaining the focus of her eyes in record time. Quickly turning around, she spotted Evelynn making her way to the door, car key dangling from her hand.

"Eve...-!"

"I'm going out for a drive, Kai'Sa." Evelynn notified the dancer, purposely disregarding Akali's presence.

"Be careful!" Kai'Sa called back, recovering from her second choking incident in time.

"Wait!" Akali attempted calling out, jumping over the couch and hastily running after Evelynn, who was already halfway out the door.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of black and yellow jogging shorts, a white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of purple flip-flops, Evelynn left their penthouse without allowing Akali to properly catch up. Akali didn't easily give up though.

Yes, she may have ended up crashing against the door due to the momentum she had gathered, but she quickly yanked the panel open and dashed out of their home. Once again though, Akali was left to crash against another solid surface. This time, it was the elevator doors, which closed before she was even a meter near it.

Evelynn clearly wanted her to work for forgiveness.

She's learning from her mistakes alright.

Meanwhile, inside the elevator, Evelynn can be found leaning against the cool steel wall, car key hooked on one finger while she audited the appearance of the dragon ring around her middle finger. It certainly did not look bad on her, but she had no plans in keeping it with her forever.

She gave Akali her cap because it wasn't really as valuable as the ring she currently has. If the rapper truly learned from her actions, then maybe Evelynn will return the family ring back to its rightful owner.

The diva wanted to make sure she gets her point across without any more complications.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Walking through a loud and somewhat rowdy crowd and making it seem like it was nothing surely was a feat that the face of  _FOXY_  cosmetics had mastered. Ahri gave a few smiles and brief waves at the cameras flashing at her, letting the security guards circling her lead her to the sports car that was parked in front of the building she had just exited.

The guards pushed the paparazzi aside, giving Ahri more than enough space to have the door of the car be opened for her. She thanked the man that held the door for her, slipping into the purple Lamborghini soon afterwards. Once the door was shut and locked and the photographers were out of the way, the driver of the vehicle stepped on the gas pedal and was finally on the road again.

"This is nice." Ahri said, securing the seatbelt across her torso. "Having a famous diva as my own personal driver."

The driver, Evelynn, shook her head at her friend's words. "Enjoy it while you can, Gumiho."

Ahri shifted on her seat, her left leg bumping into a paper bag on the car floor. She leaned forward and took a peek inside the package, only to find dozens of high quality Spicy Ramyun from different types of manufacturers. She's quite sure Evelynn bought every kind of ramyun that came close to the word spicy.

"Have you and little Rogue finally kissed and made up?"

Evelynn lightly scoffed but didn't bother saying anything else.

"Awww." Ahri cooed teasingly. "Are you playing hard to get?"

"That girl needs to learn her lesson."

"To never mess with you again?"

If Evelynn wasn't driving, she probably shot her passenger a narrowed look. "To never put herself in harm's way like what she had done."

"I'm sure Akali learned her lesson, Eve. Take it easy on her. She's new."

"That still doesn't excuse her actions. Does she not watch videos on the Internet? Celebrities that act carelessly always get pulled off the stage."

"Either that, or they get tackled onstage." Ahri added to Evelynn's point, recalling the time when a fan had gotten past security during one of her concerts in the past. Although the fan was too slow and was restrained by security before he could reach her, Ahri knew she was  _this_  close in being tackled that night.

"Exactly my point."

"Well," Ahri shrugged. "you can't do anything about it, Eve. Of course Akali is still adjusting with life in the limelight. You certainly can't blame her now, can you?"

Evelynn sighed, internally deciding to shift the flow of conversation. "How was the interview?"

"It took them an hour just to find a translator." Came Ahri's humor-laced answer.

"A whole hour?"

"An  _entire_  hour, yeah."

"What did they ask you about?"

"The usual. Why did I form the K/DA, why did I suddenly decided to make a comeback in the music industry, the questions were mostly the same."

"Mostly?"

Ahri hummed. "Yes, which brings me to one particular question for you."

"And what may that question be?" Evelynn queried, briefly glancing at her only passenger.

"There's one certain K/DA fan posting online about your claws. The K/DA fan base is going crazy with their bidding wars for each claw."

Evelynn chose silence as reply, gaze focused on the road yet ears were listening intently on what Ahri was saying.

"Is it true?" Ahri finally asked. "You exchanged your claws for a ring?"

"You've heard?"

"From my sources, yes."

"And if I did?"

"There's only one question to be asked." Ahri then turned to face her, smiling. "Why?"

Even though the blonde artist knew the reason behind the unforeseen fate of those golden claws, she wanted to hear Evelynn herself confirm the so called facts. She wanted them straight from the source itself.

Evelynn moved her hands until they were close enough to one another. She removed the ring she was wearing and handed it to Ahri before returning her hand to the steering wheel. The K/DA leader toyed with the circular accessory she had in hand, smiling to herself when her friend began to speak.

"It's a family ring."

"Of Akali's?" Ahri hummed once again, nodding as she did. After a moment of just looking at the ring's intricate designs, a question popped up inside the foxy artist's head. She turned her head to Evelynn, demeanor shifting into a much more serious one. "Does she know?"

"That I have her ring?"

"No. That you gave your claws to get her ring back."

...

...

...

Evelynn sighed.

"She doesn't know anything."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Akali now knew everything. She had planted her face on the keys of her laptop once she read the umpteenth article concerning Evelynn's expensive claws. Behind her, Kai'Sa grabbed her by her ponytail and lifted her head up enough to slide the laptop out of the way before laying her face against the cool surface of the kitchen island.

She and Kai'Sa had checked the online fan mails earlier and when Akali saw dozens of messages from fans asking for their own set of Evelynn's claws, it sparked up a huge flame of confusion within the rapper. Kai'Sa, who had yet to check her social media account, updated herself along with Akali, who browsed and read through countless articles concerning their friend's accessories.

There was no confirmed reason why Evelynn had bestowed one lucky fan her precious claws, which still left the pair of artists to figure that one out themselves. The fan that now possessed those gold items were putting each claw up for auction, but he never stated a clear reason why they were given to him in the first place.

Akali assumed the news must have been tweaked a tad bit. She's pretty sure the fan got those claws when Evelynn had ditched them onstage to save her.

_**Slam!** _

"We're home!" Came Ahri's cheerful call, notifying the two younger singers about hers and Evelynn's arrival.

Akali quickly closed her laptop, taking the piece of technology from the marble island before hopping off the stool she had seated herself on an hour ago. She was just about to exit the kitchen when Kai'Sa abruptly grabbed her right shoulder, prompting her to face the dancer with a silent question in her eyes.

As a response to her gaze-conveyed inquiry, Kai'Sa raised a plate with three pancakes stacked on top of each other and was bathed with just the right amount of syrup. "Bring this to Eve."

The rapper looked at Kai'Sa as if she had said something along the lines of lunacy. "But Eve's...-"

"Awww, is that for Eve?" Ahri, who had just walked into the kitchen, smiled at the sight of plate Akali reluctantly took from her friend.

"Supposedly." Akali muttered, pouting to herself as she placed her laptop on the counter beside the fridge.

"Eve would surely love it if you brought that to her yourself, Akali." Their leader encouraged, taking the fork Kai'Sa was offering and giving it to Akali before gently pushing the rapper out of the kitchen and towards the direction of the stairs. "You can also use this as a chance to say sorry to her."

"Tell her you cooked it yourself!" Kai'Sa called out to her in support before she finally exited the kitchen.

Of course unlike Ahri, who chose to socialize with them before doing anything else, Evelynn had went straight up to the second level of their penthouse, which is where their bedrooms and the entertainment room can be found. Akali had a hunch that the diva probably would have done the same thing their leader had done if it weren't for the ongoing issue between her and Akali herself.

On her way up the stairs and to Evelynn's bedroom, Akali tried her best to remain as calm as she could. The more she closed the distance between her and the sleeping chambers of K/DA's bewitching siren, the more her nerves were starting to get to her.

Downstairs though...

Ahri turned to Kai'Sa, arms crossing and one eyebrow quirking. "You and I both know that Evelynn eats exactly half of the portion you had Akali bring to her."

"Oh, whoops." Kai'Sa reacted in and with a not so apologetic tone and voice. "Looks like we'll just have to see what happens next."

Ahri smiled, visibly amused.

"I'm starting to think you're the sly fox in this household."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The soft sigh that left those perfect lips rang so clear in the quiet bedroom, the origin of it sitting on the leather couch while depositing the bag full of Spicy Ramyun at one side of the furniture she's on.

Evelynn stretched over the backrest of the sofa and took the remote from her bed, turning television on and half-immersing herself in whatever was being aired in the current channel she was on.

The news channel wasn't really the most entertaining TV channel there was, but Evelynn could care less. Somehow, whenever the TV was on and as long as whatever's showing wasn't filled with gunshots and explosions, it gave the diva a much better chance in becoming deep in thought.

As the weather forecast was being explained by one of the famous beautiful weatherwomen in the world, Janna Windforce, Evelynn contemplated about her plans for the remaining hours of the day.

If she wasn't trying to give this tough love treatment on Akali, she probably would have given the bag of ramyun to the rapper. Giving them to her now would look like as if she was rewarding the younger artist for being reckless.

Clicking her tongue when she couldn't think of anything to do for the remainder of the day, Evelynn slid the ring off her finger and chose to occupying herself by closely examining the circular metal's perfectly crafted design. She couldn't believe how much this little piece costed her. Hell, a part of her still questioned her actions.

In some way, it's as if she had sold one of her prized sports cars just for a single keychain.

Maybe if Akali persists with her stubborn attitude and refusal in acknowledging her mistakes, she'll turn this little dragon ring into a keychain of hers. A lucky charm maybe?

One thing is for sure, Evelynn isn't going to apologize for what she did.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Evelynn turned her gaze to her door, watching it open despite the lack of permission she provided. She relaxed herself on the backrest and crossed her legs, watching as the center of her thoughts slowly pushed the door open and meekly stepped into her room.

With a plate of pancakes in hand.

Akali looked like a little mouse about to bring food to a viciously hungry feline.

When her bright ambers met Akali's striking azures, she merely quirked an eyebrow at the rapper. Through her gaze, she wordlessly asked Akali what she was doing there with a plate of food she didn't ask for.

Posture perking slightly, Akali lifted the plate up to call her attention to it. "I made pancakes."

Evelynn rested her elbow on the armrest at her left, maintaining a neutral expression. "Congratulations."

Akali's cheeks lightly colored, especially when she heard the hint of sarcasm in the diva's response. Even though she was having a hard time getting a grasp of the entire situation, Akali still pushed through and tried again.

"I made them for you."

"Did I ask you to make them for me?"

_'This is harder than I thought.'_  Akali can already feel how a  _chibi version_  of herself was hitting its head on a wall, probably cracking the surface after its umpteenth impact. Evelynn was not planning on making things easier for her.

"Uhh, no, not really..."

"Why did you make them, then?"

Akali felt like she was running her brain through a grater. She couldn't think about what else she could say to Evelynn, since the sarcastic replies she was receiving wasn't really helping with her confidence towards the matter at hand.

Thankfully though, she had some sort of guardian angel out there.

"Sit down." Evelynn told her all of a sudden, flicking a hand at the free space at her right.

Alright. Sitting down with her was good, right? It meant that Evelynn didn't want to kick her out and confirmed that the diva didn't really want nothing to do with her. Akali was somehow getting enough boost of self-confidence with the sliver of hope that was conveniently offered to her.

Evelynn placed her hand out to Akali, silently telling her to give the plate and fork to her. Akali complied without uttering a word, making sure the singer had her clutch on the plate secured before she let it go and handed her the eating utensil.

For a couple of uncomfortable minutes, she and Evelynn were engulfed with nothing but the hushed rumbling of the air conditioner. Other than that low whirring noise and the occasional delicate clicking and clanking of the fork's impact on the fragile plate, there was nothing else to be heard.

Technically, it was only Akali that's feeling awkward. When it comes to Evelynn, the diva was silently welcoming the sweet flavor of the syrup-blanketed pancakes. She knew she was making Akali nervous about the possibility of an ugly confrontation, but she didn't really care about it too much. If anyone is going to make the first move in addressing their issue, it's going to be Akali, not her.

Evelynn briefly stopped cutting the pancakes when she finished at least half of the stack. She made sure she chewed her food thoroughly before swallowing and finally shifting to face Akali, who has been playing with her fingers for the past few minutes. Akali straightened up when Evelynn faced her, mentally preparing herself for a conversation with the older artist.

Before the rapper could say anything though, she suddenly found three bite-size pieces of pancakes impaled on Evelynn's fork, the food hovering a few inches away from her lips.

"Umm...-"

"If the syrup drips on my couch, you can say goodbye to your right in eating your precious ramyuns in this house."

Akali had never devoured a forkful of pancake so fast in her entire life. Evelynn pulled the fork out of her mouth, a gleam of triumph in her eyes as she began cutting more of the food.

At least five to ten minutes passed without anything happening but Evelynn feeding Akali with the remaining pancakes on her plate. Akali didn't really know what to do but just accept the fork-feeding treatment she was getting. It's certainly much better than arguing with the diva.

They were down to the last forkful when Evelynn said, "Tell Bokkie the pancake was delicious."

Akali's mouth hung open, which prompted Evelynn to just scrape the pancake against her teeth to remove it from the fork before holding her chin and closing her mouth manually. Once all was eaten, Evelynn placed the empty plate on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"You knew!?"

"I know Kai'Sa's cooking as much as I know you love Spicy Ramyun." Evelynn said before returning her gaze to Akali, eyes narrowing. "And don't talk when your mouth is full."

Akali blushed and chewed hastily, wanting to get rid of the food as soon as possible. When she finally gulped the food down, she turned to Evelynn to start a conversation, only for the said woman to interrupt her plans.

"Bring the plate out with you when you leave."

Evelynn placed one hand on the armrest while the other on the cushion of the sofa, intending to push herself off the couch to take her leave. Akali panicked. Her chance was slipping away.  _Fast._

Doing the first thing that came into mind, Akali grabbed Evelynn's right arm and yanked her back down, which caused the magenta-haired artist to crash back down the couch in a graceless manner.

Since Evelynn didn't really have any control with her landing, her butt had slipped off the couch and she ended up crashing on the sofa with her back while her head collided with the firm backrest. Somewhat irked, she turned her attention back to Akali, glaring.

"What is wro...-"

Evelynn silenced herself when Akali shifted on the sofa, kicked her dark green fluffy slippers off before assuming a straight  _seiza_  position. Knees together, back straight and buttocks resting on her ankles, Akali placed her hands on her lap before deeply bowing to Evelynn.

"Gomenasai!"  _(I'm sorry)_

Although she was rather surprised at the sudden sequence of rapidly performed events, Evelynn still held herself well in the conversation.

"For what exactly?" She asked back, leaving her uncomfortable position and fixing herself on the sofa. "That you tried breaking my neck? Or by lying that you cooked the pancakes?"

Sarcasm was overflowing and can be considered a confidence crusher, but Akali won't back down now. She's already at this point. She'll see this to the very end. Still bowing down and forehead touching the smooth leather surface of the furniture they're on, Akali continued with her apology with red cheeks and tightly closed eyes.

"For everything!" Akali's embarrassment increased when she realized she was shouting. She took a breath, internally lowering her voice through the volume knob within herself. "I am so sorry for not being careful last night. I wasn't thinking too much about my safety and that was totally my fault. I shouldn't have disrespected you the way I did last night and for that I am so, so,  _so_  sorry!"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow.  _'Oh, so she finally admits to her mistakes.'_

"I'm also sorry for not thanking you immediately for the ramyun you made for me!"

That roused out some amusement from the diva. Evelynn's lips slightly curved as she stared at Akali's bowing self. Now she was just saying sorry for something she doesn't really need to apologize for.

"Alright, alright," Evelynn started, patting Akali on the head. "that's enough...-"

A small grunt left the diva when the youngest member of the K/DA left her bowed position and abruptly threw herself at her, arms wrapping around neck ever so tightly and face burying into her chest. The force of Akali's sudden tackle resulted in Evelynn's falling back and onto the couch, her head once again hitting something. The singer swore that her head would be littered with lumps if this keeps up.

"Evelynn, I'm sorry!" Akali whimpered against her chest, gradually wetting her white shirt with tears.

Once she felt the wetness on her clothes, Evelynn's gaze snapped down to the now crying rapper. This was certainly not what she wanted to happen. She meant to teach Akali a valuable lesson, not make her cry!

"H-Hey!" Evelynn tried putting on a displeased face, her hand, which was giving Akali comforting rubs on the back, contradicting with her tone and facial expression. "Stop crying."

" _Gomen ne_ , Eve..." Akali apologized for what felt like the umpteenth, now leaking out not only tears but snot as well on the once pristine shirt of the amber-eyed artist.

Evelynn groaned, shaking her head at the predicament she found herself in. "I already forgive you, alright? But I won't hesitate to take it back if you don't stop crying."

And of course, her words only increased the waterworks of the rapper. Evelynn threw her left hand in the air in surrender, lips pursed and expression mildly exasperated.

Suddenly but quietly, the door of the bedroom opened and Ahri walked in. Evelynn opened her mouth to tell the leader to lend her some help with the weeping mess that goes by the name Akali, but the leader merely winked and made a shushing gesture as she took the plate on the coffee table.

"Wai...-" Evelynn groaned again when Ahri swiftly exited her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she did.

"Evelynn?"

Returning her attention to the young artist that was soaking her shirt with tears and mucus, she found a tear-stained face looking up at her. Eyes sparkling with tears and nose looking a bit red with all the sniffling.

Sighing, Evelynn decided to adjust them on their position. Akali allowed herself to be moved by her bandmate, ending up on being perched on the lap of the said woman and her head lying on a shoulder.

"Three things." Evelynn began, left hand lifting up one finger after another as she spoke. "One, you are already forgiven, so dry those tears of yours. Two, don't you ever lie to me again. Three, you didn't have to apologize for not thanking me for the ramyun."

Akali made a move to wipe her face on her own shirt, but Evelynn stopped her from doing so. When she raised her head to look at the magenta-haired female, her face was met with a white sleeve, which was used to remove all of the mess she made on her face.

"I'm guessing you finally learned your lesson?"

Akali, whose face is still being wiped, nodded. "Mm-hm..."

"Good." Evelynn pulled her sleeve away once she was sure she got rid of all the tears and snot Akali had produced with her eyes and nose. She dared not look at her sleeve, not wanting to see the mess that was transferred to it.

"I'm really sorry, Eve..." Akali murmured, transferring her arms around Evelynn's waist. Although she wasn't crying anymore, she still couldn't fully stop herself from apologizing.

"All is fine now, Akali. No need to repeat yourself over and over again."

"No, I was referring to your claws this time."

Evelynn didn't seem to physically react towards the mention of her claws. "What about my claws?"

"I saw in the Internet that one of our fans has it now."

"Ah, so you've updated yourself with the latest talk of the people."

"I'm really sorry for causing you your claws." Akali pouted, murmuring, "You should have saved them instead of me."

Evelynn clicked her tongue at the rapper. "I would have given one of my cars if it meant saving you from those  _savages_."

Her words somewhat succeeded in making Akali chuckle, especially with the term she used to refer to the fans that had nearly yanked the freestyle expert off the stage.

"Thanks, Evelynn." Akali finally felt like her luck was turning and heading down to a much fortunate path. She snuggled her head against Evelynn's neck, smiling. "That means a lot."

...

...

...

"By the way," Evelynn abruptly started, removing the arm secured behind Akali's back, which caused the latter to sit up on her lap and look back at her inquisitively. "I found a certain item you might want back."

"You mean my cap?" Akali tilted her head to the side. "You gave it to me earlier, right? Big thank you for that, too."

Evelynn chuckled, liking how Akali now looked so casual even though she was crying her eyes out a few moments ago. The vocalist raised her right hand in front of her and slipped the dragon ring off her finger, which Akali noticed just now.

A chuckle left the diva again, especially when she saw a pair of wide eyes and a mouth hanging open for the second time. She wagged the ring in front of the rapper, smiling as she did.

"Looks familiar?"

Akali's gaze rapidly switched between Evelynn and the ring, a huge smile gradually taking over her face. The bright smile that slowly conquered her face could easily light up the whole penthouse.

"My ring!"

Evelynn hummed and dropped the ring on Akali's palm. "I heard your hysterics last night."

"Wait," Akali took her eyes away from the accessory and refocused them back to Evelynn. "you looked for this for me even though you were angry at me?"

As if she didn't do anything heartwarming, Evelynn waved a dismissive hand and shrugged her shoulders. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring for you."

...

...

...

"Oof!" Almost all of her oxygen supply vacated her lungs the moment Akali abruptly wrapped her arms around her and have her a tight hug. Although she couldn't see the expression the rapper was wearing, she can hear the megawatt smile on Akali's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Akali offered her gratitude consecutively, grinning widely as she hugged Evelynn with all the strength she could exert. "This means so much to me! Thank you!"

Finally, Evelynn's face colored with a mild pink hue. It wasn't because of the strong embrace of the rapper, but it was mainly because of the lips that were now littering her right cheek a bunch of kisses.

"I'll never make you angry again!" Akali swore, still smiling as she kept peppering Evelynn's cheek with quick kisses and relatively long smacks.

"That's enough, that's enough." Evelynn said, lightly laughing as she took placed her left hand on Akali's forehead to push her away as she turned her head to face the rapper. "I get your...-"

Her hold on Akali's forehead slipped and when it did, Evelynn was silenced when a pair of lips landed over her own. Coincidentally, it was timed with one of Akali's long smacks. For at least two seconds, Akali had her lips on Evelynn's.

Cheeks flushing madly and vocabulary suddenly deleted, Evelynn was left to stare after Akali, who remained oblivious about what she had just done thanks to the excitement that was still flowing in her system.

"...-point." Evelynn finished her sentence in a murmur, still somewhat dumbfounded with what had happened.

"I'm gonna tell Kai'Sa and Ahri!" Akali said, that stupid grin still on her face when she hopped off of Evelynn, quickly slid her slippers on and left the bedroom. The echo of her voice calling out to the other two members of the K/DA can be heard throughout the penthouse, but Evelynn could care less.

The diva placed a hand on her lips, blinking at the doorway that Akali had unintentionally left open. She can feel her heart beating in an insane pace in her chest, but it wasn't the type that made her nervous. No, it was the kind that sent a weird feeling in her stomach. Evelynn looked around her room, feeling a bit out herself. She shook her head and wiped her face with her hands.

She honestly didn't know what's happening with her. Her face was utterly warm, her heart was out of her control and her stomach was churning with a foreign sensation. Evelynn felt like her own body had underwent a change she was not aware of.

Hand running through her hair, she looked back to the doorway where Akali disappeared off to. She's awfully sure this wasn't what Ahri meant when she said they should kiss and make up.

_'That girl...'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! Hopefully, all of you are enjoying the story so far. ^u^
> 
> Admittedly, I am having so much fun writing these two together. I hope you readers are having as much fun in reading this as I am writing it. :3
> 
> Anyway, if you readers have any suggestions or so, feel free to share~! ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 3**

The leader and dancer of K/DA were like these human versions of destructive tornadoes as they went around the house, taking this and taking that. The two of them seemed to be unorganized when it comes to preparing themselves for a red carpet appearance. Both of their bedrooms were open, allowing each other to go back and forth from their own room to the other's.

Evelynn, who was already dressed in her K/DA outfit minus the tails, leaned on her doorway, chuckling to herself as she watched Kai'Sa borrow Ahri's lipstick set, while Ahri borrowed Kai'Sa's collection of eye shadows.

Despite already having more than enough money to buy all the make-up they would ever need, the four girls have grown accustomed to sharing their cosmetics with one another, especially Ahri. The blonde artist was practically their personal make-up supplier. Sharing and doing make-up together was another form of bonding for them actually.

"Are you two almost done?" Evelynn asked with a hint of amusement, smiling when Kai'Sa let out a whine from Ahri's bedroom, while the owner of said bedroom poked her head out of the dancer's quarters.

"Almost." Ahri replied for her and Kai'Sa. "Why don't you check on Akali? We'll be leaving in two minutes."

Evelynn shook her head and snickered to herself when she heard Kai'Sa cuss about how she messed up her lipstick. They are expected to walk down the red carpet in exactly twelve o'clock in the afternoon. It was already eleven-thirty and they still haven't left the penthouse. The other two were already panicking since heavy traffic was already being expected along the way.

"Rogue, you awake?" Evelynn called out, knocking thrice on the closed door.

When no response was given, Evelynn's eyebrows furrowed. If she remembers correctly, she advised Akali to turn in early and avoid playing her video game console. It was nine o'clock in the evening when she said that. Did Akali disregard her words?

Evelynn admitted to herself that maybe they might have made a mistake here. Since they were too busy preparing themselves, they forgot about the baby of their group. Their beloved  _maknae_. She's quite sure no one had checked on Akali until now.

Three more knocks later, Evelynn still didn't receive any answers from the occupant of the room. Fearing the worst scenario that popped inside her head, Evelynn grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The door clicked quietly before it was pushed open.

The diva entered the room, the door closing by itself behind her as she approached the form on the bed. Her eyes trailed to the flat-screen stuck on the wall in front of the bed, gaze skimming over the expired game invites on the notification panel on the TV. A fresh batch of game invites can be found appearing, but they were ignored by the owner of the gaming account.

Last thing Evelynn saw was the  _'CHAT DISCONNECTED'_  notification before she retracted her attention from the television and directed them back to the snoozing rapper on the bed.

Everything below Akali's waist was tucked under the blanket, one hand still loosely grasping the gaming controller, the other awkwardly holding the wireless headset connected to the console. The snoozing freestyler's mouth was parted, drool dripping from the right corner of her lips.

Evelynn could only give herself a facepalm.

Obviously, Akali didn't heed her advice.

She stopped at the left side of the bed, placing a hand on the headboard before leaning over Akali's face. The slumbering female's name was just about to be called out, but Evelynn abruptly covered her nose the second Akali's morning breath seeped into her nostrils.

Evelynn pulled herself back and made her way to the bathroom, a disgusted look on her face. Celebrity or not, Akali is still human. Of course she should have expected that. The singer was halfway to her destination when the door opened and Kai'Sa popped her head in, checking to see how they are.

"You and Ahri go on ahead." Evelynn said, waving the dancer off. "Akali and I will catch up."

"But the people expect all of us to arrive together." Kai'Sa said, frowning.

"It's better for two members of the K/DA to be present at the event rather than having a total no-show."

Kai'Sa pursed her lips, knowing Evelynn had a point. She shook her head as she said, "Ahri's not going to like this."

Despite what she said, Kai'Sa left to tell Ahri the sudden change of plans. Judging by the lack of a raging leader that could possibly storm into Akali's room, Evelynn knew Ahri had taken her point under massive consideration.

Proceeding into the bathroom, Evelynn swiftly snatched the mouthwash on the counter beside the sink before she returned to the still sleeping rapper. By the time Evelynn perched herself on Akali's right, she heard the muffled slamming of the front door, which told her that the other two must have already departed for the music awards.

Evelynn hummed a tune to herself as she unscrewed the cap of the mouthwash. Once it was open, she leaned slightly over to Akali before pouring the minty liquid into the open mouth.

...

...

...

Akali shot up and forward, nearly hitting Evelynn, who leaned back and out of harm's way just in time. The rapper began coughing out all the cool liquid onto the sheets, while Evelynn calmly closed the bottle of mouthwash.

"What...! The hell...! Was that for...!?" Akali questioned the other female in between coughs, her sleep more than half-vanquished.

Evelynn smiled at her, placing the mouthwash on the bedside table. "Your breath was just awful, darling."

Akali wiped the remnants of mouthwash and saliva on her lips and chin with her shirt, uncaring towards the results on the fabric. "You could've just woken me up normally."

"It's  _eleven-thirty_."

...

...

...

...

...

"We're gonna be late!" Akali shouted, ditching the video game controller and headset before falling off the bed as she tried to launch herself off the mattress, an audible thud sounding across the room.

Evelynn sighed and shook her head, looking over her shoulder as she watched Akali scramble into the bathroom. The door of the bath loudly slammed close behind the panicking artist, the sound of the shower running following almost immediately.

"We're already late." Evelynn said to no one in particular, getting off the bed. Instead of leaving the room, the diva began to clean up her bandmate's quarters, which was messier than any of the other rooms in the penthouse.

She might as well do something, right?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The loud exasperated sigh that left the driver of the Lamborghini made Akali wince, her instincts telling her not to risk checking to see if the vocalist with her was handling the situation she's completely responsible for. Her eyes may not have turned to Evelynn's direction, but it did check the small digital clock found in the car's dashboard.

**1:45 PM**

Shoulders a bit hunched, Akali slowly faced Evelynn. An action she regretted the instant she made eye contact with the said female. She probably should have done it when the car was moving. Since they were in front of a stoplight right now, it gave Evelynn an opportunity to just stare at Akali with a gaze that conveyed a wordless scolding.

"S-Sorry...?" Akali offered with uncertainty, smiling sheepishly.

"Does your apology help in getting us to the venue?"

"...No."

"Hmm." Evelynn flatly hummed, flashing a sarcastic smile before turning back to the road.

Just a couple more seconds and the red light will be turning green. Evelynn had just finished removing the handbrake of her car when she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. Turning to the owner of the finger, she found Akali pointing at the displayed televisions of the electronic store at their right.

All of the screens were showing a  _live feed_  of the music awards.

Evelynn's eyes widened behind her signature sunglasses when she and Akali found themselves watching Ahri and Kai'Sa giving their thank you speech for the award they received, which is the Grammy Award for  _Best Music Video_.

"We won!" Akali clapped excitedly, turning away from the display of televisions and flashing a wide smile at Evelynn. Despite not being present at the location itself and accepting the award personally, Akali was truly feeling giddy about it.

Groaning, Evelynn shook her head and stepped on the accelerator the second the stoplight turned green. Instead of their original destination, Evelynn began driving back to their penthouse. When Akali took notice on which direction they're going to, she chose to voice out her thoughts to have her curiosity sated.

"Uhh, where are we going?"

"Back home."

"What about the awards?"

A deep breath left Evelynn, which served enough of a response to Akali, who quietly gulped and nodded. There wasn't really any need for more clarifications.

"I mean, yeah, time to go home."

...

...

...

_**Grumble!** _

Akali blushed and held her exposed stomach, which called out ever so loudly to the world, pleading for nourishments. She and Evelynn left the penthouse without her even eating anything. Not even a single piece of bread! It's no wonder her stomach was whining. Before the not so proud origin of the grumbling could utter anything, Akali once again took notice of the change of direction they're going. Instead of going down the main road leading to the intersection near their penthouse, Evelynn made a right and seemed to be headed for somewhere else.

"Where are we going now?" Akali asked again, mentally noting they were getting farther and farther from their home. They weren't heading to the awards, because if she remembers correctly, it's at the opposite direction.

"You'll see."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

In one of the famous ramen restaurants in the world,  _Ichiran Ramen_ , two of the K/DA members can be found at the farthest and most concealed area in the building. In this particular establishment, they served their customers one by one through the stall-like tables the management had set up, which Evelynn honestly found tacky and somewhat distasteful.

Nonetheless, the diva  _'endured'_  eating in the restaurant, especially when she saw Akali coming so close in outright drooling over the food of the customers a fair distance away from them. Evelynn was quite sure that once they leave later on, she'll be smelling like ramen thanks to the aroma wafting in the air as if it was oxygen itself.

When their orders were finally served, Evelynn started eating hers like a normal person would. Calm, cool and collected.

Unlike Akali who instantly grabbed the bottom of the bowl and began slurping up the noodles in the most un-ladylike manner.

For a moment, Evelynn found herself staring at Akali in disbelief. It looks like the rapper wasn't even bothered that the food she was devouring was not only extremely spicy but it's also practically  _scalding_  hot. The server had even warned them, specifically Akali, to be careful with it.

The lead vocalist wasn't even halfway through her own bowl when Akali finished hers and her second bowl arrived, which the young artist instantly began consuming. In some way, Evelynn felt a bit apologetic for the noodles. They didn't stand a chance against Akali's appetite. The way the freestyling female slurped her food so loudly and somewhat messily, Evelynn was somehow regretting they had the divider between their stalls removed.

The diva only had at least a quarter of her first bowl left when she covered her mouth with her forehand as she quietly burped, wordlessly deciding she was full. Between her and the wall at the end of the room, she found Akali just finishing her third bowl. Evelynn pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand as she watched Akali drain all the broth of the third ramen she ordered for herself.

Kai'Sa will surely murder Evelynn for allowing Akali to eat so much calories in one meal. She's quite sure Ahri will also prohibit Akali from eating any of her beloved ramyun back home once she finds out about this. Eating so much carbs in one go would clearly mess up anyone's diet.

"Ahhh!" Akali let out a satisfied sigh, an adorable smile on her face as she rubbed her belly.

Evelynn sighed to herself and called for one of the servers to bring them their bill, not really knowing why she even told Akali to order as much as she wanted. Maybe she does spoil the baby of the group too much. Ahri had already mentioned that to her more than once.

She can still remember the time when she took Akali shopping for the first time.

"Hey, since we didn't get to attend the awards, we should at least take a picture for our fans." Akali suggested, searching for her phone in her black pouch.

"You thought about posting a picture now with the food all gone?" Evelynn asked her, a small dose of amusement hinting in her gaze.

"It's not like the fans would notice." Akali waved it off, opening the  _'Camera'_  app in her phone and raising it up for them to take a selfie together. "Come on. Smile!"

Evelynn halfheartedly rolled her eyes but leaned her face close to Akali's anyway. Once they were both in the frame and wore their own version of smiles, Akali abruptly turned her head and gave Evelynn's cheek a kiss, taking the selfie a second after her lips touched the soft skin of the singer.

It took all of Evelynn's will not to jump at the sudden contact of Akali's lips against her cheek, but her will wasn't strong enough to suppress the blush that colored her cheeks upon immediate contact. While she snapped her gaze towards Akali with a somewhat flustered and incredulous look in her eyes, the rapper herself remained unaware with how much she had ruffled the siren's feathers.

"There we go." Akali started typing up a caption for the photo she took. The tip of her tongue was poking out from the corner of her lips as she focused on putting a fitting caption for the photo. A satisfied smile graced her face once she tapped the  _'Upload'_  option. "Posted!"

Evelynn spun around to face the server in a rushed and somewhat stiff manner, fishing out more than enough cash to pay for their meal while she hid her face from Akali's line of sight. After murmuring to the server about how he can keep the change, she and Akali got up from their seats and started making their way to the exit.

Akali had a bounce on each of her step as she replied to a few of the messages her fans sent her through her social media account, using her peripherals to follow after Evelynn.

The more experienced artist withdrew her own cellphone from her pocket, feeling the gadget vibrate with all the notifications suddenly flooding in. They had already walked out of the restaurant and was getting inside the Lamborghini when Evelynn finally opened her own social media account, which Akali tagged in her recent post.

Her eyes instantly landed on the caption Akali had put in.

_**"Woke up late for the awards, so Eve took me out for a lunch date!** _ _**"** _

Along with the caption were two hearts, one purple and one pink, and of course two emoticons of a bowl of ramen. She's not that surprised with the latter. In fact, she wasn't completely bothered with the caption of the post.

The comments were the ones that's getting to her.

**KDA_Lover:**  OMG ! Dats why they werent at da awards!

**Waifu_0f_4hri:**  Is ThAt AkAlyNN I SeE? OuO

**M3NTOR_OF _KAISA** : They look SOOOO CUTE AHHHHHH

**Akalynn _4_DaWin:**  Its there 1st date! Everybody stay calm! Its happening !

Evelynn locked her phone and deposited it on the space between her and Akali before she started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. She spared a glance at her lone passenger, who was now absorbed in playing a mobile game in her phone.

Based from how Akali acted so carefree, either she hasn't read any of the comments yet, or she didn't really think much about what they're saying about the picture.

When Evelynn realized she was making a big deal out of the such trivial matter, she internally scolded herself. She did develop a habit of overthinking things ever since she got into the music industry, so it wasn't really a surprising thought.

They're celebrities, so she should have expected these types of fans.

On their way to the penthouse, the magenta-haired singer started thinking about how she'll explain to Ahri the sudden shift with the plan they had agreed on. She'll mention the heavy traffic to the blonde artist, but she's rather sure that Ahri would require her to give more reasons to be able to excuse hers and Akali's lack of arrival at the awards.

Now not only does she have to deal with Ahri's possible ranting, but she also needed to figure out why her face kept warming up whenever she thought about the innocent incident at the ramen shop and the accidental kiss yesterday.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"That was the first award our group has ever won and you two didn't even show up!" Ahri's voice bounced against the walls of the penthouse, her words being carried up to the second floor of their unit.

Akali flinched right beside Kai'Sa, who decided to stand up and close the door of the room they're in. When the walls somehow succeeded to muffle Ahri's lecturing towards Evelynn, Kai'Sa returned to the bed where she left the youngest member of their group.

The two of them were in the dancer's room. It's the place Akali chose to hole herself in, feeling rather cowardly that she had taken the escape ticket Evelynn had offered her earlier.

Before Ahri had started her little speech, Evelynn had literally ordered Akali to go upstairs with Kai'Sa. The diva sounded furious when she issued her command, but those bright amber orbs she owned held not a single ounce of anger. Even though the group's leader had noticed this, Ahri chose to let Akali slide, seeing that her friend was oh so willing in taking responsibility for their absence at the event.

So now, the rapper was feeling as guilty as she was the other day. She may not be the one that suggested for them to just go eat ramen instead of attending the awards, but the reason why they were even in that predicament in the beginning was because she didn't wake up early like what Ahri had instructed them the previous day.

Akali flopped face-first across the lower area of Kai'Sa's bed, the owner of the mentioned furniture propping herself on the space near her pillows. The group's dreamer took the  _Xiao Long Bao_  plushie of hers, the sewn smiley on the cute toy facing the rapper.

"Eve's getting yelled at 'cause of me." Came the nearly incoherent words of the dragon lover.

"What, did you expect Ahri would give her hugs and kisses?" Unlike Ahri, Kai'Sa wasn't angry at all. As much as possible, she tried to sound humorous with her words as she talked to Akali in order to cheer her up a bit. She understood the hassle of traffic and knew Akali had a huge part in getting Evelynn into trouble, but she knew she didn't need to point those out. "Ahri's just upset the four us weren't together when we accepted the award."

"We saw you through TV." Akali let out a breath when she flipped herself over, puffing her cheeks for a moment. "You and Ahri were already giving your speech when we did."

"Not only you two didn't go to the red carpet, but Ahri's a bit pissed when she saw the post about your little lunch with Eve."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause she thinks you and Evelynn didn't attend on purpose."

"We didn't mean to!" Akali placed her hands on her stomach as she continued with, "I got hungry, so Eve took me out for lunch."

"Try telling that to Ahri." Kai'Sa joked, knowing the rapper is currently afraid of their leader right now.

"Should I delete the post?"

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary. That's free publicity anyway since it included you and Evelynn in the top five trending artists in social media."

"What!?"

"Haven't you checked the comments lately?"

Akali quickly sat up and snatched her phone out of her pouch, opening her social media account and bringing up her latest post as soon as possible. Her eyes immediately skimmed over the most recent comments that were left by her followers.

**EveBestWife:**  OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO REALLY ON A DATE?!

**SweetCakes:**  NOOOOOO AKALI MY WAIFU!

**BlitzMusic:**  Fuck does that mean they're both taken now?

**God_With_A_Blade:**  Oooohhh some girl on girl action! Me likey~

**TheRamyunIsDead:**  Wait, so you two are dating?

**Musicinmyveins:**   **TheRamyunIsDead**  It would seem so? Look at the caption, they have to be!

**FoXy_Monster:**  Does that mean we'll get more pics of you two together now? ? (We don't mind)

**Givemeawife:**  Shit I have no chances now..

**ThatJuicy_MEAT:**  Woooo! Any plans for the *wink wink* dessert yet? ?

**OctopusGoat111:**  Awww, finally taking that step, huh? :3

**Cute_PohTahToh:**  Are you two official?!

Akali blinked at the comments that continued pouring in and burying the ones she had read. Either the comment was a compliment about what they looked, or was a question towards hers and Evelynn's so called  _'romance'_.

"Wait a sec!" Akali began, words coated with disbelief. "They think Eve and I are...-!"

"Dating?" Kai'Sa asked, seemingly unsurprised with the comments.

"Yeah!"

"What did you think they'd say?"

"I don't know! Anything probably. Not  _this_!" To emphasize her point, she showed the screen to the dancer, pointing at a rather vulgar comment.

Kai'Sa squinted her eyes, feeling a tad bit blinded with the phone's level of brightness. She then started to read aloud what Akali was referring to.  _ **"Do you and Eve bang every night?"**_

Akali's cheeks became even more flushed once Kai'Sa dictated the remark one fan left for everyone to read. The brown-haired female pulled back and locked her phone, still feeling flustered with all the assumptions of their fans. She was truthfully afraid of checking her account's inbox, which would probably be filled with questions along the lines of the comments from earlier.

Would it ease the flaming excitement of their fan base if she told them that she has never been in a relationshipwith anyone before and that she still has her V-card? Even though she was just thinking about that concept, it sent a new wave of blush in her cheeks.

Of course that wouldn't help! Akali was smart enough to know that doing such insane idea would only put her under the biggest spotlight that exists in the Internet.

Not to mention the massive scolding she'll get from the three K/DA members. She certainly did not prefer to be put in much hotter water than she already was.

"You'll learn to ignore it, don't worry." Kai'Sa tried calming her nerves down, flashing an assuring smile.

Her company's voice broke through her thoughts, which were being terrorize by some sort of hybrid mix of a storm and a tornado. Looking like an overheating machine gradually cooling down, Akali pouted her lips and slouched while she refused to look at her phone again.

As much as she didn't want to think much about the guilt that's still gnawing at her from within thanks to the ongoing reprimanding of Ahri towards Evelynn, Akali chose to refocus her attention to that subject instead of thinking about the comments that seemed to endlessly pop in beneath her post.

When Kai'Sa took notice of Akali's continued silence, she decided to call for the rapper's attention once again. Letting Akali sink deep in her thoughts would probably just drive the blue-eyed artist mad, especially with all the effects her newfound stardom was having on her.

"What're you going to do?"

"With what?" The dancer finally succeeded in capturing Akali's attention.

"With Ahri and Evelynn."

And just like that, Akali suddenly became a human version of a deflating balloon. The hip-hop singer fell back on the bed, an immensely troubled sigh seeping out of her lips. Kai'Sa relaxed her back against her bed's headboard, putting a pillow behind her for additional comfort.

"She didn't have to do this."

Kai'Sa quirked an eyebrow. "Who? And do what?"

"Evelynn." Akali answered in a stressed out manner, making random gestures with her hands as an attempt to physically describe her problem. "I'm supposed to be down there with her. Probably getting yelled at by Ahri, too."

"Why aren't you?"

"You heard Eve. She told me to come up here with you."

"You know you could ignore her order, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Akali buffed. "You know... we just made up and I didn't want to make her mad again."

"So you're making Ahri mad instead?"

_"Kai'Sa!_ "

"What?" The purple-haired artist raised her hands in front of her in surrender. "I'm just telling you what it looks like from someone else's point of view."

"I didn't mean to make Ahri angry." A sorry expression took over Akali's face as she continued explaining herself. "I also didn't mean to wake up late."

"And getting Eve into trouble?"

Akali turned her head slightly to the right, giving Kai'Sa a look that told the violet-eyed woman that she wasn't helping with the unneeded reminder.

"Yeah, that too." Akali muttered, lips slightly pouting.

"You can prevent this from happening again, y'know."

"How?"

"Hmm..." Kai'Sa rubbed a finger against her chin as she contemplated. "This all started because you didn't wake up in time, so you need to get rid of the reason why that even happened in the first place."

Akali tried her best to conceal the wince that was provoked from her by Kai'Sa's statement. She knew all to well what exactly kept her from waking up early like the others. Although it looks like Akali didn't need to say anything.

A gleam of realization shined in Kai'Sa's eyes. "Which one was it, the Xbox or the PlayStation?"

"I may or may not have been playing  _Overwatch_  and  _Borderlands_..."

Kai'Sa stared at Akali for a long moment, took a lungful of air then sighed. Deeply. "I can see why Eve saved you from Ahri's wrath."

Akali nervously twiddled with her fingers, giving Kai'Sa an anxious look. "You think Ahri would yell at me if she finds out?"

"She'll  _murder_  you." Was the dancer's deadpan reply.

" _Bokkie!_ " Akali whined, an irritated yet admittedly adorable expression conquering her face.

"Listen, Akali." Kai'Sa began, shifting from her place. "It looks like you already know the problem, so the only thing you need to do is get rid of it."

Wide blue eyes stared back at Kai'Sa. "You want me to throw them away!?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Put them somewhere you don't have access to at night."

Akali sat up, wearing a saddened pout on her face. "You mean, I can't play video games at night anymore?"

Kai'Sa's expression softened. "Well, if you really want to sleep early without the temptation of your consoles, then what's a few days of game withdrawal, right? It's only a couple of days. Y'know, just while we still have events scheduled to attend to. After all that, you can say hello to your games again."

The pop group's youngest member honestly looked torn with the choices she was presented with. While she tried convincing herself to do the right thing, she recalled one of her online buddies telling her that they have a match against a rival group tonight.

Missing out on the mentioned battle would surely make her playmates furious with her. She kept her identity a secret of course, since that would just be another load of problem for her to handle. Even though she could use that as little  _'get out of jail'_  card to her gaming friends, she knew it would only be a bother for her in the future.

After much pondering though...

**"You're missing the point, Evelynn!"**  Ahri's shout reached their ears, causing Kai'Sa to snap her gaze to the closed door, while Akali flinched at the amount of anger coating those words.

...Akali finally found the right push to make a decision.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"What are you doing?"

While drying her lustrous magenta-colored tresses with a rechargeable hair dryer, Evelynn stood near her bedroom's doorway and watched as Akali carried her two gaming consoles into her room and placed it in a vacant shelf of the open cabinet situated below the mounted TV.

"Removing the temptation from my room." Akali simply replied in a tone as serious as the expression on her face.

A raised eyebrow. "By dumping all your toys in my bedroom?"

" _Storing_  would be more accurate." Akali corrected in manner similar to how a child would reason with their parents. "And these are not  _just_  toys. They're my video game consoles. In short, my life."

Evelynn halfheartedly rolled her eyes. "Of course they are."

Akali gave a quick bow of her head to Evelynn and bid her a good night's sleep before walking out of the bedroom, closing the door after her.

The diva shrugged to herself as she began untying the loose rope of her purple silk robe, exposing the matching nightgown made from the same smooth fabric. She placed her hair dryer on top of a dresser before she started towards her bed, sliding her robe off and folding the material once before placing it over one of the armrests of the couch she loves lounging on during the days.

Left in nothing but her nightgown and a not so hidden pair of silk underwear that shared the same color of the former, Evelynn slid under the warm embrace of her bed's covers.

Of course she didn't forget grabbing her beloved purple eye mask. Once it was pulled down and over her eyes, Evelynn slightly lifted her hands up and clapped twice.

The lights in her room dimmed nearly to black.

Yes, the lights in her room are not only controlled by the usual wall switches, but it also has an installed system that recognizes her claps as a switch of her own. A clap switch, specifically.

And yes, it is such a thing a diva like her requires in for her sleeping chambers.

Right now, she wanted nothing more but to go to the haven called her dreams. Her day had been eventful, to say the least, and she wanted to forget most of it. Mainly Ahri's lecture to her, which was more than just an earful.

She answered in between the entire conversation, but she kept most of her little sassy attitude to herself. Her friend had the right to be mad at them for not showing up. They could have at least arrived before the event itself had ended but Evelynn thought that would just be too embarrassing, especially for someone of her status.

That, and she didn't want Akali to look like a total newbie when it comes to those kinds of things.

Evelynn eventually gave up in thinking about anything, her brain finally set in just turning in for the night. Silence lulled herself to sleep and brought her the slumber she sought for.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn quietly groaned when she was roused out of her sleep by the sound of rustling and quiet scraping against her bedroom floor. She pulled her eye mask up enough for her to peek at her bedside table, where the white light of the numbers in her digital clock can be found.

**1:38 AM**

It was nearly eleven o'clock when she had gotten into bed. For a moment, she was confused why she had even woken up in the first place, not really registering in her mind the noises she had heard a moment ago. She was just about to try to return to her slumber when a considerately blinding light flashed from the foot of the bed.

Propping herself up with her right elbow and pulling her eye mask further upward, Evelynn blinked a couple of times to let her eyes adjust to the annoying brightness practically glaring at her. Once her eyes finally adjusted, she found a certain bandmate starting up one of the gaming consoles, its wires already connected to her flat-screen TV.

Akali had just finished putting the disc inside the console when she turned to head to the couch where she planned on settling herself for her game. The rapper froze when her eyes found themselves looking into scrutinizing amber crystals. A sheepish smile instantly appeared on her face, flashing a peace sign at the occupant of the bed.

"Uhh... Hi?"

"It's one-thirty." Came the flat-toned response.

"I couldn't sleep."

"If you're just going to play with your toys at night, why did you even bother bringing them here?"

...

...

...

Akali turned away and retrieved the disc from the console before she started shutting everything down, feeling completely down for not being able to play her games.

Evelynn watched as Akali finished turning everything off, but instead of leaving her bedroom, the freestyling female plopped herself on her couch and rubbed her face in irritation towards her own actions.

"Can't sleep, can't sleep, can't sleep..." Akali murmured over and over again.

Laying her head back on her pillow and leaving her eye mask on her forehead, Evelynn stared at the ceiling of her room, having no choice but to listen to Akali's mumbling, which can be heard with crystal clarity due to the lack of sounds around them. After all, they were the only ones awake in the penthouse.

Sighing, Evelynn propped herself back up with the same elbow she used earlier, fixing her gaze back to the rapper. The wild-haired artist had spun around and was looking at her, clearly hearing her sigh.

"Come here."

Akali, not really knowing what else she could do since she's somehow prohibited in playing video games, kicked her slippers off and vacated the sofa, jumping onto the bed instead of walking around and manually approaching the wider furniture. Evelynn waited until Akali was right beside her before she raised her blanket, leaving the blue-eyed intruder to look at her questioningly.

When she said nothing and just stared at Akali with a look that can be considered grumpy, the rapper realized what she meant with her wordless gesture. Without asking any questions or saying any protests, the latter being nonexistent, Akali joined Evelynn on the bed.

Once Akali was laying down, Evelynn draped her blanket over her without uttering a word. The vocalist was just about to tell the other to go to sleep when Akali scooted towards her direction and snuggled her head against her chest, one arm moving until it was over her midriff. She felt Akali snuggle against her before murmuring, "I'm not sleepy."

Choosing not to comment about the unexpected actions, Evelynn decided to address a different matter. "And I can almost say the same if this keeps up."

"But, Eve..." Akali sounded like a kid whining about not wanting to go to bed.

"You're in my room right now and what I say goes," Evelynn said, her voice probably sounding stricter if she hadn't just woken up. "so if you have problems with my rules, then you are free to leave."

...

...

...

Evelynn practically jumped when she suddenly heard her heartbeat pound once in a massively deafening manner in her ears, a happening triggered by Akali's unforeseen  _nuzzling_  against her neck. A part of her was actually worried at the possibility of her bed companion hearing the quickening beating of her heart.

"Nevermind." Akali muttered before releasing a sigh that brushed over Evelynn's neck and collarbone.

Becoming momentarily rigid and using all of her self-control not to shudder, Evelynn managed to only allow a quiet yet shaky breath to be the result of the rapper's innocent gestures. Though Akali remained clueless to the reactions she was inspiring from the older female.

Evelynn's brain was telling her to make a huge fuss about everything that was transpiring, but the cliché feeling of her heart was winning over it. The excitedly beating organ was celebrating and telling her brain to keep its thoughts to itself.

Shutting down her rational thinking, Evelynn decided to just make herself comfortable for her to return to her disrupted slumber. She slid an arm underneath Akali, who in return adjusted along with her.

After much needed shifting, which included Akali tucking all of her wild hair beneath her head and back, Evelynn was finally lying on her side and had her left arm hugging Akali against her while the other was under said bedmate's neck. Instead of leaving her right arm to just lay flat on the sheets, Evelynn also used it to pull the other female towards her.

Akali was like Evelynn's human teddy bear in that very moment, but the former didn't seem to mind. In fact, the easing warmth of the amber-eyed diva's body and the pleasing scent of velvety rose she possessed was incredibly soothing for the rapper.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?" Regardless of the turbulent feelings within her, Evelynn succeeded in keeping her voice steady and unaffected.

"How do you sleep when you can't?"

The question contradicted its own point, but it was understood by the vocalist in spite of its somewhat confusing wording.

Akali felt a hand gently brush the top of her head, slim fingers delicately toying with her hair. It was a foreign little feeling, but it wasn't bothersome. It actually made her feel like some sort of cat being pleased by having the back of their ear being scratched. The only thing missing was purring from her part.

"Just close your eyes, Rogue."

"Just close my eyes?"

"Mm-hm."

"How's that going to work? I'm not even tired."

"Pretend you're asleep, then."

"As if pretending will help." Akali mumbled, pouting unconsciously.

"Sometimes you need to pretend for everything to be real."

"...That sounds stupid."

"Don't believe me?"

"A bit, no."

"Why don't you try first? If it doesn't work, then we'll talk."

The next action came naturally to her. It's as if she was supposed to do it from the very beginning. She didn't know the reason behind it, but her head just moved on its own. Leaning down, Evelynn planted a soft kiss on Akali's temple. It was a show of affection that wasn't asked or needed, yet there she was, giving it with sincere feelings.

What's even more surprising though was the way Akali fully relaxed in her embrace.

"That actually felt nice." Akali said, smiling as she obliviously stroked Evelynn's back over the cloth of her nightgown.

"Hmm." Evelynn perched her chin on top of the freestyler's head, feeling like she had lifted a heavy weight off her shoulders. "That was a good night kiss, so go to sleep."

"I can't get a refund? I can't even sleep yet."

" _Akali._ "

"Okay, okay. Pretend sleeping." Akali conceded the moment she heard her name be called out in a rather stern yet hushed manner.

When Akali finally forfeited and started doing what Evelynn advised her to do, it left the mentioned diva to ultimately attempt in acquiring her peaceful state of slumber yet again. She didn't even bother pulling her eye mask down to cover her eyes again, mainly because she forgot about its existence.

Little did she and Akali knew, their current predicament would become fuel to the already blazing flames called speculations.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have never updated a story as fast as I updated this if I remember correctly. XD
> 
> I honestly haven't played Overwatch, but I want to! (Just don't have anything to play it in or money to buy the game itself xD) I'm a fan of the characters already though. :3
> 
> As for Borderlands, I've played Borderlands 2 and The Tales of Borderlands. ^^
> 
> By the way... Wow, guys, your reviews are absolutely (as in, SUPER) motivating. Maybe that's why I get to finish these chapters so quickly. You only have yourselves to thank for all of this. ^u^
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend Iva (IvaVampire from Wattpad) for helping me with the comments of the fans and their usernames. Thank you, Iva~! ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 4**

The delicious smell of bacon and eggs wafted throughout the main area of the penthouse, the mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen one of the K/DA members had claimed as her own ever since their first day in the unit. It was half past eight in the morning and the dancer was already fully awake and was happily preparing breakfast for the whole group.

Even though there were a few bumps from yesterday, Kai'Sa was rather confident that today would be much different and would be filled with more positive vibes. Last night, Ahri had dropped by at her bedroom to have a little talk with her.

Apparently, the founder of their band felt like she had spoiled the previous day for them, especially since they were supposed to be celebrating instead of fighting with one another. She was honestly feeling bad about it, but she also admits that she still felt like Evelynn somehow deserved it.

Ahri was a bit afraid that Akali would just think a life of a song artist would be filled with nothing but quarreling among the group. Their  _maknae_  is new to this after all.

Even though Kai'Sa wasn't as big of a star like Ahri and Evelynn were before the group, the choreographer of K/DA still had experience with the industry thanks to televised competition that she won in Hong Kong. As for Akali though, the girl was as clueless as how Evelynn is overprotective towards her friends.

The face of FOXY cosmetics could still remember the time when she had seen the viral video of Akali's rap battle. Even with the girl's confidence when it comes to those kinds of things are quite envious, she knew for a fact that the rapper wasn't prepared for the celebrity life. It's the reason why she and the other two always keeps at least one eye on Akali. They're older and more experienced, so it's only right they took care of their band's little baby.

Although, Ahri didn't really expect Akali would be  _this_  clueless.

When she had heard about the post the freestyler uploaded, which was still trending in all popular social media platforms, and had seen all the comments it was wracking up, Ahri had literally gave her forehead an audible slap. Kai'Sa can even vouch for the legitimacy of the rection.

"It's free publicity, isn't it? Not really how we would have done it ourselves, but it's still the same in some way, right?" Was what Kai'Sa had told her after she raised her concerns towards the public's reaction towards the post.

It would be a huge pain in the ass to get the heat to die down on this issue, but Ahri decided to let it go. Kai'Sa was right. Good or bad, it's still publicity.

_**Slam!** _

Ahri jumped on the stool she's seated on the second Kai'Sa suddenly slammed her hands on the marble island in front of her, surprising her with the abrupt action. The phone she was absently holding in her hand and was staring at nearly got thrown to the floor due to her jerky reaction. Thankfully, the hot caffeine she was holding with her other hand wasn't a victim of any unfortunate spilling.

"Kai'Sa!"

"I'm surprised you're still here on Earth. For a minute there, I thought you were already somewhere around Pluto by now." Kai'Sa joked, making fun out of Ahri's previously spaced out state.

"I was just thinking." She muttered, taking a sip from her mug of fresh-brewed, overly-sweet coffee. She swore, she's probably going to be diabetic one day with all the sugar she always puts in her coffee.

"Is this about the event yesterday?"

"That's not the only thing..."

"Hey, like I said, publicity, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"Hey, don't you always go live at mornings?" Kai'Sa smoothly shifted the topic, turning away from Ahri to retrieve the food she was frying.

"Well, yes, usually."

"Why don't you go live now?" When Kai'Sa turned back to Ahri, she now had two plates full of eggs and bacon, more than enough for the four of them to satisfy their morning hunger. The plates made two sequential clinks on the marble surface once the household chef placed it down. "We can go wake Eve and Akali with our fans. Cold breakfast isn't really the greatest, y'know."

Ahri hummed in contemplation, unlocking her phone as she did. "I guess that could work."

"Worried Eve will act up during the live?"

"Not really. She and I don't really stay angry at each other for too long."

"What are we waiting for, then?" The beaming smile on Kai'Sa's face made the blonde singer chuckle. Out of all of them, Kai'Sa had always been the most enthusiastic.

Once they were finally live using Ahri's phone, the owner of said gadget turned and made sure the front camera had a view of Kai'Sa at the background. The violet-haired dancer gave a wave and a wide smile, briefly raising a plate of food up and into the camera's view.

"Hey, guys! Kai'Sa and Ahri here!" Kai'Sa greeted their viewers, which was steadily climbing ever since the broadcast began. "I just finished whipping up some breakfast for today! As you can see... Eggs and bacon!"

Ahri chuckled and did a little wave as a reply to the good morning greetings popping up at the lower part of the video. Obviously, Kai'Sa was a natural when it comes to these kinds of things. For a couple of minutes, the two of them gave their own good morning greetings and answered a few short questions here and there.

Eventually though, a viewer asked the question a lot have been thinking of asking.

**Hit_U_Wit_Dat_KDA:**  Where Akali & Eve?

"Oh, they're still asleep." Ahri answered with a shrug, while Kai'Sa showed a smile of mischief.

"But not for long~"

Ahri switched to the back camera of her phone, which she pointed to Kai'Sa soon after. The amethyst-eyed singer yanked the refrigerator open and took out a can of whipped cream, the mischievous look on the dancer's face becoming more and more obvious.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said we're gonna wake them up normally?" Ahri asked with a confused look, momentarily forgetting about the live feed they're in.

Kai'Sa tried passing off an innocent shrug as a reply. "Since when do we do normal?"

**KaiSaisBae:**  Dis why ur my favorite Kaisa!

The little prankster gave a wink at the camera before she dashed out of the room, Ahri following hot on her trail. The leader could already sense something bad that's going to happen, but she couldn't really turn the live off. It might start another issue that their fans will surely speculate about.

While running up the stairs, Kai'Sa can be seen furiously shaking the can she has in hand. Ahri felt like she was in one of those typical comedic scenes people see in movies. She's more than a hundred percent sure Kai'Sa would put a large amount of those cream on one of Evelynn's hands, then she'll proceed to the next process which would involve the dancer provoking Evelynn's sleeping self in touching her face with the sabotaged hand.

It's one of the most common and cliché pranks in the book.

Once the door was pushed open and they found Evelynn sleeping peacefully on her bed, Kai'Sa began to tiptoe towards the bed with Ahri closely trailing after her with the phone in hand. As much as she wanted to stop the prank, Ahri didn't really want to play the part of the killjoy.

When Kai'Sa caught sight of a hand sticking out from the side of the bed where Evelynn was on, she interpreted this as a wordless invitation for her to push through with her plans. The cap of the can was removed and was tilted upside down over the open palm. The sound of the cream being sprayed onto the hand filled the room, signaling Ahri that Kai'Sa had began putting everything into motion.

Honey gold eyes trailing away from the screen of her phone, which was displaying a full view of the backside of Kai'Sa and half of the bed where Evelynn can be found tucked in, Ahri wandered her gaze over to the bed. She spotted a rather noticeable lump somewhere around the area where Evelynn's stomach would be found underneath, which sparked a bit of confusion in her.

_'Probably just a pillow.'_  She thought, mentally waving it off.

"Finished!" Kai'Sa's excited whisper sounded out, the said female stepping to the side to reveal to their viewers her handiwork.

"Wake her up, then." Ahri encouraged, giving a halfhearted gesture of encouragement.

Kai'Sa made a motion for Ahri to let her hold the phone, which the latter instantly complied. Once the gadget left her hands, she was suddenly issued with an order from the younger singer, who placed the whipped cream can on the bedside table.

"Grab the sheet." Kai'Sa said, pointing at the foot of the bed. "Pull it off as soon as you get the signal."

Ahri stopped herself from sighing and shaking her head at Kai'Sa's command, obeying the cook of the household without any objections. Her slippers were left on the floor where she abandoned them before she stepped onto the sofa at the bottom of the bed and grasped the hem of the sheet.

A perfect opportunity this was. All Kai'Sa needed to do was poke at Evelynn's face to provoke her hand. The sleeping mask on the magenta-haired woman's face was cooperating actually. The mask had slid down from her forehead and ended up covering her right eye, leaving only her left eye exposed. Maybe Kai'Sa could pull on its strap to wake Evelynn? Oh, there was just too many options.

Excitement slightly suppressed, Kai'Sa stepped closer to the bed and started stroking Evelynn's nose and cheeks with the most featherlight touches she could manage.

...

...

...

Evelynn's left hand emerged from underneath the blanket  _completely_ clean, her index finger rubbing against the side of her nose before the hand itself lost its strength and dropped onto her chest.

Kai'Sa and Ahri blatantly stared, speechless.

**Eve4Lyf:**  WAT

**Goddess_With_A_Blade:**  Where the cream at?

**FoxierThanYou21:**  Whose hand did she put it on?

Comments along those three above came in one after another, the spectators in the feed being as dumbfounded as the two K/DA members.

"What the hell...?" Kai'Sa trailed off as she continued looking between Evelynn's left hand and the other hand sticking out at the diva's right.

Without thinking, Ahri's curiosity took over her and prompted her in flipping the blanket away and off to the side, exposing half of the entire bed to her eyes and their viewers.

Just like that, Ahri regretted her choice in doing so.

**MarryMeAhri:**  OHMAHGOD! IS THAT AKALI!?

**G0ING_D0WN_4_R3AL:**  Its Akali! :O

**KaiSa_The_Chef:**  Holy sheeeet! They sleepin together in 1 bed OOOHHHHH

**EvelynnsButt:**  look at Eve's LEGS THO! LOOK AT THEEEEEM! *_*

**ThatJuicy_Meat:**  looks like they finally had the dessert I was talking about :3

**ForeverAkalynn:**  they gay AF! Akalynn iz real! deal with it btches!

On the bed, Evelynn can be found already waking up from her sleep, while K/DA's beloved rapper can be found slung over the diva's midriff, right hand inches away from Evelynn's thighs and left hand hanging off the bed and unknowingly holding a big dose of whipped cream.

"Oh sh...-!" Kai'Sa slapped a hand over her lips, cutting off her cuss before she could finish it. She snapped her gaze to Ahri, completely forgetting about the phone she still has pointing at the bed.

Ahri was in no better shape than Kai'Sa. The blonde vocalist was still wide-eyed and consumed by shock at the view that greeted them when she removed the blanket.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Evelynn asked, still groggy from her sleep.

"You're asking  _us_?" Ahri questioned her friend in return, immediately shoving a finger at the rapper who was also rousing out of her slumber thanks to all the ruckus. "What's Akali doing here in your room?"

"She wanted to play last night." Evelynn managed to say before she was overcome with a yawn, sitting up and pushing Akali off her stomach and onto her lap in the process.

"Play!?" The other two artists chorused before they could stop themselves, absolute shock written all over their faces.

**KDA_Boi23:**  Did she just say play? O.o

**HugMe_TighterEve:**  nooooo Eve is miiinneeee

**SpankMeMommy:**  I wanna play with Eve too!

**Akali_My_Baby:**  theyre into THAT?

Ahri's phone vibrated in Kai'Sa's hand when it received a message from a contact, which finally reminded the choreographer of the gizmo's existence. The phone was tossed and juggled for a couple of times by Kai'Sa, who panicked once she realized they were still broadcasting all of this for the world to watch.

When she finally caught the phone in a much less slippery grip, Kai'Sa hastily switched to the front camera. She started towards the door to leave the room, beginning her hasty thank you and goodbye speech to their fans, who were all vastly disappointed for the sudden ending of the live vlog.

Akali pushed herself up, the whip cream on her hand ending up on Evelynn unclad left thigh. Still in her unfocused state, she only murmured a quiet  _'oops'_  when she realized she had stained the hem of the diva's nightgown with something squishy. Evelynn's face twisted in disgust once she saw the whipped cream be messily yet unintentionally smeared on the tips of her clothes and practically all over her thigh, not liking the feeling of the substance on her skin.

Ahri watched with disbelief, still somewhat baffled with Akali's presence in the bedroom. The prank was honestly forgotten at this point. What's in the honey-eyed singer's mind were questions involving the pair in front of her right now. At the back of her mind, she was immensely thankful that Kai'Sa was already trying to do damage control with the viewers they were entertaining earlier.

"What do you mean she wanted to  _'play'_?" Ahri asked the older female, wanting more clarification about what she had said.

Evelynn gave her a look, not really knowing why she was blushing and seemed to be so close in stuttering. "What else could I mean?"

Thousands of thoughts ran through Ahri's mind, causing more and more panic to arise. She can remember all the articles she had read and heard about Evelynn's past rumored relationships. Although none of them were confirmed by the diva herself, a huge wave of worry for Akali washed over her. Did this mean Akali will be the next celebrity that disappears from the face of the world? Hopefully not.

Before Ahri could get deeper and become vocal with her frantically-made assumptions, Evelynn leaned slightly to her right and nodded her head towards the game consoles behind her.

"She wanted to play with those toys of hers last night, but I told her no." Evelynn explained, still not understanding why Ahri looked so close in freaking out. "Since she couldn't sleep, I forced her to do so by having her lay with me."

"It's kinda worked though." Akali muttered as she rolled her way to the other side of the bed, making sure her cream-stained hand didn't touch the sheets. Once she was at the edge, she hopped off the bed and got on her two feet, offering a small grin. "I slept like a baby on Eve's bed."

Ahri blinked at Akali, not really knowing how she'd understand the situation without her mind straying into the gutter. "You have your own bed. Why didn't you sleep there?"

Akali shrugged. "I'm used to playing games before I sleep."

"That still doesn't explain why you slept beside Eve!" Ahri half-shouted, pointing a finger at the woman she was referring to, who was already off the bed and was heading towards the bathroom.

"Why are you even making this a big deal, Ahri?" Evelynn stopped once she had a hand around the knob of her bathroom door. "We're both women, aren't we? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"W-Well..." Ahri cleared her throat as she got off the couch and absently slipped her slippers on. "I guess you have a point, but still."

"Oh, Eve!" Akali turned to the said artist, slightly raising her cream-covered palm. "Can I wash my hands first before you use the bathroom?"

Ahri quickly approached Akali and began to yank her to the direction of the door, leaving Evelynn to just watch them with the mildest amusement she could ever feel in such an early hour.

"You have your own bathroom! Use it!" As much as possible, Ahri wanted to separate the two from one another. "Go! Go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Akali began to make her way to her own room once Ahri practically shoved her out of Evelynn's bedroom.

The door of the room slammed close behind the rapper thanks to the K/DA founder, who turned herself to face the patiently waiting female at the now open doorway of the bathroom. An eyebrow was raised at her, a wordless question gleaming in those amber-colored irises.

"What?" Evelynn asked her, still oblivious to the little craze she and Akali unintentionally started.

"Don't  _'what'_  me." Ahri began walking towards her friend. "If you have something to tell me, then feel free to say it now because the floor is all yours."

"If you're talking about the floor we're standing on, then you are absolutely right about it being mine." Sarcasm was not something Ahri wanted to hear now. No, she wanted Evelynn to take their conversation seriously.

"Evelynn."

"What do you want me to say, then?" The hint of annoyance in the diva's voice was clear and wasn't missed by the group's leader.

"Your plans for Akali."

"Plans?"

"Yes. Plans." Ahri narrowed her eyes. "Is there a reason why you do these things with her?"

Evelynn released the door knob she was grasping and crossed her in front of her. "I thought you'd be happier in seeing me get along with her."

Ahri frowned. "Don't get me wrong here, alright? I'm glad and rather relieved you haven't started any drama with Kai'Sa or Akali, but what you're doing right now is just..."

"Just what?"

"Look, let's just clear things up now."

"Okay...?"

Taking a deep breath and clasping her hands together in front of her, Ahri finally decided to ask, "Do you or do you not like Akali?"

"Of course I like her." Was Evelynn's immediate and honest reply.

"No, not like that." Ahri huffed. "What I mean to ask is that if you like  _like_  her."

Evelyn blinked at her.

...

...

...

The diva's natural vixen-like laughter filled the whole room. The more it continued, the more Ahri's blush returned and reddened her cheeks. Regardless of still not giving a verbal answer, Ahri had a hunch on what Evelynn's response to her question would be.

"I can't believe you'd actually think of me like that." Evelynn said, calming down from her laughing state. "Did you actually think I'd bring that naive little girl in bed with me?"

Despite being laughed at by her friend, Ahri can feel her nerves relax and finally leave its tensed state. She was so relieved. So relieved that she even let out a light sigh. Halfheartedly giving a dismissve wave, she tried covering her embarrassment with a little laugh of her own.

"Well," Evelynn chuckled. "I actually  _did_  bring her with me in bed, but not the way you and Bokkie might have thought."

"Sorry, sorry. I guess this is just me getting paranoid and all." Now that Ahri thought about it more, she felt like maybe she did overthink the situation far too much. "I was just worried. Akali is the youngest in the group and I feel like everything concerning her is my responsibility. You know, being the leader and all."

It was Evelynn's turn to give a little wave of dismissal. "No need to explain, Foxy. I know what you mean. Technically, we're all responsible for her."

"Yeah." Ahri nodded. "Sorry for my overreact...-"

"You shouldn't overthink too much. Keep this up and you'll be having white hair in no time." Evelynn teased with a smirk before she stepped into the bathroom.

"You do know you're older than me, right?"

Instead of closing the door instantly, Evelynn peeked back out with her smirk widening. "Only a year, Gumiho. And unlike you, I was never called a grandma by anyone."

The K/DA founder flushed red when she remembered a memory from her last years as a solo artist. Someone had caught a video of a kid calling Ahri a grandma because of her light hair, which of course became the root of hundreds of teasing from either her fans or from her fellow celebrities a year or two ago. Evelynn, of course, was included under one of the two categories mentioned.

"Eve!"

_**Slam!** _

Ahri was left to glare threateningly at the wooden panel that kept Evelynn safe from her wrath. She gave it a hard pound with her clenched right fist, which only rewarded her a mocking laugh from the person inside.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Showered and already dressed in a casual pair of shorts and shirt, Akali huffed as she let herself fall onto the space on the couch. Kai'Sa, who was seated at the rapper's left, took her gaze away from the TV series she was watching and focused them on the signing female.

"Something wrong?"

"There's no more ramyun in the pantry." Akali muttered, pouting as she absently watched the show the television was presenting.

"But we just ate, didn't we?"

"I want ramyun."

"But you said there's no more."

"Exactly why I'm still hungry."

"Eve and I will be grocery shopping today." Kai'Sa said before waving a hand at their leader, who had just taken out a bunch of cleaning materials from the broom closet.

Akali followed Kai'Sa's gaze, only to find a feather duster being stuck out for her to take. She took the equipment, curiously looking up to Ahri in return.

"And while they're out getting food, it's time for you and I to clean up a bit." Ahri explained with a smile before her eyes suddenly narrowed at Akali. "And no ramyun for you."

Akali's eyes widened. She shot off the couch and faced Ahri with an expression of utter disbelief. "No ramyun!? But why?"

"I think you've eaten enough yesterday during your little date with Eve."

"But that was yesterday!"

"Eating ramyun practically everyday isn't really healthy, Akali." Kai'Sa supported Ahri's case, wearing an apologetic look as she did.

Ahri nodded. "Which is why they won't be buying any of it today."

Now Akali felt like they were punishing her. "What!? But, Ahri!"

"No buts, Rogue." Evelynn joined the conversation once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Like Kai'Sa, she was donning a casual attire that's perfect for just a little grocery trip. A pair of jeans, black combat boots, a black V-neck shirt and a dark purple jacket, Evelynn looked entirely ready to leave.

Akali was too horrified at the words she was hearing to notice that Evelynn was holding a paper bag behind herself with one hand. The rapper cutely pouted at Ahri, hoping her famous puppy-dog eyes would be able to convince the leader to at least have one or two packs of ramyun be bought for her.

"No is no, Akali. That's final." As soon as Ahri finished putting her foot down and making her absolute decision, Evelynn raised the paper bag up to Akali, who reflexively caught it once it was let go.

"Kai'Sa, let's go." Evelynn said before turning around and heading towards the front door, twirling her car key with one finger.

"Right behind you." Kai'Sa snatched her black and gold K/DA cap on the coffee table before she hopped over the couch and trailed after the older artist, waving goodbye at the two other members. "See ya guys later."

"Remember, no ramyuns." Ahri reminded them.

"Got it. No ramyuns."

"I don't need 'em." Was Akali's sudden claim.

Evelynn, who was already pulling the door open, looked back towards Akali with a smirk, while Kai'Sa and Ahri copied her first gesture. Three pairs of eyes watched Akali pull out one of the many packs of ramyuns in the paper bag she was given a couple of seconds ago.

"W-What...!" Ahri furiously whipped around and shot her fellow vocalist a glare. "Evelynn!"

"Yes, darling?" The feigned innocence in her little quip nearly made Ahri's eyes twitch.

"What's the point of everything we said if you're just going to give her that!?"

Evelynn shrugged. "You said not to buy her one, right?"

"But you gave her some." Kai'Sa quietly said as she slowly pulled her cap on, glancing at the bag Akali was clutching away from Ahri.

"Precisely. I  _gave_  her some. I certainly didn't buy that today."

" _Evelynn!_ "

The diva chuckled to herself, grabbing one of Kai'Sa's wrists and pulling the dancer out of the penthouse before Ahri could decide in charging at her with her menacingly well-manicured nails.

"You spoil her too much, y'know." Kai'Sa mentioned once they stepped into the elevator and its steel doors slid close.

"Are you jealous?" Evelynn asked, a lopsided smile on her face as she turned her head to her companion.

Kai'Sa blushed and shook her head. "No!"

"Aww, it looks like you are." Evelynn surely loved poking fun at her bandmates. Literally. She raised a finger and nudged Kai'Sa on the side with a finger, which made the violet-eyed singer jump a step away from her.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Don't worry, Bokkie. Today, I'll be spoiling you."

Kai'Sa's blush darkened even more.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"You're sure these are enough?" Evelynn asked Kai'Sa while she glanced inside the paper bag she carried with her left arm, her right hand fixing the perch of the circular silver-framed sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Enough for at least three to five days." Kai'Sa replied with a smile, blowing a strand of hair away from her face after. "It kinda depends on what I'll whip up."

"Alright then," Evelynn started looking from one restaurant to another as they entered the food area of the mall they're in. "where do you want to eat?"

"I was actually thinking of this restaurant a couple of blocks away from here."

Evelynn turned back to Kai'Sa, slightly narrowing her eyes behind her sunglasses. She knew fully well that the other food establishments outside the mall were mainly the types that serve unhealthy and greasy meals.

"And which may you be referring to?"

Kai'Sa smiled sheepishly. "Remember the restaurant we passed on our way here?"

"Which one, Kai'Sa? Just spit it out."

"Birdio's."

Her right eye twitched. "And why would we go to a cheap eatery if we can dine somewhere else? Preferably one that serves food that are actually good for you."

"A lot of people say that the chicken there is to die for! Oh! And mostly their pizzas!"

"I'll have some delivered at the house later." Evelynn deadpanned. "But right now, no. I am not going to eat there."

"But, Eve!"

"No."

"You promised!"

"I did no such thing."

"In some way, you did!"

"Oh?" The tone of her voice was truly sarcasm at its finest.

"Earlier!" Kai'Sa was one level of volume away from outright yelling. "You told me and I quote,  _'Don't worry, Bokkie. Today, I'll be spoiling you.'_ You said that, remember?"

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, somewhat amused at Kai'Sa's attempt in imitating her voice. "So you want to be spoiled now?"

"Maybe..." If Evelynn can be sarcastic, Kai'Sa can certainly be on the same boat. "...unless that's a luxury only Akali has the privilege to experience."

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn deeply sighed as she settled on one of the tacky red and yellow chairs of the table they chose in the building they have recently entered. Wondering where the two them were at?

Where else? Birdio's!

Crossing her legs underneath the table and tapping her right hand's nails on the furniture's surface, she watched as Kai'Sa ordered for them. Feeling slightly self-conscious in being seen in the place they're currently in, Evelynn made sure her glasses were properly covering her face. Although her efforts were probably useless. After all, her purple Lamborghini can be seen parked at the front parking lot of the building. She was certain that there's already paparazzi lurking around the area.

As much as she didn't desire to eat at Birdio's, she had two reasons that were enough to keep her seated on the chair she's on and prevented her from just returning to her car and leaving her company to dine alone.

First reason is the fact that she had told Kai'Sa she'll be spoiling her today. She may not have outright promised the dancer such treatment, but she admits that she somehow got her hands tied by herself.

Second reasons is simple. She absolutely loves seeing her friends smile and Kai'Sa is definitely someone she brands with such label.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Evelynn was finally joined by her bandmate, who was carrying the tray of their order. She was quick to eye Kai'Sa's choice of food with distaste, which of course didn't escape the other's notice.

"Don't worry," Kai'Sa took the plate of salad and placed it in front of Evelynn. "I got you a salad since you made it very clear you don't want any chicken. Or burger. Or pizza. Or  _any_  of their signature dishes."

Evelynn disregarded Kai'Sa little sarcasm, smiling sweetly. "How thoughtful."

When Kai'Sa finally settled herself across Evelynn and began to eat, the magenta-haired singer chose to take only small bites from the greens on her plate. It's rather obvious that she wouldn't really satisfy her hunger with such a light meal, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

That didn't mean Kai'Sa failed to read her mind.

"At least try some of the fries." The dancer suggested, nodding at the mentioned food as she took her glass of soda. "They're crispy."

Evelynn's lips pursed in contemplation, mind half-focused on deciding if she should consume a few pieces of the oily potatoes. It was certainly a nourishment she would not include in her diet.

"Sorry for the delay." Came a sincere apology from behind the violet-eyed artist. "Here's your milkshake."

While Evelynn merely nodded her head at the brown-haired employee, Kai'Sa pulled her glass away from her lips and was just about to gulp down all the soda in her mouth in order for her to properly thank the server.

But when her amethyst orbs bore into warm and striking Egyptian blue eyes...

" _Pfffuu!_ " Kai'Sa thankfully turned away in time before she spat out all the carbonated drink she had in her mouth, the sputtered liquid landing on not only her food but also a part of Evelynn's as well.

Evelynn lowered her face into a hand of hers in silent embarrassment on her tablemate's behalf, sighing quietly as she pushed her salad forward a tad bit and wordlessly told anyone that was looking at them that she was done with the dish itself.

"Oh my God," The server, who was genuinely surprised at Kai'Sa's abrupt reaction, placed the glass of milkshake on a vacant space on the table before she pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket, offering said cloth to the coughing female without much thought. "are you alright?"

Kai'Sa forced herself to nod a couple of times to assure the other person, half-consciously accepting the handkerchief and using it to wipe the dripping soda around her mouth and chin.

"T-Thank you..." She managed to say when her coughing fit died down.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The sincere concern in the blue-eyed female's voice was making the dancer's heart beat even faster. It was helping but at the same time not.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Kai'Sa straightened her posture once she finished cleaning up her face, gathering enough courage to look back to the server and smile thankfully at her. "Thank you for the milkshake."

Evelynn stared at Kai'Sa with amusement, feeling rather entertained with how the dancer was adorably blushing and looking at the brown-haired female as if she was the celebrity between the two of them.

The girl lightly laughed, flashing a naturally lovable grin afterwards. "You're welcome."

The diva thought that was the end of the conversation between the pair, so she was taken by surprise when Kai'Sa stopped the employee from leaving by grabbing her right arm. The person in question turned back to her bandmate, a little bit surprised at the sudden gesture.

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" The server smiled again. "Remembered something you need?"

"Uhh, no, not exactly." Kai'Sa cleared her throat and retracted her hand, cheeks taking a darker shade of red. "I just wanted to say that, well..."

Kai'Sa nearly lost her vocabulary when hers and the yet to be named girl made eye contact once again. She suddenly felt like she was drowning in those stunning blue hues. Despite feeling such, the words composed by her heart-controlled brain poured out of her lips like how water would pour out from a broken faucet.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

The girl visibly blushed, taken off-guard by the compliment that had came out of nowhere. "My eyes? You... You like them?"

"W-What?" Kai'Sa blinked, suddenly snapping out of the trance the girl had unintentionally put her in. "I...! I mean, ice!  _Ice!_  I was talking about the ice!"

To provide emphasis on her pathetically lame excuse, Kai'Sa turned back to the table and hastily gestured at her glass, which still had couple of ice cubes mixed with the cola.

"The ice is beautiful!"

"There's absolutely  _nothing_  appealing about the ice cubes." Evelynn couldn't stop herself from shutting down Kai'Sa's bullshit with a humor-laced comment.

Like what she expected, Kai'Sa shot her a wide-eyed glare, telling her through the gaze to shut up and get her own life to mess with. Evelynn snickered at her, which fueled the glare's intensity.

"Hey! Sivir!" A booming voice rang throughout the room, capturing every diner's attention. The man wearing what looks to be a chicken suit called out a name which was surprisingly their server's.

Sivir, the same person that seemed to have unknowingly struck Kai'Sa with Cupid's arrow, spun around to look at the hulking man that shouted her name. "Yeah, boss?"

"Delivery order!"

Nodding, Sivir turned back to the two K/DA members and gave a small smile. "Excuse me, ladies."

Evelynn briefly waved, while Kai'Sa muttered her own goodbye. Once Sivir picked up the boxes of pizza she needed to deliver, stored it in her delivery pack and left the building, Kai'Sa finally found her voice again.

"She forgot her handkerchief." Kai'Sa murmured, looking down at the cloth she was holding.

"With all the soda it's soaked with, I'm sure she doesn't want it back." Evelynn said with a little laugh before teasingly adding, "Not to mention all that saliva of yours."

"Shut up!"

The handkerchief was launched across the table.

" _Bokkie!_ "

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The complete group of K/DA were seated around the living room, each having a bowl of food of their own. The large serving bowl of pesto pasta can be found on the coffee table at the center of the room, free for any of them to take from if ever they wanted more to eat.

"Wow, Kai'Sa." Ahri said, a pleased expression on her face. "This pasta is just amazing."

"Mm-hm!" Akali hummed in agreement through a mouthful of noodles.

Kai'Sa smiled broadly. "Thanks. I try my best."

"I'm quite sure you did." Evelynn said after she had chewed and swallowed the forkful of pasta she had eaten. "With you being inspired by a certain someone, of course we should've expected something delicious for dinner."

"Inspired?" Ahri's face changed into a somewhat teasing one as she smirked at the dreamer of the group. "Well, well, well, do tell, Bokkie."

Kai'Sa's cheeks flushed instantly. "T-There's nothing to tell."

"You have a crush on someone, Kai?" Akali asked when she finally gulped down the food she had stuffed in her mouth.

"No, I don't."

"It's a delivery girl from Birdio's." Evelynn said before Kai'Sa could even blink. "Her name's Shiva, I think."

"It's  _Sivir_." Just like what the diva predicted, Kai'Sa corrected the mistake she purposely made.

"And how would you know?" Came the teasing query from the amber-eyed vocalist.

Akali gave Kai'Sa a little nudge on the side. "Come on, Bokkie. Just spill."

"Oh she spilled enough a few hours ago." Evelynn continued cracking jokes at the dancer's expense. "I think she's had enough of that."

"Evelynn!" Slightly shouting, voice sounding defensive, blushing, the signs were totally clear. Kai'Sa has a crush.

"I'm more surprised that you got Eve to eat at Birdio's." Ahri brought up, her earnest reaction written all over her face as she glanced between Kai'Sa and Evelynn.

Evelynn snorted. "It was my first and last."

"Even if Akali asks to eat there?"

"What?" The diva shifted her gaze to the blonde singer, eyes narrowing. "Does that even make a difference?"

Kai'Sa and Ahri nodded, while Akali tilted her head in question.

"Ever since we got together, Akali had always been spoiled by you." Kai'Sa, who welcomed the sudden shift of topic with open arms, pointed out.

"I knew you were jealous." Evelynn's halfhearted accusing stare made the dancer stifle a laugh.

"Eve, just accept it when we say that Akali's spoiled rotten when it comes to you." Ahri said with a tone of finality, looking rather smug with what she said.

"Eve's just being nice to me." Akali said, not really feeling like she was being pampered by the diva of K/DA. "Right, Eve?"

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn stood up, abandoned her food on the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen.

"Rogue, I'm confiscating your ramyuns."

Akali's eyes widened in horror.

"What!?"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yay! Pizza Delivery Sivir has finally made an appearance! :D
> 
> I'm sure some of you see this as some sort of filler chapter, but this is actually going to be my bridge to bring out a bit of Akali's possessiveness over Evelynn. And yes, I am also planning to bring out some jealousy from Evelynn.
> 
> Any scenes you readers might want to be included? I can't guarantee that all of your ideas will be incorporated in the story, but I will definitely consider them. (Besides, if your idea doesn't work in this story, it can always be done through one-shot, right? :3)


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 5**

Huffing, Akali crossed her arms and just sat there beside the treadmill Evelynn was using, her eyes narrowed and her lips slightly pouted. It's only seven o'clock in the morning yet Akali was fully awake and was trying her best to glare at the person using the exercise equipment.

After exactly two of her workout songs had passed with Akali not moving from her place at the left side of the treadmill, Evelynn removed one of her Bluetooth earbuds, specifically her left, from her ear before speaking to her glaring company.

"Staring at me won't get you anywhere, Rogue."

"I'll stop once you give me my ramyuns back."

At the right handrail of the treadmill, the bag of spicy ramyun can be found dangling, looking as if it was tempting Akali to defy Evelynn and just try to snatch it away. Ever since Ahri and Kai'Sa brought up how spoiled she was with Evelynn, the latter decided to tighten the reins on her.

The video games she owned was now locked somewhere in Evelynn's walk-in closet, preventing her from even seeing the consoles. To make things much worse, the vocalist also confiscated Akali's ramyun to show the others that she wasn't spoiling her, which now explains why Akali was  _'ramyun-less'_.

"Akali, aren't you supposed to be exercising?"

Akali's posture became rigid for a moment before she looked over her shoulder, where she found Ahri and Kai'Sa walking through the entrance of their personal gym room.

"We need to keep ourselves fit." Kai'Sa said, momentarily striking a pose that put fair amount of attention on her toned stomach. "It'd be much harder losing weight, trust me."

"And you need to burn all the calories you ate for the past couple of days." Ahri pointed out as she started doing her stretches at one side of the room.

"I have fast metabolism."

"That still doesn't excuse you from exercising." Evelynn countered her reasoning with ease, putting the earbud she was holding back into her ear before the rapper could even think of a retort of her own.

As much as she would want to show defiance towards the older artists she calls her friends, doing so wouldn't really help her case. In fact, the more she probably stuck to her childish side, the more she'll receive these kinds of  _'punishments'_.

Rather reluctantly, Akali pushed herself off the floor and walked towards the hanging punching bag at the other end of the room. While she did a few stretches from her exercise space, she gave a few glances at her bandmates, who each had their own routines.

Ahri was using the exercise bike beside the treadmill, the latter just vacated by its previous user. Kai'Sa thanked Evelynn before she got onto the treadmill and started the equipment back up for her own exercise.

Her blue eyes followed Evelynn, who took the bag of ramyun and placed it on one of the benches near the side of the room where an entire wall is covered with a wide full-body mirror. Through the mirror, Akali saw Evelynn smirk and wink at her before she clasped her hands together in front of her and began performing sumo squats.

For a long moment, Akali managed to focus her attention on the punching bag she was using. Her bandage-wrapped hands were clenched into tight fists as she punched the hanging bag with all her strength. The audible impacts of her fists onto the leather surface of the bag echoed throughout the room, its noise mixing with the treadmill's almost inaudible whirring and the soft breaths of the other three artists.

The more she punched, the more she forgot about why she was bugging Evelynn in the first place. The matter was pushed back in the farthest part of her mind, her brain focusing on remembering all the martial arts she learned from her family's dojo.

Soon enough, she was doing roundhouse punches that could probably knock out a normal person with one strike. The loudest hit that echoed in the room was when she took a step away from the bag before she performed a flying roundhouse kick. Once the bag was forced away, Akali relaxed herself a bit and caught the dangling equipment when it swung back to her. She deeply exhaled, rolling her shoulders a little as soon as she finished steadying the punching bag.

Huffing once again, Akali repeated the punches she was doing, but this time, she wasn't as focused as she was like earlier. Her eyes, mainly her right one, were looking past the bag of sand and towards the artist that was performing squats in front of the mirror.

At first, Akali was actually impressed at how Evelynn looked so casual with her movements. The beads of sweat that were forming over her skin were disregarded, and it honestly made the diva look somewhat appealing. For Akali, at least.

From the reflection of Evelynn's face down to the impressive shape of that marvelous butt of hers, Akali's eyes wandered. The strength and force behind her punches weakened little by little until she was literally just standing behind the punching bag, fingers half-grasping the hanging equipment and gaze completely stuck on Evelynn's magnificent derrière.

Cautiously, Akali checked her other two bandmates. Ahri seems to be tilting her head every now and then along with the music playing through her earbuds, while everything above Kai'Sa's waist danced along with the music pouring from her own earphones. Just like Evelynn, the pair was also deafened by their music.

Seeing that the trio seemed to be absorbed in their workouts, Akali returned her gaze to Evelynn, who was still doing those squats that made her butt practically cry out for attention.

Well, Akali surely was giving her attention to it.

Far too much.

"You're all red, Rogue." Evelynn abruptly spoke up, smirking at her through the mirror once she noticed Akali's observing gaze. "Tired already?"

Akali's face, which was already dusted with a bit of color due to the inspection she was doing a moment before she was caught red-handed by the older singer, became darker and more pronounced. The rapper shook her head a bit too furiously in reply, knowing that a verbal response wouldn't really be heard by the earphone-wearing diva.

"That butt is too gorgeous to exist." She muttered, confident that Evelynn would not hear her comment.

"A bit forward but a compliment nonetheless." The smirk of the amber-eyed woman morphed into a complacent grin, the smug aura of the facial expression causing a new wave of embarrassment to wash over Akali. "I'm flattered that you think my butt is gorgeous."

"N-No! I...! Shut up!" Akali tried tuning out Evelynn's teasing chortle by assaulting the punching bag in front of her, cheeks blushing like mad as she started raining punches on the poor gym equipment.

_'I thought she was wearing earphones!'_

"Feel free to touch if you want, darling. I don't mind."

"How did you even hear me!?" Akali shouted, feeling absolutely embarrassed as her once firm and precise strikes became as messy as the movements of an inexperienced martial artist.

Evelynn chuckled, leaving her position and deciding to walk towards the flustered freestyler. "My earbuds already ran out of juice a couple of minutes ago. As for you..."

Akali stopped her punching, shifted and began side-stepping around the bag, not wanting Evelynn to get too close to her. Next thing they both knew, the two of them were walking around in circles, the punching bag being the only barrier between them.

"...were you checking me out?"

"Can't a girl enjoy the view every once and a while?" Her tone was supposedly laced with confidence, but she only managed to succeed giving at least half of what she intended to show. Yes, she may be the youngest in the group, but that didn't mean she didn't have any thoughts that can usually be found in an adult's mind.

"I suppose not." That smirk on Evelynn's lips denied Akali the desire to vanquish her blush. "But why are you running now?"

"I'm not running. I'm walking."

"Your  _'view'_  is literally allowing you to come face to face with it, so why are you, as you say,  _walking_  away from it?"

"Can we stop? We look like idiots." Akali said, hoping it would finally halt Evelynn's movements. As much as she wanted to look towards Ahri or Kai'Sa for help, she did  _not_  want to remove her eyes from the diva that was closely resembling a cat stalking a tiny mouse.

"I wasn't the one caught staring at someone's butt."

"I wasn't...-!" Akali shut her mouth. It's true. She was spotted staring at Evelynn's rump earlier, but she didn't really want to admit that outright. She was trying her best to preserve the remains of her dignity.

Unfortunately for Akali, she had allowed herself to become too distracted with her thoughts, which gave the diva the chance to corner her. The loud slap of Evelynn's hands on the leather of the punching bag was audible and it made Akali jump. She felt like she had only blinked. By the time she realized her current situation, it was too late.

Back against the punching bag and a pair of arms cornering her from either sides, Akali was left to stare at Evelynn, who was looking at her with an expression that made her feel more disheveled than she already was. Despite being only an inch taller than her, Akali felt like the magenta-haired vocalist was towering over her.

"You weren't what, hmm?" Evelynn murmured, leaning close and hovering her face right across Akali's in a dangerously close manner.

"Y-You... You love flustering me as much as you spoil me, don't you?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? I don't spoil you. I'm merely being nice."

"I thought we should be exercising." Akali muttered, trying to find more excuses.

"I thought so, too, until I found your eyes practically  _melting_  my butt with its gaze."

Akali made a face. She knows the extent of teasing and how people love asserting dominance over others, but did she really look and act like someone that can easily be subdued with piercing gazes and alluring words?

...Maybe, especially when it comes to the bewitching woman before her, but that's  _not_  the point!

The rapper felt like Evelynn was teasing her too much just because of a possible assumption that she has no experience with these kinds of behaviors and predicaments. She needed to show the older female that she can keep up with not only her but Ahri and Kai'Sa as well.

How could she retaliate though?

"Cat got your tongue?" Evelynn gave her lips a little boop with her finger, chuckling. "You're suddenly quiet."

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn was suddenly pressed close to Akali thanks to the rapper's right arm suddenly wrapping around her waist and pulling her forward. Akali swiftly shifted her footing, so she wasn't leaning on the punching bag for support. Once she had a secured stance and had Evelynn against her, she surprisingly succeeded in putting on a self-assured smile.

"You really enjoy teasing me, huh?" She asked the diva, who was staring at her with genuine surprise in her eyes.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, feeling rather amused at the assertive demeanor Akali took up. Their maknae was finally fighting back with her claws and Evelynn nearly wanted to feign shedding a tear at such  _'momentous'_  development.

"My God, Akali..." Evelynn's acting was absolute perfection. The surprise that briefly flashed in Akali's eyes told the diva that the ramyun-lover was shocked with her half-breathless manner of speaking. "I've never thought that you could be so... So..."

Akali's confidence was honestly off the charts all of a sudden. She never thought she'd actually be capable of making K/DA's beloved diva lose her control in such situation.

"So dominant? Assertive? Superior?" Even though she maintained her cool yet challenging expression, she failed hiding the excitement that hinted her voice.

"So..." Evelynn almost felt bad with what she's about to say and do."... _cute._ "

The confident curve on the rapper's lips wilted and her lips parted for her to say something, but not a single word left her. She stared right back at Evelynn's face, which now brazenly showed an entertained look.

Evelynn tittered as she lightly shook her head. "That might have worked on Kai'Sa, maybe even Ahri, but me? Darling..."

Akali's once firm hold around Evelynn significantly loosened, while her face colored crimson once again. Instead of pulling herself away from the freestyler, Evelynn cupped the younger girl's face and placed a kiss on her nose.

"...you should learn to pick your battles more carefully."

Okay, Akali's plan  _totally_  backfired on her. Time to abort the mission and jump ship.

"Evelynn," Ahri, who was shockingly away from the exercise bike and was literally standing just a few steps away from them, was regarding the two of them, mainly Evelynn, with a scolding look. "can't you just give Akali a break?"

"She started it." Surprisingly for Ahri, it was Evelynn who said that. The amber-eyed artist stepped away from Akali, innocently shrugging. She acted as if she didn't do anything worth being noticed by the blonde. "She was staring at my butt."

"Everyone stares at your butt." Ahri deadpanned in return.

"Hmm, I suppose that's true."

Kai'Sa plucked her earbuds from its place in her ears and held the tiny pieces of technology with both of her hands, still jogging on the treadmill while she watched the trio with her own amusement.

"I stare at your butt, Eve." Kai'Sa shamelessly confessed. "I mean, who doesn't? Your butt is like,  _goals._ "

Ahri thought about the dancer's words before she gave a conceding shrug. "Kai'Sa does have a point."

"I'm not the only one, then?" Akali asked, feeling a bit of relief and a touch of hope rise within her. "She can't hold that against me, right?"

"Oh no, I will most  _definitely_  hold it against you, Rogue." Evelynn turned back to fully face Akali, smirking.

"What? Why me? What about Kai'Sa over there? She literally  _admitted_  that she stares at your butt  _all_  the time!"

"Akali, you're our  _maknae_." Ahri reasoned as if her words made actual sense. It also sounded as if she had read Evelynn's very own thoughts. "Of course it's always different with you."

"That, and you're the only person that Eve has allowed to sleep on her bed other than herself." Kai'Sa added, earning a nod of support from their band leader.

"Bokkie, just admit it. You are just jealous." Evelynn directed her gaze to Kai'Sa, her smirk now being flashed to the said dancer.

"I'm  _not_  jealous! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Many times probably, especially if you keep up these kinds of comments of yours."

Kai'Sa huffed and turned her head away, which only prompted a small laugh from the diva. Ahri shook her head and just made her way to the exercise bike again, leaving Akali, in some way, alone with Evelynn again.

The latter spun around to face the pouting azure-eyed artist. "You can go ahead and continue your exercise. I'm done with mine."

Akali mutely nodded, not really trusting herself to properly provide a verbal reply in return. If only Evelynn had left like a normal person, then maybe Akali wouldn't have developed any thoughts that sprouted out of nowhere. Instead of just exiting the room, Evelynn pointed her butt to Akali and gave the shapely rear a few light pats and a little shake.

"Last chance to touch it."

"W-What!?" Akali jumped back, her back bumping against the punching the second she lost her balance, her own rump planting on the matted floor. "Y-You're...! Are you  _actually_  serious!?"

Rather than saying anything else, Evelynn's ever vixen-like laugh rang throughout the room as she practically strutted to the exit. She made sure to sway her hips naturally, knowing Akali's gaze was fixated on her backside.

Akali didn't get up from the floor immediately. She had a lot of things in her mind to even think properly. Hell, she didn't even realize that Evelynn ended up forgetting the bag of ramyun.

The way Evelynn teased her recently was much more forward than her previous experiences. The diva always treated her as if she was a ten year old, but what Evelynn had been doing to her earlier? That was certainly different from the past teasings.

A whole lot.

One of her hands wandered over to her chest. The gesture made her realize how much the beating organ was so affected with the happenings earlier. Her heart was as flustered as she was and she truly didn't know why Evelynn's actions had so much impact on her.

Knowing she didn't have any more drive to exercise and had lost all her focus in doing such, Akali decided to just leave and retreat into her room. Thankfully, on her way to her quarters, she didn't cross paths with Evelynn. She's quite sure that the mentioned woman must be in the shower.

With that particular thought in mind, Akali walked into her bedroom with a head filled with the creations of her imagination. What might those creations be?

Akali couldn't bring herself to stay still and settle on one spot. She paced around her room, not really knowing how to erase the images her brain continuously conjured up. She shrugged off her dark green exercise jacket, tossing it to the sofa near the windows and leaving herself in wearing her sports bra as her only top clothing.

Despite wearing such light clothing, her body was feeling too hot and it definitely did not need any more clothes that could make it warmer. She needed to cool down.

She cursed herself for thinking about Evelynn and the shower itself altogether. Now she was stuck imagining what the sexy artist looks like wearing nothing but lucky water droplets that would trail down her skin like some sort of cool and clear ink.

Akali wished those drops of aqua were her fingertips. Unlike those mindless droplets, she'd properly trace patterns all over Evelynn's skin like how a painter would meticulously run their brush across their precious canvass.

She'd pay the closest attention to the little details. She would gently stroke the skin that would no doubt be smooth and she would attentively watch how Evelynn's face would present a reaction towards her actions.

...

...

...

Akali harshly shook her head, disbelief suddenly filling her entire body.

_'What the hell am I thinking!?'_ She wanted to give herself a huge slap.  _'Am I actually...!? N-No! I can't fantasize about her!'_

Or can she?

The thought sounded oh so appealing.

The act of trying to forget about all these inappropriate thoughts was honestly impossible. She's extremely sure of it. Each image she erased, her perverted brain would just draw up another one. One that's much, much,  _much_  more explicit than the previous.

In the end, Akali ended up tossing herself on her bed, legs still dangling over the edge. She stared up at the ceiling of her quarters, mind drifting away and deep into the gutter.

The more she stayed still and thought about Evelynn showering in the neighbouring room, the more she continued to overheat.

Why now?

Why would she think of  _these_  thoughts now?

"I'm..." Akali's cheeks felt like they couldn't get any warmer. "...I'm gay?"

Not that there's anything wrong with that, but she always did think she's straight. Realizing that she wasn't anymore threw her out of whack. This maddening and absolutely unforeseen turning point of her life was just unbelievable. It literally just came out of nowhere. She's pretty sure she's straight, but when it comes to Evelynn...

The pole called her sexuality wasn't so straight anymore.

Akali covered her face with her hands, successfully muffling the scream she released. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. When she was still in high school, she could remember how hard she had been crushing on one of her schoolmates, who was actually a male. The guy also studied martial arts, which made Akali fall for him even more.

But then, she found out that he was already in a relationship with someone. Of course she immediately started staying away from the guy. She didn't want to be a bother to him and his romantic partner after all.

Now though, she wasn't just crushing on someone. She was  _lusting_  for someone. And not  _just_  someone! No, she was lusting for  _Evelynn_!

The same Evelynn that's branded as K/DA's one and only bonafide diva.

The same Evelynn she was checking out a couple of minutes ago.

The same Evelynn that's showering at the other room as she freaked out.

Akali whined to herself as she began rolling around her bed, unable to just keep still. She felt like she needed to move around or else she would just self-destruct with all these unfamiliar feelings and emotions flooding her entire system.

What would her parents say? They're very old-fashioned when it comes to these kinds of things. When she had reached the age of eighteen, her mother had literally given her a talk about premarital sex and how it is gravely frowned upon by their family. She had also heard about a relative of theirs, a distant cousin of hers, being disowned because he came out to his parents that he's gay and that he wanted the family to accept his male lover.

Evelynn may not be her girlfriend, but what Akali's doing right now goes against her family's perspective in life. She had already received an earful through the phone from her father when he saw the music video of  _POP/STARS_. He claimed that it was inappropriate of her to expose her stomach like how she had done not only in the video but also during concerts.

Her mother was a bit more open-minded than her father though. The woman fully supported her music career and how she dressed herself, but something tells Akali the same cannot be said if she ever came back home just to tell them about her sexual preferences.

No, it would certainly  _not_  come to that.

Akali shook her head, trying her best to rid herself of all the thoughts that concerned Evelynn and the feelings she might possibly hold for the mentioned vocalist.

Whatever she's feeling for Evelynn, she would suppress it until it fades into nothing. If she stopped herself from going after someone in the past, no matter how big or little the attraction may be, then she can probably do it again.

Now she just needs to figure out how she could stay away from Evelynn as much as possible.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Dressed in nothing but standard black bra and panties, Evelynn was relaxing on her bed with a fashion magazine. Her laptop was open at her right, which displayed a tweet she had posted last night. She was checking some of the comments it garnered before she grew bored of it and decided to entertain herself by updating her knowledge about the current fashion trends.

Kai'Sa was cooking lunch downstairs, so here she was, waiting to be called once the food is ready. She does house chores like the others as well, but since she had done grocery shopping yesterday, she gets a free pass. That, and Ahri hates it whenever she did housework.

One time, Evelynn decided to annoy her friend by going inside the blonde's room at four o'clock in the morning. She plugged the vacuum machine to the nearest electrical socket and  _viola_ , she started cleaning the K/DA leader's sleeping quarters.

Ever since then, Evelynn only had the task of dusting the furniture in the house and sometimes washing the dishes assigned to her. She had no one but Ahri to thank for such a short list of housework being given to her.

A chime-like sound came from the laptop, grabbing its owner's attention in a heartbeat. Evelynn placed the magazine aside before moving her laptop in front of her, adjusting her legs until she was sitting in an Indian style position.

It looks like she received a message.

From Ahri.

Evelynn shook her head, thinking her friend was such a lazy ass for not just coming to her room to talk to her. Opening the message thread, she started reading whatever it was the other female wrote. In her mind, she was already composing possible replies.

**Ahri:**  Our fans dont believe you

**Evelynn:**  Believe me with what?

**Ahri:**  They still think you and Akali are a thing

**Evelynn:**  I already tweeted what more do you want from me woman?

**Ahri:**  Kai suggested something

**Evelynn:**  And whats that?

**Ahri:**  She said that you should make a vlog of you flirting with me and her :3

**Evelynn:**  How the hell is that going to help?

**Ahri:**  The fans will just think youre just a really flirty person so it might stop the Akalynn virus from spreading

**Evelynn:**  Akalynn?

**Ahri:**  It stands for Akali x Evelynn (try to keep up to date with the news grandma)

**Evelynn:**  Look whos talking

**Ahri:**  Hey! This isnt about me! This is about what you and Akali started

**Evelynn:**  How am I supposed to record myself flirting with you and Bokkie without the whole thing looking fake?

**Ahri:**  Just think of a bunch of flirty things to say to us and were gonna act like a bunch of giddy high school girls

**Evelynn:**  Youre going to embarrass yourself

**Ahri:**  Oh come on! Work with me here!

**Evelynn:**  Dont you have any other ideas? (Yknow... one that doesnt suck)

**Ahri:**  I'll think of another one if this fails so try fake-flirting first!

Sighing in exasperation, Evelynn closed her laptop and got off her bed. The sooner she gets this over with, the sooner all the notifications she keeps on getting from her social media accounts will stop.

She decided to slip on a casual pair of denim shorts before leaving her room with her phone in hand, not bothering on putting on something else to cover her bra. Sometimes during evenings, she'd walk around the penthouse in nothing but lingerie, so walking around now in nothing but shorts and a bra would be considered somewhat tamed for her.

Evelynn just pushed the ajar door of Ahri's bedroom, walking in without even bothering in asking permission to enter the room itself. She found her friend seated on the bed, pillow on her lap and laptop perched on the said cushion.

"You're gonna start  _now_?" Ahri asked her, surprised that she was already going to try the idea Kai'Sa brought up.

"I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Evelynn had the front camera of her phone open, pressing  _'Record'_  first before she situated herself beside Ahri.

The K/DA leader hastily brushed all the hair that could possibly be sticking out of place, stopping once she was in the shot of the camera. Evelynn had already erased her annoyed look with a perfectly believable expression that exuded nothing but seduction at its finest.

"Hey, Ahri." Evelynn cooed in a bedroom voice that could probably coax anyone to join her in bed. Even her facial expression can be easily categorized as the panty-dropper kind. "I have a question."

"What is it, Eve?" Ahri's acting was actually stupendous. She looked and sounded exasperated with the way Evelynn  _'bothered'_  her from using her laptop.

Maybe they could actually pull this stunt off.

"Well, I have to be honest with you..." Just when Ahri thought everything was going so smooth, Evelynn followed up with, "...you smell like trash."

Ahri's fake irritated look suddenly became genuine and more noticeable. She gave Evelynn a look of disbelief as she asked in an appalled manner, "Did you just call me  _trash_?"

"Mm-hm. If you are, then..." Evelynn still played along, not because she was doing this for the vlog, but mainly because she wanted to pull on Ahri's leg even more. "...maybe I can finally take you out?"

...

...

...

Evelynn fast-walked out of the blonde's bedroom, laughing to herself while she dodged the pillows and stuffed toys Ahri launched at her.

"Eve, you little...!"

The diva made her way downstairs before she could fully hear Ahri's insult to her, still snickering to herself as she did. She steadied the camera once she was near the kitchen, making sure it captured her face as she walked into the room where the mouthwatering smell of their delicious lunch was coming from.

"Hey, Kai'Sa." Evelynn greeted in a husky manner that's definitely not used between friends. Kai'Sa can be seen stirring whatever it was she's cooking in the pot on the stove. The magenta-haired singer leaned her head against the dancer's shoulder and raised her phone up until the two of them were in its frame.

"Oh, hey, Eve. What's up?"

"Kai, will you read my palm?" Evelynn asked, showing her right hand to the other female.

"What?" A sincerely surprised smile appeared on Kai'Sa's face before she looked down to the said palm of the diva. She had only mentioned her suggestion to Ahri in passing and she wasn't even sure Evelynn would do it, which explains why she hadn't realized immediately what was happening. "I don't see anything, Eve."

"Of course not. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because love is blind."

"Pfft-hahaha!" Laughter poured out of Kai'Sa's lips once she realized that Evelynn was actually doing her idea. Not only that, but she actually found the older female's pick-up lines very humorous and rather witty.

"Oh my God, Eve..." Kai'Sa managed to say once her laugh died down. "I totally didn't expect that from you."

"I'm like a stack of gifts, Kai. I'm full of surprises." Despite receiving another round of laughter with her second line, Kai'Sa gave Evelynn a kiss on the cheek. The same cheek that the vocalist was tapping her finger on and was wordlessly asking for a kiss in return for her flirting.

"Did you use that on Ahri?"

"Oh no, I used something  _much_  better for her."

"She called me trash!" Came Ahri's shout, which signaled Evelynn that their leader had left her chambers and was approaching her current location.

"And that's my cue to leave." Evelynn said before she swiftly exited the kitchen through the other doorway, evading Ahri's wrath like she had done yesterday.

It lasted at least more than ten minutes but when the founder of K/DA finally calmed down from her vast annoyance towards Evelynn, the latter decided to continue her  _'flirt video'_ by giving her friend another try with a different pick-up line.

Ahri had just exited her bathroom when she was  _'ambushed'_  by Evelynn, who was waiting for her in her quarters and on her bed. The phone camera's recording was resumed when it was pointed at the two of them once again, but this time, the still somewhat irked expression on Ahri's face was as real as how fake the vlog was supposed to be.

"If you're going to call me trash again, Eve, I swear..." Ahri let her threat trail off, knowing she didn't need to complete it to have Evelynn know what she's capable of doing to her.

"This one's different, I promise." Evelynn lovingly wound an arm around Ahri's waist, gazing directly into the honey gold eyes that shined with a bit of annoyance. "Ahri, are your legs made out of peanut butter?"

Ahri, instead of acting like how she said she would act, narrowed her eyes at Evelynn, not at all believing the pick-up line is much better than the last one. Guardedly, she asked, "Why?"

Evelynn's lips curved and took on a smirk that could make anyone's, except for Ahri's, heart quicken. "Because they look so soft and creamy."

...

...

...

"Alright, fine. That was much better than the one earlier." Ahri conceded, giving Evelynn the credit her line deserved.

"Where's my kiss, then?" Evelynn asked, once again tapping a finger on her right cheek.

Ahri rolled her eyes before leaning in and giving her cheek a quick kiss. "There."

"Wow, I felt  _so much_ of your love through that kiss."

"Don't push it."

Evelynn gave her friend a kiss on the cheek as well and a wink at the camera before standing up and leaving the room. Two  _'flirt clips'_  for each of the them were enough, right? Doing more would be too much and would make things too obvious for fans to figure out that the video is technically lie.

Coincidentally, Evelynn crossed paths with Kai'Sa at the hallway, who was just about to call them for lunch. With the violet-eyed cook being her next victim for another session of flirting, this was immensely convenient for her and saved her the unnecessary trouble in going up and down the stairs.

"Kai'Sa, just in time." She wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, her head leaning on it like it was a couple of minutes ago. "Can your legs be used as a belt?"

Kai'Sa looked back at her, an amused gleam in her eyes. "No, why?"

"Because I want it wrapped around my waist." Evelynn imitated a whispered version of a flirty meow at the dancer, who laughed again in reaction towards her words.

"Where do you even come up with this?" Kai'Sa said between her laughs, shaking her head as she did.

"I'm honestly making this up as I go." Evelynn said, pointing her cheek to Kai'Sa, who placed a kiss on it without batting an eyelash. She then nodded her head to Ahri's bedroom door. "Go ahead and call Ahri. I'll get Akali."

Evelynn paused the recording and was about to turn away when Kai'Sa grabbed her arm and said, "Do one pick-up line with her, too. It'd be too suspicious if you only  _'flirted'_  with Ahri and me."

"I guess you make a sensible point." She replied, nodding and humming in agreement. "Well, hopefully, Rogue won't be too flustered."

"I'm sure Akali will handle this like a pro. Pretty sure she's had a fair share of guys chasing after her in the past, so a little pick-up line won't be so bad."

With that assurance said, Kai'Sa went straight to Ahri's room, leaving Evelynn to continue on her way to the rapper's quarters. She only continued the recording again when she knocked on the door and was invited in by the occupant of the room.

"Hey there."

Meanwhile, in Akali's perspective...

The freestyle expert, who was already dressed in a fresh set of casual clothes, froze in the middle of tying her hair up in its usual ponytail. Though she managed to continue doing so a moment after the little greeting the diva gave her.

"Oh, uh, hi, Eve." Akali thankfully didn't fail in wearing a carefree smile, keeping her messily organized feelings in a bottle within her. "Lunch is ready?"

"That can wait. For now, I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

Evelynn joined Akali on the foot of the bed, making sure their thighs were touching once she was seated. Unfortunately for Akali, the vocalist with her knew nothing about the crisis she had earlier. In fact, she was still having it but was surprisingly able to succeed in concealing it.

"Hmm..."

Evelynn purposely leaned closer to her seatmate as she hummed. She knew that if she lessened her show of affection, it'll surely arouse the suspicions of their fans. She couldn't be all  _'touchy-feely'_  with Ahri and Kai'Sa then suddenly be distant with Akali. That was like a call for suspicion. She didn't want all the energy and effort she had put in to making the video end up down the drain.

"I can't help but notice something."

Akali was honestly surprised that she wasn't losing her cool yet. Their conversation has barely started, but her heart was already freaking out inside of her ribs. She can hear it commanding her to just vanquish the small distance between her and Evelynn. Other than that, there was also this unexplainable yearning that involved her doing what she wanted to do to the diva when the said female was under the shower at least an hour ago.

"Notice what?"

"Your lips look so  _lonely_." Evelynn made sure the camera had a view of them as she turned and captured Akali's gaze in a breath's worth of time. She may not be aware of it, but Akali felt like her heart was about to explode. "Would it like to meet mine?"

From the way her cheeks reddened to how she lost her capabilities in giving an understandable response, everything about her reaction was found absolutely  _adorable_  by the person responsible for it all. Chuckling, Evelynn shook her head when Akali was still speechless and remained looking like a human with a face of a red tomato.

Leaning close, she planted a kiss on the rapper's right cheek, which caused even more emotions to surface inside the described artist.

"I'm joking, Rogue. Now," Evelynn confessed, finally stopping the recording of the video before standing up and giving Akali a nudge on the arm. She still had a little smile on her face as she spoke. It would be lie if Evelynn claimed that she didn't have at least a bit of fun from everything she had done with her bandmates. "let's go before Kai'Sa and Ahri eats all the food."

Akali could only nod and watch as Evelynn started out of her room, those amber crystals of hers fixated on the screen of her phone. She was already planning on uploading the video, oblivious towards the state she had left the rapper in.

Behind the diva, Akali's door clicked close.

...

...

...

...

...

Akali threw her entire self back, once again landing on the sheets of her bed with an audible puff-like sound. A whine-like squeal left her as soon as she felt her heart nurture the feelings she was developing for Evelynn despite her brain's protests towards the uncontrollable act.

Feelings that were once in a deep slumber were now awake and they were only getting stronger with every memory Akali made with Evelynn. Most especially ones that involved those heavenly lips.

"No, no, no..." Akali wanted to pull her hair out with how much her feelings were conflicting with one another and was clashing chaotically inside of her.

The lust she was feeling for Evelynn was growing and it was also fostering genuine adoration and attraction towards the mentioned woman. She was failing with her goal in distancing herself from Evelynn and deep inside, a part of her was actually rubbing its hands together while laughing in triumph.

"No!" She shouted, shoving herself off the bed and getting up on her two feet. She shook her head and stomped her foot once on the floor. "I can't like her like this! I won't!"

She won't chase after Evelynn.

She won't fall for her.

Akali  _promised_  herself she'll deny these feelings the acknowledgment they were begging for.

Of course promises always did have a history in being broken.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay! The gay feelings have come out and are beginning to grow in our beloved rapper. The romance will surely be coming in soon.
> 
> For those who think I'm taking this too slow, I just want to say that I don't want to rush this, y'know? I want their (Akali x Evelynn) attraction for one another to progress like how relationships normally would go. I can't really just throw them in bed together. XD (That's highly likely to happen in the League of Legends: One Shots though)
> 
> For those who might have been offended with how Akali somewhat sees being gay is not nice, I want you readers to know that I meant no offense with that. I'm actually bisexual, so yes, I meant to offend no one with that.
> 
> And for those who are wondering, the idea of Evelynn doing pick-up lines were inspired by "Help Helen Smash" videos. It's an idea the Tumblr user "phuezo" had mentioned in Tumblr in the K/DA Chat.
> 
> The pick-up line video will of course cause more speculations with the fans, especially with how Akali reacted during her part in the video. ;)
> 
> I know a fair lot of you wants to see a club scene and that would probably be either in the next chapter or the following one, I guess it depends how this story progresses.
> 
> And newsflash! DJ Sona will be making an appearance soon! :D (For those who wanted Pentakill Sona, don't worry, my peeps! I got you covered, just wait for it)
> 
> Expect our lovable K/DA to experience a meet-and-greet next chapter and of course, there will be a certain something that's going to happen to the four of them. ^u^


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT 6**

At the VIP hall of the event center of the Mall of Valoran, a large stage can be found set up with dozens and dozens of chairs facing the platform. Around the area, there were steel barricades scattered and prepared to hold back any fans that might try to cut in front of those who were already falling in line. Despite the celebrities still not present in the vicinity, there were already so many people present in the area.

And the mall had literally just opened.

Last night, Ahri had finally confirmed in her Twitter and Instagram account that she and the entire K/DA group are the surprise guests of the  _Music Con 2018_  that's going to be held in the mentioned mall above. Their fans went wild as expected and in a blink of an eye, all the tickets for that convention were suddenly sold out overnight, especially the VIP ones.

Inside the stretched limousine heading to the venue, the complete members of K/DA can be found wearing the attire they wore in their POP/STARS music video. Aside from their other hits, POP/STARS was the most successful, so they often attended events in the outfits they used in the video.

Ahri and Evelynn's tails and Kai'Sa's shoulder accessories, which were developed and custom-made by a high-tech company, were already waiting for them at their destination since those parts of their clothing set were too huge to be comfortably fit inside the vehicle they're in right now. They weren't really easy to be carried around like Akali's golden kama and kunai, which was in the black case in the trunk of their limo.

Unlike Ahri and Evelynn, who were both used to being guests in various types of events, this would be Akali and Kai'Sa's first official meet-and-greet with their fans. They're both new in this industry, so they were really excited with what's going to happen today.

When the car stopped at one of the back entrances and the four of them stepped out of the limousine, two dozens of men in black pants and black polo shirts with white bold imprints at the back that says  _'SECURITY'_  surrounded them in a protective circle and started escorting them into the building. They gave them enough space to not feel suffocated as they walked, which the group was honestly thankful for. One of the security men retrieved and was carrying the container where Akali's props were stored, holding the case as if it was as precious as his own life.

While the four of them rode the elevator by themselves after being told that there'll be more security waiting for them at their designated floor, it took all of Kai'Sa's self-control for her not to burst with excitement. She may not be bouncing around all over the place like a hyperactive ball, but she sure was speaking rapidly to Ahri, who merely laughed at her display.

Behind the mentioned two, Evelynn can be found checking if her round sunglasses had any dust or anything that might ruin its pristine appearance, while Akali was fixing her cap on her head and making sure it was in a position she wants it to be. While the rapper busied herself with her cap, Evelynn took notice of how Akali was taking a few deep breathings.

"Nervous?" She asked, her voice mostly drowned out by Kai'Sa's chattering. Nonetheless, Akali heard her one-word inquiry.

"Yeah." Akali answered, offering a smile to the diva. "It's always the same, I guess. Never changes."

"There's security all over the place, so you don't have to worry about any crazy fans."

"I'm sure our fans love us." Akali said in a somewhat sure tone. "They wouldn't cause any trouble if they do."

"Oh darling, you're still too inexperienced." Evelynn said, chuckling and giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "I've had my fair share of meet-and-greets. Not all went according to plan."

"That's because the  _'Deeva'_  fan base is much different from the K/DA's." Ahri commented from in front of them, flashing a small grin at them over her shoulder before returning her attention to Kai'Sa.

_**Ding!** _

The moment the elevator doors slid open, the crowd behind the security personnel waiting for them practically blew their eardrums with their squeals and shouts of their names. One of the security guys ushered them out of the lift, an order they immediately followed once it was given.

Once they were out of the lift and were heading to where the stage can be found, the people outside the circle the security formed around them tried calling for their attention. Thankfully though, after a couple of minutes in pushing through hundreds of their fans, the four of them finally reached the stage where they'll be performing their hit single POP/STARS first before proceeding to the meet-and-greet.

At the backstage, Ahri was having all nine of her mechanical crystal tails being attached to her, which took at least ten staff members in doing so. She had the most complicated prop out of all of them, so it's no wonder there were so many stagehands assisting her. The leader of K/DA seemed to be enjoying all the attention though.

With Kai'Sa, there were five people hooking up the long pair of gold accessories onto her shoulders, each staff making sure the prop was securely fastened. They didn't want any errors with the setup or else it'll be their jobs on the line, especially if the two pieces of highly expensive equipment were to fall off the dancer's shoulders during her performance onstage.

Evelynn distractedly watched Akali toy with the kunai she had taken out of the case a mere moment ago, while there were three personnel standing behind her and attaching her two tails to her outfit. As much as she wanted to relax her body, one of the staff had told her to keep her form straight for them to clasp the tails onto her properly.

Like Ahri's, Evelynn's tails were also mechanical and can be controlled through the technologically advance wristwatch that's now strapped around her right wrist. Even her blonde friend's tails were partnered with its own high-tech wristwatch that can manipulate the movements of all nine artificial tails.

An expression of entertainment crossed Evelynn's facial features while she observed Akali's little exhibition. The rapper had one finger through the hole at the bottom part of the kunai, twirling the said item with ease while she spun the golden kama with her right hand with professional skill.

Despite being told to keep her posture straight and steady, Evelynn shifted her weight on her right leg while she placed a hand on her right hip. The groans and murmurs of complaints of the staff behind her were blatantly ignored. She wanted to stand like this, so she'll do as she pleases. No one would dare tell her otherwise. Ahri maybe, but she's sure there would be no one else other than that honey-eyed singer.

Akali seemed to be enjoying her self-entertainment. She wasn't playing with her props because she wanted attention. She was actually doing such because she was already getting hyped with their upcoming performance. With all the energy and excitement bubbling inside her, of course she needed a way to release some of them.

It didn't take her long to notice that she has a loyal audience. Most staff would probably just watch her for a brief amount of time before they went on with their jobs. Ahri and Kai'Sa were busy testing out the functions of their own accessories, which left only one person that's highly possible to be the owner of the gaze the rapper felt was on her.

Slowly, and a tad bit hesitantly, Akali turned her head to the direction where the oldest K/DA member can be found. Her entire form became abruptly rigid once her eyes met the amber orbs behind those tinted glasses owned by no one but the diva of the group.

The kunai that was swinging around her finger was sent flying away and towards Ahri.

Akali's gaze instantly followed the object she unintentionally threw away, while Evelynn also copied the gesture and observed how the kunai flew across the air and end up colliding with their leader's head.

Fortunately, the kunai possessed blunt edges made especially for the sake of safety, so there were no harmful cuts that were inflicted upon its impact.

Unfortunately, it was still made out of metal and it had struck Ahri directly on the back of the head, which sent the vocalist to stumble with her footing. The unexpected shift of the artist prompted the personnel assisting her to frantically follow along with her since they had yet to complete the process of attachment of the tails.

Akali's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with recently vacated hand, her palm slapping over the mask she was already wearing.

"Gomenasai!"  _(I'm sorry!)_  Akali called out in a muffled manner, a sheepish look in her eyes as she watched more of the staff scramble to Ahri to see if she was doing alright.

_**Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack...** _

The mask-wearing female turned to her left where she found Evelynn now standing idly beside her, tails already secured and casually moving in a calm wave-like manner behind her.

And that smirk on her face...

Akali was awfully thankful that she was already wearing her mask, or else Evelynn would probably see her face blushing madly at the way the diva closed the proximity between their faces.

"Something bothering you?" Evelynn asked, not even looking at her left as she laid her hand out to accept the kunai from one of the personnel that had retrieved it from the floor.

"Why is it always me, Eve?" Akali asked, leaning back to put a bit of more space between them.

"Because out of the three of you, you're the one who blushes like there's no tomorrow."

"Only because you keep teasing me!"

"What did Ahri do to deserve being thrown at, then?" Came the joking query of the other singer, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"It was an accident!"

"Mm-hm. As much as  _this_  is an accident?"

Before Akali could ask what Evelynn was referring to, the diva swooped in and firmly pressed her lips on the very center of her mask. Akali's eyes widened, feeling Evelynn's lips through the fabric of her facewear.

Alright, maybe Akali wasn't as thankful as she once was with her wearing the mask already. Although she did have a hunch that Evelynn wouldn't have done what she's doing right now if she wasn't donning her glow-in-the-dark mask.

Regardless, what they both were doing now was  _kissing_!

Somewhat not directly, but still! It was practically the same!

Heart thundering wildly in her chest and cheeks flushing in an insanely high level, Akali was quite sure she's  _this_  close in fainting. She has never fainted before, but like what most people say, there's always a first for everything.

Evelynn retracted back as quick as she had leaned in, puckering her lips at Akali and even offering a little mischievous wink before they heard one of the stagehands let out a shout about the event starting in one minute.

As if she had done nothing that could have made any straight female confused with their sexual orientation, Evelynn casually turned away from Akali and went after Ahri, who was already being escorted onto the stage.

Maybe there was someone that had seen the kiss, which would explain some of the few staff members from the sidelines that wore wide-eyed expressions. Although there were no physical proof that was taken from the brief exchange. People will probably talk, but they would have no evidence to back it all up.

The fans were already making their own unbelievable theories and speculations, so a couple of more wouldn't really confirm the so called  _'romance'_  between Akali and Evelynn.

From her place, Kai'Sa noticed that Akali didn't seem to be moving from her spot even when they were already being ushered onto the stage. The dancer wound an arm around the rapper's shoulders and began leading her in following the invisible trail Ahri and Evelynn left behind them, a concerned look in her violet eyes.

"You alright, Akali?" Kai'Sa asked, clearly noticing the red face underneath the black mask. "You look a bit red. You're not sick, are you?"

Akali shook her head, not really having any plans in telling the other artist what had transpired. "I-It's nothing, Bokkie. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Alright, if you say so. But if you feel sick, don't hesitate to tell any of us, okay?"

Feel sick? Hell, Akali felt like she was going to puke out all of her breakfast with all the butterflies flying rampant in her stomach and attempting to make her physically squirm. All of these unidentified feelings of hers were still too confusing and felt extremely foreign for her, so it's actually a commendable feat for her to withheld everything like some sort of professional.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, sure." Nailed it.

See? And who says she can't act?

Probably Evelynn.

Well, one thing's for sure, this was going to be a long day.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Teasing Akali would probably be considered the tamed term in wording the true intention behind her actions. There was just something about seeing the cinnamon-haired female lose her composure and self-confidence, only to turn into a blushing and stuttering mess right before her, that made the diva continue her little antics.

Evelynn absolutely  _loved_  it. She didn't know why or what it was about Akali that seemed to have caught her interest, but she didn't let that uncertainty stop her. She might not admit it straightforwardly to those around her, most especially Ahri, but she does harbor this unfathomable attraction for the younger artist.

She had somewhat half-lied to Ahri when the latter spoke to her about Akali. A part of hers, one that she has no intention in unleashing, wanted to pin Akali against the nearest flat surface and just do everything that came into her mind.

That particular side of hers may or may not have been massively encouraged and vastly cultivated by the unexpected yet innocent kiss she had received from the rapper, who she also shared her bed with the other night. They may not have done anything sexually intimate, but it did gnaw at her desire to satisfy her personal needs.

Unlike Akali, Evelynn had experience in the bedroom. The people she had given the honor in sleeping with her can be counted with her two hands, but despite not having too many partners when it comes to intercourse, Evelynn knew her way in bed and whenever it came to bestowing the most unforgettable pleasure a person could ever experience in their entire existence.

She's not really fond of sexual harassment. In fact, she  _hated_  it. It's one of the reasons why she hadn't made a much direct move on Akali. Sure, she teased Akali yesterday during their time in their gym room and had even went as far as kissing Akali over that little mask of hers before the performance they had literally just finished doing, but that  _barely_  fulfilled the much needed satisfaction she was craving for.

What was stopping her?

One, Akali is still  _too young_  for her. Too young in mind at least.

Two, Akali is a  _fellow K/DA member_. That's probably enough of an explanation itself.

Three, Akali is practically as  _innocent_  as the next rising child star.

Evelynn was finding it rather difficult in deeming herself deserving in pursuing a romantic relationship with Akali, mainly because of the mentioned reasons above. As much as she would want to give their relationship a try, not only would Ahri murder her, but she didn't really want to view it like some sort of experiment.

Akali is certainly worth higher than just being labeled as her little  _'test run'_  in life. Besides, there's also another trio of reasons that blocked her from doing what she so badly wanted to do.

One is Akali's sexual preference. Evelynn doesn't even know if the rapper is  _strictly_  straight or not. Is she open in forming a relationship with a fellow female or not? No one really knows.

Second mainly involves Akali's opinion about Evelynn's attraction for her. Is it mutual or not? The older female couldn't really say much, especially since the first one hasn't even been confirmed yet.

Lastly, Akali's parents. Enough said, right? Asians aren't really the most open-minded when it comes to same-sex relationships. It's a fact Evelynn was well-aware of.

"The tables are set!"

Evelynn nodded her head as thanks to the people that removed her tails from her before she followed the leader of their group in going up the stage.

For the second time, the four members of K/DA climbed up from the backstage and onto the main platform, waving at their fans as they took their respective seats behind the long blanketed table the staff had set up.

Kai'Sa was seated at the far left, while Akali was situated at her right. Ahri ended up at the far right with Evelynn being assigned to the chair at the K/DA leader's left. Therefore, the fans that loved pairing Akali and Evelynn together were going crazy.

**(Kai'Sa - Akali - Evelynn - Ahri)**

With the mask removed, Akali's face was exposed for all the viewers to see. Her mask isn't the only one that was gone though. Ahri and Evelynn's tails were detached from them and were stored back in its rightful casings. Same thing was done to her kunai and kama and Kai'Sa's shoulder accessories.

Evelynn turned to her right once she noticed Ahri lean towards her. She imitated the action and met her friend halfway, bringing herself close to hear whatever it was the blonde wanted to say to her.

"Watch over Rogue and Bokkie." Ahri said to her through the screams of excitement coming from their fans.

Instead of verbally replying, Evelynn settled in nodding in return before she shifted back to her seat and assumed a comfortable position. She and her fellow band members were looking at the man speaking through the mic. He was laying out the rules for the meet-and-greet, which Evelynn somewhat found futile.

What, with all the squealing and screaming, even  _she_  couldn't properly understand the announcer's words.

When some of the lined-up fans were finally granted access and were heading to the steps leading up the stage, Evelynn took notice of how enthusiastic the two younger artists seemed to be. While Kai'Sa had this wide smile on her face, Akali already had her black sharpie uncapped and tapping excitedly on the table.

That innocently zealous expression on that lily-white face...

Akali clearly deserves someone much better than the K/DA diva.

Taking her gaze away from the blue-eyed rapper, Evelynn leaned forward and flashed an award-winning smile at the fan that stopped in front of her and held out a copy of one of their records. It already had Ahri's signature on it, but there's still at least more than enough space for hers and the other two's own.

Evelynn took up her own sharpie, uncapped it and gave the expensive record's casing her own signature. The fan squealed and told her she idolized her so much, especially when it came to fashion. Smiling in return, Evelynn nodded and thanked the young woman before said fan moved on to Akali.

One down,  _hundreds_  more to go.

Meanwhile, with Akali, the rapper was enjoying the meet-and-greet as much as she expected she would. It was surprisingly easy for her to keep her focus on the current happenings thanks to one fan after another that came up to her. Either they asked for her autograph or a picture with her or both, Akali relished all the attention with a big smile on her face and a bright gleam in her eyes.

It was really surprising for her and Kai'Sa when they received a bunch of food and gifts from the people that approached them. They both have seen celebrities getting this kind of treatment, but they never really thought they'd experience such honor in their lifetime.

Due to the knowledge the K/DA fan base knew about her likes, Akali ended up being gifted with dozens and dozens of spicy ramyuns. Some were imported and some were local, yet she was equally thankful for each pack she acquired from the people.

It was probably after the estimated hundredth fan she had interacted with when she and Evelynn were approached by a rather  _'unique'_  fan. The person was a guy and he stood at the space that occupied half of Evelynn's front and half of Akali's.

"Sir, one at a time please." One of the security guards behind them told the guy, ushering him to either choose between the two singers or just go on ahead to the next one.

"But I want to talk to the two of them." The guy, who was holding a K/DA record and a cup of rainbow-colored slushie, reasoned, a saddened look shaping his facial features.

When the guard was about to insist with his point, Akali raised a hand and gave the staff a little pat on the arm. Evelynn looked at Akali with an unsurprised gaze, making it a bit obvious she was already expecting her to grant the fan's wishes.

"It's okay. Let him." Akali told the security, who sighed and stepped back to his position behind them. As much as the security needed to do his job, he had received a direct order from one of the celebrities they were told to look out for. Of course he had to obey.

The guy in front of them beamed before he turned his gaze to Evelynn. "Evelynn, I just want to say that you are amazing and I really love your voice. You're also so much more gorgeous in person. As in,  _super_."

"Thank you." Evelynn politely responds back, nodding and offering a little smile before she took the record the fan handed to her and began imprinting her signature on it.

"Akali..." The guy began turning to the said female, his grin suddenly disappearing once his eyes met hers. Akali's smile slightly faltered, especially when she found herself being burned by a hateful look.

"Uhh..." Akali, for the first time since the meet-and-greet had started, felt a bit nervous and unsettled, which prompted her to try and crack a little joke to try and ease the discomfort she was feeling. She let out a slightly anxious laugh as she nodded her head towards the cup of slush. "That for me?"

Weirdly enough, the grin returned to the guy's face. It wasn't as cheerful and friendly as the one he gave the magenta-haired woman though. In fact, Akali's quite sure that's a  _sardonic_  grin right there.

"Only for you." The guy coldly said...

...before Akali gasped the second she felt the bite of the cold touch her exposed skin. Gasps and screams of horror echoed throughout the hall, but she couldn't lift her gaze away from herself. Akali pulled back and looked down to her now slush-stained self, the rainbow colors of the drink spilled all over her front.

At her left, Kai'Sa can be seen covering her mouth in shock, while in the background, she can hear Ahri frantically yet angrily calling for security.

When Akali lifted her head up to look at the perpetrator of the mess, she found the now empty cup being thrown at her face. She was a second too late in blocking it, the flimsy cup bouncing off of her face and landing on the table.

"Evelynn's  _not_  yours!" The guy shouted. "She'll never be anyone's! She's not even  _gay_!"

The loud sound of a chair scraping against the floor then tipping over before crashing onto the ground echoed in the rapper's ears. Evelynn had shot off her chair in a blink of an eye and immediately banished the crazy fan from Akali's sights.

How you ask?

By pushing the man off the stage.

Without any second thoughts, Evelynn suddenly  _shoved_  the fan with enough force for him to stumble and fall off the stage before security could detain him and escort him out of the premises. Picking up the record she had recently signed, Evelynn snapped it into two over her right knee before carelessly tossing it after the man.

"Evelynn!" Ahri shouted through the ruckus. What the fan had done to Akali was in no way deemed acceptable, but Ahri also knew that Evelynn could have handled the matter in a much more peaceful way. Ahri honestly wanted to punch the man, but she knew she needed to be the voice of reason in the group, especially now that her friend seemed to be so close in throwing a fit.

The other fans were now shouting and furiously cussing at the guy that dared disrespect the K/DA, and while they loudly voiced out their opinions, Akali was pulled up from her chair and dragged towards the backstage by a person she has yet to identify.

Akali felt a bit too cold for comfort now. With the frozen beverage being absorbed into her clothes and melting over her exposed skin, of course she'd be experiencing waves of shudders and shivers. There were even some that had gotten splashed on her face and near her left eye, which she had thankfully closed just in time before the frigid drink had struck her.

While being escorted by whoever it was holding onto her right arm, she heard the announcer from earlier telling the crowd that the meet-and-greet will be put on hold until further notice. There was also a part of the announcement that went along the lines of the event itself having a possibility in being cancelled due to what had happened.

Akali may have been distracted but she became fully aware of her surroundings when she realized that she was already away from the backstage and was heading to the direction of one of the public restrooms in the event center. Her head spun to face the person clutching her arm, eyes landing on the vexed expression of the one and only diva of their pop group.

The expression on Evelynn's face displayed how absolutely  _livid_  she was. Those amber irises of hers looked like they were roaring with the flames of her rage. While her left hand had Akali's arm in a firm but harmless grasp, her right was tightly clenched at her side, sometimes making gestures as she demanded the fans to move aside and make way for them.

Only two security guards had managed to follow them and act as their escorts, and Akali honestly found it surprising that they weren't being crowded by fans yet, especially with the lack of security they have.

Of course she wasn't really taking Evelynn's anger into account while she wondered about the lack of crowding. The fans may be head over heels for them, but they knew when not to cross the line, especially if that line was a woman named Evelynn.

When they arrived at the restrooms, a female staff member managed to catch up with them and with her assistance, the ladies' comfort room was completely vacated for the two celebrities. Evelynn dismissed the woman with a simple yet somewhat harsh order of retrieving Akali a new set of clothes, hand releasing the rapper's arm before she made her way towards the door. The diva closed and locked the panel once the personnel she issued a command to had made herself scarce.

"Eve, I...-"

"No, you are  _not_  fine and what that lunatic did to you was  _unforgivable_." Evelynn cut off, already predicting what Akali was going to say. "Who does he think he is? He's just a nobody yet he had the  _audacity_  to embarrass you like that."

Akali's cheeks flushed lightly when Evelynn took a handful of tissue paper from the dispenser and used it to wipe off as much of the slush's remnants as she was capable of.

"You didn't have to push him off the stage..." She murmured, lowering her gaze once Evelynn removed her cap, which was also stained with some of the drink that was launched at her.

"I would have scratched his eyes out with my claws if I still had them." Evelynn told Akali with the conviction utterly clear in her voice, her facial expression also supporting the fact that she would actually do such thing if she had the said necessary equipment.

Akali closed her mouth, letting Evelynn clean her with the tissues without much of a protest. As much she would have wanted to defend the guy that was absolutely impertinent towards her, she knew what he did was wrong and that Evelynn had the right to be mad, despite the fact that the humiliation wasn't done upon her.

A couple of seconds passed with Evelynn wiping her face when the former abruptly stopped and pulled the tissues away, looking straight into Akali's eyes as she asked, "Am I being too rough?"

Akali didn't know why or how it happened, but her brain had suddenly fallen into the  _dirtiest_  gutter that ever existed the second she heard that inquiry. Her cheeks flushed for the second time, while her mind toyed with Evelynn's words.

She had just gotten humiliated by one of Evelynn's mad fans, yet she still had the courage to involve her protective friend with inappropriate thoughts. This was totally  _not_  what Akali had in mind for today.

"N-No, don't worry 'bout it." She cleared her throat as she turned her head away from the woman in front of her. "You're doing fine."

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her mainly because of her stutter, but nonetheless kept her questions to herself, deciding on moving to wiping around Akali's stomach. She can feel how the rapper would tense up every now and then with each wipe and shift of her other hand's touch.

With her left hand clasped over Akali's bare right waist and her right holding the tissues and doing most of the cleaning, Evelynn's eyes would trail every now and then to the visible line of Akali's abdominal muscles. They weren't exactly like those obvious and  _'totally out there'_  six-packs people usually swoon over, but those defined twin lines of muscles outlining Akali's midriff were making Evelynn herself lightly color her cheeks.

Like what Akali had once said, can't a girl enjoy the view every once and a while?

Thanks to those sunglasses though, Akali wasn't able to notice the mild blush the woman that was cleaning her sported on her cheeks.

Akali was too preoccupied with the task of trying her best not to bite her lower lip in reaction to the skin to skin contact between her and her fellow bandmate. Evelynn's warm touch contradicted with her slightly cooler skin, which she had no one to thank or blame but the slush that was thrown at her.

"So, uhh..." Akali cleared her throat for the second time. "That fan..."

"Was deranged, yes." Evelynn completed her sentence without much thought, still busy in cleaning and performing subtle 'observations' towards the rapper's midriff muscles.

"No, no, not that." Akali still had a clear escape from the situation she was about to put herself in, but she didn't take it. The curiosity inside of her was strangling her and it was demanding to be sated. "What he said. Y'know... About you and all."

"I suppose he was right about one thing." Evelynn murmured with a bit of reluctance. "I don't belong to anyone. I own myself."

Once again, Akali was presented the chance to bail out from whatever it is she was going to bring up. Half of herself was shouting at her to just let the matter go, while the other half was raging and telling her to just get the matter over with.

The latter won.

"You're not gay, are you, Eve?"

...

...

...

Akali wanted to bang her head into the tiled wall of the restroom over and over again. Evelynn had abruptly halted from her movements, hand still attached to her waist and still grasping those tissue papers.

When no words left the diva within the five seconds Akali herself counted in her head, the freestyler wanted to just wilt on the spot like a pathetic flower that received no water or sunshine for months.

"Umm, Eve? I, uhh..." Akali awkwardly started, right hand rubbing the side of her neck and face wearing an embarrassed expression. "That question wasn't really the greatest. I didn't mean to make this all awkward and...-"

"He had no right to say who I am and what my sexuality is." Evelynn pulled back and used her free hand to raise Akali's face up. The brown-haired singer was blushing and the heat and color in those cheeks increased once their gazes met.

"I... guess." Akali murmured. Since she's unable to move her head to the side thanks to the hand that firmly grasped her jaw, she chose to just avert her eyes from the amber orbs that she's quite sure was piercing through her very own soul.

"Besides," Evelynn slowly stroked a piece of tissue over Akali's left cheek. "he is wrong to some extent."

It didn't escape Evelynn's notice when Akali's gaze suddenly snapped back to her once she finished that statement. Those eyes were filled with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and hope. The last part was actually a bit confusing for the diva. What was it that she said that made Akali feel hopeful?

"What does that supposed to mean?" Akali asked her, momentarily forgetting about all the flustering feelings she was experiencing earlier. No, all of her attention was focused on hearing a much clarified answer from the magenta-haired beauty.

"I'm mostly still attracted to men, but..." Evelynn crumpled the tissue in her hand once Akali's cheek was dry. Using two of her fingers, she caressed the almost invisible outline of the rapper's cheekbone. "...I suppose I've developed an exception to my preferences."

"Exception?"

Evelynn hummed, a small curve playing on her lips. "Yes. An exception."

Akali pulled back, feeling Evelynn allow her to leave her grasp. Those soft fingertips licked the skin of her jaw oh so smoothly as she retracted her head back. She was actually tempted to repeat the process, but she held herself from doing so. She needed to focus on one thing here. This was no time to be distracted.

"Wait, are you saying that... you're into girls? Or at least  _one_  girl. As in,  _right now_?"

Evelynn crossed her arms in front of her, leaned back and looked at Akali with an amused gaze. "And suddenly you're interested in my personal life."

"You didn't answer the question." Came Akali's immediate reply. It was so quickly given that it even sent a small surprising feeling for Evelynn to feel.

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes."

It only took one word. One word to make her heart come to the edge of bursting inside of her chest. A quiet breath left Akali as Evelynn dropped the tissue on the floor and cupped her cheek with her recently vacated right hand, thumb delicately glazing over her cheek and leaving an invisible trail with its searing touch.

Akali sucked in a breath the second Evelynn leaned in...

Those purple-painted soft lips touched her forehead, gently pressing against her skin and sending a pleasantly electrifying sensation to course through her entire body. It made Akali's heart flutter, while the breath she had held silently left her lungs soon after.

When Evelynn pulled away enough for their eyes to meet again, Akali found herself not caring if she was blatantly staring. Her azure crystals seem to refuse in looking away. It desired nothing but to have her drown in the sea of the amber hue of the diva's irises.

_'Is it me?'_

Akali wanted to ask Evelynn out loud. She wanted to put the question out there. But each time she tried to say it, her lips did not cooperate and remained only parted at least a quarter of an inch. She wanted to know. The question she desperately wanted to say kept replaying in her head like an annoyingly broken record.

The two light taps against her cheek brought her out of the trance those perfect lips had induced her in. When her eyes flashed in attention, Evelynn smiled and chuckled.

"Don't think much about it, darling." Evelynn then took step back and bent down, straightening back up once she retrieved the tissue she had let go earlier. Turning away, she walked towards the trash bin and properly discarded the used-tissue. She dusted her hands as she spun halfway back to face Akali. "It's highly likely for it to be a mere passing fancy."

Akali's eyes widened once she heard that. Whatever Evelynn's sexuality is or whoever it is she was referring to, Akali didn't want this piece of information be just some sort of phase for the diva to eventually outgrow and forget about. Even with her still being confused with her own sexual orientation, she was  _massively_  sure that she wanted this part of Evelynn to remain.

"Eve, I...-"

As if on cue though...

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

...Ahri's voice came through the door.

"Eve? Akali?" Ahri called out from the other side.

Evelynn approached the door, unlocking it and pulling it open for Ahri, who was also accompanied by Kai'Sa. She pulled the door open enough for the two to slip in before closing it and locking the panel behind them.

"I cleaned her up as much as I could." Evelynn told the two newcomers. "Now tell me what happened to the man responsible for this mess."

While Ahri went straight to Akali and started checking her for any more possible messes, or maybe injuries, Kai'Sa turned to Evelynn and chose to provide her the details of the matter that she wanted to know about.

"Security's handling it." Kai'Sa replied. "They're just having one of the medical personnel check him before they kick him out. He did take quite a fall."

Evelynn clicked her tongue in irritation. "Why didn't they just throw him out? He doesn't deserve any medical attention right now."

"Know that you're not obligated to continue, okay? If you want to leave and go home, that's completely understandable." Ahri's concerned words to Akali prompted the other two in returning their attention to the rapper, who shook her head in reply.

"No, no, I want to continue." Akali said. "It'd be unfair to the others if I don't, y'know?"

"No need to force yourself, Rogue." Evelynn said with a little shake of her head.

"I'm not." Akali murmured, lightly blushing with the three pairs of eyes glued to her. "I want to, okay? I want to see my fans and their smiles."

Kai'Sa stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you do, then we'll make sure what happened earlier won't have a repeat later on."

Ahri nodded in support of Kai'Sa, while Evelynn just sighed.

"Speaking of which, where are the clothes I asked for?" Evelynn questioned, slightly shifting the topic.

"Oh, uhh, I don't need to change. I'm fine." Akali suddenly said, laughing sheepishly. "I mean, yeah, my clothes are somehow rainbow-colored now, but I'm good with it. I'll just wipe off the sticky stuff on my skin, then I can go back out."

"Are you sure?" Ahri asked worriedly. "One of the staff is already getting you some clothes."

Akali flashed a reassuring smile and nodded "Yep, I'm good."

It was rather surprising that no more objections came her way. Even Evelynn decided to respect her decision. After a few more minutes of wiping the exposed skin that was splashed with slush with water-drenched tissue papers, Akali was back out of the restroom and was headed back to the stage with the other three.

Once again, they were flanked on all sides by security. Instead of wearing her cap, she had the headwear dangling from her left hand's grasp while they returned to the platform they had been stationed at earlier.

Even though she had managed to hold a perfectly sensible conversation with her fellow K/DA, Akali's mind was still reeling from what had happened between her and Evelynn in the comfort room.

There wasn't anything sexual that had transpired, but Akali felt like she was drifting farther away from her intention in keeping her initial sexual preferences. The resolve she had once possessed in distancing herself from Evelynn crumbled the moment she felt those marvelous lips on her forehead.

Things were getting more and more complicated.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

When the K/DA returned to the stage and announced that they'll be continuing with the meet-and-greet, the fans expectedly went wild over the news. There were now added security lingering around the stage and the four performers, and the only one the people need to blame for that was the asshole that gifted Akali with a cup of rainbow slush on the face.

Despite the unforeseen incident, the fans that came up to them after weren't hostile to any of the four like how the crazy guy was towards Akali.

Evelynn was surprised that practically every girl or guy that stopped in front of her told her she did a good job in pushing the man off the stage and standing up for Akali, but those two things weren't really the ones that caught her attention. It was the dozens of  _approvals_  she got from fans.

And they weren't  _just_  approvals.

Nearly every person that approached her wished her luck with Akali and gave their biggest thumbs up towards their rumoured relationship. Ahri kept nudging her underneath the table with one of her legs every time a fan brought up a subject relating her and Akali together, but after the fifteenth fan that did such thing, the leader gave up in telling Evelynn to handle the situation as professionally as she could.

Regardless of the lack of nudging, Evelynn just laughed off those approvals and proceeded with the usual process. She would smile and shake her head at them, continuing on signing countless K/DA merchandises from the fans.

Evelynn perked up ever so suddenly though when she found herself face to face with a toddler dressed in an attire  _completely_  identical to Akali's. The little child's mother was carrying the mini version of the K/DA rapper and even though Evelynn isn't enthusiastic in having children, she honestly could not take her eyes off the adorable girl.

"Is it okay for her to take a picture with you?" The young parent asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

A smile instantly curved Evelynn's lips as she nodded in reply. She stood up and took the toddler from the mother, making sure her grasp was secured before she sat back down and cuddled the cutie in her arms.

"Kaori!" The mother called out, her phone already poised to take a picture of her daughter and the beautiful diva. "Look here!"

Evelynn adjusted her hold on the mini Akali before planting a few kisses on the little one's left cheek. The moment the toddler smiled and laughed in reaction, Evelynn swiftly turned her head to the camera and flashed a smile of her own. Despite having countless pairs of eyes focused on them, the magenta-haired female felt someone's gaze from her left. She disregarded it and focused on posing with the toddler for the series of pictures the parent took with her phone.

A few flashes of light and a couple of thanks later, the toddler left her arms and was returned to the mother, who then lined up behind the fan standing in front of Akali. Evelynn sat back down, only to take notice of how the fan aligned with Akali was covering her mouth and was trying to conceal the extremely wide smile on her face while she was looking at the rapper's direction. Following the girl's gaze, Evelynn found Akali frozen on her seat, just like how her gaze was stuck on  _her_.

That would explain the eyes she felt fixated on her earlier.

Had Akali been staring at her  _that_  long?

Evelynn smirked when Akali's cheeks suddenly became red the moment their eyes met. She then nodded her head at the fan, who looks like she was now holding herself back from squealing. "Don't keep the fans waiting."

Akali jumped visibly on her seat, frantically composing herself and apologizing to the girl she was supposed to entertain. Evelynn chuckled when she heard the fan tell Akali that she didn't mind and that she was actually enjoying herself with the display that was unintentionally put up, which made the freestyler become redder in embarrassment.

Evelynn went on autopilot for a fair amount of time as she greeted the next person that approached her. Her body and mouth may have been moving the way it should be, but her mind was wandering somewhere else.

The situation between her and Akali was becoming more and more of a nuisance for her. It's not like she didn't like how, or the fact that it was developing in the first place. As a matter of fact, her vixen side was  _ecstatic_  with the recent interaction between them.

Oh how  _badly_  she wanted to claim Akali's vulnerable lips with her own. To leave the rapper  _breathless_. To leave her  _gasping_  for more. It was all so tempting.

The rational side of hers, one that her vixen part despised, won though. Rationality emerged victorious from such a maddening battle, but Evelynn couldn't really say she was completely happy about it.

What's making this issue between them difficult for her were the signs Akali seemed to be sending her. Based from the absence of the rapper's objections towards her actions and the interest she showed for the diva's sexuality, well...

Evelynn internally groaned and gave herself a mental facepalm, her legs shifting under the table and crossing to at least bring a bit of pressure and relief to her center. This certainly was not the appropriate time to think about matters that can spring up her arousal.

As she signed the umpteenth K/DA record, Evelynn thought about one thing and one thing only.

_'How long is this going to take?'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alright, readers! The sexual tension between these two are rising up, so I guess it's time for me to say that all of you should prepare yourselves for the NSFW stuff that's going to roll in. I warned you readers in the first chapter's intro note, didn't I? OωO (There's a reason why the rating of this story is M - Mature)
> 
> By the way, for those who don't know how I do my stories, well, now you should know that I love making everything as realistic as possible. I'm sure you've seen that when it came to Ahri's and Evelynn's tails and Kai'Sa's shoulder weapons. (There's actually a company, I think, that makes animatronic tails, which I found in the Internet)
> 
> You people should also know that Evelynn and Akali's future intimate scenes won't be like some sort of perfect seduction scene like you see in movies. I mean, come on! Let's all be realistic, right? :3 (It'll be explicitly detailed though, just like how I usually write steamy scenes :P)


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT 7**

"Cheers to us for our very first meet-and-greet!" Ahri said before the four of them clinked their glasses together.

The group of artists were back at their penthouse and were celebrating their first meet-and-greet success with glasses of wine. Although there was an unwanted incident that involved Akali getting  _'slushed'_  by a crazy fan, the event itself went smooth after that and they encountered no more troubles throughout the rest of the day.

It was only six o'clock, so they still had enough time to rest up before they leave again to go to a fancy nightclub Ahri had told them about. Their leader had one of the VIP booths in the club reserved for them and even though Evelynn had mentioned that Kai'Sa and Akali might be too tired to celebrate outside, the said pair contradicted the diva's reasoning with their own excitement for tonight's plans.

"Bottom's up!" Ahri said before she drank all of her wine in one go. Even though wine was supposed to be savored with little sips, Evelynn copied her friend and did what the excited blonde had told them to do.

By the time Evelynn withdrew the glass away from her lips, she found Kai'Sa taking extremely small amounts of wine, while Akali made a face of disgust at the taste of the red liquid.

"Not your taste?" Evelynn asked their maknae with one quirked eyebrow and a smile that came close to a smirk.

Akali shook her head, placing the barely touched drink to the nearest flat surface, which was the counter top of the mini bar found in the space between the dining area and the living room. The rapper wasn't really fond of alcoholic drinks, even if they're the most tamed kind.

"Not that much." Akali murmured in reply before flashing a little sheepish grin at Ahri once the leader herself looked towards her direction and noticed the glass of wine she abandoned.

"It's alright, Rogue. I'm not really requiring any of you to drink." Ahri said, chuckling. "I'm just excited."

"Ecstatic would probably be more accurate." Kai'Sa offered with a grin of her own.

"Yes! See? Bokkie here gets me."

Ahri and Kai'Sa laughed among themselves, Evelynn shook her head at them, and Akali just stared at them with a lighthearted look. Celebrating through drinking may not be her thing, but Akali sure did enjoy spending time with her fellow K/DA and seeing them smile brought a nice warmth in her heart.

"So," Akali started, tilting back and forth with the the help of her feet. "what time do we leave tonight?"

"The club opens at exactly ten o'clock in the evening, so we should probably leave the house around that time." Ahri told them, earning an enthusiastic nod from Kai'Sa, a soft hum from Evelynn and a mildly beaming smile from Akali. "Since we already ate dinner earlier, then all there's left for us to do is take a bit of time to rest up for later."

"If that's the case," Evelynn nodded her head towards the staircase before placing her glass beside Akali's. "then I'll be in my room for now. Call me when needed."

Bids of goodbyes followed after their nods, the trio of singers briefly watching Evelynn walk away from their disorganized circle before turning back to one another. A conversation between their group didn't even get a chance to continue thanks to Akali, who also decided to copy Evelynn's excuse.

"I'm gonna try and see if Eve will let me play with one of my games." She said, pointing her thumb at the direction of the stairs. "I haven't played for days!"

Kai'Sa laughed, waving a hand at her. "It's only been a couple of days, Rogue. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Not for long if I don't get my hands on a game controller."

Two among the trio giggled together, while the remaining member just huffed and turned around to make her way to Evelynn's room. She gave a little wave over her shoulder before she hopped from one step after another of the stairs, the determination in convincing the diva to allow her in playing flaming brightly within her.

Meanwhile, inside one particular bedroom...

Evelynn was stripping out of her K/DA outfit, removing accessories and articles of clothing piece by piece. The gold rings she had worn as an alternative for her long gone claws were slipped off one by one once she had discarded every piece of cover above her waist, minus the black strapless bra she wore underneath the crop top she wore.

Once the upper clothes that she removed were abandoned in a hamper separated from the one where her used everyday clothing can be found, the circular items were carefully stored into one of the many jewelry boxes found on the desk of her wide vanity mirror. The furniture was custom-made, which was absolutely yet unnecessarily extravagant, and it met Evelynn's taste when it comes to her standards in furnishing her quarters.

Her heels were also gone now, the pair being returned to its rightful place in the shelf of designer shoes that can be found in her closet as well.

When she finally finished putting her rings in its respective storage, she started making her way to the bathroom for a shower. Cleansing herself, let it be through showering or relaxing in a bathtub, had always been one of Evelynn's favorite parts within every day. The water relaxes her and always helped her think. Already more than halfway to her destination, she abruptly stopped and realized she was still wearing her skirt.

Rolling her eyes at her little mistake and stopping in mid-step, Evelynn began unclasping the hook on the side and undoing the concealed yet secured zipper. Back facing the door, which was actually not totally closed and was allowing the light in her room to slip through the small open gap and pour out into the hall, Evelynn banished the remaining piece of clothing that was covering her lower underwear.

The black and gold skirt fell to the floor the second it slipped from her fingers, a small sigh leaving her lips immediately following. With a shake of her head, she bent down and plucked the dark fabric from the ground.

...!

A loud squeak-like yelp sounded before...

_**SLAM!** _

Evelynn leisurely straightened posture, distractedly and messily folding the skirt she had just picked up while she had her eyes fixated on her door, which was slammed close with a panicked and urgent tug of whoever it was that reacted to the diva's nudity.

Well, she wasn't  _entirely_  naked, but the bra and thong, simple and ordinary they may be, couldn't really be considered proper coverage for her goddess-like body.

There was certainly no question that the person that had shut the door had gotten a look at her barely-clad form. Not that Evelynn minded. There weren't any men in the penthouse to peep on her anyway.

Unless...

The audience she had was no man at all.

Feeling too lazy in investigating who was spying on her, Evelynn shrugged to herself and continued with her plans in showering. Like what she thought, there's really nothing to worry about. There's not a single male in their home that could have enjoyed the show she had unknowingly given.

She may not admit it out loud, but she did have a theory on who might her viewer be.

Outside the diva's room...

Akali stumbled more than twice in between her hasty retreat to her chambers, her intention in asking to play her game consoles long forgotten in the depths of her mess of a brain.

Another slam of a door echoed down the hall once Akali reached her room and pushed its door close behind her. Shaking her head, she went straight towards her bed and carelessly tossed herself onto it. Her shoes were soon kicked off and were sent flying into random directions before she began freaking out on top of her bed's duvet cover.

She stopped and laid on her left side, eyes feeling like they were going to twitch while her hands were clasped on top of one another and over her mouth as she stopped herself from letting out any more squeaks or yelps.

All the blood that had rushed up to fill her face was too much for her handle, just like how the breathtaking and blush-worthy  _'scenery'_  she had just witnessed at least a minute or two ago.

The redness on her face made her feel like it was still obvious in the dark room she called her own. She was too focused in keeping her heart beating and freaking out about the entire unintentional peeping incident, so of course turning the light on in her room wouldn't be a priority.

Regardless of the main light being shut off, the city lights ghosting through the wall-like window were still capable in illuminating the room enough for the act of moving around the room to be considered easy.

Akali hadn't meant to peep at Evelynn. Honest.

Just like what she had said to Ahri and Kai'Sa, she originally wanted to speak with Evelynn about her desire to play with her video games. She didn't expect that she'd find Evelynn undressing without a care towards the fact that her door was actually ajaw. She assumed that the diva didn't know such piece of info in the first place based from her relaxed movements in the room.

At first she intended on knocking, but when she saw the little crack the door offered, her curiosity was piqued and it halted her from performing the initial plan she had in mind. She knew that the moment she saw Evelynn making her way to the bathroom without a top on, except a bra, the right thing to do was knock right then and there to capture the other's attention.

That, or she could have just waited at least fifteen to twenty minutes before she proceeded with the intention she had from the very beginning.

Indeed curiosity does kill the cat.

Right now, the said  _'cat'_  seemed to be suffering a breakdown first before dying from a heart attack.

The first place Akali's eyes had landed on was Evelynn's not so covered torso, which gave her the opportunity to see that toned stomach without anything else calling for her eyes' attention or just plainly blocking the view. Although Evelynn's K/DA attire is cropped, Akali never had the chance to ogle at the diva's exposed midriff the way she was doing so earlier.

That stomach was toned at its finest alright.

Believe Akali, she had  _stared_  at it.

A part of her wished that she was closer though and didn't have a door to cover most of her line of vision. Of course beggars can't be choosers, and despite the distance, her breath was still taken away by the scenery.

The blessings of the Heavens didn't stop there though. As if that wasn't enough, Evelynn had stopped all of a sudden and made a motion to turn back to the direction she had came from. For a second, Akali though she was caught and was about to be called out by her fellow bandmate. Much to her surprise, Evelynn began to undo everything that kept her short skirt around her waist.

Akali knew the next rational and appropriate thing to do was to step back and provide the privacy the older artist rightfully deserved. If Evelynn thought she was alone while undressing, then that's how it should have been.

Due to her personal tendencies though, Akali didn't do any of what was mentioned. She even made sure she was as close as she could get without disturbing the slightly open door's position. Can't really blame someone who was being controlled by their sexual desires, right?

Akali swallowed quietly to herself as she watched Evelynn unfasten her skirt, only for her heart to suddenly leave her chest and practically jump out of her mouth the very moment the skirt fell to the floor.

Those legs that look like they could go on for miles, and would look rather pleasing to be wrapped around her waist, was probably the greatest and most arousing eye candy the young freestyler had ever seen. It was enough to send a strong spark of excitement within Akali, and she hadn't even  _'inspected'_  the shapely thighs that came with them.

It didn't end there yet.

Evelynn just  _had_  to bend down.

And that was when Akali lost her cool.

Grabbing a pillow, Akali flopped on her back and slapped the cushion over her face. She wanted to scream, but her cry would only hitch in her throat. She was huffing and puffing against the pillow, barely getting some air thanks to said object. An audible  _poof!_  sounded once she yanked it down and smashed it over her lap, while her gaze was stuck on the ceiling of her room.

It was massively embarrassing and it was flustering her more than she already was every time she thought back to it. As much as she didn't want to think about the mentioned incident, her brain was stubborn. It had teamed up with her heart and was replaying the freshly-made memory over and over again in her head.

Akali honestly thought she wasn't going to calm down, but she didn't really give herself much credit. It took at least few more breathings, but she eventually degraded her panic level to a manageable state.

When she did though, she pulled the pillow against her chest and tightly embraced it before curling up in a fetal position. Laying on her side once again, Akali stared in a distance as her mind brought back the vivid snapshots it acquired of Evelynn's gorgeous body.

While her left arm had a secured clasp on the pillow, her right hand would stroke and claw against the duvet with each recent memory that involved Evelynn fleeted in her head. No matter how much Akali tried, she knew she needed to come to terms with these feelings.

She was forcing them to be labeled as unidentified, but she wasn't stupid.

Akali was  _genuinely_  attracted to Evelynn.

She liked her more than a friend should.

Admitting that to herself was considerably a huge step already.

"I like her..." Akali whispered under her breath, gaze filling up with the realization that enveloped her. "I like Eve..."

And goddamn it, she  _wanted_  her.

Saying her thoughts out loud made her feel like she was already confessing to the said woman. There was no denying it. In fact, it felt gratifying for her, especially now that she had finally claimed these feelings that had been poking at her heart ever since she was caught staring at Evelynn's eye-capturing rump.

Of course her heart persuaded her brain to connect all of the memories she had about Evelynn treating her with utmost kindness and providing only the sincerest affections to that very memory.

How Evelynn had looked out for her and defended her whenever she needed it. How Evelynn would put herself in front of Akali if it meant saving her from a lecture or a punishment either administered by Ahri or Kai'Sa. It didn't matter who the amber-eyed artist was going up against. What always mattered to her was Akali's safety and well-being.

Who  _wouldn't_ fall for the diva?

_'If she's already that way with her friends, what more to her boyfriend?'_  Akali thought rather bitterly, her face unconsciously morphing into a disgusted expression.

The way Evelynn carried herself, Akali was quite sure the woman had brought every man's dream come to life, especially when it came to bedroom activities.

Her right hand's nails were digging into the duvet now. There was a flame of anger and jealousy growing inside of her. Her eyebrows furrowed, while she tried her best to stop herself from ripping the cloth of her bed cover.

A side of Akali was telling her something.  _Mocking_  her. It told her that she had no right to feel such emotions, especially jealousy, since Evelynn wasn't really hers. It struck a nerve within her, but it's a factual point nonetheless.

But the other side though, it was riling her up. It was  _demanding_  her to show Evelynn what she's capable of. That it would be her that makes the diva's wildest dreams come true. No one else but her would make the older singer cry out. Evelynn would call out her name, not some other man's or woman's. Evelynn will moan out her name and her name only and oh God, it would be the greatest symphony that'll ever grace the rapper's ears.

Akali groaned quietly to herself as she felt the heat between her legs suddenly spike up to a somewhat unbearable level. It was crying out for attention. She needed to quench this thirst inside of her. At the back of her mind, she knew she'd probably become delirious if she didn't. Sparing a quick look at her bedside clock, the hot and bothered part of hers nearly hollered in celebration.

She has time.

The azure-eyed artist took a deep breath first, mentally preparing herself for what she's about to do. It had been so long ever since she had done this to herself since she felt a little shameful and embarrassed whenever she did such act. It's probably because of the household she was raised in. Her parents always shielded her from every sexual matter that ever came their way, but that didn't mean Akali was clueless about them.

In fact, she learned, after countless researching throughout the Internet and some  _'educational'_  videos, how to douse the fire that would sometimes come alive between her legs. What she's going to do now was nothing new.

Or maybe it was.

It would be her first time thinking about someone she's close to as she performs the lascivious action.

When Akali finally gathered the courage to leave her current curled up position, she started to move her right hand where it needed to be. Her fingertips touched the belt she had on, causing her to halt any of her hand's movements. The accessory was undone and tossed aside in a blink of an eye, its buckle emitting a loud thud the second it crashed on the floor.

Once again, her hand continued and this time there was no obstacle. Akali quietly took a breath as she slipped her fingers underneath and past the waistband of her pants. The clothing wasn't really considered a pair of full pants, since a part of it was actually cut short. The wearer of it didn't think of it though. No, she was focused on something else.  _Someone_  else.

Akali's form became still on her bed when her hand slipped under her panties and ultimately reached its destination. For the second time, she laid on her back and stared up to the ceiling while her mind eagerly wandered to the core of her fantasies.

The sight before her vanished once her eyes drifted close and a shaky breath left her. Her fingers had found its goal. Her index finger touched the sensitive bud between her thighs and her once feeble touches became more and more aggressive.

With her mind vastly assisting her with the clear images of Evelynn's beguiling body, Akali released the pillow and draped her left forearm over her eyes, while her other hand continued its ministrations. Each breath became more and more ragged, while the prodding her fingers were performing on her love bud became even more hopeless with its efforts.

Too enraptured with her lust-induced trance, Akali failed to notice the click of her door and the soft call of her name, which was cut off at the first two letters.

Akali bit her lower lip to prevent any moans from escaping her, especially when she slipped her middle finger inside of her, which left her thumb and index to care for her clit. Her attempts of stopping herself from making any noises were soon deemed futile.

"Ah!" She gasped out when she pinched her vulnerable bud too strongly, liking how it sent a surprise jolt of pleasure to rush up her spine.

The finger inside of her moved in and out of her sheath ever so slowly, each gradual thrust sending a prickling sensation that satisfied her innermost desires.

"E-Eve..." The diva's name slipped through her lips as she imagined herself being teased by the said woman. She's quite positive that Evelynn's very own touch would be more  _sensual_ , but this would be a suiting alternative for now. "Eve,  _ahhh..._ "

A long moan left her lips as she rolled her clit between her fingers, her mind perfecting Evelynn's image inside her head. It successfully convinced her that it was the magenta-haired vocalist that was pleasuring her, that these shameless fingers were not her own.

"More, Eve... Please. I want  _more..._ "

Akali slightly arched her back a bit while she pushed her hips towards her hand, teeth momentarily biting her lip once again. Her middle finger was now thrusting in a moderate pace, prompting her womanhood to become wetter than it already was.

" _Kuso..._ " She cursed in her native language, mind completely consumed by her lust for her fellow K/DA singer.

With the aura of dominance the diva always exuded, Akali was sure Evelynn would grasp her ponytail with one hand while she used the other to bring her to her peak. Being dominated by the fierce and feisty woman would be a dream come true for her. Such thought inspired more of the rapper's sweet essence to leak out of her.

Akali's left hand shot up to her hair, clawing at her scalp for a couple of seconds before before she started pulling on her ponytail, which further fueled the fantasy playing out in her head. She had never been so thankful that she had a wild and active imagination.

**"Are you close, darling?"**  Evelynn's voice echoed in her ears and the question could do nothing but turn her on even more and send her much closer to her release.

"I am..." Akali hurriedly whispered, feeling so out of breath. "I'm so close, Eve. Please,  _don't_  stop..."

**"I would never."**  The voice her imagination created rang clear in her head. Akali shook her head as she quickened her finger's thrusting.

The buildup was rapid and she can feel how massive it would be. Her heat was burning up with its intensity, provoking more of moans and whimpers from her lips. The pleasurable rapture she was rarely acquainted with was about to arrive and she knew it.

Akali withdrew her finger and focused solely on stimulating her clit, which had become extremely sensitive than earlier. She practically abused the overly-excited bud, yet she didn't care. All she wanted was for her to finally obtain her climax.

"Eve... Eve...  _Eve!_ "

And suddenly her eyes snapped open and her back arched, while her body was wracked with an explosion of erotic shockwaves. Her feet curled in her socks, while her left hand, which had abandoned her hair, grasped the nearest pillow in a desperate grip, nails nearly tearing the cushion's cover.

Instead of stopping once the wave of sensations had consumed her, Akali moved her hand lower and ground three fingers against the pool of moisture between her legs. It was driving her mad with pleasure, and she  _loved_  it.

A couple minutes after, Akali can feel her form relax on her bed, her fingers halting its rubbing little by little until it produced not a single movement. She can feel how much her fingers were now drenched with her own honey and for a long moment, she just stared at the ceiling yet again. Her hand still stayed in her pants, still not able to find the energy to move any part of her body.

Akali was steadying her breathing and was trying to collect all of the remaining strength she could draw from her system. The entirety of the rapper was a hundred percent sure that she had never experienced an orgasm as strong and intense as the one she just had.

The wonders her memories of Evelynn could do. What more if it was the diva herself that had been there with her? Akali would probably have forgotten who she was.

"Evelynn..." The name softly left her lips. She couldn't help herself, nor did she try to stop it from happening. The name was said so softly that it was actually a surprise that the person at the slightly open door had heard it. Once the name reached the lone spectator's ears though, the door silently clicked close.

Surprisingly, Akali had succeeded in lifting her left hand when she tried doing so. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail before her arm dropped back to the side, her hair tie loosely hanging on one of her fingers. A sigh sounded from her lips as she slowly withdrew the hand in her pants, suppressing a quiet moan when her digits created a little friction against her sensitive sex.

Raising the stained fingers in front of her, Akali could only shake her head.

This was  _not_  good.

But it certainly felt like it was.

She had no regrets apparently. A fair amount of energy seeped into her, which greatly helped her in sitting up and moving off her bed. Akali wasted no time in heading to the bathroom, wanting to get rid of the visible evidence of her dirty deed as soon as possible.

While standing in front of the sink and washing all of her essence away, Akali had this satisfied curve on her lips. Yes, she was smiling. She felt like a naughty kid that had succeeded in stealing a present from underneath the Christmas tree just the night before the holiday itself.

What she had done wasn't really the proper way to handle her attraction for Evelynn, but it surely was better than taking a severely cold shower in her opinion. Since she had burned out some of the pent-up lust she had, and still have, for Evelynn, then she'll probably be able to control herself much better, right? She hoped that was the case.

One thing's for sure though, she knew it was wrong, but it felt  _oh so_  right.

...

...

...

Once again, out at the hallway...

Hand still clutching the knob of the door and form standing rigid and rooted on the spot, Evelynn had her gaze solidly fixed on the floor. She was only dressed in a bathrobe, the piece of clothing exposing a generous amount of her legs and cleavage. Most of her damp hair was draped over the towel on her neck, a detail that could wordlessly tell anyone that she was recently in the shower.

When she was in the bathroom a couple of minutes ago, she had discovered that Akali had forgotten to return her shampoo, which the rapper had borrowed earlier morning since her own shampoo had ran out. Of course Evelynn, wanting to always feel squeaky clean after every bath, covered herself with a robe and left her bedroom, making her way to Akali's own quarters to retrieve what she needed.

Evelynn honestly did not think she'd catch Akali in an  _exceedingly compromising_  situation. Now that all of it had passed, she questioned herself why she even stayed to watch in the first place. Although the answer to such was obvious, she still forced herself to pretend as if she did not know.

A genuine feeling of surprise had overcome her when Akali failed to notice her initial entrance. The wrong thing she did here was instead of just leaving to do at least a bit of damage control towards the matter, she stayed.

She fucking stayed and watched as the youngest member in K/DA indulged in her erotic fantasies.

And to make things much more interesting, Akali had moaned out  _her_  name.

Dozens of times, if Evelynn may add.

Hell, Akali even  _called out for her_  when the freestyler had obtained her climax.

It was  _her_.

It was no one but the fantasy centering on Evelynn Akali had climaxed to.

The explanation of it all was clear. Akali had constructed an illusion of Evelynn for her to satisfy the lewd craving she felt for the amber-eyed beauty, and because of the mentally fabricated situation, the blue-eyed female's erotic actions led to a shiver-worthy orgasm. This fact was enough to make the diva blush in the lonely hallway she's standing in.

Evelynn shuddered as she recalled the memory of Akali playing with herself. The reaction wasn't out of disgust though. No, it was  _far_  from that.

Shaking her head, the magenta-haired woman finally released the door knob and made her way back to her chambers. Tonight, she'll make an exception of not using shampoo. In some way, she had no choice.

Her vixen side was violently gnawing at her. It was cursing her to Hell, for she let her self-control become the victor once again. The hungrier part of her was questioning her about why she would let such a golden opportunity go to waste. She had to let it go, or else she and Akali would have probably done something they'll likely regret after.

This was not going to be easy. Evelynn knew she had to play the responsible and rational role here, or else it could throw their entire pop group into a chaotic wreck. She promised Ahri she would behave and despite such promise mainly referring to her tendencies in arguing and fighting with the others, Evelynn intended to hang onto it a little bit longer and with a high increase of strength.

_'Think of the reasons why you shouldn't involve yourself with her.'_  Evelynn thought as she slipped back inside her bathroom.  _'She's young, straight and a fellow K/DA.'_

Of course when she thought of those things, her siren-like self snorted in her head and mockingly laughed at her attempts of subduing it.

Young? Akali's already of legal age, who was Evelynn trying to lie to? Herself, obviously.

Straight? Oh sure, it was totally normal for a straight  _female_  to moan out another woman's name during their self-loving session.

And so what if she's a fellow K/DA?

_'Ahri will murder you!'_ A voice similar to her own practically screeched at her in her head.

Evelynn groaned.

For the first time in forever, the shower she was having, which was as frigid as frost itself, was not helping.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

There were always times whenever a person would just randomly know that there's something wrong with what's happening in their life, or at least around them. Living day to day was like a routine that could change in a blink of an eye, but there was still a pattern underneath it.

Tonight though, the so called pattern was not there.

There was something wrong. Akali may not have any believable evidences that she could present, but she just knew it. She also knew that it's not because they were already nearing the nightclub they're headed to for this evening. Nope, it's far not that. Deep inside her, there was a part of herself that knew what was bothering her so much.

It was the  _'innocent'_  fact that Evelynn was too clingy with one of the members of the group, and that member was  _not_ Akali.

It was Kai'Sa.

The mentioned female didn't seem to notice the  _'disruption'_  in the everyday sequence Akali had pieced together. Kai'Sa was absolutely clueless that she was being used as a barrier between two of her friends, who both have this absurdly thick sexual tension that no one dared acknowledge openly.

Even when they had gotten out of the limousine, the same one they had used earlier at the event, and were entering the high-class establishment, Akali couldn't stop herself from glancing over to Evelynn, who walked at least two steps ahead of them with Kai'Sa.

Once the two suit-wearing bouncers saw them, recognition was quick to shine in their eyes. They ushered them in with huge grins, one of them even giving Ahri a little high-five.

The blonde leader was oblivious of Akali's wandering gaze, which always seemed to  _'coincidentally'_  land on her dear friend. She wound an arm around the rapper's shoulders as she guided them to the VIP area, which can be found near the DJ Booth at the front center of the entire club.

The crowd in the building danced along with the bass-filled music pouring out of the large speakers scattered around the colorfully-lit space. How could they not?

It was a famous celebrity slash DJ that's responsible for the mad beats.

Ahri's eyes lit up more and more as they approached their reserved booth and closed the distance between them and the DJ leading the pace of the whole evening.

There were more than just a handful of bouncers found around the VIP area, but like earlier, they easily recognized the K/DA and granted them access without any hesitation. One of the exclusive waiters found only in that area led them to their booth, which was literally just two to three meters away from the five-step staircase leading to the DJ.

The U-shaped seat of the booth gave Akali a bit of hope that she'd be seated beside Evelynn, but as soon Ahri had gestured for her to slide in first, the diva smoothly copied and repeated the action to Kai'Sa. Like what Evelynn planned, the dancer served as the literal wall between her and Akali.

"I'll go and order for us!" Ahri shouted through the booming music. "What do you girls want?"

"Ooh, ooh! Strawberry daiquiri!" Kai'Sa quickly said, an excited look in her eyes.

"Sex on the beach!" Evelynn said through music, the smirk on her face combined with her order was completely able to give any man an obvious blush on the cheeks.

"I don't really know!" Akali told their leader once the mentioned female's eyes landed on her. "You decide!"

With a nod and a wink at their direction, Ahri spun around to go to the bar. It's quite obvious that the employees in the area knew them, seeing that most of the staff at the bar area were doing their best to conceal their wide grins of excitement as Ahri neared them.

Even with her young age, this wasn't the first time Akali went to a nightclub, but it sure was her first time being in a prestigious kind. Or in the VIP area. Either way, this felt like a first for her.

She also realized that she was somewhat unable to enioy herself.

Just at her right, Evelynn can be seen practically draped all over Kai'Sa's right shoulder, their faces being too close for a certain someone's liking as they conversed about something. Whatever it was they were talking about, Kai'Sa blushed and would seemingly give out a sheepish laugh that's nearly drowned out by the sounds coming from the speakers. The amethyst-eyed singer tried asking Akali to try and get some assistance in handling Evelynn's flirtatious teasing, but K/DA's beloved maknae was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

Despite having nothing to connect her to Evelynn romantically, Akali was once again silently burning with jealousy. She never knew her fill of such emotion would be  _this_  strong. They haven't even been in the club long, yet Akali wanted to leave already.

It's not that she's antisocial or anything, but her excitement for the evening had somehow vanished in thin air. Not that it was to blame, but the one responsible for her lack of enthusiasm from earlier was none other than Evelynn herself.

Dancing so closely, probably even grinding against, to Evelynn, Akali was more than smart enough to know it would lead to disastrous results. Regardless, she had been looking forward for that chance ever since she had her little private time a few hours ago. She expected the diva to hang around and cling to  _her_ , not Kai'Sa, once they left the penthouse.

But no, Evelynn was basking in Kai'Sa's presence and seemed to be steadily keeping the dancer's attention on no one else but her.

And this made Akali shockingly furious. It was a feeling that greatly contradicted with the light shake of her head and the simple grin she flashed in reply to Kai'Sa's call for help.

The rapper knew Kai'Sa has nothing to do with any of this unspoken  _issue_  she has with the group's oldest member. Judging by the expression of the violet-haired artist, the latter was as clueless as Ahri. Such observation then led Akali in theorizing that Evelynn must be doing all of this on purpose.

The question is, why?

Was there a meaning behind these actions?

Was Akali just being too paranoid for her own good?

"Here's our drinks!"

Akali forced herself to retract her attention from her two tablemates, her eyes moving until they stopped and landed on Ahri, who joined them on the table and gestured for the waiter holding their drinks to give them their orders.

"Hey!" Ahri called for their attention once they finally took sips from their drinks. "Kai'Sa! Akali! I want you two to meet the DJ later! She's someone really important to me and I'm pretty sure you two would love her!"

"Has Eve met her yet?" Kai'Sa asked, her speaking voice possessing the same volume Ahri and most other patrons in the building used.

"Oh, I've met her years ago!" Evelynn said, laughing to herself as she took another sip from her glass. "She's really close to Ahri here, so make sure to get along with her!"

"You say it as if she'd kick us out of K/DA if we don't!" Akali was presented a chance to join the conversation, so she wasted no time in taking it.

Evelynn smirked, holding back another laugh. "She probably would if you don't get along with her!"

"Hey! Eve!" Ahri gave Evelynn a halfhearted sharp look, lips slightly pouting in addition to her mildly narrowed gaze. "You make it sound like I'm as heartless as the devil!"

"Wouldn't be surprised if you are!" Was the diva's immediate retort.

"I'm suddenly tired of this conversation!" Ahri said, laughing and shaking her head.

A couple more minutes passed with them drinking, ordering and conversing about other things before Ahri jumped up and began asking them to dance with her on the dance floor. They're at the nightclub to have fun and dance with the music after all.

Kai'Sa, being the dancer among the group, was quick to say yes to the invitation. Evelynn also agreed with Ahri's plans, finishing at least half of her second drink before vacating the table as well. Akali was torn with her decision though. Like what was said, her excitement and hype for this evening had died already, so she wasn't too eager to show off her dance moves, which are actually impressive.

But of course with the right motivation...

Evelynn grabbed both of her hands and easily pulled her off her seat. Akali stumbled towards the diva, who easily caught her and steadied her, that smirk-like smile driving Akali crazier than it usually did. The much lesser space between them was the only thing to blame for that though.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Rogue!" Evelynn told her, offering a little wink at her. "I'll hold your hand if it makes you scared of getting lost in the crowd!"

Akali blushed at the tease and lightly pushed Evelynn's hands away. She may have succeeded in putting on a confident expression, but the redness in her cheeks clearly said otherwise. Thankfully though, everyone chalked it up as a side-effect from the alcoholic drinks they've been consuming.

She lightheartedly scoffed and shook her head. "You're just saying that 'cause you're scared I'll hog all the attention with my moves!"

Her comeback elicited a laugh out of the other female. "Let's see what those hips can do, then!"

Maybe Akali really was just being paranoid. By the time she and Evelynn joined Ahri and Kai'Sa at the dance floor, they were both exchanging laughs and were jesting at each other as if there was nothing going on between the hearts beating inside their chests.

The pattern in the routine she was thinking about earlier had returned and Akali was thankful. Evelynn probably just wanted to spend a bit of time with Kai'Sa, since they're both bandmates as well. Now that Akali thought about it, she never did peg herself as the possessive type. Her recent thoughts towards Evelynn's bonding with Kai'Sa was enough to label her as the clingy type of person, a detail she did not foresee from the beginning.

There were already a few people on the floor that had stopped just to watch Ahri and Kai'Sa dance with absolute synchronization. The DJ had smoothly shifted from the previous music to a remix version of POP/STARS, one with lots of bass, slowed yet amazing parts and a beat that every K/DA member and fan would know from the very heart.

Unlike the mentioned two, Evelynn and Akali stayed a fair distance away from their friends. The two of them seemed to have been stuck in their own little world. They weren't doing the choreography Kai'Sa had taught them when it came to this song. No, they created their own dance moves. The pair aimed to prove to one another that they weren't only famous for their skill in singing and rapping.

Despite the fact that Ahri and Kai'Sa had garnered attention, there were still a lot of people that continued with their dancing, just like how Akali and Evelynn were doing.

Akali spun around, back facing Evelynn, as she began doing a few twists and whips. She made sure to swing her hips and transform herself into a sight to see, wanting to present a scene Evelynn would surely love watching. With another hip sway, Akali turned back to face her competition.

Only to find Evelynn face to face with another person.

Akali left her pose as she watched the guy in front of her casually dancing and swaying with the loud music, trying to coax Evelynn in moving along with him. The woman in question merely quirked an eyebrow at the man, amusement gleaming in her eyes and body still somewhat moving along with the DJ's remix.

The man before Evelynn was tall and had features that women would normally fall for. Just by looking at his body frame, it's quite obvious that he had muscles in the right places. In short, he's probably the  _'dream guy'_  of every typical hopeless romantic girl in the world.

Admittedly, Evelynn would have probably given the guy a fair amount of consideration  _if_  she hadn't already bestowed her interest to a particular person.

The guy's abrupt appearance in the scene was an unexpected surprise actually. Evelynn was enjoying herself with Akali's little show when the stranger had slipped into the space between the two of them and had stolen the diva's attention in a blink of an eye. How could he not, he practically threw himself at the older female.

"Come on!" The guy, who had yet to recognize Evelynn, called out to her, ushering her to get closer, and if he's lucky, and grind against him.

Did the man really think Evelynn would associate herself with a nobody like him?

Apparently, he did.

Even with the booming beats in the club were nearly deafening her, the alarms in Evelynn's head rang loud and clear in her head once the unnamed person boldly hooked an arm around her waist and left her no choice but to press against his torso. Her hands automatically placed themselves on his chest, preventing the man in having the beautiful artist's breasts mash against him.

"You know you want it, baby!" The guy said, grinning. "No need to act shy 'bout it!"

Assholes like this was actually considered one of the things Evelynn absolutely detested in the world. The brain in her skull worked effortlessly in composing a ruthless rejection, which she intended to say immediately after the scoff she had released. Surprisingly though, her response remained unsaid.

Why?

Evelynn swiftly balanced herself when the stranger was suddenly yanked by his shoulder and forced to turn to a different direction. He retrieved his arm from the singer's waist to prevent himself from losing his footing, his entire form turning to face whoever it was that got in the way of his fun.

...!

"Ugh!" The guy completely lost his hold on his own body, which crashed down the floor the moment he was punched straight on the nose.

The panic that arose from within clashed with the amusement that filled Evelynn. Instead of thoroughly enjoying the conflict in front of her, the instincts naturally ingrained within her prompted her to wrap her arms around Akali from behind and lift her feet a few inches off the floor in order to personally take her away from where they were enjoying themselves a moment before the unwanted stranger had cut in.

"Walk  _that_ off!" Akali shouted over her shoulder, not really realizing it was Evelynn carrying her away from the scene. A string of Japanese curses left her lips the entire moment she had her gaze on the guy she had struck, her anger flowing in the veins that also housed her boiling blood.

When the club security arrived at the area where the incident took place, neither of the two artists were near the dance floor anymore. They were back to the VIP area, where they received a couple of amused looks. Of course the sight of Evelynn still carrying Akali would acquire attention. The rapper was only set back down on the ground when they finally arrived at their table.

"Now what was that about, hmm?" Evelynn asked, embracing Akali from behind as she perched her chin over the younger female's left shoulder.

The diva might be feeling all too casual with all of this, and that's because she had nothing to be nervous about. She had told herself to avoid Akali as much as she could this evening, but it was obviously an impossibility. Instead of trying even harder, she deemed it futile in doing so, which prompted her on just drawing an invisible line between her and the rapper that she promised not to cross.

She'll continue ruffling Akali's feathers and being physically affectionate in a manner that's considered too much for it to be labeled fitting for friends, but she made it clear to herself that there's going to be a limit. A point where she needs to stop before she did something she'd regret.

"Well, Rogue?"

If Evelynn was calm, then Akali was the complete and utter opposite. Adrenaline was rushing in her veins. She had punched someone, and that someone was hitting on Evelynn in the boldest way possible. Once again, Akali found no traces of regrets within her. She enjoyed putting that sucker in his place. The man had no right to touch Evelynn, so Akali made sure he never forgets about that fact.

But now, Evelynn was questioning her actions. Not threateningly, but it did make her face warmer than necessary.

"He was bothering you, wasn't he?" Akali responded back, turning her head to face her right. She knew she'd probably get a heart attack if she faced Evelynn now, especially with the physical distance they have from each other right now.

"More or less." Evelynn chuckled, a reaction Akali wouldn't have heard if not for the diva's lips being positioned right beside her ear.

"Then that's that." Akali said in a volume that had Evelynn nearly miss her reply. "I just don't like perverts harassing my friends."

"My hero." Evelynn teased, making a move to kiss the other female on the cheek.

When Akali felt Evelynn's chest firmly press against the back of her left shoulder, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She acted without thinking even for a moment. She threw her body to the other direction, twisting it for her butt to land on the edge of the U-shaped seat of the booth.

Due to Akali's sudden jerk-like movement and the way she clumsily moved her feet, Evelynn failed to remove one of her arms around her and ended up losing her own balance for yet another time.

An audible but music-muffled thud sounded once Akali's left elbow made contact with the table, causing the glasses on the surface to rattle in return. Left arm and hand draped over the top of the seat's backrest and digging into the leather cover of the cushion, right hand clutching the edge of the table in a tight grip, and legs more than slightly spread open to accommodate the person that had fallen with her, Akali had placed herself in a much complicated position.

Evelynn had hooked her left arm around Akali's neck in the middle of the fall and her right hand was clutching at the hem of the dark violet cropped leather jacket the rapper was wearing. Since no one, not even the diva herself, had control with the abrupt shift in position, they found themselves in an awkwardly-composed situation.

Faces inches apart, legs dangling on the edge of the seat and chests flushed against one another, there's nothing about their state that possessed the word innocent.

It took a long moment of the pair of women just gazing into each other's eyes, but Evelynn eventually propped her right knee on the small space between Akali's legs to at least steady and remove herself from the hanging position she ended up in.

"Was  _this_  your intention all along?" Evelynn asked with a tone of her never-disappearing teasing, right hand releasing Akali's jacket, only for said hand to trail up and brush over the rapper's side with a burning sensuality in its tingling fingertips.

Maybe it was the nonexistent distance between them. Maybe it was the perfection of the opportunity that stared right at her. It may even be because of the alcohol, however mild it might have been, Akali had consumed. Whatever the reason behind the courage that flared up inside the azure-eyed female, it was enough to convince her from performing a move that's bolder than the douchebag from earlier had done.

Akali leaned forward, which surprisingly caused Evelynn to retreat her head backward in return. The action didn't deter the former's plans though. She continued with her advances until Evelynn was forced to lock her arms around Akali's neck to prevent herself from falling back and end up crashing on the floor.

"Eve," Arms encircled around the diva's hips and keeping the mentioned woman close to her, Akali found herself a beautiful siren all perched on her lap and looking genuinely taken by surprise by her confident actions. A smooth and slim hand made contact with her chest as she pulled Evelynn closer than ever, the initial touch serving as a weak and useless attempt in resisting her. "planned or not, I think you'd be lying if you said you're not enjoying this.

...

...

...

"Rogue," Evelynn began in a firm tone, expression changing into a much dead serious kind while she tried moving away. " _don't._ "

There wasn't that much physical movements between them, yet Akali felt like she was being set aflame by her heart. It's as if everything that was happening was part of the beating organ's intentions. And it was. But, what Akali didn't know was that the other artist was feeling an absolutely identical feeling, which was probably why Evelynn was trying to part away from her.

"Eve." Akali swiftly put a stop to the diva's retreat, her arms unmoving from the slim waist it had secured in its grasp.

"Rogue, I...-"

Choosing a much unorthodox way to silence Evelynn, Akali gathered all the courage she had within her and made a move to shush the woman in her arms with her lips.

...

...

...

"Akali," Evelynn started once again, one hand now fixedly clasped over Akali's lips. "I said,  _don't._ "

Inside Akali's chest, she can feel how her heart was suddenly enveloped by the embrace of agony. The delicate thing was aching. It was screaming for mercy, especially when Evelynn followed up with more heartbreaking words. But before that could be done, Akali looked towards the said woman with a question in her eyes.

Evelynn sighed and shook her head once. "Teasing is teasing. That's all there is between us. Don't confuse it with anything else."

The music in the club was slower and had less bass than the music from earlier. It's as if the DJ in the club knew the weight of their conversation and wanted them to speak to one another without the hassle of making a huge effort in hearing each other's words.

"I tease you and you'll blush. You tease me, I'll laugh. But this... This is  _wholly_  different from everything."

Slowly, Evelynn took her hand away from Akali, whose arms retracted from her waist, while her head lowered in the process. The diva carefully removed herself from Akali, backing off until she had both of her feet on the floor. For a moment, Evelynn stood in front of Akali, gazing at the latter with guilt shining clearly in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for leading you...-"

"Excuse me." Akali muttered all of a sudden, abruptly getting up from her seat and pushing Evelynn enough for her to slip through.

Taken aback by the sudden leave, Evelynn could only watch as Akali hastily went to the direction of where the sign of the restroom can be found. Sighing deeply to herself, Evelynn placed a hand on her right hip while she ran her other hand through her hair out of frustration.

As much as she wanted to welcome Akali's lips with her own, she knew it would result to nothing but trouble and a whole lot of complications. She might be capable in handling such challenging matters, but she was immensely worried that Akali might not be able to take it all in.

Evelynn felt like she had slapped Akali with the line she had created. Rejecting the rapper didn't only hurt the artist in question. The ache in the diva's own heart could surely vouch for that.

Instead of enjoying the evening like they all planned, Evelynn found herself being drowned by a vast amount of stress and guilt. The feeling nearly coaxed another deep and troubled sigh in leaving her lips.

Who knew enforcing the line she drew would be so painful?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: *peeks out from my hiding spot* Uhh... Hi? Please don't kill me? ^^"
> 
> I know a lot of you have been waiting for Akali and Evelynn to kiss and well, they already have (in some way) in the previous chapters but soon, readers! Soon, you'll get that passionate kissing scene between these two. :D
> 
> I originally planned on having Ahri introduce the DJ to them in this chapter, but I ended up scrapping that idea (for now) and moving the introduction in a different chapter that I have yet to type.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you readers liked the 'self-loving' Akali had done. More steamy scenes to come, I suppose. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT 8**

If tension can actually be physically touched, Ahri and Kai'Sa were sure they'd probably have walked face first into it. Either that, or they'll be boxed in and suffocated by the walls of it. Thankfully though, it only affected the atmosphere around them, which was somewhat not good for any of them either.

Throughout their way home, the two singers had a hard time avoiding the act of addressing the issue between their other fellow K/DA. Despite not being told, they were both sure that whatever it was that happened between Evelynn and Akali, it was a hundred percent serious and was not to be taken lightly.

Just by exchanging looks, they both came to an agreement to try and talk with the two individually. Ahri would handle Evelynn, while Kai'Sa would take care of Akali. Even though the tension was really palpable, nothing else happened that involved the particular pair.

Except for that little incident when they were leaving the club.

Akali had stumbled and nearly fell face first on the floor if Evelynn had not grabbed one of her arms and saved her from the unpleasant fall. Regardless of the assistance, Akali had harshly tugged her arm away from the diva's grasp as if the woman's touch had burned her skin. There were no thanks given and the expression Evelynn thought she had masked in time did not miss Ahri's sharp eye.

The blonde had scoldingly shouted Akali's name through the music, but the rapper pretended to be deaf and acted as if she didn't hear anything. Akali never acted like this, which further told Ahri and Kai'Sa how heavy the issue she has with Evelynn must be. That was the last interaction between the duo and after that, nothing else.

This  _gravely_  worried the leader and the dancer.

While Kai'Sa kept the conversation alive in the limo, it was Ahri's turn to maintain it when they were riding the elevator up to their penthouse. She spoke about how it was such a waste that she wasn't able to introduce her DJ friend to them and despite the uninterested looks in Evelynn and Akali's eyes, Ahri continued with her words.

Silence would probably be considered suicide in that moment.

"Going to bed." Akali muttered almost inaudibly once they were all inside their home. While Ahri seemed to have been surprised by the sudden say, Kai'Sa made a motion in asking the freestyler a question.

"Take a shower first before you do." Evelynn unintentionally cut Kai'Sa off before the latter could utter anything. "God knows how much alcohol you drank earlier."

Much to everyone's shock, Akali stopped at the bottom of the stairway, right hand on the railing, and gave Evelynn a glare as a form of reply. Out of the other three, the diva was the most appalled in reaction towards the mean stare.

"Right. As if  _you_  care." Akali spat out before, running up the steps as soon as she was content with all the daggers she had thrown at Evelynn through her gaze.

A loud  _thud!_  echoed in the silent penthouse when Akali abruptly yet accidentally caught her foot on the stairs, her right knee suffering a more than firm impact on one of the glass steps. The crash was so loud that the other women thought the glass would have shattered upon its collision with the freestyler's knee.

"Akali!" Evelynn called out her name, her voice being louder than the pair's behind her.

" _Urusai!_ " Akali shouted at them without missing a beat, turning her head away as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes in a rapid pace. "Evelynn,  _baka!_ "

Kai'Sa covered her mouth in shock, Ahri sucked in a breath and lastly, Evelynn became as rigid as a statue. Akali furiously grumbled more insults towards the diva in her native language as she hastily got up and continued up the stairs until she was gone. It took a while but only when an echoing slam of a door did Evelynn leave her frozen state and slowly turned her head over her right shoulder. Eyes on the floor but attention to directed to one of her companions, she chose to quietly inquire for the meaning of what Akali had said. She had heard those words in the past from shows and other people, but right now, she wanted confirmation.

"What did she just say?"

Ahri felt cowardly for not translating even though she knew its meaning. Instead of answering the question herself, she turned her head to Kai'Sa and wordlessly told her to answer the older singer.

Kai'Sa quietly swallowed before murmuring, "She told us to shut up and umm..."

"Spit it out, Kai'Sa."

"She called you an idiot." Kai'Sa said in a manner nearly considered too quick to be understood. Something about how hollow Evelynn's voice was that made her and Ahri hold back a shudder of fear.

Evelynn's fingers visibly twitched while her entire self emitted this aura that made it obvious how frustrated she was. Kai'Sa and Ahri even took a precautionary step backwards, both not wanting to suffer any of the furious female's wrath.

Much to their relief, Evelynn only unleashed a heavily troubled sigh before shaking her head and muttering a couple of incoherent words. Without any more words to say to the two, Evelynn started towards the stairs, probably to go retreat in her own room and sleep all of the stress away. Any form of conversation between the remaining pair only began once they heard a much calmer slam of a bedroom door.

Kai'Sa let out a whine-like groan as she began to pace around. "Something must've happened. They're literally clawing at each other!"

"An understatement if you ask me." Ahri muttered, sighing as well. "They probably would have ripped each other's throats out if we weren't here."

"And did you see Akali earlier? She was drinking everything she got her hands on!"

"Well, obviously, we won't be able to talk to them now. First thing tomorrow, I'll talk to Eve. I'm guessing you could handle Akali?"

Nodding, the dancer said, "Yeah, sure. I'm pretty sure she won't be as mean as she was with Evelynn when it comes to me."

Since it was already two o'clock in the earliest of morning, the duo was left with no choice but to wait for a couple of more hours before they tried applying any damage control towards this explosive problem between two of their bandmates.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Four o'clock in morning and everybody in the K/DA household was so far asleep. Well, at least it was supposed to be everybody.

Akali had ended up lying on her bed and above the duvet cover, still in her clubbing clothes when her consciousness was taken away from her in the middle of her crying. With all the liquor she had consumed, she was easily out like a light. Even if Kai'Sa were to use their sound system to play a bass-filled music in the highest volume, Akali would probably remain passed out on her bed.

Which is why a certain someone chose to use that to their advantage.

The door of the rapper's quarters lowly clicked open, a particular singer entering the dimly-lit chambers with a natural stealth skill a burglar would probably kill for. The door was shut and the visitor crossed the room with an ice pack in its grasp.

The pack of ice was placed on the bedside table before the person approached the occupant of the bed and began to adjust the latter's position. Few shifts and soft grunts later, the bed cover was pulled down and Akali was finally laying on the sheets beneath it, head comfortably situated on top of a fluffy pillow. A hand carefully removed all of the rapper's wild hair out of its ponytail, one slim hand brushing through those unruly yet soft strands of hair.

Evelynn had a somber expression on as she took a moment to relish the feeling of running her right hand through the smooth tresses. The peaceful face of the younger artist looked absolutely heartwarming. It greatly contradicted with the one she had given to the three singers older than her earlier.

"I'm sorry for leading you on, Rogue." Evelynn finally completed her apology, whispering the words in the silent room while she kept her eyes firmly fixated on the slumbering female.

Settling on the side of the bed, Evelynn took the ice pack from the bedside table before taking Akali's right leg on her lap and placing the cool object on top of the knee that was unfortunate enough to absorb all the pain from Akali's stumble at the stairs.

Distractedly, while Evelynn had her left hand keeping the ice pack over the bruised knee, her right hand wandered and brushed over Akali's thigh. The fingertips delicately ran over the exposed skin of the other's right thigh, its soft touch causing Evelynn's heart rate to accelerate. Amber eyes focused on the knee she was tending to, a frown suddenly etching on her goddess-like features.

"You just can't care for yourself, can you?" Evelynn asked with a hint of scolding in her voice. She wasn't angry though. The deep concern in those amber orbs were enough to present what she truly felt. "And you call me an idiot..."

As she trailed off with her words, the solemn gleam returned in her eyes. Despite already being two hours ever since they had arrived back home, Evelynn hadn't slept a wink. Sleep seemed to elude her. Even the thought of losing her precious beauty sleep didn't convince her to close her eyes and fall captive in the clutches of her dreams.

Evelynn knew she needed to take responsibility. It was because of her fondness in toying with Akali that the rapper developed this attraction for her. Not to be arrogant, but Evelynn knew her appeal could beckon probably anyone that she would intentionally charm with it. She should have been more careful from the beginning.

The concept of love? The emotion itself? Oh, that was her favorite plaything.

But of course she didn't expect she'd suddenly arrive to a bridge she was afraid of crossing. She didn't intend on charming Akali to the point of planting seeds of genuine love in their hearts. In fact, Evelynn was afraid of such growing inside of her.

Love is never easy and mixing such an innocent, inexperienced and sexually confused young girl with a fierce and feisty, sexually-proficient woman would probably be a chaotic combination.

And that's what  _they_  are.

Or  _would_  be if Evelynn had allowed her judgment to be clouded by her primal desire for the rapper she's currently caring for.

Besides, Akali wasn't the only one treading on unexplored territory. There was still a quarter of Evelynn that was asking her if she was really sure of these feelings for Akali, who is clearly in the same gender category she's in. Just by thinking about that unsure thought, Evelynn turned her head until her eyes were once again focused on Akali's serene-looking face. It's such a sight she'll probably never grow tired of.

Uncertainty vanished and was replaced with the feeling of longing. How easy Evelynn's emotions transformed, but only if it involved this little fool she had become quite attached to. She couldn't really blame Akali for it. The dashing freestyler had her own charms and it sure did strike Evelynn the way the diva's allure had initially beguiled Akali.

"You make me question my own beliefs, darling." Evelynn murmured, eyes focusing on her fingertips, which have been enjoying themselves with the act of glazing over Akali's thigh. "And I think I'm going insane because of it. When did I ever talk to myself like this?  _Never._ "

A soft sigh followed her words and she can't help but notice that she had developed a habit in shaking her head every single time she did such gesture. No more words left her, but she did unconsciously started humming a quiet yet soothing tune. It was something that's actually considered unexpected from her. It sounded like a lullaby fit to put a baby to the deepest and most blissful sleep that has ever existed.

Even though she didn't do much in Akali's bedroom, the presence alone of the rapper was enough to ease the stress out of her. She stayed in Akali's room until the ice inside the pack she was holding had melted into its liquefied state. She placed the other's leg back on the bed and tucked her in, leaning close to place a soft kiss on Akali's forehead before finally taking her leave. Of course not before she made sure to leave some painkillers at the bedside, knowing a hangover will be the first thing that greets the rapper in the morning.

There might not have been any interactions between them, but Evelynn felt like sleep was finally a luxury she'll be able to indulge in.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Kai'Sa stifled a yawn as she got out of the black car she rode on her way to Birdio's. Dressed in nothing but a casual pair of violet and white jogging shoes and a matching set of exercise shorts and shirt, Kai'Sa told the driver to wait for her before heading into the mentioned fast-food restaurant.

When she had woken up and finished doing her usual morning exercise, it was quarter past eleven and she found herself craving for some food found nowhere but Birdio's menu. After having Ahri notify their private driver, Kai'Sa was soon brought to the destination she had in mind.

Akali and Evelynn hadn't woken up yet when she left the penthouse and as much as Kai'Sa didn't want to leave Ahri all alone with the pair, someone needed to get them some food for brunch. While she had called and had a meal prepared for takeout from one of the high-end restaurants for Evelynn, she'll be acquiring hers and the others' food from one of her new favorite fast-food places.

The bell hanging near the door jingled as she pushed the door open, the glass panel closing behind her as she proceeded towards the cashier, who seemed to be just finishing in taking care of the last customer in line. Since it was some time around lunch hour, the tables in the restaurant were nearly fully occupied. Fortunately for Kai'Sa, she was only there to order some take-out. The drive-thru was close, so she had no choice but to order it from the cashier personally. She also didn't want to act like a lazy bum and ask for the driver himself to order for her.

Kai'Sa was just about to speak to the guy behind the cashier when said person abruptly raised a hand at her and said a quick  _'excuse me'_  before turning around and shouting, "Siv! Can you take this one? I still need to bring table twelve their desserts!"

"Sure!" Came a voice Kai'Sa found awfully familiar.

Somewhat dumbstruck, Kai'Sa watched as the guy left the cashier, only to be replaced by the brown-haired female that had took the place as the server last time she and Evelynn were here.

"Hey there!" Sivir, the person Kai'Sa had made an absolute and literal sputtering idiot in front of, greeted with that bright smile that made her momentarily forget what she was there for. "Welcome to Birdio's, where my boss is the mascot of the place."

The laugh that left the blue-eyed girl made Kai'Sa's heart skip more than just one or two beats. She never thought she'd be rendered speechless with just a simple greeting and a joking quip, but here she was,  _utterly speechless_.

"Just kidding." Sivir laughed off, adjusting her cap as she focused her full attention back to Kai'Sa. "So, what will you be having to...-wait a minute."

Kai'Sa could only blink and blush when Sivir abruptly leaned forward and vanish more than a handful of distance between them, one finger rubbing her chin in contemplation. The dancer hadn't even said or did anything when Sivir pulled back and wore a look of absolute recognition.

"You're  _Kai'Sa!_ " Sivir voiced out her thoughts, a sincerely awestruck look crossing her features. Thankfully, the volume of her voice wasn't loud enough to be heard through the chatters of the customers and the usual noises people could hear in fast-food restaurants. "Oh my God, you're  _Kai'Sa_  from  _K/DA!_  I... Wow, I..."

The more it registered in her brain, the more Sivir found herself feeling embarrassed and suddenly overcome with an urge to turn into a timid little mess. She let out a nervous laugh as she adjusted her cap's perch on her head for the second time. She wasn't really expecting to come face to face with a famous celebrity today.

Kai'Sa was nearly unrecognizable thanks to the messy bun her hair was in and the lack of violet-themed make-up she usually had on in their music videos. Sivir was honestly searching for the violet tint that usually colored those luscious lips, which were currently naturally pink and was staring right at her as if it was daring her to focus on nothing but it.

"Wow..." Sivir blurted out a repeat of her reaction, clearly more struck than before.

"Wow...?" Kai'Sa didn't really know what to say. She and Sivir were equally affected with each other's presence, so the sight of the two of them just staring at each other with redness in their cheeks was admittedly adorable and quite comical.

"No, it's just..." Sivir nervously laughed, one of her hands rubbing her nape. "You really have nice lips."

The moment the last word left her, Sivir panicked and slapped her left hand over her mouth. Her eyes, which were locked with Kai'Sa's own gaze, were wide and were filled with disbelief. She could not  _believe_  she had just said that.

"Did... Did I just say that out loud?" Sivir hesitantly asked, hand unsurely retracting from her mouth.

Kai'Sa, whose cheeks were absolutely flushed red, snapped her gaze upward and towards the menu behind Sivir. Staring at the delivery girl would do nothing but fluster her to point of feeling the same things Akali always felt whenever Evelynn teased her with flirtatious approaches.

"Meal A, B and C." Was the only thing Kai'Sa said, eyes darting away from the menu and trailing to the side once she got her order out. She couldn't seem to think straight at all. A part of her was internally  _choking_  her, yelling at her for trying to end any more casual interactions between her and the other female in front of her.

Surprisingly though, confusion conquered Sivir's facial features. "Uhh... what?"

Kai'Sa turned back to Sivir's direction, but her eyes were directed low enough. Her stare was fixed on the white counter top of the cashier, so the angle saved her from stuttering and losing her composure. She knew that such would most likely happen if she ever took a risk and looked back into Sivir's eyes. "It's my, y'know... order?"

"O-Oh!" Sivir whipped her attention back to the screen of the piece of equipment in front of her. "R-Right! Gotcha!"

_'Way to embarrass yourself in front of a celebrity.'_ A voice similar to hers muttered sarcastically in her head.  _'And this one's hot, too.'_

"So..." Kai'Sa didn't know what had possessed her, but she found herself trying to make small talk with the brown-haired girl. "You work here?"

Flustered she may as well be, Sivir only succeeded in halfway stopping the laugh that flooded out of her lips. She slapped her left hand over her mouth again, muffling her unstoppable snickering as much as possible. While right there in front of her, Kai'Sa looked oh so ready to melt on the spot.

The dancer wanted to bang her head on the counter until she lost her consciousness. She couldn't believe it. There she was thinking she had done the most embarrassing thing in front of Sivir when she had spat out her cola, only for her to top that off with something else, the latter being her asking Sivir if she works at Birdio's.

It's probably the most idiotic question she had ever asked in her entire existence.

"Know what, nevermind." Kai'Sa hastily dismissed, shaking her head frantically. "I want my order to-go please."

The social interaction between them was probably the most awkward thing that has ever happened in the universe they live in. Kai'Sa didn't know how to express a bit of control over the situation, which got out of hand before she even realized it was a blush-inducing interaction in the first place.

And with Sivir? Well...

This was the first time Sivir was handling someone as breathtaking as the amethyst-eyed celebrity right before her, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she was also making a fool out of herself.

After Sivir punched in Kai'Sa's order and had it passed to the kitchen for it to be done, she returned to the cashier and ushered the dancer to step to the side, where she'll be waiting for a couple of minutes for the takeout she ordered.

As if the fate was playing with them, there were no other customer that came in to place their own order, while Sivir's co-worker that's supposed to be handling the cashier still hadn't come back to take his position. In short, Sivir was left to anxiously tap her fingers on the cool surface of the counter, while Kai'Sa stood at the other side and tried stealing glances at the former's direction.

"Pragtig..."  _(Beautiful)_

Sivir was distracting herself by watching the customers dining in the restaurant, but when she heard an almost inaudible whisper from the dancer, her head nearly fell off her neck with how quick she had turned her head just to look directly at the woman in question.

"What was that?"

Kai'Sa stiffened from her place...

...only to let out a huge breath.

"Y'know what, this is just getting ridiculous." Kai'Sa said, rubbing both of her hands over her face before straightening her posture and finally facing Sivir with more confidence than she had displayed before. "Listen, uh, Sivir, right?"

Sivir blinked, not able to do anything but nod back.

"What you said. About my lips. I, umm... Thanks." A sheepish smile curved Kai'Sa's lips, her hand scratching the back of her head in addition to her reactions. "Do you, by any chances, remember me? From last time?"

The other female almost ended up just blinking again in reply, but she was eternally grateful that she found her vocabulary before she made another stupid spectacle of herself.

"Last time?" Despite still feeling embarrassed and nervous, the confusion was evident in Sivir's voice, which somehow informed Kai'Sa that the delivery girl hadn't recognized her, or at least realized that it was her involved in the  _'spitting on the table'_  incident that had happened the previous time she and Evelynn were there.

"Nevermind that." Kai'Sa hurriedly dismissed that topic, internally sighing in relief. "Hey, how about we start this over?"

Sivir watched as Kai'Sa cleared her throat and stretched a hand out to her, an earnestly cheerful smile making her beautiful face light up the entire world. At least in Sivir's eyes it was somehow like that.

"I'm Kai'Sa and I do singing and dancing for a living." K/DA's beloved lead dancer provided a short introduction of herself, making sure she had on one of the most charming smiles she could ever be capable of.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Sivir embarrassingly laughed, shaking Kai'Sa's outstretched hand in a rapid manner, which prompted amusement in sprouting within the mentioned female. "I'm Sivir, but you already know that. I deliver pizza practically every day and sometimes I'm an all-around employee here in Birdio's, but uhh, you probably also knew that already"

Kai'Sa smiled. Unlike how Akali usually coped with the endless flustering teasing from Evelynn, the dancer was surprisingly handling this professionally. It had only been a couple of minutes, yet the violet-haired artist was finally able to gain some hold on the situation.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"There's nothing special 'bout me though." Sivir said, gaze trailing to side as she blushed. "With you being a famous star and all, I'm probably one of the most  _mediocre_  people you've spoken with."

The wide eyes of horror that belonged to no one else but the dancer was presented for the whole world to see and Sivir was honestly surprised that Kai'Sa was looking at her with a massive amount of incredulity.

"Mediocre? You?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, trust me, you're  _far_  from that." Kai'Sa had this look on her face that told her she wasn't taking any of Sivir's so called bullshit when it comes to the self-description she was giving. "Yeah, sure, I've met lots of people most would want to meet and take a picture with, but if you ask me, no one has  _excited_  me this much but you."

Maybe Sivir was just utterly star-struck. Or maybe she was genuinely caught off-guard with that statement. Whatever Sivir was feeling, Kai'Sa's words seemed to have kicked her mind into a ditch filled with  _inappropriate_ thoughts. It instantly sent another rush of blood in her face. Although based from how Kai'Sa abruptly donned a red face, it looks like the dancer was on the same boat.

"Oh! Uhh... I didn't mean it like  _that_ , okay? I didn't mean to sound like a pervert there. I just wanted to say that it was really great meeting you. As in, no joke. About the meeting you thing, I mean. Not the  _'excited me that much'_ that sounded like a sexual harassment thing, alright?"

By the time Kai'Sa managed to finally shut her mouth, her face looked so ready to explode with all the blood it was holding. At the back of her mind, she now knew what Akali always felt whenever Evelynn would tease her to the point of near death.

"Here's your order, ma'am." A deep yet caring voice smoothly cut into their conversation, while a man in a chicken-suit appeared beside Sivir and placed an average-size paper bag on the counter.

Kai'Sa had nearly forgotten that she was in a  _fast-food_  restaurant. Of course the food she ordered would be given in no time.

Sivir though, she was torn between two on how she'll react to the turn of events. Should she try continuing her conversation with Kai'Sa, which had taken so many awkward turns, or should she yell at her boss for interrupting such a  _'romantic'_  exchange between them?

Yeah, sure, romantic. If their interaction was something, then it would be probably be weird, pathetically embarrassing and a hundred percent  _awkward_.

"Oh," Kai'Sa turned to Sivir's boss, Galio, smiling at him. "thank you."

Galio smiled and nodded back. "You're very welcome, ma'am. Come again soon."

Gathering the bag in her arms, Kai'Sa turned back to Sivir, who looks to be at a loss for words. The delivery girl didn't know what else to say, especially since she was somewhat on the edge about how she'll generally speak to Kai'Sa in the first place.

_'There should be a book out there that teaches people how to talk to celebrities.'_  Sivir thought, grumbling inside her head as she did.

But Lady Luck was on her side. In this case though, Lady Luck was disguised as her boss.

Galio swung an arm around Sivir's shoulder, a wide grin spreading across his face as he let out a short laugh and gave his blushing employee a little shake. With him being taller and far bulkier than her, Sivir was like a little child beside him.

"You'll find this girl nowhere else but here, ma'am. She's usually working six times a week. Eight in the morning to five o'clock in the afternoon every weekdays and five in the afternoon to midnight in Saturdays."

Sivir looked towards her superior, completely taken aback by his sudden yet much needed assistance. From the way Kai'Sa beamed at them in return, Galio's services were obviously a welcomed contribution.

"Great!" Kai'Sa said without missing a beat, eyes looking so close in sparkling. "I'll come back again soon, I guess. Thanks!"

Before Kai'Sa could turn away and take her leave, Galio chose to speak up again, his voice laced with amusement.

"I've also written her number at the back of your receipt, ma'am. You know, just in case you might want it." The teasing grin on Galio's face succeeded making the pair blush, his words also playing a huge part in causing such development.

Even though she was madly flushed, the bright expression on the dancer's face did not falter even one bit. Kai'Sa even perked up and had a bounce in her step when she left, but not before saying, "Birdio, right?"

"The name's actually Galio, but I suppose you can call that my  _'stage name'_." Galio joked, chuckling.

"Mister Birdio," Kai'Sa then grinned as she said, "you are my new spirit animal."

Amusement on the big man's face and a wide-eyed expression on Sivir's, Kai'Sa spun around and finally left the establishment, humming an upbeat tune as she exited the building and headed back to the waiting car outside.

...

...

...

...

...

"Well, would you look at that." Galio laughed, clapping his hands over Sivir's back. "I'm your girlfriend's spirit animal!"

Sivir whirled around and slapped the bigger hand away, cheeks furiously reddening. "We literally just had our  _first_  conversation together! She's  _not_  my girlfriend!"

Galio leaned towards her with a smirk. "You're welcome by the way."

"Dammit, boss!" Sivir quickly made her retreat, trying to ignore Galio's booming laughter. "At this rate, I'm going to owe you so much that I'm probably gonna end up working without a paycheck at the end of the month!"

"Ha! I'll keep this up, then!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Lying on her bed and on her stomach and with her laptop set in front of her, Ahri used her arms to lift her enough to face the person she was video-calling at somewhere around twelve o'clock in the early afternoon. She sighed and scratched a spot behind her ear as she opened up to the female staring at her through the screen of the gadget in front of her.

"I know what I have to do, but I'm just scared." Ahri pouted at her conversation partner. "Not that I'm afraid of Eve chewing me out, but it's the results in the end that's pulling on my hair."

"..." The person from the other line of the call gave her a sympathetic look before replying with the help of sign language. A few gestures later, Ahri sighed and lifted her hand up, where she placed her chin over.

"I wish you were here. Eve will probably be listen to you more than me."

"..." The female on screen silently chuckled, once again responding back with nothing but silence and hand movements. The disbelieving expression that appeared on Ahri's face once she understood what the other female was implying would have probably made anyone laugh.

"What? No! I am  _not_  going to cuddle Eve until she's okay! She  _hates_  cuddles!"

"..."

"Yes, I know we're friends, but she had made it  _very_  clear in one of her interviews that she despises cuddling."

"..."

"Don't bring Akali into this one. She's always an exception to us, so it's no surprise Eve cuddled her the other day."

"..."

"I told you, Akali can't do that since it's the two of them fighting!"

The cobalt blue eyes of the woman eyed the FOXY model, that gaze alone telling her to not shout and wordlessly reprimanding her for even doing so in the first place. Ahri's cheeks lightly colored as she calmed herself down, not wanting to anger her conversation partner.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"..." Nodding and wordlessly forgiving Ahri, the turquoise-haired female began giving the K/DA leader a few more suggestions.

"Do you really think Eve will tell me everything when I talk to her?" Ahri sounded nervous to hear, or see, the response, but what she received did calm her.

Another nod was given to her before it followed up with a few signs that told her to not worry about it too much and that all she needed to do was keep calm when the time comes that she decides to speak with Evelynn.

"I guess there's no harm in trying..."

The expression on the blue-eyed woman's face was bright. It screamed  _'That's the spirit!'_  to the founder of the pop group, so it gave the latter the encouragement and support it was seeking for.

_**Slam!** _

"Food's here!" Came Kai'Sa's voice from downstairs.

Ahri momentarily looked over her laptop and towards her open doorway before turning back to the laptop's screen and flashing a smile at the person being presented through the screen.

"Just gonna go eat. I'll call again later, okay? You should eat, too."

The other female merely nodded and smiled, an expression that never failed filling Ahri with warmth like no other. It was precious and Ahri treasured every beautiful curve those delicate lips would show. Not only that, but after the short but sweet message given through sign language that followed, the blonde singer found the talented hands of the mute woman shaped into a heart. She held it over her chest and it made Ahri's own heart skip a beat.

God, she was in love with this woman more than she already admits.

"I love you, too."

With that, the video call with the famous, one and only DJ Sona came to an end.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

As if a dull and rusty blade was being driven through her skull and into her brain, Akali honestly felt like her head was going to split open. She had already taken the painkillers that were left at her bedside table, which turned her head's mental assailant from a wild chainsaw to a little yet still hurtful knife. It was still painful but manageable.

Thanks to this agonizing headache though, Akali failed to take notice of the fact that she woke up all tucked into bed by a  _'mysterious'_  person. Her train of thought was quick to shift to a much pressing matter.

Last night, somewhat brief it may be, Akali felt like she had went through Hell, stayed there for the entire evening and was only permitted to leave when she fell asleep while crying.

It wasn't her finest hour.

What's happening with her, it was really unusual. She had always been used to being confident and self-assured, but whenever it came to Evelynn, it's as if she forgot about how she always moved and acted.

Speaking of Evelynn, Akali was able to push her headache to a bearable corner in her mind, her heart taking over her body and letting the surge of its ache consume her. The pain wasn't really different from the hangover. In fact, it felt even more agonizing than the previous one.

Evelynn had  _rejected_  her.

Akali had misread the diva's actions and intentions and like a stupid fool she was, she had allowed herself to fall for the other female. She had become vulnerable all because of those fleeting touches and heartfelt-sounding words the amber-eyed woman always uttered to her.

Despite having her heart mercilessly kicked to the curb, the broken part of her refused to shatter completely. It was trying its hardest to keep all of its pieces together and never away from one another. The feelings within her were stubborn and did not show any intention in fading away anytime soon.

Akali was  _still_  hoping.

She was hoping Evelynn would walk into her room now.

Apologize to her.

Tell that she had committed a mistake in pushing her away.

Groaning quietly, Akali slouched on her perch on the side of her bed, one hand brushing over chest. As if it would help ease the pain, her fingers firmly stroked over her heart over and over again in a gradual pace.

Honestly, half of Akali was  _infuriated_  with Evelynn. As in, completely furious. This particular side was commanding Akali to go to Evelynn's room and practically interrogate the latter about the entire situation. It wanted her to question the diva for reasons that didn't sound like bullshit in her ears. It  _demanded_  for Evelynn to take responsibility for these feelings she had nurtured within Akali.

A muttered Japanese curse left the rapper as she repeatedly yet lightly hit her temple with a mildly clenched fist. She recalled how much she tried drowning herself with alcohol the previous night even though she wasn't in favor of liquor in the first place. Her efforts of getting herself wasted wasn't very fruitful though. She can remember how she had stumbled at the staircase and had shouted at her friends when they called her name out of concern for her well-being.

Akali winced when she was struck with the memory of her calling Evelynn an idiot and even going as far as muttering more hateful words to the said woman.

So much for hoping.

That was the first time Akali had gotten drunk to the point of not being able to control any of her emotions. She was so angry at Evelynn for making her think there was something more behind those teasings, but now that she's sober and was pondering about it rather carefully, she knew that she couldn't really blame the older artist.

Maybe she did deserve that rejection. She wouldn't be surprised if Evelynn initially saw her as too immature and childish to be considered relationship material.

That, and Evelynn is probably as straight as a ruler itself. And not the flexible kind.

Meanwhile, in Evelynn's room...

The magenta-haired woman was laying on her stomach and was positioned near the left side of the bed, half of her face buried in the pillow she's laying on and her right arm limply dangled over the edge of the bed. Her exposed right eye was staring towards the window, where the sun can be found hiding behind huge and fluffy clouds.

Anyone that would see her now would probably be shocked with her state. Her hair, which she didn't have the energy in brushing before sleeping, was tangled and even had some sticking out to random directions.

It was half past twelve in the afternoon, but Evelynn still felt like she hadn't acquired her preferred hours of sleep. She had left Akali's room around five or six o'clock in the morning, so she supposedly had at least six to seven hours of sleep.

No, she did not sleep  _that_  long.

It was around nine o'clock when Evelynn had woken up and was unable to return to her slumber, her entire self feeling absolutely restless. She only got three hours of sleep and even though she tried her hardest to force herself back to unconsciousness, her attempts of doing so served as a waste of time. Pacing around the room, listening to music with low tempos, doing everything she could to tire herself back to sleep, nothing worked.

No one but her alone might know, but Akali was too busy skipping around her head. That glassy-eyed look, the hurt in those azures, they were haunting Evelynn. Even though she was the one that had taken the step, Evelynn also had a hard time coping with the fact that she rejected Akali.

Groaning with immense irritation, Evelynn pushed herself off the bed and vacated it without much of a thought. Like what was doing earlier, she paced around her bedroom as she sank deep in her thoughts. Occasionally, her hand would run in her hair and grip a couple of knotted tresses out of pure exasperation. She can hear the rational voice of herself tell her that she did the right thing and that Akali was too innocent and young for her.

"I swear if I..." Evelynn's murmurs were quiet, but it still gave the message of how vexed she was with the situation.

Love was supposed to be her toy. Her worthless plaything.

And Akali is certainly someone that should  _not_  be played like a little fiddle.

Still muttering under her breath, Evelynn walked towards the door and yanked the panel open. It was already afternoon, so Kai'Sa probably had something whipped up by now.

Of course Evelynn didn't expect herself to stand frozen at her doorway the second she spotted the core of her thinking standing at the neighbouring doorway, looking like she herself was just exiting her own quarters. The latter also looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Evelynn almost flinched once she felt her heart leap in her chest at the sight of the admittedly charming rapper. It was a ridiculous feeling that held a meaning she denied with all her rational strength.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ak...-"

_**SLAM!** _

Evelynn closed her lips. She hadn't even finished the five-letter name of the younger female when said artist abruptly retreated back to the room and slammed the door close, the click of the lock that immediately followed reaching the diva's ears with crystal clarity.

"Well, what did you expect?" Evelynn muttered to herself as she suppressed a sigh from leaving her. She closed her own door and made her way to the stairs. "That everything will just go back to normal? As if."

While Evelynn seemed to be composedly heading to where Ahri and Kai'Sa's voices were coming from, Akali ended up locking herself back in her room.

Speaking of Akali...

Back against the door before her entire form slid down until she was settled on the floor, Akali was grasping the side of her head with her hands while her cheeks flushed at the sight she had laid eyes on a mere moment ago.

Was Evelynn aware she was only wearing a purple lingerie set that was probably  _ninety-nine percent_ made out of lace?

Akali whined quietly as she stopped herself from repeatedly hitting the back of her head onto the door behind her. Her heart was broken and she probably should be crying her eyes out right now, but there was this flicker of arousal inside of her that was not so subtly calling for her attention.

_'Oh my God, this is_ _ **not**_ _the time to think about that!'_ Akali brutally scolded herself in her head, eyes nearly twitching at the idea swirling around her mind and waiting to be given the attention it was yearning for.

At this rate, Akali would probably starve to death, especially if she refused to face the blazing hotness called Evelynn.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The moment Kai'Sa excused herself along with her own food once Evelynn had joined them for lunch at the dining area they don't usually use, the diva knew she should have already suspected something to happen. The dancer hastily bid goodbye to them before practically zooming up to the stairs and disappearing in her bedroom, where she planned on eating the meal she ordered from Birdio's.

Evelynn took a fair moment to enjoy the taste of the salad Kai'Sa had gotten her from one of the expensive restaurants near Birdio's before she decided to give Ahri the chance to finally address whatever it is her friend wanted to discuss with her.

"Instead of squirming over there," Evelynn started, glancing across the table where Ahri was nibbling at the french fry she had in hand. "why don't you come talk to me about what's on your mind?"

Ahri didn't hide the look of relief that crossed her features. In fact, she visibly perked up and cleared her throat before finally starting the discussion about last night's issue.

"Knowing you don't like dilly-dallying when it comes to these kinds of things, I'll be blunt with you."

"Much appreciated." Came her half-sarcastic reply. It was a tone she usually used whenever she conversed with Ahri, so the blonde wasn't really fazed with it.

Ahri took a deep breath first before clasping her hands together in front of her and gesturing at Evelynn with it, asking, "Did something happen between you and Akali last night?"

Evelynn had only stilled for at least a split-second before she resumed poking at her food. "I'm not surprised that you noticed. I take that Kai also knows about this?"

The K/DA leader nodded. "You don't know how uncomfortable we were with all the tension last night."

"It wasn't really my intention." Evelynn said, thinking her reply was actually a perfect fit for what had happened and what she had done to Akali.

"Intention?"

"Rogue got full of my teasing. Nothing more."

Ahri's narrowed eyes said everything. She didn't believe the diva. "Eve, please. I've known you long enough to see that you're not telling me something."

"Are you doing this for the sake of the group or are you asking because you're here as a friend?"

"Can't I do both?" Ahri asked in a grumble-like manner. Evelynn would have probably spared a chuckle at that, but the conversation was too serious for such a humorous reaction.

"I honestly don't know."

"Eve, just tell me. I'm not just worried for Akali, you know. I'm also worried about you."

"I'm not going to be jealous if you're here only because of Akali."

Ahri lightly glared. " _Evelynn._ "

And that's when the diva knew her friend was being utterly serious now. Her nickname was already dropped, so Evelynn knew it was time she left the joking behind and handled their talk in a fitting manner.

"Do you think Akali and I have a possibility of going far?"

Confusion twisted Ahri's facial features in an instant. "Huh?"

"Or better yet, are we even compatible?"

Ahri blinked owlishly, still not understanding what Evelynn was saying. "Sorry?"

Evelynn sighed, placed her fork down before leaning back on the chair and tapping her right hand's fingers on the black wooden table. " _Romantically_  speaking."

Those honey gold eyes looked like they would have popped out of the lead vocalist's sockets once she heard those two words. Ahri opened and closed her mouth for a couple of times before she was able to compose a coherent response.

"Are you...? Are you saying what I  _think_  you're saying?"

"What do you think?" Evelynn asked with a deadpan look.

"What do I think?" Ahri couldn't stop her right eye from twitching in time. "I think that's  _insane!_ "

"Insane good thing or insane bad thing?"

"Bad thing!  _Definitely_  a bad thing!" Ahri nearly shouted back, suddenly losing most of her composure. She already couldn't believe that she was having this type of conversation with the diva, let alone think that Evelynn would ask such question.

"Good."

Well, that was a reply that rendered Ahri in a state of absolute confusion.

"G-Good?"

"Mm-hm." Evelynn nodded, taking a sip of from her glass of water. "Now tell me all the consequences if I were to pursue a romantic relationship with Akali."

"Why would I do that? I'm pretty sure you already know them." Ahri returned, still feeling a tad bit flabbergasted.

"I do, but I want someone else to rub salt on my wounds."

Ahri had to stop herself from pulling on her hair. Was Evelynn going mad? Their conversation had literally turned upside down in her eyes and she was truthfully having a difficult time in keeping up with the pace the older artist was setting.

"Rub salt on your wounds? Romantic relationship with Akali? Wait," Ahri raised her hands and briefly made an X-shaped gesture with it. "I want to call a time-out, okay?"

The loud sigh that left Evelynn made it clear that she wasn't going to be patient with Ahri. Obviously, the only thing the FOXY model could do now was to try and catch up as much as possible.

"What do you want me to say, then?" Ahri asked, hoping her friend could give her a suggestion about how she'll react.

"Just tell me why I shouldn't like her more than friend should." Evelynn blatantly said, shooting the leader of the group a sharp look. "Give me the reasons why liking her this way is wrong."

Ahri stared.

And stared.

And stared.

...

...

...

"...You like her?"

Evelynn released a much quieter breath, turning her head away as she did. "Just tell me, Ahri."

"You like her..." Ahri said as if she didn't hear Evelynn's last statement. "You have  _feelings_  for her!"

The way the diva's lips pursed in a firm line was enough for Ahri confirm her realization. Her eyes were wide while she had her hands laid flat on the table. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her head, yet she succeeded in narrowing it all down to one point.

Evelynn fucking  _likes_  Akali.

Likes her  _more_  than fellow bandmates should like each other.

And this particular info drove Ahri in a state of shock.

...

...

...

...

...

"I thought you were straight."

A sarcastic scoff-like laugh left the other female.

"I thought so, too."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Evelynn ran a hand through her hair as she climbed up the stairs, just finishing on storing her half-eaten lunch and Ahri's abandoned chicken meal in the refrigerator. The little confrontation with Ahri didn't really go the way she wanted, or expected, to. She couldn't even bring herself to call it a confrontation.

After she had confessed to Ahri in a rather unusual and slightly baffling manner about her unfamiliar feelings and thoughts towards Akali, the blonde singer looked like she was too much in shock to be able to continue the conversation. Once she had sighed and told Ahri that she could excuse herself like their dance-loving bandmate, her friend was quick on grabbing her little case of french fries before imitating Kai'Sa's actions earlier.

Being told that she shouldn't chase after Akali or foster any of these feelings for her, it wasn't really something Evelynn looked forward in hearing.

But it surely would have  _vastly_  helped her in deciding what to do next.

She wanted to be told that this was all wrong, so everything can finally revert back to normal and they can just label this an  _'unorthodox phase'_  that happened within K/DA.

Unfortunately, in Evelynn's eyes that is, when she opened this up to Ahri, she suddenly felt more free. It was like she finally let a huge part of her loose from its chains. Her selfish self wanted more though. Now it was telling her to go to Akali, take back her rejection and offer the rapper a chance in such an unexpected but surely memorable relationship.

Evelynn felt yet suppressed the urge to slap herself.

_'What the hell is going on in this head of yours, Evelynn?'_ She questioned in her thoughts, sighing for the umpteenth time within the day.

All of her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when her eyes spotted a paper bag sitting idly in front of Akali's closed door. Kai'Sa must have dropped it off there. Why was it still there though? Didn't the dancer tell their maknae about it?

Approaching and picking up the lonely item on the ground, Evelynn straightened her posture before knocking three times on the closed panel in front of her. Externally, Evelynn looked calm and cool with the upcoming happening, but inside? Well... That's a different story.

_Click!_  went the lock of the door.

Another  _click!_  once the knob was twisted.

...

...

...

Azure met amber.

_**Slam!** _

Evelynn forced herself to not sigh out loud once the door was slammed close right in front of her. She probably should have expected that.

"What do you want?" Came Akali's somewhat irked question from inside the room.

"Your food, Rogue." Evelynn replied back, the neutral tone of her voice giving nothing away. "It has been sitting here for the past thirty minutes."

"Then just...! Just leave it there!"

"If that's what you want."

Not really knowing what else to say or do, Evelynn did what Akali wanted and just placed it back on the floor. She took a quarter of a step back, which wasn't much to be honest, as soon as she finished doing what was asked of her.

It took at least ten to fifteen seconds, and Evelynn had already shifted her weight on her right leg and had a hand on her hip within that brief time frame, before the door clicked again, signaling that the person on the other side was going to open it again.

...

...

...

For the second time, the striking amber color clashed with the stunning azure hue.

_**Slam!** _

Unsurprisingly, the door closed for the third time.

"What the hell are you still doing there!?"

"Is the slamming of your door necessary?" Evelynn asked the rapper, who stubbornly refused to come out to retrieve her lunch with the diva present.

"Can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Rogue, like it or not, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk!" Unexpectedly, the door opened for the fourth time, and this time, Akali stuck her head out and openly glared at Evelynn. "Especially not with  _you!_ "

Evelynn took her hand away from her hip and crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, too bad. You and I will be having this talk whether you like it or not."

"What can't you understand from what I'm saying? Out of everyone in this house, you're the last person I want to talk to." That was actually a total lie, but Evelynn didn't need to know that in Akali's opinion.

"I know that, but like I said, you have no choice in this."

"Just like how I have no choice but to  _blindly_  fall for you?" Akali countered back in a harsh tone. With her not being drunk and influenced with alcohol, her voice held more hate in it and every ounce of it was genuine.

Evelynn's reply could only be the act of widening her eyes. "And is this how you treat the people you fall for?"

"Is  _this_  how you treat people who fall for  _you?_ " Akali retorted back, glare never faltering. "You play them until they feel something for you and when they finally say it, you shoot them down as if they're not worth much of a thought."

"Rogue...-"

"No wonder those men went missing. It was probably their only way of getting away from someone like you."

_**Slam!** _

Evelynn was left out there at the hall as soon as Akali swiped the bag of food on the floor before closing the door for the fourth time. It was highly likely that there wouldn't be a fifth.

Eyes drifting close and her head shaking in reaction, Evelynn turned around and began making her way to her bedroom. That was not exactly how she had envisioned her first talk with Akali after the incident last night. She couldn't really blame the freestyler though. Akali had every right to be mad at her.

In Akali's eyes, Evelynn surely looked like she only played her and saw her feelings as nothing but a disposable part of her. Which is not at all true. Evelynn considered Akali's feeling so seriously that she was actually driving herself to a corner just by thinking about it.

"Akali..."

Inside said female's sleeping quarters...

Akali had her back firmly pressed against the door, tightly clutching the paper bag she had gotten from outside. She was slapping a hand against her forehead, calling herself stupid in her native language over and over again.

She didn't know what happened, but when she saw Evelynn and how the other artist acted as if nothing big happened the previous evening, it ended up triggering Akali's anger towards her.

Everything happened so quickly. Too quickly. In her eyes, Evelynn wasn't taking things seriously. That she saw all of this as one big joke that just went wrong. Akali just couldn't hold back the part of her that wanted to shout and yell at the said to be self-centered woman.

Regrets always did happen in the end.

Akali ate her lunch on the couch and with silence as her only company. Silence and thousands of thoughts that involved Evelynn. Good and bad, there was one for everything.

She was regretting the words she had uttered. It was all said in her fit of uncontrolled anger and now she had just worsened the issue with her immature way of handling the supposed professional, unbiased conversation Evelynn wanted to do. She knew that she had this impulsive trait, but she didn't think it would get her in a much complicated spot. Akali groaned as she shook her head as an attempt to banish her guilt-ridden thoughts.

"This is so not cool."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, I think 9500+ words for a single chapter is enough, yeah? I hope you readers like the way this story is flowing. ^u^
> 
> For those who are panicking about this story ending once Evelynn and Akali get together, don't worry! Even when that time comes, this story is not yet going to end! There's still going to be more that's gonna come to this pair's way. That, and remember Kai'Sa and Ahri? Yeah, their love life also has a long way to go as well. :P
> 
> I'd like to thank and credit ShadowCaster2001, who has and will be translating for me for the sake of Kai'Sa's own native language! A round of applause for this wonderful and extremely helpful reader of mine! ^u^
> 
> Anyway, that's that for now! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT 9**

Most might think that evading someone that lives in the same house as you would be difficult, which is actually true, but when Akali refused to leave her bedroom and meet eye to eye with a certain someone, the mentioned act seemed to look so easy to be done.

Of course that can only be truly said if no one counted Akali's cravings for some ramyun, then her efforts in hiding from Evelynn would have been perfect and considered a complete success.

Huffing, Akali closed her laptop before placing the wireless mouse on top of it and placing the portable computer on the vacant side of her bed. She just finished playing the seventh round of the day from the popular online game called  _League of Legends_ , but it looks like it didn't succeed in taking her mind away from her problems.

Seven rounds, seven defeats.

The sight of the avatar she created and had named after herself didn't even affect her like it usually did. Whenever she sees the character she made for the online game, it always brought a smile on her face, but not today apparently.

No, her mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts that revolved around nothing and no one but Evelynn. The woman has been dancing around her head for the past couple of hours and it rendered all of her attempts in distraction to become completely futile.

Admittedly, Akali knew she was being childish and that the way she was handling the issue was not appropriate. Shutting Evelynn out for the time being won't vanquish their quarrel. In fact, their problems might just grow and if ever that happens, then Akali has no one to blame but herself.

"Why is it just so  _hard?_ " Akali muttered to herself, frowning as she absently gazed at the TV on the wall. The large piece of technology was shut off, so she was left to watch nothing but a pitch black screen. Well, it's not like she had anything she wanted to watch in the first place.

Thinking about the problem at hand, Akali chose to start pondering about her next move. It was already late in the evening and she had already eaten the dinner Kai'Sa had brought for her half an hour ago. The dancer had tried telling her that she wanted to talk about last night, but Akali quickly pushed her friend out before she could pry.

See? Immaturity.

That, or cowardice.

The little heart she has and never thought was as fragile as a flower was afraid of the pain Evelynn's words may inflict on it. They weren't physical, but it sure hurt like a bitch.

Every time a few ounces of bravery would materialize within the rapper, it would soon be banished with the recent conversation she had with the diva. Akali knew she was quite disrespectful towards Evelynn earlier. Her parents would probably be looking at her with disappointment thanks to such unbecoming display.

The more Akali stayed in her room and drowned herself in her thoughts, the more time went on around her. It's not as if the world would stop just because she somehow wanted it to.

Meanwhile, out at the hallway, Kai'Sa can be found pacing in front of the door of the freestyler's room, phone in hand. Despite being there for a different reason, the dancer had most of her attention in replying to one of the handful of messages from a particular delivery girl.

Akali had practically tossed her out of the bedroom when she attempted talking to her about the issue with Evelynn and even though she planned on putting more effort into making her friend talk, she was abruptly distracted by a message from Sivir. She had sent a little  _"Hey, Kai'Sa here!"_  message to the pizza girl and had finally received a reply, so her mind lost its focus on her initial objective.

Thirty minutes later of lightly blushing and texting in her own bedroom, Kai'Sa ended up being visited by Ahri, who asked her if she had spoken to Akali since she somehow wanted to  _'compare notes'_  with her about the issue.

Of course when Kai'Sa told their leader that she had yet to converse with their maknae, Ahri instantly told her to get to it and that she needs to get Akali to open up as soon as possible.

Kai'Sa honestly didn't know why Ahri looked a bit jumpy and anxious whenever Evelynn's name was brought up, so she chose to ask the model about the unusual reactions, which earned her a reply that went along the lines of, "I'll tell you after you talk to Akali."

So here she was, trying to think of a way to coax Akali in speaking with her and replying to Sivir's messages at the same time.

And who says she can't multitask?

Once she finished sending her latest text to the blue-eyed beauty, she tucked the hand holding her phone behind her back before using her free hand to stroke at her chin in contemplation.

Too preoccupied with the task of conjuring up a plan in talking to Akali, Kai'Sa failed to notice the diva's bedroom door open, which revealed Evelynn, who was wearing a violet lace nightgown that barely covered her chest area. It's honestly no wonder why Akali developed feelings for this stunning woman.

Evelynn stopped in her tracks, catching Kai'Sa in her sights in a blink of an eye. Instead of proceeding downstairs to get herself the glass of water she intended to acquire in the first place, she decided to lean her left shoulder against her room's doorway and watch the clueless dancer pace back and forth in front of the rapper's bedroom. Arms crossing in front of her chest, Evelynn eventually spoke up when half a minute passed with Kai'Sa still not noticing her presence.

"Bokkie darling, what are you doing?

Kai'Sa visibly jumped before she spun around to face the older female, cheeks reddening lightly with embarrassment. "Oh, hey, Eve."

Evelynn offered a small smile and a nod as acknowledgement. "Something on your mind?"

"Uhh, well..." Kai'Sa scratched the back of her head, not really knowing if she should tell Evelynn why she was there. The vocalist may already have a hunch on why she was there, but Kai'Sa still wanted to be careful, which is why she decided to bring up a different matter. "I actually wanted to talk to Akali about some dating stuff. Ask for advice, y'know?"

"Dating?" A curious eyebrow was quirked. "You are seeing someone?"

"Oh, well," Kai'Sa smiled sheepishly as she showed her phone to the other female. "I'm trying to ask someone out right now and I was hoping Akali could lend a hand, I guess."

Evelynn nodded her head towards her room. "Come. Let's see if I can help you charm whoever this person that has caught your eye."

Even though she ended up wandering away from her original plan, Kai'Sa couldn't help but perk up at the offer. She was actually already thinking if she should go to Evelynn to ask for some tips when it comes to flirting, so in some way, she could just get this out of the way before finally handling the matter concerning Akali.

Evelynn pushed herself away from the doorway, walking back inside her quarters, but this time Kai'Sa was trailing after her. The dancer pushed the door close behind her, only for the panel to remain ajar. The diva plopped onto one end of the couch in the room, while Kai'Sa settled in occupying the remaining space on the three-seater furniture.

With her right elbow propped on the backrest and her head resting on her hand, Evelynn ushered Kai'Sa to start telling her what she wanted to know and needed advice about. Almost immediately, Kai'Sa started telling the vocalist in front of her about Sivir and their most recent awkward encounter at Birdio's and even though she kept the girl's identity unsaid, Evelynn was quick to identify who she was describing.

"Ah, so you finally gathered the courage to ask for that pizza girl's number."

Kai'Sa blushed, deciding not to mention that it was actually Galio that gave her Sivir's phone number. "Yeah, pretty much."

Evelynn hummed and was about to continue with a question when Kai'Sa abruptly became rigid from her place, amethyst orbs snapping towards the diva in a somewhat surprising manner.

"Wait," Kai'Sa interrupted. "you're not bothered?"

"With what?"

"With me being attracted to a girl?"

The diva gave a halfhearted eye roll before saying, "I'm not the one who came from Asia, darling. Same-sex relationships aren't an issue for me."

"Oh..."

"What, did you really think my view of you would change just because of your sexuality?"

"Uhh... no? I'm not really sure what your reaction would be."

"Love is love." Evelynn said, nonchalantly shrugging. "Or at least that's what people say."

"You sound like you're just saying this for the sake of the conversation."

"That's because I am."

"You don't believe in love, Eve?"

"And if I don't?"

"Why don't you, then?" Kai'Sa slightly frowned as she eyed her seatmate. The way Evelynn implied her belief towards love, indirect it may be, it was somehow saddening for her. It sounded as if the singer had never experienced such a beautiful emotion in all her life. "You've dated before, haven't you? You might not have loved them, but I'm pretty sure those men loved you one way or another."

"Oh, they did." Evelynn chuckled, sarcasm hinting her vocal reaction. "They loved my body."

"I think that's what they call lust."

"Exactly."

Kai'Sa's frown deepened. It was like a realization for her. No one loved Evelynn? The concept sounded so...  _impossible_.

The love of fans don't count of course. That's a different type of love. The  _'Deeva'_  fan base adored Evelynn. Idolized her. Practically worshipped her. Yet, these aren't really the kind of love they were discussing. The thought of not being loved felt like it could send thousands of shivers up Kai'Sa's spine.

"So," Evelynn shifted from her seat, delicately clearing her throat. "what are your plans for this Sivir girl?"

Kai'Sa should have left the topic alone and had accepted the attempt of changing the subject of their conversation, but her heart was aching for her friend. Just the mere thought of no one loving her, it was absolutely heartbreaking. She couldn't bring herself to ignore it as if it was a trivial thing.

"Do you plan on loving someone?" Kai'Sa asked all of a sudden, indirectly telling Evelynn that hers and Sivir's relationship development could wait. Apparently, the current core of their talk was much more important for the dancer. "Or at least see yourself being with someone you genuinely love?"

"Kai," Evelynn softly sighed out. "are you worried about me?"

"I am."

"You don't have to be. It's not your place to do so."

"Why is that?"

"I'd rather do the worrying in the group rather than any of you three." Evelynn explained, the expression on her face nearly convincing Kai'Sa to just nod and accept her words. But no, she was determined. Her resolve was strong and she pushed through with her new yet genuine intention in discussing love with Evelynn.

"Who will worry for you, then?"

"Myself, of course." Evelynn's reply was quick and sounded so sure that it could have reassured anyone. Unfortunately for the diva, Kai'Sa was not affected with the mask she had put on.

"I don't think it works that way." Kai'Sa said, slightly pouting.

"Oh?"

"That's the point of love, Eve." She started and to make sure she got her point across, Kai'Sa stood up and began walking back and forth in front of the couch while she continued with her explanation. "We may have arrived in this world with no one, but that doesn't mean we leave it alone in the end. A friend? A lover? Most especially a lover. They'll give you the love no one will ever be capable of giving but them alone."

Evelynn shrugged, not really wanting to acknowledge Kai'Sa's point. "I can take care of myself, Bokkie. Why should I ask someone else to do such for me?"

"Some people might not say it, but it's a fact that deep down, everybody wants to be pampered. And not just pampered by anyone, but pampered by their  _special_  someone."

For a long moment, Kai'Sa fearlessly engaged into a staring contest with the diva, who had this light yet neutral look in her eyes. It wasn't a hostile gaze and just by looking into those amber crystals, Kai'Sa immediately knew that the older artist was pondering about what she had just said.

"Like what you said, Eve. Love is love, right? Man or woman, it doesn't matter, I guess. As long as you love them and they love you, then all is good, right?"

...

...

...

"Not quite."

Kai'Sa's eyebrows furrowed, while she gave Evelynn a look of confusion. Her question gleamed in her amethyst-hued eyes and remained untold, but the diva had no difficulties in understanding the wordless gesture.

"When you, who absolutely has no knowledge about love, care about someone to the point of realizing you are on the brink of falling in love with them, do you think that's right?"

"I... I don't really follow..."

"Simply put, how can someone who was never loved love someone else?" Evelynn crossed her legs and assumed a relaxed posture that contradicted with how heavy the meaning her question carried.

"Eve...?"

"Hmm?"

"...Are you in love with someone right now?"

...

...

...

...

...

"I think so, yes."

If Kai'Sa were made out of fireworks, then Evelynn's room would probably up in flames in the very moment that followed. With the way how she lit up at Evelynn's admission, there was no doubt she would have exploded with all the excitement if she wasn't human.

"Oh my God! Eve! That's wonderful!" Bright eyes and wide smile, Kai'Sa jumped onto the couch and latched herself onto Evelynn, hugging the diva as she continued. "And you said you didn't believe in love!"

"I don't." Evelynn deadpanned, not bothering on asking for any personal space. She had gotten used to these abrupt hugs Kai'Sa loved giving them. Even when they had first came together to form K/DA, Kai'Sa had hugged her without even thinking of the possible consequences for such an unexpected show of affection. "I'm still coming to terms with it."

"Still! The fact that you  _think_  you're in love is already a huge step."

"You make it sound like as if this is a big deal."

"That's because it is."

"In what way, if I may ask?"

"Evelynn, the diva of K/DA, said to be the heartbreaker of the music industry,  _in love?_ " Kai'Sa nuzzled her head against Evelynn's arm, which prompted the mentioned female to pull her arm away before wrapping it around the dancer's shoulders. As soon as the physical gesture was reciprocated, Kai'Sa wasted no time in snuggling closer to the other woman.

"You read into it too much." Evelynn said before lightly and briefly pinching Kai'Sa's nose with her left hand. "You're just smitten with that pizza girl. That's probably the reason why you're so eager in poking at my love life."

Kai'Sa purposely exaggerated her pout, which she flashed towards the amber-eyed singer. Evelynn chuckled before leaning in and giving the younger artist a little kiss on the temple.

"Sooo," Kai'Sa dragged out as she laid her head back on Evelynn's chest. "who might this person be? Is he tall? Hot? Handsome?"

Evelynn hadn't even parted her lips to give a response when Kai'Sa suddenly shifted with her descriptions, giving the former no chance in providing a reply.

"Is the person even a  _'He'_?"

Kai'Sa may not have been aware, but Evelynn had actually stiffened for exactly one second once she heard the last question. The dancer was too enthusiastic to notice such a passing detail.

"Listen, Bokkie. I need to handle this issue with Rogue first before I do anything with this so called love of mine."

Just by the mere mention of the name of their group's beloved rapper, Kai'Sa's train of thought went down a different course. It was almost considered scary at how quickly her mind changed its focus. No one dared to point out that detail though.

"Oh! Right, right, Akali."

And as if there was someone up in the Heavens that wanted to bestow a blessing upon Kai'Sa, the dancer's phone suddenly sounded out the tune of her ringtone, signaling its owner that there was someone calling her. Panic consumed Kai'Sa in a flash once she saw the Caller ID.

It was Sivir.

"Oh my God." Kai'Sa tore herself away from Evelynn with lightning speed. "It's her. She's calling me. Umm, uhh, what do I do?"

Evelynn amusedly looked at her in return. "What else could you do other than reject the call?"

"Oh, uh, right! Answer it!" Kai'Sa hurriedly vacated her space on the sofa, bidding a quick  _"Bye, Eve! Thanks for everything!"_  before rushing out of the bedroom as if the walls of said room was on fire. For a moment, Evelynn stared after the doorway, which was left open by the violet-haired female.

Chuckling quietly to herself, she got off the couch and made her way to the same direction. She still had plans on procuring a glass of water from the kitchen and while she approached the door, she couldn't help but think about her conversation with Kai'Sa.

What did she even say for Kai'Sa to thank her? They didn't even talk much about Sivir. All they had discussed was Evelynn herself and how dangerously close Kai'Sa had gotten to poking at her past. The diva was never one to talk about such a...  _sensitive_  part of her life.

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn stopped dead in her tracks once again, but Kai'Sa wasn't reason for the abrupt halt though. It was the brown-haired rapper leaning on the wall, head lowered and eyes casted downward.

After so many hours, Akali had finally left the room she deemed her own personal bubble and was...

"Akali," The five-letter name was said with such incomparable softness. It was quietly and delicately pronounced. It possessed a meaning though. Evelynn's voice rang clear with one emotion. Concern. "are you crying?"

Those drops, little they may be, fell one by one to the ground and their existence certainly did not escape Evelynn's attention. The moment she noticed such little yet major detail, a sharp sting struck her from the inside. Her heart hurt. It was pained by the sight of those tears that should not be shed in the first place.

"Aka...-"

"I'm fine." Akali quickly croaked out before turning around and hastily making her way back to her room.

"Kali!"

The freestyler had only taken one step towards her bedroom before she felt a hand firmly grab her right wrist and prevent her from making her hurried departure.

Akali originally didn't intend on leaving her room, but she thought a little snack would help her clear her head, even if it was just a little bit. Instead, she found herself peeking into Evelynn's room again. She wasn't trying to make a habit out of peeping into the diva's room, but the mildly open door was just too tempting. It was like a beacon calling for her attention.

By the time she began eavesdropping on Evelynn and Kai'Sa, the first thing she heard was the dancer asking the vocalist if she ever plans on loving someone. Of course that captured her attention in a heartbeat. Evelynn and love was a bizzare combination, given the reputation of the former.

But as the conversation progressed and the seconds ticked away, Akali felt her heart begin to break once again, but not because she was being rejected again, but mainly because of what Evelynn had said. How could she love someone if she herself was never loved from the beginning?

Combine the pain that came with that question with the heartache Akali was still feeling thanks to the rejection last night, of course there won't be any positive reactions.

Her heart  _wept_  for Evelynn.

Akali was lucky enough when Kai'Sa didn't notice her when she bursted out of Evelynn's room and sprinted back to her own quarters, which can be found on the other direction of the hall. Thankfully, she had moved away from the door even before Sivir had decided to call. The rapper knew she should have taken Kai'Sa's lack of notice of her as a warning. She probably should have returned to her room as well, but she remained glued in place while her tears left its confines and stained her cheeks with clear trails.

So it was no surprise that Evelynn found her.

Or maybe deep inside, a part of her wanted to be found.

"Akali," The owner of said name internally wondered how Evelynn could say her name like that. It made her weeping heart feel better in some level, but it didn't ease the pain it was feeling completely. "what happened?"

She shook her head in reply, refusing to meet the gaze she knew was fixated on her. "I-It's... It's nothing..."

"I doubt that." Evelynn gently pulled her in until she was only half a step away from the older woman. The magenta-haired female placed one hand on her shoulder before the other reached up and began wiping the tears on her face.

"It's stupid, alright? Just let me...-"

"Tell me to let you go and I  _swear_  to everyone I know, I will pin you on my bed until you have no choice but to use your martial arts to remove me from you." Evelynn told her without missing a single beat, tone and expression looking utterly serious. She was  _not_  bluffing, that's for sure.

"Why do you do that?" Akali asked back, pulling herself at least a step away from Evelynn. "You can't just open up about how you never felt loved and then just say something like that!"

Evelynn could only watch as Akali furiously cleaned herself up, continuing with her words as she did. Sniffling a bit, Akali pushed through with her point. She was slightly surprised that there were no interruptions from the other person.

"All I wanted was a snack to take my mind off of you..." She murmured, removing her hands from her eyes as soon as she finished. Face now clean and somewhat presentable, Akali kept her gaze focused on either on their feet or the floor itself. "Then I hear you say something about love and how you've never felt it... Then you say  _that_..."

When she received no reply from what she said, Akali heard a voice in her mind command her to lift her head up and meet Evelynn's gaze. She obeyed, but once she finally attempted eye contact, Evelynn had just averted her own eyes away from her. Those amber-tinted irises were directed to the side and was now the coward between the two of them.

It was Evelynn's turn to avoid her stare.

"Do you pity me, Rogue?" A somewhat sardonic smile shaped the vocalist's lips. "I won't blame you if you do."

"I..."

...

...

...

...

...

Evelynn became rigid the moment she felt another person's body press warmly against her, while a pair of arms suddenly enveloped her in an embrace that made her heart become mad with the surge of emotions that coursed through her entire form. Akali had buried her face in Evelynn's neck, her breath nearly causing the older singer to shudder.

"I worry for you." Akali whispered in the softest way possible. It shook Evelynn to the very core and left her mind blank for a whole moment. It was unexpected and rather startling, but Evelynn still felt at ease. It was a confusing feeling but was nonetheless accepted and wordlessly welcomed.

Evelynn slowly turned her head, slightly looking down to the rapper latched onto her. She was trying to will her own arms to move, but they remained dangling by her sides. She was as shocked as Ahri was during their conversation earlier.

"You... You worry for me?"

Akali nodded once, not at all making a move in retracting back. "I'll always worry about you, Eve. I mean it."

"...I thought I was the last person you wished to talk to."

Maybe it was Evelynn's stubborn and prideful side talking. She didn't really know. The words left her lips before she could even process them herself. When she said it though, it felt like she had just stuck her head out of a window of a speeding car going down a busy road. In this case, her head was her heart. It now all depends on Akali. Will she break her heart the way Evelynn had unintentionally broken hers?

"I lied." The whisper was so quiet that despite their distance from one another, which was zero at the moment, Evelynn nearly didn't understand those two words. She did though. "What I said was exactly the opposite of what I really want."

"..." What else could Evelynn say? She didn't really know how to handle these kinds of things. Sure, her last flings had practically clung to her as if she was the last woman on earth just to keep her from leaving them, but none of those moments ever compared to this one. This one felt real. So real that Evelynn was actually becoming afraid of it.

"Listen, Eve. I... I..." Akali pursed her lips, her arms around Evelynn twitching once. "Gome...-"

"Hush."

Evelynn swiftly shushed the rapper, while her arms finally moved. The moment she heard Akali begin her apology, something was instantly awakened inside of her. She didn't want to hear the younger artist apologize, because she had nothing to say sorry for in the first place. In fact, the one who should be saying sorry was none other than...

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Evelynn murmured, left arm wrapped around Akali and right hand brushing over the wild tresses, which weren't in it's usual ponytail, the freestyler owned. "This issue between us is not your responsibility to take. It's mine. My actions led us to this point and I know I've hurt you. It wasn't my intention, but I know it is my fault nonetheless."

"Even if it is," Akali started in a low murmur. "I never had the right to say the things I said to you earlier. I was being immature and I knew it, but I didn't do anything to change it."

"There is nothing to change."

"You can't just let me off the hook so easily." She didn't want to, but Akali slightly moved back, only until their eyes met did she stop. "I made a mistake as much as you had."

Lightly sighing, Evelynn shook her head as she brushed some of the hair away from Akali's face. A somewhat dainty smile appeared on the vocalist's lips and with such little space between them, Akali felt like her heart was going to self-destruct at such a mesmerizing sight.

"We both made mistakes, I suppose that much is true. All there's left to do is for us to learn from them. Dwelling on them won't really bear any positive results."

Akali nodded, while the heartache she was feeling had already dissipated from within her. Yes, the internal agony was gone and had said its goodbyes, but it was replaced with a different feeling.

Anxiety.

The rapper didn't know where the conversation would lead now. They seem to have made up already, so what else was there to talk about?

Oh, right. The attempted kiss incident at the nightclub.

Her nerves were getting to her and the more the stayed closely pressed against Evelynn, the more the feeling worsened. She was finally fully processing the entire situation and was  _this_  close in freaking out. How quick did her mood shift and turn. She was already considering this as her own type of mood swings. Was it nearing that time of the month again?

"Where does this leave us?"

It took a moment, but Akali eventually realized that it was her that braved and tore through the momentary silence. It's as if there was something that sprouted out of nowhere from inside of her and literally took control of her body. Whatever this part of her was, it wanted answers. Crystal clear answers.

Evelynn sighed but didn't pull back. Akali subtly breathed in, feeling how Evelynn's left hand trail down her right arm, while the diva's other hand moved from brushing through her hair to cupping her cheek and brushing a thumb over the smooth skin of her face.

The look she was receiving from the other woman was clear. Evelynn was considering her question and was highly likely to be composing a response that would hopefully fit their conversation's flow. That deep contemplative gaze was making Akali weak. Evelynn wasn't looking past her. She was looking into her, and knowing such detail was driving Akali's heart crazy.

"What do you feel for me?" Evelynn asked ever so faintly, the motion of her hand on Akali's cheek beckoning the rapper in leaning closer to her own face. "I want you to tell me."

"Eve, I...-"

"And I want you to be sure with what you say. No doubts or hesitation. Just the truth."

"I..." Akali made a move to press herself close once again, but instead of meeting her halfway, Evelynn maneuvered backwards. Unlike she usually does, this time, Akali didn't hesitate to follow after the other.

A quiet breath left those mildly parted lips of the singer, who now had her back against the wall and Akali keeping her there with her own body. Despite Akali being completely covered by a dark green loose shirt and a pair of black capris pants, Evelynn can feel the warmth seeping through the fabrics of their clothing, especially through hers, which lacked greatly in the coverage area.

Evelynn stilled once she felt Akali's hands settle on the sides of her neck before leisurely moving upward. Once she felt them disappear into the magenta mane she possessed, she found herself focusing on the fact that Akali was practically a breath away from her.

"Answer me first, Rogue."

Their breaths were brushing against the lower parts of their faces, while their eyes were shackled into each other's captivating gaze. The fervent emotion behind the azure and amber burning bright.

What did Evelynn say again? No doubts? No hesitation? Only the truth?

"I want to kiss you."

If Evelynn was still earlier, she was practically a statue now, especially when she heard such outright confession from the woman she had freely allowed in physically cornering her. What she would give to remove the barriers between their clothed bodies...

"You lust for me, darling?"

"I want to kiss you." Akali repeated, her whisper much more breathless than before.

"You want my body, don't you?"

Shockingly, Akali retracted back. Evelynn nearly grabbed the other female by the collar of her shirt, every ounce of her not wanting the blue-eyed rapper to pull away from her. The hands on her neck disappeared and an audible breath left her once Akali abruptly clutched her hips in a firm grip before thrusting her onto the wall. A quiet thud sounded once the tiny space between Evelynn's body and the wall was vanquished with such a sudden shift.

Wasn't it Evelynn who said she would pin a certain someone?

Why was it going the other way around?

Why was Evelynn the one who had their back forced onto a wall?

"I  _need_  to kiss you." Akali whispered urgently, almost sounding like she was growling.

The snarl-like proclamation made Evelynn shiver. It sent a rush of excitement down to the heat between her legs. She never thought she'd feel such exhilarating excitement. It was a feeling she had never felt before, and she absolutely loved it.

Evelynn knew she should diffuse the situation now. As in,  _right now_. It had already went too far for her to consider this close proximity professional. She should tell Akali to just take a cold shower, or even take care of that  _'burden'_  herself. She should push the rapper away. Shove her back and tell her this was wrong.

She did none of those.

"...Not here."

And that was the moment all ounces of rationality and responsibility within the diva vanished.

Akali's hands were quick and her instincts reacted like the way it usually did whenever she sparred with someone in her family's dojo. She grabbed at Evelynn's thighs and next thing she knew, the gorgeous siren before her was in her arms and had those brilliant legs locked around her waist, just like how her vivid imagination envisioned.

"Inside. Now."

Akali had never been so thankful that she hid a large amount of strength underneath the lean body frame she owned. With ease and more than a bit of haste, Akali took Evelynn away from the wall and swiftly proceeded into the bedroom.

The freestyler groaned lowly once she felt Evelynn's lips nibble on her left ear, breath ghosting over and sending shocks of arousal through her body. While Evelynn was doing such stimulating act, the said woman reached with her right hand, hurriedly grabbing the door and shoving the panel close before Akali could carry her away from it.

Evelynn released her hold around Akali's neck the moment she felt her back land gently on the sheets of her bed. Her hands settled on Akali's arms, while she watched the owner of the outstretched limbs suddenly become stiff before her.

"Darling?"

The lust was still in those blue orbs, but so was the sign that showed Akali was lost. She didn't know what to do next. She could finally kiss Evelynn, right? The words from earlier, they were the permission she had been waiting for.

"I can... I can kiss you now, right?"

Instead of just replying by resorting to the method of crashing their lips with one another, Evelynn grabbed the front of Akali's shirt before pulling her down at the same time she rolled them around the bed. Akali sucked in a breath the moment she found herself staring up to Evelynn, who now straddled her thanks to the shift of positions that happened too quickly for her to completely process.

Akali thought she was finally going to get what she had been craving for, but once she saw Evelynn smile down at her, and not one laced with arousal, she was immediately reeled out of her lust-clouded thinking.

When the rapper had stopped earlier, it was short and immensely brief, but it was enough for Evelynn to reclaim her focus. She had to stop herself from slapping a hand over her face the moment she realized that she had permitted the situation to progress all because the image of Akali moaning out her name conquered her pretty little head.

"Let's talk first, shall we?"

The raw disappointment that flashed in those blues nearly made Evelynn take pity on the female underneath her. She knew she could easily slip out of her nightgown and erase all the remnants of professionalism between her and a certain fellow K/DA, but in a rather stupefying turnout, her self-control returned to her and enabled her to handle the situation in a much reasonable pace.

Once Evelynn was sure Akali had collected her thoughts, which were probably an absolute mess, she carefully removed herself from the evidently agitated artist. Akali felt a scowl creeping up on her face. No matter how much she would try, she couldn't stop it from taking over. Somewhat nervously, Evelynn watched as Akali sat up in front of her and eyed her with an intense look.

"Are you doing this to tease me again?" Akali questioned, eyeing the diva across her critically.

"Not quite." Evelynn folded her legs to the side, her left hand propped and keeping her from falling back on the bed. "I want you to think for a second."

"About what?"

"How about we start with what this could and would bring to us?"

"What do you mean?"

Evelynn sighed. "Not everything is so simple, Rogue. Do you really think you can just kiss me and expect nothing to change around us?"

"You think Ahri and Kai'Sa won't like this?"

"They're the least of our problems. I think you may have forgotten that you're famous worldwide."

Akali's eyebrows furrowed. "What does our fame have to do with this?"

"Same-sex relationships might not be as taboo as it once was, but it still stands out like a sore thumb in this industry." Evelynn tilted her head slightly as she said, "You're a celebrity, so you should expect more than a handful of opinions from your fans and haters."

For a couple of moments, Evelynn let Akali process what she was trying to point out. Even though she had yet to go into complete detail about the possibilities that'll await them in the future should they continue this, she knew the younger singer knew what she was meaning to say.

"You think I can't take the pressure?" Akali spoke up after a full minute or two, eyes meeting Evelynn's once again. "The stares, the insults. You think I can't handle them?"

Evelynn has never been one to openly express herself. That said, she mastered the technique in appearing nonchalant and carefree whenever she needed such display. She casually checked her nails as she gave her response to the question asked of her.

"Can you, darling?" She returned the question with another. "I would rather put all of this behind us than see you crack under all the unwanted attention."

"If I say I can," Akali carefully started, regarding Evelynn with a pensive look. "what happens then?"

"Hmm..." Evelynn hummed, her right hand stroking the side of her knee up to her exposed right thigh. Her eyes weren't the only ones who followed her fingers. Through her peripherals, she can see Akali direct her focus on the fingers she was trailing over her own skin. "Can you or can you not?"

...

...

...

The bed creaked ever so lowly when Akali got on all fours and crawled towards Evelynn, who wordlessly observed each movement the former made.

"I can."

"I doubt it."

"I can," Evelynn fell back, using her elbows to prevent her from completely landing on the bed and on her back. Akali was once again looming over her, those azures looking darker than ever. "and I  _will_."

When Evelynn made a move to sit up, it was actually surprising that Akali retreated back and gave her enough space to assume the position she wanted. Akali's gaze flickered to her hands for a second when she wound her arms around her neck once again.

"Promise it." Evelynn whispered, leaning close to Akali's lips. "I want to hear it."

Akali released a shaky breath, while her heart was pounding like a drum within her. Just a little more and her lips would touch Evelynn's, and unlike last time, there would be no hindrance in between. It was the moment Akali had been yearning for.

"I promise."

Just like that, the tension broke and the invisible wall that kept them apart shattered like glass. Akali gasped when she was suddenly shoved back before being pinned against the sheets and pillows, the siren with her being the sole perpetrator of the unexpected action.

A hand was brushing against the side of her neck, while another was running down the side of her body. Akali shuddered and her eyes drifted close the moment she felt Evelynn's lips glide over her throat. Kisses that felt like they were as light as a feather yet as hot as a blazing flame came down over her neck's skin, leaving imperceptible marks that only she and Evelynn had the knowledge about. It would be their little secret and each time Akali would think about it, it would surely remind her who was the one that left them in the first place.

Akali pursed her lips, her left hand vanishing in Evelynn's hair while her right dug its nails into the vulnerable skin of the diva's shoulder. She also hooked her right leg around Evelynn's waist, pulling the latter closer to her.

"H-Hey..." Akali shakily started, eyes opening but remaining half-lidded as she tried assembling words she wanted to say.

"Hmm...?" Evelynn hummed back, not stopping even for just a second at her rain of kisses on Akali's fine skin.

"I... I wanted to...-"

"You wanted a kiss, didn't you?" Evelynn murmured, chuckling as she snuck her tongue out and licked at the spot where her jugular vein can be found. "I'm giving you more than one yet you still aren't satisfied?"

"Eve...!" Akali's cheeks became more flushed. "You...! You know what I...-"

Evelynn pulled back and hovered her face above Akali's, smirking. "I do, Rogue. Don't worry."

"Akali."

The diva quirked an eyebrow. "Akali?"

"Not  _'Rogue'_."

The curve on Evelynn's lips reappeared almost instantly. She chuckled and teasingly planted a kiss on the tip of the rapper's nose. "If that's what you want."

"Eve..." She uttered in a somewhat threatening tone, which only elicited another chuckle from the other female. Evelynn was teasing her again, and Akali was honestly too impatient to play the usual game.

Akali felt a pair of hands hold the sides of her face, disabling her from moving her head. Not that she wanted to anyway. The only downside was that she couldn't lift it up and meet Evelynn halfway, who was lowering her lips onto hers in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Eve!" Akali whined out, showing a sharp yet desperate look once the diva stopped at least two inches above her lips.

"Hush."

Peevish she might be in that moment, Akali closed her lips and stopped her words from leaving her. The look she was giving Evelynn didn't let up though. In fact, Evelynn was quite sure the desperation in those striking blue crystals had intensified.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of painful taunting, their lips touched. There was no barrier and once the contact was made, Akali had to hold back the gasp that nearly left her. It was a simple kiss and not one that involved them parting their lips for a much more extreme exchange, yet it was enough to have Akali lose half of her breath.

And surprisingly, the same could be said for Evelynn, who pulled back after exactly two seconds passed. She opened her eyes and surveyed Akali for a reaction. Negative or positive, she wanted to see a physical response. What she got was...

"Again." Akali whispered, her need dripping from that single word alone.

Evelynn willingly complied and leaned back down, this time pressing her lips firmer against Akali's and much longer than the first one. For the second time, she retracted and audited Akali, who was much more flushed than a moment ago.

"Again..."

Another kiss, another retreat. It was longer in the Evelynn's opinion, but shorter in Akali's eyes.

"Again..."

It was somehow a cycle, but it didn't last long. The so called pattern was broken as soon as it was created. Akali didn't really have the patience to let it go on any longer. She was seeking for a different kiss. One that she knew Evelynn would gladly introduce her to.

" _Evelynn!_ "

Similar to a beast that had escaped its imprisonment, Evelynn audibly growled and swooped back in but this time, she literally took all of Akali's breath away. Unprepared for the sudden move, Akali could only close her eyes and become lost in the passionate act itself.

A clear moan ripped through her throat the very moment Evelynn snuck her tongue through her lips and vehemently explored in her mouth. Akali squirmed beneath the older woman, her hands making sure there was no more space remaining between their bodies.

Her own tongue seemed to be as dazed as her. The slick muscle was absolutely inexperienced with this, so it ended up being fervently toyed with by Evelynn's own tongue. Neither of them seemed to mind though. Based from the aggressive way Evelynn's tongue fiddled with it, the diva was loving the fact that she was in charge of the kiss.

Evelynn's right hand slid under Akali's head and pulled her in to deepen the kiss, while her left had wandered to the side and gripped on one of the innocent pillows. It was taking all of Evelynn's self-control in not tearing Akali's clothes right then and there. She was confident she could shred those materials if she wanted to.

Gasping, Evelynn practically pushed herself off of Akali, especially when she realized how long had passed ever since her animalistic side had been triggered and wound up ravenously robbing Akali of her breath.

Straddling Akali, Evelynn brushed her hair back with both hands while she watched Akali do the same with one hand, the other being preoccupied by the act of touching her parted lips. The taste of the goddess was still lingering in the rapper's lips and tongue and she can feel through her fingertips the mixed saliva layering the surface of her lips and the corners of it.

Evelynn took a deep breath and lightly shook her head. "I think we should end it here for tonight."

"Eve..." Akali slightly panted out, not even halfway through the recuperation process. "That was..."

Smiling and winking, Evelynn slid off of her and started drifting towards the side of bed. Akali sat up in a slightly laggard manner, her eyes closely following the the other female that was perched on top of her just a moment ago.

"Don't take this the wrong way, darling. I merely stopped because I needed to." Evelynn, who was now seated on the left side of the bed and had her legs slung over the edge, looked over her shoulder and gave Akali an assuring smile. "If I didn't, then you wouldn't be wearing any of those clothes. In fact, they would probably be decorating my room by now."

Akali blushed profusely, her imagination greatly assisting her in conjuring up a raunchy image of her and Evelynn clad in nothing but the sheets of the bed. As tempting as that sounded, a part of Akali was relieved that they stopped. The fact that she has no experience when it comes to bedroom activities just crossed her mind, which served as the root of the relief. She didn't really want to be thrown into that situation without knowing anything about what she should do.

"Right..." Akali slowly inched towards the amber-eyed woman before she hesitantly draped herself over the siren's back, perceptible uncertainty behind the movement of her arms, which cautiously snaked around Evelynn's waist. Head perched on the other's right shoulder and pressed gently against the side of the beauty's face, Akali softly sighed as she let the warmth between them seep into her.

"One kiss and suddenly you're clinging to me." Evelynn chuckled as she reached behind her and let her right hand be engulfed by thousands of untamed strands of hair. She gently scratched her nails over the freestyler's scalp, nearly invoking a purr from the latter.

"Did really think we can just kiss like that and expect nothing to change?" Akali somewhat quoted her, nuzzling her face against the soft magenta-tinted tresses.

The rapper had a point, just like how Evelynn had one when she asked that particular question. The kiss they shared was like the key to the shackles that suppressed their feelings for one another. The gasoline that fueled the wild flame for their desire for each other's touch. There was absolutely no going back from that.

"You're warmer than usual," Evelynn murmured as she turned her head until half of her face was nuzzling against Akali's left cheek. "most especially your face."

Even though she had enough courage to embrace Evelynn this intimately, Akali knew she was still flustered. Less than before, yes, but still.

"Y-You... You can feel it?" Akali asked, gulping quietly to herself and forcing herself not to jump when Evelynn gave her left cheek a little kiss.

"If you're already this warm up here," Akali became as rigid as an inanimate object the second she felt Evelynn reach behind her and caress the side of her thigh with a soft hand. "I can't imagine how hot you are over  _here._ "

As if she was suddenly scorched by flames, Akali jumped back and scrambled off the bed, her face feeling like it was about explode with how it felt like it was overheating. The laughter from the teasing goddess filled her ears, and it was honestly flustering to the fullest.

Evelynn snickered once a thud sounded thanks to Akali's crash landing on the floor. She watched with unfiltered amusement as Akali hastily picked herself up and tried standing straight in front of her, also attempting to put on a confident mask. Of course the effort was in vain due to the bright redness dusting her cheeks.

"I'm...! I'm going to bed!" Akali said, giving a short bow before turning to make a hasty escape.

"Wait, wait." Evelynn grabbed Akali's right wrist and abruptly tugged her back, causing the rapper to fall on her lap. In a blink of an eye, she had her arms secured around the freestyler, who was still attempting to appear unfazed with her actions. "Good night, darling."

Akali hunched her shoulders the moment Evelynn closed in and gave her forehead a sweet kiss. The receiver of such heartfelt affection honestly wanted it to be bestowed on her lips, but she supposed that she's probably had enough excitement for tonight.

With a wink, Evelynn lifted and gently pushed Akali back up on her feet. The rapper hadn't even taken a single step towards the door when suddenly...

_**Slap!** _

...a hand struck her butt.

"Gah!" Akali jumped at least two steps forward before whipping around and giving Evelynn a wide-eyed and disbelieving look, both hands now clutching her recently slapped rump. "What was that for!?"

Evelynn merely smiled and blew a kiss at her. "Sweet dreams."

Rather comically, Akali made her way to the door by stepping backwards, her senses on high alert. She didn't want to let her guard down again and give Evelynn the opportunity to sneak another slap at her rear, which honestly spiked up the arousal between her thighs.

"Oyasumi!"  _(Good night!)_  Akali hurriedly bid before slipping out of the room, the door slamming loudly behind her.

With the absence of the rapper's presence in the room, Evelynn found herself alone with her thoughts. One by one, questions fleeted across her mind and begged to be a answered, which she tried doing so with all her strength.

Why did she let this happen? Well, it was bound to happen soon anyway. It was either she prolongs the wait or just face the inevitable.

Why did she kiss Akali? The better question would probably be, why didn't she kiss Akali  _sooner_? The kiss they both shared and Evelynn had led from the very beginning, it was extraordinary. Simply marvelous.  _Unforgettable._  The diva could probably go on and on about it.

Did she think about the consequences? Yes, she did, but she ended up deciding to disregard them and letting them fuck themselves while she herself had in mind to fuck a certain someone.

Evelynn shook her head, wanting to give herself a strong slap on the cheek that would surely leave a hand print on her face. Whatever this was with Akali, this was no simple game. She had no intention in toying with the younger female's emotions.

The crystal clear memory of Akali's tear-filled eyes was more than enough to bring Evelynn on the edge with all of her decisions concerning the vast and unexpected shift of their relationship.

It went from rational and professional to lascivious and passionate.

A massively appealing turnout it was, and Evelynn was somewhat stupefied that she found herself not minding such development. She took it as a sign to not screw all of this up. To not hurt Akali. To give the care and affection the rapper deserves.

And dare she say it?

To  _love_  Akali the way she should be loved.

Unconditionally.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: *cue Katy Perry's Unconditionally* Unconditionaaaalll! Unconditionally! I will love you~ (Hahaha!)
> 
> They finally kissed after 84 years! (Get the reference? *wink wink*) Well, readers, I think this kiss of theirs was long-awaited and now, it has finally happened! I really, really, REALLY hope I didn't disappoint any of you with it. O.o
> 
> And yes! I included the game (League of Legends) itself into the story! Or at least mentioned it. In this world, League of Legends is still the same online game, only difference is that players can create their own "champions". Just wanted to incorporate the game itself into the story. :P
> 
> By the way, I am currently planning on releasing sneak peeks of chapters in my Tumblr account (which I rarely used, but I plan on being active now!), so if you want a few sneak peeks, all of you can check it out and wait for it there! I still go by the username "xNekorux" there, so yeah, just so you know.
> 
> I'll be using Tumblr to at least publicize my story some more for those who might want to read it. ^^ (Of course I am highly in favor if you readers would share this story to those who might be interested in this pairing. That is, if this story is worth sharing in your eyes. ^^")
> 
> For the people who are expecting for a writing schedule from me, mainly about when updates will be uploaded, I really want to make and stick to a schedule, but a lot of stuff has been happening here at home, so I wouldn't want to give you readers false hope, especially if I don't meet the deadline I had set for myself. :3
> 
> Now, enough of my rambling! Pretty sure most of you skipped all of that anyway. XD
> 
> See ya at the next chapter! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**ACT 10**

The clock on the wall was only about to declare the time in the household officially eight o'clock, yet K/DA's personal gym room was filled with music fit for workouts. Akali can already be found enthusiastically exercising in the mentioned room, the poor punching bag hanging at one area suffering the energized punches and kicks for the past hour.

A tiny smile can be spotted on the rapper's lips ever since she had woken up from one of the most fulfilling slumbers she had ever fallen in. The curve never left her lips. Even now, it was still haunting her face as she huffed and puffed every once and a while.

Letting out a huff of air, Akali stepped back and did a few stretches. She was feeling more hyperactive than she usually did, and just by the thought of the source of this energy was enough to fill her up to the brim. She felt like she could never get tired. How could she if she felt like she was at the highest point of her life? It was refreshing.

Last night was a complete whirlwind of reality. There were things said that shouldn't have been said in the first place, tears that weren't needed to be shed, details of the past that were unintentionally forgotten and touches that could only be considered a series of mortal sins.

No matter how grave those physical actions can be deemed, it instilled not an ounce of regret within the two women that had ultimately succumbed to their heart's desires and intimately involved themselves with one another. They might be called sins, but the pair knew from the very bottom of their hearts that they would change nothing if they were given the chance to do such thing.

Akali audibly exhaled as she left the punching bag alone and settled one of the weight benches. She took the lightest pair of fixed dumbbells before she laid onto the cushioned seat, eyes staring up at the ceiling as she began her lifting exercise. Despite starting her workout nearly an hour ago, Akali still felt like she could go on for more. Hell, it felt like she  _needed_  to do more.

The more Akali worked out, not only did it make her feel like she was using her overflowing energy wisely, but she also couldn't stop her brain from rewinding the memory of her carrying Evelynn with her very own hands. It was an immensely fulfilling moment for her. She somehow showed Evelynn that she could physically keep up with her. Maybe even surpass the diva if they were to put the rapper's stamina to the test.

This particular concept fueled her determination in working out even more than she usually did. Even when she was still training in her family's dojo, she was never this eager to exercise and improve her strength. Desire sure was a limitless source of resolve.

Just the other night, she was rejected and she had her heart crushed by the very first woman she found herself attracted to. By some divine miracle though, the truth was suddenly pulled out of hiding.

Evelynn likes her back.

The rejection she suffered? It was only because of the concern the diva had for Akali and her well-being. Knowing this heartwarming fact, it greatly hastened the mending process of her once shattered heart.

Akali still felt confused with her sexuality though. She's completely sure that she likes Evelynn in a much deeper level, but that didn't entirely help with her figuring out her sexual orientation. Coming from a traditional family, she was told and showed that man and woman are the only pairings that should exist and be acknowledged.

Maybe she should give her cousins a call. They may be distant relatives, but they were still family. They might also be the only ones that could help Akali with this dilemma of hers concerning her sexuality. After all, they're more open-minded than her old-fashioned parents, so there's a much higher chance for them to offer her advice that she's seeking for.

One thing's for sure, she would gladly kiss Evelynn over and over again. The sensations it gave her, the emotions it drove wild within her, everything about the intimate act was utterly phenomenal and Akali had no intention in letting such feeling escape her.

Mind mainly focused on the thoughts of K/DA's siren, Akali continued her exercise with her eyes absently directed to the pristine ceiling of the room and ears half-listening to the music pouring out of the speakers of the sound system.

At the doorway of the room, an amber-eyed beauty can be seen wearing a small smile as she watched the rapper keep herself in shape with the exercise equipment they owned. Those firm muscles flexed and drops of sweat can be found either forming or trailing down. They were proof that the freestyler had been there for quite some time now.

Evelynn's eyes glazed over Akali's well-built body, which was only covered with black and green compression pants and a matching sports bra. So much exposed skin was no problem at all, for Evelynn deemed it a view she'll never grow tired of. In fact, she was becoming fonder of it with each second that passed with her doing nothing but admiring the  _'scenery'_.

She had merely arrived at the gym room a couple of minutes ago, but instead of proceeding into the room and making her presence known immediately, Evelynn chose to lean on the doorway and observe for the time being. The diva herself was wearing a pair of black and gold compression shorts that tightly hugged her butt and made the rump's shape more obvious and a plain black sports bra which was covered with a white low side tank top.

A few minutes later, Evelynn finally pushed herself away from the doorway and started towards the exercising female. While closing the distance between them, her brain concocted a rather brilliant introduction for her  _'exercise plan'_  today.

Her approach was perfectly timed. Akali had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath, giving Evelynn the opportunity to come near her without being seen. The music from the background was enough to cover her quiet footsteps, so all the vocalist needed to do was to vanquish the gap between the two of them.

...

...

...

Akali visibly jumped when a firm weight suddenly landed on her lap, startling her out of her stupor. The dumbbells she was holding were almost dropped on the floor in the process of her eyes snapping open and quickly regarding what was on top of her.

"Eve!?"

Right there on her lap, Evelynn can be found comfortably settled, that smile of hers that showed nothing but feigned innocence shaping those beautiful lips. The older female performed a few arm stretches, breaking their eye contact every second or two as she did.

"Good morning to you, too." Evelynn greeted, chuckling as she rolled her shoulders after the most recent arm stretch she did.

Akali made a move to put down the weights she was holding, but when the fingers of the goddess touched her unclad midriff, her body froze and the muscles underneath the fingertips tensed. Her hand briefly looked at the hand on her stomach before she raised her gaze back up and met Evelynn's eyes.

"Ah-ah-ah." Evelynn wagged a finger at her with her free right hand. "Don't stop on my watch, darling."

"But...-"

"Shush yourself."

Evelynn smiled as she leaned down and pressed herself over Akali, face swiftly heading for the neck of the rapper. Of course the azure-eyed artist was quick to react in return. Akali honestly did not know if she should carefully let go of the weights she had in her grasp or if she should just abandon it without much thought about the possible ruckus it could cause. Her decision was made easier the second she felt something wet slide against the side of her neck.

"H-Hey! Eve!" Akali tried pulling her neck away from the woman. "Don't do that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Came the defiant question, which was followed with a husky chuckle.

"I'm covered in sweat! And...! And...! It's gross!"

Embarrassment colored Akali's cheeks while she finally dropped the dumbbells on the floor. The equipment emitted two audible thuds upon impact, but it didn't really reach the occupied pair's sense of hearing. Akali grasped the diva's shoulders, but she couldn't bring herself to push the singer away.

"Precisely why you should just stay still." Evelynn murmured, one hand moving up and clutching Akali's ponytail to keep her from making any more head movements. "I'm trying to clean you, darling. Be thankful."

With a hand gripping her ponytail, a sexy body perched atop her and a moist tongue licking at her sweat-blanketed neck, how in all things Holy and damned can Akali put a stop to this?

"Eve..." Akali unconsciously leaned in to the touch of the other, who hummed as she moved up and flicked her tongue at the rapper's earlobe. "Ah...!"

"You're quite reactive, aren't you?" Evelynn slowly retracted and returned to her previous position, taking most of her warmth with her as she did. She made sure to lick her lips at the very moment Akali opened her eyes and caught sight of her face. She was truly enjoying the salty taste of the perspiration layering the freestyler's skin, so it was a bit of a shame that she stopped her tongue's ministrations.

Akali sat up, leaving only an inch or two of space between hers and Evelynn's chest. She slightly narrowed her eyes at the diva, while she was internally holding herself back in touching the place where she felt the beauty's tongue had glided over a mere moment ago.

"Are you teasing me again?"

"Always with that accusation." Evelynn said, acting as if she was hurt with such question.

" _Eve._ "

"Yes, darling?"

Instead of pushing the topic, Akali's words turned into a quiet exhalation of air. Hers and Evelynn's faces were so close to one another. It was like a replay of last night. If it was, Akali surely would not mind the next step that would follow. Evelynn, who was still patiently waiting for another response from Akali, moved her hands and hastily acquired a clutch on the rapper's shoulders.

Why you wonder?

Maybe because Akali abruptly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer than she already was. It was sudden and unexpected, yet wordlessly welcomed by the diva.

"Kiss me." Akali murmured, intently gazing into Evelynn's surprised ambers.

Evelynn opened her mouth to ask for a little clarification, to know if Akali was serious or not, but the words never came. It's a good thing, too, since it would be weird if she could coherently talk, especially if there was a pair of lips trying to conquer hers.

Akali had not bothered in waiting and chose to take advantage of the opening. She had moved in and tried doing what Evelynn had done to her the previous night. Unlike Evelynn's confident and aggressive tongue strokes, Akali's version was more timid and somewhat unsure. She was learning. Exploring. She was trying to recall and imitate how the diva had blown her mind last night.

It was unsuccessful.

The corners of Evelynn's lips slightly curved upward. The kiss she was experiencing was probably the most awkward kiss she ever had in her entire life. It was messy and and clumsy. Clearly, this was the first time Akali had initiated a make-out with another person.

Evelynn found it absolutely  _adorable_.

The kiss went on for a couple more seconds before Akali pulled back and surveyed her handiwork. There was a drop of saliva dripping at the corner of Evelynn's lips and the thought of such little thing being a product of their exchange sent a spike of arousal within the rapper. Akali's cheeks became one red shade darker when Evelynn wiped it off with the pad of her thumb before licking it off.

"Was that your first time leading a kiss?" Evelynn asked, smiling in amusement.

" _Urusai!_ " Akali turned her head away, silently wishing she had her hair down to cover her flushed face. Judging by the amused expression on the singer's face, Akali knew she failed with her attempts in appearing experienced when it came to these types of interactions.

Chuckling, Evelynn shook her head before lightly holding Akali by her jaw and turning her back for their eyes to meet again. The blue-eyed female thankfully complied with her wishes, wordlessly allowing her to reconnect their gazes. Akali might not know it, but Evelynn's heart was beating as fast as her own. Moments like this are exactly the reason why they both felt like their hearts would burst any second now.

"By the way," Evelynn smirked. "weren't you the one who asked for a kiss?"

The question was asked, yet Akali had no chance in even processing it. Not even bothering to wait for an appropriate reply, Evelynn's lips descended over Akali's in a heartbeat. She had no difficulty in prying open the rapper's soft lips, which didn't really put much of a resistance. The slick muscle the diva owned intruded once again in Akali's mouth and invaded it with as much vigor than the last.

Akali could only close her eyes and surrender to the skillful tongue that easily subdued her own when she attempted fighting back. A hand clutched and pulled at her ponytail again, which resulted in Akali releasing a moan in the middle of the ongoing intense kiss. Her hands moved up and boldly snuck into the open sides of Evelynn's shirt, nearly moaning again once her fingertips touched the smoothest skin it had ever came in contact with. One of her fingers delicately ran down the lower part of Evelynn's spine and much to Akali's immense satisfaction, it inspired a quiet moan from the dominating woman.

"You..." Evelynn abruptly broke the kiss, gripping Akali by her ponytail to prevent her from pulling or looking away. She brought her left hand up, using her index finger to trace the saliva-glazed lower lip of the rapper. "...are just wonderful."

Feeling mildly breathless and lightly blushing at the sincere words, Akali did her best to keep herself from trembling completely in Evelynn's grasp. What a way to start her day this was.

"Arigatou..." Akali whispered, her tongue sneaking a little lick at the fingertip teasing her lips. The small yet bold gesture was not missed and the pleased gleam in those amber orbs were enough to tell Akali that the goddess before her did not mind it.

"For what? The kiss?"

"For looking my way."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Rogue?"

"I just..." Akali closed her eyes and buried her face in Evelynn's chest, her arms encircling the diva's waist and tightening significantly. "I didn't think I'd have a chance like this."

"To be able to press your face against my chest?" The question was laced with humor, while said emotion can be found on the vocalist's face.

Akali chuckled quietly, nuzzling her face deeper into the soft bosom of the other woman. "This one's just a big bonus."

"I knew you were only after my body." Evelynn joked, her smile widening when Akali abruptly pulled back and looked up at her with a disbelieving gaze and a visible shade of red on those cute cheeks.

"N-No!" Akali shook her head furiously. "I like you for who you are! Not just your body."

"Oh?" Evelynn leaned close, smirking. "Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Mm-hm."

Akali's eyes looked to the right, then left, before returning to Evelynn. "Prove it how?"

"Think of something." Evelynn released her hair and moved her hand to Akali's cheek, caressing the rapper with a soft touch. "I'm quite sure you'll be able to come up with at least one idea."

"Umm..." Akali averted her gaze, trying to conjure up a method that would tell Evelynn how much she actually values her. How could Akali show Evelynn that she meant more to her than she really thinks? It's true that there are many ways in doing such, but...-

"Akali? Eve?" Came Ahri's voice from the down the hall. "Is anyone there?"

While Evelynn's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's voice, Akali's panic shot up and practically electrocuted her. As if that's exactly what happened, Akali suddenly jumped and got on her feet. Unfortunately, Evelynn was not able to save herself from the unexpected shift.

A clear  _thud!_ filled the room and was able to be heard through the music and by the K/DA leader, who soon walked into the room after the diva's graceless landing on the floor. Akali flushed red when she realized what she did, while Ahri regarded Evelynn with a highly amused look.

"What happened to  _you_?" Ahri asked, a small grin appearing on her face.

Since they have yet to talk about their little press release to their fellow bandmates, Akali decided to keep hers and Evelynn's newly developed relationship under wraps. They should probably discuss what they'll be doing and what they should reveal. After all, this affair affects them both.

"Eve was teasing me again!" Akali answered for the two of them in a manner louder than necessary, awkwardly gesturing at the woman on the floor.

Evelynn was getting up from the ground, one hand rubbing her rump to ease the mild soreness it was now sustaining thanks to Akali practically throwing her off of her. She had to stop herself from shooting the rapper a look, knowing she looked like an entertaining spectacle to her blonde friend. Oh, Akali was surely getting it later.

Ahri laughed and shook her head. "You totally deserved that fall, Eve."

"I suppose I did..." Evelynn murmured, momentarily eyeing Akali with narrowed eyes before turning her attention to their group's leader. "You're in an awfully good mood."

"I am?" Ahri trailed her gaze to the side, cheeks lightly reddening. "Probably just woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

Akali began to inch away from Evelynn, her eyes taking one last glance at the shapely derrière of the diva, which the latter was still rubbing. She allowed the playful banter of the other two to continue until she was at the doorway, choosing only that time to make her presence noticeable again.

"Hey, I'm just going to go take a shower." Akali notified the pair, trying her best to ignore the sharp look from a particular amber-eyed woman. "I've been working out for the past hour, so, yeah, I should go."

Ahri gave her a nod and smile. "Could you also check if Bokkie is awake? I think she wants to talk to you about some...-"

Suddenly, Ahri cut herself off. Realization struck her like how an arrow would hit the red center of its target the moment she took notice of the lack of hostility and tension between the diva and the rapper of K/DA. Glancing between the mentioned two, Ahri wore a confused expression as she continued with a different thought.

"Wait, aren't you two mad at each other?"

Evelynn placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want us to be?"

"What? No! Of course not." Ahri then gestured between the two of them. "But where did all the tension go? I seriously thought this was going to be some sort of crazy speed bump for the group."

"All has been settled, darling." Evelynn said, dismissively waving a hand at the honey-eyed vocalist.

"All? As in,  _everything_?" Ahri now focused her eyes on Evelynn, her critical gaze asking the other woman if she was also referring to the subject of their conversation yesterday.

"Yes, yes, everything."

"And is there something I should know or...?"

Akali looked back and forth with Evelynn and Ahri, completely clueless about the serious talk the pair of friends had with each other literally a day ago.

"All has been put aside and discussed." Evelynn responded back with a lightly exasperated sigh. "In short, there is nothing for you to worry about."

Ahri's expression lightened almost immediately, relieved that nothing drastic had changed or would affect their band. "Oh, well, that's great."

"Aren't you going to shower?" Evelynn looked past her friend and generously provided Akali her escape ticket once again. The blue-eyed rapper perked up and nodded, laughing a tad bit sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah. See you guys later."

Akali turned away and began to walk back to her room, a sigh of relief leaving her once she couldn't hear Evelynn and Ahri's voices. She may act like everything was going smooth with her, but deep inside, her heart was going mad.

Evelynn had successfully deflected Ahri's prodding, mainly towards the results of the issue she and the diva had settled last night. The answer she gave was vague, but it was enough to sate the FOXY model.

Maybe Evelynn wasn't ready to come out to their bandmates yet, and honestly? Akali wasn't really ready herself. She was still figuring all this out, so she was thankful that Evelynn decided to agree with her in keeping their relationship a secret.

With the secrecy of their romantic involvement somehow resolved for now, Akali was left to think about what she should do for Evelynn. She wasn't really sure if the older woman was serious about Akali needing to prove her love for her.

Even if she wasn't, Akali still felt like she needed to it. She wanted Evelynn to feel loved, and that's because Akali was sincerely attracted to her, not just her body. That's one of the few things Akali was completely serious about. She truly likes Evelynn and would want the beautiful singer to know how much her feelings weighed.

Maybe she could ask Kai'Sa for some help?

Speaking of Kai'Sa, Akali abruptly halted in front of the said female's room while the memory of the dancer cuddling with Evelynn on the couch flashed in her mind. She took a step back as she shook her arms at her sides, trying to banish the creeping feeling of jealousy. It was an emotion she had been awfully well-acquainted with lately.

Kai'Sa was affectionate to nearly everyone she met in the industry. The quirky artist was like a life-size Care Bear. She totally loves hugging and snuggling with not only Evelynn, but with Ahri and her as well. It's just coincidental that Kai'Sa hadn't recently been touchy with her or Ahri. Regardless of that naturally warmhearted personality, Akali still couldn't help but feel jealous of Kai'Sa. She could also add extremely worried in the list.

Why?

Of course she'd be worried about Kai'Sa's closeness towards Evelynn. After all, she had fallen for Evelynn through that method. Akali knew that there won't be any chances in completely stopping Evelynn's flirtatious attitude, or at least in the current point they're in, the diva needed to continue acting as if she isn't committed to anyone.

_'Wait, are we even committed to each other? As in, officially?'_  Akali asked herself, eyebrows furrowing as she scratched the back of her head.  _'I think we are...?'_

Instead of going to Kai'Sa's room to have the talk Ahri had mentioned, Akali decided to retreat in her room and do some thinking first. She did need to burn time before she hops into the shower. Light and quiet steps echoed in her bedroom as she paced around the spacious area, deep in thought.

If Evelynn was as serious as she was with her, then maybe the possibility of Kai'Sa developing feelings for the vocalist would be a long-shot. Chances for such would also become bleaker if the dancer was actually informed about Akali and Evelynn's affair. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Not yet, at least.

Oh it would be such a fulfilling thing if Akali could just walk up to Evelynn, wrap an arm around her waist and give her a kiss on the lips without expecting any consequences to strike them out of nowhere.

Three things stopped her from doing that wonderful desire.

One, they seem to have no intention in unveiling their relationship to the public's eye. For now, at least.

Two, Akali would probably be a blushing mess by the time she manages to wrap an arm around Evelynn's waist. In fact, the much experienced woman would probably turn the tables around when it comes to that.

Three, her parents.

Oh God, her parents.

Akali didn't really want to think about that too much. It would only put a damper on her mood. She wanted to savour the moments and create memories with Evelynn without the problem called her parents looming over her like a ghost.

Shifting her thoughts back to Evelynn herself, Akali couldn't help but purse her lips and tried suppressing the smile that threatened to split her face into two. Just by recalling the kisses they've shared, both innocent and heated ones, it was enough to make Akali pump her fists in the air.

In her excitement, she let out a breath before she performed a backflip, sticking the landing like the pro she is. She clapped her hands together and finally let loose a grin that easily occupied her face.

Even when she was in high school, she never felt this type of excitement when it came to a romantic interest. She dated a few boys in and out of school, but not once did she feel these butterflies in her stomach. Not once did she even think about any of them while she performed one of her own  _'self-loving'_  sessions.

Akali stilled before slowly turning to face the direction of the bathroom. One of her hands reached up and stroked her neck, her fingertips tingling once it touched the area Evelynn's tongue had glazed over.

Every ounce of self-control was dissolved into nothing the moment Akali's lust kicked in. Sucking in a breath, the rapper approached and slipped into the bathroom. She didn't care that she should wait for at least a couple of minutes before showering. Her hands hastily relieved her of her sweat-drenched exercise attire. In less than two minutes, her clothes were tossed in the hamper and Akali was finally inside the shower stall.

A squeak emitted from one of the shower's small knobs, while warm water began to rain down on the naked freestyler. Her hair was already out of its usual style and was gradually becoming drenched by the drops falling upon her entire body.

Once she was completely doused with the water, she stepped back until her back made contact with the glass wall of the stall. Her eyes drifted close while she relaxed herself onto the surface supporting her from behind. Some of the water was still hitting her skin, but it wasn't enough to keep her fully wet.

Teeth lightly biting her lip, Akali ran her right hand over her chest before slipping it over her firm stomach and finally between her legs. One of her legs twitched the second her fingers made contact with her slit, which was moistened with more than just water.

Akali couldn't believe she was going to do this again. The only difference was that she's going to do it in the shower instead of on her bed like last time. She would still think about Evelynn, but this time, their recent encounters would serve as one of the stimulating sources for her to acquire pleasure from.

The rapper's index finger ground against her opening in a massively slow pace. She was teasing herself, because if Evelynn was there, then the diva would probably have her beg for mercy with all the teasing she'll do. The though of Evelynn being present with her in the shower and as naked as she was, it was more than just enough for Akali to moan out the gorgeous woman's name.

"Eve..."

Manners aside, Akali was going to do this. She would pleasure herself and she'll find no shame in it, for she desired only to feel what it could be if Evelynn were to ravage her.

Much to her surprise though...

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

Akali yelped and jumped away from the glass wall, body whipping around to face the direction of the sequential knocks. Her hands shot to the sides before her palms slammed against the cool wall behind her, its previous task forgotten. Through the frosted glass, she can see another form of a person standing at the other side. The splash of amaranth magenta was enough for Akali to identify who it was.

"E-Eve!?"

From the other side, Evelynn had her arms crossed and was smirking at Akali through the glass. She knew the younger artist would not be able to see her expression, so maybe that's why she didn't hold herself back when her smirk quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Darling, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"W-Wha...-! Eve! What the hell are you doing in here!?"

"Technically, I'm  _out_  here." Evelynn retorted playfully.

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh, well, you left the bathroom door open."

"And you thought of that as an invitation!?"

"In my eyes, it was."

"It wasn't!"

"There's no use in arguing with me about this, Rogue."

Akali wanted to peek out and shoot the diva a glare, but she knew she was too embarrassed to come out and show her face to the other female. She stuck to staying in her small haven, feeling that she would probably lose all of her words if she faced Evelynn now.

"T-Then," Akali awkwardly cleared her throat. "what are you doing here?"

"Listen. I merely interrupted your,  _ahem_ , activity," Evelynn's words made Akali feel like her whole face was on fire, while her arousal was beginning to fade away thanks to the embarrassment overload she was receiving from the current conversation. "because I didn't want another repeat of the last."

"Repeat?" Akali felt like her brain fluctuated when Evelynn finished telling her the reason of her abrupt intrusion. She was sure her cheeks were going to explode this time. She was absolutely sure of it.

Evelynn softly sighed, while her lips left its grinning form and morphed into a light smile. The expression on her face told how much she knew she was going to have this conversation with Akali sooner or later and that she had accepted the possibility of it being quite uncomfortable and rather embarrassing for the two of them. Mainly Akali, since Evelynn can hold her own quite well in these cases.

"There's no need to feel embarrass...-"

"Wait," Akali cut off, her heart racing in a pace of a thousand beats per second. "are you saying..."

"Akali, let me fini...-"

"No, no, no," Akali intervened for the second time, sounding more and more panicked. "Eve, tell me. When you said you didn't want another repeat, did you mean...?"

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seco...-

"...Yes, darling. I saw you the other night with your hand in your pants."

...

...

...

...

...

There was still no response from Akali and Evelynn was honestly a bit worried for her. Did the freestyler go into shock or something? She wasn't really easy with her confession. Her words were literally as blunt as a sledgehammer, so it wasn't a surprise that Akali seemed to be at a loss for words. All the vocalist could hear was the sound of water crashing on the tiled floor of the stall, and all she could see through the frosted glass was the blurred outline of Akali, who looks like she still had her back pressed against the wall opposite of the glass.

"Rogue?"

"..."

"Akali?"

"..."

"Aka...-"

"What do you think about it?"

Out of everything, Evelynn surely did not expect such question. It was as blunt as the admission she had uttered a moment ago. The question did make her ponder for an answer though. She mentally worked and rummaged through her brain for her thoughts about the raunchy scene she had witnessed.

"Many things." Was the reply she managed to vocalize.

A deep breath reached the diva's ears, which was followed with, "How much did you see?"

Once again, Evelynn contemplated. She was trying her hardest to choose between telling the truth or lying about what she saw. Both had its pros and cons, so it was somewhat difficult for her to just blurt out an immediate response.

"Everything." Her eyes, which had wandered downward, moved back up and returned to focusing at Akali's blurred form. "I saw everything."

Despite wearing light clothing, Evelynn felt like the bathroom was getting too warm for her liking. She pulled a couple of times on the front of her tank top to fan herself. Maybe recalling the naughty memory while being in the same room and having nothing to separate her from a certain fully nude rapper except a glass wall wasn't really the greatest thing to do.

Admittedly, if Evelynn's self-control doesn't exist and if she didn't see Akali the way she saw her past flings, then maybe she'd be in the shower stall with the freestyler and was probably having the latter pant for mercy from her.

"Evelynn...-"

Once she heard her name, the diva was quick to interrupt the words that would follow. She had a theory about what Akali was about to say and she did not want to hear it, for it was unnecessary.

"Rogue, please. I see nothing wrong with it, so save your breath."

"Are you... disgusted?"

_'Me? Disgusted?'_ Evelynn had a bewildered look in her eyes, caught off-guard with Akali's question yet again. With such an  _appealing_  display, one that Evelynn deeply desired to be seen only by her and no one else, how could the siren be disgusted?

"I felt many things when I saw you. Watched you, even. I couldn't take my eyes off of you even for a second."

Quiet footsteps were failed to be heard through the shower's rain, but in spite of such, Akali can still see Evelynn approach the glass, left hand reaching forward before it laid its palm over the fragile surface.

Akali didn't know what possessed her or where her bravery came from, but only when she took hold of the pole-like the door handle and pulled the glass door open enough for her to peek out half of her face did she realize that she had courageously made direct eye contact with her unexpected visitor.

Evelynn allowed her left hand to be planted on the glass and serve as her support as she leaned towards the door and reached out to the rapper with her right. Her palm delicately caressed the warm and moistened skin of the younger female's left cheek, who unknowingly leaned into her touch. The diva made sure she was looking deep into Akali's marvelous azures as she continued her confession.

"You were trembling, darling. Breathless and needy. You were asking for me.  _Whispering_  my name. Gasping it out as if it was a desperate prayer. Calling for me as if I was your  _everything_."

Each word was turning more like a whispered snarl. The desire behind each syllable was massively evident. It sent rushes of arousal back into Akali's body. With just the act of stroking her cheek and those arousingly uttered words, Akali was having her breath stolen from her again. And she couldn't do anything but allow the seductress before her to harness every ounce of it. Akali's breath audibly hitched in her throat when Evelynn lowered her face and close enough for her breath to give its own caress.

"So no, Akali. I was  _not_  disgusted. In fact," Evelynn smirked, eyes piercing through the rapper like a blade. "thanks to you, I had to take a cold shower."

Akali had been underestimating her desire, so it did its best to show her that it existed and that it was not going to allow her shyness to get in the way of its yearning. Her right hand pulled the door open, sense of decency forgotten, while her left shot forward and grabbed Evelynn by her tank top.

Evelynn's eyes momentarily widened in surprise, not expecting to be yanked into the stall and under the shower rain. Due to the momentum caused by the sudden tug, her entire body ended up being held up by Akali, whose hands were now clutching at her tank top with a vice-like grip. The diva's own hands searched for something to hold, the exploring pair ending up fisting most of Akali's drenched hair in a tight grasp.

The once dry magenta tresses were turning a bit darker as the water started to soak it as much as her gym clothes were becoming, but the vocalist could not bring herself to give a damn about it. No, she was too focused in playing with Akali's untrained yet feisty tongue.

A gasp left the older woman at the same time a muffled thud caused by her back's collision against the frosted glass sounded. Evelynn had lost her breath, which gave Akali the perfect chance to assume the dominant position between them.

Evelynn's eyes drifted close as she moaned against Akali's lips, her tongue shockingly surrendering to the much aggressive muscle of the freestyler. Inexperienced Akali may be, Evelynn's unforeseen forfeit was enough for the rapper to quickly begin to pick up on the techniques the vixen had used on her. She might not have done everything with complete precision, but it was surely enough to weaken Evelynn's legs and to make her moan out for more.

"You have to... stop... teasing me... like that..." Akali growled out between immensely brief breaks for air. Evelynn could barely replenish her supply of oxygen, but she didn't care. She loved this wild minx before her.

Evelynn only moaned in reply, not bothering on using words to provide a response. She raised and hooked her right leg around Akali, her calf grinding between the soft buttocks of the brown-haired female. As for Akali, her hands were madly roaming around Evelynn's clothed body. At the back of her mind, the rapper cursed the existence of the fabrics. They were getting in the way and all she wanted to do was tear them to shreds.

Instead of doing such barbaric act, Akali decided to just grope Evelynn's butt, her nails and fingers digging nearly through the thin and fitted shorts. While her right hand squeezed at the diva's derrière, her left dove into Evelynn's hair and clenched countless strands into a fist as tight as the ones gripping and pulling on her own hair.

Their salivas mixed as their tongues continuously danced with one another, or maybe the much more accurate term would be  _sparring_. The taste they were getting from one another was addicting and it was fueling their fill of lust and absolute desire for each other's breathtaking touch.

"D-Darling...!" Evelynn almost sounded like she was pleading when she finally succeeded in reacquiring her self-control and pulling Akali back by the grasp she had on her hair. "Don't be so eager..."

"Eve..." Akali whined, teeth biting her lower lip as she looked back to the siren with a desperate gaze. She wanted to continue and for everything to never end. It was getting more and more glorious, so she couldn't stop now.

"I'm not teasing you this time, Rogue..." Evelynn half-panted out, still not completely recovering her stable pace of breathing. "Not right now, no..."

"Let me kiss you, then." Akali tried resuming their heated make-out, but was stopped by a firm tug at her hair. It probably should have hurt, but it only made her arousal flare even more. "I want to learn. I want to kiss you the way you want me to."

Evelynn breathlessly chuckled, head lightly shaking. "Darling, we have time. Your enthusiasm is admirable, but know that I'm not going anywhere."

"But, Eve..."

"I'll teach you everything I want. Just be patient."

"Why not now?"

"I don't want to rush this." Evelynn carefully lowered her leg back on the floor, her right hand leaving the rapper's hair and trailing down to boldly stroke at the cute and unclad butt. The skin of the curves was admittedly nice against her palms. "I want to  _savour_  all of this. I want to learn with you."

"Eve..."

"Believe me when I say I've never wanted someone as strongly as I  _thirst_ for you."

Akali swallowed, lips trembling as she let those amber crystals take her in its enchanting captivity. She compose find any vocal responses. The need in Evelynn's eyes rendered her voiceless.

"Soon, darling. Soon. For now though, I suppose we should end this here."

Evelynn engulfed the other woman in an amorous embrace, lips lightly biting and pulling at Akali's earlobe. She half-smirked as she nibbled at the vulnerable piece of flesh, eyes closing as she whispered in a heart-stopping manner.

"Enjoy your shower."

As if she was awakened from such an incredible daydream, Akali was left to lean back to the tiled wall while she watched Evelynn pull the stall door open and wink goodbye at her before stepping out of sight. Akali brushed her hair out of her face as she waited until she heard the consecutive slams of two different doors, one bathroom and one bedroom.

Once Akali was wholly sure Evelynn was gone, she released a shaky breath as she slid down onto the tiled floor and dazedly looked at the door of the shower stall. A minute or two passed before she groaned loudly and shook her head.

Change of plans, she was going to take the coldest shower she has ever taken in her entire life. While Akali worked on dousing the flame of lust with frigid waters, Evelynn was left to deal with her own problems.

Evelynn swept all of her hair back, shaking her head as she stopped twisting the handle of her bedroom door. She surveyed her current state, realizing how ridiculous she presently looked. Her clothes weren't completely wet since she was only underneath the shower for a short moment, but that didn't mean she looked totally normal. Her appearance made her seem like she ran the longest marathon that had ever been held in Earth.

"Eve?"

Snapping her head towards the direction of the person that called her name, she found Kai'Sa inspecting her with a raised eyebrows and a surprised gleam in those amethyst irises. When the dancer prepared herself to do her morning exercise, she honestly didn't expect to find Evelynn in the state she's in right now.

"Good morning, Bokkie." Evelynn greeted in a casual manner. It's as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, which made Kai'Sa shortly think if she was seeing things or not.

"Are you alright?" Kai'Sa asked, glancing between Evelynn's hair and shirt. "Are all those sweat?"

"Ah, well, yes, they are." Evelynn cleared her throat as she smoothly presented a little sheepish smile. "This is the reason why I always time my workouts. I have a tendency to exercise until this happens."

"Oh, wow... That's... That's actually pretty awesome. And you're not tired? At all?"

"Not that much, I suppose."

Kai'Sa was about to nod when she suddenly perked up and said, "By the way, Eve, I have a date tomorrow and I was hoping you could help me pick out some clothes later."

"Would you like us to go shopping, then?"

"Ooh! Yeah! That'd be great!" Kai'Sa then laughed sheepishly as she said, "I would have asked Ahri, but she already volunteered to see our manager on our behalf later."

"We can leave after lunch, then."

"Perfect!"

Kai'Sa smiled and pointed to the direction of the gym room, excusing herself from Evelynn once they finally came to an agreement for their plans today. When the violet-haired artist was gone, Evelynn quickly opened the door and entered her quarters. She may have fooled Kai'Sa, but she's confident that Ahri would see through her lie even before she verbalizes her thoughts. After all, she did leave the gym room looking perfectly pristine and  _'sweat-less'_.

Hopefully, Kai'Sa doesn't bring up her appearance and her so called  _'tendency'_. Ahri would surely barge into her room and question the shit out of her.

Originally, Evelynn wanted to catch up to Akali when said female had left the gym room. She wanted to talk about not only Akali's punishment for  _'throwing'_  her on the floor, but to also discuss their discretion towards their affair. And yes, Evelynn knew she's the one to blame for them nearly getting caught earlier since she was the one who straddled Akali first.

Of course plans don't always go the way people intend for it to go. When Evelynn heard Akali about to start another solo session, it took all of her strength to force herself in knocking at the glass. Her vixen side initially wanted her to just join Akali in the shower, but her somewhat rational side won this time. It was shocking that it did.

In some way, Evelynn did join Akali in the shower, just not intentionally. She was genuinely surprised that the rapper had pulled her in, but the turnout was certainly something she didn't mind in the very slightest. On the contrary, she wordlessly adored the unpredicted development.

Thoughts like these are exactly why Evelynn was beginning to question herself. She's been thinking about how Akali might slip up with their secret, but here she was, putting her and Akali on the spot when it came to Ahri walking in and Kai'Sa spotting her at the hallway.

Where did all her natural stealth go?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Today, the whole K/DA was out and about, enjoying the warm and sunny day and leaving the comfort of their penthouse. While Ahri went to speak and have mid-afternoon coffee with their manager, Akali was left to tag along with Evelynn and Kai'Sa at the mall. The latter didn't seem to mind. For the dancer, she was actually grateful that she'll have more than just one helper in picking out clothes suitable for her date with Sivir.

Akali had asked why she didn't just use one of her many sets of clothes at the house, and Kai'Sa hadn't even completely processed the question when Evelynn tutted and shook her head at the idea. The diva made it clear that if Kai'Sa wanted to impress Sivir, then she should actually look dressed to do so. Apparently,  _'old clothes'_ aren't capable of doing such thing in Evelynn's opinion.

Walking through the mall without being noticed wasn't really easy, especially if one was a celebrity. Fortunately, their disguises seem to work quite well. Kai'Sa and Evelynn had their hair differently handled, either it was covered with a hat or done in an alternative style.

Kai'Sa had most of her hair in a low messy bun, which was concealed by a black cap. She only had a simple white shirt, a black and violet varsity jacket, ripped jeans and a pair of violet and white sneakers. She looked absolutely casual and didn't stand out too much, despite her hair color. Even with money at her disposal, Kai'Sa preferred to stick to her usual choice of clothing.

Unlike the dancer, Evelynn looked more fashionable rather than casual. Donning a black sleeveless halter top tucked in a fitted denim skirt and a pair of black ankle boots adorned with heels as tall as two inches, everything about the oldest member of K/DA was eye-capturing. It wasn't surprising the diva refused to lower her usual level of fashion for a little shopping trip.

Lastly, due to her wild hair, Akali was left to settle with tying it in its usual ponytail. Instead of wearing any types of headwear, she chose to use the light brown aviator shades Evelynn lent her. She wore a white tank top underneath the black and green plaid shirt, which she left completely unbuttoned, tight jeans and a pair of black and green running shoes.

Since it would be too obvious and rather difficult to stare at something lower than the waist, Akali was left to steal glances at lovely face of Evelynn, who actually has her hair done in a style she had yet to see the diva in. All of Evelynn's hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs being the only ones free from the hair tie's hold.

The rapper couldn't seem to prevent herself from looking either at the occasional smiles that would appear on the siren's lips or the magnificent neck that tempted her so very much. She wanted to do the same thing Evelynn had done to her earlier morning. Unspeakable things were what she yearned to do.

A part of her was thankful that Kai'Sa had most of Evelynn's attention, mainly because the former was worried she might not find the perfect outfit for her date tomorrow. It saved her from being teased by Evelynn again. She won't be able to react much since a public display of affection between then would only give away their secret.

The other part of hers was jealous though. As in, massively jealous. Again. It wanted her to call for Evelynn's attention and to tell the goddess-like vocalist to keep her focus on her and her only. Although, she did hold herself well with this one. Every time she thought about Kai'Sa going out on a date with someone else and the naughty things she and Evelynn had done, it was enough to ease Akali's worries and jealousy.

Speaking of naughty things, Akali needed to learn. Fast. If she were to let Evelynn take the lead like they both and most would expect, then she'll forever be the bottom in their relationship. Not that she minded, but the idea of flipping the situation and having Evelynn eating from her palm was more than just a little exciting.

If she planned on succeeding with that, then she needed to do some research. And by research, she means...

"Hey," Akali started, halting her two companions when she spoke up and nodded towards a particular store at her right. "I'm just going to check something out. I'll catch up with you two later."

"Shoot us a text once you're done." Kai'Sa said, lightly waving her phone.

"Stay away from the adult section, darling." Evelynn lightly warned, that teasing smile of hers making an appearance.

Kai'Sa chuckled as she watched Akali blush at Evelynn's comment. "Oh come on, Eve. I'm sure that's exactly what Akali wanted to check out."

Akali shot the dancer a halfhearted look. "Don't start with me, Bokkie."

A few snickering and teasing later, Akali was finally free to check out the comic store she had set her eyes on. It only took a few minutes of browsing for her to find a bunch of Japanese comics under the tags of  _'Yuri'_  and  _'Shoujo Ai'_. Unlike the ones back home, the  _mangas_  she found were translated in English already. She honestly didn't mind.

What mattered is that she gets her research done.

For a while, she perused through the Shoujo Ai mangas, taking at least three out of the ones that made her curious about the stories within. Thankfully, there wasn't much people inside the store, probably just an estimate of three to five customers. When she was satisfied with her three initial choices, she moved on to the other category similar to the first one she looked through.

The color in her cheeks returned when she picked up one comic and opened it at a random page, which ended up displaying two girls in a highly compromising position. She slammed it close as soon as she processed the image inside her head. Taking a deep breath, Akali collected her thoughts for a moment before opening it again. This time, she started at the first page.

Five to ten pages later, she ended up adding the comic to the small stack of books she laid near her feet and along with it came the second issue of it. She might not know if it would really be a good read, but she didn't really want to go back to buy the continuation of it if ever she finished the first one sooner than she expects.

The comic was about a doctor, that seemed to be very active with her,  _ahem_ , bedroom activities, that ended up falling in love with one of the patients in the hospital. Based from the comic's contents, it would probably cater to what Akali sought for. That, and she liked the title. The word  _'Pulse'_  sounded rather interesting already, especially with the word itself being the book's title.

Seemingly satisfied with her choices, she decided to settle with the books she had picked out for now. She retrieved the stack from the floor before going up to the cashier, placing the pile on the counter top before reaching inside her jeans for her wallet.

The woman behind the cash register eyed her with slightly narrowed eyes, signaling her that the person was trying to decipher who she was. Akali instantly looked away and casually scuffed the tip of one of her shoes against the polished floor of the store. She certainly can't afford to be recognized now.

"Hey, you look like that girl from the famous pop group..." The woman started as she scanned the second to the last comic she was buying. "What's her name again?"

Akali laughed quietly and scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry, but uhh, hehehe... I don't really know them."

Thankfully, the scanning process finished quickly, so she paid the total price of her items before she took the paper bag by its twine handles and hurriedly left the store. Once she got more than a dozen of steps away, she released a sigh of relief and adjusted the sunglasses on her face. She didn't really need the media to know about what she buys and what she doesn't.

The fire she started in social media with her lunch date with Evelynn was already enough, so she didn't need any more. Thinking about social media did make her curious about what happened to her accounts.

Akali had logged them all out from her phone, so she wouldn't be bugged by the notifications or be seen online by her fans. While walking, she pulled out her phone and swiftly sent a message to Kai'Sa asking where they are before she opened and checked her Instagram account.

It was somewhat unsurprising that her post about hers and Evelynn's lunch out was still garnering a few likes here and there, which added to the thirty-two thousand other people that liked it already.

With just a few scrolls and taps, Akali found five short videos Evelynn had consecutively uploaded a few days ago. She watched each and every one of them, mostly laughing to herself at the first four which involved Evelynn using pick-up lines towards Ahri and Kai'Sa. If Akali was asked, her favorite part was when the diva called their leader  _'trash'_. Ahri's face was just comical and absolutely priceless.

Akali's smile disappeared, while her cheeks brightly reddened, especially when she finally got to the last video. Instead of giving Evelynn a kiss, it was the latter that gave  _her_  a kiss. In contrast with how Ahri and Kai'Sa responded back after each line, Evelynn's affectionate gesture seemed to have attracted more views than the previous four videos.

**Akalynn_is_Canon** : This is it! This is the proof! Their together! AAAAAHHGHHHG!

**F0UND3R_0F_KD4** : akali blushed awww! she look so cute~

**EveStepOnMe** : I wish I was Akali O.o

**Im_A_Slave_4_Eve** :  **EveStepOnMe**  Me toooo! T_T

**RamyunLover** : hhnnnggghhhh i wanna kiss akali !

**EvelynnsBoyToy** : I would srsly do anyting 2 bang Eve

A peeved expression twisted Akali's facial features once she read one of most recent comments, specifically the one that claimed that he would do anything to bed K/DA's feisty diva. The app was closed and the phone was deposited back in her pocket once she read Kai'Sa's response. Keeping her head low, Akali started heading towards the location where her two bandmates can be found shopping.

Each step she took didn't change the vexed look on her face, the comment of one particular fan still bothering her. She knew that Evelynn would highly unlikely do two things: sleep with a fan and cheat on her. Based from how they interacted with one another, Evelynn seemed to be serious with her and the same can be said on her part.

But the thought of dozens of people wanting the beautiful siren for themselves, well, it was poking at Akali's insecurity. Yeah, she's considered fierce and probably a lot of people's dream girl, but is she Evelynn's ideal partner?

Akali sure hoped she is.

She nodded her head as a return greeting to the security guard she passed when she entered the clothing store she had in mind. It didn't take long for her to find Evelynn through the wide shop. Who else would have magenta hair anyway?

The amber-eyed beauty was seated at one of the cushioned benches, legs crossed and eyes seemingly focused at the thick curtain covering the dressing stall in front of her. Akali approached and swiftly settled herself on the vacant space at Evelynn's right, making sure she placed her purchases as far from the diva as she could. Almost automatically, Evelynn turned to greet her and offer that naturally alluring smile of hers.

"Hello there, darling."

"Hey." Akali smiled back, not at all feeling flustered like the usual. She supposed that since she had been quite intimate with Evelynn lately, she wasn't as affected with the other's presence like she once was. But of course that didn't mean Evelynn's allure failed to captivate her.

Evelynn scooted closer to her, dispelling the tiny space between them. She kept her eyes stuck on the closed stall, which is where Kai'Sa can be found trying on some clothes, as she started talking to the rapper beside her.

"So, did you buy anything interesting?"

"Oh, well, nothing much. Just a bunch of comics." Akali succeeded in appearing nonchalant, shrugging. She lifted one of her fingers, specifically the one donning her family ring, and pointed at the stall they were staring at. "Is Bokkie in there?"

"Mm-hm." Evelynn hummed, eyes trailing away from the curtains and falling onto the circular accessory the freestyler was wearing. "I see you're wearing your family ring again."

Akali directed her gaze to mentioned item, a smile instantly taking over her lips. "Well yeah, it's one of my favorite things in the world."

"Make sure you don't lose it this time, alright? I don't think I have any more spare claws to trade for it again." Evelynn said, chuckling to herself as she lightly shook her head. She loved her claws, but she... ahem,  _likes_ Akali more. Blinking, Evelynn can't seem to figure out why her train of thought had fluctuated for a second there.

Too taken aback with the brief interruption of her thoughts, Evelynn was not able to realize what she had just said, or the fact that Akali had snapped her head up and was now staring at her with wide eyes. It looks like Evelynn had forgotten that Akali didn't know the whole story behind the disappearance of her beloved claws and the retrieval of the precious dragon ring.

"Trade? Again?" Akali's eyes were wide, while all the pieces and dots in her brain clicked and connected themselves. "Wait..."

Evelynn, who finally returned to reality, swiftly turned her head to face Akali, her amber gaze meeting the azure orbs of the rapper. She didn't know what to say, so she was a bit thankful that Akali was still unfinished with her words.

"Your claws... Did you give them up in exchange for  _this_?" Akali finished her question by raising the hand that had the ring on, further emphasizing her point.

Like always, Evelynn seemed to have recovered smoothly. She halfheartedly rolled her eyes and shook her head once, waving a dismissive hand in return. "My claws don't have as much sentimental value as your ring does."

"I thought you lost your claws because you threw them away to save me from falling off the stage." Akali said with disbelief, frowning. "Why didn't you tell me you traded it for my ring?"

"Rogue, it's not like you could have done anything about it. My claws are long gone."

"I probably could have done  _something_."

"Oh hush." Evelynn shushed, waving a hand again. "It's in the past, darling."

"But you loved your claws as much as you love your cars." Akali murmured, shoulders hunching as she looked at the diva with a deeply apologetic and guilty look.

Completely forgetting they were in public, Evelynn touched some of the hair in front of Akali's face before tucking them behind her left ear. The rapper was still looking forlorn, while the older female gazed at her with a gleam in those eyes that looked so delicate and tender. Akali's melancholic expression gradually morphed into a combination of surprise and recognition. Was Evelynn going to say  _it_?

"Akali," She said her name differently. In fact, she whispered it. It was warmer. More loving. Absolutely amorous. "I did love them. That's certainly true."

Akali's breath hitched when Evelynn abandoned her hair and caressed her cheek, her heart once again beating wildly and out of her control, threatening to beat until it could beat no more.

"But I never loved them the same way," Evelynn's hand moved to hold Akali by her jaw, especially since the rapper had leaned in thanks to her enthralling touch. "I find myself loving y...-"

_**Swoosh!** _

"So!"

It felt like gallons of freezing water was splashed at the pair the second Kai'Sa pulled the curtains aside and stepped out of the dressing stall, eyes and hands still focused on the outfit she was trying on.

Evelynn cleared her throat and straightened her posture, while Akali nearly fell off the bench when she jumped back and put as much space between her and the older artist. Kai'Sa hadn't seen them leaning towards one another since her attention was still glued on her current attire, but she did unknowingly prevented them from engaging into a passionate kiss the two women surely would not have held themselves back.

"What do you think?" Kai'Sa lifted her gaze and struck a pose, her smile widening when she spotted Akali. "Oh! You're finally here! Just in time!"

Akali laughed a bit nervously, one hand scratching the back of her head as she quickly pieced together a reply in her head. "Y-Yeah, just in time."

"Did you run here or something? You look totally red right now." Kai'Sa pointed out, laughing a little. "Or was Eve teasing you again?"

"Bokkie, that looks good on you," Evelynn abruptly intervened, eyes expertly regarding the set of clothes the dancer was wearing. "but I like the first one better."

Kai'Sa, who was actually wearing the second outfit she tried on and and was still totally clueless about what she had interrupted, perked up and nodded, vastly considering the diva's opinion. She half-sheepishly laughed as she twirled around once. "I guess you have a point. I'm not one for skirts anyway."

"Feel free to try the third one." Evelynn coolly suggested, uncrossing her legs as she leaned back and propped a hand on the newly available space on the bench. "We have time to burn."

"Looks really good on you, Kai." Akali murmured, wanting to contribute to the conversation to avoid any possible suspicions.

"Awww, thanks!" Kai'Sa spun around and stepped back inside the stall, swinging the curtain close. "I'll try on the other one!"

"Eagerly waiting, darling." Evelynn called out with a small smile before said curve faltered slightly after, especially when she turned and looked back to the seatmate that was startled away from her a couple of moments ago.

Akali was scraping the heel of one of her shoes against the floor, eyes evading the capture of Evelynn's. "Umm... Eve, were you going to say...-"

"It's nothing, Rogue." Evelynn hastily tried ending what Akali was attempting to bring up. "Forget about it."

"But..." Akali's frown returned, this one being much deeper than the one before. "...it's not nothing to me."

"...Precisely."

Confusion painted her face as she stared at the other woman, waiting for the latter to explain what she meant with that one-word response.

"I want it to be sincere. Genuine. Not rushed and empty." Evelynn continued, thankfully not leaving Akali's questions unanswered. "I don't want to say those words to you just for the sake of saying it. Like you said, it's not nothing to you. When I do say it... and  _I will_ , then I want my words to have as much meaning as how important this is to you."

With that said, Evelynn returned her gaze back to the stall in front of them, maintaining a neutral expression on her face. While the siren looks to be calmly taking in the brief conversation she had involved herself in, the freestyler with her was a wholly different story.

Akali was just staring at Evelynn, her heart performing backflips inside of her. She may not have heard the words she was originally seeking, but what Evelynn had said felt like the warmest embrace her heart has ever felt. Her cheeks burned and her lips happily curved. Next thing she knew, she was grinning to herself.

"What are you smiling for?" Evelynn inquired after a long moment filled with nothing but Akali turning her head away and not parting from her grin. The magenta-haired woman quirked an eyebrow at the younger singer, honestly curious why the rapper looked like she had won an award. Akali fixed her eyes back to Evelynn, her grin probably widening if it were possible.

"You."

With just that reply, it was suddenly Evelynn's turn to blush, turn away and have her heart skip a beat.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Whew! 11000+ words for one chapter? Yes, I really do spoil my readers, don't I? XD
> 
> Well, it's already December 22 when I uploaded this on FF and Wattpad, but it's December 24 when this one got here, so consider this as a Christmas present for the Akalynn shippers out there! A Merry Christmas greeting to all of you! I hope you are all happy and content with this gift of mine. ^u^
> 
> I really hope you readers liked how Akali pulled Evelynn in the shower and tried having her way with her. ;)
> 
> Like what I mentioned in my previous author's note, expect sneak peeks of future chapters in my Tumblr account. All of you are also free to ask me questions there if ever you're curious about something. Either it's about my stories or me in general, feel free to ask~ :D
> 
> I want Akali's skin to be as bare as possible because of my plans of Evelynn having something in store for our beloved rapper. ;)
> 
> Anyway! Till my next update, everyone! An early Merry Christmas to all of you~!


	11. Chapter 11

**ACT 11**

Cheek nestled against a pillow, body clad and tangled in nothing but sheets and honey gold eyes aimlessly gazing at the window overlooking countless buildings reflecting the rays of the sun, the leader of K/DA felt completely blissful. More so than she already was when the person with her in bed draped their body over her back.

Her lips, which had some of the pink tint smudged around the corners, morphed into a smile the moment she felt another woman's warmth fuse with her own. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and the blonde was supposed to be having a little meeting with their group's manager. The latter had cancelled it though due to matters that seemed to be more important than their appointment.

Of course Ahri, always being an opportunist, took this as her chance to drop by at a certain someone's house. It was hard for her and this described individual to spend time with one another. Their moments with one another were always calculated. They couldn't just allow their secret affair to be discovered by the paparazzi or any of the people around them. If word gets out about their hidden relationship, then they'll be having their hands full with all the attention it'll surely receive.

Attention was the last thing they wanted. The little privacy they have left in their celebrity lives was the only thing keeping them away from the public's eye. It was their bubble, one that they wished would never be popped by anything or anyone.

"I missed you, too, Sona." Ahri murmured on reply towards the wordless gesture of the mute woman, chuckling quietly to herself as she slightly widened her smile. It was the results of the feeling of a soft pair of lips brushing over her cheek.

Sona, the same one dubbed as one of the _most successful_ solo artist in the music industry and also the same woman that was once part of the iconic _Pentakill_ band, simpered ever so quietly as she nuzzled her cheek against Ahri's.

Shifting until her back was laid onto the mattress, Ahri reached up with her hands and cupped the face of her lover, who merely smiled back at her. A soft sigh of adoration left her before lifting her head up in the slightest bit and kissing the mute woman on those lovely light pink lips.

"Mmm," Ahri hummed in content through the kiss, rolling the two of them until she was on top of the quiet female. "it's been too long ever since we did this."

Sona nodded and wound her arms around Ahri, right hand trailing down and caressing one of the model's buttocks. The blonde giggled once she felt a hand stroking at her rear, knowing it belongs to no other person but the one she was pinning down underneath her.

"Good to know the feeling's mutual."

Offering a smile of forfeit, Sona clasped one leg around her waist before her delicate lips started acting more aggressive than the usual. In return, Ahri decided to let her lover win the duel between their tongues, wanting to feel the assertive side of the silent musician. Things were just beginning to heat up between the pair once again when the ringtone of a certain someone's phone filled the room.

Ahri groaned audibly, while Sona pulled back and mutely tittered. The turquoise-haired artist knew that ringtone. It was one that her girlfriend had set for one of their friends, specifically one of the members of K/DA. Sona glanced at the direction of where the phone can be found, the simple act itself telling Ahri that she should answer the call and to not even think about letting it ring and pass.

Evelynn's name can be heard being cursed under the breath of the honey-eyed singer, who reluctantly pushed herself off the naked DJ and made her way to the edge of the bed. Ahri picked up her denim shorts on the floor and withdrew her phone out from one of its pockets. The green phone icon was swiped to the right before the gadget was placed against her right ear.

"This better be good, Eve." She muttered into the phone, letting her displeasure become evident in her voice and not even bothering to properly greet her friend.

"Aww, am I interrupting something?" Evelynn responded back, skipping her part of the greeting.

"Just tell me why you called."

"We're leaving the mall in a couple of minutes, do you have anything you might want us to get?"

Ahri rubbed one of her hands over half of her face. "You called just to ask me _that_?"

Instead of answering the irked question, Evelynn mockingly chortled and said, "You must have been having the time of your life. Did I _cockblock_ you or something?"

"Bye, Eve." Ahri sarcastically bid before hanging up, and even though she had ended the call, she can still hear the diva's smug laughter echoing in her head.

Rolling onto her back again, Ahri turned her head to Sona, who started making a couple of signs to ask her a question. Once the gestures were done, Ahri found herself being offered an invitation.

"You want me to stay the night?" Ahri sounded excited and hopeful. Sona wasn't really one to extend such luxury to her, especially since the said woman was always busy with the schedule she has. That, and the paparazzi never did take themselves out of their list of concerns.

Sona nodded, adding a couple of more to her reply.

Ahri's face brightened even more. "You'd cancel everything for me?"

_'If it makes you happy.'_ Sona thought as she relayed her thoughts with her hands, the eternally quiet giggle she always managed to make causing Ahri's heart to warm up.

"I'd love that."

Annoyed she might be towards her friend, Ahri knew it was time for her to send Evelynn a little text.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The rest of the K/DA was back home and had already finished their evening meal, which left them with their own preparations for bed. After Evelynn had received a text from Ahri about staying the night with a person she refused to name, Kai'Sa and Akali _'celebrated'_ by busting out one of the the rapper's gaming consoles from the diva's closet and setting it up at the living room.

By busting out, they meant they nicely asked Evelynn to let them stay up later than Ahri allowed them. They loved their leader, but the two younger women came to an agreement that the FOXY model was too strict when it comes to their curfews. Of course Ahri was only like that because she didn't really want any of them to walk around with dark bags under their eyes.

It wasn't even midnight yet when Evelynn left her room to check on the pair, coming only halfway down the stairs and peeking over the railing to call out the names of the two girls.

"Aren't you two going to sleep yet?"

"Just a sec, Eve!" Kai'Sa called back as she and Akali mashed the buttons of the controllers they had in hand. "I'm just gonna kick Kali's ass here!"

"I'm not the one who's being juggled in the air, Bokkie!" Akali snapped back with an arrogantly smug tone.

" **K.O.!** " Came the in-game announcement.

"Ha!"

"Dammit!" Kai'Sa narrowed her eyes at Akali, holding back the urge to throw her controller at the rapper. "No fair! You didn't even let me stand again after that kick!"

"It's called strategy, Kai."

"No, I call that _'cowardice'_."

"It's literally part of the game. I used combos on you."

"I call bullshit."

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Evelynn spoke up before Akali and Kai'Sa's debate turns into another round of button-mashing. "It's ten minutes before midnight and you two need to go to bed."

" _But, Eve!_ " The two whined in chorus.

"Are you two actually whining?"

"Oh come on, Eve!" Kai'Sa protested, while Akali tried putting on a cute pout, an expression Evelynn swiftly avoided with her gaze.

To prevent her resolve from crumbling, Evelynn chose to disregard Akali's attempts in prolonging their gaming session and turned her focus on the other female. "If I recall correctly, Bokkie, didn't you say that Sivir moved your date early in the morning?"

.....

.....

.....

"Shit! I forgot!" Kai'Sa quickly vacated the bean bag she was on and abandoned the game controller on the floor. She rushed towards the stairs, words Evelynn and Akali couldn't understand pouring out of her lips.

Evelynn was sure she heard not only the language of Afrikaans, but she also heard Korean, Japanese and a couple of more from Kai'Sa's rapid murmurs to herself. The last thing the siren and the freestyler heard that was coherent was Kai'Sa's hasty bid of _"Good night!"_ before everything was engulfed with the silence that followed after the loud slam of the dancer's bedroom door.

Akali glanced between the space Kai'Sa was settled at earlier and the controller that was abandoned before she turned her gaze to the woman that was still idling at the staircase. Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her once their gazes connected.

"Well? Aren't you going to shut that down?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah."

It took less than five minutes for Akali to turn everything off and start climbing up the stairs. She hadn't even reached Evelynn when the mentioned female proceeded back to the second floor and began walking towards her chambers. Akali stopped at the entrance of the hall once she found Evelynn twisting the knob of her own bedroom. Clearly, the diva intended to sleep in her bed and nowhere else.

But that didn't stop Akali from trying.

"Hey, Eve?"

Movements halting and head turning, Evelynn once again raised an eyebrow at the freestyle expert. "Hmm?"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Nothing." Akali sheepishly laughed as she continued down the hall and began to pass Evelynn. " _Oyasumi._ "

Regardless of the thought being dismissed, Evelynn still had her eyes fixated on the rapper, following the latter with her gaze until the blue-eyed female was standing at the doorway of her quarters. She nodded her head as she responded back with, "To you as well, darling."

The last thing the siren saw was Akali's somewhat silly smile.

Inside the quarters of the maknae of K/DA, Akali can be found muttering insults towards herself as she pulled the duvet cover down to the foot of the bed. She should have just asked Evelynn if they could cuddle tonight, but she ended up chickening out. A part of her was afraid her request would get rejected, so it took control of her and chose to drop the matter entirely.

Thanks to hers and Kai'Sa's heated matches in _Tekken_ , Akali was still feeling the hotness gaming always inflicted on her. Every time she got absorbed into a game, she had this tendency to overheat like some sort of machine being overused. Whenever she finished intense rounds of her games, she always took a quick shower to cool off her body, but she was feeling too lazy to do such thing right now.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulled the clothing over her head and tossed it on one side of the bed. A sigh left her lips once everything above her waist was exposed to the air. The air conditioning machine was still starting up, so it wasn't cold yet. She'll probably just slip her shirt back on if ever the room temperature gets too cold for comfort, but for now, she's planning on going to bed in nothing but a pair of jogging shorts she usually used as her sleepwear.

Akali interlocked her fingers with one another before stretching her arm up in the air, the satisfying click of her bones sounding at the same time the bedroom door clicked open behind her. Coincidentally, the loud and pleased sigh she released as soon as one of her hands grabbed at her hair tie and pulled her tresses out of its ponytail covered the noise of the door clicking close.

"Good, you're ready for bed."

Akali yelped at the same time her hands instantly moved to cover her breasts, entire body turning around to face the visitor she kept on getting.

"Eve!"

Said woman's eyebrows shot up once she found herself surveying Akali's nude torso, which was unfortunately being concealed by a pair of hands she deemed a nuisance in that moment.

"Last time I checked, you're not one to sleep naked."

Akali honestly couldn't believe how Evelynn always seemed to be so composed in such flustering moments. "I-I'm not!"

"Then, where's your shirt?"

"It was hot, alright? I needed to cool off!"

As if her words were an invitation itself, the mischievous smirk invading the diva's lips said it all. "Would you like some help with that?"

Instead of trying to speak and end up sputtering words, Akali inched towards her bed and snatched her discarded shirt, hugging the fabric in front of her chest as she finally asked the million dollar question.

"What are you doing here, Eve?"

If the roles were reversed, Akali knew she would have blushed and wouldn't even be in the room to be able to answer the blatant question. Like always, Evelynn remained calm and answered back like how a diva like her would.

"Ah, well," Evelynn let her smirk fade as she began her stride towards the left side of the bed, a cool expression replacing the previous one. "I came here to cuddle."

"Cuddle?" Akali blinked owlishly at the older woman, who she now noticed was wearing an extremely provocative purple negligée. It was so provocative that she can even see the matching panties underneath the revealing outfit, which were as skimpy as the former. Everything about Evelynn's attire absolutely did _not_ scream wholesome.

"Is that not the reason why you called for my attention earlier?" Evelynn asked with a knowing gleam in her amber eyes, one hand already holding up the blanket of the bed for her to slip under.

_'What is she, some sort of mind reader?'_

Even though she didn't really say anything about her intentions earlier, Akali was finding it somewhat difficult to process that Evelynn had easily figured out what she wanted. Was she that much of an open book to the older artist?

"So," Evelynn slid herself underneath the blanket, plopping a pillow before returning her eyes back to the owner of the bed. "are you going to join me or do you want me to leave?"

Akali, who was still holding her shirt against herself, was momentarily frozen, not really sure if Evelynn was serious about that or not. Judging by the look she was getting, the vocalist was not attempting to coax a laugh out of her.

Evelynn actually _wanted_ to cuddle!

In all honesty, Akali felt like performing a celebratory backflip. This wouldn't be like the last time they slept together on Evelynn's bed. No, this would have a much deeper and more intimate meaning than just two friends sleeping beside one another. Not wanting to waste any more time, she made a move to turn away for her to put her shirt on, only to be stopped by the voice of her guest.

"Leave it off." Came Evelynn's firm order. "I'll keep you warm if ever you feel cold."

"That's... a little unfair, don't you think so?"

"Is _that_ what you want?"

Akali's eyes widened and would have probably popped out of their sockets the moment Evelynn took hold of the hem of her negligée and decisively tugged it over her head, openly exhibiting her chest to the younger woman, who didn't even had a chance to utter a single syllable. The thin clothing was tossed towards the foot of the bed before Evelynn refocused her attention back to the wide-eyed rapper.

"What else would you like me to remove?"

"N-No!" Akali shook her head frantically. "That's...! That's more than enough! Trust me!"

Evelynn smirked, obviously knowing the effects her words inflicted towards the freestyler. "Join me, then."

It's not that Akali didn't like the view. Believe her, she loves it. She was only acting like this because she had never been with anyone in bed with Evelynn's current state of dress. It was truly flustering for her. With clear hesitance, Akali leisurely occupied the other side of the bed, eyes trying its hardest to avoid looking at the breasts of the diva, which were honestly breathtaking and massively tempting. Evelynn clicked her tongue as she eyed the shirt Akali was still using as a cover for her own chest.

"I'm starting to think this was just some sort of ploy to have me strip."

"It isn't!" Akali replied immediately, blushing profusely.

"Then come near, darling."

When Akali dared to look at Evelynn's direction, she found the magenta-haired woman beckoning her to come closer with a finger. Despite feeling like she was so close in fainting, Akali pushed through her wracked nerves and scooted closer to her bedmate. Thankfully, Evelynn met her halfway.

A breath was audibly sucked in once Akali felt Evelynn wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close, their hips gently colliding with one another. Akali lowered her head, while Evelynn nestled her face against her left cheek, humming lowly.

"Discard that shirt, darling," Evelynn murmured in her ear. "or else these panties of mine come off instead."

The _'negotiations'_ weren't really in Evelynn's favor if someone looked at it in a different perspective, but her being naked seemed to be flustering Akali more and more. This wasn't really the siren's original plan for their cuddling, but she certainly did not mind it.

"Fine..." The described clothing was finally let down and once it revealed what it was covering, a husky chuckle left the diva, which sent a jolt of arousal within the rapper.

Even though Akali was somehow in the same level of Evelynn's nudity, the latter didn't let her eyes roam around the azure-eyed female's unclad torso. No, she was too busy nuzzling and humming in Akali's ear. Despite being occupied with such tasks, Evelynn stole the shirt with ease and threw it until it was nothing but a pile beside her discarded nightwear.

"If ever you're uncomfortable with this, just say the word and I'll stop." Evelynn knew she was testing hers and Akali's self-control with the situation she had put them both in. She was too excited to think as rationally as she usually did.

Why was she excited?

Well, not only were they both half-naked already, but they surely had no one to interrupt them. Ahri was away and won't be back until after lunch tomorrow, while Kai'Sa was probably sleeping, if not trying to, in her own room. Therefore, Evelynn and Akali could do anything they desired and would have nothing and no one to interrupt them.

That, and Akali was the one to blame, if Evelynn were to be asked. The brown-haired female wanted to cuddle, didn't she? She was just too shy to ask. Why should Evelynn act so dense if she already knew what Akali wanted?

Of course that was just an excuse for the diva to take action.

"Keep going." Was the only thing Akali murmured, shoulders relaxing as Evelynn began stroking her hair to expose more skin.

Unlike their brief time in the shower, Evelynn had time to thoroughly explore Akali's body now. In fact, Evelynn was too absorbed into their make-out that time that she didn't even notice such a huge detail about Akali.

"What do we have here?"

Until now.

Akali pursed her lips when she realized what Evelynn had found. Even when she pulled the other woman into the shower with her a couple of hours ago, she knew they were both too focused in their lip-locking for the goddess to notice what marked her back.

Fingertips caressed the back of her shoulders as another hand brushed all of her hair aside and over her right shoulder, prompting her in unleashing a shaky breath, lips trembling once she heard Evelynn take in a breath of awe.

"You're like an endless gift, aren't you?" Evelynn lowly uttered, her smirk ringing through her words. "Each layer I remove, I find myself unveiling even more delightful surprises."

Akali bit her lip the second she felt Evelynn trace the body outline of the character drawn permanently over her back. The mythical creature etched on her skin was green with pinkish purple gleams on its scales, dark blue clouds shrouding around it and a couple of trails of smoke designing over it. Its purple eyes may not be glowing, but it surely was eye-capturing.

"A dragon tattoo..." Evelynn whispered, admiration evident in her voice. A chuckle left her as she inspected the colorful ink. "How on Earth did I miss this?"

"It's not your type?" Akali questioned a bit anxiously.

Instead of directly answering the query, Evelynn smiled and gave Akali's left shoulder a kiss while she ran her hands over the younger female's arms, sending soothing waves of comfort to wash over the freestyler.

"It suits you, darling." Evelynn said as she started to gently rain kisses on the vulnerable shoulder of the freestyler. "I love it."

"You do?"

Fighting back her nerves and pushing aside her embarrassment, Akali turned her head to face the woman beside her, their eyes clashing with an invisible yet fiery spark. Their foreheads touched when Evelynn halted her kissing and gently leaned in, breath brushing over Akali's blush-dusted cheeks.

"Mm-hm," Evelynn hummed, the corners of her lips quirking up a bit. "and because of it, I'll be the big spoon tonight."

Tattoo being accepted and a guarantee of Evelynn embracing her throughout the night, what more could Akali ask for? The thought of hugging Evelynn is really great and all, but it's always nice to be the coddled one between them. Although, Akali had always been pampered by the diva, so this would be new, and at the same time not, for the rapper.

Akali nodded and began to make herself comfortable underneath the blanket. Beside her, Evelynn copied her actions and no sooner than she expected, Akali was laying on her right side, hair mostly tucked to the other side, while the goddess with her was spooned behind her. Her cheeks warmed up yet again once she felt Evelynn's chest mash against her bare back. Based from the low chuckle she heard, the vocalist was somewhat aware of her reaction.

"You're so warm, Rogue." Evelynn couldn't help but comment, her cooler skin contradicting with Akali's.

"I'll become warmer if you keep this up." Akali muttered, squirming in the diva's embrace, only for her to regret it a moment later. Apparently, the friction between her back and the breasts pressed against her was enough to provoke a quiet whimper-like noise from Evelynn. "Did... Did you just...-"

"Continue that thought and I swear, Akali, I will...-"

"Shutting up." Akali immediately said, pursing her lips before Evelynn could finish her little threat. In spite of backing down in a heartbeat, Akali still couldn't take her mind off the delicate sound that left the siren's perfect lips. Hearing those kinds of vocal reactions from Evelynn was absolutely arousing, but Akali chose not to push her luck for now. She wouldn't want to bite more than she could chew.

But who knew Evelynn would be so _sensitive_?

"Good night, Rogue."

That's probably something Akali will explore once they get further into their relationship.

" _Oyasumi._ "

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Waking up with a tantalizing beauty embracing her was already considered a heart-stopper for Akali, but waking up with her face buried into said beauty's ravishing cleavage was just suicide for her poor little heart. She had woken up around nine o'clock in the morning and she's fully sure that Kai'Sa had already left for her date with Sivir.

If Akali remembers correctly, Kai'Sa said that she and Sivir will be having breakfast together and would most probably spend the entire day going around either the park or the mall.

This also gave her the chance to realize that her face has been pressed against Evelynn's chest for maybe an hour now. After all, based from her mental counting, it's almost going to be a full hour ever since she had awakened from her slumber and found herself in a pretty sweet yet embarrassing situation.

Akali was hesitant to pull away, afraid that she might wake the diva up from her own sleep. It might also prompt Evelynn in asking her how long had it been ever since she woke up with their position like that, and with her being a not so good liar when it comes to the siren, then she'll probably just end up into a blushing and stuttering mess.

Every now and then, Evelynn would shift her hold around the rapper but never did she release her. It would either tighten or it would loosen, but other than those two, nothing else. It looks like the older artist had intentions in sleeping in, but this was only because the usual buzzing of her alarm clock was not there to rouse her out of her sleep like the usual.

Evelynn's arms loosened around Akali and instead of attempting to leave, the freestyler slipped her hand in between her and the other woman, finger curiously tracing over the cleavage a few inches away from her face. As expected, the skin her fingertips came in contact with was smooth and sent an tiny electrifying sensation to shoot through her hand. After one long and experimental stroke, Akali looked up to the calm face of the slumbering female.

Still asleep.

She continued and stroked further downward, only to stop after three seconds and look back up.

Calm breathing, lips slightly parted and eyes remaining closed, Evelynn was still lost in dreamland.

Seeing that Evelynn was proving to be fully consumed by sleep, Akali gathered enough strength and courage to start doing what her thumping heart was desiring to do. She gave one last and a much longer stare towards Evelynn's face, thinking about all the times this ravishing vixen had teased and toyed with her.

Akali always had a naturally gentle attitude and personality when it came to the people around her, but God only knows how much such detail can be abused until she would break. She hasn't snapped yet, but she was getting there. Even if it was just done within a brief moment of silent contemplation, Akali realized that this was her opportunity.

It was her turn to hold the reins, not Evelynn.

With a burst of newfound confidence, Akali snuck her arms around Evelynn and held the woman close to her, lips making quick work of all the exposed skin before it. If Akali was wearing lipstick, then she would have probably left dozens of kiss marks all over Evelynn's upper torso. As anticipated, Evelynn began to stir out of her unconscious state, which motioned Akali to move to the next step before the diva could wake up and take control of the situation.

"Hah..." A soft gasp left Evelynn while her amber eyes finally showed itself to the world, her left hand instantly shooting down to grasp Akali's shoulder. Unfortunately for her, her bedmate had her other arm pinned under her body, rendering her somewhat helpless to the _'assault'_ she was experiencing.

Akali had moved herself up and went for Evelynn's neck like a beast about to rip its prey's throat out. Unlike such murderous creature though, Akali harmlessly latched her lips over Evelynn's pulse, tongue licking at the skin oh so messily with each short break she took from every firm suck she performed.

Evelynn took in a breath, eyes blinking her drowsy state away and brain half-laggardly registering the current predicament she seemed to be in. This was certainly not what she expected when she was suddenly reeled out of her dreams.

"Ak-Akali?" Evelynn managed to utter, making no attempt in pushing the younger female away.

"Mmm..." Akali acknowledge back with a hum, lips relentlessly sucking at the diva's neck.

"What are you..." Evelynn took another breath, not wanting to stumble with her speech again. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes squeezed shut when Akali increased the pressure onto her skin, teeth scraping ever so lightly and traces of saliva slowly running over her. Evelynn was so sure she'll be sporting a hickey thanks to this hungry little freestyler practically devouring her neck.

"Sucking your neck," Akali grunted against the singer's skin. "what else?"

A scoff-like laugh left Evelynn's lips, feeling rather amused at Akali's brazen manner of reply. This was easy for Evelynn to get out of though. She's used to swiping the control back to her clutches, so all she needed to do was get a firm grip on Akali and roll them around the bed until she was on top.

Super easy, right?

Evelynn's hands made a move in doing what she planned in her head, but much to her utter surprise, she found herself laid flat against the sheets and pillows, wrists pinned down on either side of her head and body being straddled by none other than...

"Akali..." Evelynn breathed out the rapper's name, genuinely caught off-guard by the sudden dominance of the younger woman.

"No." Was the only thing Akali said, an unreadable look in those piercing azure crystals.

"No...?"

"This is _my_ turn." Akali told her in a low volume. "I'm tired of the teasing and the mind games you always do to me."

Evelynn chuckled, somewhat unfazed of her disadvantage. "I told you, I'll stop whenever you want me to. Just say the word."

"That's exactly my point." Akali leaned down, internally smirking when Evelynn twitched ever so slightly as their nipples grazed against one another. "I don't _want_ you to stop, but you still do."

In all honesty she possessed in that very moment, Evelynn actually felt extremely aroused by the shift in Akali's usual demeanor. The dominance, the aggressive behavior, and that piercing gaze... Oh, Evelynn didn't want to hold back anymore.

"Aww, do you want me that badly, darling?" Evelynn cooed rather mockingly, head leaning a tad bit forward.

.....

.....

.....

"...I do."

Evelynn grinned, her mischievous look clashing with Akali's darkening gaze. This was it. _This_ was the very moment they'll ditch the training wheels and every other stages of their growing relationship and skip to the most exciting part.

"Well, if that's what you want, then...-"

_**Slam!** _

Unfortunately, someone up in the Heavens seemed to love toying with their sexual frustrations for one another.

Feeling the strong sense of déjà vu, the two females on the bed became as still as a statue, their breaths stilling and their bodies freezing. The lust on Akali's face had vanished, while the grin on Evelynn's face became nonexistent. Their entire world had halted for exactly one moment until realization shattered through the stillness.

"Akali? Eve?" The voice of K/DA's beloved leader echoed throughout the practically deserted penthouse. Ahri's voice may be muffled and somewhat hard to understand, but the pair in bed heard their names and the following words with crystal clarity. "You two awake? Hello?"

Mood ruined and dominance gone, Akali yelped when Evelynn abruptly pushed her back before rolling them around the bed. Due to her haste, the diva ended up causing the two of them to fall off the bed, causing a loud _thud!_ to echo and travel down the hall and into Ahri's hearing.

"Akali?" The blonde called out, accurately tracing the ruckus to the rapper's room.

Akali pushed herself up and gave Evelynn, who ended up being the bottom and the absorber of the impact on the floor, a panicked look. The amber-eyed female released a groan of pain, not at all liking the abrupt beating her back was given. Well, she had no one to blame but herself, since it was her that became frantic first between the two of them.

"It's Ahri!"

"I know!" Evelynn grunted, shooing Akali off of her.

The rapper hurriedly removed herself from on top of her, hastily helping her up afterwards. Ahri's footsteps were getting louder and after the sequential thuds that came after their fall, it meant their leader had already climbed up the stairs and was heading towards their current location. It also meant Evelynn had no time to dash towards the bathroom, which resulted in Akali yanking her walk-in closet's door open and ushering the diva to go inside.

Evelynn gave her a look of incredulity. Were they seriously acting like a pair of hormonal teenagers about to get caught doing the naughty by their parents? Even if they weren't, they sure were acting like it.

"You need to hide!" Akali was this close in squeaking out her words, looking absolutely worried.

"I'm not getting in your closet!" Evelynn said in a hushed manner, not wanting to risk Ahri hearing her voice.

"But, Eve!"

"If Ahri's going to find out about this now, then let her! After all, this doesn't...-"

"I'm not ready!" Akali blurted out all of a sudden. "I'm not ready to come out to her or any of our friends! I'm...! I'm still confused!"

"Confused?" The disbelief on Evelynn's face was as obvious as how wild Akali's hair usually is. "Confused about what?"

"About my sexuality!"

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Akali?" Ahri was literally just outside her door, either waiting to be granted permission to enter or about to walk into the room without an invite.

"Please, Eve!" Akali clasped her hands together in front of her and pleadingly looked back at the diva, who groaned lowly and shook her head before rushing into the closet and pulling the door with her. She didn't close it completely though, so the panel sustained a tiny crack, which allowed Evelynn to clearly hear whatever it was that'll happen in the bedroom.

Akali had just dove back under sheets when Ahri opened the door and surveyed the room with a quick sweep of her eyes. Those honey-tinted orbs locked with azure eyes that were trying its hardest to not show any anxiety through its gaze.

"Hey!" Ahri greeted with a wave and a smile.

"Hey, Ahri." Akali returned a tad bit meekly, internally forcing herself not to appear visibly nervous and to not glance over to the where the closet entrance can be found.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait," Ahri pointed a finger at Akali's bare shoulder, which were as exposed as the arms that held her blanket against her chest. "are you naked?"

"W-What? No! No!" Akali nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm wearing shorts."

"Where's your shirt?"

Akali casted her gaze to the side, more of her anxious laughter leaving her lips. While she tried thinking about an excuse, she wasn't able to notice Ahri, who scanned the bed with her eyes for any possible discarded clothing, become momentarily but absolutely still from her place.

"Oh, uh, my shirt? It's... Umm...-"

"You know what, nevermind that." Ahri chuckled, sounding a bit on the edge all of a sudden. Since Akali was too focused in trying her hardest not to appear guilty of a couple of things she shouldn't be doing, she failed to catch the shift in Ahri's tone and posture. "I'll go prepare you some breakfast and um, maybe you can wake Eve up?"

"Wake Eve? Yeah, yeah! I can do that!" Akali nodded quickly. Too quickly for Ahri to consider normal. The gesture itself was confirming the thought in the singer's head much to the latter's mute denial. The FOXY model forced herself to appear casual and offer a little smile before she nodded and excused herself, closing the door behind her.

"Alright then, I'll go cook some eggs."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The low, almost soundless, creak of the closet door captured Akali's attention, her head instantly turning to face to face the woman that walked out and back in her sights. She lowered her gaze, feeling a bit small once she felt Evelynn direct a glare at her.

"Listen, Eve, I'm...-"

"Save your breath." Evelynn cut off, stalking towards the foot of the bed and picking up the negligée hanging off the edge. Akali hunched her shoulders as she silently watched Evelynn slip the lace nightwear over her head. "Come find me once you're sure about this."

"What?" Akali's eyes widened, staring at the other who didn't bother looking her way as they spoke with one another. "Sure about what?"

Evelynn tossed her hair back, looked over her shoulder and said, "Us."

Completely speechless, Akali watched as Evelynn stalked out of her room, slamming the door close with more force than necessary. The rapper winced at the echoing slam, flinching slightly once she recalled how hers and Evelynn's talk went, mainly the one they had before she had the diva take shelter in her closet.

It wasn't her greatest idea and moment, but she couldn't help but panic. It was only Ahri and Evelynn seemed to be prepared to explain everything going on between them. Akali just couldn't help but let her nerves and fears take over her, especially since she didn't know how Ahri would react.

If it were Kai'Sa, then she probably would've handled the situation far better than she had handled this one. The dancer was already pursuing a fellow woman for a possible serious relationship, so it would be much easier to break the news to her.

But Ahri?

No, no, no. She and Evelynn had always been included in the _Top 50 sexiest female celebrities_ in the whole world and had a reputation of being as straight as every woman is expected to be. Heck, if Evelynn hadn't expressed her penchant for Akali, then the latter wouldn't have even discovered that the striking diva was interested in women.

Based from their past conversations though, Evelynn still preferred men over women, but she considered Akali as an exception. She was Evelynn's only exception and she honestly felt flattered. Who wouldn't be?

A bewitching beauty like Evelynn admitted that she's attracted to someone like her?

Unlike how their fans saw her, Akali felt like she was too... _plain_ for someone as extraordinary as Evelynn. But of course the older female would gladly correct her opinion of herself, but currently, the siren was nowhere to be found in the room.

Akali gave herself a little punch on the head. " _Baka._ "

If Akali really was having second thoughts about her and Evelynn due to her uncertainty towards her sexual orientation, then it would probably be much better and a greater help if she gave her cousins a call.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Ahri's entire body was working on full autopilot, while her head was being rampaged by thousands of thoughts concerning what she had seen in Akali's bedroom and what she may have stumbled upon by accident. The lead vocalist was laggardly chopping the onions she had peeled for the scrambled eggs she was going to make for her friends, eyes dazedly staring at the ingredient on the wooden chopping board.

What did she just see?

Was it really what her brain had deciphered?

The signs were all there. The sheets were messier than usual, Akali was missing her shirt and when Ahri tried looking for the mentioned piece of clothing, she found...

Ahri gulped.

_Evelynn's negligée_.

" _Aigo..._ " Ahri would have scratched her head out of stress if she wasn't handling onions in that moment.

Just when she thought all of her worries and stress were soothed away with the delightful hours she had spent with her secret girlfriend, she ended up garnering more of the two the moment she returned to the penthouse.

" _Aish!_ " Ahri stomped one of her foot on the floor a moment after she finished cutting the onions.

The tears caused by the vegetable she was mincing started leaking out of her eyes and Ahri quickly tried wiping them away with her forehand. At the back of her mind, she was thankful she didn't bother wearing any make-up other than some loose powder when she left Sona's apartment or else the onion-caused tears would have only ruined them.

"What are you crying about?"

Pulling her forehand away from her eyes and turning her gaze directly to the abrupt speaker and breaker of silence, Ahri's honey gold eyes met with a pair of bright ambers she's well-acquainted with. Her lips automatically turned into an assuring smile, while her other hand came up and gave a small dismissive wave.

"Oh, Eve! It's just the onions and..." Against her conscious decision, Ahri's throat constricted ever so suddenly, cutting off her speech once she caught sight of the same negligée she spotted in Akali's room.

That, and the red mark on Evelynn's neck...

" _Yah!_ " Ahri practically shoved the knife she was holding at Evelynn, who had just walked through main open entryway of the kitchen.

Evelynn hesitated with her next step, not really wanting to come near someone who was pointing a knife at her. She raised her hands up in front of her, wordlessly telling her friend she meant no harm and that she was also hoping same can be said from her part. "What did I do?"

Honeslty, the older singer was prepared to convince Ahri not to do anything life-threatening with the kitchen utensil she was grasping. Almost immediately though, Ahri deflated like a human balloon, which ended up with Evelynn storing her plans of convincing at the back of her mind. Ahri knew she was overreacting and that she couldn't help herself in doing so. The knife was abandoned on the board with a sigh, the K/DA founder turning away and washing her hands in the sink as she exhaled.

"Eve..."

"What?" Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her, not realizing what Ahri had seen and completely forgetting about the mark Akali had given her. This oblivious state of hers were unintentionally making it worse for Ahri, who felt like everything that happened between Evelynn and Akali was just nothing but a couple of casual and mere lust-sating romps.

If only Ahri knew that there wasn't even a single so called _'romp'_ that had transpired between the pair.

Was Ahri going to bring it up now though?

The things she had took notice at Akali's room a few minutes ago, was she going to discuss it with Evelynn right there?

Better now than later, right?

.....

.....

.....

"Were you gentle with her?"

That wasn't really the way Ahri wanted to open that topic, but she had already asked the question. All that's left for her to do now is stick to what she started and hope it doesn't turn out as awkward as she was anticipating.

She had asked the question she's been dreading to vocalize ever since it was composed by her brain. Ahri knew her hunch about Akali sleeping with Evelynn in the first place was too spot-on to be considered untrue. Evelynn just had her believe the _'lie'_ she was told, which was actually considered the truth back then.

After all, Evelynn didn't really predict that she'd pursue the feelings she had developed for Akali, so she wasn't actually lying to Ahri when they had their talk the other day about the live vlog incident.

Though what Ahri got in advance was a heads up. Evelynn did make it clear she thought she was straight until Akali came into the picture. That was a conversation Ahri would never forget. Despite that _'warning'_ , she was still soaking it all up and letting it settle in her mind that two of her bandmates may have been screwing each other for quite a long while now.

As with Evelynn though, the diva was looking at her friend with an unfathomable expression. Truthfully, the older female didn't know how she should respond to the question.

Was Ahri legitimately serious about it or was her friend just trying to catch her red-handed? Evelynn wasn't slow when it came to these kinds of things, so it only took her a couple of brief moments before she connected all the dots and succeeded in acquiring the reason behind the query.

Ahri had seen her negligée in Akali's bedroom...

Evelynn reached up and stroked the spot the rapper had sucked on.

_'Oh, right...'_ Evelynn internally sighed, scolding herself for not being too conscious with her surroundings and her state of appearance. Due to her unaware self, she failed to notice one of the most obvious aspects she presently possessed.

She was sporting a hickey given to her by none other than Akali herself.

"Eve," Ahri's voice brought Evelynn out of her silent musing. "were you gentle with her?"

Oh, so Ahri was actually serious with her question.

Evelynn hummed in contemplation before asking in return, "What do you think?"

" _Yah!_ " Ahri spun around and stomped a foot on the floor again, appearing more like a petulant child rather than a responsible leader of a band. The nonchalant tone the diva had used did nothing but trigger Ahri in some way. "What the hell did you do with our maknae!?"

"Do you not see the mark on my skin?" Evelynn asked with a small gesture towards her neck, lightheartedly scoffing. "Shouldn't you be asking what _she_ did to _me_?"

" _She_ gave that to _you_!?" Now Ahri looked and sounded horrified. It was rather hard for the model to imagine the _'innocent'_ nineteen year old member of K/DA had done something so... indecent.

Evelynn crossed her arms and said, "I don't need to hear a lecture about who I can or cannot bed, especially from you."

"Excuse me?" Ahri's expression quickly morphed into an appalled one. "What does that _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Don't act so innocent, Ahri. I know you slept with Sona yesterday, and not the way most people would think." Instead of appearing she's accusing Ahri, Evelynn wore a smug look on her face. The diva honestly looked quite proud with her response.

"W-What!?" Ahri's cheeks reddened significantly. "H-How...-!"

"Call it a friend's intuition, so don't deny."

"T-This...! This...! This is _not_ about me right now!" Well, Ahri had no chance in hiding. It looks like Evelynn already knew about her secret affair with Sona, so denying would probably bring her nowhere. That didn't mean she'd admit to it and claim it immediately of course, but it was immensely relieving for her to know that Evelynn isn't the type to sell her out to the media in exchange for whatever.

"Then what's this about?"

"Please, please, please," Ahri clapped her hands together in front of her, making a pleading gesture as she said, "tell me you you were at least gentle with Akali. I'm pretty sure you were her first."

"What? You actually think...-"

"I don't _think_ , Eve. I _know_. You've slept with her, haven't you? And when you did, you were nice and gentle with her, right?"

Evelynn deeply sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nothing happened, Ahri."

"Nothing?"

"If you don't count the make-outs we've had, then yes, nothing."

"You two make-out on a daily basis!?"

"Recently, I suppose." Evelynn shrugged, not at all seeing this as a big deal. This was Ahri she's talking to, one of the few people she genuinely trusts. "But other than that, nothing else happened."

"Why was your clothes in her room, then? And her shirt? Why was she shirtless?"

"We slept together."

"But you said...-"

"Literally, Ahri." Evelynn cut off, clarifying her point. "We _literally_ just slept together in bed."

"Did you really have to?"

"She wanted to cuddle."

"I thought you hated cuddles!"

"Akali will and forever be an exception."

"Then why was she half-naked?" Ahri narrowed her eyes a bit. "And you were too, I'm sure."

Evelynn rolled those beautiful amber eyes of hers. "Yes, we were half-naked. No, we didn't do anything sexual."

"I doubt it."

"Feel free to do so. I can't really force to believe me."

"Wait a minute," Ahri was abruptly stuck with a thought, prompting her to walk around the kitchen island and stand directly in front of the diva. "this _thing_ with you and her, is it...?"

"Serious?"

"Yes."

Evelynn shrugged, looking somewhat nonchalant. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Ahri honestly found that answer irritating. What was it supposed to mean?

"She suddenly became unsure of everything." Evelynn then stroked her chin with a finger. "Specifically towards her sexuality."

"What about you?" Ahri briefly pointed a finger at her. "Are you sure about all of this? Or is this just some sort of experiment? A way to entertain yourself probably?"

The way Evelynn's face changed into a much serious expression, Ahri instantly got her answer. If Evelynn were to turn and walk away without giving a verbal reply, Ahri would let it go and still wouldn't be left unanswered.

Was Akali aware of this side of Evelynn? It sure made Ahri wonder if the rapper knew about it or not.

"She is _not_ a plaything." Was the curt response Evelynn provided.

Ahri nodded, taking half a step back. "Alright, alright, just making sure."

"Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from her?"

"Hah? Uhh..."

Ahri knew if Sona was there, the mute would look at her disapprovingly, especially if she does do what Evelynn was implying. Allowing her two bandmates to date sure was a risky thing to do, but who was she to get in the way of two people who seemed to be evolving their relationship in a much deeper and more serious level?

Scratching the back of her head, Ahri sighed and turned away to walk back to where the onions are. She didn't really need to take any more time in making a decision. Prohibiting the attraction between Evelynn and Akali from blooming was a hypocritical move on her part and she knew it. Ahri was no hypocrite.

"Do what you want." She murmured, suppressing another sigh. "If you're serious with her...-"

"I'm quite positive what I feel for her is different from the others." Evelynn decided to admit, maintaining that dead serious look on her face. The expression contradicted with the softness that showed in her eyes when she thought about the rapper of K/DA, unconsciously showing how genuine her feelings really are.

Ahri offered a small smile, telling her friend that she trusted her and believed the words she said. "Then I'll allow it."

Evelynn, seemingly unconvinced, quirked an eyebrow, a skeptical gleam in her eyes. "That easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll just approve of it? No other questions or so?"

"It's not everyday I see you wear the face that you made earlier. In fact, this is the first time I've seen you so... focused in this particular aspect."

Her words didn't sound much, but it did bring up a couple of things for Evelynn to think about. The siren trailed her gaze away and to one side of the room, seemingly deep in thought about what the FOXY model had mentioned.

"I guess the only thing I want to say is that..." Ahri's cheeks lightly reddened once she realized what she was going to say. "Don't be too harsh on her in bed? I mean, at least make things sweet at first and...-"

A hand was raised at her, which wordlessly silenced her. Ahri certainly did not mind being stopped since she felt like she was making everything completely awkward between her and her friend. She was actually thankful Evelynn decided to spare her from the embarrassment.

"No need to continue, Gumiho. I'm sure you'll faint before you even finish explaining your point."

It looks like Evelynn does have mercy in her veins whenever it came to a selected number of people involved in her life. A relieved sigh left the blonde's lips, grateful that the older woman chose to take pity on her awkward way of handling the conversation.

Between the two of them, Ahri was pretty sure Evelynn has the most experience when it came to the bedroom, so she didn't really need to give her input about what she should and what she should not do with Akali. Although, Ahri was internally wondering if Akali will be the first woman Evelynn will ever be intimate with?

With or without experience about such predicament, Ahri was still sure Evelynn would somehow know what to do and how she should treat Akali in the bedroom. She certainly preferred not conversing about such an awkward topic.

"So," Ahri started another subject for their talk while she was holding one of the fridge doors open, withdrawing three eggs from its tray. She placed the eggs on the marble island before lifting her gaze back up to the woman standing across her. "she's confused, huh?"

Evelynn sighed and shook her head, approaching the kitchen island and occupying one of the two stools stored under the counter. She perched her right elbow on the cool surface, chin situated above her palm as she tapped her left hand's fingers on the marble.

"You're Korean, which makes you Asian."

"An understatement, but yes." Ahri answered back with a resigned look.

"How was it for you?" Evelynn asked ever so casually, fingertips silently colliding with the top of the counter over and over again.

"How was what for me?"

"Coming to terms with your sexuality."

"Ah..." Ahri stuck her eyes to the egg she was cracking into a small bowl, continuing. "It wasn't really the easiest."

"Do your parents know?"

"Do my parents know?" Ahri gave a light scoff. "No, they don't."

"Why don't you tell them? What's stopping you?"

"Honestly? Just my paranoia, probably. I'm pretty sure my _Eomma_ accepts me for who I am, but as for my _Appa_... Well, I'm not really sure. He supports my career in music and modeling, but he's also expecting me to get married. Hopefully sooner rather than later is what he says."

"You think he won't accept you?" Evelynn asked after a moment of contemplation. "Is that why you haven't come out to the public yet?"

"Ah." Ahri nodded, eyes still focused on the white fragile thing she was handling. "That, and I don't really want the paparazzi to be all over me and Sona."

Raising her head, Ahri gave Evelynn an encouraging smile. The diva raised her eyebrows a little, silently asking the honey-eyed female what the encouragement was for. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"If Akali is as serious as you seem to be with her, then there's honestly nothing I can say to you but to wait for her." Ahri told the magenta-haired artist, who nodded once in a somewhat slow manner. "I know what she feels and what she's going through. That's what I went through a couple of years ago, but you know what Sona did? She waited for me. Look at us now."

Evelynn indeed looked at her, as if the stare she gave her would help her understand Akali's concerns about her sexuality. Once again, Evelynn nodded in a slightly delayed way. "Is it all worth it?"

"What is?"

"Hiding what you have with Sona as long as it means you two could stay together."

It only took a second before Ahri's lips shaped into one of the most heartwarming smile she had ever showed Evelynn. "It is."

"How?"

"All the moments we steal, the kisses we share, the short but warm embraces that we give each other, the times we've spent laying beside one another..." Ahri sighed with a hint of dreaminess as she stared off in space, recalling everything she and Sona had done ever since they got together and secretly labeled themselves an official couple. "It's all of that. It somehow made us value one another much more than we already did. It's as if we have an endless competition. Who will fall harder in love with the other, me or her?"

Evelynn couldn't help but let a smile occupy her own lips. Ahri looked like she was on top of the world. It's as if nothing Evelynn could say could bring her down, not that the diva had anything negative to say in the first place.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do you think Akali needs?" Evelynn exhaled quietly, gaze lowering to the counter top.

"Eve..."

"It's not that I'm impatient, alright?" Evelynn quickly clarified, her cheeks being dusted by a light shade of red. "I merely want to know."

"Eve, don't worry. She'll come around."

"And when she doesn't? If she were to tell me she regrets everything we had done together, then I would let her loose without question." Evelynn's face then became a mix of horror and realization. Eyes filling with disbelief, while her lips parted slightly in conprehension. "I would let her go and..."

It was a shocking sight for the blonde-haired model. Evelynn looked absolutely frightened all of a sudden, which was a first for Ahri. It's as if something was out to get her or something alarming was going to happen to her.

"And...?"

"...and I'll do nothing." Evelynn lifted her head back up and made eye contact with Ahri, her fear gleaming visibly in those amber orbs she owned. "Especially if that's what she really wants."

"Eve, don't think like that."

"Ahri,"

The scoff that left the diva was sarcastic. It was full of disbelief. She couldn't come to terms with what she was feeling and she was about to say. She was already expecting this unfamiliar development with her emotions, but she never thought she'd feel so affected and powerless at the same time.

"I... I'm actually afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Her response merely consisted five words and took her only the briefest moments to think about, yet Evelynn felt like she had recalled every single memory she had made with Akali. It was swift and it caused her heart to start thundering in her chest.

The feeling of Akali's warmth, of her delicate lips, of her embrace, of her smile, all being given to and caused by Evelynn, she didn't want any of those to disappear. She wanted to feel and see them over and over again, her entire being confident that she would never diminish her fondness over all of them.

A hand of hers had to be stopped by its twin when she felt it make a motion in touching her chest. The beating organ can still be found within her ribs and under the protection of her skin, yet her very own heart was not in her grasp anymore. Such realization could only cause nothing but for her to utter the words that left her lips.

"I'm afraid of losing her."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Akali paced in front of the telephone positioned near the wall window found in the living room, still undecided if she should call her cousins or not to finally talk about her unsure sexuality.

In order for her to reach Kai, the cousin that got disowned, then she needed to either call the former's older brother Zelos or his older sister, Irelia to ask for his whereabouts. Between Zelos and Irelia, the sister was a much better bet than the brother.

Zelos had always been as strict and uptight about these kinds of things. Even though he took no one's side when Kai was kicked out of the family, he was more affected with it than Irelia was. The latter was actually the only person from the family that voiced out her immense disapproval in the disownment of their youngest brother.

Irelia wholeheartedly accepted Kai's sexuality when he admitted to his family that his lover was a fellow male, so Akali was sincerely hoping the said cousin of hers would accept her as well and maybe help her track down where Kai is, so she could talk to him about this issue of hers concerning her sexual orientation.

Akali told herself she needed to do this. When she and Evelynn had finally kissed the other night, she told the singer that she'd brave through all the pressure and comments of other people and that includes her family. She wasn't ready to open up to her parents yet, but talking about this with someone from the family like Irelia or Kai would surely be refreshing, especially if they react positively about this.

Not only those reasons, but Evelynn has been avoiding her as if she was a murderous plague. It was a painful thing to feel and experience. Unlike her, the diva was much better in appearing casual and unfazed even if they're alone in one area together.

It was honestly causing her heart to ache for the siren's physical affections. Even if it was just a simple pat on the back, Akali would gladly take it. Unfortunately, Evelynn wasn't feeling all _'huggy-kissy'_ like she had always been.

Currently, the mentioned artist can be found settled at the living room, reading one of the fashion magazines taken from underneath the coffee table. Occupying most of the L-shaped couch, Evelynn silently read the articles and inspected the images found in each page. Ahri was taking a shower upstairs, which of course left the two together. Akali was too nervous to notice one detail though.

Evelynn _always_ reads her magazines in her room and usually stayed in her quarters. She only goes to the living room if all four of them were there or if she was called downstairs. What Akali didn't know was that Evelynn was only there because of _her_.

Even though they weren't talking, Evelynn was enjoying Akali's company. The rapper's presence alone was enough to calm and satisfy her little heart, but only the diva herself knew such thing.

With her body too tense to be considered normal, Akali took a deep breath as an attempt to calm herself before finally reaching for the wireless telephone perched on the receiver.

_**Riiing!** _

Akali nearly jumped when the landline suddenly started ringing. She stared at the ringing machine, momentarily too startled to answer the call and see who it was that's calling. For a moment, her mind thought it was one of her cousins. It was a thought that was dispelled the second she spared a look towards Evelynn, who was apparently staring at her with an expression that clearly yet wordlessly asked her, _"Aren't you going to pick that up?"_

Clearing her throat and briefly shaking most of her nerves away, Akali finally took the wireless telephone and brought it up to her right ear to greet whoever it was that thought this was the perfect time to call the landline of the K/DA household.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, darling~" Came a purr-like greeting from the other line. Akali honestly felt like the caller was aiming to seduce someone with that voice of hers. "Is Eve there?"

"Eve? Uhh..."

Akali turned her head to face the mentioned woman, who apparently was heading towards her and had already abandoned the magazine she was reading earlier. Without uttering anything else, Akali placed the phone on Evelynn's awaiting palm. While she took a step back and idled behind the diva, the latter took her previous place and stood close to the receiver on the table.

"Evelynn speaking."

The reason was unclear, but Akali felt a bit... off. The way the caller had spoken and how naturally enchanting that voice was, it's as if it could charm any man that would hear such vocals. Akali honestly felt envious and conscious about her own voice. Was her voice appealing enough for Evelynn? The freestyler hadn't even answered her own question when a chuckle-like scoff left the siren.

"A lunch date?" Evelynn asked the caller, which prompted Akali in inching closer to Evelynn, only to pick up a little chuckle from the other line. "Today, Elise?"

Akali's eyes widened. _'A lunch date!? With this Elise person?'_

Evelynn sighed lightheartedly, a little smile taking place on her face. "Alright, I'll see you in a few. And yes, fine, it'll be my treat."

Akali heard the excited tone of the other female's reply before the two finally bid goodbye to one another. Evelynn placed the phone back to its perch on the receiver before turning around, nearly bumping into Akali due to the almost nonexistent space between them. Instead of ignoring Akali like she had originally intended to, Evelynn swiftly leaned in and gave Akali a kiss on the forehead.

Somewhat expectedly, the blue-eyed artist became frozen at the unforeseen gesture. Akali thought Evelynn was angry with her, especially because of what happened earlier in her room, so what was this kiss about? Where was it coming from?

Before Akali could ask about the warm act, Evelynn had walked around her and started towards the stairs without a single word. The kiss was the only thing Evelynn had given her. No sighs, groans or any word that could serve as an additional form of movement or affection.

While the rapper stared after the back of the diva, Evelynn herself was keeping her entire body from acting on its own. The resistance she was putting up towards the urge to return to Akali and pull the freestyler in for a full-blown make-out was absolutely agonizing and it was wholly disappointing for the two of them. It left them both wanting for more, a craving in which they could only sate once Akali vanquishes the self-issue she was currently battling within her.

_'She still needs time to think. I need to wait until she's sure about herself.'_ Evelynn thought to herself as she forced each step she took that brought her farther away from the person occupying her head.

Maybe a lunch date with one of her longtime friends would also help her cope with this waiting game she was playing for Akali's sake. And while Evelynn was thinking of going out with her friend, Akali was internally panicking...

_'Who the hell is this Elise woman!?_ '

...and hurriedly dialing Irelia's number.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope all of you enjoyed this new year treat of mine! ^u^ (For those who don't know where my Christmas present is, it can be found here in AO3 and it is titled "Smile" ^^)
> 
> Due to popular demand, I gave Akali a tattoo. It's a good thing I didn't let Evelynn explore Akali's body in the shower, since she was too focused on their kissing. Yes, apparently, Akali having a dragon tattoo isn't considered a 'dragon overload', so there you readers go! :P
> 
> So, there's been a headcanon going around that Irelia is supposedly Akali's sister. Instead of making her that, I made her Akali's cousin here, mainly after I did some research about the most headcanon theories about Varus' origin and read Irelia's League lore, before and after the rework they both got. :3 (which explains Zelos, Kai and in the future, Valmar)
> 
> Now, for those who've been dying for the K/DA and Pentakill meeting, yes, yes, it'll happen. (Mainly thanks to Sona and Ahri) As soon as Akali finishes tackling this issue of her concerning her sexuality, then that moment will come and she and Evelynn will be able to move much further in their relationship. ^^
> 
> Oh, and for those wondering what Elise (and Zyra, who will possibly also make an appearance in the next chapter), these two will be possessing their SKT T1 skins as their physical appearance in this story. :3
> 
> Till my next update~ ^u^


	12. Chapter 12

**ACT 12**

Zipping the forest green leather jacket and hiding the white tank top underneath it, Akali nodded towards her reflection on the mirror before turning away from the glass and heading for the door of her bedroom. The fitted dark blue jeans and the pair of black combat boots completed her outfit for her outing for today.

Lady Luck seemed to be somewhat favoring her. One of her cousins, Irelia, was actually in the city, which was honestly surprising. From what Akali had known, that cousin of hers was back home in Japan, so she was genuinely taken aback when she learned that the older female was in town and was visiting someone.

Akali exited her sleeping quarters and made her way downstairs, tying her hair into its usual ponytail while she climbed down the staircase. She and Irelia agreed to meet Kai at the food court of Valoran Mall for them to have their own lunch date while they talk about the issue Akali had yet to specifically mention to them.

Speaking of lunch dates, Akali's steps halted when her eyes made contact with a pair of honey gold orbs, which brightened up in a second. Ahri, who was actually talking with Evelynn, waved her over, leaving her somewhat without a choice but to approach them. As she neared their place near the front door, she took notice of Evelynn's current attire.

The diva was wearing a light purple, long-sleeve henley shirt, which was tucked in the blackish pair of denim jeans and of course the wearer of it all partnered it with a pair of ankle-high boots. To keep her observation short and straight to the point, Evelynn looked  _absolutely_  gorgeous in such a casual yet still stylish attire.

"Hey, what's up?" Akali quipped once she reached the two, keeping her eyes from wandering to the magenta-haired female at her left.

"Eve here will be having her date with Elise at the newly opened restaurant in Valoran Mall," Ahri said, briefly gesturing at the older vocalist. "and since you told me you're going to see your cousins at the same place, maybe you'd like to catch a ride with her."

Something about Ahri's words bothered Akali and it was fairly easy to pinpoint what. It was the part where the blonde literally said that Evelynn was going out on a  _date_  with someone and that someone was  _not_  Akali.

"Yeah, sure. If she doesn't mind, that is..." Akali turned her head to Evelynn, who was wrapping a black scarf with purplish hints around her neck to not only serve as a source of warmth, but to also cover the hickey the rapper had given her.

"When did I ever mind?" Evelynn responded back, hands feeling over her pockets to make sure she had her phone and didn't end up leaving it upstairs.

"Yeah, what she said." Ahri said, chuckling a bit uneasily. The FOXY model wasn't really ready to witness any lovey-dovey moments between the two of them. Not yet, at least.

"Let's go, Rogue." Evelynn beckoned her once to follow with a finger as she spun around to head towards the door, picking up her black shoulder bag from the sofa on the way.

Akali nodded and gave a little goodbye to Ahri before following after Evelynn, the front door being opened for her by the diva before she could do the gesture for the said woman. She probably should have made an effort to beat Evelynn at the door.

The moment she stepped out of the penthouse and into the elevator with Evelynn, Akali found herself fidgeting with her fingers behind her back while her eyes wandered around the floor of the lift.

Was Evelynn serious about Akali only talking to her if she was finally sure about them or was there some extent that she could still talk to the diva and...-

"Why so quiet, Rogue?"

Akali nearly jumped at Evelynn's out of the blue question. She snapped her gaze to her right, meeting Evelynn's eyes, which looked at her with warmth that made her cheeks slightly color with that familiar red shade she's always donning for the past couple of days.

"I... I thought you didn't want to talk to me after earlier."

Evelynn hummed, head facing the closed doors of the elevator and lips pursing in contemplation before saying, "I suppose I spoke too soon. Caught in the moment, honestly."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't intend for you to stop talking to me completely."

"Does that mean I can talk to you without getting you angry?"

"We're talking now, aren't we?" Evelynn turned her head back to her and lifted the right corner of her lips. "And who said anything about me being angry at you?"

"Oh, uh, no one." Akali rubbed her nape while she lightly laughed, eyes trailing to her left. "So, uhh... can I ask you something?"

"Anything, darling."

Akali refused to meet Evelynn's eyes when she asked, "This date of yours... Who's it with?"

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow as she took a step to the side and brought them both much closer, their arms bumping into one another. Akali stilled and held her breath, feeling Evelynn hover right beside her face.

"Oh? Curious, aren't we?"

"S-So what if I am?" Akali muttered, crossing her arms and stepping closer to the wall at her left.

A husky chuckle. As much as she would have wanted Evelynn to follow after her, the diva decided to straighten up and look at her from where she stood, a little smirk on those lips which were painted red today. The shade wasn't the usual tint people would see, no. Without even trying, Akali felt like those lips were slowly succeeding in seducing her out her clothes. Thankfully, when she glanced to herself to check, her clothes were pretty much still on her body.

"Elise is one of the few people I trust and consider a close friend." Evelynn answered her. "One can even say she and I have shared a bed at least once."

"W-What!?" Akali's eyes were instantly fixated on Evelynn. "But I thought  _I_  was the first girl you took to bed!"

"Oh, you  _will_  be." Evelynn replied, winking flirtatiously.

Cheeks massively reddening, Akali continued with, "That doesn't make sense! You just said that you shared a bed with this Elise woman!"

Evelynn covered her lips with one hand, amusedly looking at Akali, who was starting to rant about how jealous she was with the woman that's always being mentioned recently. This Elise person could even be a competition of hers for Evelynn's heart, so the rapper was taking no chances. That heart was for  _her_  to win and take, nobody else!

What Akali didn't know was that the heart was already in her hands.

"Only because the hotel we stayed at during one of our vacations only had one bed." Evelynn confessed with a laugh, her head shaking. "We're merely friends, Rogue. No need to be jealous."

Akali unconsciously pouted, gaze casting downward. "I thought I was the first one..."

The ding of the elevator signaled that they arrived at the basement parking, where Evelynn's Lamborghini can be found among other expensive cars owned by the residents that lived in the building.

Evelynn stepped out first and led the younger artist to where her vehicle can be found. Akali just followed, feeling a bit down with the info she had just learned about Evelynn and Elise. She honestly did think she was special and that she was the first person that Evelynn willingly shared her bed with.

With Akali being too busy with her thoughts, Evelynn swiftly unlocked the door leading to the driver's seat. The freestyling female had only snapped out of her reverie when the siren was already seated in front of the steering wheel, which was technically a wordless way to tell Akali she herself needed to come aboard.

Of course Akali had clearly forgotten one thing.

Evelynn is  _absolutely_  unpredictable.

The rapper gave out a little yelp when Evelynn abruptly tugged her into the vehicle. She reflexively ducked to avoid hitting her head and fell onto the lap of the amber-eyed woman, who grabbed her legs and tucked them under the wheel and along with her own before grabbing the car door and firmly pulling it close.

Akali didn't know what to do with her hands, which were now on her own lap. She glanced around, her eyes coming in contact with Evelynn's every second or so. K/DA's beloved maknae was totally lost and didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Umm, isn't it illegal to drive with someone on your lap?" Was the only thing Akali could think about uttering in that moment.

Evelynn chuckled, one of her hands reaching under the car seat. Akali quickly held onto the diva's shoulders once she felt the seat move back a bit, offering her more space to move around. As if she was a puppet and Evelynn was the puppeteer pulling her strings, her body followed obediently when the magenta-haired singer began maneuvering her until she was straddling the said woman.

Behind her, she can feel Evelynn insert the key into the ignition, twisting it until the car roared to life. Once the engine was up, the air conditioner soon followed, its cool breeze flooding the sports car almost immediately.

"Say the word and I'll stop." Evelynn broke the silence with a sensual whisper, looking directly into Akali's azure eyes as her fingers pinched the zipper of the rapper's jacket and started pulling it down.

Those amber crystals were practically glowing in the shadows of the car and were piercing through Akali like a hot knife through butter. The wild-haired artist continued to breathe, yet each intake of air was somewhat shaky.

By the time the slider was at the bottom stop, Evelynn was greeted with the sight of Akali's strapless and standard black bra, which was half-exposed thanks to the low cut tank top she was wearing. The diva now saw the reason why the jacket was completely zipped close.

"Just say the word, darling." Evelynn murmured, eyes leaving the cleavage of the rapper and returning to engage eye contact with those blues that were gradually darkening.

Akali nodded but said  _nothing_.

As we all know though, silence means yes.

With another one of those sexy chuckles of hers, Evelynn leaned in and firmly pressed her lips between Akali's breasts, eyes drifting close and all five of her senses solely focusing on the task she began to perform.

Akali trembled slightly as she exhaled, hands grasping the seat behind Evelynn. Those nails of hers dug into the leather, threatening to tear the cool fabric. She bit her lip and lightly squirmed over the diva's lap, feeling Evelynn move around her chest.

Those luscious red lips were leaving kiss marks on each spot it touched but Akali didn't know that. It was only Evelynn that was aware of the trails of red she was leaving. For her, it was only fair. After all, Akali isn't the one walking around with a fucking hickey on their neck. Evelynn pleasantly hummed as she continued kissing every vulnerable skin her lips could reach and leave its sweet marks.

"There." Evelynn said once she pulled back and started pulling the slide back up and returning the jacket to its zipped state. She pulled back and raised her head until she was rubbing the tip of her nose against Akali's. "You're the first person I've ever done  _that_  with."

"Eve... are you...-"

"I'm not teasing you, darling. I am merely proving a point." The little grin on her face disappeared when she stretched her head up farther for their lips to finally connect.

The pleased moan that left Akali's lips wasted no time in leaving her, the arousing reaction transpiring in between their kiss. Evelynn's tongue was quick to take the lead, luring Akali's own for another passionate duel.

Even with the low humming of the engine and the car's air conditioner, the sound of the two women swapping saliva and fighting with their tongues was as clear as how fast their hearts were beginning to beat. The air conditioner was honestly not giving them any coolness at all, for their bodies were too busy starting to heat up due to the make-out they were having.

Gasping audibly, Evelynn broke the kiss and let Akali lean her forehead against hers. Both of their eyes still closed and breathing leisurely stabilizing, the two of them stayed in that intimate position until everything about them but their hearts were somewhat back to normal.

"Alright..." Evelynn whispered, hands gently settling over Akali's hips. "I think that would suffice for now."

Akali swallowed quietly and nodded wordlessly before she followed Evelynn's gesture and transferred herself over to the only passenger seat in the vehicle. She let out a huge breath as soon as she was seated, hand brushing some of her hair away from her face. To tone down her arousal, she kept thinking about what she needed to do for today, which was enough of a reason for her to continue on with their plans for today instead of doing the naughty in the car.

That idea sounded oh so  _appealing_  though.

Evelynn cleared her throat while she readjusted her own car seat back to its original position. Once she was satisfied with how close she was to the steering wheel, she turned to Akali and reached for the seat belt, which she secured over the young rapper first before she clasped her own around herself.

Akali did nothing else but smile, eyes watching Evelynn as the diva drove out of the parking space they were in and brought them out of the basement parking and out on the street. When sunlight shone through the windows, it felt like Evelynn's beauty had amplified. This wasn't the first time Akali was seeing Evelynn in this light, but it was the first time she did look at the older woman in  _this_  perspective. It made her wonder how she lasted so long before she had fallen for this gorgeous goddess.

"You look beautiful." Akali complimented the driver of the Lamborghini with a soft and adoring smile.

Evelynn's lips curved while she shook her head once. "Thank you, Rogue. So do you."

"And, Eve?"

"Yes?"

"This might be weird and all, but..."

"What is it?"

"Can we hold hands?"

.....

.....

.....

Akali literally felt her heart skip a beat the moment Evelynn released the gear selector and gently grasped her left hand, their fingers interlocking with one another and fitting together perfectly. There were no words said, but the gesture itself spoke volumes.

It didn't end there.

Evelynn brought their hands up and placed a kiss on Akali's knuckles without taking her eyes off the road, smiling as she allowed the rapper to lower their intertwined hands back on top of her lap.

A smile took over Akali's lips and her free right hand shot up to feebly cover her blushing face as she said, "You're making me all red!"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to hold hands now, was I?"

Oh, who was Akali kidding, she had no one to blame but herself and what's embarrassing about that is the fact that Evelynn also knew it.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Stopping at one side of the food court of the mall, Akali lowered the sunglasses she was wearing and scanned the people in around the area. Left hand in her pocket and right hand holding the side of her shades, Akali naturally oozed out an aura that caused more than just a couple of heads to turn her way.

Fortunately, two of those said heads were owned by none other than her cousins.

"Li!"

"Kali!"

The rapper's head shot towards the direction of one of the tables, where she spotted Kai and Irelia waving her over. She immediately smiled and jogged towards her cousins, who stood up and greeted her with short but warm hugs.

"It's been months, Kali-san." Kai started as he and the other two females took their own seats around the table where food can already be found waiting for them to devour.

"Yeah, we missed you!"

Akali giggled as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "The tour just finished, so I'm kinda more free now. Just a bunch of interviews and photo shoots probably, but that's that."

"Our little  _shinobi_  is all grown up." Irelia teased, earning a nod of agreement from her little brother and a lighthearted glare from the described  _'shinobi'_.

"Hey, hey! I thought we had an agreement that you'll never call me that again!"

"That was when you were still in high school. Times have changed, Li- _chan_."

" _Baka!_ "

Kai shook his head at the bickering. It was nice to know his favorite cousin hadn't changed a bit. Gesturing at the food, he captured the pair's attention when he said, "By the way, Kali, I hope you don't mind,  _Nee-san_  here ordered for you."

Irelia's smug expression disappeared and was replaced with a proud smile as she carefully inched the large bowl of spicy ramen towards Akali. "That I did. Well, this isn't the usual ramyun you always eat, but it  _is_  ramen and it's spicy. Y'know, just like the way you want it."

"Aww, thanks!" Akali thanked with a wide smile, their bickering forgotten. "Don't worry, I don't mind. The noodles look like they're just fresh out of the pot."

Kai hummed and nodded. "It just arrived when we saw you."

"I hope you don't mind eating here at the food court. With you being a celebrity now and all..." Irelia let her point trail off, glancing at Akali with a teasing glint in those sapphire blue eyes of hers.

Akali gave her cousin a little punch on the shoulder, smiling. "Getting famous didn't change a thing from me, Lia. Shut up."

"You even dropped the honorifics!" Irelia feigned a horrified tone. "Did all the fame really get into your head?"

The siblings before her exchanged a laugh, while Akali just shook her head at the teasing question and focused on unzipping her jacket. Despite the air conditioning of the mall, she was sure she's going to sweat once she starts eating the ramen her cousin ordered for her, which honestly smelled as spicy as they say it must be.

"Uhh... Kali?" Kai's laughter died down when he caught sight of a bunch of red marks decorating the entire exposed skin beneath her collarbone. He nudged his sister repeatedly until the latter stopped her laughing and looked at him questioningly. "What are those all over your chest?"

"Huh?"

While Akali seemed to be surprised with the question, Irelia's eyes widened at the sight of the lip-shaped prints adorning the chest area of K/DA's expert freestyler. Those were certainly  _not_  expected to be present there.

Kai's shock was replaced with a wide and mischievous grin, while Irelia's face reddened visibly. The former leaned back on his chair, crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at her. They didn't need to be a certified brainiac to know what they've seen. "Well, well, well, Kali- _chan_ , who's the lucky man? Or maybe the correct term is...  _woman_?"

"Eh?" Akali looked at Kai in confusion, turning her gaze to his sister for any clarifications of some sort. The only clarification she got though was Irelia's open-mouthed staring towards her recently unveiled upper torso. Somewhat having no choice, Akali bent her head and checked what was all the fuss about.

Only for her cheeks to be painted red once again.

The zipper was yanked back up until the leather jacket was completely closed, concealing the kiss marks Evelynn had left on her skin. Her mind worked in supernatural speed, her heart threatening to suffer cardiac arrest in that very moment. Memories of what Evelynn had done to her in the car replayed over and over again in her head, worsening the redness of her face.

The silence that had engulfed their table was vanquished by Kai's laughter, which was louder than before. Irelia ran a hand through her hair, trying to find her vocabulary somewhere in her head as she gradually got over her shock.

"Akali..." Irelia started, dropping the nickname and any type of honorifics she was using earlier. "...what was all  _that_?"

"What was what?" Akali said the first thing that came into mind and the question she just asked was it. She felt like her mind was going blank then would explode with all the responses she could give, only to go blank again after. It was an endless cycle and she barely had time to pick out a proper reply.

She was  _panicking_!

This was  _not_  how she wanted to bring up her issue to her cousins.

"Akali." Irelia's tone was firmer this time, posture straighter and facial expression more serious. 

Oh, Akali felt like she just stepped on a pressure-sensitive land mine and that if she took her imaginary foot away, then everything will literally just blow up into a disaster right at her face.

"Umm..."

"Oh come on,  _Nee-san_!" Irelia slightly jumped on her seat when Kai gave her shoulder a light backhand slap. "This is the first time we've seen each other in months. Years for me actually, and you're going to treat Kali like she did something wrong."

"No, it's not that." Irelia sighed and rested herself against the backrest of her chair, glancing between the two of them. "I'm just... I just didn't expect that this was why she wanted to get in touch with you."

Akali hunched her shoulders. It seemed to be a habit of hers whenever she felt embarrassed or pressured about something or someone. She scratched her cheek with a finger as she tried to find the right words to form an appropriate response to her cousins.

"Y'know what," Kai cleared his throat, making sure he had acquired Akali and Irelia's attention before continuing. "how about we eat first? And maybe somewhere in the middle or when we finish, then we can talk about what's on Akali's mind. Sound good?"

Irelia sighed and nodded while Akali murmured her agreement towards his suggestion.

"Yosh!  _Itadakamisu_!"

And with that, the trio started eating their lunch in complete and absolute awkward silence, which was unfortunately unavoidable all because of what the freestyler unintentionally started.

Akali briefly wondered how Evelynn's lunch date was going. Much better than hers, probably.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Like I always say, with great power comes great  _possibilities_." Elise said in a coo-like manner, chortling as she shook her head and picked up her wine glass. "And when he thought I was bluffing, I had him fired."

Elise, previously a full-time model like Evelynn now a famous track and field athlete that usually participated in the Olympics, is one of the handful of people the K/DA diva considered close to her. The woman still modeled from time to time if ever she had no training or whenever she had a vacancy in her schedule. Today was one of those times she took a break from all the training and modeling.

"Just to prove your point? Oh, the man must have been furious." Evelynn commented, amused at the story her friend had been telling her for the past couple of minutes.

"Believe me, he was."

The two women laughed together for a moment, their display of joy fading slightly as they both continued eating the two plates of fancy food placed before them. Evelynn had just taken a moderate amount of pasta in her mouth when Elise had washed down the food she had recently eaten and inquired about her present state of life.

"Now tell me, Eve darling," Elise started, setting the glass of red liquid beside her plate. "what has been happening to you?"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her friend, chewing with no haste at all and letting her question be read through her eyes. Her gaze was enough to tell the inky-haired woman to elaborate what she meant.

"Giving away your precious accessories, pushing a man off the stage, what a way to make a comeback in the tabloids. And for God's sake, darling, you were spotted eating at some tacky-looking ramen shop."

"I see you've updated yourself with my life." Evelynn spoke once she had finished the food in her mouth.

"Are there any meanings behind these actions or are they just you being your usual diva self?"

The opportunity was given, so all Evelynn needed to do was take it. Elise was offering to talk about the root of all the flame that's been blazing about her in social media, so all she could do now was either discuss it with her friend or just brush it off and dismiss it. Knowing Elise's attitude, the latter would easily drop it if she was asked to do so.

"Well, what's the point of lying if you can already see through it." Evelynn muttered, eyeing her tablemate.

Elise chuckled. "Oh, so there  _is_  a reason. Please, do tell."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Your claws." Was the pale-skinned woman's immediate reply. "I know you're not one for charity in those cases, so tell me what changed your mind."

Evelynn had already predicted that her friend would bring that one up first, so all she did was sigh, shake her head and begin by saying, "I'm quite sure you know what happened to Akali that night."

"Ah, yes, how can I not? It was all over social media. She was nearly pulled off the stage, right?"

A nod. "During the entire commotion, she lost her family ring to a fan."

"That still doesn't say why you gave your claws away."

"To keep things short and simple, I found the fan that took the ring and since the reputation of K/DA would've been affected with my actions, I decided to handle it peacefully and make a bargain."

The amused look she was receiving from the athlete seated across her nearly prompted her to glare back in return. Those burgundy red eyes were clearly piercing through the bright orange-tinted lenses of the black-haired female's favorite sunglasses. Elise was slowly catching up with the situation and Evelynn was sure she's never going to hear the end of it. Picking up her fork again, she started acquiring another forkful of food as she continued with her answer.

"I gave the fan my claws in exchange for the ring. It's as simple as that." With a shrug, Evelynn brought the pasta up to her mouth, her lips enveloping the food with as much grace as a human goddess like her should naturally possess.

"And all that for who, hmm?" The way Elise raised an eyebrow at her somehow annoyed her. If there's anyone who could tease and easily get under Evelynn's skin and can actually get away with it, it would be the athletic duo that goes by names Elise and Zyra.

"It was for Akali."

"Ahh, Akali..." Elise hummed as she tilted her head left and right. "The so called  _'baby'_  of K/DA?"

"That she is." Evelynn agreed, nodding.

"Was she also the one that got a drink thrown at her? I saw a couple of videos of the meet-and-greet incident."

"Yes, that's her."

"It was absolutely hilarious. Your face, I mean. Not the spilling and all."

"What's with my face?"

"Eve, you looked like a furious bull about to rage in the event center." Elise said, laughing. "Or literally like a demon going through the crowd with a little innocent baby, who we both know is Akali."

"She's as cute as one." Evelynn muttered under her breath, but the volume of her voice was still loud enough for her companion to hear what she said.

Arms crossing and amusement increasing, Elise was now openly grinning at the amber-eyed singer. "Don't tell me... Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Evelynn had a theory what her friend was referring to, but she wanted to confirm it first. She wouldn't want to spill any tea that didn't need to be spilled in the first place.

"That you two are an item."

For a long moment, the pair fell in silence. Evelynn had her eyes absently focused on the plate of pasta in front of her, while Elise merely leaned back and looked at the vocalist with that teasing gleam in her eyes. The soft patting of the athlete's nails on the table was audible in their ears and each tap echoed along with the thoughts in Evelynn's head.

"Not yet."

An eyebrow was once again quirked at her. "Yet?"

"She's still coming to terms with her sexuality." Evelynn shifted on her seat, trying to assume a much casual stance which she was having a hard time achieving thanks to the dull soreness her back was still sustaining. Admittedly, talking about Akali's issue towards her sexual orientation was a tad bit unsettling and with the physical stress her aching back was giving her, the whole situation wasn't so easy for her.

"And you? Are you still straight or...?"

"Honestly, I'm just going to say it outright."

"Say what?"

Form straight, wrists perched on the edge of the table, eyes fixated directly towards Elise and looking into those red orbs with all the seriousness in her amber crystals, Evelynn took a breath before nearly all the air left her once she uttered the words that left her lips.

As if a beat of a drum rang and passed between them...

"I am in love with her."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

...silence fell upon their table.

First and foremost, Elise was thankful she wasn't drinking any of the wine or else she would have spat it all out in in shock. Either that, or she would have choked on it in the most inelegant way possible.

The lack of humor in Evelynn's eyes and the weight of her words, the tone she used to reinforce them, was too heavy for this to be considered a joke. Elise surely didn't need any more confirmation if the situation was serious or not.

Clearing her throat and taking her own turn in shifting from her place, Elise pushed a few of the stray strands of her hair back to its brushed back style before taking her sunglasses and sliding them up until they were perched on top of her hair. She leaned onto the table, elbows propping on the white table cover and fingers interlocking. She placed her chin on top of her hands as she maintained eye contact with the magenta-haired artist in front of her.

"Is this really coming from someone who once told me that she would never love someone in her entire life?"

"People have a tendency to eat their words in the end."

"Mm-hm. What you just said is certainly proof of that." Elise tilted her head slightly to the right. "How can you say so, Eve?"

"That's what I've actually been asking myself." Evelynn murmured, breaking eye contact by trailing her gaze to the side. "I don't know what love feels like or how it's done, but when I look at Akali... It's rather  _cliché_  to say, but I feel different when it comes to her."

"By different, you mean...?"

"Seeing her smile, Elise. Just by seeing her smile. And it's honestly... scary for me."

Elise lightly scoffed, briefly shaking her head. "What's so scary about seeing this girl smile?"

"All I care about is to see her smile and be happy, with or without me."

"Wait, so you don't care if she..."

Evelynn sighed and lowered her head in her hand. "It's what scares me. I can't pull myself away from her. Stop thinking about her. I want her to be mine and  _mine_  alone."

"Then why don't you make her yours?" Elise shrugged as she added, "I'm quite sure that's an easy thing for you to do."

"I want her to want me the way I want her."

It was said with an unrelenting tone and a decisive expression. Evelynn was nothing but serious with her words of admission. She wasn't attempting to make her friend laugh with a cheesy confession. No, she was telling Elise what she was feeling and how her actions have become so frightening.

If ever Akali were to decide in leaving K/DA and cutting them out of her life, especially Evelynn, then the diva could do nothing but just do something she had never done for so long.

Cry.

Evelynn can envision herself holding onto the rapper, pleading in whispers for her not to leave. To stay with her and stand by her side like she deeply desired. It was like those typical scenes in movies. Typical they my be, it seemed to fit her thoughts perfectly.

Elise softly sighed, her chin leaving its perch and her forearms folding behind her plate and on the table. "Eve, you don't want her to want you."

Evelynn returned her gaze back to her friend, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Then what?"

"You want her to  _love_  you the way  _you_  love her."

A thundering beat abruptly deafened Evelynn for a second the moment Elise finished her statement. It was her heart. The pounding organ nearly leapt out of its rightful place and the diva honestly felt like it would have done such thing if it was scientifically possible. Her friend's point struck her, and its blade had  _deeply_  cut into her and opened her up until her heart was out in the open, bare and vulnerable.

"How does love even work?" Groaning, Evelynn propped herself back, pinching the bridge of her nose and subtly wincing at the sudden contact of her still sore back against the backrest of the chair.

"Are you serious with that question?" Elise queried, eyebrow quirking in amusement.

"You know my history with it." She crossed her arms and turned her head away, her face morphing into a forlorn expression. "I didn't even feel it from my parents."

Elise's amusement faded and was replaced with sympathy for her friend. "Evelynn..."

Swiftly waving a hand in dismissal and giving a little shake of her head, Evelynn steered their conversation away from her parents and her relationship with them and back to their original topic, which is the meaning of love and how it supposedly works.

"I don't want to talk about that again, Elise. Not now, not ever. Once was enough."

"Alright, alright." Elise briefly raised her hands in front of her in surrender. "Let's return to your question."

"Hmm."

"So, you want to know how love works, correct?"

"Yes."

"And what makes you think I know?"

Evelynn gave Elise a deadpan look. "How long have you and Zyra been in a relationship?"

Elise, who was drinking from her glass of wine, choked audibly and visibly, taking all of her will not to spill anything on her clothes or lose her poise in that moment. Placing the glass back down and wiping her lips with her table napkin, Elise cleared her throat and adjusted her perch on her seat.

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since I heard you both in the shower two years ago."

"You've known about Zyra and I for  _two years_  and didn't even bother commenting about it?" Elise asked her with a sarcastic smile, which Evelynn returned with expertise.

"I prefer to see you two squirm whenever you both just want to kiss, only to stop yourselves because of my presence." Evelynn admitted with that self-satisfied smirk of hers that always irked Elise. "Call it my revenge for making me a third wheel in our yearly vacations."

"Third wheel? Zyra and I tried our hardest to include you in the activities!"

"Like hooking up in swimming pool?" Evelynn lightheartedly scoffed. "Don't tell me you wanted me to join you two with that."

"By activities, I didn't mean  _that_  kind." Elise snapped back at her, her sarcastic smile curving her lips once again. "Unless that's what you're into, oh so great diva."

Evelynn fake-gagged, scoffing again afterwards. "No thank you. I'd choose Akali over the two of you anytime."

"You know what, speaking of Akali, how about we get back to the subject, hmm?"

"When I asked you about your relationship with Zyra, I wasn't trying to expose you or anything. I'm genuinely curious about how it feels for you." Evelynn clarified, her humor being substituted with seriousness once again.

"You want me to elaborate my feelings for Zyra, then?"

Evelynn nodded. "Are you both serious with this relationship of yours or is this like those  _'friends with benefits'_  type of thing?"

"Friends with benefits? God, no." Elise's face scrunched up for a moment out of disgust at the mentioned concept. "I harbor heartfelt feelings for Zyra and she feels the same way I do, so yes, Evelynn. What she and I have is serious."

"Then tell me, how does it feel?"

"You'd have to be more specific with what you want to know, Eve."

Sighing in exasperation, Evelynn searched her head for a sensible inquiry. "Alright... What do you feel when you're not with her?"

"To be blunt, I always find myself missing her. Even if she's just getting up from the bed to go to the bathroom, I miss her."

"Isn't that a bit too clingy on your part?"

"She loves it." Elise replied immediately, shrugging. "She's just as clingy to me as I am to her."

"What if she's with you, then? What do you feel?"

"Oh, where do I start?" Elise chuckled as she recalled the most recent happenings between her and Zyra and the feelings she had experienced when it all transpired. "I feel whole. Complete. When she's there, I feel like I can let my walls down and be as vulnerable as I can be."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"By dangerous, you mean...?"

"What if she acts out? Argues with you or says something insulting, what do you do? How do you handle it?"

"Evelynn, I don't expect you to understand all of this and take it all into that little heart of yours, but you should at least know that loving someone isn't easy. Expect those heart-stopping moments between you two, but not only that of course. There'll also be arguments and it's going to hurt you both, but know that the pain is a part of it."

"Can't it be avoided?"

Elise shook her head. "Loving someone is amazing. It'll give you the greatest feelings that you never thought you'd experience, but it'll also wound you. But that's why your partner is there. They'll heal your wounds, but it will leave scars."

"Scars don't disappear, Elise."

"Precisely. Each time you think about each scar your heart obtained from that relationship, see it as an obstacle you two had overcome. One that you both conquered just for you both to continue being in each other's arms."

"Are you sure these pain and scars you're describing aren't avoidable?"

"No love is perfect, Eve. No matter how much you try, there will always be someone who's going to get hurt. What matters is that if you two are willing to fight through the heartaches or not."

"You and Zyra, do you two argue?"

"Not on a regular basis." Elise said with a somewhat proud smile. "But yes, we do argue about a few things, mainly our schedules. With the Olympics nearing, the two of us have been stressed with our training with our coaches, so it's rather hard to find time to spend with one another."

"Yet you two still push through?" Evelynn's voice was laced with genuine awe, hints of her surprise gleaming in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"We're still together, aren't we?" Elise looked quite pleased with her truthful response. "And the sex never lost its spark, which is a fine bonus if you ask me."

_'I wasn't even planning on asking.'_  Evelynn had to suppress a sigh from flooding out of her lips. Of course Elise would somehow brag about that. That woman had no shame when it comes to discussing her sex life with her friends, so Evelynn probably should have expected that from the arrogant athlete she called her friend.

"Can I ask you something, Eve?"

"I don't see why you can't."

"This Akali girl..." Elise moved her wine around in a circular motion, watching the red liquid calmly swish around the the glass before continuing, "How is she in bed? Is she the wild and aggressive type or is she the typical blushing virgin?"

Evelynn narrowed her eyes, feeling skeptical. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if she intends on satisfying someone like you, then she better step up her game if she's the latter."

"My sexual needs aren't really my priority here."

.....

.....

.....

"...You two haven't slept with each other, have you?"

Evelynn huffed, brushing the hair on her face to the side. "That's besides the point, Elise."

"I'm surprised you're still in a relationship with her." Elise commented, snickering.

"I do  _not_  want to force her, especially if she's still not ready."

"I'm not saying you're going to force her." Elise said, rolling her eyes as she chuckled and brought her glass up to her lips. As she drank the sweet wine and let the delightful taste cause her tongue to tingle, her eyes trailed to the window overlooking the interior of the mall where she caught some movements that stood out from the others.

While Evelynn focused her attention back to her plate, Elise had her gaze directed to the three casually-dressed civilians, specifically the one who was trying their best to squint their eyes through the glass just to get a good look at them.

"Eve darling," Elise started, amusedly watching the blue-eyed female struggle in catching sight of them thanks to the waiter that coincidentally stood in front of her view and ended up blocking their table from her line of vision.

"Hmm?"

"is there any chance that this Akali is wearing a green coat today?"

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, finishing her chewing and swallowing her food first before asking, "How did you know?"

"Because she's outside," With an amused expression, Elise briefly pointed a finger at where the mentioned rapper can be found. "not at all looking like the type I'd ever think you'd fall for."

Immediately yet calmly after hearing the first part, Evelynn turned her head to where her friend had pointed and was still looking at. The moment she brought her eyes there, she spotted K/DA's freestyler making an entertaining spectacle of herself. A spectacle her two companions seem to be getting embarrassed about, judging from their attempts in hiding their faces from the gazes of the passersby.

"She's young, isn't she?"

When Evelynn returned her gaze to her friend to provide a response, Elise can be found applying a fresh coat of lipstick on her lips. It looks like she had no plans in finishing her little date with the diva.

"One thing I know about teenagers like her," Elise closed the compact mirror she was using, flashing a teasing smile at the singer. "they easily get jealous."

"What does that have to do with...-" Evelynn became still for a moment once Elise leaned over the table and gave her a smack on the cheek with those newly-painted lips of hers, which left a vibrant red mark on her skin.

"Until next time, Eve." Elise winked and stood up, depositing her mirror and lipstick in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. The athlete gave the vocalist a little flying kiss before waving goodbye, practically strutting towards the other exit of the restaurant which led to one side of the mall.

Evelynn watched her friend take her departure for a couple of seconds before she redirected her focus back to the squinting rapper at the other side of the restaurant. Based from the scene that greeted her, it looked like Akali was frantically ranting about what she had just witnessed to her two companions while her cheeks were insanely flushed.

Quietly chuckling and shaking her head, Evelynn waved one of the waiters over for her bill, appetite for food lost but appetite for a certain someone vastly overflowing.

Few moments earlier though...

Akali, Irelia and Kai had just finished their meals in somewhat record time and the trio were now just walking around the mall as they spoke about the freestyler's current issue. The latter was positioned in between the two siblings, which made it more obvious that she was the center of their attention and that she had no escape from whatever they end up discussing with her.

"Seeing that you two have no plans in starting," Kai began, noticing how Akali and Irelia seemed to be encountering their own difficulties in opening the discussion about the matter at hand. "I guess it's free for me to do it myself."

The two females nodded, silently grateful that Kai was finally going to get the ball rolling in their conversation.

"How about we start with you, Kali?" Kai asked, briefly turning to the said artist with a small encouraging smile. "What is it do you want to tell me and  _Nee-san_  over here?"

Akali pursed her lips for a moment, one hand rubbing the back of her neck out of nervousness. "Can you two at least promise not to act out?"

"Of course." Was Kai's immediate reply.

"I suppose I won't really act out." Irelia muttered, sighing as she recalled how poorly she handled herself earlier. "I was just taken by surprise with those kiss marks. I mean, seriously? Of all the ways Li here could have told us, she just had to resort to  _that_."

Cheeks blushing visibly, Akali murmured, "It wasn't intentional. I didn't know that she actually left a trail from what she did earlier."

"What  _did_  she do earlier?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kai interrupted before Akali could either explain what Evelynn had done to her or just faint on the spot out of pure embarrassment. "how about we start with that? Tell us about  _who_  this girl is and how she acts."

Nodding wordlessly, Akali cleared her throat and began to compose the sentences she'll be uttering in the upcoming moment. She was extremely thankful that Kai was handling the flow of the conversation quite well, so it gave her more breathing room and more time to compose herself.

"Right. Well... Her name is Evelynn and she's really... beautiful." Akali rolled her shoulders once, trying to keep her form relaxed. "Out of everyone from K/DA, she's the one who spoils me the most. She takes care of me whenever I get hurt, looks out for me and...-"

"Evelynn?" Irelia and Kai cut off in unison, the former following up with, "As in, the same Evelynn that's been appearing in your recent posts?"

With a sheepish smile, Akali slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"Oh... Wow. I thought she only liked men." Kai commented, genuine surprise painted on his face. "I think you're the first woman she had ever taken an interest to."

"You're dating a fellow band member?" Irelia asked, wanting another bit of confirmation.

"Uhh... I think so?"

Kai and Irelia exchanged a quick look before they both zeroed their eyes in on Akali and asked at the same time, "You think so?"

Akali slightly shrunk underneath the eyes of her cousins. "We haven't made it completely official yet, I guess? I think it's mainly because of me."

Irelia placed a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes a little. "Is it because of you or is it because of Evelynn's lack of fondness in commitment? She does have a track record in dating to vouch for it."

"No! No! It's totally not like that!" Akali instantly shook her head and waved her hands at her cousins, not wanting them to get the wrong idea of the diva. "Evelynn has been nothing but sweet and caring to me. She doesn't push me to do anything I'm not fine with and she's really gentle with me."

She heard Irelia suck in an abrupt breath from her right. When Akali turned to look at her, she found the older female avoiding her gaze while her cheeks lightly colored with a pink tint. "Li, we didn't really need to hear the last part."

"What? No!" Akali felt like her face was completely red now. "That's not what I meant! And we haven't done  _that_  yet!"

Kai smirked, giving the flustered freestyler a little hip bump. "Yet?"

" _Kai!_ " Giving her cousin a glare, Akali started swatting his arm in retaliation towards his teasing.

"Seriously speaking though," Irelia smoothly intervened. "who's the one with the problem? Based from how you've been describing her, it sounds like you really like her and that she seems to like you back."

Akali stopped the  _'attack'_ she was raining on Kai, gaze focusing on the path ahead of them while she pushed her hands in her pockets. "That's actually the main reason why I wanted to talk to you two, mainly Kai."

"You want to ask me for relationship advice? Is that it?" Kai offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that, and..." Akali used some of her hair as curtains of protection from the eyes of her company. "...I'm kinda having problems with my sexuality."

The two siblings fell silent once Akali finished. While Kai seemed to be sympathetic, Irelia looked like she was somehow experiencing a replay of the past. The shy and timid manner and the uncertainty in Akali's voice was identical to her younger brother's when he had first confessed to her about his attraction for his present and longtime lover, Valmar.

Although, this was probably slightly different from Kai. Akali used to tell Irelia about how she had crushes on guys from high school, so supposedly her cousin here was once straight until she met the woman that goes by the name Evelynn, who swiftly bent her straight sexuality into something else.

"Well," Kai was the first one to speak up again. "what's the problem about it? Are you not sure about Evelynn because she's the first girl you like or is there something else?"

"I know deep in me that I like Evelynn." Akali said, her sure tone contradicting with the uncertain aura she was giving out earlier.

"Are you sure you're not confusing yourself between friendly admiration and romantic attraction?" Irelia asked in a slightly cautious tone. She wasn't asking this because she wanted to derail Akali's feelings for Evelynn, but she only wanted to know if her cousin was sure about what she was feeling in her heart.

"To answer that question, Kali, think of everything you want to do with Evelynn." Kai said, lending Akali some assistance in answering his sister's question.

Akali pursed her lips firmer than usual, while her thumbs were rubbing against the outline of her pockets. One by one, she listed out in her head what the desires her heart wanted to fulfill. Each and every one of them were sincere and only yearned to be performed onto no one else but the feisty diva of K/DA.

"I want to hug her, kiss her, do a bunch of sweet things to her. Make her blush, something I haven't really succeeded that much lately. Spoil her the way she spoils me. Cuddle with her, too. She's really nice and warm when we cuddled last night." Akali was starting to smile as she started vocalizing everything she craved in doing with Evelynn. "And, well... I really like it when she's more...  _forward_  with me."

"By forward, you mean...?" Irelia lightly prodded, missing Kai's silent gestures that told her not to push that thought.

"Er, I..." Akali felt like it would be embarrassing to elaborate that point, but these were her cousins she was talking to and she they're practically the sibling-figures she grew up with. Maybe it was alright to be more descriptive with her thoughts. "I guess I like it when she teases me...  _physically_."

Out of all three of them, it was Irelia's turn to flush red. "O-Oh..."

Kai gave himself a facepalm, shaking his head at his sister's reaction. It looks like he needed to steer the conversation back to a much more innocent path. "How do you feel when she's with someone else? For example, she goes out on a romantic date with another person."

_'Like right now?'_  Akali thought a tad bit bitterly, her face scrunching up in irritation once she remembered what Evelynn was doing right now.

The siren had already clarified that she's only having lunch with a friend and that nothing about it was romantic or had any other meanings other than it being a friendly day out, but Akali still felt the flare of jealousy flaming at the back of her head.

"Honestly? It almost makes me want to ditch you two just to see if she's still on her lunch date." Akali muttered, unconsciously pouting like a kid.

"Wait, she's here at the mall  _right now_?" Irelia asked, already halfway finished in recovering from her embarrassed state earlier.

"At some restaurant called  _'Blackbird'_ , yeah." Akali replied in the same muttering manner. "She's seeing a friend of hers."

"Did she tell you about it?" Kai asked, feeling amused with Akali's jealousy, which was becoming quite evident.

"She did."

"Well," Irelia rubbed her chin for a moment as she continued with, "you two aren't really an item yet. You can still date around, while she can also do the same."

Kai gave his sister a pointed look, while Akali openly narrowed her eyes at her cousin. The raven-haired female raised her hands at the pair, hoping they weren't too irked with her point.

"I'm just saying, okay?"

"No, it's not okay,  _Onee-san_." Kai flatly replied, a deadpan look on his face. "You are literally  _feeding_  Kali's jealousy right now."

"Hey, based from what she told us, Evelynn seems to like her back. Like I said, I'm just saying." Irelia responded back, taking a quarter of a step away from them as a defensive measure.

"To return ourselves back to the main question," Kai chose to save his sister from Akali's wrath by bringing them back to the issue that started the conversation in the first place. "Akali, I honestly think you just have to come to terms that you're a pansexual."

"Eh?" Annoyance towards her other cousin forgotten, Akali stared at Kai with confusion. "Pansexual?"

"Mm-hm." Kai nodded. "Your choices in loving another person isn't really limited by gender. All that matters is that you like Evelynn, right? That it doesn't matter that she's a female in the first place?"

Akali was quick to nod. "I like her because she is who she is. Man or woman, I  _love_  Evelynn. She literally makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world whenever I'm with her."

Snickering started originating from their right, prompting Kai and Akali to look towards Irelia, who was the one responsible for the sound. While Kai merely raised an eyebrow at his sister's reaction, Akali was eyeing her cousin with skepticism.

"What's so funny?" The rapper asked, feeling slightly anxious at whatever Irelia was going to say.

Irelia hummed and tilted her head left and right before turning to Akali and teasingly grinning. "You said you  _love_  her."

Kai would have given Akali some mercy, but he couldn't help but chuckle at what his sister pointed out. "Oh, she did, didn't she?"

"And here we thought you merely  _'liked'_  her. This must be very serious for you, Li- _chan_. Sorry for doubting you."

Akali's right eye twitched at the sound of Irelia's teasing tone and the sight of that smug little grin, while she felt her face grow warmer with each second that passed with her realizing what she had just said. Groaning loudly, the rapper shook her head and fast-walked away from her cousins, whose laughter broke out when she was just three steps away from them.

"Aww! Come on, Kali-chan!  _Nee-san_  was just joking!" Kai said through his laughing, running after the flushed and grumbling artist.

"No, I wasn't!" Irelia contradicted, also chasing Akali.

" _Urusai!_ " Akali shouted back at them, trying her hardest but pathetically failing in halting her reddening face.

Which now brings us back to the present.

When Akali had spotted Evelynn in Blackbird dining with a woman that looked like a fellow goddess of hers, her jealousy went in an all time high. The thought of the diva getting angry at her for interrupting their meal was the only thing that stopped her from charging into the establishment and carrying her out in her arms and back to the sports car parked at underground parking lot of the mall.

Her heart  _screeched_  at her once she saw Elise lean across the table and plant those lips of hers on Evelynn's cheek as if she had the right to do such action. Of course in some way she did, but in Akali's eyes, she certainly did  _not_! To top it all off, the said woman even gave the vocalist a flying kiss as an addition to her farewell. As if the initial kiss wasn't enough, Akali thought.

"Did you guys see that!?" Akali asked her cousins, eye twitching as her mind replayed what she had seen.

Kai sighed, while Irelia shook her head and said, "Li, they're friends, just like what you said. That isn't really something to make a fuss about."

"Still!" Akali stomped a foot on the floor, her fists clenching at her sides while she looked between her cousins before returning her attention back to Evelynn.

Who was gone from the table she was once occupying.

"Wait, where did she go?"

.....

.....

.....

"Evelynn." Came a smoothly-voiced introduction from behind her.

Akali spun around and found the diva offering a hand to Kai and Irelia, one of those casual yet dazzling smiles of her shaping her lips. The pair glanced between one another before Kai reached out first and shook Evelynn's hand.

"I'm Kai, one of Kali's cousins."

"And I'm Irelia," The sapphire-eyed female up when it was her turn. "Kai's older sister and also one of Akali's cousins."

"It gives me great pleasure and honor to meet you both." Evelynn returned with a smile and a nod.

"I think we should be the one saying that." Kai said, chuckling.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a real honor to meet the person our cousin fell in love wi...-hmf!" Kai was abruptly silence when Akali literally got on his back, wound her left arm around him and slapped her right hand over his mouth.

" _Urusai_ , Kai!" Akali ordered, refusing to let go of her cousin until she was sure he won't do or say anything else that'll embarrass her in front of Evelynn.

Irelia shook her head at the two, bringing her attention back to the other artist with them, only to find Evelynn watching Akali with a fond look in those shining ambers she owned. The sincerity behind them, the warmth it was filled with, it was a wordless assurance that told Irelia to not worry about her cousin.

It looks like Akali was certainly in good hands.

"Take care of her." Irelia said to the diva, capturing the latter's attention in a heartbeat. "Although, I don't think I really have to tell you that."

Evelynn maintained Irelia's gaze. "You don't, because I've been doing such ever since I met her."

The two of them shared a smile before they both refocused their stares back to Akali and Kai. The former was still on Kai's back, telling him to never ever open his mouth again in front of Evelynn. It surely was a comedic scene and it brought nothing but amusement to the other pair.

"Does she really?" Evelynn asked Irelia all of a sudden, eyes still focused on the wild-haired freestyler.

Momentarily speechless, Irelia looked back to Evelynn and surveyed her with that surprised gleam in her eyes. When she first came to face with this woman, the diva exuded this fierce and independent aura, but right now, this so called independent woman was now asking for confirmation. From Irelia out of all people, which made it even more surprising.

"Love you?"

Wordlessly, Evelynn nodded.

Irelia smiled and trailed her eyes back to her brother and cousin.

"You have no idea how much, trust me."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The Lamborghini roared to life just like how it always does before its engine settled in continuously purring. Instead of driving out of their parking space immediately, Evelynn laid back and listened in to how Akali was apologizing for Kai's  _'idiocy'_  and how embarrassing he was and that she shouldn't have even had him and Irelia meet her in the first place.

Despite looking absolutely ruffled with what had happened, Evelynn could do nothing but admire her only passenger in the vehicle. Akali was talking nonstop about Kai's words earlier, but all Evelynn could completely focus on was how the rapper would sheepishly smile and laugh in between her explanations. It was an adorable sight.

Chuckling, Evelynn placed a hand on top of Akali's left leg, which silenced the rapper upon contact. "Darling, why are you so flustered? I haven't even started teasing you."

"It's just that, I feel like what Kai said earlier was too soon to be said." Akali murmured, eyes lowered and not at all coming close to Evelynn's.

"Do you really think so?"

"Umm... no, not really."

Evelynn leaned closer into Akali's side of the car, face hovering a fair distance away from the rapper's own. "Then why say it is?"

"I don't..." Akali sighed before lifting her head and bravely meeting Evelynn's gaze. "I don't want you to feel like I'm not taking this seriously."

"I seem to fail in following your point, Rogue."

"Eve," Akali shifted on her seat until most of herself was facing the siren. "between the two of us, I'm always the one who wants to do this and wants to do that. I'm letting the excitement of being with you get to me and I feel like I end up trying to rush everything, while you're doing your best to take it all slow for my sake."

"And saying those words earlier is considered rushing?"

"I guess...?" Akali groaned, gaze trailing to the dashboard. "Like you, I also want to say it with genuine feelings. What's irritating is that I just want to say it out loud. Not just to be done with it, but for you to know that...-mmf!"

Akali's eyes widened while Evelynn's eyes drifted close, one hand cupping the rapper's cheek and lips willingly serving as a seal for Akali's own. It didn't take long for the freestyler to close her eyes and immerse herself with the feeling of Evelynn's lips capturing hers and that skillful tongue's manner in subduing her own slick muscle.

Traces of jealousy were vanquished and all of the insecurities were dispelled. In that moment, only the two of them existed. It wasn't just a simple moment. It was  _their_  moment. Nothing mattered but their act of quenching their thirst for one another's lips. Between the duo though, Evelynn was the most insatiable.

The diva hummed, the rapper moaned.

Gasping away, Akali stared into those amber crystals that were unveiled once their lips parted from each other. Five seconds have yet to pass, yet the two of them wanted nothing more but to take each other's breath away again.

"Know what, hmm?" Evelynn asked, eyes flicking down to Akali's trembling lips for a moment.

"...that..." Akali reached up, her quivering finger touching Evelynn's lower lip. "...I love you."

"Oh, Rogue..."

Akali momentarily became rigid before her entire body relaxed against the backrest of her seat, her eyes closing and her line of sight being engulfed with darkness once again. She can feel Evelynn hold the left side of her head while she trailed her lips on the right side of her neck, lips kissing and nibbling against the skin every now and then.

"Do you really think you're the only one who wishes to do things to me?" Evelynn asked in that husky whisper that practically told her to take all of her clothes off. "I want to see you  _naked_ ,  _breathless_  and laying on  _my_ bed,  _moaning_  my name,  _groaning_  for your release."

Akali dug her nails into the leather surface of her seat, sucking in a breath when Evelynn growled out the last part. It was rather surprising for her how easily the atmosphere between them changes, but she didn't care why or how. All she knew was that what was happening right now was fucking arousing.

"I won't make you beg, because you deserve  _all_  of it. All the  _touching_ , the  _kissing,_ the  _licking_... the  _sucking._ " Evelynn purred against her skin. "I'll give you  _everything,_ "

"Eve, I..."

"...but," Evelynn pulled away and smiled the second Akali opened her eyes and met her gaze yet again. "I also want to take you out for nice date, buy you things that you'd like, make you something you want and just... treat you right."

"Evelynn..."

Evelynn caressed Akali's cheek with her hand, nuzzling the tip of her nose against her own. "And I want to do all of that because I want you to know how much you mean to me and that I  _never_  want to lose you."

Akali took her hands from the seat and cupped Evelynn's face with both of her hands, her eyes deeply gazing into those ambers that never failed to charm her. "You won't lose me, Eve."

The response she supplied inspired a chuckle and a little sincere smile from the vocalist, who gave her nose a featherlight kiss before retracting back and returning to her place on the driver's seat, swiftly grasping the latch of Akali's seat belt as she moved away. The car was no place to sate their lust for one another and it was certainly not the appropriate venue for them to have their first time together.

"I'm not taking any chances."

With a wink, Evelynn secured the rapper's seat belt before she did the same for herself. Once they were both safe for driving, the older artist took hold of the steering wheel and the gear selector and finally drove out of their parking spot.

In spite of feeling like Evelynn had teased her in a vast degree, Akali felt like she was in a place that can be considered Heaven on Earth. When they had exited the parking and were back on the streets, Evelynn had reached for the blue-eyed artist's left hand and held it with her right without waiting if Akali wanted to do it again or not.

Of course Akali wanted to hold hands again. Why wouldn't she?

This time, it was her turn to bring their hands up. She brought it close to her face, her lips giving Evelynn's knuckles a short rain of delicate kisses before letting them settle back on her lap. The gesture did nothing but cause the driving woman to smile and feel a warm feeling course through her entire body.

Akali can feel her heart pound inside of her rib cage. It was overflowing with joy and excitement, which almost made her miss the red tint on Evelynn's cheek.

Keyword:  _almost_

Azure eyes suddenly zeroed in on the slightly faded outline of another woman's lips on Evelynn's right cheek. Judging from its current visibility, it looks like the singer had already given a try in removing it earlier. Maybe before she had left the restaurant? Obviously though, her attempts seem to be only half-successful.

The rainbow of happiness within the freestyler faltered a tad bit at the sight of that  _'horrendous'_ mark. Akali would have deemed it worthy to be there if it was actually  _her_  that placed it! Not someone else! Especially not some hot and sexy inky-haired goddess-looking woman called Elise.

Without a second thought, Akali brought her right hand's thumb to her mouth and gave its pad a lick before reaching out towards Evelynn and brushing it over the diva's cheek.

The car nearly swerved when Evelynn slightly jumped at the moist touch of Akali's saliva-glazed thumb, not at all expecting the sudden gesture. It took a second or two before the driver herself glanced at her passenger and decided to verbalize her thoughts.

"Rogue, is that saliva I'm feeling?"

"Don't move." Akali literally ordered, bringing her thumb back and giving it another lick before she tried brushing the mark away for the second time.

The corners of Evelynn's lips curved upward at the commanding tone K/DA's maknae used on her. It was quite rare to hear such aggressive vocals from the so called baby of the group. That, and it was admittedly a  _huge_  turn on for the siren.

"Just a little more..." Akali absently muttered, fully focused and determined in removing any remnants of Elise's lipstick on the diva's cheek.

.....

.....

.....

"There!" Akali dried her thumb on her pants while she audited Evelynn's newly-cleaned cheek with a rather smug expression. The mark was gone, so the task she had in mind was complete.

"Did you honestly just wipe your saliva on my cheek?" Evelynn asked, stopping the car once the stoplight in front of them turned red and giving her somewhat moist cheek a little wipe with two of her fingers. The monitor beside the stoplight indicated that Evelynn had one and a half minute before it turns green, which gave her the chance to focus her gaze entirely on the rapper. "Well?"

Akali's proud look was quick to disappear when she realized what she did. Her cheeks, ones that seemingly do not grow tired of blushing, turned red, while she turned her gaze elsewhere and denied Evelynn the eye contact she was hoping to get.

"I was just cleaning you." Akali hastily said, feeling the aura of Evelynn's smirk.

"With your saliva?"

"What would you prefer anyway, my tongue?"

Unfortunately, sarcasm wasn't really the best choice here, especially since this was Evelynn she was dealing with. This was the same person she could actually say has some vixen blood in her veins, so it was no surprise the situation was flipped so easily.

"Oh, I would enjoy that much more,  _Akali_." Evelynn cooed her name out like a one-word seduction and oh God, it was absolutely sexually thrilling.

" _U-Urusai!_ " Akali made sure the back of her head faced the diva, who laughed at her blushing state. She couldn't believe how much this gorgeous woman affected her so much. Just by hearing that beautiful laughter, it was enough to put a spell on her.

"Aww, Rogue..." Evelynn softly called her by one of her nicknames, while she felt the vocalist rub her thumb against her forehand. Akali didn't know if she should separate her hand away from Evelynn's or if she should just let the physical teasing continue. "How do you say it in Japanese? Ah, I remember. You look so  _kawaii_ ,  _Akali-chan_ ~"

With the goddess' heart-stopping accent lacing the honorific and that one Japanese word, Akali was suddenly so sure she was going to have a heart attack.

" _Evelynn!"_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Hah?" Front camera of her phone held up in front of her, Ahri reacted in disbelief at what her girlfriend was asking of her. Was Sona actually serious about what she was trying to tell her? "As in, today?"

Sona nodded, a sheepish expression on her face.

"What time will they be here?"

"..."

"In an hour?" Ahri had to stop herself from raising her volume of speaking, knowing her lover wasn't very fond of such. "But I don't have anything to serve them. The food in the pantry isn't really enough for their group, especially since this is Olaf and Morde's appetites we're talking about. Not to mention Yorick's as well..."

_'You don't really have to feed them.'_  Sona told her with the use of sign language.  _'You just have to give them the spare key of my apartment.'_

"I know I don't need to give them food, but I don't really want them to think K/DA's hospitality is nonexistent."

"..."

"No, I am absolutely  _not_  exaggerating."

Sona silently sighed, shaking her head at the blonde.

"Maybe I can call Bokkie and the others. I'm sure they're on their way home now."

"..."

"I know, I know. Even though it's not really a requirement to feed them, I feel like I have to. Besides, Karthus is one of Evelynn's source of inspirations, so I'm sure she'll be more than willing in helping me with this."

"..."

"Alright, I should go call them. Call again once you're finished with your recording."

With her usual beaming smile, Sona nodded and once again made a heart-shaped gesture with her hands. It easily calmed Ahri's nerves down and gave her enough confidence to pull all this off without doing anything embarrassing or anything of that sort in front of the band her girlfriend was once a part of. Still is from time to time, actually.

"I love you!" Ahri gave her own bright smile and a sweet flying kiss before she let Sona end the video call.

The FOXY model took in a deep breath before bringing her phone back up and opening the contact info of her own group. If she really does want to show their hospitality to Pentakill, then she'll have to acquire herself some assistance from her fellow band members.

First one she called was of course Evelynn, knowing the diva will probably bring Akali back home with her once she tells them Pentakill will be over at their penthouse in an hour. She surely hoped it would. The two could go and shop for some drinks and a bunch of snacks and maybe she could also call Kai'Sa to get some pizzas.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Akali had somewhat calmed down already, especially when Evelynn told her to retrieve a CD from the glove compartment, which the rapper ended up discovering was filled with songs of one of her favorite bands in the music industry, Pentakill.

A couple of songs passed before Akali lowered the volume a bit for her to engage Evelynn into a conversation about the music they were listening to. Since they still have at least twenty to thirty minutes before they arrive back home, then she thought of using the time wisely and try to get to know the siren more.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Since when did you become a fan of Pentakill?" It was a valid question. Evelynn didn't really look like she's one to bang her head along with rock music, but Akali was sure that if the diva were to wear an attire that would match Pentakill's wardrobe, she'll literally look like the vixen she is.

"I like the Pentakill and their music, but my attention was mostly captured by their leader."

"Karthus?"

"Mm-hm." Evelynn nodded, a small smile on her face. "I take inspiration from Karthus and his works. The way he gives not a single care in what the public thinks about him or his songs, the fact that he performs because he wants to and that no one can tell him otherwise, it's what made him one of the people I admire the most."

"Were you two a thing or...?"

Akali was rewarded with a laugh from the older woman, who shook her head as she said, "No, darling, no. I see Karthus as more of a father-figure in the music industry."

"Wait, really?"

"In some way, he's more of a father to me than my own." Evelynn found herself commenting before she could actually process what she had uttered.

"Eh?" Akali turned to Evelynn, eyebrows slightly furrowing as soon as she heard the statement. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean to say," Evelynn cleared her throat, momentarily flashing an assuring smile to the rapper. "is that Karthus was the one who influenced me in handling my career like this. He showed me that I don't have to act perfect, because we all know nobody is."

Even though the amber-eyed singer was doing a good job in dodging the bullet she had unintentionally fired at herself, Akali was still thinking about what she had heard from her. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to ask about Evelynn's parents and maybe even about her childhood.

From what Akali read in the magazines, Evelynn's mother was a famous model that turned to acting after she had given birth to the woman that Akali is absolutely head over heels for. 

As for the diva's father, from what she had also read, he was also a model that eventually decided to become a movie director. A massively successful one at that.

Evelynn must have been so proud of her parents, but Akali felt like there was something else she was missing. Something that the media did not capture with their cameras.

"What about you, Rogue?" Evelynn asked, reeling Akali out of the trance she had fallen in a moment or two ago.

"What about me?"

"Do you have any idols in the music industry?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Akali perked up, internally deciding to pick up on the thought of Evelynn's past later on. The matter would have to wait for now. "Kayle!"

The car slowed significantly when Evelynn briefly gave Akali a look before it returned to its original speed. The rapper didn't notice though, for she was too busy recalling the posters she had on the walls of her room in the old apartment she used to live in before Ahri asked her to join K/DA.

"Why Kayle?"

"I love her vocals in Pentakill and the way she goes head to head in guitar solos with Mordekaiser and Yorick is just... wow." Akali spoke with a shine in her eyes that came so close in being compared to a kid's expression when told they're going to Disneyland. "That and she's  _really_  hot."

Evelynn shifted on her seat, the hand she has on the steering wheel adjusting and tightening a little. "Oh really?"

Akali, who was failing in noticing the tone in Evelynn's voice, nodded eagerly and contained her speech of deep admiration for Kayle, slightly shaking the hand she was holding. "I also really love how she roasts people when they get too personal in an interview or in a meet-and-greet. She's probably the  _biggest_  inspiration of mine in music."

"Hmm, I can't imagine why."

"And did you see one of their music videos? The one where a dragon was flying around them? The ending shot was her jumping towards the dragon with her sword, only for the video to suddenly cut to black.  _That_  was my favorite! She looks so cool and awesome! I actually had tons of posters of her in my old room."

"Really?"

"I had  _dozens_! I love her  _that_  much!"

"Still can't imagine why." Evelynn said in a more mutter-like manner, but again, Akali was still too busy fangirling over the blonde rock idol to notice.

Thankfully, Ahri's interruption was welcomed and perfectly on time. Evelynn's phone rang, it's ringtone overlapping with the the music sounding out of the speakers of the car.

Evelynn took her right hand away from Akali's grasp and picked up her phone from the slot between them, swiping the green icon before placing it against her ear. Akali swiftly paused the music before the vocalist greeted the caller.

"Something you need, Foxy?"

"I need soda! Lots of it!"

"What?" Evelynn blinked, jealousy briefly forgotten. "What for?"

"Pentakill will be dropping by at our house today to get something. They're going to be fresh out of the airport and I want to at least give them something to eat before they leave."

Evelynn clenched her jaw for a moment, while she had to stop herself from making a face. If only Akali didn't have this  _'obsession'_ , a term that Evelynn gave the rapper's admiration for one particular rock artist, then maybe she would be more enthusiastic with this unexpected meeting with the other band.

Truthfully, all she wanted to do was send Pentakill to the next plane out of the city because she, under no circumstances, wanted Akali to meet Kayle.

Much to her reluctance though...

"Alright," Evelynn practically gritted out. "we'll buy the drinks."

"Great!"

On the contrary, this was certainly  _not_  great. In Evelynn's eyes, at least.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okaaay! I fought my laziness, won, and finally edited this chapter! It's 13400+ words when I finished editing and added a couple of more details, so I hope it made up with the delay. ^^"
> 
> Elise's line, "With great power comes great possibilities." came from Falconshield's This is War 3 (volume 1): Shadow Isles vs The Void, if ever anybody wants to know. And yes, it's a reference from Spiderman. :3
> 
> And yes! The Pentakill and K/DA meet will finally happen in the next chapter! Yayyy! I apologize in advance if I disappoint you with it though. XD 
> 
> I'd like to hear about what you readers expect to see during their meeting to prevent some disappointments. Your ideas won't be a hundred percent guaranteed to be included, but there is certainly a possibility. ^^
> 
> Just a reminder, everyone. You can find sneak peeks in my Tumblr account, which goes by the same username I have here. :3
> 
> Anyway! That's that! "See" you readers in my next update! ^3^


	13. Chapter 13

**ACT 13**

Laughter filled the back alley of  _Birdio's_  as two females made their way to the back door of the establishment, the one with brown hair holding onto the violet-eyed artist and being the navigator between the two of them.

The two of them glanced right and left before Sivir withdrew her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, pulling it open and ushering Kai'Sa in before following after. The door audibly clicked close once they were inside and the surprised looks they received from the staff were honestly priceless, especially when they caught sight of the celebrity the delivery girl was with.

"Uhh, hi." Kai'Sa meekly waved at them, smiling sheepishly and blushing lightly.

"Don't mind us!" Sivir said, grabbing Kai'Sa's wrist again and dragging her to the exit leading to the main area of the restaurant. Kai'Sa once again gave them a feeble wave before she was pulled out of their sights. Sivir looked over her shoulder and towards Kai'Sa, the two of them exchanging another round of laughter.

When the date had started earlier, everything seemed to go smooth. Kai'Sa was honestly surprised that her conversation with Sivir was more casual and less awkward this time. Their breakfast together went good and they both found a lot of common ground with one another.

Especially when it came to dancing.

Sivir apparently used to do ballet when she was six years old due to her father's doing. Azir had enrolled her in ballet school, but despite being young, she was rather defiant about it. The entire thing didn't last too long, but the techniques involving balance was ingrained within her and had been helping her with carrying a bunch of orders without the worry of spilling them gnawing at her.

Even though the pizza girl was more than embarrassed with the confession of her past, Kai'Sa took it in with a bright smile and rounds of laughter Sivir found absolutely adorable. The embarrassment was worth it in her her opinion.

All was going well until they were ambushed by the paparazzi when they were taking a walk at the park with ice creams in hand. Thanks to Sivir's knowledge about the streets and alleys of the city, they didn't have much difficulty in losing the paparazzi, but all the running did take quite a toll on them.

Now that they had escaped the people's attention though, Kai'Sa and Sivir could do nothing but laugh at what they had went through. Even when Kai'Sa was with K/DA, it was her first time running away from the paparazzi like that. It was thrilling, especially since during the whole run, she had one of her hands interlocked with Sivir's.

"Oof!" The two of them slammed onto a firm and muscular torso covered by an apron and a large chicken suit, which was worn by no one else but...

"Boss!" Sivir jumped a step back from the big man, pulling Kai'Sa with her as she did. She grinned sheepishly, while her date blushed again and shyly waved in return.

"Date going well?" Galio asked, grinning at them. Just by that expression on his face, the pair knew they were being wordlessly teased. Judging by the light blush dusting their cheeks, the man knew his attempt was successful.

"It's going great, Mister Birdio." Kai'Sa replied, flashing a grin of her own at the hulking man. "Just a little speedbump thanks to the paparazzi, but everything else is good."

"We lost our ice creams during the run though." Sivir commented before she leaned towards her boss and nudged him with her elbow. "It'd be nice if a certain  _someone_  would give us some now."

Galio narrowed his eyes at his employee, gaze flicking towards the said girl's date before sighing and crossing his arms. He nodded his head over his shoulder. "Go and take table six. I'll bring over a banana split."

"Mister Birdio, you don't need to." Kai'Sa said, chuckling as she scratched the back of her head.

"I know I don't need to, but it looks like this little  _pipsqueak_  over here thinks I should." As a form of retaliation, he placed his hand over Sivir's hair and ruffled it until there was brown hair sticking out in all directions. Add that to Sivir's horrified expression caused by the action, the delivery girl ended up looking like a comical character.

"Hey! Boss!"

"If you'd excuse me, ladies." Galio laughed as he slipped past them, totally disregarding Sivir's somewhat harmless pounding on his back. Against his muscular form, those strikes felt like nothing but pillows hitting his body.

Kai'Sa giggled, eyes fixated on Sivir's messed up hairstyle. The latter made a face as she pulled her hair out of its ponytail before leading the dancer to the table the bird man had told them to occupy. They both sat across one another and while Sivir grumbled at how her boss was a total jerk for embarrassing her, Kai'Sa was too occupied in admiring the female in front of her.

Without the hair tie holding her hair up, Sivir looked absolutely different. She gave off a different kind of beauty that made Kai'Sa's cheeks flush even redder than before and prompt her heart skipping beats every now and then. When Sivir made a move to gather all her hair up to tie it back, Kai'Sa placed a hand over hers and met her gaze with a smile.

"Leave it down." Kai'Sa said, those amethyst orbs filled with warmth that made Sivir blink her stare away and blush. "I really like how you look with your hair like that."

"Oh," Sivir's energetic self slightly lightened, while her her face continued to redden. "alright. If that's what you want, then who am I to say no, right?"

Kai'Sa giggled, an idle smile on her lips as she said, "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Huh? What do you mean? There wasn't really anything for you to say sorry for."

"About the paparazzi and all. I feel like I somehow ruined our date." She said, hunching her shoulders a bit as she rubbed her nape a little nervously. "I mean, yeah, sure, we were laughing while running and it was honestly fun, but I feel like...-"

"Hey," Sivir reached forward and underneath the table, hand landing on the artist's knee as she continued. "you didn't ruin anything. I actually enjoyed our little run."

"You did?"

"It wasn't really part of our plans, but it felt nice."

Kai'Sa stared amusedly at the other. "It felt nice being chased by cameras?"

"No,"

The dancer took in a quiet breath when Sivir inched her hand forward and interlocked their fingers under the table and on her lap. Their fingers were loosely intertwined, but it was still sending pinches of electricity that served as the results of the action. Kai'Sa lifted her gaze from their hands, her eyes meeting Sivir's. It casted a betwitching spell over both of them and they didn't dare break it as the delivery girl finished her point.

"I was talking about our hands." Sivir confessed, a small smile on her face as she followed it with, "Running around or not, it felt nice holding hands with you."

"O-Oh..." Kai'Sa's eyes immediately darted to the side, cheeks blushing as madly as how Akali's would whenever Evelynn teased her. "Well... I guess I enjoyed it, too."

.....

.....

.....

A chime.

No, it wasn't an ordinary chime.

Kai'Sa perked up, her free hand shooting towards one of her pockets where her ringing phone was calling for her attention. Sivir took her hand away, giving the dancer some space to answer the call. She got a little sheepish smile from the artist before the phone call was finally answered.

"Bokkie here." Kai'Sa greeted the K/DA leader without much of a thought about how she introduced herself. Across her, Sivir was now staring with amusement, finding the nickname super cute and adorable.

Kai'Sa sure looked like a  _'Bokkie'_  type of person.

"Huh? Pentakill?"

Sivir tilted her head, elbow on the table and cheek resting on her hand.  _'Pentakill? As in, the band?'_

"How many pizzas? And wait, you need it  _now_?" Kai'Sa wore a look of disbelief as she listened to what Ahri was asking her to do. After a couple of seconds, she sighed in surrender and said, "Okay, okay, I'll pick some up before I go home."

Goodbyes were said and the call was ended, which left Kai'Sa pouting in front of her date, who shifted on her chair and softly cleared her throat. The dancer raised her head and had this apologetic look in her stunning amethyst gaze. Oh, Sivir identified that look easily enough. She's sure the date was about to end.

"Hey, Sivir, listen. This date has honestly been the greatest I've been in and I know how this kinda looks like, but I want you to know...-"

"It's been fun." Sivir cut off, smiling reassuringly. "And don't worry, based from the call you took, it looks like someone will be owing you a favor real soon."

Kai'Sa chuckled, feeling massively relieved that Sivir wasn't taking her abrupt need to leave as some sort of pathetic excuse to end their date. If she was to be completely honest, she was having the time of her life with the brown-haired beauty. It felt a bit saddening to see it all come to an end.

"So," Sivir stood up and placed a hand on her hip as she looked at Kai'Sa with a playful face. "how many pizzas do you need, ma'am?"

"You're not even working right now." Kai'Sa said, holding in her laughter.

"Exactly what she said." Galio interrupted, standing behind Sivir, who he had just cut off without meaning to. He pushed Sivir gently but enough for her to settle back on her chair at the table. "Now, while you two enjoy this treat that I will be taking out of  _Sivir's_  paycheck,"

"Hey!" Sivir cried out, wearing a cute pout she tried convincing her boss with otherwise.

"why don't I take this order of yours?" Galio finished with that friendly grin of his, completely ignoring Sivir's cry of protest as he placed the bowl of banana split on the center of the table.

"Oh, uh," Kai'Sa scratched the back of her head, smiling with a bit of embarrassment. "can you make five pizzas in half an hour?"

"Little lady, that's nothing! I'll get it ready in twenty!" Galio laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "What flavors did you have in mind?"

"Uhh... anything?"

"Alright then," Before leaving, Galio turned to Sivir and gave her head a few good pats. "you should date her more often, Sivir. She's a nice girl  _and_  a good-paying customer."

"Boss!" Sivir blushed in embarrassment, while Kai'Sa just laughed in reaction. Galio walked away with his laughter booming in the entire restaurant, leaving Sivir to flush red like there's no tomorrow in front of the giggling dancer.

"Hey," Kai'Sa started when Galio was finally out of sight. "maybe our date doesn't really have to end so soon."

"Huh?" Sivir immediately adjusted herself on her seat, especially when she saw Kai'Sa take the  _only_  spoon on the bowl. She's pretty sure Galio provided only one spoon on purpose.

"I mean, not only do we have to finish this ice cream you  _generously_ ordered," Kai'Sa jokingly said. "but maybe you want to come with me back home?"

"With you? At your house? At your own... room?" Sivir was awfully specific with her interpretation of Kai'Sa's invitation, which made the choreographer take a turn in blushing.

"I didn't mean anything inappropriate or anything! I was just thinking we could talk some more and all. I could give you a ride back home, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Going to Kai'Sa's home? The K/DA penthouse? Sivir felt like this was probably every K/DA fan's ultimate dream. She wasn't exactly an obsessed fan of theirs, but she did develop a liking towards their music. Of course the fondness she possessed for the lovable dancer of their group was also another thing to consider.

Heck, this day just kept getting better and better.

"Yeah, sure!" Sivir couldn't succeed in toning her excitement down, even if she had tried. "I'd like to come with you. To talk, yeah."

Honestly speaking though, even if they're saying they both wanted to just talk, their inner desires could surely say otherwise. Such can wait though. For now, they both wanted nothing more but to get to know each other and become closer than ever.

That, and Sivir had to figure out how she could keep her blush at bay once Kai'Sa thinks about literally spoon-feeding her.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Adjusting the scarf around her neck, shifting her hold on the paper bag she had in her arms and eyes wandering around the interior of the elevator, Evelynn was wordlessly attempting to appear as interested as she could as Akali gushed about Kayle and how the rock artist was one of the most  _'perfect'_  celebrities out there. It was a statement she clearly thought otherwise, but she chose to keep her opinions to herself.

After the diva had broken the news about Pentakill's unexpected visit at their abode, Akali's fangirling worsened and kept telling Evelynn how amazing the blonde idol was. In fact, she's pretty sure she had heard the part about Kayle fighting a dragon in a music video for the third time ever since they even began discussing Pentakill initially.

Don't get her wrong, she respected Kayle and acknowledged the talent she clearly had. The rock singer wouldn't be able to make it through the industry if she didn't have what it takes in the first place, so Evelynn gave her enough credit when it comes to that.

The only thing stopping Evelynn from openly frowning was the eager and massively blinding smile Akali was donning. The rapper looked and acted like she had been awarded the title of  _'Best Rapper in Asia'_ , a label Evelynn already deemed her worthy to be referred to. With such a purely innocent and enthusiastic expression, how could Evelynn bring herself to rain on her parade?

"The car parked in front of the building, that was theirs, wasn't it?" Akali asked excitedly as the elevator came to a halt on their floor.

"You mean the huge monster truck that had an icon of Pentakill painted on the doors? Oh, who knows..." Evelynn half a sarcastically quipped, giving Akali a little smirk and a bump on the hip before strutting out of the lift as soon as the doors parted open for them.

"Very funny." Akali adorably pouted as she followed after Evelynn, careful not to shake the bag of bottles of soda she had in hand. "Hey, you've met Pentakill, right?"

"At least a couple of times. Mainly because of Karthus," Evelynn lightly shrugged. "but I've never met them all at once."

"How are they? Are they nice? Or are they rude punks like how some magazines describe them?"

"Do you actually believe what they say in the tabloids?" Evelynn asked with amusement, withdrawing her key to the penthouse from her pocket.

Akali furiously shook her head. "'Course not! They're usually made-up gossip, right? I'm pretty sure Kayle is actually nice once we get to know her."

"Hmm, I suppose."

Their talk came to a stop once Evelynn unlocked the door and they both entered their home, deep-voiced laughters mixing with Kayle and Ahri's more feminine chuckles and giggles. The rapper once again was the first to walk through the door, closely being tailed by the diva, who closed the door behind her.

Only a few steps and they were finally walking into the area of the living room, where their eyes landed on Ahri, who was seated on one of the armchairs, socializing with the members of the legendary rock band, Pentakill. While Karthus, Yorick and Olaf occupied the L-shaped couch, Mordekaiser was leaning on the nearby wall and Kayle was sitting on one of the two slots of the two-seater couch.

"Look who decided to finally show up!" Karthus abruptly announced the pair's arrival with a gesture of a hand, nodding his head at Akali's direction for a second before he gave a crooked grin at the other female.

While a few  _"Hey, Eve."_ and  _"Hey, it's Evelynn!"_ came from the other male idols, Kayle gave Evelynn a wave and a little  _"Heya!"_  before finally turning the rock band's attention to the youngest artist in the room.

"You're Akali, right?" Kayle asked with a little grin, one arm resting on top of the backrest of the sofa she's on.

"You know me?" Akali returned the question with a query of her own, genuine surprised plastered all over her face as she stared back with disbelief. "As in, you  _actually_  know me?"

Kayle chuckled while her other bandmates laughed, Mordekaiser's deep snickering being the most audible from the men. "Why wouldn't I know the  _best_   _rapper_  in Asia?"

Akali's cheeks colored. "B-Best rapper? In Asia? Wait, me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, uhh," Akali laughed sheepishly as she scraped one of the soles of her shoes on the floor. "don't you think that's a bit too much? You're giving me too much credit."

"No, she's not." Karthus interjected, waving off Akali's doubts. "Kayle here hates rap,"

"Eh?" Okay, Akali was confused. If her idol hates rap, then why was she giving her  _that_  title? Was it because her raps suck and that this was Kayle's way of telling her that she's the worst artist in the music industry of Asia?

"which proves that you're the best rapper in Asia. In  _her_  eyes, at least." Karthus completed with a small laugh. "Even though Kayle here isn't a fan of rap, the ones you wrote always have a room in her playlist."

"Especially the one in  _POP/STARS_." Olaf added with a grin. "Kayle always played that song on repeat in the truck when it practically blew up the internet. In her eyes, you're  _the_  best rapper. Probably around the whole world, even."

"You're honestly my favorite in K/DA." Kayle admitted with a shrug. "Not gonna lie about that."

"I can say the same to you!" Akali immediately said, feeling like one of her greatest dreams was coming true. "In the entire Pentakill,  _you're_ my idol! Have been ever since you joined them."

Chuckling again, Kayle offered a little smirk as she said, "Flattered."

"Sit with your idol, then." Yorick suggested, glancing at the remaining space beside the blonde rock singer. "Pretty sure she wouldn't mind."

Once that offer was brought up and handed to her, Akali took it without even batting an eyelash. She hopped onto the spot beside Kayle, her eyes sparkling visibly with the eager feeling she had coursing throughout her whole body. Here she was, sitting right beside the rock artist she merely used to look at through posters, none of them being signed at all.

It was unbelievable how much can change in just a couple of years.

While Akali seemed to have become very absorbed with her seatmate's words, Ahri was glancing between the rapper and the siren the former had  _'abandoned'_  without a single glance over her shoulder. The smile the FOXY model had on her lips remained, but inside, she was growing a bit nervous with the tension only she seemed to be noticing.

Evelynn was talking to Karthus and the others, answering and asking a few questions here and there and looking perfectly at ease. What no one noticed though was how the hand of the arm wound around the paper bag she was carrying was clutching the crinkling material. Ahri was sure that the paper would soon tear any moment now, which was why she stood up and called for Evelynn's attention.

"Hey, Eve, how 'bout you help me pour our guests some drinks?" Ahri asked, intending on getting her friend far from the sight of Akali and Kayle, a scene she assumed was the cause of the wordless gripping.

"I don't see why not." Evelynn replied with a nod, voice not at all betraying her and exposing the jealousy stirring within her.

Ahri had just vacated her seat and approached the amber-eyed vocalist when said woman took a step towards Akali and made a move to take the bag of drinks the freestyler still had in her possession. The action prompted the two conversing artists to stop and turn to Evelynn, who casually smiled back in response.

"Hand me the drinks, darling." Evelynn said as she retrieved the bag of beverages from the rapper. "Wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your idol."

Instead of picking up the subtle jealous tone in the diva's voice, Akali smiled back and willingly surrendered the drinks to Evelynn, who had to stop her eye from twitching at how quick Akali seemed to react just to continue her talk with Kayle as soon as possible.

Evelynn took a breath as she pulled away and made her way to the kitchen with Ahri following. Once they were inside, the K/DA leader was immensely thankful Olaf's booming laughter muted the sound of Evelynn slamming the bags on the kitchen island. If the drummer hadn't let out such a loud reaction to whatever Mordekaiser had said, then they probably would have heard the rough landing of the bottles on the counter top.

"Eve, are you...-"

"Not a word." Evelynn cut off without even the briefest glance towards Ahri, unpacking the bottles of soda one by one.

"Oh come on, Eve." Ahri gave a little smile before she turned around and placed a couple of glasses on a serving tray, which she placed beside the bottles. "She's just excited to meet her longtime idol."

"I'd say that I don't know what you're talking about, but it's probably a waste of breath."

"You're jealous," Ahri was like a car with no brakes and with her words, she ran over Evelynn without an ounce of mercy. She even backed up to make sure she did do such when she added, "and you're annoyed that Akali can't seem to take a hint."

"Well, what can I do to match up with such a  _high_   _honor_  Kayle has?" Evelynn sarcastically asked as she rolled her eyes when she turned away to withdraw the ice tray from the refrigerator. "Besides, I won't ruin this for her. If Akali wants to spend the entire day with Kayle, then fine."

"Awww!" Ahri almost skipped around the island, her arms wrapping around Evelynn to envelop the older singer in a comforting hug. The diva had just pulled out the tray of ice and closed the fridge door when Ahri suddenly latched herself behind her and perch her chin over her right shoulder. "You look absolutely adorable being jealous and all."

"It's not funny." Came the soft grunt-like mutter.

"I'm not saying it is."

"Yes, and embracing me like this would  _actually_  comfort me. How nice." The sarcasm was there, but it was disregarded when the arms around her tightened a bit.

"It  _is_  comforting, isn't it?" Ahri asked with a little teasing smile, which slowly faded to a sincere one when she received no other replies from her friend.

If Evelynn truly found the hug bothersome, then she's not one to be shy in making her displeasure be unnoticed. Judging by the way her body relaxed from its rigid state and the lack of attempts in removing the arms wound around her, Ahri knew Evelynn was welcoming the hug and it was certainly not because she had no choice, but mainly because she actually liked it. That, and she was somehow needing some assurance right now. It's a need she had no intention in vocalizing, and she actually didn't have to. Ahri seemed to be all over it already.

"Don't think too much about it." Ahri's teasing was replaced with a much genuine tone, her hands rubbing the sides of Evelynn's midriff as a gesture of comfort.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Evelynn asked as she started scooping one ice cube after another in the glasses. "Even before all of this, I've already been overthinking everything when it comes to her."

"Well, you have to try harder now."

"And that's what I'm doing."

Ahri delicately sighed as she unwrapped her arms around her friend and went back to her previous place, grabbing one of the large bottles of soda and unscrewing its cap. While she did such easy act, she audited Evelynn's current expression.

Eyebrows slightly furrowed, lips pursed too firmly to be considered relaxed and eyes seemingly attempting to melt the ice cubes she was dropping in the glasses. Despite the findings of her observation, Ahri knew her friend wouldn't do anything embarrassing.

Sure, Evelynn loved causing a scene and having everyone's attention on her, but when it came to these kinds of situations, the diva knew the lines she can and shouldn't cross. That thought alone was enough to tell Ahri that no drama will erupt during Pentakill's visit, but she couldn't confidentially say the same once the rock band takes their leave later on.

It was a bit heartbreaking for her though. She can see how much this particular type of jealousy was affecting her friend. Evelynn was never really the kind of person to easily handle love as if she's used to it, because she didn't really know the emotion itself and what it can make her feel. Even though Ahri didn't know the whole story behind Evelynn and the rumors concerning her issues with her parents, she sure did have more than a single clue about it.

"Ahri, can you do me a favor?" Evelynn abruptly asked, snatching Ahri out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ahri smoothly responded back. "What is it, Eve?"

"If the others ask where I am, tell them I'm resting in my quarters." Evelynn told her, explaining as she took the bottle Ahri opened and started pouring the bubbly drinks in the ice-filled glasses. "Due to a recent happening, my back is suffering an ache I'd very much like to disappear as soon as possible."

"Oh come on, Eve."

"I'm not running away." Evelynn said, giving Ahri a little look. "I merely want to use my time wisely and care for myself rather than waste it by socializing."

"What about Karthus?" Ahri tried convincing, wearing a small pout on her lips. "Don't you want to talk with him a bit? Catch up a little?"

Evelynn finished pouring the contents of at least two bottles of soda when she filled all the glasses on the tray, capping the pieces of recyclable plastic once she was done. She set it aside before looking up to Ahri, hands carefully sliding the tray closer to the model.

"I'm not in the mood."

With that, Ahri was left to take the tray of drinks to their guests, while Evelynn stepped out of the kitchen and went up the staircase without making much of a sound and taking anyone's notice but the leader of the rock band.

By the time Ahri carried the tray of drinks out, hers and Karthus' eyes instantly connected. She instantly knew that Evelynn's escape was discovered by the older man. She placed the tray on the coffee table, distributing the drinks to the others with the help of Yorick. Once everyone had their beverages, it's as if everything was scheduled and planned, especially when the door swung open and Kai'Sa walked in.

Ahri regarded the dancer with mild surprise.

Kai'Sa was  _not_  alone.

Right beside her, a tanned, brown-haired and blue-eyed female at the same age as the dancer can be found, face lightly reddening when all eyes turned to the two of them. Out of the duo though, Kai'Sa was the first to recover and speak up.

"Hey, guys." Kai'Sa greeted with a little shy grin, gesturing at the boxes of pizza Sivir was carrying. "Pizza's here."

Thanks to their arrival, everyone's attention was focused on acquiring their own slices of pizza and somehow ending up doing their own thing. While Kayle and Akali returned to their conversation with one another, Kai'Sa and Sivir was somewhat unfortunate enough to end up being seated between Yorick and Olaf.

Karthus stood up from his place and stood beside Ahri, who idled at the spot where Mordekaiser was earlier. The mentioned guitarist was now occupying the FOXY model's armchair and joining in on asking a bunch of questions to Kai'Sa and her companion while he devoured his own pizza slice.

Ahri smiled at the sight, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. It looks like she had accomplished her goal. Akali and Kai'Sa were getting along with the rest of the Pentakill band and the latter seemed to be enjoying their visit in their abode. Not only that, but the girl Kai'Sa brought home with her looks to be succeeding in getting a few laughs out of the drummer and the two guitarists.

Now, the only problem was...

"Where's Evelynn?" Karthus asked her, taking a tiny bite from the slice he had in hand.

"Ah, she's..." Ahri shifted her footing, recalling what her friend had told her. She smiled a tad bit sheepishly at the man as she pointed upward and said, "...she's upstairs. She said she has a backache and wanted to rest up for now."

"She's not in the mood to talk, then."

Ahri can somehow see now why Evelynn was inspired by Karthus. The rock leader seem to know the diva more than most people would assume. "...Yeah, pretty much."

"Is there something else that's been bothering her other than not being  _'in the mood'_?"

"Hah?" Ahri tilted her head. The tone Karthus was using implied that he knew something she might not be too informed about. "Is there something else I'm forgetting or...?"

Karthus sighed and turned to look at the honey-eyed singer. "Do you girls have any plans for the day after tomorrow?"

"Plans?"

Once again, the white-haired man released a sigh, head shaking before he took another bite from his pizza, which gave Ahri a chance to think about his question for a moment to try and decipher what he meant with it. Was it an invitation or what?

"Give her this, will you?" Karthus reached inside one of the pockets of his pants, withdrawing a small black case outlined with gold. "I didn't have any time in having it wrapped, but I'm quite sure she won't mind."

"What's this?" Ahri took the case and eyed it with wonder and awe. Just by staring at it, she knew whatever it was inside was worth a huge fortune.

"Since she won't be coming down anytime soon, then I suppose I can only have you give her my advance gift. It's one of the main reasons why we chose to drop by here. It wasn't all just for Sona's apartment key."

"This... What's this advance gift for?"

Karthus, who was just about to take a drink from his cola, lowered the glass again, gaze returning to the pop artist. "Don't tell me you don't know."

As much as Ahri didn't want to, all she could say was, "Don't know what?"

For the third time, Karthus sighed, head shaking. "Of course she wouldn't say a thing about  _it_. It's expected, I suppose."

"Wait, wait, what don't I know?" Ahri asked, hoping Pentakill's lead vocalist would just tell whatever it was he was describing.

"At least a day from now, it's the date when dear little Eve was born."

Ahri immediately pursed her lips to prevent herself from reacting vocally and calling the other's attention with it. She stared at Karthus with wide eyes, wordlessly blinking as she mulled over the piece of information he had just shared with her.

"Eve's birthday?" Ahri uttered ever so quietly in shock, earning a nod from the man standing beside her.

"That's what I was referring to when I asked what else was bothering her." Karthus then shrugged as he brought his drink close to his lips and added, "That, and I guess if her parents have called lately."

"Well... I'm not really sure about her parents calling. We haven't gotten any calls from any of them through the landline, but they might've contacted her through her phone."

"I'm sure they'll call." Karthus said after he gulped down a mouthful of sofa, scoffing. "Especially with her father and mother being nominated for another  _Best Director_ and  _Best Actress_ award."

"When's the award?"

Karthus had this sarcastic curve on the corner of his lips as he murmured, "Evelynn's birthday."

"You mean..." Ahri momentarily stopped, remembering the date of the  _Academy Awards_. It was this week, and just like what Karthus had said, it was going to be held on the same date of Evelynn's birthday.

"Just give her that box." Karthus said, shifting the focus of their conversation back to the case he handed her. "I'm sure that'll bring a smile on her face, even if it's just for a moment."

Ahri nodded and stored the case in her pocket, intending to give it to Evelynn once the Pentakill takes their leave. As Karthus left her side to talk to Mordekaiser about something, Ahri couldn't help but think about what she recently learned from a fellow band leader.

Evelynn always held herself as if her entire life was as perfect as everyone desired to be, not much on the romance thing since she told Ahri about her situation with Akali, but still. Somehow, Evelynn's life was perfect. Although Ahri probably should have noticed that it was  _too perfect_ , especially with how Evelynn presented it to them and the media.

Maybe Ahri should try having a little personal talk with the diva. Apparently, her conversation with Karthus made her realize how much she doesn't know about the amber-eyed woman. It made her feel like a shitty friend, honestly.

" _Aigo_..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

To say that the rapper was having one of the greatest times of her life would probably the least, for she felt like one of her dreams had come true. It may or may not be because she's been talking nonstop with Kayle ever since she had sat down beside the blonde rocker, who has been nothing but nice to her.

Kayle had told her about her younger sister Morgana, who's actually one of the main actors in the famous TV series  _'The Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_ , and how much she and the actress were trying to patch things up between them ever since Kayle herself had gotten into the whole punk rock scene in her life.

From what Akali can remember, Kayle and Morgana came from an extremely conservative and religious family, so when the younger female had accepted an acting role that required her to show a great amount of skin to the public, their parents threatened to disown her if she pursued that path in her career.

Long story short, Kayle had once been on the same side as her parents but was now seeing everything from Morgana's perspective. Ever since she started doing such, she and her sibling were finally able to reconnect and become close once again.

Akali now understood why Kayle can usually be seen  _'flying'_  or fighting mythical creatures, specifically dragons, in their music videos. In the blonde's point of view, it was her way in showing how proud she was of her sister being a part of such a successful TV show that has earned many awards ever since it was aired and released.

Now though, between the two of them, it was Akali's turn in telling her own stories. She had told Kayle about how she became her total favorite in the band and how she always dreamed of meeting her like how she finally achieved that said dream. The rock vocalist chuckled and shook her head, cheeks blushing with the lightest pink tint barely visible to the naked eye.

"And I really, really,  _really_  love your vocals in the new single you guys released. The lyrics in that song were just incredible." Akali said, hearing the song she was describing echoing in her head as she remembered its tune.

" _Awake and Alive_?" Yorick quipped, overhearing the freestyler's words.

"Hell, I know we sang that song, but even I love it." Mordekaiser commented, a rumbling chuckle leaving his lips.

"Actually," Kayle looked over her shoulder and pointed a finger at Karthus. "Karthus, didn't you write that song yourself?"

Karthus, who was talking to Ahri and Olaf about a topic that came along the lines of recording music, turned his attention to his fellow Pentakill, raising an eyebrow as he swiftly caught on to what they're talking about in the first place. Of course he chose to confirm before anything else. "What song?"

"Awake and Alive." Akali, Kayle, Yorick and Mordekaiser chorused unintentionally, their eyes stuck on Pentakill's very own leader.

"Ah, that." Karthus let out a throaty laugh as he shook his head. "I can't take all the credit. I composed the music and added one or two lines in the beginning, but that's it."

"Then," Yorick shifted on his seat as he asked, "who was the writer of the lyrics?"

"Evelynn."

Akali's form snapped into attention, hearing the diva's name be given as an answer to the question all of them were curious about. She stared at the rock singer with eyes wide in awe while her mind played the song they were discussing in her thoughts.

Did that mean all this time she was actually listening to a song written by the person she had been holding hands with a couple of hours ago?

The same person that claimed she wanted to do...  _explicit_  things to her?

The same person that was now noticeably  _missing_.

Akali looked around, only taking notice just now that one certain artist was not present with them in the living area. Honestly, she was surprised that she got so absorbed with Kayle's presence that she actually forgot about Evelynn.

"Speaking of Eve," After another scan, she turned her gaze towards Ahri and asked, "hey, Ahri, where is she?"

"Ah, well, Eve decided to retire in her room due to the back pain she apparently has."

"That woman deserves all the rest in the world." Mordekaiser commented, earning nods from his fellow bandmates. "Her name never disappears from the tabloids, so it must be stressful for her."

"She's not one to care for those trash articles." Karthus said, scoffing and shaking his head. "Those paparazzis just can't do anything right."

"Now that Morde here mentioned resting," Kayle pushed herself off her seat, rolling her shoulders and sighing in satisfaction at the clicking of her bones. "I think we should give these girls their house back. It's already six o'clock and technically, we still have a lot to do."

Ahri laughed and waved it off, not really finding their presence a nuisance. Kai'Sa and Sivir, who had somehow snuck out of their place between the rock idols, stopped their plans in heading to the dancer's room and gave their bids of farewell to the guests.

"Yeah," Olaf laughed. "I bet they miss the peace and quiet already."

"That, and we still have to unpack once we get to Sona's apartment." Yorick reminded as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait!" Akali shot off her seat, facing Kayle with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Is it alright if you sign my jacket first before you leave?"

Kayle pointed at the jacket she was wearing now. "That one?"

"No, not this one. I meant my K/DA jacket. Could you, uh, wait here for sec?" Akali flashed a sheepish grin before darting off towards the stairs, loud thuds echoing on the glass of the staircase as she climbed it hurriedly.

Within a minute, Akali had retrieved her K/DA jacket from her closet and a silver sharpie from her desk, hastily running back down the first floor of their home. When she returned to the group, she found Ahri escorting them to the front door while Kai'Sa and Sivir decided to clean up at the living room together.

"Kayle!" Akali called out, dashing towards her longtime idol with excitement. She held up the violet jacket and the pen she had in hand, wordlessly asking her to sign the clothing.

Kayle couldn't help but laugh at her eager display, taking the two items from her possession and using Mordekaiser's back as a makeshift table. With a smile on her dark-painted lips, Kayle signed her name over the gold dragon imprint before returning the coat and pen to its owner.

"Is that good enough for you?"

Akali accepted her belongings back in her clutches, grinning widely. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"See you around." Kayle bid, waving and offering one last smile before following Olaf out of the door.

"Tell Morg I loved her confrontation scene with the warriors in the last episode!" Ahri called out, earning a laugh and a nod from the older sister of the mentioned actress.

"I'll pass the message!"

Akali continued waving goodbye to the rock group until her own band's leader left the penthouse and led their visitors to the elevator. As she absently watched Ahri say whatever it was she was saying to the rockstars, she tightly held the newly-signed jacket of hers against her chest.

Her greatest idol, Kayle of Pentakill, had just  _signed_  her jacket. Not only that, but she had the chance to actually have a full-blown conversation with the woman herself! It was just  _unbelievable_.

It was completely mind-blowing for her...

Excitement shot up from within.

...and she absolutely needed to tell Evelynn about it!

Akali was just about to rush back upstairs to do just that, but she halted mid-step when she remembered the fact that Kai'Sa had just brought someone home with her. One that she assumed was the Sivir woman she spoke about going on a date with.

Inching towards the location of the pair, Akali reentered the living room and found herself walking into a scene that looks like it was never meant for anyone to see but the people involved in the display itself.

Sivir had her back on the sofa, while Kai'Sa was on top of her in a very,  _ahem_ , unexpected position. The two described females shot their attention to the rapper, who immediately raised her hands in front of her as she backed away and began heading to the direction of the stairway.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Kai'Sa's face was red in a blink of an eye. The dancer scrambled off of the pizza girl, calling after Akali. "Hey! Akali! Wait! It's not what you think!"

"Don't mind me!" Akali called back as she quickly went up the steps. "Keep doing what you're doing!"

Once upstairs, Akali snickered to herself as she imagined her friend and the girl she's with blushing madly, especially once Ahri herself comes back and starts getting to know Sivir. She highly doubted their leader would let the pizza girl off the hook so easily. Not that Ahri was planning on threatening Sivir or anything like that, but Akali was sure the FOXY model would bring up the ups and downs of dating a celebrity.

Well, that wasn't  _her_  issue to handle.

Right now, Akali had only one thing in mind and that was to tell Evelynn everything she and Kayle spoke about and that her idol had actually signed her K/DA jacket. The thought itself was already making her excitement bubble even more inside of her.

Knocking a couple of times on the diva's door, Akali couldn't bear to just wait for an invitation. Instead of staying outside until she got the permission to enter, she twisted the door knob and opened the door, walking in and closing the panel as soon as she was inside.

All it took was a swift scan of the bedroom for her to find the woman that had been absent nearly the entire visit of Pentakill in their penthouse.

Evelynn was on the massage chair positioned in front of the glass wall overlooking the view of the city, the said furniture rumbling lowly as it massaged its occupant with the remote-controlled rollers built within its frame. The backrest was slightly reclined back and it was enough for Akali to spot the top of Evelynn's head. She's not sure if the vocalist was awake or not though.

"Eve?" Akali called the siren's name in a soft manner, approaching. Her gaze wandered for a fair amount of time around Evelynn's cleavage, which was generously in display thanks to the fitted grey tank top she was wearing.

Akali's attention would dart for a couple of split-seconds to Evelynn's legs, a sight that made her face a bit warm. The presently relaxing singer had nothing covering the part below her waist but a pair of purplish-red standard panties, which explained why those long legs of hers were in full display for the world to see.

The rapper's steps halted when she was finally standing at the front right of the chair itself, sure that the other woman would sense her presence and see her immediately from where she was idling. Her eyes instantly brightened once Evelynn, whose own eyes were closed a moment ago, opened and met hers in a heartbeat.

"Rogue." Evelynn greeted, eyes closing again and a quiet breath of mild relaxation leaving her. "How was your little meet with Kayle?"

As if Akali was a grenade and the question that was asked of her was the safety ring being plucked away from her, the rapper practically exploded right in front of the magenta-haired singer, who reopened her eyes again to watch Akali pace around in front of her while retelling everything she and her idol spoke about.

"I always knew she was cool, but not  _that_  cool!"

That beaming, enthusiastic expression on the freestyler's face was enough to light up even the darkest part of the Earth and being given the honor to see it firsthand was something Evelynn silently basked in.

"She told me about why they used dragons in music videos and she even told me about how she keeps up with the guys when it comes to concerts!"

Even though the siren didn't like the fact that Akali was somehow going crazy about Kayle, the bright-eyed expression on that charming face of hers was seemingly enough to keep her jealousy somewhat at bay.

"And do you know what's the greatest?"

"Hmm, what?" Evelynn humored, patiently waiting for Akali's continuation.

With a wide smile and an excited sparkle in her striking azures, Akali held up her jacket in front of Evelynn and presented the huge silver-colored signature Kayle had written over the centerpiece design of the clothing itself.

"She signed my jacket!"

Alright, Evelynn was getting tired of this fangirling. It was just a stupid, in her opinion, signature, yet Akali was acting as if it was the greatest of the great. As much as she wanted the blue-eyed female to be skipping around as if there was nothing to be concerned about, it was taking its toll on her. She needed to put a stop to it now, or else she'll probably lose her mind at this point. Of course she intended doing that her way.

"Rogue, can you give me something I could write with?" Evelynn abruptly asked as she lifted the backrest up with the control panel, her sudden inquiry causing Akali to lower the jacket to peek over it.

"A pen?" Slightly confused, Akali offered the sharpie that was used earlier. "Here."

Evelynn hummed as she took the pen, auditing it for a moment before shaking her head and handing it back to the rapper. "No, I don't like this one."

"Uhh, then...-"

"Be a darling and get one of the markers in the drawer of my vanity." Evelynn briefly gestured towards her vanity table, prompting Akali to slowly nod and do what the diva was asking of her.

The sharpie was set down on top of the table before she pulled the drawer open, revealing various cosmetics that were neatly arranged and stored by its owner who was none other than the siren situated on the massage chair.

It only took a second or two before her eyes landed on the glass case filled with body markers that look like they're the types experts of the makeup department use. Akali gawked in light amazement for a few seconds before she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Hey, Eve, there aren't really any  _writing_  pens here. Just a couple of body markers."

"That'll do."

"Okay, well... what color do you want me to get, then?"

"Hmm..." Evelynn slowly tilted her head in contemplation before saying, "Choose for me, darling."

Nodding quietly, Akali opened up the case and picked up the color that shared a similar shade to Evelynn's hair. She's sure the diva would like this one. After all, she did also say Akali can choose for her.

The drawer was closed and Akali immediately walked up to the person that requested the marker. Once beside the vibrating chair, Akali placed the slim object on the open palm of the older woman, who smiled the moment she had it in her grasp.

"Good. Now, I have one important request I need you to follow." Evelynn pushed the off button, tapping a few more things on the touch-sensitive control panel. The protruding cushions retracted back until the massage chair looked like a normal recliner. It still looked expensive, but it didn't seem as extravagant as it was a second ago.

"What is it?"

Evelynn lifted her gaze from the marker she was toying with in her hands, and the moment their gazes connected, Akali felt something drop in her stomach. Even though the other female had yet to say anything, the brown-haired artist knew that look.

Eyes narrowed slightly, lips shaped in an imperceptible line and ambers darkened and at the same time blazing wildly with flames of absolute desire, Evelynn had plans for her, and she was about to hear and discover what it was in the next moment that followed.

"Strip."

.....

.....

.....

Did Akali's heart stop?

No?

For at least a second, probably.

Based from the standing posture she's still in and the consciousness she currently had, it looks like she was still alive and had not died from utter shock caused by the one-word request the goddess before her had just said.

No, it wasn't a request. Who was Evelynn kidding?

That was an order.

A  _command_.

Akali could only blink at Evelynn, shock written all over her face. Regardless of her facial expression, the magenta-haired woman stared back at her with a cool façade that caused Akali's heart to pick up with unbelievable speed. It felt as if she had just blinked merely once and all of a sudden she felt like she was about faint any moment now.

"W-What?"

"I said," Evelynn held her gaze ever so intently, rooting Akali in place with that look full of unfiltered lust. The hunger was there. Clear. Evident. Completely  _comprehensible_. "strip."

"W-W-Wait, did I hear you right? Did you just tell me to take off my clothes?"

Gaze solidly held under the captivity of blazing amber irises, heart practically deafening her with its roar-like beating and whole body still entirely consumed by shock, Akali received a reply that caused her lust to course through her system like a surge of electricity.

"Did you hear me stutter?"

No, she didn't, but Akali couldn't find the voice to vocally provide a reply. Unable to speak all of a sudden, the freestyler chose to resort in shaking her head to at least provide a response.

"Don't worry,"

And there it was...

The smirk that represented nothing but sex, absolute desire and  _sex_. Yes, the latter needed to be repeated twice, for that smirk was too sinful to be even considered human at this point. It deserved  _that_  much emphasis.

"you'll only need to strip until you're left in nothing but..." Evelynn reached forward and slipped two fingers into Akali's pants, fishing and stretching out a part of Akali's underwear before letting it snap back against her skin. "... _this_."

"What... What about my bra?"

That devilish smirk widened.

" _Only_  your panties." Evelynn firmly said, giving Akali a daring look. "Nothing else."

Akali gulped visibly and audibly.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Akali was still clothed and it prompted Evelynn in clicking her tongue in displeasure.

"Don't make me count, Rogue. Either you remove them yourself or I tear them into tatters. Unless..." Evelynn felt Akali suck in a breath when she traced the outline of the zipper with a fingertip. "...this is too much for you?"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Akali shook her head.

"No... it isn't."

The lack of stutter she presented was honestly commendable. Akali felt like her chest was about to burst open thanks to the frantically raging heart inside of her. It was beating too fast and she was so sure her face was completely shaded with red.

The smirk widened even more, showing how pleased Evelynn was with her reply.

"Alright then," Marker being waved at her, Evelynn finished with, "off with those clothes."

Oh dear God, Evelynn was serious.

"You can start with your shoes."

Yep, the diva was  _fucking_  serious.

Not really knowing what else to do or intending to show any protests, the latter being primarily nonexistent, Akali did what Evelynn just told her to do. She removed her boots first, pulling off her socks once both of her feet were exposed.

"The jacket."

Without even saying a single word, Akali complied and unzipped the jacket she's been keeping on, once again presenting the kiss marks littering her exposed chest area. A delighted gleam sparkled in the diva's eyes once she caught sight of the trail she had left. It was  _her_  that left them, no one else.

"Shirt, off."

The tank top was held from the hem and yanked over her head by Akali herself, dropping the clothing on the floor and right on top of the two jackets.

"Pants."

As Akali unbuttoned her pants, she couldn't help but think why she wasn't doing anything else but obeying Evelynn's orders. Oh, maybe it was because something massively intimate was about to happen between her and the goddess observing her disrobe right now.

When she peeled her jeans down and exposed her legs, she heard a low chuckle come from her lone spectator, which prompted her to briefly look up and be rewarded with that swoon-worthy smirk. Hurriedly, she finished removing her pants, stepping out of it and nudging it towards the growing pile of clothes on the ground.

Self-consciously, Akali wound her arms around herself, hands brushing over the unclad parts of her body in the process. Once she had her arms crossed in front of her and her fingers feebly feeling over her skin, she felt her face grow hotter as she raised her head and refocused her gaze to Evelynn, who quirked an eyebrow at her as she flicked her eyes down to the strapless bra Akali was still wearing.

Despite the process of stripping being incomplete, Evelynn nodded and beckoned the rapper to come near with a finger. Akali quietly cleared her throat, feeling like it was too clogged with her nervousness for air to pass through and allow her to breathe properly.

By the time she was literally standing directly in front of Evelynn, the amber-eyed beauty made a circular motion with her finger as she said, "Turn around."

"Okay..." With that adorable flushed face of hers, Akali spun around until her back was facing the other female. "Eve?"

"Yes, darling?"

_'Are we going to do it?'_  Akali heard herself ask in her thoughts, voice dripping with wanton need and desperation. How she wanted to utter that question and acquire the answer she was hoping for. She had yet to  _'acquaint'_  herself with the acts involved in two women being physically intimate in the bedroom, but she was hoping she could keep up with Evelynn if they were to do it in the minute that will soon follow.

"...I'm nervous." Came her confession before she could do anything about it.

An audible breath left her lips once Evelynn gently reached from behind her and placed a hand over her abdomen, slowly pulling her back and wordlessly telling her to sit down on her lap.

"Don't be."

With another breath, this one much shakier than the previous, Akali fell backwards and landed on Evelynn's bare lap, instantly feeling the diva pull her close with one arm secured around her waist. She suppressed a shudder once she felt Evelynn press over her back, those magnificent yet still covered breasts of hers mashing softly against her.

"Do you know why I asked you to strip in the first place?" Evelynn asked her in a hushed whisper as soon as she had perched her chin on her bare right shoulder.

Akali shook her head. "Not really..."

"You see, darling, I haven't been feeling well."

"W-What do you mean?" Damn it, the feeling of the beauty's lips nibbling on her ear was too distracting. Akali couldn't even steady her voice properly.

"I've been feeling rather...  _troubled_  lately."

Akali hesitantly looked over her shoulder when Evelynn removed her chin from its resting place, her eyes carefully watching the diva uncap the pen she had in hand. The beating of her heart accelerated with each second that passed with her watching Evelynn twirl the marker a few times in her grasp before meeting her gaze with her own.

"And do you know who's responsible for that?"

"W-Who?" She had a clue who, but she felt like she had no choice but to play along.

Evelynn leaned forward for just a second, gave Akali a kiss on the cheek and whispered before retreating again. " _You._ "

Akali abruptly took in a trembling breath moment she felt Evelynn remove the arm away from her waist, swiftly unclasping her bra with one hand, which was quick in grasping her left shoulder firmly soon after. The remaining coverage she had for her chest was yanked to the side before being tossed onto the pile of clothes in front of them.

The cool air of the room caused a light shiver to pass through her almost fully naked body, while her arms had instantly wrapped around her chest to preserve a bit of dignity she still had in that moment.

"Eve, what're you...-"

"Going to do?" Evelynn finished for her, voice holding the tone of mischief.

Akali nodded quietly, feeling Evelynn's thumb brushing over her skin in the gentlest way possible. It was soothing and nerve-wracking at the same time, nearly impossible for the rapper to keep herself from openly squirming.

Not to mention the feeling of Evelynn's gaze on her tattooed back, the siren possessed a full and unhindered view of the dragon painted permanently on her skin. Its appearance was much fiercer looking, especially under the bright light of the diva's quarters.

"Do you know what I felt earlier, hmm?"

"Felt... earlier?"

"Mm-hm. While you were  _preoccupied_ with your... adoration to your idol,"

"Kayle?" Akali asked in with a bit of hesitance and a whole lot of confusion.

Evelynn hummed. "I myself was consumed with a different thought."

A silent beat passed and Akali gasped a tad bit sharply she second the cool tip of the marker touch her back, gliding over her skin and leaving a magenta-colored trail as Evelynn began writing on her back and over the dragon tattoo.

"Or perhaps it would be more accurate if I were to refer to the thought as an unpleasant...  _feeling_."

"Eve...!" Akali sounded as if she panted out the siren's name when she felt the marker making a slim upward loop on her back, the person drawing on her remaining undeterred as she continued with her work.

"I was strongly, absolutely,  _foolishly_..." Each word was given an emphasis, the latter having the most as Evelynn finished signing her very own name on the rapper's back at the same time she completed her point. "...jealous."

"Jealous?" Akali was just about to turn her head to look at Evelynn over her shoulder, only for her to snap her gaze back forward once Evelynn softly blew at the ink of the marker.

"Exactly why I'm doing this."

A moan was suppressed when she felt Evelynn give her signature a Z-shaped underline before capping the body marker and discarding it with a little throw to the direction of the clothes laying on the ground. A shudder shook her form the second she felt Evelynn continuously blow at her marked skin, making sure the ink was dry and will remain undisturbed if it were to be touched in the moment that was about to follow.

"If we're going to proceed with this relationship of ours, then you should know what you'll have to deal with when it comes to situations like earlier."

Confident that the ink was finally dry, Evelynn traced the outline of Akali's midriff before her hands came to a rest on the rapper's hips. She pulled Akali in while she pushed herself forward, chin perching on the freestyler's left shoulder.

Akali forfeited the control over the situation, her body laying back willingly while her head draped until her hair was brushing against the cushion of the backrest. When she started unconsciously adjusting herself on Evelynn's lap, the amber-eyed woman allowed her in doing so and just resorted to securing an arm around her waist to at least make sure she didn't fall off.

"Jealousy and I don't mix well with another, apparently." Evelynn murmured oh so lowly in her ear.

"I... I don't like Kayle  _that_  way..."

"Oh?"

Hands still covering her breasts, Akali was honestly having difficulties in keeping a head that was clear enough for her to provide coherent responses. The hype she was feeling when she met Kayle was gone, only to be replaced by a different form of excitement. An excitement incited by the vixen that had her grasp of seduction embracing her in that moment.

"I find that hard to believe." Evelynn commented, kissing her shoulder a couple of times.

"There's... There's literally nothing..."

"Nothing what, hmm?"

"Eve, there's..." Akali bit her lip for a brief moment, feeling one of Evelynn's hands tracing the outline of her abdominal muscles. "...there's nothing for you to worry... about."

And for a couple of seconds filled with nothing but her trembling and Evelynn's calm breaths, Akali felt like she was about to lose her consciousness with how clouded her mind was with thousands of thoughts, innocent and not.

Evelynn was still quiet, not even giving a single murmur of a word.

.....

.....

.....

"I will make love to you, Rogue." Evelynn delicately whispered all of a sudden, affectionately nuzzling her, nose grazing the outline of her ear. "Soon."

"Eve..."

"Even though I don't know if I'm capable in doing so, I will certainly try in the near future."

"Eve, I want..."

"Shush. I know what you want." Evelynn gently cut her off, voice becoming huskier.  _Sexier_ , even. "That's why..."

Akali's breath hitched and her heart stopped.

"...I'll give you a taste."

Wait, did she just hear that right? Akali had to made sure, but she was too distracted with the hands that moved up and settled over her forehands. They didn't pull her hands away from its place, but they were over hers and they were absolutely warm.

"That is, if you want."

"I do." Was the immediate, firm and sure reply.

Akali surely did not hesitate in giving the signal to proceed. This was what she's been craving for and goddammit, she  _will_  have it. Not a single thing or one would take this opportunity away from her, and thankfully, Evelynn had the same thought in mind.

"Lights on or off?"

First of all, that question honestly sounded so stupid at first. If Akali were to say off, would Evelynn have to ask her to stand and turn off the lights? That would only provide a delay for this heated happening to commence. No way was Akali planning on dragging this longer for her, but she was feeling awfully embarrassed, especially with the lights completely on, which would give Evelynn a total high definition view of her.

"Off...?"

The rapper was already prepared to dash towards the direction of the light switch to get it over with, but then she was filled with a fair amount of surprise once Evelynn clapped twice and the lights of the bed chambers faded nearly to pitch black. Just like that, only the city lights passing through the clear window before them remained as the source of brightness that dimly illuminated the darkened room, nothing else.

"Let us start, shall we?"

Both of Akali's arms stiffened significantly once Evelynn held her wrists and started pulling her hands away from her chest, the feeling of embarrassment getting the best of her. Of course the display she was giving ensued a chuckle from the diva.

"Rogue...-"

"Don't be too rough on them." Akali practically peeped out, face totally red. This was uncharted territory she was about to venture in, so of course she'd be completely in the hands and mercy of the beautiful singer.

Being somewhat amused, Evelynn lightly shook her head and murmured, "I'll be gentle."

Initially, Evelynn had no intentions in feeling  _that_  part of Akali. She had only meant for the other to relax herself and be less rigid, but since the rapper had mentioned it now, well... It was an indirect invitation in her eyes and she was not one to decline such thrilling opportunities.

The siren had yet to make another move when Akali took hold of her own hands and placed them onto the chest she had exposed, which was then covered with Evelynn's own palms. The magenta-haired woman couldn't help but feel her cheeks become a little warm, especially when she felt Akali's nipples harden almost immediately upon skin contact.

"Akali," It was unbelievable how much it affected the rapper whenever Evelynn uttered her name with such a lovingly tender tone and manner. "it will be absolute  _agony_  for me, but I will still ask you one more time. Is this really what you want?"

Was this really what she wanted? Akali immediately tried sorting out her thoughts in her head, her brain working its hardest to search for the right words to say and to come to a final decision. This was her last chance to either continue or to back out.

Was she...

Akali kept her whimper in, especially when Evelynn began to deliberately knead her chest, fingers rubbing and squeezing with nearly a featherlight touch. It was like a deep, physical and heartfelt caress that made her heart flutter within her. It felt like she was a flame and Evelynn's touch was the gasoline that caused her to burn hotter and wilder.

Was she ready?

"Akali?"

With a shaky exhale, Akali reached to the side and stroked the siren's thighs with her quivering fingers, nails occasionally scratching at the soft skin. She leaned in and against the woman behind her, giving away her entire self to the vixen herself.

"Don't stop."

.....

.....

.....

A chuckle.

After that, a hum.

Heart beating as loud as a strike of thunder with each thump, Akali bit her lip and arched her back to push her chest against Evelynn's hands, which continued in sensually massaging her breasts.

"Does it feel good?" Evelynn inquired, movements slowing as the tips of her fingers traced around the sensitive peaks.

Akali nodded hastily. "Yeah... Don't stop, okay?"

Evelynn nodded once and hummed lowly, littering kisses on Akali's shoulder and sometimes even trailing up to the side of her neck as she ultimately gave both of the rapper's erect nipples an experimental pinch.

"Hah...!" Akali clamped her mouth shut once she released an abrupt scream, one that caused excitement and vast arousal to shoot up the diva's spine.

"Ooh," Evelynn cooed. "I like  _that_."

"Hah... Eve, don't...-ah!"

Evelynn had pinched them again, a playful little grin on her face. "Don't? But darling, you can't expect me to not tease you like this, especially with those sounds you make. Ooh... They are turning me  _on_."

If Akali's cheeks weren't as flushed as it could be, it certainly was now. She can feel Evelynn toy with her nipples, rolling and pinching them oh so delicately to inspire more vocal and bodily reactions out of her.

Just with the stimulating kneading the diva was doing to her, Akali can feel her lower area becoming more and more of a bother to her. There was this strong urge to press her thighs together. She knew that it wouldn't do much, but it surely would ease the building heat, even if it's just a little bit. When Evelynn took notice of how her knees would twitch towards one another, the vocalist instantly understood the wordless message she was unconsciously sending her. It was proof that body language was indeed useful at times.

"Do you know what's the best language, darling?" Evelynn asked, her left hand not at all stopping its ministrations towards one of Akali's breasts while the right gave the rapper's other nipple a somewhat rough pinch, which stole a moan out of the rapper, before creeping down south.

Akali shook her head, less than half of her mind surprisingly still able to provide a response to the query of the mischievous woman currently fondling her.

"Body language." Came the low volume response, while the hand that was evenly progressing towards her legs sent shivers throughout her form.

An immensely sharp intake of breath and body jerking so suddenly served as a result the very second Evelynn's fingers brushed over the cloth presenting as the only barrier between the diva's touch and the heat that laid underneath.

The sexual thrill shined bright in the amber-hued eyes of the femme fatale, especially when her fingertips made contact with a mildly damp fabric. It wasn't soaked, nor was it completely dry either. Her heart had picked up significantly and it truly took every ounce of self-control for her to prevent herself from tearing the underwear away from its place. One thing's for sure, water was certainly not responsible for the wetness of those panties.

"You tempt me, darling..." Evelynn whispered, finger laying still against Akali's cloth-blanketed slit.

"I'm... I'm not trying to..." Akali softly grunted out, teeth clenching at the first experimental stroke Evelynn gave.

"Well, your body surely is."

"Ah!" Akali jerked once again when Evelynn began steadily rubbing her above the nuisance called underwear. The dampness of the cloth increased with each moment that passed and Akali knew she had no one to blame, or thank, but Evelynn herself.

"Yes, don't hush yourself." Evelynn's left hand abandoned Akali's chest, intercepting the hand of the rapper that intended to cover her mouth and silence the moans that were leaving her. Once she had shifted the movement of Akali's hand, she reached up to trace the outline of the freestyler's jaw. "Let me hear you sing, darling."

"Ungh... E-Eve..."

"Sing for me."

"Ahhh... Eve...! Eve! Evelynn!"

"Shh, not  _too_  loud..." Evelynn purred teasingly, huskily chuckling. "Wouldn't want to put up a  _'concert'_  for the others now, would you?"

"Eve..." Akali reached up and feebly clawed at Evelynn's forearm, while her palm held the top of the forehand of Evelynn's right hand, which was the same hand prodding at her clad sex. She was beginning to grind her hips back and forth, wanting more friction and pressure. "It... It feels...!"

"Nice?" Evelynn offered, ears too focused on Akali's moaning to hear the muffled and somewhat distant call of a particular blonde model.

Akali nodded frantically. "It feels  _so_  good..."

"It gets better, darling."

_**Click!** _

While Akali's eyes snapped open, her ears picking up the audible click of the door lust-clouded consciousness, Evelynn became absolutely still for a mere moment. The two of them had been too focused on the passionate act they were engaged in. It's somewhat surprising they stopped and silenced themselves in time.

Apparently, their unexpected visitor easily grew impatient with the lack of responses she was receiving and just decided to enter the room, not really expecting anything shocking to greet her in return.

For an entirely still and soundless moment filled with nothing but the low whirring rumble of the air conditioner, Evelynn grasped Akali tightly against her, hands firmly holding the rapper by the neck and the palm frozen yet still cupping the awfully aroused womanhood over the moistening clothing.

Akali couldn't help but close her eyes and flush in embarrassment. The situation was just about to turn into the most awkward moment in her life, yet here she was feeling more turned on than ever before. The possibility of being caught in such a compromising position with Evelynn was sending rushes of arousal to run through her very own veins and she just couldn't stop them.

.....

.....

.....

"Eve?" Ahri called out, taking a single step into the room as she squinted her eyes and scanned the dark room. "You in here?"

Evelynn shifted slightly on her seat, doing a shushing gesture with her finger before answering back with a composed voice, "What is it, Ahri?"

"Have you seen Akali? Or at least, did she drop by here or something?"

Akali, whose head was currently resting just beside Evelynn's, turned slightly to the left, her evidently worried gaze still holding the lust deep inside the blue hues. What she got as a reply was wink and a stimulating stroke of a finger against her heat. Her eyes widened and a moan nearly tore through her lips if not for the hand that left her neck and clasped over her mouth.

The diva lightly cleared her throat to cover up Akali's moan, which she had succeeded in muffling. "I think she's in the shower right now."

"Oh, okay."

"Hmm," Evelynn hummed as she kept Akali as hushed as possible, finger suddenly giving hurried strokes. She can feel the wetness grow even more and faster than before and it made her smirk, especially when Akali started squirming on top of her again. "is Akali the only reason why you came here, Foxy?"

"Ah, well, no." Instead of leaving, Ahri fully entered the room and took out the gift Karthus wanted her to give to her friend. "Karthus left something for you."

"Leave it on the table there." Evelynn casually said, quietly latching her lips on Akali's neck and giving not a single fuck if Ahri were to approach and catch them at such a...  _unique_  predicament.

"Okay." Ahri reached for the light switch, only to stop herself a second before her finger came in contact with said switch. She briefly recalled the last time she had turned on the lights in Evelynn's room when it was in its dim setting.

The magenta-haired artist was sporting a painful migraine that time and claimed that it felt like a flashbang was thrown at her when Ahri had flicked the lights on. From then on, the K/DA leader told herself not to mess with the lighting in Evelynn's room, especially if it was in the dim level.

"Umm, Eve?"

"Hmm?" Evelynn hummed against Akali's skin, ignoring the rapper's weak struggles and half of her attention focusing on their group leader.

"Can we talk right now?" Ahri asked as she placed Karthus' gift on the coffee table in front of the sofa at the foot of the bed, remaining in the area where she still couldn't see the occupants of the massage chair supposedly fit for only one. "I mean, if it's alright with you, I guess."

Akali forced herself to stop shaking and jerking, gaze whipping towards Evelynn and wordlessly pleading to stop the arousing torture. If Ahri wasn't there, then maybe she wouldn't be asking for the pleasure to be halted, but obviously, it wasn't like that.

Evelynn stopped her sucking and winked at the rapper, smirking as she said, "Of course."

Azure eyes widened with disbelief.

Evelynn wanted all of this to play out with Ahri there?

Was she fucking serious?

When Evelynn proceeded with the rapid strokes, Akali was once again reeled back into a daze of sexual pleasure, cheeks flushing and body overheating. She could feel the diva poke and push in the slightest bit, but she never moved those panties aside and just let herself feel the freestyler's slit with her bare touch.

No, she was merely giving Akali a  _taste_.

"So, Karthus mentioned something earlier..."

Akali's breath hitched, especially when she felt a sharp strike of pleasure shake her body. Soon after that, it felt like pleasure itself was crawling up her skin and gradually enveloping her entire body with its embrace.

"And what may that be?" Evelynn inquired, eyes completely focused on Akali's expression.

_'Oh God...'_  Akali thought when she literally felt like she was going to wet herself right there. That would be too embarrassing to do, especially right now, but she was trying to hold it all in as much as she could. The more she did though, the more the pressure began to build up in her abdomen. It felt like she was about to lose her mind.

"Well, it's mainly abou...-" Ahri suddenly silenced herself when one of DJ Sona's hit songs,  _"Ethereal"_  began pouring out of her phone's speaker. The FOXY model instantly searched her pockets for her cellphone, while she hurriedly made her way to the door. "Be right back! I, uh, gotta take this call."

_Slam!_  went the door of Evelynn's bedroom, the unanticipated visitor of hers finally giving them the privacy they needed. Once the echo of Ahri's own door slamming close reached their ears, Akali felt her eyes shoot open as she screamed in the palm of the sly siren.

" _Evelynn!_ "

With a satisfied smirk, Evelynn closely observed as Akali cried out her name and began trembling on top of her as her orgasm shook her body with wave after wave of euphoria.

As for Akali, she felt like she was melting and burning at the same time. Toes curling, body tensing and twitching, breath losing and heart stopping, in her mind, she probably would have lost all of her senses if Evelynn wasn't there to hold her and keep her grounded.

One of her hands had reached behind her without her control, but instead of grasping her own hair, she ended up gathering a handful of magenta tresses that clearly did not belong to her. Such escaped her notice though. After all, she was still too busy being overwhelmed by the unfamiliar yet unquestionably exhilarating feeling she was experiencing.

This was definitely far from the climax she had a couple of days ago.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Akali resoundingly panted for the air her lungs needed, body still somewhat shaking as Evelynn took her hands away from its place and started leniently adjusting her on her lap.

The freestyler's legs were draped over the armrest at the left side of the massage chair, her entire self practically limply leaning against Evelynn's chest, head resting on the mentioned woman's right shoulder.

Arm wound around her and serving as a makeshift backrest while a hand was soothingly brushing away the sweat that blanketed her forehead, Akali allowed herself to be in Evelynn's utter care. She was feeling too exhausted to react and respond actively like she usually does. Her lack of clothing wasn't even bothering her anymore.

There was no room for embarrassment of any sort. No, there was only the feeling of contentment, warmth and the aftershock bliss that came after that so called  _taste_  she had gotten from the gorgeous seductress.

"Would you like to take a little nap, Rogue?" Evelynn asked in a soft whisper, her lips wearing a pleased curve as she eyed the drained freestyler.

Akali, whose eyes had drifted close in the middle of the shifting process, nodded tiredly. "Yeah..."

With a bit of adjusting here and there, Akali found herself being carried in the arms of none other than K/DA's fierce diva, who carefully brought her to the bed and tucked her in.

Sleepily, she watched as Evelynn covered her half-naked body with a comfortably warm blanket, giving her temple a little kiss and brushing her hair to the side as the older female audited her presently worn out state. It was obvious she was fighting the oblivion that was attempting to envelop her.

"Close those eyes, darling." Evelynn murmured. "Your dreams are waiting."

And close her eyes she did.

Once Evelynn was certain that Akali had fallen into the world of dreams and fantasies, she spun around and chose to gather the clothes they had abandoned on the floor. She folded them one by one before putting them in a neat pile on the coffee table, where she then took the object Ahri had dropped off on behalf of Pentakill's leader.

Just by looking at the case and the signature emblem of one of the most famous jeweller in the world marked on top of it, Evelynn knew what was inside. It was either a ring, a necklace or a pair of earrings that were made with nothing but pure and top-notch quality stones and gems.

Karthus always did know that Evelynn loved collecting limited edition jewelries.

Evelynn smiled. Even with the supposedly delighted expression, there was still something behind those amber orbs of hers. They were holding something. There was melancholy in her eyes as she inspected the jewelry casing, but she was smiling nonetheless.

Karthus did predict she would, but he never did say it would be one that held no misery or any sort of emotion close to such.

Sighing, Evelynn stood up and approached her vanity table, where she placed the case on the flat surface in front of the mirror before heading towards the entrance of her walk-in closet.

It would probably be wise for her to check on Ahri and see if the call with Sona was finished. She also had to find out what her friend initially wanted to discuss before said blonde had left in a hurry earlier. Resuming their conversation in her quarters now, especially with Akali being asleep in her bed and barely clothed, would probably only spark another shock for Ahri.

Evelynn would be nice for now now and save her friend from fainting.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Sivir can be found drying the dishes Kai'Sa had just washed with a cloth, feeling rather amused as the dancer kept on apologizing and repeated over and over again how embarrassing it was for her to help with the dishes.

"Don't worry, it's totally fine." Sivir reassured for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"I took you back home with me to talk and get to know each other more, not to do chores." Kai'Sa grumbled, face showing a little pink color. "This is probably the worst date you've ever had."

"Not really. I'm actually enjoying myself." Sivir said, widening her smile once Kai'Sa turned to look at her.

"First you say that you enjoy being chased by paparazzi, and now you're saying that you're actually happy in doing a bunch of dishes? I mean, how could you be enjoying  _this_?" To make her point clearer, Kai'Sa lifted a plate covered with soap and bubbles before depositing it back under the open faucet.

"It's not really the most exciting thing to do, but hey, at least I'm doing it with you, right?"

Kai'Sa stared at the delivery girl for a long moment, cheeks reddening before she could turn away and hide it from the other. "S-Shut up."

The amethyst-eyed singer gave a hurried wave of dismissal, which unintentionally sent a few stray drops of soap to the other female's direction. And as if the Gods above willed misfortune to come upon them, one tiny drop ended up hitting the brown-haired girl directly in her left eye.

Sivir flinched and nearly dropped the plate she was wiping, left hand placing the fragile thing on the nearest counter while her right started rubbing her recently  _'shot'_  eye. Even though it was just an itty-bitty drop of soap, she can feel the stinging in her eyes begin, which prompted her to scrub faster with her fingers.

Of course her actions were not missed by the purple-haired artist.

"Sivir?"

"Uhh..." Sivir gave a short and sheepish laugh as she continued with what she was doing. "I think there's soap in my eye."

"Oh my God! I, uhh..." When Kai'Sa set the plate she was holding on the sink and made a move to reach for Sivir, the latter took a step back, narrowly dodging the dancer's soap-stained hands.

"I don't thinks  _that's_ going to help." Sivir surprisingly still managed to crack a joke as she  _still_  attempted to rub the stinging sensation away.

Kai'Sa flushed red and quickly but thoroughly started rinsing all traces of soap in her hands. "S-Sorry!"

Once she finished, she hurriedly wiped her hands on her clothes before leading Sivir to the small bathroom found somewhere in the first floor of their home. The pizza girl honestly found the sting in her eyes painful, but she was unable to stop herself from smiling at how Kai'Sa was becoming so frantic with what's happening.

"I read somewhere that we have to flush your eyes with cool water in these kinds of situations." Kai'Sa told her, pushing the bathroom open and leading her inside.

"Sounds painful."

Much to her embarrassment, Kai'Sa's blush became one shade darker and more prominent to her date.

"Not literally!"

Regardless of wanting the burning in her eyes to be gone, Sivir was still finding the entire scene fairly enjoyable. Here Kai'Sa was, fretting over her as if she was going to lose an eyeball and it was nothing but adorable.

"Y'know, you look cute when you're freaking out."

"Sivir!"

Were all dates this entertaining?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okayyy, first of everything, hey there~ I hope I didn't disappoint you readers with what I did with Pentakill's meet with K/DA. I made their meet more lighthearted yet somewhat brief because I didn't really want me to be all chummy already since they just met and weren't immediately the best of friends and all. :3
> 
> This doesn't mean that this is the last time they'll see each other of course. It always depends on how this story goes, since I literally write all of this at the spur of the moment and somewhat spontaneous way. ^^"
> 
> Sooo, I hope you readers enjoyed the little 'treat' Evelynn gave Akali. ;)
> 
> That, and Evelynn handled her jealousy pretty well, no? xD
> 
> And yes, to clear things now, next chapter will pick up where this ends and will show Evelynn and Ahri's talk and Akali's 'awakening' in Evelynn's bedroom. :3
> 
> And once again, yes, the song they were describing, "Awake and Alive", is the same song the from the rock band, Skillet. I know Pentakill has a lot of songs and all, but I figured I could insert this one in, mainly because of the female vocals in it. ^u^
> 
> Alright, I guess that's that! I'll soon be back with my next update! ^u^


	14. Chapter 14

**ACT 14**

Various bottles of perfume neatly displayed on the shelves built on the wall and makeup looking completely free for its owner's taking, the room would have honestly fit the description of being a prestigious cosmetics store if it weren't for the huge bed and the two doors leading to the personal bathroom and walk-in closet.

The owner of it all, Ahri, can be seen pacing around the described sleeping chambers, cellphone in hand and raised up enough for the front camera to appropriately see her. She was excitedly recalling and telling the person on the other end of the call about the first meeting between K/DA and Pentakill, which went terrific in her opinion.

Sona, who was already in the back of a car and being drove to her own apartment, smiled at how much Ahri seemed to be happy and relieved that everything went smoothly. After such a long day of recording songs, the solo artist truly found the blonde's excitement and enthusiasm uplifting. It recharged the internal batteries she had drained during the past couple of hours.

"Kayle was really nice to Akali earlier. They got along really well, which was good since Akali idolizes her so much. One can even say she might have a little crush on her."

Silently, Sona chuckled, lightly shaking her head.

"Although, I think Evelynn wasn't really pleased with it." Came the model's sheepish statement.

"..."

"Yeah, well... It's a long story. Don't worry though, Evelynn is definitely on good terms with Kayle and the band."

The DJ then wore a mixed expression of relief and slight confusion. "..."

"You see, umm... How do I explain this?" Ahri pursed her lips while she tapped her chin in contemplation. A couple of seconds later, she turned back to her phone screen and said, "Let's just say there's something going on between Eve and Kali. And yes, I confirmed it with my own eyes."

"...!" Sona brightly smiled. 'That's good news, isn't it?'

"I guess it is?"

An eyebrow was raised in return.

"I'm just worried about the possible problems it might cause to the band, especially if they get in a quarrel with one another." Ahri murmured, gaze trailing to the side yet feeling her girlfriend's narrowed eyes fixated on her.

Sona fake-coughed, attempting to reacquire their eye contact. Ahri knew what her partner was thinking and she was a little scared what the musician planned on _'saying'_ to her.

"I know, I know. I don't really have the right to say that, especially with what I'm hiding from them."

Nodding, Sona then gave her a look that was telling her to proceed with the thoughts she had in mind.

"I just hope their relationship works out the way ours is doing now." Ahri turned to her phone the moment Sona started moving her hand in front of the screen.

_'Have faith.'_

Ahri nodded and murmured her reply before deciding to shift the topic to a different direction. Even though she had known about Evelynn and Akali's recently evolved relationship, she was still not used to the image of her friend locking lips with their beloved maknae. She found it somewhat difficult to envision Evelynn being wholeheartedly committed to a relationship with someone. In this case, that someone was Akali.

With a small pout on her lips, she said, "By the way, you didn't tell me Karthus is more approachable than he looks."

Sona decided to accept the change of the conversation flow with a light chuckle, using her hands to say, _'He just needs to lose the scowl he usually wears.'_

"He wasn't even scowling when they came here. That, and he really cares for Eve, doesn't he?"

_'Well, he does treat Eve as if she's family.'_

Out of everyone in Pentakill, Karthus mainly wrote song lyrics with Sona when she used to play in the band. Even when she left the band and chose to start her own solo career, with the encouragement of a certain FOXY model, she would still co-write with the older man from time to time.

Sona was also one of the less than handful of people who was sure and knew about Karthus co-writing with Evelynn whenever the two of them got together. The hit song _'Awake and Alive'_ was written when the two went out to get coffee and catch up with one another's lives.

"Ah, he does." Ahri nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend. "He even left a gift for Evelynn."

Sona quirked her eyebrows, head tilting. _'Gift?'_

"Did you know, Evelynn's birthday is actually _this_ week?"

"..."

"I know, right? She didn't even say anything about it! Which brings me to a particular point... Could you help me pick out a gift for her tomorrow?"

"..."

"...Yes, I'm also using this as an excuse to spend time with you."

A quiet sigh and another shake of a head later, Sona nodded and told Ahri she'll accompany her wherever she planned on searching for her gift for Evelynn. As she anticipated, the honey-eyed woman held back a squeal when she jumped and smiled wide in excitement.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Both Ahri and Sona directed their gaze to the bedroom door, which cracked open soon after the three sequential knocks. Evelynn leaned on the doorway while she held the door handle with one hand, smirking knowingly at Ahri, who instantly turned the screen of her phone away.

The two K/DA members looked like a perfect example of a comedic scene. While the diva had this smug expression on her face, the model looked like she was a kid caught stealing a cookie from the jar. From the cellphone screen, if it were facing Evelynn's direction, then the latter would probably catch sight of Sona mutely giggling at Ahri's face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Evelynn asked in a teasing tone, her smirk becoming more and more pronounced.

"Y-Yah!" Ahri waved her free hand at her, performing gestures fit to shoo an animal away.

Even though Ahri knew Evelynn was already aware about hers and Sona's relationship with one another, she was still getting used to the fact that someone other than the two of them were aware about it. Sona found her reaction humorous though, while Evelynn herself regarded the blonde with an amused look.

"Do you mind?" Ahri asked, shooting her fellow vocalist a sharp look. "I don't walk in on your time with Akali, do I?"

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, her amusement becoming more evident as she released the door knob and crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh really?"

Oh, if only Ahri knew why Evelynn was suddenly overcome with amusement once she finished her shout. Between the two of them, the siren had more right to _'demand'_ for the other to knock before entering. After all, Ahri had been the only person who seemed to have developed a habit of walking in on them lately.

Despite wanting to tease her friend some more, Evelynn chose to let the K/DA leader have her time with a certain DJ. She lightly scoffed and shook her head at the somewhat flustered blonde, turning away as she said, "I'll be at the living room if you want to continue the talk from earlier.

Closing the door, Evelynn walked away from Ahri's quarters and made her way down the hall and towards the location she had mentioned to her friend. On her way to the staircase though, she crossed paths with an unusual pair of females. One famous singer slash expert dancer and one girl that looked too charming and appealing to just be an ordinary pizza delivery gal.

"Oh, hey, Eve!" Kai'Sa flashed a little grin, one hand grasping the other female's left wrist.

"Bokkie." Evelynn greeted back with a nod before trailing her gaze to the blue-eyed companion. "Well, you must be Sivir."

Sivir seemed genuinely surprised that someone as renowned and said to be a snob in the music industry knew someone like her. She perked up slightly and nodded a pace too quickly, which gave away the mild nervousness she was engulfed in. "Yep, that's me."

"I know you and I aren't really the closest of the close, but..." Evelynn stepped and leaned towards Sivir, making sure her murmur was _within_ Kai'Sa's range of hearing. "...I'm not lying when I say that Kai'Sa here might be head over heels for you."

Kai'Sa's cheeks colored red in record time. "Evelynn!"

"I suggest you watch out. You might not make it out of her room with your clothes intact." Evelynn told Sivir, who blushed once the _'warning'_ was issued.

Kai'Sa was just about to plead for mercy from the diva when a soft buzzing sound suddenly cut into their conversation. The pair eyed Evelynn, who reached into the pocket of her shorts and withdrew her vibrating cellphone.

"Saved by the phone." Evelynn heard Kai'Sa mutter before said artist pulled her company to the direction of her bedroom. From the background, Sivir's bid of goodbye to Evelynn was barely said, especially since the delivery girl was yanked away from the siren, who absently waved a hand in return.

Instead of heading downstairs, Evelynn made her way to their exercise room to take the call with as much privacy as she could obtain in that moment. With every step she took that brought her closer to her new destination, the more her heart was beginning to deafen her with its pounding.

Once inside the room, she lightly pushed the door close behind her, which didn't click close and remained slightly ajar. Finally swiping the green icon and putting an end to the gadget's vibrating, Evelynn brought it up until the voice of her mother reached her right ear.

"Hello?"

"Eve, darling!" Her mother, a woman that went by the name Avalynn, greeted in a voice as sweet as sugar itself. Whenever Evelynn heard that tone when she was a child, it always brought a smile on her face. Sadly, it didn't bear the same effect it used to possess.

"Mother," Evelynn kept her anticipation from affecting her voice, succeeding on sounding cool and casual. "this is unexpected."

"Oh what do you mean? I'm sure you've already been waiting for me to call you."

Evelynn paced in the room, trying to calm the anxiety that was taking over her. She wanted to breathe. Technically, she was inhaling and exhaling like the usual, but deep inside, she felt like she was being suffocated by the nerves threatening to shake her entire self.

"I don't really see any reason why you'd be calling now." Calm, cool, collected.

"Why, Evelynn," Avalynn chuckled. "The _Academy Awards_ is this week."

"This week?"

"You didn't know?"

Her gaze trailed distractedly to the side. "I've been busy lately. It must've slipped my mind."

"Well, we all have those days, darling."

"Did you and father got nominated again?"

"Mm-hm! Best Director and Best Actress, as always! Which is why, dearest, that your father had made a few calls here and there and well, long story short, you need to pack your bags tonight."

"Tonight?" Evelynn momentarily forgot about why she was on the edge in the first place. She lightly shook her head, blinking and thinking if she heard right or not. "And wait, what for?"

"Yes, darling. Tonight. Your father made arrangements for you to attend the awards with us!" The diva's maternal parent was so close in squealing in excitement. "In fact, there's already a car on the way to your penthouse right now to take you to the hotel rooms we booked at Los Angeles. That way, it'd be much easier for us to attend the awards. We'll be arriving there tomorrow and along late afternoon if ever you're wondering."

"I... I still don't have an attire for the event."

"I've already had a dress for you made a week ago. It's already at your hotel room."

"I see..." Evelynn took in a breath and waited for any more words from her mother, but the other woman seemed to be doing the same thing to her. When the diva realized this, she decided to take the iniative and ask, "Is that the only reason you called?"

"What else could be the reason?" Came a reply that made the artist's heart clench. It felt like someone had shoved a sword through her heart and was twisting it around mercilessly.

Regardless of not being seen by her mother, Evelynn wore a forced smile on her lips as she responded back with, "I should go pack, then."

"Yes please. It's rude to keep others waiting, darling. Remember that."

Evelynn nodded to herself and she had yet to say her goodbyes to her mother when the latter ended the call without even a murmur of farewell. The singer stared at the piece of technology she had in hand for the longest time, her eyes reading the capitalized words _'CALL ENDED'_ over and over again until it disappeared and was replaced with the display of the home screen. The phone was stored back inside her pocket, forgotten completely soon after.

Pacing around the silent room, Evelynn could feel her heart clenching every now and then within her chest. No matter how much she tried, it wouldn't follow her orders. Everything felt like another one of those repeats of the past couple of years.

Her parents forgetting about her birthday was not a new occurrence to her. They did it every year. Either they forgot about it completely or was always a week or two late in realizing it. Ever since she had turned eighteen, she, Elise and Zyra traveled somewhere as a way to celebrate her birthday. Evelynn was truly thankful that she had met those two in high school, or else she wouldn't have initially celebrated the date of her birth with every year that passed.

Currently, she was extremely irked with herself. She was finding it so hard to believe that she was still being affected with this matter. She's a grown woman now. She was no child. She should've been used to this now, yet here she was, seemingly frustrated with how she was reacting towards her mother's lack of awareness for her birthday.

The hopeful part of her hadn't died out yet, which was shocking for her.

Signing audibly with exasperation, Evelynn shook her head and chose to return to her quarters to pack. When she pulled the door open though, she was met with the sight of K/DA's leader, who raised her hands in front of her in an instant.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, staring at the blonde with an expectant gaze. "How much did you hear?"

"Umm, first thing's first, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything. I went downstairs and you weren't there, so I thought of checking if you were here."

"Ahri," Evelynn started again. "how much did you hear?"

"Oh, well..." Ahri shifted from her place and softly cleared her throat. "I guess enough for me to ask why you need to pack...?"

For a moment, Ahri was met with a deadpan stare from the magenta-haired female, which made her fidget a tad bit in reaction. She also shifted again, somewhat uneasy with how unreadable the diva's expression was.

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn sighed and walked past the FOXY model, who shortly stared after her before following. Their walk came to a halt in front of the diva's bedroom door, where said female turned to face Ahri again and address the questions that were surely floating in the blonde's head.

"I'll be gone for at least two to three days." Evelynn told her concerned friend. "I'm just going to attend the Academy Awards with my family. I'll be back in time with a couple of days to spare for our photoshoot next week, so don't worry."

"I'm not really worried about that." Ahri said in a murmur-like fashion. This was what Karthus was talking about earlier. There must be a meaning behind Evelynn's parents calling. The older idol wouldn't have mentioned it if there wasn't. "There's a reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Unfortunately, that talk will be postponed for another time. My mother has already sent a driver to pick me up, so I should prepare my things."

"Evelynn," No physical contact was made, but the amber-eyed vocalist stayed rooted on her spot to listen to what the other woman had to say. "is everything alright with you and your parents?"

There was no shift in her demeanor, nor a change in her posture, but Ahri had somehow acquired a small grasp of the weight of her question in Evelynn's perspective. It had this unsaid effect towards the older female, who seemed to be wordlessly contemplating if she should provide a verbal response or not.

But the more the silence dragged on and their gazes prolonged, Ahri felt her own heart ache.

.....

.....

.....

A chuckle.

And there was _the_ smile.

No, it wasn't the forced type. It looked so real.

And no, it wasn't the sarcastic kind. It came out so naturally.

It broke Ahri's heart.

The smile being presented seemed so genuine and true. As if it held no other meaning behind them. It was there as the perfect mask and it was capable of fooling those who would gaze upon it. Most convincing it may be, Ahri saw through it as if it were made out of clear glass.

It was too rehearsed.

A picture perfect smile on a picture perfect face.

"Everything is perfect, Ahri." Evelynn replied with _that_ smile. "As it should be."

Ahri wanted to call out again, but Evelynn had turned away and stepped back inside her sleeping chambers, which left her alone in the hall and with her thoughts. Her shoulders slackened and a quiet breath left her lips, eyes distractedly tracing shape of the door handle. She rubbed her arm as she spun around and made her way to her own quarters, internally asking herself if she should give Sona a call to discuss what had happened.

"Too perfect, if you ask me."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Even though she felt like all of her energy was siphoned out of her by the pleasurable encounter she had with a certain goddess, Akali felt like she was experiencing one of the most blissful slumbers she had ever felt in her entire life.

When Evelynn told her that her dreams awaited her, she didn't believe it. And technically, her assumptions of it not at all existing for her in that moment was spot-on. All she dreamt about was a pitch black dimension she floated in, but she wasn't depressed with it or negatively affected in general. In fact, it _relaxed_ her.

It may sound cliché and all, but she wasn't surprised her dreamland was blank. Her dream can already be found in reality, so her mind didn't bother putting up an effort in conjuring up a fabricated scene for her to relish in. All she needed was to wake up and look for the woman that made her very own fantasies come true.

As if on cue...

"Rogue?"

"Ungh..." Akali gave a groan-like whine as she clutched at the blanket laying on top of her somewhat nude self. She folded her legs and bundled up her body as much as she could as she felt the chill of the room's temperature sneak into a small opening the warm blanket offered.

"Darling?"

Akali gave another cute groan, burying half of her face into the plush pillow that gave off the pleasing scent of the siren. Everything around her had that magnificent scent, so it was no wonder she refused to acknowledge any type of disturbance.

"Akali?"

Seated on the space at Akali's left and hand gently shaking the rapper awake, Evelynn found herself briefly forgetting her inner troubles as she took in the innocent face of the brown-haired artist. The mentioned face would scrunch up with every soft shake and call she performed and it honestly served as a huge relief for her unsettled heart.

"Five more minutes..." Akali muttered in a somewhat slurred manner.

As much as Evelynn wanted to give what was being asked, she could only chuckle and say, "Sorry, darling, but I don't think I'll be here after five minutes."

"H-Huh...?" Despite being absolutely groggy, Akali understood her words and prompted herself to force her eyes open to stare at Evelynn with more than half-lidded eyes. "Where are you going?"

"At an event."

"What time will you be back?"

Evelynn pursed her lips as she ran her hand through the soft strands of brown hair. Her departure was unexpected and completely abrupt, and she knew she would miss Akali even though it would only be a couple of days. Days that'll surely pass by before she or anybody else knew it.

"I'll be gone for a few days."

"Few days?" Akali became even more awake than before. She pushed herself up to a seated position, briefly yet aggressively shaking the drowsiness away.

"At least two to three days."

"What?"

Evelynn's eyes flickered downward for a second, especially when the blanket slid down and revealed Akali's breasts to her. It seems like the freestyler was still unaware of the display she was presenting to the siren, who chose to silently savor it with the help of glances and her peripherals.

"It'll be quick, darling."

"But..."

"I promise I'll be back before you could even miss me."

"You haven't even left and I already miss you." Akali muttered, obliviously pouting. Despite the way she delivered it, it was all true and that's what gave the other female the warmth in her heart.

Evelynn chuckled, placing a hand on Akali's nape and pulling her in to place a kiss on her forehead. "Believe me when I say I don't want to leave."

"Your actions tell a different story."

"Oh?"

Akali felt her cheeks warm up along with her body, which was pulled away from its place and was situated on top of the diva's lap, who kissed along her jaw while using one hand to run its palm over the abdominal muscles that clenched upon contact. The rapper was at a loss for words as Evelynn nibbled on her skin for a couple of times before whispering in her ear.

With her being seated back on Evelynn's lap, it made her realize her state of clothing and caused her to recall every single thing that had happened before she had taken her utterly short nap. She didn't even know if the interruption of her slumber was a positive thing or not.

"How 'bout now?"

"Hmph." Akali turned her head away not because she was angry or anything like that, but because she was trying her hardest to hide her blush from the teasing woman. That, and she wanted Evelynn to know how she wasn't pleased with the sudden leave she was going to take.

Evelynn chuckled at the rapper's show of defiance. "Once I return, we'll talk, alright?"

"What's there to even talk about?" Akali muttered, eyes focused on the bed and not on the woman that was soothingly drawing invisible lines all over her stomach.

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Evelynn pressed her lips against Akali's cheek, speaking as she did. "...your thoughts about what we did earlier."

"O-Oh... That..."

"Yes, _that_."

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

"Eve!" Surprisingly, the person who knocked was Ahri. Yes, the same Ahri that had been walking in on them lately and been indirectly _'third-wheeling'_ in their intimate moments together. "Got a call from the lobby. Your carpool is here!"

Evelynn sighed ever so quietly, giving Akali a quick kiss on the lips before setting her back on the bed. Akali blinked, feeling like everything had happened too quick for her brain to keep up with. She only snapped into attention when Evelynn picked up the overnight bag at the foot of the bed and started towards the door, prompting her to step off the bed and trail after the diva without much thought of her nudity.

Of course the amber-eyed siren couldn't say the same thing.

"Darling, you're naked."

Successfully, that simple and absolutely blatant statement triggered Akali's senses. She grabbed her K/DA jacket from the sofa, taking it out of its fold, and held it against her chest. Much to Evelynn's surprise, Akali continued towards her and grasped one of her wrists to halt her from nearing the door any further.

"At least give me a proper kiss goodbye."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow and gave an amused smile. "Since when did you become so aggressive?"

"Eve."

Lightheartedly rolling her eyes, Evelynn placed the bag on the coffee table and took a step towards Akali. Easily, she pulled Akali close, delicately held her by the chin and took her breath away with a fiery kiss that had her yearning for more.

Left arm swiftly secured around the rapper's waist and pressing both of their bodies against one another, they were as close as they could possibly get. Their tongues were greedier than usual, mainly fueled by the thought of being apart for a fair amount of time after they had done something completely intimate.

How Evelynn wanted to carry Akali back to bed and take her ravishing entirety, but no, such would have to wait. Not only because of her departure, but also because she wanted the experience to be unforgettable. She would make sure they fall into each other's embrace and become lost in their own paradise.

As for Akali, she was tightly grasping the front of Evelynn's turtleneck with one hand while the other increased its grip on the jacket that's officially one of her bodily coverages. She wanted to pull Evelynn with her if ever she dared in taking a step backwards and towards the direction of the bed. A continuation of earlier was what her body was craving for.

While the preoccupied pair busied themselves in passionately tasting and memorizing each other's mouth and tongue, the door quietly creaked open...

...only to soundlessly click close soon after.

Outside, Ahri can be found heading towards the lounge-like area beside the staircase and pacing around the mentioned space with an evidently flushed and embarrassed face. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, exhaling quite loudly before pacing again and rendering her attempt of calming herself futile.

Alright, it wasn't her intention to invade anyone's privacy or anything, but Ahri hadn't been fully focused lately thanks to her worries concerning Evelynn. She acted without thinking too much, which therefore led her to accidentally spying at two of her bandmates _making-out_.

"Aish!" Ahri slapped both of her hands onto her face, shaking her head as she tried ridding herself of the scene she had witnessed.

Akali was naked!

Well, at least in some way, she was completely unclad and exposed. The only thing Ahri could remember seeing that preserved their maknae's decency was the K/DA jacket. Hell, she wasn't even sure if Akali was wearing anything else. Apparently, she had not gotten a glimpse of the freestyler's underwear, which would honestly provide no improvement of the scene, so it didn't really matter initially.

Okay, now she was _pretty_ sure something sexual had happened between the oldest and youngest member of the K/DA.

"Whew, okay..." Ahri started murmuring under her breath as she took another try in breathing exercises. "Calm down, Ahri. Calm down. This is somehow... natural. This only means one thing and that's the probable fact Akali isn't confused anymore, which is good. And Eve doesn't see this whole thing as a little game, so it means their relationship is serious. If it's as serious as I think it is, then there's probably nothing to worry about."

Ahri took a huff of air after her little self-rant slash explanation. Thinking out loud really did help her. She felt like a whole lot of weight was lifted off her shoulders and that she was given a huge breathing room.

Although, there were still questions that remain...

When did Akali go to Evelynn's room and where did they find the time to do the naughty?

"Aish!"

Now this was just giving her a headache.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Seated at the backseat of the vehicle her parents had sent for her, Evelynn distracted herself by gazing at the buildings they drove past as she let her own body relax on the leather cushion. Her mind drifted elsewhere, keeping her occupied with thoughts that involved none other than K/DA's beloved rapper.

Phone in hand and abruptly lighting up, Evelynn's attention focused onto the gadget in a heartbeat, especially when she saw the name of the freestyler she was just thinking about. Her face instantly wore a smile even when she was just opening the message thread between them.

The exciting anticipation of seeing what Akali had sent was getting to her. The smile on her face threatened to become broader than before when she read the words _'Akali sent a photo'_ on the notification panel. With a tap of finger, the chat head popped up and gave her the shortcut for their thread.

Evelynn adjusted on her seat.

The picture that was staring right before her showed Akali standing in front of the bathroom sink with her back facing the mirror, phone held over her shoulder and pointed to her reflection. It also presented the smirk the rapper wore, which was visible thanks to her slightly turned head.

But Evelynn's eyes weren't that interested with the expression.

No, they were more engrossed in staring at the dragon tattoo that was adorned with _her_ signature, its magenta color standing out quite nicely with the contrast of Akali's inked skin.

Her eyes merely left the mark she had written when three dots appeared beneath the image, which was replaced with another message as quick as it had popped in.

**Akali** : My favorite autograph ;)  
Want me to give you one when you get back?

A scoff-like laugh left her lips as Evelynn read the cheeky little measage, shaking her head and grinning at the screen of her phone as she began typing her reply.

**Evelynn** : Yes please ;)  
And thanks for this pic  
I love it ;)

**Akali** : Heh, knew you would :P  
Btw... I have a question

**Evelynn** : What is it?

**Akali** : Can I sleep on your bed while you're gone??? :D

**Evelynn** : Why?

**Akali** : I just want to :3

**Evelynn** : Tell me why first

It's not that Evelynn didn't want Akali to occupy her bed while she was away, but she wanted to know why. She already knew the reason would be nothing but adorable, especially since it'd be coming from the quirky freestyler.

**Akali** : .....  
It kinda makes me feel like I'm sleeping beside you

**Evelynn** : You have my permission :*

**Akali** : :D

Evelynn shook her head as she watched Akali send her a bunch of _'thank you'_ stickers, each and every one of them being as cute as the rapper herself. With a long drag of her thumb, she scrolled back to reread Akali's reason for wanting to sleep on her bed for the time being.

The smile on her lips seemed to be indelible, while she could feel her heart flutter inside of her. She locked her phone and let it fall on her lap as she looked back out the car window, her mind now conquered with the vivid image of Akali being snuggled comfortably in her very own bed.

That surely was a view that would help her sleep tonight.

Back in the K/DA penthouse...

Akali stared at her phone screen for a fairly long moment before she placed it on the counter beside the sink and directed her gaze to the mirror, her eyes looking into her own as her mind processed what she had just done, sent and spoke about with Evelynn.

Her cheeks were red and somewhat warm, yes, but she wasn't as flustered as she usually was. Although her heart was hammering in her chest like crazy, she was actually proud of herself for taking the initiative this time. She felt more confident than before, and she guessed that she had Evelynn to thank for that. Somehow, what happened between her and Evelynn gave her this burst of confidence and assured her that the beautiful woman was interested in no one else but her.

Thinking about how the diva was so gentle with her after she had reached her limit, tucking her in bed and all, it really brings this one-of-a-kind warmth in her heart. She felt so _special_ , knowing she was Evelynn's exception in practically everything.

With a skip on each step she took, Akali had this unerasable smile on her face throughout the entire duration of her shower, which almost widened when she was encountering difficulties in scrubbing the siren's name from her back. Maybe she could have Evelynn wash her next time.

.....

.....

.....

Akali's cheeks reddened visibly at the thought.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The car was mostly filled with Kai'Sa's giggling, which overlapped with the story Sivir was telling her. Thankfully, the personal driver Ahri had hired for them hadn't clocked out yet, so Kai'Sa managed to spend even more time with Sivir at one of the backseats of the expensive black van they're currently in on their way to the address the delivery girl gave.

"So instead of rescuing the cat, you ended up being stuck on the tree with it?" Kai'Sa asked, holding in her laughter.

"Yes! And it was embarrassing!" Sivir replied with a wide smile and a light blush on her cheeks. "The kid I was helping was shouting real loud too, so next thing I knew, I had a bunch of people watching me dangling off a branch."

Kai'Sa couldn't take it anymore. Her giggles became guffaws as soon as she envisioned Sivir hanging on a branch and looking as skittish and nervous as the feline she was attempting to save that day. It took a couple of seconds but Kai'Sa managed to regain her composure soon enough.

"How'd you get down?"

"Ah, well... I think that's a story for another time." Sivir said, shaking her head at the artist.

"Awww!" The dancer gave the other a playful nudge as an addition to her attempts of convincing Sivir to continue on with the story. "Come on, tell me."

"Hey, I have to save some stories up, y'know. If I tell you everything now, then I'll have nothing else to say in our next date."

"Really?" Kai'Sa shifted on her seat and quirked an eyebrow at her company. "And what made you think there's going to be a second date?"

Sivir stilled for exactly one second before she looked away and flushed in embarrassment. She pursed her lips and self-consciously fixed her bangs on her face, trying to figure out what she could say. Apparently, she misinterpreted Kai'Sa's teasing with a different meaning. It was evidently obvious how she and the K/DA choreographer lived in two separate worlds.

"Oh, uhh, should've expected that." Sivir uneasily laughed to herself. "Why would you want to go out with a delivery girl, right?"

Kai'Sa's eyes widened the moment she realized what Sivir was thinking about. "Wait, what? No! No! That's _not_ what I meant!"

"No, it's all good. I totally like, understand why there wouldn't be a second date." Clearly, Kai'Sa's teasing flew over Sivir's head. "I'm pretty boring, aren't I?"

"Okay, wait, let's backtrack for a second." Kai'Sa made a motion of pressing some sort of invisible time-out button between them, adjusting herself on her seat until she was facing Sivir directly. It was honestly taking her all for her not to panic and lose control of the situation she had in hand.

Who knew teasing someone like this would be so hard?

Kai'Sa suddenly developed a much bigger respect and admiration for the K/DA diva, who in her eyes is the biggest tease in the entire world.

"Okay, first of all, this has been the most awesome date I've been in. Honest. Second, you are _not_ boring. And third, so what if you're _'just'_ a delivery girl? You're human, I'm human."

"You're a celebrity." Sivir pointed out as she trailed her gaze elsewhere, adding in a murmur, "A hot one, too."

"Uhhh," Kai'Sa's face warmed up with all the blood that filled her cheeks, while her composure was nearly lost thanks to that little out of the blue compliment. "thanks, but that's not the point! You're a pretty hot, too!"

As if they were back to square one and hadn't spent practically the whole day together, the pair fell back in the awkward atmosphere they thought they had finally gotten past and would never go return to.

"Me being a celebrity doesn't mean anything or change the fact I genuinely like you." Kai'Sa said after a short moment passed with the two of them doing nothing but avoid each other's gaze and blush quietly. "I was just teasing you earlier. Of course I want to go out on another date with you."

Sivir half-hesitantly redirected her eyes back to Kai'Sa, both pairs of violets and blues clashing with a wonderful surge that made their hearts skip a beat together. "You do?"

"Yeah."

The two of them stared at each other for God knows how long, but it must've been short since the car came to a halt and the tinted window overlooking the driver's seat lowered and revealed the driver himself looking over his shoulder as he notified them that they've arrived at their destination.

"Looks like this is my stop." Sivir said once the window slid close again and the driver gave them their privacy once again, the car door's lock clicking audibly in the background as soon as it was unlocked. "So, uhh..."

"Right, um, lemme get the door for you." Kai'Sa stretched herself over Sivir's lap without much thought and pulled the door's handle until it gave a click, enabling her to slide it to the side.

Meanwhile, Sivir was pressing her back as much as she could to the backrest of the car seat she was on, feeling the warmth of Kai'Sa's body radiating in front of her as the dancer obliviously flustered her. Once the said female finished opening the door for her, an action Sivir could have done herself, the latter turned to Kai'Sa and offered a sheepish-like smile before getting off her seat and stepping out of the vehicle.

Kai'Sa was quick to scoot onto the recently vacated space, leaning on the folded chair attached to the side as she expectantly eyed Sivir, who spun around to face her to bid her farewell.

"Thanks for the ride. Really appreciate it."

"No problem." Kai'Sa instantly replied with a casual wave of a hand. "If ever you need one, you know who to call."

Sivir smiled in thanks to the offer, pointing over her shoulder afterwards to wordlessly tell Kai'Sa where she was going to go. "Well, good night."

"Hey, wait." Kai'Sa reached a hand out to Sivir before she could even turn away.

"Yeah?"

"The story earlier..."

"You want to know how I got down with the cat?" Sivir would tell Kai'Sa the ending if that's what she really wanted, second date be damned. She wasn't expecting much anyway. The difference between them was too great and it was too good to be true if Kai'Sa was sincerely attracted to her.

"Actually, I just wanted to say that, well..." Kai'Sa played with the tips of her hair while her eyes wandered for a moment. "You better continue it at our second date, alright? I don't like unfinished stories."

"Second date?" The surprise in Sivir's voice was clear, but also the excitement in those stunning Egyptian blue eyes she owned.

Kai'Sa nodded. "I was just thinking and maybe instead of going out again, I could like, maybe, uhh... cook for you?"

"Cook?" Sivir blinked, gesturing at herself. "For me?"

"Yeah." Kai'Sa shyly smiled. "It would really make me happy if I could cook for you next time."

"Well... Like I said earlier, I guess. Who am I to say no?"

"Someone I like."

"Huh?" Sivir stared at Kai'Sa with confusion at the response that seemed to have no connection with their conversation.

"You asked who you are to say no, didn't you?" Kai'Sa's shy smile became a bit more confident as she perked up a bit. "I answered your question."

"Oh..." Sivir was absolutely sure her face was as red as the cap she usually wears. In fact, she was actually wishing she was wearing her cap now, so she could use it to hide her blatantly reddening face. "Y'know, you didn't have to answer that, right?"

"I know. I just wanted to."

"And you're serious about what you said?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

_**Beep! Beep!** _

The two women jumped from their place when the car waiting behind the van honked at them, clearly irritated that they were taking so long to move and just drive away. It made Kai'Sa realize that the van was just in idle and wasn't really parked in a proper parking space.

"I guess that's my cue." Sivir said, flashing a small grin at Kai'Sa before turning away. She waved over her shoulder as she started towards the building where her apartment can be found.

Kai'Sa didn't even get to say anything when the van started moving and the door of the vehicle slid shut thanks to a button the driver must have pushed. Even when they were about to reach the end of the block, Kai'Sa still had her eyes stuck on the building that continuously became farther away from her.

The conversation ended too soon and Kai'Sa honestly wanted to go back and rewind time if possible.

.....

.....

.....

There was no telling what controlled her in the next moment that occurred, but Kai'Sa wasn't bothered with it. Whatever it was, she allowed it to move her body and obey its will. She reached for one of the buttons beside the window dividing her and the driver, not even waiting for the tinted glass to be fully down when she gave an abrupt order.

"Stop the car."

In the building Sivir was recently dropped off to, the mentioned female can be found waiting for the elevator to arrive at the ground floor, hands in her pockets and feet rocking her back and forth every now and then as she thought about the day she had and the recent talk she had with Kai'Sa.

Based from how open Kai'Sa was with her about everything, including her thoughts and her feelings, Sivir felt like she was being somewhat unfair. Sure, she was telling the dancer what she thought about their growing relationship and how she felt about it, but she had yet to tell a certain detail of her life that's somewhat crucial if not completely.

Sivir scratched the back of her head. It could wait for now. After all, she and Kai'Sa still have a lot to go through before anything super serious could be brought up.

Who knows, right?

"Sivir!"

Head turning automatically to look to the direction of the caller of her name, Sivir's eyes widened in an instant once she caught sight of Kai'Sa running across the small lobby of the building and heading towards her.

"Kai'Sa?"

Skidding to a halt and barely preventing herself from crashing against Sivir, Kai'Sa took a huff of air as she stood in front of the former. It was rather obvious she was more than a tad bit out of breath for a reason that had yet to be mentioned.

"What're you doing here?" Sivir asked, a little baffled at the choreographer's sudden appearance.

"I... Well..." Kai'Sa took a couple of more breaths to regulate her pace of breathing before inhaling deep and placing both her hands on Sivir's shoulders. "I forgot to say good night."

Sivir's eyebrows shot up. She didn't know if she should be flattered, amused, or both. "You forgot to say good night?"

Kai'Sa nodded hastily. "Yeah, I did."

"You do know you could have just sent me a text, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I could've done that."

"Then, why did you...-"

"I don't think a bunch of emoticons would do though."

Sivir tilted her head. "What would the emoticons be for?"

Smiling, Kai'Sa pulled Sivir in and enveloped her in an unexpected yet extremely welcomed embrace. The moment the brown-haired girl was wrapped in a hug probably every fan of K/DA's lead dancer would do anything to get, she felt like her chest nearly self-destructed, especially when she felt like heart had leapt in the air did some sort of flip inside her.

"For this." Kai'Sa replied, firmly hugging the blue-eyed female. "And this."

Sivir didn't know what came over her, but a _squeak_ left her lips the second she felt Kai'Sa give her cheek a kiss before pulling back and stepping away, which ended the hug too fast in her opinion. Even though it was only brief, she could still feel the tingling feeling of Kai'Sa's lips on her cheek. Oh, what could she do to feel those against her own?

"Well!" It was Kai'Sa's turn to head off. "I don't know what that little squeak was or where it came from, but it sure made all the running I did a hundred times worth it."

With a madly blushing face and a hand clasped over half of her face as a useless attempt to conceal her red-hued cheeks, Sivir was left to deal with how embarrassed she was with her reaction towards the kiss that had been given to her as quick as how the warm embrace had ended. She could only stare after Kai'Sa, who smiled and waved goodbye to her before exiting the building and officially disappearing from her line of sight.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and had rendered her deaf for a long moment, which prompted her to miss the clear ding! of the elevator she was waiting for earlier. She hadn't even regained her composure halfway when the elevator closed and was sent back up due to one of the tenants pushing the button from the floor they're in.

.....

.....

.....

Sivir groaned as she rubbed her hands over her face, shaking her head to not only reacquire her state of mind but also at how idiotic she felt and how embarrassing she had reacted to the simple yet meaningful kiss.

There was only one question she had in mind.

_'Why the hell did I squeak!?'_

Back in the van Kai'Sa reentered, the dancer can be found setting herself down back on her seat as she covered her face with both of her hands. She was grinning and giggling to herself as she replayed the memory of the kiss she gave Sivir in her mind over and over again.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God... I can't believe I just did that." Kai'Sa whispered to herself, cheeks flushed and lips shaped in a wide grin. "And her squeak! Ahhh! She sounded so cute!".

"Umm, ma'am?" The driver called out. "Are you alright back there?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kai'Sa half-distractedly assured, stopping herself from just squealing out of happiness. If anything bad were to happen now, as long as it didn't affect her relationship with Sivir, then Kai'Sa was confident that she'd be smiling throughout the drive home. She only had one thought in her mind.

When was their second date again?

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It was a quarter past midnight and practically all the lights in the K/DA penthouse was off, allowing cloak of darkness invade the entire wide unit. The only light that was left on was the one found in the hall outside the four bedrooms, which served as illumination for those who'd possibly wake up in the middle of the night and decide on going downstairs for either a late night snack or a drink.

In this case, it gave a particular rapper the convenience to easily find her way to the bedroom owned by no one else but the diva of the pop group.

Akali had waited this late to make sure Ahri and Kai'Sa were asleep before she snuck into Evelynn's bedroom, not wanting to take any chances in getting caught by any of the mentioned two and having her intentions questioned.

Once she shut the door as quietly as she could, Akali went straight for the bed, throwing herself onto it and kicking her slippers off as soon as her back made contact with the sheets. In just a few seconds, she had finally settled underneath the soft blanket and was soon surrounded by the rich and spicy scent of whatever perfume Evelynn always used. The diva did always use one specific perfume whenever she went to bed, so it's no surprise that it stuck to the sheets and pillows.

Akali took one pillow in her arms and hugged it, smiling as she imagined Evelynn laying with her. The amber-eyed woman would surely regard her with amusement. What, with how she held the plush cushion and how she was feeling and looking completely snug on the bed, she closely resembled a child that was about to sleep alongside their favorite stuffed toy.

Instead of sleeping immediately though, Akali took out her phone, which she had been holding from the very beginning, from under the blanket and opened up her chat thread with the owner of the bed she's on.

**Akali** : Hey  
Still awake?

As if the other artist was waiting for her message, her text was instantly seen by the receiver. Based from the three dots that appeared beneath, it looks like Akali didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Evelynn** : Shouldn't you be asleep?

**Akali** : Just got in bed

**Evelynn** : It's 12:17 a.m.

**Akali** : Why aren't YOU asleep??

**Evelynn** : Had a few complications with the reservation at the hotel  
Just got in my room now

**Akali** : Ahri told me you're going to the Academy Awards tomorrow cuz of your parents  
Good luck to them! :D

**Evelynn** : I'm sure they appreciate the luck  
And Rogue?

**Akali** : Yeah?

**Evelynn** : You're alone right now yes?

**Akali** : Yup  
Why?

.....

.....

.....

Akali jumped when the application's default ringtone started ringing out loud, while the screen presented the diva's picture along with two options: Accept or reject. Immediately, she swiped the green option and placed the phone against her right ear.

"Eve?"

A teasing remark or a sly little quip was the first thing Akali was expecting to fill her ears, so it was truly unexpected that a _husky moan_ flooded out of the small speaker right next to her ear. It was vocal reply that had the rapper flushing red in a heartbeat. Out of everything she expected to hear, a throaty moan that sent shivers up her spine was certainly not one of them.

"I need a massage." Evelynn told her after, tossing her overnight bag on a nearby chair before falling onto the queen-size she'll be sleeping in for tonight.

"Eh?" Akali pushed her back off the couch and left her comfortable position, sitting up and propping the pillow she was hugging on her lap. "A massage? What for?"

"Hmm..." Evelynn hummed as she stretched across the bed cover. "The massage chair didn't do much on my back. I need to have someone knead my back the way it should be."

"Ah, I..." Akali's gaze aimlessly wandered around the room while she fidgeted with the pillow she had in her arms. Due to the matter Evelynn was referring to, Akali couldn't help but think about how she's fully capable in giving the diva what she currently yearned for. She knew more than just a thing or two about giving a back massage, and performing such feat onto the siren would be more than exciting and pleasurable on her part.

"Maybe I should give the nearby spa here a try tomorrow." Evelynn had no intention in prompting Akali to react towards her words, which were honestly just her murmuring to herself about the options she had.

"What? No!"

Evelynn, whose somewhat tired eyes had slid close, lifted her eyelids before she raised an eyebrow at the freestyler's abrupt refusal despite not being seen by the latter herself. "No?"

Akali blushed a little once she realized how frantic she had sounded. She tried recovering her cool with a little sheepish laugh as she said, "No, uh... What I meant to say is that you don't have to go to a spa to get a massage."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can you wait for a couple of more days at least?"

Evelynn rolled around the bed until she was lying on her stomach, elbows propping her up while she kept her phone from being detached from her ear. "And why would I do that?"

"I mean, if you want, I could..." Akali took a breath and took in all the courage she could find as she finished her offer with, "...give you one once you come back home."

If she were to be completely honest, Akali didn't know where that offer came from. She didn't expect herself to give that out so boldly and without even sounding hesitant. The image of Evelynn laying on her stomach and on the bed the rapper will be slumbering in tonight while Akali herself would straddle her from behind and knead the soreness of the diva's back away with her slim hands, it was... _appealing_. The concept itself was already making the freestyler's stomach churn with the butterflies that appeared out of nowhere and all the excitement it brought along with it.

"How could I refuse such a _generous_ offer?" Evelynn cooed into the phone, smirking with satisfaction once she heard Akali suck in a quick yet quiet breath. "Alright, I'll wait."

Since it was an ordinary call, Akali felt the touch of stupidity when she nodded her head in return. The gesture of course was unseen, which was why Akali cleared her throat when she realized that Evelynn had been waiting for a verbal response from her for so long. And by so long, it had only been three seconds.

Akali adjusted her hold on her phone as she asked, "So... Was the massage thing the reason why you called in the first place?"

What she heard next was truly heart-stopping. The reply came so quickly. Came so casually. Came so naturally that it threatened to cause Akali's heart to burst out of her once the words were uttered and heard.

"Oh no, I only called to hear your voice."

It's as if it was the only sensible answer that existed and Akali just couldn't keep herself still.

Evelynn raised a curious eyebrow when she heard a bunch of noises coming from the freestyler's side of the line, the ruckus being the sound of Akali kicking at the blanket and slapping a pillow on her face over and over again as some sort of lame attempt to decrease the heat in her cheeks and to calm the heart that was going wild inside her.

"Darling?"

The siren still acquired no response, for Akali was still too busy forcing away the ecstatic grin that wanted so badly to take over her face due to the line that sent her heart to the highest cloud.

Embracing the pillow as tight as she could, Akali brought the phone back to her ear and confessed, "I'm not sure why, but I suddenly feel self-conscious with my voice now."

"What?" Evelynn laughed a little, smiling as she did.

"You're not even here and I'm...!" Akali let out a long groan that inspired a little snicker from the siren. "Eve, you _really_ love teasing me, don't you?"

"You don't believe my reason for calling?"

"Not in the slightest." That was a total lie and Akali knew it. If she didn't believe Evelynn, then she wouldn't be on the edge of resorting to squealing at the moment. She wasn't the type to do that, but damn, she's getting frighteningly close to it.

A voice full of the tone used for teasing and a bit of mocking was what Evelynn would usually give in these kinds of situations, but the diva merely smiled, shook her head, pushed herself up, shifted and assumed a seated position. Even though Akali was not there with her, a soft and sincere expression was the only thing that can be found on her beautiful facial features. It was a face that only existed whenever she was handling a situation that involved Akali.

As if her words were an arrow and Akali's heart was its target...

"I love hearing your voice."

.....

.....

.....

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** _

The line went dead.

"...Akali?"

Evelynn pulled the phone back and looked at the screen. The words _'CALL ENDED'_ stared right back at her as if it was somehow telling her _'I told you so'_. She shook her head while she laughed, her shoulders shaking as she imagined how Akali would be reacting right now.

After a couple of seconds though, a message popped up, which she opened with a light tap of a finger. Her eyebrows raised themselves when she was greeted by a recording made and sent to her by the rapper she was conversing with a moment ago. Looking at the play button made her feel like she was about to open a little gift. The second she played the recording, Akali's voice filled the bedroom.

"I love hearing yours."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The script had just been flipped and the siren was powerless to stop it.

Evelynn practically looked everywhere but the phone screen itself, releasing a huff of air in the middle of it. Just by glancing, she bid Akali good night through a simple two-word message before closing their chat thread and locking her phone. Said gadget was tossed towards the direction of the pillows, while its owner got up and went on her way towards the bathroom.

With a mildly clenched fist, Evelynn feebly pounded at her chest, trying to calm the heart that was going mad inside of her. She cleared her throat as she continued with her actions, attempts still proving to be futile. The warm feeling inside of her and how she felt oddly _fuzzy_ was so... out of this world for her. It was unfamiliar and therefore, she deemed it weird.

But it was a good kind of weird.

A half-breathless, scoff-like laugh left the siren's lips.

"The things you make me feel..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ooh, I ended up with 9800+ words after editing! Well! I hope that's good enough as an update for you readers for now. ^u^
> 
> As you have all read, their chat messages have proper punctuations and all, so let's all blame that in autocorrect. :P
> 
> And did you readers notice a little something with Sivir? Looks like she has something to tell Kai'Sa~ Something to look forward to, yeah? ^^
> 
> As for Akali and Evelynn, unngghhh! Any of you know the feeling of wanting to fast-forward to the part that you wanna type but have to go through a bunch of stuff first before that since it's necessary and all for the story not to be rushed? Yeah, that's what I feel right now. XD
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, laziness doesn't come after me these upcoming days, so I'll be able to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! ^^"
> 
> That's all that! Till the next update, my peeps! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**ACT 15**

Half past seven o'clock in the morning and the hotel's dining area was already accommodating a handful of people, who had decided to acquire their food on their own instead of ordering the room service they could have easily called and asked for. Some were chattering among themselves in moderate volumes, while some were simply and quietly eating the plate of food before them.

The magenta-haired siren that sat alone at one of the tables can be classified under the latter, for she was wordlessly nursing the cup of coffee and the food she had taken from the buffet-like serving area of the mess hall. Her lips would curve every now and then out of satisfaction at the taste of the smoked salmon eggs benedict she was savouring, taking small portions with the fork she was holding.

"Good morning, miss." A man that looks quite well-dressed and could be considered a great find for women greeted her with a smile that aimed to charm her. "May I join you?"

A scoff was held back, but the act of rolling her eyes was not. Even if it was only the beginning of the day, Evelynn was getting rather exhausted from the number of men that had approached her for the past thirty minutes and asked her if they could keep her company. Apparently, having a completely vacant chair with her was coming off as an invitation to some of the people around her.

For the seventh time, Evelynn raised her head, offered that dazzling smile of hers and said ever so straightforwardly, "No, you may not."

And just like how she handled the past six men she gave that reply to, Evelynn lowered her head back to her phone, which she held with her other hand, and refocused her whole attention to whatever it was her screen was displaying. She kept her eyes stuck on the gadget until the man took the hint, gave up and finally left her alone.

Once she was back to referring to her meal as a quiet and unbothered breakfast, Evelynn closed the  _'Messages'_  application and surveyed the wallpaper she had set up recently. The pic before her had been on her mind since the moment she had received it last night from a certain freestyler.

If ever Akali decided to claim that she had trouble sleeping the previous evening, then Evelynn would openly confess that she herself had more difficulty in acquiring a grasp of slumber than the rapper. How could she sleep if all she could think about was the woman in the current image occupying her cellphone's home screen?

Evelynn wanted Akali to be there with her. She wanted to hug the other artist and kiss her all over, especially around her neck since Akali seemed to be awfully reactive to that. Just the thought of younger woman was making her feel a bit forlorn.

"What are you doing right now, Rogue?" She whispered to herself as she lightly tapped on the side of her phone while she continued admiring the picture.

Like what Evelynn asked, what  _was_  Akali doing right now?

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Humming a cheerful tune while leaning on the kitchen island, Akali poked at her bowl of spicy ramyun with a pair of chopsticks before smiling to herself and started slurping down the noodles.

It was considered vastly early in her opinion yet she was already awake and was so ready to start her day. Last night, she had one of the greatest dreams she had ever experienced in her entire life and she was massively sure she had nothing to thank but the call she had with Evelynn.

She dreamt about her and Evelynn going out on a date together and in the middle of it all, they both saw a replica of the diva's gold claws in a display case of a jewelry shop. Akali had bought it immediately and was rewarded with a big hug and a very passionate kiss from the siren, who she gave the described accessories to.

Akali was completely sure that the dream wouldn't happen though. After she had gifted the claws to Evelynn and was given a hug and a kiss, their surroundings had transformed into her bedroom and next thing she knew, she and Evelynn were tangled with one another and were  _'battling'_  each other on the sheets of her bed. She was winning, too.

Although the chances of the whole spectacle being repeated in an entirely identical happening was impossible, getting Evelynn a set of gold claws similar to the original were not.

If Akali remembered correctly,  _Knight Jewels_ was the jewelry brand that manufactured the gold claws exclusively for the diva. And if her memory serves her right, then there was only two sets made. One was given to Evelynn, which was now probably scattered to the K/DA fans that bought them when it was auctioned by the person that acquired them, while the other must be sitting in a display case for people to admire.

Maybe Akali could give their manager a call. After all, his father was the owner of Knight Jewels.

Chewing thoughtfully, Akali tapped the tips of her chopsticks on the rim of the bowl as she started estimating how much this would cause her. She can already feel her bank account shaking and gulping nervously at the withdrawal she'll surely be making once she's given the chance to purchase the last remaining twin of Evelynn's signature claws.

Excitement shooting up her spine, Akali snatched her phone beside the bowl and started scrolling through her contacts in search for their manager's phone info. If the strings she'll be pulling will allow her, then maybe she can actually prepare a surprise for Evelynn once the siren returns in a couple of days.

"You look like Christmas came early." Came someone's vocalized observation, words being uttered through the yawn the speaker was experiencing.

Lifting her head to face whoever it was, Akali found Kai'Sa stretching her arms above her head as she went to the direction of the cereal, which can be found in one of the kitchen cabinets. Based from the messy hair and the sleep that was still hinting the dancer's eyes, Kai'Sa obviously just got off of bed.

" _Ohayou_ , Kai'Sa!" Akali greeted with a grin, waving a hand before returning her eyes back to her phone.

Kai'Sa, despite still getting over her current state, raised an eyebrow at Akali, who was unknowingly radiating an aura that made it obvious how full of energy she was. Amethyst eyes fixed on the rapper, Kai'Sa took the cereal out of the cabinet and grabbed a bowl before joining her bandmate at the kitchen island.

"Good morning to you, too." Kai'Sa greeted back, eyes still closely scrutinizing Akali's actions while she began pouring cereal for herself. "What'cha up to?"

"Oh, well," Akali lightly yet sheepishly laughed, briefly making eye contact. "I was just thinking since Eve left for her trip and all. I came up with an idea in getting her a little something."

"What for? Not that it's a bad thing to do something like that or anything."

"She spoils me a lot, y'know? And I guess I just want to show her that I notice it all and that I'm really thankful." Akali explained, hoping Kai'Sa would accept her excuse.

It wasn't  _just_  an excuse though. That's actually one of the reasons why she wanted her plan to come through. Even though she and Evelynn had been intimately affectionate with one another, they have yet to discuss on how they would tell their fellow K/DA about the two of them.

Since Evelynn had forgotten to notify Akali that Ahri already knew and that the FOXY model hadn't blatantly showed her knowledge about their involvement with each other, then in Akali's eyes, only she and Evelynn were aware of what they've been doing and how drastic the relationship between them had shifted.

Kai'Sa smiled at Akali's words, obviously clueless about the main reason for the freestyler's efforts. "Ooh, I'm pretty sure Eve would love whatever surprise you have in store for her."

"I sure hope she does." Akali said, chuckling. She placed her chopsticks down and turned to the fridge, getting the milk for Kai'Sa and placing it onto the island before taking hold of her chopsticks again. "Sooo..."

"So?" Kai'Sa asked with a bit of a tilt of her head.

"Did you and Sivir make-out last night in your room or nah?"

"W-What...!?" Kai'Sa stumbled with her words for a few times as she fumbled with the box of cereal she had in hand, while Akali snickered at her in return. "Kali!"

"What?" She shrugged, wearing a look that was supposed to pass off as innocent.

"We talked, that's it."

"Talked... then made-out?"

Kai'Sa's right eye twitched. "We just  _talked_."

"Yeah, sure, I don't believe that." Akali humorously scoffed. "Two girls that are obviously into each other, alone in a bedroom? It's pretty hard to believe you two weren't  _kissy-kissy_."

"I'm starting to think you hang out with Eve too much." The dancer snapped back with an evident redness in her cheeks.

"Hey, I wasn't the one topping someone last night."

Okay, that claim right there was an absolute  _lie_. Akali was literally seated on Evelynn's lap the previous night and was practically melting on top of the mischievous vixen, who gave her the sweetest sample of what awaited them further into their relationship. Between her and Kai'Sa, it should be the latter that had the upper hand between them, but what the other didn't know was Akali's current benefit in their conversation.

"I told you, what you saw at the living room yesterday was a total misunderstanding."

Akali snickered again. "Sure it was."

Kai'Sa was just about to rant about how she preferred having breakfast with Ahri more than with Akali when the dancer herself was struck with a thought. Speaking of their leader...

"Hey, you think Ahri's already awake?"

"Changing the topic, Bokkie?" Akali teased back with a mischievous grin, but nonetheless decided to answer the inquiry. "Well, it's only a quarter before eight, so she's probably still sleeping. Either that, or she's just about to wake up."

The milk was placed back down as soon the person holding it chose to head upstairs first to retrieve the supposedly only woman asleep inside the penthouse. With a quick  _"Be right back!"_  call over her shoulder, Kai'Sa left Akali in the kitchen and zoomed up the stairs and towards Ahri's bedroom.

When Kai'Sa knocked at the door, she either expected no response or a groggy reply from the owner of the room, so she was genuinely surprised at the turn of events that came after the three sequential knocks. The door was pulled open, revealing none other than Ahri herself, who was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a simple cream-colored sweater that fittingly covered everything above her waist.

"Oh, morning, Bokkie!" Ahri greeted with a smile, stepping out of her room and out on the hallway with her. "Awake already, huh?"

"I should ask you that." Kai'Sa said with a light laugh, gesturing at her current attire. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, gonna go out and look for a gift for Eve."

"You, too?"

"Too?"

Kai'Sa nodded before pointing her thumb to the direction of the staircase. "Akali said she wanted to get Eve something before she gets back from her trip."

"Oh, looks like she already knows, then."

"Know what?"

Ahri clasped her hands on Kai'Sa's shoulders and smiled. "Eve's birthday is tomorrow!"

"What!?" Amethyst eyes wide and mouth becoming a little agape, Kai'Sa blinked at Ahri for a couple of times before she shook her head and refocused on what was just told. "Why am I just finding this out now?"

"Hey, I only found out yesterday from Karthus, so we're somehow on the same boat here." Ahri said as she took her hands back and raised it in front of her to give a gesture of surrender. "That's why I'm going out early. I'll be gift hunting for the whole day."

Kai'Sa groaned, rubbing the back of her neck as she and Ahri turned and walked down the hall and towards the stairs. "Look like I'll be gift hunting  _and_  grocery shopping today."

"Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah, I'll probably cook up all the food that I could remember that Evelynn said she loves."

"What about Akali? I'm guessing she already knows since you did say she's planning on getting Eve whatever it is she's thinking about right now."

Nodding, Kai'Sa hummed. "Looks like she already has Eve figured out way better than us. I mean, she  _did_ look pretty excited with the gift she had in mind."

"Well, they do work together in writing song lyrics more often than us, so it's kinda expected." Ahri said, her uneasy chuckle escaping the dancer's notice.

Evelynn would probably murder her if she were to reveal to Kai'Sa the unexpected affair between her and Akali. Not that it was such a horrible thing or such, but she knew that it's not really her news to tell. She was only stuck in hoping that she wouldn't accidentally slip up with the information or spill any details about it.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd probably think that Kali has a crush on Eve." Kai'Sa joked, laughing slightly as she imagined a scene that involved the rapper clinging to the diva from behind like a cute koala. "Or the other way around? That's a sight I'll probably pay to see."

While Kai'Sa laughed at the images her head was conjuring up, Ahri was pulling on the collar of her sweater, silently pushing down her nerves and professionally playing along with the laughter.

"Heh, yeah..."

Truth be told, Kai'Sa didn't need to pay to see such. All she needed to do was follow Ahri's footsteps and end up walking in on Evelynn and Akali in the same way the FOXY model had done.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Akali hummed a little tune under her breath as she curiously looked and walked around the jewelry shop she entered, hands tucked behind her as she eyed each and every sparkling accessory she passed. Smiling politely every now and then at the store attendants she'd make eye contact with in the process of her viewing, the somewhat mild awe in her eyes were blatantly obvious.

If she were asked a few years ago if she'd ever buy an accessory that's worth more than a hundred dollars, she would have instantly shaken her head and said no. But now? She was at Knight Jewels to buy the last remaining complete set of Evelynn's beloved claws, which are worth probably more than all the ramyun she had ever bought in her life combined.

After a couple of minutes worth of phone calls, Akali had succeeded with her plan and was given permission to buy the claws. It was originally made for showcasing only, but when she begged their manager to help her like how an irresistibly cute little kid would beg their parents to give them ice cream for breakfast, it was finally available for only her to buy and remove the set of claws from its initial purpose.

"Remind me again why I'm here?"

Turning around and stopping on her tracks, Akali smiled sheepishly at Irelia, the cousin she had ended up dragging and asking if she could accompany her for plans for today. The said woman was donning a dark pink V-neck shirt and a denim jacket to match the jeans she had on.

Compared to the other customers in the high-end store that were dressed on the same level as the wealth they possessed, Akali and Irelia stood out from the crowd like two moving beacons of attention thanks to their attires, which were somehow deemed too casual by most people in the area.

Irelia was looking at the jewels on display in the glass cases around them, making a few faces once she heard some of the employees say its price to whoever it was inquiring. She found it somewhat unreasonable for someone to pay so much money just to get a bunch of little accessories. Although, the material they're made of were quite expensive, so they're technically worth every cent.

"I wanted to go here with someone and well... you're the first person that came to mind."

"What, so you can have someone to look out of place with in this store?" Irelia sarcastically asked back, eyeing their outfits for a moment.

"In some way, yeah," Akali admitted with a sheepish smile and nod. "and this makes me kind of nervous, so you're also here as some sort of moral support of mine."

"Moral support? For what?"

"For buying Eve a new set of claws." As Akali answered her cousin, she spun around and gestured at the direction where the  _'special'_  jewelry can be found.

"A new set? Wait, what happened to her old one?"

"You haven't heard?" Akali rubbed her nape, while she fidgeted with her right foot. "She kinda gave it away in exchange for my dragon ring."

Irelia raised her eyebrows at her cousin. "The family ring?"

"Yeah... I almost lost it when I was nearly pulled off the stage. I kinda did actually. Eve got it back for me, but it ended up costing her the claws."

"And how much are these claws worth?" As Irelia asked this, the two of them had finally stepped into the prestigious area and halted right in front of a glass table. Behind the fragile furniture was the father of K/DA's manager, who placed a familiar velvet case in front of them. The emblem of the brand was made out of pure gold and was shining right above the smooth case, its value clearly being presented.

"So much." Akali answered her cousin before turning her full attention to the man. "Uh, hey there. Taric called, right?"

A nod. "Yes. My son had already informed me of your situation and the reasoning behind your sudden interest in this set."

"Don't worry. This time, these claws won't be going anywhere but Eve's hands." Akali tried assuring, which only earned her a blank look from the older man. The latter obviously didn't believe her.

"Knight Jewels won't be making another set in future, for we do not have any more plans in doing such." As soon as Taric's father finished that statement, he slid the lock to the side and lifted the attached lid to unveil the golden claws the K/DA diva loved so much. "I gravely advise you to not lose this one."

"Oh, uh, I won't be the one to use them or anything." Akali replied, the embarrassment she felt showing in her mildly reddening cheeks.

"Yes, yes, of course." The man gave a wave of dismissal, making it pretty damn obvious that he  _still_ didn't believe Akali. He slid the case towards the rapper, allowing her to perform a much closer inspection of the highly expensive pieces of accessory.

"About the payment...-"

"You can deposit the payment in my son's bank account. I'm sure that'd be more convenient for you."

Akali nodded. "I'll transfer the money today, sir. Thank you so much."

The man left and returned with a bag that bore the mark of his jewelry brand, placing it on the table before saying, "Once you're done inspecting the claws, you're free to take your leave."

After she gave another a nod and was in the middle of thanking their manager's father, the latter turned away and retreated into the office at the back of the store. For a moment, the two women stared at the doorway the man had disappeared off to before they both exchanged looks and eventually casted their eyes back to the gold claws in front of them.

"He seems to like you." Irelia jokingly said, noting how the man was practically kicking them out of his shop.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that he sold me the last set." Akali mentioned, leaning down as she poked at one of the claws. "It looks real beautiful up close, doesn't it?"

"How much are these again? Last time we shopped together, you were hesitant in buying a small piece of chocolate because it was worth three dollars."

"Let's just say this is worth more than a thousand of those."

Irelia already knew this was going to be one of the most expensive things her cousin would ever buy, but getting an estimate of its price even made her own wallet gulp in fear. "Evelynn must be really lucky to have you spending this much money on her."

"It's not like she hadn't been doing the same thing for me." Akali closed the case and picked it up, grabbing the bag from the side and storing the precious treasure inside. "Trust me, she buys me a lot of stuff that I didn't ask for."

"I'm guessing your spicy ramyun is included in the list though?"

The two of them walked out of the store with Akali carrying the bag containing the jewelry in her arms in a somewhat protective manner. She couldn't afford risking in having it stolen or something, so she was highly tight on the security for the item.

"Eve always buys me a lot of ramyun ever since she found out it's my favorite. Although she and Ahri have been arguing about it every now and then since it ruins my diet plan."

"Kali, hundreds of ramyun don't really have the same price or level of these claws."

"Yeah, but I'm sure a sports car does."

Irelia quirked an eyebrow. "A sports car?"

"Yeah..." Akali avoided her cousin's gaze. "Remember the time when I told you my dream car is a Ferrari?"

"'Course I do. You played with toy cars instead of dolls when you were a kid." Irelia then snickered as she recalled the worry Akali's mother had developed due to that detail. Her aunt was concerned about her cousin's strong liking to toys that're supposed to be for boys, which the woman had thought might cause Akali to act more like a guy instead of a girl.

"Well, technically, I already have my dream car." Akali was not boasting about it or anything. In fact, she was actually embarrassed that she was bringing up this particular part of her life.

"Wait, you bought yourself a Ferrari?" Irelia then followed up in a mutter, "It's kind of expected though. I mean, you  _are_  a celebrity now."

"I have one, but I didn't buy it or even used it at least once."

"Then who bought it? And where is it?"

"Who else? Evelynn."

Irelia had heard that celebrities were extravagant when it came to these kinds of things, but she didn't expect herself to hear it from her cousin firsthand. She blinked at the freestyler, processing what she had just said with slightly wide eyes.

"She bought you a Ferrari?"

Akali slowly nodded, eyes lowering to the bag she was carrying. "She bought it two months after we were introduced to one another by Ahri."

"So you two were literally just friends for two months and next thing you knew, she gifted you a Ferrari?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Why aren't you using it, then?"

"I feel like it's too much!" Akali defensively stated. "It's  _super_  expensive and she bought it right off the bat. Even though it's been a while, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I have one."

"How'd she even find out anyway?" Irelia asked as the two of them got onto the same step on the escalator.

"She caught me cleaning one of the toy models I had." Akali replied, a pinch of her attention focused on brushing one of the soles of her shoes on the bristles attached to the sides of the escalator. "When she asked what I was doing, I told her I was cleaning my dream car."

"And?"

"Two days later, she brought me to this car garage where her other cars are parked and showed me a life-size version of the model I was cleaning." Akali then laughed a little to herself as she lightly blushed, nearly tripping when they reached the end of the escalator. "She told me it was my car and that she got it for me."

"How did you react?"

"I stared at her for a long time with my mouth hanging open." Akali then slapped a hand on her forehead. "Y'know, thinking about how I reacted is making me realize how stupid I looked that time."

Irelia laughed, easily imagining a slack-jawed Akali gaping at the diva with pure shock. "Wow... Buying you a Ferrari just because she heard it was your dream car? Li, I'm surprised you got together with her just now."

Akali blushed and gave Irelia a swat on the arm. "Hey! She and I got together because there was a bunch of other things that happened. I don't like her for her money."

"I know you don't, Li. I was just joking." Irelia gave Akali a poke on the side, causing the rapper to jump half a step away from her. "Don't worry, it's pretty obvious how much you care about her, and based from the stories you told me, it looks like it's the same with her."

"Yeah... I guess it is."

Taking notice of the distracted tone the freestyler used, Irelia turned to look at her cousin, who she then found smiling to herself while those blue eyes of hers were so close in sparkling at just the mere thought of Evelynn.

Akali was feeling quite happy in hearing that Irelia was being so supportive with her relationship with Evelynn. The fact that she's part of the family and that she wasn't thinking ill of her relationship with the amber-eyed woman was gratifying. She could see why Kai was much closer to Irelia than Zelos.

"So," Irelia started, heading towards a ramen restaurant found at the ground floor of the mall they're in. "are these claws like, your late thanks for the car?"

"Uhh, no, not really."

Irelia blinked, tilting her head at her cousin in slight confusion. "Then, what's it for?"

"Sure, I want to thank Eve for the car, but I also want show her that I appreciate everything she had done for me."

"Like what?" Irelia was genuinely curious about what Evelynn had done to cause Akali to be smitten with her, so she was looking forward in hearing whatever her cousin intended on listing out.

"Aside from the ramyun she usually buys, Eve is really nice. Even when we argue, she still takes care of me. She gives the cold shoulder if we're fighting, but she has ways in showing me that she's there for me if ever I'd need her. Ahri and Kai'Sa are right about her spoiling me too much. Just not sure if it was because she had a crush on me from the beginning or if it was just because I'm the youngest in the group."

"You're not sure?"

"Huh, I guess I'm not." Akali was hit with a wave of realization. "Now that we're talking about it, I guess she and I haven't really had a heart to heart talk. Don't really know when she became she's attracted to me or why in the first place."

Irelia gave her an amused look. "Do you have any plans in finding all of that out?"

"Well, yeah, probably. Once she gets back from her trip?"

As much as Irelia would have wanted to continue their conversation, a loud grumble of the rapper's stomach cut in all of a sudden, which caused the mentioned artist to blush in embarrassment. Regardless of unintentionally making it clear that she could use a meal break, Akali cleared her throat and tried resuming their chat, but due to her unexpected interruption, the topic of their talk had shifted.

"By the way, you haven't told me why you're here in the city." Akali brought up, brushing off the growl of her stomach. "I thought you'd be back home at the dojo."

"Oh, that, uhh..." Irelia let out an uneasy laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "Maybe that's a subject for another time. We should get something to eat before your stomach snarls at me again."

"It wasn't  _that_  loud." Akali defended herself, failing in noticing the shift in Irelia's vocals.

"It was  _so_  loud, Li."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Totally was."

"Lia!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Evening had come and Evelynn wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not. On one hand, the day was coming to an end and her return to the penthouse had become nearer. On the other, she was now stuck in having a so called  _'lovely'_  dinner with her parents, who she had grown distant to and developed a dislike in being with.

The couple had arrived around seven o'clock in the evening, which was explained by the complaints her mother had about their flight being delayed and how their luggage was lost for an hour in the airport. It was certainly something the diva didn't enjoy that much, but she managed the situation quite well.

Currently, she was seated at a fancy little booth found in the hotel's dining area, occupying the position across the pair, who seemed to have no trouble in keeping the conversation in the table flowing without any contributions from the K/DA member's part.

While Avalynn was excitedly telling a supposedly funny story that happened in the set of the movie she was on a week ago, Evelynn's father, Everett, was listening ever so closely to his wife's tale. Honestly, Evelynn felt like she was somehow posing as a third-wheel to her own parents. They were too absorbed in their own world that they ended up not at all noticing how their daughter was consuming her fourth glass of wine.

"What happened after?" Everett asked, sounding like he was on the edge of his seat thanks to the story he was hearing.

"She had to do my entire makeup in half an hour and we only had less before the filming started!" Avalynn said with a wide smile, causing her husband and herself to release their own round of laughter.

From her place, Evelynn subtly rolled her eyes behind the glass of wine at her mother's story, not finding any ounce of humor out of it. It wasn't entertaining, nor was it interesting enough to prompt her in offering a small chuckle to at least provide a bit of support or something. Try as she would, she could not bring herself to care about whatever it was being discussed.

Meal half-eaten and fourth glass of wine, which was nearly filled to the brim initially, consumed, Evelynn cleared her throat after delicately wiping away any traces of food or wine from her lips. Successfully, she acquired the attention of her parents.

"I'm going to turn in early." Evelynn announced to the two. "I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow."

Instead of asking her to stay a while longer with them and maybe even converse with her like how anyone would expect them to, the couple gave their own versions of smiles and nods of approval. It was an expected response, so Evelynn was not affected with it.

"Alright, sweetheart. Make sure to have everything ready for tomorrow first before tucking in." Everett reminded her with a smile, while his wife hummed and nodded in agreement.

"I will, don't worry."

With an offer of the assuring smile she mastered in presenting, Evelynn vacated her place and bid good night to her parents before making her way out of the dining hall and towards the elevators. She arrived at the lifts and pushed the up button of the first one she reached, not needing to wait too long for the doors to slide open.

Initially, she was hoping she'd have the elevator to herself, but it wasn't really a surprise when a couple stopped the doors from sliding close and decided to join her. While Evelynn had given the button for the eleventh floor a light push, the pair of lovers with her hurriedly went for the fifth floor.

Due to the rather loud murmurs of the two, Evelynn can hear how the guy was so excited to get the girl in bed with him and out of the clothes she was wearing. It seems to her that the duo had forgotten about her existence. Nonetheless, she kept quiet and settled on just wordlessly listening from her place at one corner of the elevator. She tried, but tuning them out was simply impossible.

"I can't wait to make love to you later, baby."

"All night long, honey?"

"Like always."

Evelynn shifted from her place, feeling more than mildly uncomfortable. She made sure to clear her throat audibly enough to bring the two lovers out of their lovestruck state when they were too distracted with their playful bantering to realize that the elevator had arrived at their floor and was already opening its doors for them.

While the guy was quick to react and pull the girl out of the elevator, the latter briefly looked over her shoulder and flashed an apologetic smile at Evelynn before practically being yanked out of the diva's line of sight.

A quiet breath left her as soon as the two was gone, which left her to enjoy the solitude the elevator offered once its doors slid close in front of her. She had her right hand idly resting on top of the steel bar at one side of the lift, nails lightly and steadily tapping at the metal as she waited.

Seeing the couple a moment ago caused her to miss Akali. Not only did she want to cuddle with the adorable rapper, but she also knew that they had a lot to talk about once she returns home. She was already anticipating the possibility of Akali blushing like the usual, especially when she brings up the topic concerning their intimacy with one another.

**_Ding!_ **

Simultaneously, Evelynn withdrew her phone from her pocket, unlocked the gadget and stepped out of the elevator, using her peripherals to navigate through the hall. She had just finished stepping inside her hotel unit when she finally brought up Akali's contact info, intending on calling the freestyler.

Before she could press the  _'Call'_  option though, Evelynn's thumb momentarily froze and hovered above the screen. Instead of doing what she originally planned, the diva approached the mini bar found in her hotel room and set the phone down on the counter top.

Withdrawing one of the bottles of wine that captured her interest, she took out a glass goblet from underneath the counter and a corkscrew from one of the drawers. In less than a minute, the bottle was open and wine was being poured into the glass. Once its fill was satisfactory in her standards, Evelynn placed the bottle down before taking the glass and her phone and walking towards the living room.

Evelynn released a soft grunt when she rolled her shoulders, still feeling the dull ache in her back. The soreness had been bothering her throughout the day, but she kept her word to Akali and chose to wait until she returns to have her back receive the treatment it needed.

For the second time, she was struck with the idea of calling the rapper, only to stop when she thought about the possibility of the K/DA household having their own dinner time. She wouldn't want to intrude on their evening meal, which had a much higher chance to be pleasant and enjoyable unlike the one she had with her parents.

Speaking of her parents, Evelynn knew they're not the most traditional couple out there, but she was unsure of how they'll react if ever she decided to bring Akali with her and introduce the freestyler as her girlfriend.

_'Girlfriend, huh?'_ Evelynn smiled behind the glass of wine as she stared out onto the view her unit offered her. Calling Akali her girlfriend sent an unusual feeling through her body. It felt like a small tingling sensation, which made her shift with her footing.

"I should ask her that." Evelynn murmured to herself, her brain working immediately to think of a perfect way to officially ask Akali to be her sweetheart.

Recalling the moment they've spent though, she felt a bit foolish and found it rather amusing that she was only planning on asking Akali to be hers just now. They've done too much to be able to call each other friends, but Evelynn surely did not want anyone to label them with the  _'friends with benefits'_ tag. As she thought about officially changing their relationship into a much intimate one, Evelynn was somewhat stuck in thinking about how would Akali want her to do it.

Would Akali want her to ask her to be her girlfriend in public or would she want that moment to be shared with no one but themselves?

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn held back a sigh once her phone's ringtone suddenly broke through the silence she was relishing in. Answering the call without bothering on glancing at the Caller ID, she firmly pressed the cellphone against her right ear and greeted in her usual formal tone.

"Evelynn."

"..."

When no reply came, the vocalist's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she responded with, "Tell me who you are or I'm hanging up."

"It's Akali!" Came the abruptly panicked voice of K/DA's maknae.

"Akali." Evelynn's mild irritation dissipated the second she heard the blue-eyed female's voice. A smile was quick to carve her lips, which was unsurprising.

"You don't have my number saved?"

"What? Of course I do." To make sure she wasn't lying, Evelynn gave the screen of her phone a glance to check if she was actually true to her word. "I just didn't check who was calling before I answered."

"Oh..." The relief in Akali's voice was evident, but it was quick to disappear and be replaced by a much upbeat tone. "Hey, Eve, tomorrow's the event, right?"

"Yes, it is. Something the matter?"

"I was just curious when you'll get back, y'know."

Evelynn smiled as she leaned on the window, picking up something from Akali's manner of speaking. "Rogue, what is it?"

From the other line, Akali blinked in return. "What is what?"

"You have something you want to ask. I can sense it."

"Was it that obvious?" Akali asked, sounding sheepish.

Chuckling, Evelynn lightly shook her head, envisioning the blushing face of the other female. "Just tell me."

"This is gonna sound really stupid, but..." Akali laughed in an embarrassed manner before continuing. "...I wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

"Breakfast? With you?"

"Yeah, like, you and I could video call while eating breakfast at the time. We could probably talk and all while eating, but, uh, talking with our mouths full aren't really the greatest. We could take turns, I guess? But y'know, you don't have to say yes or anything. Totally understand if you feel like this is super stupid and that...-"

Evelynn cut Akali off with another chuckle. "It's romantic, Rogue."

"It... It is?" Akali sounded as if she didn't even believe that her suggestion was what Evelynn said it was.

"Mm-hm." Humming with a smile, Evelynn took a sip from her wine before asking, "And what time is this breakfast of ours?"

"Uhh... Give me a sec."

"You don't have a schedule yet?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far." Akali admitted, laughing as she did.

"Oh darling, when it comes to what you want to do with me, you  _will_ come far, don't worry."

At the K/DA penthouse, specifically in the rapper's bedroom, Akali can be found unable to keep herself still, especially when she heard the suggestive admission from the beautiful diva she's currently conversing with. The moment she had finished dinner earlier, she instantly excused herself and went straight upstairs, calling Evelynn once the door of her quarters was shut.

"Maybe around eight o'clock?"

Evelynn smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Good thing I chose that time, then. Was honestly torn between that and seven-thirty."

"Rogue."

"...You would have said the same thing despite what I chose, wouldn't you?"

"I won't tell if you don't want me to." Evelynn replied with amusement, finding Akali's out of whack self absolutely delightful.

"This so embarrassing." Akali muttered, the sound of the slap she gave her forehead prompting the diva to chuckle once again. "Why do you like me again?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Akali pursed her lips, deeply contemplating if she should say yes or no. It was rhetorical question, but she was given a chance to change it. If ever she does require an answer for it, she was a bit nervous about what she'll get. She'll end up knowing the detail that piqued Evelynn's interest towards her.

"Why  _do_  you like me?"

Evelynn gave a lighthearted sigh, doing a swirling motion with her glass of wine while making her way to one of the couches at the living room. She settled onto the soft cushions, briefly setting her wine down to put a pillow over her lap.

"I think I should give you the answer to that once I come back."

"Why not now?"

"Listen carefully, darling." Evelynn said in a rather sensual manner that got Akali gulping down the lump that formed in her throat. "When I answer that question of yours, I want you to be in my arms. Looking into  _my_  eyes as I tell you  _everything_ that enamored me."

"E-Eve!" Akali squeaked out, hand covering half of her face as it began heating up like the usual.

A husky chuckle. "I'm surprised you haven't hung up yet."

"Sorry..." The rapper muttered, referring to what she had done with their call the previous night.

"No apologies needed, don't worry." Even though they couldn't see each other, Akali was able to hear the smile in the following words Evelynn uttered. "The fact that I can hear your voice now is enough of an apology. It relaxes me."

"Were you stressed earlier?"

"A bit. Dinner with my parents isn't really something I'm fond of."

The change of their conversation's direction was honestly welcomed and it gave Akali a chance to compose herself until her blush gradually vanished. She was able to stop fidgeting from her end and came to a decision in sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Why? Didn't you miss them?"

Evelynn sighed as she shook her head at the thought of missing her parents. The last time she genuinely craved for her parents' love and attention was when she was around nine or ten years old.

"Of course I missed them," Evelynn smoothly lied. "but I have my own life to live and they have theirs."

"Yeah, but you know, don't you like, enjoy being with them or something?"

"I honestly prefer either spending my day with you or Elise and Zyra."

"Wait, who's Zyra?"

Evelynn nearly choked at the wine she was drinking due to the laughter she suppressed. The jealousy in Akali's words were completely out there. If it was physically touchable, the vocalist was sure it would have struck her right at her face.

"Darling, she's just a friend."

"W-Well, yeah, she probably is...-"

"She is."

"...-and I'm  _totally_  okay with that."

"Akali."

"...I'm not jealous."

"I didn't say you were."

.....

.....

.....

"She's just a friend, right?"

"Darling, you're the only woman that has captured my interest like this." Evelynn softly tittered when Akali huffed. "In fact, you're the  _only_  one that can ask me to do anything and I won't ask why."

"You don't have to exaggerate..."

"I'm not."

Akali groaned, falling back onto the mattress and gazing distractedly at the roof. "Hey, Eve?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you get back?"

A resigned smile formed on her lips, hearing how lost Akali was when she asked that question. It sent this indescribable feeling that made her heart soar. "Akali,"

"Yeah?"

"do you miss me that much?"

"...Yeah." Akali sighed as she rubbed a palm over her face. "Am I being too clingy? Please tell me if I am."

"No, darling, you're not." Evelynn truly wished she could just teleport beside Akali and embrace her. The way the younger artist sounded so lonely all of a sudden was greatly affecting the diva. It was massively unsettling. "I'll come home as soon as I can."

"I'm serious, Eve. If you think I'm too clingy, I'd totally understand. I can lay off."

Evelynn softly sighed, smiling to herself as she said, "I'll be home sooner than you think."

"...Fine."

"Keep my bed warm, will you?"

Akali's eyes snapped open, while everything about her body was suddenly hyperactively aware of its surroundings. The excitement in the rapper's voice was crystal clear and it prompted the smile on Evelynn's face to widen. "I can sleep in your bed again?"

"If you want."

"Well duh! 'Course I do!" Akali sat back up, smiling widely. "I was as snug as a bug last night in your bed. It really smells like you, so it really feels like you're actually there, y'know."

Evelynn chuckled. "Well, hopefully, I'll  _actually_ be there. The sooner the better, don't you think so?"

"Yep."

.....

.....

.....

"Now what?" Akali asked after a fair amount of silence.

"Hmm?" The diva raised an eyebrow, sipping from her wine as she did.

"I kinda don't want to end the call yet."

"Then don't." Evelynn cooed. "The night is young, so we might as well talk as long as we want."

"What about your beauty sleep?"

"Darling, you should know by now that I'm willing to lose a few hours of sleep with you."

"W-Well... What're we going to talk about, then?"

"I don't know. Plans when I return?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Evelynn smirked as a plan concocted by the vixen within her surfaced in her mind. "How about we practice kissing once I get back? I'm sure you don't mind tongue exercises with mine, do you?"

.....

.....

.....

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

The diva was not surprised.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Clad with a deep V-neck, off-shoulder mermaid dress colored with an elegant shade of midnight purple, K/DA's diva looked absolutely stunning. A beautiful, and obviously expensive, amethyst pendant framed with pure gold hung just below her collarbone and of course matching earrings that perfectly adorned her ears.

Everything about Evelynn was gorgeous and gave her that highly expensive look she always maintained. The smoky eyes and the deep purple lipstick she had on matched with her dress fittingly, which also added to the seduction her appearance was wordlessly giving.

The artist was extremely glad that her parents decided to ride together in the brand new Audi Q8 her father had bought, while they allowed her to ride alone with a driver of another yet similar vehicle. Apparently, the director himself had bought two of the mentioned car models, one black and one white, and wanted to flaunt it to the public, which now explains why Evelynn was somehow enjoying her little privacy at the backseat.

She had taken her phone out of the gold-outlined purple clutch purse that came with her dress, hers and Akali's message thread occupying the screen of the little technology. A small smile idled on her lips as she conversed with the rapper through messages.

The breakfast they had  _'together'_  was a little dream come true for the two of them. Even though Evelynn was on her way to an event she was somewhat forced to attend, the smile on her lips was as genuine as the feelings she had developed for Akali.

Thinking about it made her recall what she and Akali had talked about in the video call they had during the entire morning meal.

_While Akali had her phone leaning on an empty glass of water, Evelynn had hers resting against the vase on the table she occupied. Both of the front cameras of their cellphones were pointed to them as they ate their breakfast, conversing as if they were seated right across one another. The two of them had a single Bluetooth earpiece in one ear, which aided them in hearing each other's words with crystal clarity._

_"Had a good night sleep?" Evelynn asked, slicing at the boiled egg on her plate._

_Akali nodded before taking a bite from the boiled egg she had finished peeling out of its shell. Unlike Evelynn, who was eating her breakfast with a knife and fork, the rapper was literally more hands-on when it came to her own food._

_"Yep." Akali swallowed after chewing for a couple of seconds, smiling. "I could honestly get used to sleeping in your bed."_

_"Aww, don't say that too casually, darling. I might not let you leave it once I'm there." Evelynn cooed, winking at the other through the phone._

_Akali's gaze trailed to the side for a moment, cheeks flushing as she said, "Are you actually going to do it?"_

_Evelynn raised an eyebrow, a mildly amused smile painting on her lips. "Do you want me to?"_

_"I'm asking, aren't I?" Akali may sound like she was so close in stuttering, but she showed Evelynn that she didn't want to back down for whatever challenge she had in store for her._

_"Indeed you are..."_

_"So... Judging by the way you talk to me, I'm guessing your parents aren't with you right now?"_

_"They're still sleeping. Tired from the flight last night."_

_"Oh, cool. I have you all to myself, then."_

_Evelynn leaned in, making sure Akali got an eyeful of the cleavage her blouse, which had the three buttons top buttons undone, was presenting. The instant darkening of the redness in the blue-eyed artist's cheeks was a clear indication that she succeeded with what she aimed for._

_"Darling, you'll always have all of me. Don't ever forget about that."_

_"Y-Yeah..." Akali finally stuttered, eyes flicking down to the tempting view the siren was teasing her with. "I... I thought this was going to be a wholesome breakfast. Not that I'm complaining."_

_"Sorry," Her apology didn't sound apologetic at all, and the smirk she showed stated how she wasn't feeling sorry at all. "I'm getting carried away, aren't I?"_

_"No, no, keep going." Akali encouraged, waving around the egg she was holding._

_"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_

_For the longest time, Akali stared at her with a flushed face before the rapper shook her to regain her focus and settled on just continuously nibbling at the egg she was grasping like how a hamster would nibble on a food pellet._

_"You look adorable, Rogue."_

_Briefly becoming as still as a statue, Akali took the egg away from her face and looked back into the camera. A timid smile shaped her lips when she came face to face with a sincere curve from the diva, who chose to replace her smirk with a more innocent smile. Despite hearing the words that came after more often than she could count, the fact that it came from Akali gave her a different sensation._

_"And you look beautiful, Eve."_

Ever since that video call, Evelynn felt like her birthday had started off in the most refreshing way possible. She had this idle smile on her face throughout the day and it was absolutely heartwarming. The rest of the call was spent with the two of them talking about trivial things, but it didn't lessen the meaning of the entire exchange.

With that memory lingering in her head, Evelynn brought the screen of her phone up and began chatting with Akali through texts.

**Akali:**  You're on your way to the awards, huh? :(

**Evelynn:**  Yes I am  
Why so sad tho?

**Akali:**  Wish I was there to see you :/  
You're probably SUPER beautiful right now

**Evelynn:**  Always am darling ;)

**Akali:**  Take lots of pics!!

**Evelynn:**  Do you want one now?

**Akali:**  Now? :O  
Yes pls O.o

A light chuckle left the singer's lips before she closed the message thread and opened the  _'Camera'_  application. With a few taps here and there, Evelynn was holding up her phone a fair distance away from her face. She first checked if her makeup was good and had no flaws whatsoever before she started thinking of what she could send to the younger woman.

It didn't even take a whole minute for Evelynn's mischief to suddenly take over her once again and practically command her to send a rather lascivious image to the waiting freestyler.

Her smirk turned into an open smile as she positioned two of her fingers in front of her mouth in a V-shaped manner and slightly stuck her tongue out. With that sly expression of hers, the picture was taken and saved in her  _Gallery_ , now available for her to send to no one but Akali.

Evelynn was smirking when she began typing up a caption for the image she's about to send, but before one of her thumbs could officially ship the picture to the other female, her actions came to an abrupt halt.

Closing her eyes and lightly pursing her lips, Evelynn sighed. She shook her head at what she had almost done. Sending such a bold and racy image to Akali was surely not the way to treat the rapper. If she really intended on sincerely capturing all of Akali's love and affection, then she told herself that she needed to do such in a much genuine and more appropriate manner.

Internally groaning and shaking her head in disapproval, Evelynn composed herself and decided to just take another pic, but this time, she would wear a wholesome smile. Honestly though, with how fierce she looked in her makeup, her smile was definitely not close to being considered wholesome. It even looked like she was smirking at the camera.

**Evelynn:**   _Evelynn sent a photo._  
For you Rogue~ ;)

**Akali:**  Okay...  
I have a different wish now  
Wish I was there to kiss you

**Evelynn:**  You can always give me one when I get back

**Akali:**  Yeah but it's not the same :(

**Evelynn:**  I'll wear the dress for you if you want

**Akali:**  Really? :D

**Evelynn:**  Anything for you darling

The sound of the vocalist's quiet laughter can be heard through the music playing from the speakers of the car, especially when Akali started sending a bunch of stickers that told the amber-eyed woman that she was extremely excited in personally seeing her wearing the dress she currently had on. The last thing Evelynn saw was Akali's message that told her,  _"Hope to see you on TV!"_

Once Evelynn locked her phone and tucked it back in her purse, the car came to a halt. It was only then that she realized that there was already this muffled cheering and clicks and flashes of cameras coming from outside.

These are the times she wondered how easily she gets caught in the moment whenever it concerned Akali. It's as if she was in her own little world that only she and Akali mattered and existed. It was a trance she'd willingly let herself be lost in.

"We're here, ma'am." The driver notified her, only exiting the vehicle when she gave him a nod.

Evelynn took a deep breath and shifted until she faced the car door, where the driver now stood at the other side and was about to open it for her. She can already hear hers and her parents' names be announced despite not yet stepping out of their vehicles.

_'Here we go.'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ahhhh! Finally! Hey there, peeps! I'm really sorry for having you all wait longer than usual. My phone's malfunctioning got worse than before and it ended up deleting this chapter when I finished it a couple of days ago. T_T (Need a new phone dammit xD)
> 
> Before anything else, huge credit and thanks to Accilia (from FF), who suggested the idea of Akali gifting Evelynn claws for her birthday WITHOUT knowing it's actually the diva's birthday! I absolutely loved your suggestion, so watch your idea bloom even more in the next chapter! ^u^
> 
> Just want to remind everyone that if any of you suggests an idea and I end up not using it in this story, then there's a possibility that it'll be used in either a one-shot or in a different Akalynn story. Like always, I'll give credit if I use 'em! ^^
> 
> And like I've mentioned in my past author's notes, sneak peeks for this story and my future works shall be found in my Tumblr account. Feel free to message me, ask me anything or check there every now and then~ ^^
> 
> Anyway! That's all that! Until next time, everyone~ ^u^


	16. Chapter 16

**ACT 16**

The loud slam of the hotel unit's door echoed down the hall and succeeded in cutting off the woman that was lecturing the visibly vexed diva, who made sure to lock the door behind her before walking away from it. Evelynn cursed under her breath as she stepped into the bedroom, tossing her purse to the bed before she started disrobing herself.

What happened between her and her parents at the Academy Awards would probably be all over social media if it weren't for the trending celebrity scandal that was uncovered during one of the backstage interviews.

Avalynn kept telling her daughter how she did not know her place and that all she needed to do was behave for a single night, which she supposedly failed when she defended her fellow K/DA from an interviewer at the red carpet. The older woman also claimed that Evelynn was ungrateful for the extra publicity she and her father had given her when they had her accompany them in attending the Awards.

It's honestly a surprise that Evelynn didn't completely snap at her mother during the event itself. The pleading look her father had given her during the incident was enough for her to control her anger enough for it to explode entirely only when they were back to the hotel.

What happened you wonder?

_Lights flashing, dozens of cameras recording and countless voices overlapping, despite everything just beginning, Evelynn was already developing a growing headache. Whenever she and her fellow K/DA went through a crowd with cameras taking pictures of them and fans screaming for their attention, she felt more at ease since she was accompanied by people she's actually fond with._

_Unlike what was mentioned, she was there at the Academy Awards with her parents. She was there only for the fact that her mother wanted to maintain the 'perfect family' image they have with the media. As she walked along with her parents down the red carpet, Evelynn couldn't help but question why she chose to just follow what her mother wants._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when their walk came to a halt in front of a man holding a camera with the mark of **'Riot Studio'** stuck to the side of the equipment. The latter was accompanied by a blond guy with a microphone, the grin on his face widening as he stepped towards them, adjusting his red blazer in the process._

_"As much as I know you viewers love seeing my face on television," The host of Primetime Valoran, Draven, cracked jokingly at the camera before approaching Evelynn and her family. "I'm sure all of you would love seeing me interview the golden family of Hollywood!"_

_Much to Evelynn's luck, her parents ended up being pulled aside for another photo session, which ended up leaving her with the grinning blond. With ease, she offered that smile that fooled everyone, and that included even the viewers from home._

_"While we wait for the golden couple to get back, how 'bout we get a couple words from their lovely daughter?" Draven gave a little wink at the diva, who automatically replied with a light chuckle. "How are things, Eve?"_

_"Great as always, Draven." Evelynn smoothly answered. "Feeling rather proud of my parents once again."_

_"You think they'll win the Awards again this year?"_

_Evelynn lightly scoffed and waved a hand at him. "Of course, darling. These are my parents after all."_

_"Alright, alright, well, we all know what usually gets talked about in this conversation, so let's switch to a topic that thousands of viewers would love to talk about with you." Draven began, indirectly telling her to prepare for what he had in mind._

_"And what may that be?"_

_"Well, the fire you and K/DA have set on social media is still burning up to this day, but you know what? It doesn't beat the fire that started when you and Akali went on that ramen date of yours, am I right?"_

_Evelynn easily recalled the unexpected lunch date she and Akali had shared at Ichiran Ramen. "Oh darling, that was just a little lunch out."_

_"Is it really?"_

_"What else could it be?"_

_"Well, I'm here to brave through for the folks at home, so I'll ask you a little something."_

_"Ask away."_

_Draven cleared her throat and rolled his shoulders once before bringing the mic back to his face and asking, "Is it true about what they say about you and Akali?"_

_"What **do**  they say?" Evelynn asked, acting clueless even though already knew what the man meant._

_"Is it true that you're both, ahem, **in bed**?"_

_"Excuse me?" Evelynn asked, covering her annoyance and disbelief with a laugh she forced to sound casual._

_"Oh come on, Eve. Before you joined K/DA, you've always been so open with your life in love." Draven prodded, giving her a small nudge. "Have you officially given up on guys for love and decided to go for girls now?"_

_Evelynn gave another laugh that barely masked her displeasure, shaking her head at what she's hearing. "Even if I was interested in women, why would I say that to you?"_

_"You're not saying it to **me** ," Draven then gestured at the camera. "you're saying it to  **them**."_

_Evelynn should've seen this coming. Being put on the spot and asked about hers and Akali's status with one another was an issue that's bound to come up, so she wasn't really surprised. What made this a tad bit difficult for her to get around was the fact that she and Akali have yet to discuss how they'll be handling their relationship when it comes to the public's questions, which prompted her to respond with a safe answer._

_"Draven darling, those rumors are...-"_

_"...-nothing but rumors!" Avalynn's voice abruptly cut in, turning all of their attention to the woman, who smiled at the camera in an instant. Apparently, the photo session they were in didn't take long._

_"Nothing but rumors, eh?" Draven humored the sudden interruption. "But hey though, love is love, am I right?"_

_While Everett just laughed, Avalynn scoffed and waved a hand in dismissal. "Our dearest daughter would never be caught dead kissing another woman. But that Akane girl...-"_

_" **Akali**." Evelynn corrected, but was waved off as well._

_"...-I'm quite sure my daughter needs to stay away from **her**."_

_On the side, Evelynn was looking at her maternal parent with a raised eyebrow, unable to think of a statement that wouldn't be offensive towards the actress. Her mood had taken an absolute turn and went down the road that led to pure irritation and fury. It was extremely triggering for her with how her mother was referring to Akali as if she was bad news. That's certainly something she was **not**  going to take lightly._

_"Aww, you're being too harsh there, Ava." Draven joked, laughing to himself._

_"She is." Evelynn agreed ever so nonchalantly, hoping the said woman would take the hint. "Akali is a nice person and a company I thoroughly enjoy having."_

_"Oh, psh! Darling, you can do better than that. Truth be told, our dear Evelynn here would do much, **much**  better if she were to go back in performing alone." Avalynn blatantly ignored her act of defending the freestyler, while Everett had taken notice of the blooming irritation in her gaze. "She can best those girls anytime in my opinion."_

_"Well," Evelynn abruptly interrupted with a somewhat sarcastic laugh. "in **my**  opinion, your opinion doesn't really matter."_

_The smile on Avalynn's face was quick to falter, especially when she directed her focus on her daughter, who had this smug little curve on her lips. When their eyes met, it's as if they were having this wordless clash that only the two of them knew about._

_And as if the actress was daring the singer, she chose to continue her point without disconnecting her gaze from her daughter's. "Draven, let me assure you now that my daughter isn't a **dyke**  and that her time with K/DA is a mere  **phase**."_

_"Oh," Draven was now looking between the two celebrities. "is that so?"_

_"No, it isn't." Evelynn answered back, also not breaking eye contact._

_The invisible war between her and her mother was intensifying and the only man in their family was already adjusting the bow tie he was wearing out of nervousness at the results of it. Even Draven, who was somehow responsible for the start of the issue, took half a step away, not wanting to be in the middle if ever the two women acted out._

_"You'll be leaving K/DA soon." Avalynn said to her daughter, smiling sweetly. "Especially if you know what's best for you."_

_Evelynn returned the smile and if its combined sweetness and sarcasm was poison, then she would've probably murdered her parent right then and there. "I rightfully belong with K/DA, so if you know what's best for **you** , then you'll shut your mouth now before I slap it close for you."_

_" **Ahem!** " Everett cleared her throat as loud as he could manage while one of his hands immediately shot towards his wife's wrist, putting a stop at what Avalynn was about to do to their only child in live television. He gave Evelynn a pleading look, which caused the diva to take a breath and shake her head. As much as she could feel how hot her blood was boiling out of anger, she surprisingly controlled herself and held her rage back. "I think we should get going. It was nice talking with you, Draven."_

_"Same to you, Everett. Same to you." Draven nodded and flashed another grin, knowing a celebrity bomb was just diffused right before his very eyes. Although that would have boosted the show's ratings, he certainly did not want to be in the middle of a catfight._

_Gaze averting from her parents, Evelynn offered a dazzling smile to the camera as if nothing intense had transpired before she excused herself first and proceeded into the venue of the event. She could feel the burning gaze of her mother trailing after her, but she didn't give a damn._

_In fact, as she strode down the red carpet and posed a couple of times for the cameras, the smile on her face was not at all feigned. She was utterly proud of what she had done and if given the chance to rewind time, then she'll only repeat everything she had said and wear a smug smile she knew would irk her mother even more._

Once Evelynn got out of the dress she was wearing, she folded it up before storing it in her bag. She intended to keep her word to Akali about wearing the dress and presenting herself for the rapper to see her donning it personally. She can hear her mother ranting to her father from the neighboring hotel unit at how disrespectful she was, how she absolutely disgraceful she acted and many more.

Well, her birthday seemed to be getting better and better as the day came to an end.

It was already ten o'clock in the evening, but Evelynn had no plans in sleeping anytime soon. She moved around the hotel and made sure every one of her belongings were stored back in her pack, planning on leaving and not bothering on waiting until tomorrow morning.

When she finished packing, she slipped on a pair of jeans, a grey long-sleeve shirt and the same pair of plain black heels she wore when she first arrived at the hotel. Tying her hair in its usual low ponytail, Evelynn zipped her bag and slung the strap on her right shoulder before she turned off the lights and went to the door.

Unsurprisingly, there was someone out on the hall and right in front of her door when she pulled it open. Fortunately though, it wasn't her raging mother.

"Evelynn."

It was her father.

Sighing, Evelynn joined her father at the hall and closed the door behind her before turning and walking away. As she predicted, the older man followed after her, idling beside her when she stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the down button.

"It's late." Everett told her, breaking the silence that she tried enveloping them.

"I know." Her answer was straight to the point, but she wasn't rude about it. She just maintained a firm and neutral tone, and that's it. No smiles whatsoever.

A full minute passed before her father sighed and ran a hand through his hair, further making himself look disheveled. His blazer and bow tie was gone, leaving him in his visibly ruffled polo. Obviously, he was also affected with the furious woman he calls his wife.

"Listen, sweetheart." Everett began, seeing that the elevator was still at the second floor. "What happened earlier at the Awards...-"

"If you're here to lecture me like what she'd been doing for the past hour, then I'll take the stairs." Evelynn eyed her father, who shook his head as soon as she kept her narrowed gaze trained on him.

"That's not why I'm here." The man said, scratching the back of his head. "I just want to say thanks to what you did."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, sarcastically asking, "That I embarrassed you and her earlier?"

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"You held yourself back," Everett pointed out. "and I appreciate the effort."

Eyes momentarily glancing at the floor number displayed above the elevator doors, Evelynn suppressed a sigh when she saw it was only at the ninth floor. "Is that all you have to say, then?"

Everett slowly nodded his head before abruptly straightening up and clearing his throat. "Well, that, and..."

What came next made Evelynn felt a tad bit stupid. She was hoping to hear something the remnants of her childhood was yearning for, but when all she received was a pat on the shoulder and words that didn't even come close to the greeting she was expecting, her heart sunk in her chest.

"Safe travels, Evelynn. I'll call one of the drivers and tell him to bring you back to your house."

Evelynn nodded once and stood still when her father sighed and made his way back to their hotel room. The man had yet to step back inside the unit when Evelynn had gotten in the lift and had pushed the ground floor button. She was fortunate enough to have the elevator all to herself, which went straight down and encountered no more stops on the way to the lobby.

It didn't take long for Evelynn to be out of the hotel and back to settling at the backseat of the same vehicle she had rode in on their way to the Awards. Instead of heading to event's venue though, she was on her way back to the K/DA penthouse.

Watching the city lights they passed could only entertain her for so long. When she grew bored of the act, she took out her phone from her pocket and unlocked it, hers and Akali's chat thread being the first thing that greeted her.

The last two messages they both exchanged were bids of good night since Evelynn had already told Akali to go to sleep and that she didn't want the freestyler to stay up so late.

At first, Akali refused to sleep and insisted that she wanted to talk some more, but after Evelynn gave a little threat about not cuddling once she returned, the rapper was quick to say good night and claim that she's going to sleep.

The younger artist initially wanted to call her, but Evelynn was afraid her anger would hint in her voice. She reluctantly declined Akali's offer for a voice call, making up an excuse that she already forgot. She didn't want K/DA's maknae from finding out about her current mood, knowing it'll only spark nothing but worry.

The perk of being on the road in such a late hour was the fact that there was no traffic, so it took at least less than two hours for Evelynn to finally be dropped off at the penthouse.

It was at least half past eleven when she walked inside the building was riding the elevator to her floor. She glanced at the screen of her phone, checking the time as she got nearer to the designated floor. There were no calls, messages or any other notifications that would indicate any form of contact from anyone. While standing in the middle of the empty elevator, Evelynn stared blankly at the steel floor, gradually drifting deep in her thoughts.

The day was about to end, yet not a single birthday greeting was given. No matter how many times she thought it was okay, it surely felt like it wasn't. Her heart felt constricted and would ache every now and then. Although she never parted with the neutral expression on her face, the suffocating feeling remained within her.

Elise and Zyra were probably busy with their training, especially since they're probably out of the country currently. Evelynn can vaguely remember Elise mentioning something about leaving the country when they had seen each other. Karthus had his hands full with Pentakill and was highly likely out and about with the band. Either that, or they're all presently asleep in Sona's apartment.

As for K/DA...

**_Ding!_ **

Evelynn sighed, stepping out of the lift and heading towards the front door of the penthouse. Expectedly, the house lights were off and only the shadows and illumination of the lights from other structures outside greeted her upon her arrival.

Instead of going straight up the stairs, Evelynn made sure the door was securely locked before walking towards the glass wall providing a scenery filled with dim and bright lights the buildings and cars offered.

Her eyes reflected the view before her, but it also showed how she was in a daze. Even with the lack of an actual clock's presence, Evelynn felt like she could hear the distant sound of ticking from the back of her mind.

Internally, she was counting the remaining minutes before the clock strikes twelve, which will officially put an end to her supposed big day. Somehow, she knew once the day was officially over, then her heart would rest much easier.

There's a huge possibility that Akali might be in her quarters again, and Evelynn certainly did not want to have her troubles pester her when she cuddles with the rapper, who would no doubt be currently asleep.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Evelynn?" Came a soft yet confused call.

A smile took over her lips before she shifted to face the direction of the caller, removing her gaze from the window overlooking the city lights and adjusting her hold on her overnight bag in the process. She left her place and approached the blonde model climbing down the staircase, the practiced expression of hers easily presented convincingly.

“Still awake, Foxy?” Evelynn asked with the usual tease in her tone.

“Eve…” Ahri blinked at her, not at all expecting her to be back home in such a late hour. It would’ve been easier for her to process the situation if it wasn’t less than hour before midnight strikes. “You’re back.”

“Obviously.” The diva returned with a chuckle. “Sorry if I woke you.”

Ahri quickly shook her head. “No, no, I was just gonna get some water.”

“Well then, don’t mind me. We can talk tomorrow once I get my beauty sleep.”

Ahri stared at Evelynn with a crestfallen gaze that hinted a gleam of disbelief, but due to the lack of proper lighting in the shadow-cloaked penthouse, the magenta-haired female missed the melancholic look in those honey gold eyes. Evelynn hadn’t even fully walked past Ahri when the blonde forced her own body to move and halt the diva’s act in leaving by grasping her right elbow.

“Need something?”

Instead of wearing a smile that would have shown how happy she was that Evelynn was back, Ahri had a saddened frown on her face.

“We saw everything on TV.”

The sigh Evelynn gave sounded so light and problem-free, which nearly convinced Ahri that the siren was alright. But the key there was the word  _‘nearly’_. The K/DA leader didn’t believe the façade her friend was once again trying to put up.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Gumiho.” Evelynn assured, shrugging. “Just a little family spat.”

“But, Eve, today…-”

“Was nothing but a normal day.” Evelynn swiftly cut her off and finished her sentence differently. “And I think it’s time for us to end it.”

Ahri was determined. She could not allow herself to stand by and just let it all completely pass. Even if her attempt in offering her shoulder for Evelynn to cry on was to be rejected, she wouldn’t take it personally. She’ll keep on trying until the diva realizes that she could let the mask fade when it comes to her.

In one fleeting moment, Evelynn was abruptly silenced by the body that pressed against her own and the arms that encircled around her. She stood motionless in Ahri’s embrace, while the mentioned artist firmly held her in place and gave no sign in freeing her.

“Happy birthday, Evelynn.”

Ahri felt her eyes water slightly, especially when she felt how rigid her friend was in her hold. She knew that Evelynn’s birthday wasn’t celebrated like it should have been and based from what they’ve seen in the live broadcast of the Academy Awards, the day itself was not as bright as it should have been.

And that’s what broke Ahri’s heart.

Evelynn was completely still, breath nearly hitching at what she had heard. Despite its massive effect on her, the demeanor she wore did not falter even for the slightest bit.

"Ahri." Evelynn uttered nothing but her name, letting her bag hang on her shoulder while her hands came up to push the FOXY model away.

Instead of loosening her grasp, Ahri tightened it and pulled her friend closer, while she felt how her tears were now welling up at the corners of her eyes. She refused to back down now. "Happy birthday."

The repeated greeting made the air between them even more tense, but Ahri didn't care. Her voice slightly cracked and that's what made Evelynn's heart clench in her chest. The older singer tried, but she was unable to think clearly for a fair amount of time. All she could hear was the echo of the birthday greeting she obtained.

"...How did you know?" Evelynn asked after a moment's worth of wordlessly allowing Ahri in embracing her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ahri asked back, countering the other female's question with one of her own. She finally pulled back, but only enough for them to make eye contact. "You could have said at least  _something_."

The second Evelynn's eyes landed on Ahri's glassy gaze, she released a quiet breath. Lightly shaking her head, she brought her right hand up and wiped away the first couple of tears that eventually escaped its constrictions and ended up trailing over her friend's cheeks. Ahri was crying for her.

It made her throat tighten considerably and it honestly gave her more than a little difficulty in speaking properly. She underestimated herself too much though, because when she started using her voice again, her words came out smoothly and sounded as if nothing was wrong.

"Stop crying." Evelynn said in a somewhat scolding tone. "You don't look any prettier if that's what you think it makes you."

" _Eve!_ "

Sighing again, Evelynn brushed it off and shook her head in disapproval towards the waterworks. She continued wiping Ahri's tears, taking breaks only when there were no more clear drops to clean.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ahri murmured, pouting as she tried wiping her own tears. Her hand ended up being gently nudged away by Evelynn, who chose to be responsible in vanquishing any drops of sadness her eyes shed. "Tell  _me_ , at least?"

"I wasn't here the entire day, was I? It was useless to say anyway." Evelynn pointed out as if it truly was of no importance. "In fact, this late night return of mine wasn't exactly in my schedule."

"But, Eve!" Ahri stomped her foot once like a little child, arms still loosely wound around the amber-eyed singer. "Why...?"

No answer was given to her question. Evelynn just stared at the leader of K/DA with a light smile and grateful look, but other than that, all Ahri got was a late reciprocation of her hug. Evelynn leaned in and embraced her, eyes drifting close and humming quietly in content.

"Thank you for the greeting, Foxy." Evelynn thanked, smiling as she gave Ahri a warm hug. "I appreciate it. Believe me, I do."

"Eve..."

Evelynn's eyes were close and she found almost all of her attention focused in savouring the warmth of the embrace. "You're the only one who said it."

If Ahri's heart was just beginning to break earlier, then it was splintered in pieces now, its shards weeping in her chest. She felt Evelynn give her cheek a little kiss before pulling back and offering her that damned smile. No matter how much she tried, the diva refused to part with it. It's as if it told her to just give up in attempting to get a glimpse of what lied beneath it.

"As much as I want to stay and chat, it's late. I think it's both in our favor to sleep the night away for now." Evelynn swiftly wiped another tear that leaked out of Ahri's eyes before completely stepping away from her loosened clutches and walking around her. "Good night, darling. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ahri spun around and watched as Evelynn made her way up the stairs, taking in a silent breath when she received a reassuring smile. It should've been the other way around, and that's what made her irritated with herself.

By the time Evelynn disappeared from her line of vision, Ahri felt like she failed as a friend once again. Just for tonight, she'll give this to Evelynn. She'll let her walk away for now. Next time for sure though, she'll give all of her efforts in shattering that mask.

If not her, then she could only hope Akali would be the one to do such thing.

In the diva's sleeping quarters, Evelynn found herself abandoning her bag on the couch before she stood at one side of her bed, eyes solely focused on the sleeping rapper slumbering peacefully on the large bed she owned. Her hands moved without much thought. It relieved her of her shoes, her shirt and her jeans.

Once she was left in nothing but her underwear, Evelynn slid under the blanket and moved until she was right behind Akali, who was hugging one of her pillows. She smiled when Akali groaned in her sleep and ended up releasing the cushion she was clutching before turning around and facing the new source of warmth. Evelynn slipped her left arm underneath the freestyler, maintaining her position in the same level of the other. With her right hand, she reached up and caressed Akali's cheeks, her fingertips delicately brushing over the soft skin while she admired the innocent expression on the sleeping woman.

Evelynn's smile widened in the slightest. "Happy birthday indeed..."

And as if someone had casted a spell of slumber on her, Evelynn's eyes drifted close.

But not before a lone tear fell.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Eyebrows furrowing, Akali's eyes slowly started to open. When it did, she blinked a couple of times before she acquired a clear look at what was now warmly snuggled beside her. The warmth was inviting and she truthfully wanted to just fall back to sleep, but her curiosity persuaded her to squint thought the darkness and see who it was.

As expected, her heart nearly stopped while she abruptly took in a hushed breath. Her face was inches away from Evelynn's, the tips of their noses nearly touching and their breaths ghosting over each other's face.

Akali didn't know how or why Evelynn was suddenly in bed with her, but she wasn't going to complain. Memories of what she and her two other bandmates had seen on television earlier fleeted across her mind and it sent a pang in her heart.

Both of her hands slipped in between them and reached up to cup Evelynn by her cheeks, causing her to wonder if the teardrop she felt against one of her fingers was real or if it was a mere creation of her imagination.

Based from Evelynn's slightly parted lips and lack of movement indicating that she wasn't being roused out of her unconscious state, Akali assumed the siren was tired out by everything that happened. All she wanted to do was to comfort her and pull her closer.

So she did.

Ducking her head until it was nestled against Evelynn's chest and just below her jaw, Akali held her bedmate close. Her excitement in having her there with her was kept at bay by her drowsiness, but it didn't stop her from cuddling with the diva. She was easily lulled to sleep with the calm breathing of the vocalist, the arms wrapped around her being a perfect addition to the almost soundless lullaby.

"Glad to have you back, Eve..." Akali softly whispered, smiling regardless of her words not being heard by the woman she had fallen in love with.

There was certainly no place she'd rather be, but Evelynn's embrace.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**_Crash!_ **

Jolted out of her sleep by the loud and audible sound of a plate shattering, Evelynn was reeled out of her peaceful slumber in a single second before her hands reacted and pushed her up to look around her room, her eyes rapidly blinking and hastily attempting to adjust her sense of vision.

"What in the world...?" Evelynn asked no one in particular, her line of sight finally adapting and showing that she was alone in her quarters.

Amber eyes trailed to one of the bedside tables where her alarm clock can be found, only for the current time to glare at her as if it told her she had not woken up in the usual time she does. Blinking for a few times to see if she wasn't hallucinating, she stared at the digital clock for another moment.

**11:42 A.M.**

Groaning, Evelynn threw her head back on her pillow and slapped a hand over her eyes, which she rubbed her face with after it made contact. She rarely slept in, so this somehow told her how exhausted she actually was yesterday.

The more she tried to focus on her thoughts, the more the voices downstairs became clear in her ears. Evelynn could hear Kai'Sa telling Akali to be careful and ordering Ahri to sweep up the mess before she comes down.

With a sigh, Evelynn rolled away from the center of the bed and vacated the mentioned furniture. She took her time in fixing the sheets, her mind half-focused in hearing the ruckus the trio was causing downstairs.

While she made her bed, she allowed herself to think about hers and Ahri's exchange last night. She really counted the blonde as part of her small circle of friends, but what Ahri had said and done for her truly warmed her heart. It eased the ache significantly and made her feel loved in a time she felt the loneliest, and based from the panicked chatters from downstairs, Evelynn was sure Ahri had told Akali and Kai'Sa about her birthday. That is, if their leader hadn't already notified the two yesterday.

Once she was done, Evelynn chose to throw on a plain white silk nightshirt she snatched from her closet before leaving her chambers and heading to the origin of the only noticeable noise in the penthouse. She made sure to make as much sound as she could, so she could somehow warn her bandmates about her arrival.

Like what she intended, one of them was alerted, specifically Akali. She spotted the freestyle expert dashing from the dining area into the kitchen, prompting her to shake her head at how the rapper nearly ran into a wall due to her haste in calling the other two.

"She's awake! She's coming down!" Akali's whisper-like shouts coaxed a quiet titter from Evelynn, who chose to approach the dining table filled with various plates of food.

If she remembered correctly, the dishes served on the table were the ones she favored the most during Kai'Sa's first week with them. The dancer had went in some sort of  _'cooking spree'_  the entire week just to have them taste all of the food recipes she mastered.

Evelynn was a hundred percent sure now that Ahri told them about her birthday. Just as she nodded to herself, any ounce of doubt vanished upon Akali, Kai'Sa and Ahri's abrupt entrance from the kitchen, each female holding their own stuff.

While Kai'Sa had in hand a small two-tier chocolate cake, which was simply yet finely decorated, with a small candle impaled on the center of it, Ahri and Akali were holding one end each of the homemade banner that said in bedazzled letters,  _"Welcome back!"_

"One... Two..." Kai'Sa counted down before raising the cake higher in the air. "...Three!"

In unison, Kai'Sa and Ahri shouted, "Happy birthday!"

"Good morning!" Much to everyone's surprise, Akali's greeting was  _way_  different from the model and the dancer's.

Evelynn and the other two snapped their full attention towards the rapper, who abruptly pursed her lips and glanced between the three of them. Her mouth would open, but it would also close. It made her look like a fish out of water. She blinked quickly before shooting the diva an absolutely shocked and disbelieving look.

"Wait, what!?" Akali nearly squeaked out, the banner slipping away from her grasp as she gaped at Evelynn. "It's  _your_  birthday!?"

Instead of answering immediately, Evelynn found herself completely full of amusement thanks to the lack of awareness of the freestyler towards her big day. She tilted her head at Akali before one of her hands covered her lips, which failed in muffling the laughter that bursted out of her.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Kai'Sa asked Akali, also confused. "I thought you did."

"You bought her a gift, didn't you?" Ahri was on the same boat as Kai'Sa. They already assumed Akali knew about it since she seemed to be the first one that got the idea of getting Evelynn a gift.

"What? No! I didn't know!" Akali's expression morphed into one that shared a massive resemblance to a kicked puppy. "Eve, why didn't you tell me?"

Evelynn, who was calming down from her snickering, cleared her throat, but the entertained smile on her face didn't vacate her lips. "I may or may have not forgotten to."

"Who forgets their own birthday!?"

"Well, technically, it isn't my birthday today."

"Eh?" Akali was so close in either pulling on her hair or hiding in her room thanks to the confusion and embarrassment that was causing her brain to malfunction. "Then, when is it?"

"Yesterday." Came Ahri and Kai'Sa's unintentional chorused reply.

Once again, Akali's eyes widened. The more she became aware of the occasion, the more she was becoming a source of amusement for the siren. The latter shook her head at the rapper's flabbergasted state, approaching her and pulling her towards the table.

Releasing the banner and willingly letting Evelynn sit her down on one side of the table, Akali continued to stare at the diva with a baffled face. The vocalist gave her nose a little boop with her finger, chuckling at the bewildered look in her blue eyes.

"I'm hungry." Evelynn started, nodding her head to the food servings on the table as she made herself comfortable on the chair beside Akali. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

"Ooh! Eve, try this one first!" Kai'Sa joined them on the table with Ahri doing the same gesture, pointing at one of the dishes. "I remember you love how tasty it is."

"Kai'Sa here made sure to cook everything you would've wanted to eat," Ahri explained the reason behind the handful of food on the table. "so you better ditch that diet of yours and start stuffing yourself with these."

Evelynn chuckled and shook her head, handing her plate to Kai'Sa, who quickly took it and excitedly began scooping up a serving of the dish she had suggested a moment ago. Rather impatiently, the amber-eyed singer was waiting for a small opening for her to see how Akali was handling the abrupt reveal of today's main reason for celebration.

"Oh, Ahri, can you help me get some glasses and juice?" Kai'Sa asked once she placed Evelynn's plate back in front of the diva. "I forgot to prepare the drinks earlier."

"Yeah, sure!"

After telling them that they'll be right back, the pair left the other duo alone at the dining table, which gave Evelynn ample time in checking if Akali was still conscious and that she hadn't went into some sort of shocked and frozen state.

"Close your mouth, darling." Evelynn said, manually pushing the rapper's jaw, which was hanging slightly, up until her mouth was close. "You'll catch flies."

The chair dragged quietly against the floor when Akali shifted over the seat until she was halfway facing Evelynn, a cute pout on her little lips. "Your birthday was yesterday?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it was." Evelynn nonchalantly replied, removing her gaze from Akali's and hands making an effort to occupy herself with the task of putting the identical amount of food she received onto the rapper's own platter.

"Why didn't you say anything? During breakfast at least?" The downhearted tone Akali was using prompted Evelynn to mildly shift on her own chair, still attempting to brush the matter off as if it was nothing.

"Like what I said to Ahri last night, I wasn't here to celebrate it with any of you, so I thought it would be a waste of time." Evelynn explained coolly, shrugging as she placed Akali's plate back on its previous spot. "What's done is done, darling. Let's not dwell...-"

"You'll never be a waste of time. Not to Ahri, not to Kai'Sa, not to  _me_." The diva's eyes shot towards the freestyler, who met her stare readily with a soft gleam. "Never to me."

As if Akali's gaze was the only thing that held her to where she was, Evelynn was unable to break free from the captivity her heart had fallen into. The poor thing was engulfed in warmth just by the sight of those delicate blues that had all of its focus on her.

Heart racing and body stilling, Evelynn was powerless and could only allow Akali to lean over to her. With the rapper's newly assumed position, the latter was left to adorably peer up at her with those beautiful crystals. A quick yet soundless breath seeped into the siren the second Akali closed in and gave her parted lips a simple graze with her own.

Unable to resist, Akali's arms came up and enveloped Evelynn in a tight hug, which automatically convinced her to reciprocate the action with her own arms. The act of hugging is a common gesture of comfort, but Evelynn felt like she was being given something that's considered one-of-a-kind.

"Happy birthday, Eve." Akali murmured in her ear, breath caressing the diva's ear and causing her to suppress a shudder that ran down her spine. "I'm so glad that you were born."

Evelynn half-laughed. With an idle smile on her face, she asked, "May I ask why?"

The answer she received had one of the highest chances of giving her a heart attack. The moment she heard Akali utter the words of her response, Evelynn felt like all the pain she went through throughout all the forgotten birthdays she had was worth it, especially since it eventually led to this.

"Because I wouldn't be happy without you."

A much more breathless laugh left the older artist's lips, but she felt how her eyes suddenly became so...  _bothersome_ , mainly the tears that were beginning to gather at the corners.

Evelynn broke the embrace, surprising Akali with the sudden movement. Her hands hurriedly came up to clean the welling tears before they could fall, head turning away as much as she could to conceal her expression from the owner of the arms that refused to retract from her.

"Rogue, you have the worst timing in the entire world." Evelynn pointed out, covering a supposed sniffle with a laugh.

"I don't think so." Akali said, smiling as she pressed and nuzzled her left cheek against Evelynn's right. "I know you're just saying that."

Evelynn laughed again, smiling as she finished banishing any traces of tears on her face. "I am."

The audible screech of the legs of the chairs echoed in the wide room when Akali pulled herself closer to Evelynn, causing both of their seats to drag against the floor. Facing the table, but arms staying wrapped around Evelynn's waist and head leaning on her right shoulder, Akali remained in that position even when their friends came back from their trip to the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I stay like this?" Akali asked Kai'Sa and Ahri, who approached the table with a pitcher of juice and a tray holding four glasses filled with cubes of ice.

"Trying to make up for saying  _'good morning'_ instead of  _'happy birthday'_?" Kai'Sa joked, not really knowing the much deeper meaning behind the rapper's clingy action towards the diva.

"As long as Eve is alright with it." Ahri supported, knowing that Evelynn needed all the love she could receive.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Evelynn hummed, aiming to tease Akali. "I don't think I'll be able to eat like this."

Akali openly made a face in return, wanting nothing more but to have as much physical contact between them as possible. Evelynn's little tease didn't last long, she chuckled and gave the top of Akali's head a kiss before she picked up her eating utensils. While Kai'Sa seemed to be eager for Evelynn to taste everything she had whipped up, Akali was forced to break off the hug once she was given the order to pour juice in their glasses.

As for Ahri, the K/DA leader can be found regarding Evelynn with an elated gaze. The magenta-haired woman glowed much more than before, radiating this aura that leaned close to contentment and delight. It was a nice feeling to see her friend looking genuinely happy.

It may be a late birthday celebration, but at least Ahri never caught sight of that cursed smile that Evelynn always wore.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Food eaten and hunger for nourishment completely satisfied, the group had transferred to the living room, where Ahri and Kai'Sa presented their birthday gifts to Evelynn. Both artists had gotten out of the penthouse and made a fair amount of effort to search for an item or two that would capture the diva's interest.

Ahri had gotten Evelynn a jewelry set that was created out of pure platinum and blue diamonds. The FOXY model was thankful that the measurements of the rings included in the set fit the siren's fingers. Truth be told, the anticipation was making her anxious, so it was relieving for her to see that everything fitted perfectly.

Kai'Sa's gift was a highly expensive perfume, which was mainly costly due to not only its brand and incredible fragrance but its expensive bottle. It was made out of authentic pink diamond and had a crown of gold at the base of its cap. It definitely suited Evelynn's taste.

"Alright, you two," Evelynn started as she looked in between the items she had in hand. "name what car you both want and when you want it?"

Kai'Sa's eyebrows shot up before she asked out of disbelief, "Wait, are you planning on buying us a car?"

"Each, yes." Evelynn answered seriously, raising her head and looking towards Kai'Sa, whose eye twitched once at the blunt and honest response.

"Eve, this isn't a competition about gift-giving." Ahri deadpanned, unsurprised. She knew all too well that Evelynn burned money as if it was nothing when it came to giving things to the people that she sincerely valued. "And besides, if this actually  _was_  a competition of that, then Akali would probably be the winner."

Ahri's words were like a cue. Once she finished her point, everyone's attention was suddenly focused on the rapper, who was wordlessly nestled on the spot at Evelynn's right. Said freestyler visibly yet briefly stiffened, especially when she found three pairs of eyes abruptly zeroed in on her.

"Me?" Akali dumbly asked back, making it momentarily obvious how she wasn't expecting the attention that was given to her all of a sudden.

"Speaking of Akali..." Kai'Sa launched one of the throw pillows across the room, striking Akali square on the face. "Hey! Where's your gift?"

"Uhh... Well..." Akali's face was lightly flushed when she pushed the pillow away from her, feeling a bit embarrassed. She didn't know why, but it was making her too nervous to tell Evelynn what she had gotten her. "It's upstairs. And uhh... Call me selfish, extra or whatever, but I kinda want to give it to her when it's just the two of us."

While Kai'Sa pouted and halfheartedly claimed that Akali was being a tease, Ahri smiled knowingly and chose to give Akali the opportunity she was indirectly asking for. She knew why Akali wanted to give her present to Evelynn in private. There were only two reasons why, after all.

Akali wanted to see Evelynn's honest reaction. A reaction that wouldn't need to be filtered for the sake of concealing their relationship with one another. It was either that, or it was because the gift wasn't really...  _appropriate_  for others to see.

Ahri's cheeks mildly colored at the last thought, but she was able to clear her throat and say, "Bokkie and I will start cleaning up for now, so maybe you can give your gift to Eve here while we clean. Sounds good?"

Almost immediately, Akali nodded eagerly, while Evelynn merely gave her friend an amused look. The fact that Ahri was going on full support when it came to her relationship with the rapper didn't escape her notice, but she chose to stick on acting oblivious to save the explanations.

"Don't worry, Bokkie," Evelynn spoke up. "I'll make sure to show whatever it is she had gotten me after."

When Kai'Sa and Ahri got off from their places to do just what the K/DA leader had said, Evelynn and Akali copied their first action and left the sofa they were seated on, heading up the staircase to go to the rapper's bedroom.

On the way, Evelynn was humming a random little tune, while Akali seemed to be growing more and more nervous with each step they took up the stairs. She wasn't sure what to expect from Evelynn and how the diva would respond once she sees what Akali had bought for her.

Would it be too extravagant? Probably not, since Ahri and Kai'Sa's gifts weren't really the cheapest type of present in the first place.

"Hey..." Akali started when she stopped right in front of the vocalist's bedroom, which prompted the latter to do the same action. "Is it okay for you to wait in your room? I'll go get the gift."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, head tilting a little. "You're going to get it?"

"Yeah..."

"Aww," Came a soft halfhearted whine. "and here I was hoping you were the gift and your clothes are the wrapper."

Akali's cheeks heated up instantly, her words coming dangerously close to a mess of stuttering. "I'll be right back!"

With the flustered feeling mixed with the anxiety in her system, Akali hurriedly dashed to her quarters, leaving Evelynn to snicker at her rushed departure. The door of her bedroom slammed close and it took a great deal of effort for her to continue onward and not let herself perform any type of delaying tactics.

The bag containing the case of claws was snatched from the bed by the rapper, who froze when her hand was just an inch away from the door knob. The grip on the handle of the paper bag she was carrying tightened, her heart beginning to beat rapidly in anxiety and eagerness.

Would Evelynn appreciate the claws?

The yet to be answered question was killing her with the wave of nerves it brought with it. Akali let out a whine as she took a moment to pace around while she tried her best in calming her frantic heart.

In the diva's quarters...

Evelynn had already placed the perfume Kai'Sa gave her along with her other perfumes, which were in a single row and was displayed on top of the surface of her vanity table. As for the jewelry set she received from Ahri, the accessories were left in its cases and was stored inside one of the drawers. The artist stretched her arms over her head, rolling her shoulders after doing so.

_'I really need that massage...'_  She thought as she walked towards the bed and fell onto it, sighing in mild comfort.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in, darling!"

Evelynn moved herself across the bed until she was seated somewhere near the center of the mattress, legs crossing over one another while she used her hands to prop herself up as she leaned back. She watched with an idle smile as Akali stepped into the room with a bag bearing a familiar mark of a brand in hand.

"Rogue," Evelynn started, eyeing the bag curiously. "is that it?"

Akali nodded and approached her, joining her on the bed and scooting close until they were seated right beside one another. Evelynn's eyes were on Akali's hands, which withdrew the item inside the bag. They were shaking ever so slightly.

"I originally got this for you not only to repay you for what you did to get my ring back, but also because I'm really thankful that you've taken care of me ever since we met." Akali's gaze shortly glided over the exterior of the velvet case she had in hand. It's the same prestigious-looking container that kept safe an inexplicably custom-made ten-piece set of accessories she knew Evelynn was all too familiar with. "Somehow, these are like a part of you. Maybe even as much as how my ring is a part of me. And, well..."

Evelynn removed her focus from the case when Akali turned to face her, their eyes meeting and locking into a nearly unbreakable stare. The quickening of their hearts echoing in their ears, the whole atmosphere the moment itself created, it was just... extraordinary.

"I don't want you to lose a part of yourself just to make  _me_  whole."

And what Akali said made it breathtaking.

When the case was handed to her, she took it away from the rapper's trembling grasp, only to set it to the vacant space at her left. Confused by the gesture, a wordless question flashed in those marvelous blue orbs owned by no one but the charming freestyler. Evelynn had this gentle look in her eyes as she shifted to further face the other, right hand coming up and thumb brushing over the curved shape of Akali's cheek.

"These are my claws, aren't they?"

Akali nodded, cheek nuzzling against the palm of the diva while she occupied her hands with the task of fiddling with each other. "It's the last set. I hope you like it."

"As cliché as it sounds, I don't like it, darling. I  _love_  it." Evelynn leaned in and gave the tip of the rapper's nose a light kiss. "And might I add another detail?"

Akali's eyes did not dare break its locked gaze with the older artist, who was deeply looking into her with those heart-stopping ambers. They were absolutely perfect in so many ways and could make her own heart thunder wildly within her.

"...What is it?"

Evelynn smiled and closed the distance between them even more, their foreheads resting against one another before the diva brushed her nose against Akali's.

For a long moment the vocalist decided to drag on, she would only nuzzle her nose against the rapper's and would smile and whisper Akali's name in the softest way possible. Akali could feel Evelynn's hand brush past her cheek and snake towards her hair, toying with the hair tie with her fingertips.

Evelynn's next words threatened to stop time in Akali's eyes and the heart that was strongly beating inside of her chest. With eyes that beheld softness like no other and the unconditional love supposedly one could only dream of, Evelynn whispered an unforgettable confession.

"I love you."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Absolute shock rendered Akali speechless.

Her hand felt over her chest...

Oh, thank God, her heart was still beating.

Heart pounding, hands shaking, breath trembling, she was unable to do anything else. It's as if her mind had went blank and all she could hear was an echo-like repeat of those three words uttered by a beautiful voice owned by a captivating siren.

"You..." Trying her hardest to not stumble with her words, Akali forced her lips to vocalize the question in her thoughts. "You love me...?"

Evelynn audited her bewildered expression for a second, her smile widening a tad bit as she focused her attention on the lovely pair of lips the rapper owned, which were mildly quivering. It's as if the thought of her falling in love with such a charming woman like Akali was impossible.

"You don't seem to believe me." Evelynn murmured, quirking an eyebrow.

"N-No! That's not it!" Akali flushed, failing in preventing the single stutter she did.

"Hmm." Evelynn hummed at her before pulling away and turning her attention back to the case she had set aside. She brought it back onto her lap and stroked the brand marking the top of the expensive container, fingers making quick work of the simple lock with a mere swipe.

When the claws were finally unveiled for their eyes to admire, Evelynn found herself regarding the accessories in a much different perspective. Unlike the first set she had traded away, this one in particular had a sentimental value. An irreplaceable one.

"I appreciate this gift, Rogue." Evelynn began, one of her fingers tracing the pattern of one of the claws. "I'll make sure to keep it safe and sou...-"

"Can you say it again?" Came Akali's out of the blue request.

Evelynn raised her head and redirected her focus back to Akali, who had replaced her stunned expression with a grave look that held no halfhearted humor or emotions. The rapper was not there to joke around about what she had asked for. She was serious about it and wanted Evelynn to feel the same way.

Caught off-guard by the abruptly voiced-out desire of the freestyler, Evelynn blinked back in return while she wracked her suddenly blank mind in search of what Akali meant. "Say what?"

"What you said... The three words."

"Oh... that." Evelynn took in a breath and closed the case, pushing it aside yet again before patting her lap with one hand. "Sit here, darling."

"What? But...-" Akali pursed her lips before she could even make the point that was once in her mind but ended up vanishing the second she saw the inviting smile on the face of the diva. "...Fine."

Evelynn didn't hesitate even for a split-second in enveloping Akali in a warm embrace, head nestling against the rapper's neck. She hummed in satisfaction, kissing just below Akali's jaw before settling on just holding the younger artist.

"Remember the question you asked me the other night?" Evelynn asked, thumb stroking at the exposed skin near Akali's hip. The freestyler was only wearing a pair of jogging shorts and a thin-strap tank top, so there was a lot of skin showing.

"Question...?" Akali briefly sifted through her memories. "You mean...?"

Evelynn hummed again as she nodded ever so slightly. "You asked me why I like you, didn't you? And I told you that I'd give you an answer to that when I return."

"Ah..." One of Akali's distractedly stroked over the right arm of the diva, which was laid across the front of her torso. "Well... What's your answer?"

The arms around her tightened noticeably as the vocalist started telling her everything, each and every word holding sincerity that made her heart flutter and skip beats with every second that quietly ticked away.

"Everything was honestly a realization, Rogue. When you and I met for the first time, I had mixed feelings about you."

"Mixed feelings?"

"Mm-hm. I instantly felt  _three_  things." Evelynn raise three fingers at her, putting them down as she listed the mentioned matters. "One, I became fond of you so quickly that even I was surprised. Two, I was envious of you. Three, I was angered with the choice you made."

Akali blinked, taking the moment of silence to completely understand what Evelynn meant with those three reasons. "Can we, um, break all of that down?"

Chuckling, Evelynn nodded. "Of course. Which one would you like to start with?"

"The first one."

"Alright, that's easy." The diva ran a hand down and over the side of Akali's thigh, nearly causing the latter to be overcome by a shudder. "How can I  _not_  be fond of you? You trusted me so easily and how you did it without even hesitating was somewhat contagious. It made me feel like I can trust you as well. You had no filter around me, which was admittedly..."

Evelynn made sure to pull back and capture Akali's gaze with her own before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on the rapper's lips, which snatched the freestyler's vocabulary in a heartbeat.

"...adorable."

Akali's face reddened not only because of the physical show of affection, but also because of the memory she recalled when she and Evelynn first met. It was a certain moment in time that she was encountered with the need to bury herself in a deep and dark hole and never come out of it ever again due to total embarrassment.

"When you didn't recognize me at first and you told me I was... What was it again?"

"Eve..." Akali muttered, blushing harder than before.

"Ah, right." Evelynn feigned realization, slightly grinning as she said, "You said I was a  _'hot bitch'_ , right?"

"The second one!" Akali said, giving Evelynn's arm light slaps with one of her hands. "Let's move on to the second one!"

Evelynn laughed to herself before kissing Akali all over her neck and shoulder, lips making skin contact thanks to the tank top the rapper was wearing. The singer could honestly feel how the younger artist in her arms was becoming warmer with each kiss and she adored the feeling to the fullest.

"Well, simply put, I was envious of how you had a choice to either live the life of a celebrity or just a normal one." Evelynn explained in a light tone. "Though that envy is not present anymore, it was one of the feelings I had when Ahri formed K/DA."

Akali nodded slowly. "I guess having famous parents requires you to be famous as well, huh?"

"In some way."

"Is that it?"

"We still have the third one, don't we?"

"Right. Uhh... You were angry at me? For, you know, choosing to be a pop star?"

"I was," Evelynn felt the tension in Akali, which prompted her to nibble at the skin of the rapper's throat. The show of affection seemed to have relaxed the younger female. "but only because I knew I had to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From what you've gotten yourself into."

Akali retracted back, showing her confused expression at the diva. "When I became famous?"

"Mm-hm. There's a lot you don't know, darling. Or at least have experienced in this industry."

"And you have?"

An unreadable smile morphed those beautiful lips. "I have."

"And what were those?"

"Darling," Evelynn littered Akali's right cheek with kisses before murmuring against her skin, "some things are best left unsaid."

Akali pursed her lips and settled on just nodding once again, unable to compose any sort of verbal reply. She was conflicted with what Evelynn meant, but she chose to let it go for now and maybe come back to it in the future. She decided to return her focus back to the conversation, especially when Evelynn started talking again.

"And  _that_ , darling, is the reason why I like you." Evelynn finished with a smile that convinced Akali to finally use her arms and wrap them around the older female.

"Say it again." Akali suddenly murmured, pressing her cheek against Evelynn's.

A little husky chuckle left the vocalist's lips, which were curved up in a small sly smile. "I don't know, Rogue... I think once is enough, don't you think so?"

Akali pulled back and pouted. "Eve."

"Isn't this supposed to be  _my_  birthday celebration?" Evelynn asked humorously. "Shouldn't  _I_  be the one making requests?"

"Eve..." The delicate whine was so far from the character Akali presented when she was doing her iconic rap scene in the music video of POP/STARS. Right now, she looked like a lonely kitten waiting to be adopted.

When Akali's gaze trailed away and her face became even more forlorn, Evelynn took hold of her chin and lightly forced her to return to their intense staring contest. The diva smiled and leaned in, but her lips didn't touch Akali's. It hovered a mere inch away from the freestyler's, wordlessly teasing her.

"Akali,"

The frantic beating of Akali's heart was not alone. In fact, Evelynn's own heart was also on the verge of going through cardiac arrest. Both artists were like canisters filled with gasoline and the distance between them was like two pieces of lit matches that were about to be dropped inside of them. They could feel their bodies igniting ever so slowly at the anticipation building up from within their bodies.

"I love you."

**_Ba-bump!_ **

Akali wanted to clutch her chest, feeling like the beating organ inside was about to burst out. She gave a shaky exhale, the warm caress of her breath inspiring a heartfelt smile on Evelynn's face. Akali didn't know, but the other singer was feeling sensations similar to her very own.

"You're the only one I've said this to," Evelynn rested her forehead against Akali's. "so know that each word holds something. They are  _far_  from being empty."

"Eve..."

"Remember your promise, Rogue. All the pressure, the talk about us, everything that would try to tear us apart, we'll fight through it, won't we?"

Akali smiled and nodded subtly. "We will. And yeah, I remember it. I won't break it."

"Of all people, darling..." The throaty and rather sexy chuckle Evelynn gave didn't fail in warming the rapper's cheeks even more. "You just had to love me, hmm?"

"What's not to love?" Akali flashed a little grin. "You're amazing."

"And you're incredible." Evelynn returned smoothly and sincerely, brushing the tip of her nose against the other's.

Akali tittered as she ran her hands through Evelynn's hair, smiling when she felt each and every soft strand graze her skin. It was an amazing feeling she could get used to.

"I love you, Evelynn."

"Hush."

Her eyes closed in content the moment Evelynn shushed her and shot forward, taking her lips in a hungry kiss that had them both blazing with the flames of passion. Akali encircled her arms around Evelynn's neck once the latter pushed the claws to the foot of the bed before twisting around and slamming her onto the space where the case of accessories was on.

With just a quick adjustment in position, Akali had her back against the bed with her legs loosely hooked on the diva's hips, who knelt between her legs and pulled back only to tug the nightshirt over her head and discard it to the end of the bed.

Evelynn was just about to lean back down when Akali reached up and stopped her with her two hands, which glided over the vocalist's stomach and used its thumbs to trace the two lines of muscle on her midriff. The combined gaze of admiration and lust gleamed in Akali's eyes and it was what convinced Evelynn to let the former explore for a moment before she pushed those hands away and proceeded to drape herself over the younger female.

"See something you like?" Evelynn asked, raising an eyebrow at the dazed-looking freestyler.

Akali blinked wordlessly, eyes glazing over the great deal of skin unveiled for her to see. The plain black set of underwear the siren before her was wearing certainly did not provide much coverage on that goddess-like she possessed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Evelynn tittered lowly, finally bringing herself down on Akali and pinning the rapper down the bed with her own weight. Arms that belonged to the freestyler swiftly wound around her neck, making it clear that she had no chances in escaping if ever she thought of such idea.

"Eve..." Akali whispered her name, gasping quietly when one of her hands ran over her chest.

Evelynn hovered her face over Akali's, auditing the latter's somewhat disheveled look with a mischievous smile. Despite that facial expression she wore, she was still conscious enough to ask a particular question.

"Are you ready, my darling?"

Akali stared back up to Evelynn with a lust-clouded gaze, her body heating up underneath the form pressed on top of her. She was already feeling like she was wearing too much clothes and had this urge to just tear every fabric apart, including Evelynn's remaining attire, until they were nothing but tattered cloth. With a hasty nod, Akali gave her reply.

"I missed you..."

Even though it wasn't the response she expected, the meaning behind it was clear and was completely understood by the older artist, who smiled and stroked the rapper's cheek.

"Would you like me to show you how much  _I_  missed  _you_?"

Akali nodded, much more eager than usual.

"Let me taste those sweet lips, then."

With an excited smile, Akali pulled herself up and cut off the chuckle of the diva, who responded immediately the moment their lips touched and set their bodies ablaze. Evelynn shortly hummed in gratification, easily taking control and leading the kiss like she always did.

Their lips parted and their tongues were quite enthusiastic in greeting one another. Like their usual heated lip-locking, Akali willingly forfeited her tongue to Evelynn's, which played hers as if it was its favorite toy.

Evelynn ever so briefly broke the kiss, breathlessly saying, "I want you naked... Now!"

Akali pulled the singer back in, not at all receiving a single protest. Tongues dancing and saliva swapping, Evelynn rolled them around until she was the one lying on the bed, blindly grasping for the hem of the freestyler's tank top.

With an erotic little pop between their lips, Akali broke away and straddled her, hands hurriedly gripping her top and pulling it over her head. She carelessly threw it over her shoulder before returning to Evelynn, who accepted her in an firm embrace and greeted her for the second time with those alluring lips.

Reassuming their previous position, Evelynn once again topped Akali, but this time, she could acquire the full view of the younger woman's bare torso just by retracting back and admiring the scenery.

But Evelynn had no time in admiring. No, her heart and mind was focused on something else. The desire within her was roaring as if it was a wild beast that wanted nothing else but to shatter the restraints it was constricted in.

Contradicting with the animalistic feeling welling inside her, Evelynn's touch remained delicate. While their lips were bound together and their tongues refused to untangle themselves from one another, the siren leisurely dragged her hands over the sides of the rogue's body. Both ended up cupping the breasts of the rapper, who whimpered at the touch.

**_Beep! Beep!_ **

Although the sound of the car's honking was utterly distant, Evelynn's eyes parted open and the realization dawned on her as much as how her body was being controlled by her arousal. An audible gasp left her when she released Akali's breasts, placed her hands on the mattress and pushed herself up and away from the freestyler, who looked back at her with mild confusion and frustration.

"Eve...?"

"It's broad daylight..." Evelynn whispered absently, sounding as if she was also trying to convince herself. "We... Akali, I don't think this is...-"

It was honestly stupefying that Evelynn's mood would flip in just a blink of an eye. In one moment, she wanted nothing more but to let Akali experience the greatest pleasure in the world, only for her to suddenly be overcome by the rational and more responsible side of hers.

No matter how many times Akali claimed and showed that she was ready for everything, a part of Evelynn was too worried and felt like she was somehow corrupting the innocence of the blue-eyed female. It sounded and was considered somewhat idiotic to be honest, but it truly bothered her. Apparently, her mind was a total mess whenever it came to K/DA's maknae.

But Akali would have none of it now.

Before Evelynn could even think about removing herself from Akali, the latter reached for the other's wrists and positioned both of her palms over her breasts. Akali's face flushed darker than Evelynn's, which reddened rather visibly at the same time.

"Eve, please... I want this..."

"Kali..."

"And I know you want it, too..."

"I've wanted this for so long, believe me." Evelynn took in a breath, stilling her hands and doing her best not to move it. "What scares me is the possibility of you regretting it after."

"For God's sake, Eve..." Akali surprisingly groaned in complete sexual frustration, arching her back slightly and pressing her chest onto the hands of the diva. "Just fuck me."

Evelynn literally stared wide-eyed at the exasperated look the rapper wore, the blush on those cute cheeks making Akali look not so threatening despite the show of annoyance she presented.

A half-suppressed laugh left the siren, who then shook her head before smiling down at Akali. She was amused. Completely.

But thanks to what Akali had said, well...

She was fucking aroused.

A quiet gasp slipped through Akali's lips when Evelynn began to knead her breasts, fingers handling the soft pair of flesh with a delicate touch. Hands falling to either side and grasping the sheets of the bed, Akali's breaths became more and more shallow with each second.

Evelynn's eyes closely watched the expression of the rapper, whose eyes drifted close while her teeth firmly bit down on her lower lip. Moving back a bit, Evelynn soon bent down again, but her lips didn't seek for Akali's this time.

"Ah...!" Akali gave a surprised gasp-like yelp once Evelynn's lips closed around her right nipple, while one of those talented hands of hers pinched at her left.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, Akali's gaze darted all around her. It took a moment, but she eventually managed to lower her head and finally came across the erotic scene of Evelynn flicking her nipple with that warm tongue of hers.

"Oh God, Eve..." Akali breathed out with a trembling voice. "That feels good..."

Evelynn shortly looked up to her and gave a little wink before latching her lips onto the other nipple, teeth scraping before biting down on the hardening peak.

"That...! That feels  _so_  much better..." Akali groaned lowly, laying her head on the soft pillow underneath. The stimulation she was receiving from the sly woman was massive and she couldn't bring herself to think straight.

Evelynn rolled the nipple between her teeth, nipping at it for a few times before kissing her way up until she was face to face with the brown-haired female, who seemed to be reeling out of her distracted state of mind. She continued kneading Akali's left breast as she grazed her lips over tip of the rapper's nose, a soft smile playing on her lips. The usual mischief in the siren's eyes were nowhere to be found. Akali's hands released the sheets, slowly trailing up and over Evelynn's torso before settling just below the sides of the diva's jaw.

"This is really your first time, isn't it?" Evelynn asked in a hushed volume. It's as if she was acting cautious to prevent anyone else but Akali herself in hearing her query.

"Uhh, well..." Akali broke eye contact and allowed her gaze to wander to the side, cheeks coloring in a darker tint yet again. Feeling slightly embarrassed with the truth, Akali tried lying by saying, "I guess I've had a guy do what you did  _before_  I joined K/DA..."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, easily seeing through the lie. Even though it was a fabricated claim, the spark of jealousy was not at all pleasant. With a pinch and twist of her fingers, she prompted Akali to yelp and briefly dig her nails into the skin of the her neck. She didn't mind it, her smile staying on her lips as she teased the nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Okay, okay!" Akali conceded immediately after, feeling like her face was about to explode thanks to how flushed it was and how warm it felt. "You're the first one!"

Truth acquired, Evelynn halted her teasing and returned to gently massaging the breast she had on her palm, fingers making sure she kept the rapper's nipples erect. Humming, she leaned down and gave Akali a kiss on the lips, but her lips were gone before the blue-eyed artist could even savour the act.

"If you want me to continue, darling, I expect nothing but honest answers from you, understood?"

Akali nodded, still embarrassed with the lie she tried passing off. "Yes, Eve..."

The somewhat submissive tone Akali used caused the older woman to raise an eyebrow again, feeling rather... excited with response. "You sound like I'm punishing you."

"Well, er... When you did  _that_ ," Akali glanced down to her chest for a second. "it sure felt like you were."

No matter how hard she tried, Evelynn failed to conceal the grin that took over her face. The teasing titter that she gave made Akali feel like her blush had no plans in disappearing anytime soon. With a shake of her head, she took her hand away from Akali's chest and ran them both through the wild brown strands of the rapper, firmly gripping the tresses before resting both of her elbows on the bed.

Evelynn pressed her chest against Akali's, eliciting a moan out of the latter before their lips touched and reacquainted with one another for a full moment. The diva would pull back at least half an inch before leaning back down every single time Akali tried involving some tongue action.

"My darling," Evelynn started, her lips moving over Akali's. "I don't think you're ready for  _my_  punishments."

" _Your_  punishments?" Akali scooted her head away a tad bit in order to look at Evelynn with a mixture of confusion and shock. "You  _actually_  have them?"

"Mm-hm."

Akali closed her eyes and focused all of her senses at the feeling of Evelynn's lips trailing down her throat, the agonizingly brief licks causing her to shiver in slightest. She was already losing her breath and she couldn't believe it. This was only foreplay, which further proved that Evelynn will indeed rock her world when it comes to the main event.

"I'll ask one more time, Akali." Evelynn murmured against her neck, the pace of kissing significantly slowing. "And this will be the last time... Yes or no?"

It was a literal  _'yes or no'_  question, yet the weight of those three words was still the same. It made Akali's heart drum faster in her rib cage, her body shudder and her lips quiver. Feebly wrapping her arms around Evelynn, she brought her lips as close as she could get to Evelynn's ear, a barely audible whisper serving as her answer.

"Yes..."

And that was the very moment when Evelynn's self-control shattered.

Akali gasped when one of the hands in her hair withdrew and suddenly clutched her jaw, forcing her to look into the eyes of the vixen, while the other clutched her hair in a tight grip. She was absolutely disabled from moving her head and was left with no choice but to let those amber eyes pierce through her own soul.

"I love you." Evelynn uttered, voice holding not single ounce of humor. It was entirely serious. It had no reservations whatsoever. The emotion behind those three words were deep and came from the heart that the siren never thought could ever do the impossible.

Fall irrevocably in love with Akali.

"Eve...-"

Akali was unable to finish and it wasn't because Evelynn had outright cut her off, but mainly because the vocalist pushed herself back and swept most of her hair behind her. The rapper could only watch as Evelynn styled her hair into a messy bun using nothing but the mentioned tresses.

Once her hair was not a nuisance anymore, Evelynn started scooting backwards, gaze remaining locked with Akali's as she scraped her nails over the said artist's stomach. Akali was quick to notice how Evelynn licked her lips and how those amber crystals darkened with sexual desire when her nails trailed over the muscles on her midriff.

Akali's hips jerked when Evelynn grasped the waistband of her shorts, stilling only for a moment, as if she was telling her what she's going to do and that she's powerless to stop it, before finally tugging them away from her waist. Few pulls and a discarded clothing later, Akali was left in nothing but a pair of panties...

...that almost destroyed the mood.

Self-control reobtained for a moment, Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the ramen-printed underwear, the corner of her lips curving in amusement. Once Akali realized the reason behind such reaction, her face literally turned into and looked like a human tomato out of absolute embarrassment.

"I...! I didn't know we were going to do it today!" Akali practically shouted, avoiding the gaze of the older female. "If I had, then...! Then, I would've worn something sexy or whatever!"

One of the diva's hands covered her mouth, which was honestly a futile attempt in hiding the smile or muffling the snickering that began to pour through her lips. Internally composing herself, Evelynn softly cleared her throat and half-succeeded in erasing the wide and amused smile on her face.

"I have to be completely honest with you, Rogue. I don't think I'll be able to look at your precious noodles the same way again."

Face unable to become redder than it was, Akali grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hurled it at Evelynn, who laughed and deflected the cushion by sending it flying to the side and tumbling off the bed.

"I hate you so much right now!" Akali lamely said, squirming away.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Evelynn grabbed Akali by her ankles and yanked her back in her initial position on the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you can't love me in my ramen underwear, then you don't deserve me in my lingerie." Akali muttered, pouting like a child.

"Do you even have lace in your wardrobe?"

"...That's besides the point right now."

That was indeed what Akali claimed it was. Evelynn chose to let the matter slip for now and made a mental note to return to it after. As much as she wanted to exchange playful banter with the rapper, she was more interested in unwrapping the marvelous gift the general population knew as K/DA's badass yet lovable maknae.

"Ramen or not, darling," A discernible slap! echoed in the bedroom when Evelynn's palms abruptly landed on Akali's thighs, which she gave a little squeeze before her hands swiftly darted towards the waistband of the cute underwear. "it doesn't make you any less sexier."

Akali's hips nearly jerked again when Evelynn's two fingers on the waistband, pulling the fabric downward in a snail's pace. It was like a form of erotic torture that simply heightened the arousal between both women.

"Or makes me any less  _hungrier_  for you." Came such a raw admission from the amber-eyed singer.

Inch by inch, Evelynn peeled the stretchable fabric lower, eyes intently fixated on Akali's face to observe any form of reactions from the action itself. She could see how the rapper's lips quivered and how a shaky breath fell through her lips, and it was truly a sight to see.

"You know," Evelynn murmured as she pulled the underwear away and finally revealed the most private part of the freestyler, who was beet red by now. "the type of underwear you wear doesn't change the outcome."

Akali self-consciously pressed her thighs together, bashfully looking at Evelynn as the diva took her panties away and raised it up, stretching a particular part of it, which was apparently stained with her excitement.

"In the end, it's nothing but a piece of evidence of your arousal."

Without a care for its existence, Evelynn tossed it aside and somewhere on the floor. Once that was out of the way, she caressed the sides of Akali's thighs before firmly gripping them and attempting to push them apart.

"Can't you just use your fingers and, y'know, not look at it?" Akali timidly asked, her inexperience towards the situation she was in becoming more obvious when she denied Evelynn the chance to push her thighs apart.

"Even if I do use my fingers, I need you to spread those legs of yours." Evelynn had stopped prying and was now just silently drumming her fingers against Akali's skin. "How else could I slip my hand in?"

"S-Still!" Akali kept her thighs together, not meeting Evelynn's gaze. "It's...! It's embarrassing and...!"

"Darling, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"This is just new to me and I... I don't really know what to feel..."

"Hmm..."

The uncertainty and insecurity on Akali's face and in her voice was immensely evident, which prompted Evelynn to take a moment on contemplating about her next step in furthering the progress between the two of them. She wanted to proceed already, but she knew she had to take it all slow for Akali's sake and comfort.

"Would you be more comfortable if you saw mine first?"

"W-What!?" Akali scooted backwards, momentarily thankful that Evelynn allowed her in doing so. She had her back against the cushioned headboard of the bed, curling up a little bit as she continued denying eye contact. "What kind of suggestion is that!?"

Evelynn shrugged, unfazed. "It seems more reasonable in my opinion."

Akali lowered her gaze, becoming lost in the whirlwind of thoughts in her mind. She wanted to do two things right now. It was either pounce on Evelynn and accept such a tremendous offer, or back out now and be a total wuss.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

A quiet sigh.

The almost soundless rustle of sheets.

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow when Akali remained mute as she hesitantly relaxed her legs until the diva could now catch more than a glimpse of what was in between them. Her gaze lingered at a particular area before it moved up and surveyed the face of the rapper, who had her own eyes focused elsewhere.

"Just... don't be too hard on me..." Akali practically pleaded in a soft murmur.

Nodding once, Evelynn leisurely crawled towards Akali. She stopped and perched herself on the blushing freestyler's lap, hands cupping the cheeks of the latter and gently moving her head until their eyes found one another.

"I'll be gentle." Evelynn reassured before pulling Akali in and letting her lips calm the nerves of the tense female. She made sure to keep it slow. When their tongues met, she wasn't aggressive like the usual. Her tongue moved against Akali's in a slow fashion until the other got the message.

She was letting Akali take the lead.

Once she understood the meaning behind the gesture, Akali took the control that was being offered to her. She was hesitant at the first few seconds, but she eventually began to learn how she could somehow overpower Evelynn through the method of tongue-dancing. It lasted for a long while, but it soon came to an end.

"Hah..." Akali broke back with an audible breath the moment she felt a finger brush over her pelvis and through the small patch of hair before sliding over her womanhood, which was apparently wetter than Evelynn had expected. She was too absorbed in the kiss, so she had failed in noticing the fact that one of the siren's hands had left her face and had snaked its way down below.

"Shh..." Evelynn hushed her ever so quietly, maneuvering her finger in a slow up and down motion that made Akali's hips slightly twitch with every movement.

Akali reached up and grasped Evelynn by her shoulders, unable to stay still and somehow needing to grip at something as a form of leverage. It took all of her will not to whimper at how stimulating each stroke felt, and she could feel how her whole body was reacting towards the sensations it was causing.

"This... This feels embarrassing." Akali muttered, dodging Evelynn's gaze when it tried capturing her stare.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." The diva told her, the finger teasing Akali's entrance slowing even further until it came to a complete halt. "Do you want me to stop?"

Immediately after the concerned question was voiced out, Akali shook her head frantically, presenting her disagreement towards the concept of bringing the maddening stimulation to an end.

"No, no. Keep going." Akali said, words uttered with a layer of determination and need. Obviously, despite being bashful about the situation, she was still enjoying it and wanted more to be done.

"Alright."

Evelynn would resort to kissing Akali every now and then to find a task that occupied their lips, while her right hand's middle finger sensually teased the rapper's little honeypot and continued increasing its wetness with each movement.

"Eve..." Came the whisper of the siren's name from the blue-eyed female's soft lips.

Only when she could feel her finger become almost completely stained with sexual sweetness did Evelynn take her lips back and smile lovingly at the younger woman.

"Just say the word, darling." Fingers quickening at least a single pace faster, she kissed around Akali's cheek and neck. "Faster or slower, you are free to say anything."

"Faster..."

"Eager for a release, I see."

As much as she wanted to stay all pressed against Akali, Evelynn began to move downward once again. When the rapper tried to lean after her, she firmly pushed her back against the headboard and wagged a finger at her.

"Stay."

As if she was an obedient little pet, Akali could only nod and wordlessly comply with the one-word command. She was left with no choice but to remain as a spectator and the sole receiver of what Evelynn was about to do next. It took all of her will to not curl up in embarrassment for the second time when Evelynn settled between her thighs, amber eyes now having an entirely open view of her moist flower.

Lying on her stomach and slipping her arms underneath Akali's thighs, Evelynn returned her fingers back to its previous place and began prodding around the slick entrance of the freestyler. Two fingers teasing her folds and one of her thumbs brushing over the highly sensitive clit in a circular motion.

"Hah...!" Akali visibly jerked once Evelynn firmly pressed over her lovebud, the reaction she showed bringing quite the amount of satisfaction to the diva.

"Oh, good. You're as sensitive as I expected you to be." Evelynn smirked rather smugly as she inched closer to Akali's heated center.

'W-Wait! Don't tell me you're going to...! To...!" Akali's blush, which had somewhat settled earlier, came back full force, especially when saw how close Evelynn was to the mount of her arousal.

Instead of using words to respond, Evelynn winked at Akali before closing in and removing her thumb from the other's clit, her tongue immediately replacing its position. A reasonably vocal gasp fell from Akali's lips as soon as the cunning muscle came in contact with her highly reactive nub.

"Oh  _Kami_..." Akali shakily breathed out, incoherently murmuring a few more words in her native language, while she relished in the feeling of Evelynn's tongue deliberately licking at her clit over and over again.

The main process had only begun, but Akali felt like any traces of rational thoughts was burning away in her mind, leaving only the concept of lust to sate her carnal desires. She could feel how Evelynn would carefully play with her lovebud, flicking and sensually licking with perfect precision.

Each stroke of the siren's tongue never failed to drown the rapper with wave after wave of raw pleasure. It was unlike any other feeling she had ever experienced. It certainly didn't stand a chance against the sensations she had felt when she had one of her self-indulging moments.

The phenomenal feeling was spreading slowly as Evelynn increased her speed in practically devouring Akali's clit, while her fingers would occasionally spread the rapper's quim and probe around the warm opening for additional stimulation.

'Hah... Hah... Eve... Eve...!" Akali shook her head to try and clear her head even if it was just a little bit, but it was nothing but a waste of effort.

From firm yet gentle strokes, Evelynn switched from just plainly licking to outright lapping from the center of Akali's core up to the very tip of her clit, her craving for the taste of Akali's sweet sex had become even more pronounced and was blatantly showing with each whip of her tongue.

"Incredible..." Evelynn whispered huskily, nearly grinning at the exquisite taste of the freestyler's essence. "Just... perfect..."

Akali didn't know what possessed her, but at the back of her mind she knew she had her control stolen by the ravenous part of herself. It directed her right hand to shoot down and grasp a handful of magenta-tinted tresses, which brought them out of its messy bun, while her left clawed at the sheets and pillow and whatever it could get its nails on.

The more Evelynn continued lashing her tongue at her slit, the more Akali was brought closer to the very first orgasm she had ever received from the one and only diva of K/DA. The thought itself was already considered mind-blowing.

Once she felt Evelynn graze her teeth ever so gently against her clit, Akali felt like she was on the verge of falling off the edge and into the embrace of utter pleasure. Her eyes struggled to maintain its opened state, her hand pulling against Evelynn's hair and unconsciously forcing the siren to do nothing but continue with her tongue's tremendous activity.

A single flick of a tongue, it sent a shock of pleasure to surge throughout her whole body.

A little suck at her overly-sensitive clit, it threatened to shatter her mind into nothing but a blissful blank slate.

And lastly, a delicate nibble at her lovebud.

Akali came undone right before Evelynn.

"Ahhh! Evelynn!" Akali wasn't aware of anything but Evelynn's tongue now and the wave of absolute pleasure that overwhelmed her to the fullest. She didn't care that she screamed. She didn't care that she cried out in the highest volume her throat allowed her. All she could think about was how fucking great her orgasm was and that a goddess like Evelynn was the one responsible for it. " _Evelynn!_ "

Eyes clenching, body tensing and mind shattering for an entire moment, Akali was left to be seized by the climax she had acquired. She almost lost all of her breath as she continued calling out Evelynn's name, her voice no doubt piercing through the walls. Regardless though, even Evelynn didn't give a damn about how vocal she was.

And just like that, the high gradually vanished and left her with tingling aftershocks.

Akali opened her eyes with a bit of difficulty, gaze blankly staring at the ceiling while her chest heaved visibly with each pant of air she performed. Her body felt numb with sexual ecstasy, but she could still feel how Evelynn was  _'cleaning'_  her up.

The naughty siren was slithering her tongue over if not in and out of Akali's folds, greedily taking each and every drop of honey it successfully coaxed out of her. There was this impish smile on Evelynn's face as she wordlessly licked away any traces of Akali's one-of-a-kind sweetness, not wanting anything to go to waste.

"E-Eve, stop..." Akali weakly said, feeling her arousal flickering with all the stimulation it was continuously receiving. "I'm... I'm too... sensitive right now."

A playful little chuckle, which was then followed with a soft yet dramatic sigh.

When Akali finally collected enough of her conscious state of mind, Akali sought for Evelynn's face, only to find a sexy minx licking at honey-covered fingers while smirking teasingly at her. Her lips were parted and all she had to do was form her thoughts into words, but all she could do was stare as if she was in the most erotic reverie she could ever find herself in.

Evelynn tasted, no. Evelynn was  _tasting_  her.

"Eve..."

Once she was sure that she had licked everything away from her fingers, Evelynn crawled up and took Akali in her arms before plopping herself on the spot where the rapper was once resting on. She hummed and kissed Akali on the temple, while the latter laid her head on her chest and surrendered her body to the embrace of the beautiful siren.

"Akali..." Evelynn whispered softly, feeling the rapper tremble in the slightest manner. It was almost unnoticeable, but she was able to perceive it. "Are you alright?"

Exhaustedly, Akali nodded. "Eve, that was..."

"Shh. You're tired, aren't you? The first time is always draining. If you want to take a little nap, you...-"

"It was amazing." Akali cut her off, shifting in her hold when she felt herself regain a handful of energy. She adjusted her position in Evelynn's arms until she was face to face with the vocalist, who stared at her with a question in those amber orbs she owned. "I want to do it to you."

Blinking somewhat owlishly for a moment, Evelynn chuckled and lightly shook her head. "I'm not so sure you could do such thing now, especially with you being exhausted from what  _I_  did."

Despite the fatigue being evident on her face, Akali still threw on a resolute expression to further emphasize her point. "I want to try at least."

"Hmm, as appealing and delightful as that sounds," Evelynn cupped her cheek with one hand and coyly smiled. "how about a bath?"

"A bath?"

"Yes, a bath. Just you and me," Evelynn leaned close and hovered her lips right before Akali's. "and the shower rain."

"Sounds sweet."

"Not as sweet as you though."

Akali's face reddened for the umpteenth time. "E-Eve!"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Outside the diva's bedroom, a certain dancer can be found with their hands clasped over their mouth while their eyes were wide with complete and utter shock. Back against the closed bedroom door and appalled stare focused on the floor, Kai'Sa was just stuck in an absolute state of shock.

"W-What..."

Out of nothing but good intentions, Kai'Sa had went zooming up the stairs the second she heard Akali screaming. Ahri had just taken out the trash, so she was the only one left downstairs. She was also the only one that served as a witness to a part of what she had caught two of her bandmates were doing.

No, she wasn't disgusted.

No, she wasn't horrified.

Kai'Sa was just...  _shocked_. Completely.

Gripping her hair in panic, she dashed down the hall and shook her head frantically.

_'What the hell did I just see!?'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Alright, long story short, readers, I've made this chapter as long as 16000+ words (the longest chapter I've ever written) because due to financial reasons, my Internet connection will be cut off in a day or two and will not be back until possibly three weeks. Worst case scenario, I'll be completely offline and dead to the online world for one or two months. Sorry, guys, but we really don't have enough to pay for some of the bills, so this is goodbye for now.
> 
> I apologize in advance if I don't go online or update this story after the given time frame.
> 
> Any future questions or messages I get from Wattpad, FanFiction, AO3 and Tumblr will be answered once I acquire my Internet connection again.
> 
> Until I get my Internet connection back, this is farewell for now, my readers. T_T
> 
> *sadly plays World's Smallest Violin in the background*
> 
> (Don't know the reference? Search it in Google, you uncultured swine! xD)


	17. Chapter 17

**ACT 17**

_Her legs worked fast as she made her way to_ _**Riot Studios** _ _on her bicycle, smiling to herself behind the black face mask she was wearing every time she thought back to the message she had received from one of the most famous female celebrities in the music industry._

_Even though she was excited about what was about to transpire in the near future, the freestyle expert was also unsettled with anxiety. She was nervous about being rejected if ever she wasn't as good as the artist thought she was._

_**Vroom!** _

_**Screech!** _

_Akali had literally came to a screeching halt the moment a silver Lamborghini cut her off and beat her to the entrance checkpoint of Riot Studios. She placed her left leg on the ground while her right remained on one of the pedals of her bike, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes glaring at the admittedly incredible sports car._

_The vehicle had the letters and numbers combined to make the plate number_ _**'S1R3N'** _ _, the details around it confirming that whoever the driver is, he or she had it custom made and was legally driving their car around with that vanity license plate._

_Placing both of her feet on the earth, Akali backed away a bit and put some distance between her and the expensive transport she almost hit. As pissed as she was with the sudden cut off, Akali knew she had no money to pay if ever she had struck the car with her bike._

_The two guards at the checkpoint were smiling like a bunch of fans coming face to face with their idol when the car window of the driver slid down and revealed who it was behind the heavily-tinted glass. Due to her positioning though, Akali failed to see who it was._

_Once the barrier was lifted and the driver drove down the path ahead, Akali just gave herself a push or two until she was the one in front of the guards. One of them was quick to lose interest and returned his attention to the CCTV monitors in their station, while the other looked unexcited with his job all of a sudden. Akali had to resist the urge to make a face at them._

_"Good morning. Welcome to Riot Studios, what's your business here?"_

_"Miss Ahri invited me here." Akali told them, already digging out her wallet from her pocket._

_"Miss Ahri?" The guard she was talking to somewhat perked up, but he eyed her with skepticism. "ID please."_

_"The name's Akali." Fishing out her school ID from her wallet, she handed it to the guard, who reviewed it for a moment before picking up a clipboard from the side. Akali managed to spy her name written on the paper he was looking through and she was genuinely relieved that Ahri was interested in her talent enough to set a real appointment with her._

_"Huh, you must be something..." The guard handed the ID back to her, pressing a button after that brought the barrier back up. He then nodded his head to the direction where the Lamborghini had drove off to, saying, "You're free to go. Ask one of the receptionist at what floor Miss Ahri is at right now."_

_Akali nodded and returned her identification card in her wallet, which she then stuffed back in her pocket. She clasped her hands in front of her and briefly bowed at the guard. "_ _**Arigatou gozaimasu!** _ _"_

_It was already nearing lunch time, so Akali quickly made her way to the main building. She parked her bicycle at a small space beside another motorcycle, her sharp eyes instantly spotting the silver sports car from earlier at the parking area that seemed to be for those who only have reserved parking slots._

_When she was finally confident that her bike won't be stolen, especially since there were other vehicles more worth stealing, Akali slung one of the straps of her backpack over her right shoulder before making her way to the entrance. She peeled the cloth mask away from her face, stuffing the piece of accessory in her back pocket, and checked her reflection for a second at one of the many glass walls she passed. A quiet huff left her when she gave up on trying to make her wild hair look at least moderately tamed._

_Searching for Ahri's location was uneventful to say the least. The entrance security merely gave her a little odd look when he caught sight of the two textbooks in her bag, letting her pass through without any more reactions. As for the receptionist she asked, she wasn't shy about expressing her surprise that someone like her, who honestly didn't look that fashionable in that moment, was the same person the dazzling FOXY model had personally told the receptionist to wait for._

_"She's at the twelfth floor."_

_Akali nodded and gave a hurried thanks before rushing towards the elevators. It was unintentional, but she ended up loudly slapping her hand on one of the doors of the elevator that was just about to close, sighing in relief as she stepped inside._

_"Whew! Made it in time." She murmured to herself, adjusting her hold on the strap of her backpack and wiping away the sweat on her forehead._

_"Indeed."_

_Akali became still for a moment, head snapping towards her right, where a magenta-haired woman with fiery amber eyes was regarding her with a scrutinizing look. The said female looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was._

_Dressed in a fitted pencil skirt made out of authentic leather and a long-sleeve turtle neck crop top that's as white as snow, there was only so little left for Akali to envision the figure underneath. The defined lines on the exposed stomach were confidently in display and the fabrics of the clothing set hugged the woman's sexy body to the point of putting emphasis on all of her physical assets._

_Unfortunately, Akali's observation was interrupted when her eyes wandered further upward and ended up locking stares with the seductive woman for at least a full second. In a flash, she snatched her gaze back and directed them down floor, cheeks reddening in embarrassment._

_Even with her eyes casted low, Akali can still see her only company in the elevator observing her with that piercing stare. Those amber orbs gradually scanned her as if doing so would reveal all of her secrets._

_"It's... It's rude to stare, y'know."_

_Akali's eyes widened and she had to resist in slapping a hand over her lips. Through her peripherals, she saw the surprised and somewhat amused expression the other woman wore once she 'bravely' called her out for staring._

_"My apologies." The woman said, smiling in amusement before finally removing her gaze from the amateur rapper._

_Akali took this as a chance to lift her head slightly, her eyes looking for something else to occupy her while she was waiting to get to the twelfth floor. In a second or two, her attention was captured by a poster at her right. It was advertising the concert of one of the renowned divas in the music industry. Based from the date listed below, this particular event was held at least one week ago._

_"Were you planning on attending her concert?" The yet to be named company of hers asked, obviously noticing that she had her focus on the poster._

_Akali took this as a good sign. It looks like the other female wasn't angry at her, nor irritated, with what she had done since she was actually trying to make small talk with her. Giving herself a short but self-encouraging pep talk in her mind, she chose to answer back as truthfully as she could._

_"Not really. I like her music and all, but I don't really have the money to attend her concert."_

_"You didn't miss out on anything, I'm sure. From what I heard, she's a real bitch anyway." The woman casually said, shrugging._

_"I'm sure she isn't." Akali claimed, still auditing the poster._

_"She's a diva, darling. Of course she's going to be a bitch."_

_Akali pouted for a moment, especially when the person with her continued pressing the point that the celebrity in the poster was nothing but a typical self-centered celebrity. Despite the articles about the described artist, Akali liked to believe there was always a side no one knew about. But hey, who was she to defend her, right?_

_She was not a self-proclaimed_ **_'Deeva'_ ** _or updated to the latest talk about the Siren of the music industry, but she sure did believe in the possibility of the female singer being genuinely nice in person. Therefore, she chose to defend the famous celebrity regardless of the latter not present in their current location._

_"If she really is a bitch, then at least she's a hot one." Akali said, sounding a bit smug with her retort. She felt a wave of triumph when the other was suddenly silenced with her words, which wordlessly declared her as the victor between the little exchange._

_....._

_....._

_....._

_"Thank you, darling. Truly appreciate it."_

_Supposedly_ **_not_ ** _present would probably be more accurate._

_Akali's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Almost hesitantly, she turned around and bravely faced the woman with her in the lift. As expected by the other party, Akali's eyes nearly popped out of its place the very moment she was met by the smirking face of the diva that she was just looking at through a poster and was stubbornly defending literally a couple of seconds ago._

_"Wait!" Akali had to stop her jaw from dropping on the ground as she completely regarded the woman standing beside her. "You're_ **_her_ ** _!"_

_The smirking woman raised an eyebrow, smirk still on her lips. "Who?"_

_"You're Evelynn!"_

_"You mean the_ **_'hot bitch'_ ** _you were describing earlier? Oh yes, that's me." Came the teasing response of Evelynn, who was mainly known to be a snob to other people and a rude and self-absorbed diva._

_"Oh God, this is so embarrassing..." Akali took a little step away from Evelynn, rubbing a hand over her face and refusing to meet the amber-eyed woman with her._

_"Aww, you're blushing." Evelynn cooed, bending down slightly and inspecting Akali's reddened cheeks, which the latter tried her best in hiding. "I've never seen anyone so adorable while looking as red as an actual tomato."_

_"S-Shut up!"_

_"Feisty, too." Evelynn pointed out, her interest genuinely piqued. "What happened to the tough girl that didn't even hesitate calling me a hot bitch?"_

_"I didn't even know you were the one we were talking about!"_

_"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me. Most people squeal whenever they meet me."_

_Akali, not wanting to be defeated so easily, shot Evelynn an irked look as she said, "I can't believe you really are what people say."_

_"And what_ **_do_ ** _they say?"_

_"That you're always full of yourself."_

_Evelynn huskily chuckled. "Well, they do say to love yourself first before anything else."_

_"Ugh..." Was it her or was this diva with her getting under skin faster than anyone has ever had? She came there to meet with Ahri, not to be teased and be somewhat defeated by the singer she's currently with. Hot or not, Akali surely didn't like the arrogance. "Can you please just stop talking to me?"_

_"And what if I don't want to?"_

_Gaze turning away and face twisting into a displeased expression, Akali muttered lowly in her breath, "Fuck you..."_

_It was rather immature of her to say something like that, but there was no way of taking it back. Although, it did feel good saying that to the cocky woman, but her victory was unfortunately short-lived._

_Instead of being offended, or maybe even resorting in threatening Akali to have security escort her out of the premises, Evelynn tittered with delight as she snapped back with a quip she's immensely proud of._

_"When and where, darling?"_

_Akali swore, that was the first time she blushed so hard in her entire life._

**_Ding!_ **

The quiet swish of the water echoed ever so faintly in the bathroom of K/DA's certified diva when Akali shifted a bit in the embrace of the mentioned woman. Some of the bubbles in the black marble tub floated away as the water swished lightly, while the two females lounging in the water savoured the comfortable and romantically intimate moment.

Evelynn had her back settled nicely against one end of the tub, while she had Akali seated before her and right between her legs, which gave her the opportunity to wrap her arms around the freestyler and envelop her in a warm hug. The relaxed form of the younger artist was enough to tell her that she was comfortable in her embrace, and that's the reason why there was a small smile seemingly stuck on her lips. Clearly, their plans for a shower was changed into something more relaxing.

While the siren was relishing the quiet moment between them, Akali had allowed her head to drift back to the time when she first crossed paths with Evelynn herself. The memory would never be forgotten, just like the time when she had met Ahri and Kai'Sa, but there was just something about hers and Evelynn's first meeting that made it more special than the others.

Based from how their first interaction with each other, she instantly assumed that Evelynn was indeed like the diva in the tales the media had told the public. She was somehow a human version of the word _'tease'_ itself. Admittedly, Akali was absolutely annoyed with Evelynn's arrogance, but the more she spent time around the vocalist, the more she saw the side the paparazzi always failed to capture.

Evelynn was mostly mischievous, especially when it came to Akali, but never did she act like a snob or a total bitch to any of the members of K/DA. She was, in Akali's opinion, easily likeable, especially when she dropped the façade she always wore in front of the world. Of course that mask still shows itself every single time they're out on public, but it usually disappeared whenever Evelynn was out with the rest of the group.

Akali smiled before she could stop herself. She couldn't believe all of this was happening and everything that had transpired earlier. It was all entirely surreal. The woman she had fantasized about a few days ago was now holding her while they were both relaxing in a bathtub and was as naked as the day they were born in the world.

Who would have known she would end up in a relationship with one of the fiercest women in the entire universe? Probably no one but destiny itself.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Hmm?" The diva hummed in her left ear, lips lightly pecking at her cheek.

"This is really nice."

"Which part, my arms around you or the fact that you and I are naked in a tub?"

Akali blushed but nonetheless maintained her smile and said, "Both."

"I see." Evelynn murmured, smiling as she kissed over the rapper's left shoulder.

For a moment, they both welcomed the silence again. Akali moved her hands under the water, the smile on her lips widening a bit when she ran her palms over Evelynn's thighs. The siren sensually purred in her ear, letting her know she enjoyed the sensation the physical touch gave her.

"How do you feel, Rogue?" Evelynn asked after a long while of nothing but comfortable silence.

"How do I feel?"

"Mm-hm."

"Uhh..." The water's audible swish echoed in the bathroom when Akali made a motion of pushing a handful of bubbles away. "About what?"

"About what happened." Evelynn's lips twitched when a smirk nearly shaped them the moment she moved one of her hands and ran two fingers over Akali's sex, causing the rapper to jump lightly in her one-arm hug. "About what I did."

With cheeks visibly painted with redness, Akali swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, "I feel a lot. As in, a lot of things about it."

"What do you feel now?"

"A bit turned on..." Akali mumbled honestly, a husky chuckle reaching her hearing while her senses went on high-alert due to the feeling those wonderful fingers left on her womanhood even when it had withdrawn.

"Alright, how about now?"

Shifting a little in the grasp of the other, Akali cleared her throat and steadied her breath. "I feel warm, I guess."

"Still?" Came Evelynn's amused query.

"I don't mean it _that_ way." Akali clarified in a murmur, taking one of Evelynn's hands and placing it on her heart, which was beating like a mad drum being pounded endlessly. "It feels warm _here_."

Evelynn's smile faded, her new expression making it fairly obvious she was suddenly deeply focused on the beating organ going crazy in the rapper's chest. Each beat felt like it was resonating with her own palm and it made her own heart race. The feeling was just indescribable.

"It really feels great having you as my first." Despite the warmth settling in her cheeks, she continued with her act of thinking out loud. "It felt amazing, Eve."

.....

.....

.....

"Eve?" Akali called out when she received not even a single word from the diva. She turned her head to check, only for her to be enraptured by the amber irises the other possessed. It was the moment their eyes met when Evelynn was able to slip out of the trance Akali's beating heart had pulled her into.

"That's honestly... nice, Akali. To know, I mean." Evelynn murmured, lips slowly curving up into a heartwarming smile. "I'm actually thankful I'm your first, though I find myself wishing you were mine."

Akali wanted to turn away, probably to give herself some breathing room since it felt like she was about to faint any second now. Somewhat unfortunately, she was powerless and remained staring into the other artist's alluring gaze.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." Akali admitted absent-mindedly, too charmed by the diva's beauty and words to be aware with what she was uttering.

"Go ahead. I'll be here to catch you if you do." Evelynn told her, pulling her closer than she already was. They were now unconsciously sure that they're as close as they could get to one another.

The familiar sensation of their heart beating in the same quickening pace and how they end up getting lost in each other's embrace, everything was just too incredible to have even the most complicated words describe it.

.....

.....

.....

"Can we make-out?" Was Akali's abrupt request.

Evelynn raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, but her face softened and a small grin was quick to occupy her lips. "You don't have to ask."

Once Evelynn finished her words, Akali eagerly leaned in and took her lips, arms surfacing from the water with a rush and snaking around her neck. The diva chuckled for a second or two before she focused all of her attention in assisting Akali in adjusting herself before her, while her lips were mainly helping the rapper's own excited ones take the lead.

The moment their lips parted and their tongues joined in on the passionate act, the inexperienced freestyler struggled in keeping up with the vocalist, who then chose to handle the situation by slowly playing with Akali's tongue.

"Relax, Rogue..." Evelynn whispered before continuing their make-out.

Akali was too stiff and rather clumsy with her actions, so Evelynn decided to guide her step by step. Well, at this point, she was just trying to keep the kiss under control. The rapper may not be the greatest kisser, but she was confident in changing that soon. With a few sessions of _'tutoring'_ , Evelynn was sure Akali will be as great in kissing as she is in rapping.

Downstairs, the sound of running water and the occasional sound of plates being set aside can be heard due to the pair handling the dishes in the kitchen.

Ahri rinsed the soap away from the plate she had in hand with water, eyes glancing at the dancer drying the recently washed platters. She may not be an expert on these kinds of things, but Ahri was sure that something was up with Kai'Sa. The latter looked like she had seen someone dead come alive all of a sudden. Was their penthouse haunted or something?

"Hey, Bokkie." Ahri called out, giving Kai'Sa a light bump with her hip.

"H-Huh?" Kai'Sa seemed to have snapped out of her daze, head turning and eyes landing on Ahri. "You, uhh, called?"

"Yeah... You doing alright?" Ahri asked with a tilt of her head. "You look pretty pale right now."

"What? I'm fine! Don't worry about it." Kai'Sa gave an uneasy laugh, removing her gaze from her and focusing them on the plate she was drying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Totally fine."

"Alright..."

Seeing that Kai'Sa had no plans in telling her why she seemed to be so spooked, Ahri officially finished her fair share of the dish load before leaving the remaining to the mentioned dancer. The blonde knew there's something off about the choreographer, but she also knew that Kai'Sa was sensitive about those kinds of things. Heck, it took her two whole months just to tell them about her issue with her father, Kassadin.

She wiped her hands in a towel hanging on one of the handles of the fridge before she left the kitchen and made her way to the staircase to check on Evelynn and Akali, who she had a hunch on why they haven't come down yet despite the fact that they've been upstairs for nearly an hour now.

If ever the gift really was what Ahri had thought about earlier, then it would probably be better that she's the one who checked on them instead of Kai'Sa. She wouldn't want the young artist to be traumatized with the sight of Evelynn and Akali making-out or something.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Ahri idled out on the hall, humming a little tune as she tried to wait as patiently as she could to get a response. She didn't really mind if Akali's gift to Evelynn was, well, _herself_. The rapper's already a grown woman and she can obviously take care of herself. It's only one particular siren that usually spoils her rotten practically every single time she got the chance to do so.

But of course in this case, Ahri sure would appreciate it if the two decided to act mature and not do anything while the chances of them scarring Kai'Sa and her are present.

Although, the more seconds that ticked pass without receiving a reply from the other side of the door, the more Ahri wanted to groan out loud and give her forehead a slap. Of course an immediate response would be too much to hope for.

After what felt like hours of embarrassing silence, the door finally clicked and was pulled open by the owner of the room, who wore nothing but a fluffy black robe to make herself decent. Ahri couldn't do anything but release the groan she was holding back, especially when Evelynn merely quirked an eyebrow at her as a wordless inquiry for the reason why she was there.

"Oh God, Eve." Ahri exasperatedly began, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Please don't tell me you and Akali..."

Evelynn lightly shrugged and said, "Then I won't."

Ahri wanted to wince, easily understanding the indirect answer. "You two did it, didn't you?"

"You literally just told me not to tell you."

"Oh my God..." Ahri turned away and paced in front of her friend, rubbing both of her hands over her face.

"What's so wrong about it?" Evelynn crossed her arms, a half-serious defiant look in her eyes. "I thought you were actually supportive of this."

"I am, I am," The FOXY model muttered before turning to face her friend again. "but you two could have at least done it at night when Bokkie and I are already asleep. Either that, or when she and I aren't here to possibly hear you two. Even though I'm alright with all of this, you have to at least give me some time to process the details."

"Did you even hear us?" Came a deadpan question.

Despite being used to these kinds of straightforward inquiries from the diva, Ahri was unable to stop her cheeks from being dusted with a pink color. "N-No... Wait, were you two loud?"

Evelynn hummed in contemplation for a moment before shrugging again and saying, "Not that I could remember. After all, I was busy."

Ahri scrunched her face up. "Eve, please. For Kai'Sa's sake, at least break this news to her appropriately, okay? She deserves _that_ much, right?"

A soft sigh, then a nod. "I'll talk to Rogue after our bath, _then_ I'll talk to Bokkie."

" _Our_ bath?"

Evelynn coyly smiled and winked at the K/DA leader before closing the door without another word, which left Ahri to stare in shock at the recently shut panel before her. It took a while, but the blonde eventually blinked and regained a conscious state of mind.

Turning away and heading back downstairs, Ahri shook her head as an attempt to rid her head of the images of Evelynn and Akali sharing an intimate moment in the diva's bathroom. That's certainly a scene she didn't need etched in her mind.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sighing, Evelynn chose to climb back up the stairs and return to her sleeping quarters. Kai'Sa had just left the penthouse after telling Ahri she was going to meet up with the pizza girl she went out with recently. Despite it being sudden, Ahri chose to bid Kai'Sa a safe travel before the latter took her leave.

The diva and the rapper had just finished their bath when Evelynn dressed herself in a casual pair of denim shorts and a plain black tank top before leaving Akali in her bedroom and setting out to find Kai'Sa. Initially, she was hoping to speak with the dancer first and somehow ease her into the idea of her and Akali being together before she officially broke the news to her with the mentioned freestyler.

Unfortunately, Kai'Sa had already left and would not be back until later.

"What did she say?" Was the first thing Akali asked once Evelynn stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"She's not here, Rogue. Ahri said she left because of some date that came up out of the blue."

"Oh." Akali scratched the back of her head, the nervousness that was welling within her decreasing and somewhat fading. She was anxious about how Kai'Sa would react about hers and Evelynn's growing relationship. Even though the chances of Kai'Sa accepting their relationship were huge, she still couldn't convince herself to be completely calm about it.

Evelynn had already filled her in about Ahri's knowledge towards their relationship, which actually helped Akali feel at ease. The fact that the leader of K/DA accepted their relationship and was supportive of it was a big reassurance for the freestyler. Although she sure wished Ahri discovered hers and Evelynn's romantic affair in a more... _dignified_ manner.

"Nervous, darling?"

"I guess a little?" Akali sheepishly replied. "Can't help it. I'm just not really, y'know, used to telling people that I'm in a relationship with, well... You."

"With a woman." Evelynn casually clarified for her, sitting at her right. "It's fine. This is new for you, so I can easily see why this is nerve-wracking for you."

"This is new for you, too." Akali mumbled. "But you're taking this _way_ better and calmer than me."

Evelynn smiled and wrapped an arm around Akali's shoulders, pulling her close and giving her temple a kiss. "Believe me, darling, I'm terrified."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not."

"For reals, Eve."

Evelynn chuckled and looked towards Akali, who looked at her with a gaze full of doubt towards her claim. "You're the first woman I've been with. Trust me, I'm somehow having silent episodes of a panic attack every now and then whenever I think about us and what's in store for our relationship in the future."

"You don't seem like it." Akali pointed out. "And besides, what makes you so nervous that, like you said, causes you panic attacks?"

"For starters, I don't even know what to call you."

Akali made a confused face. "Uhh, you call me Rogue, Darling and sometimes by my real name."

"What I meant is _who_ you are to me." Evelynn kept Akali close with her left arm, while her right hand held her chin and made sure to disable her from looking away from the heart-piercing gaze she gave. "Who are you to me, hmm? A friend? A bandmate? A soothing company? So many labels..."

"Oh. Oh!" Akali madly blushed when she realized what Evelynn meant. She pulled back, causing the diva's arm to move down from her shoulders and settle around her waist. She cleared her throat and tried assuming a straight posture. "Well... I guess I could be anything you want me to be."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Although she sounded a bit unsure, she tried her hardest to offer a reassuring smile, which only made her unintentionally more adorable in the other woman's eyes.

"What if I only want you as a friend?"

That question was completely sudden and it made the rapper feel like she was heedlessly thrown off a cliff. Akali's heart suddenly quivered in fear, afraid of hearing one of the most heartbreaking questions there is in existence. She took in a breath, answering quietly as she fiddled with her own fingers.

"Then I'll be the greatest friend you'll ever have."

"What if I want you as my girlfriend?"

The heart that had been quaking in terror was like a coin that was flipped in a blink of an eye. It was now fluttering happily in her chest and couldn't still itself enough to a calmer state. It was frightening at how easily it adjusted with just a single vocalized thought of the siren, who had absolute control over the delicate thing. A mere word could even send it in an impossibly wild overdrive of emotions.

"Then I'll try to be the greatest girlfriend I could ever be to you."

Unlike her previous response, this one had more confidence and determination in each syllable. It was enough to inspire a crooked grin from the beautiful female with her.

"What if I want you to be my wife?"

The question carried a significant amount of teasing, making it clear that Evelynn wasn't a hundred percent serious with it. Too caught up in the moment, Akali's response left her lips before she could even comprehend it herself.

"Then I'll marry you and...-mmf!"

With slightly wide eyes that blinked owlishly at the siren, Akali stared at Evelynn for a fair moment while she stopped any more words from leaving her lips, which were surprisingly covered by a palm that belonged to the vocalist.

Evelynn had this contemplative expression on her face, while she also donned a light blush on her cheeks. Like what was mentioned, the little query about Akali being her wife and all wasn't entirely serious, but the diva seemed to be mildly affected with how _certain_ Akali sounded when she gave her answer. She had cut it off, but the insistent words _"Then I'll marry you."_ was stuck in what seemed like an endless loop in her pretty little mind.

"Eef?" Came Akali's muffled and somewhat incoherent pronunciation of her nickname.

"You sure have a way with words." Evelynn said, unconsciously maintaining the pink color in her cheeks. "I also can't help but notice how... _impulsive_ you are."

Akali's eyebrows furrowed and she only spoke when Evelynn finally took her hand away from her lips. "I'm impulsive?"

"Mm-hm."

"How?"

"I literally asked you if you'd be my wife and you just said yes without even hesitating." Evelynn pulled her arms back and crossed them in front of her chest, tilting her head as she gave Akali a curious look. "Don't you stop and think at least?"

Akali blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

Then screamed.

"I said yes!?" She practically shouted in realization. "Wait! You want to _marry_ me!?"

Evelynn's curious gaze was swiftly replaced with an amused stare. "You just realized that now?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Y-You! As in, you!"

"What about me?"

"You want to...! Y'know...! I..." Akali shook her head and scolded herself in her mind for continuously failing in completing a sensible statement. "You know what I mean!"

The chuckles of the diva were quick in evolving into a laughter. She uncrossed her arms and shook her head at Akali's ruffled state, clapping a hand over her knee before she shifted from her place and faced the other female.

"I asked you if ever you think, then suddenly you end up _overthinking_..." Evelynn smiled as she snickered. She let out a good-natured sigh before leaning close and giving Akali a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are just wonderful, darling."

Akali's blush deepened while her left hand came up and rubbed her nape, eyes lowering and feeling too embarrassed to look directly at the beauty with her. She didn't know what to think about what she was being overwhelmed with.

At the back of her mind, there was this part of her that was feeling disappointed. For now, she was unable to determine the _exact_ reason why, but she had a hunch that it might be the fact that Evelynn's sudden _'proposal'_ was nothing but a test to see how she'd respond to it. Regardless of the disappointment dwelling deep within, it was easily covered up by the fidget-worthy feeling that took over her once she received a kiss on the cheek and a flattering compliment from the diva.

"Since we've strayed away from the original topic, let me steer us back to it." Evelynn started once she got over her amusement. "What I was meaning to ask you, darling, is if you want our relationship to become official."

"Official?"

"Yes, and by official, I'm talking about you being mine and mine only," Evelynn's mischievous smile turned up yet again as she had two of her fingers walk over Akali's exposed thigh. "and me being yours and no one else's."

"You mean like... Like...-"

Evelynn knew she was somehow repeating her point over and over again and was only rephrasing it with each replay, but she found herself completely fine with it. More than fine, even. The moment made her feel like she wasn't rushing them to get together and she knew this somehow gave Akali more time to think about the idea of them becoming a couple.

With a smile, she took Akali in her arms before deliberately placing the said woman on her lap. She engulfed the other in a warm hug at the same time she nuzzled her face in that beautiful neck she was oh so tempted in marking with her lips.

"Will you be my one and only, Akali?"

The question was softly uttered and held not even a pinch of mischief or humor. It was sincere and the warmth behind each syllable was nothing but genuine and heartfelt. It made Akali blush like the usual, but it also caused her heart to come close to its last beat.

Wearing a smile of her own, Akali lifted her arms and encircled them around Evelynn's shoulders. If there was any distance between them earlier, it was nonexistent now. The freestyler pulled the singer closer than before, breathing in the sweet scent of the siren.

"Only if you'll be mine." Akali murmured, her smile turning into a dopey grin as she embraced Evelynn.

She heard a sigh-like laugh leave the diva, who she could feel smiling against her neck. There were no other actions or words that transpired or was said. The soothing silence they've been getting acquainted with recently had came back and was accompanying them once again.

It honestly felt like hours, but Evelynn and Akali had mutual thoughts about the situation. Neither of them wanted it to end. To let each other go even though it sounded absolutely cliché. They were memorizing the feeling of the warmth and the wordless passion between them with such a simple yet intimate gesture.

"I think normal people would've asked _that_ first before doing what we did earlier." Akali said in a hushed manner, which prompted the siren to release an audible titter. Those words were literally just the rapper thinking out loud and Evelynn knew it.

"Oh darling, when were we ever normal to begin with?" Evelynn played with the hem of the shirt Akali was wearing, smiling. It sent a small delightful shudder up the freestyler's spine.

"Are you saying we're crazy?" Even though she didn't want to end the embrace, Akali retracted back a bit to gauge Evelynn's reaction towards her little question.

"Well, I'm crazy for _you_ ," Evelynn admitted with a playful gleam in her eyes. "so does that count?"

"No fair."

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, waiting for Akali to clarify what she claimed to be unfair in the situation.

"That's my line."

"Oh." Softly chuckling again, Evelynn closed in and gave another quick kiss on Akali's cheek. "Sorry, darling."

"Now I have to spend another hour just to think of another cheesy line." Akali said with feigned concern, the pout she tried putting on immediately morphing into a smile once she found Evelynn grinning at her.

"How about this, roses are red, violets are blue..." Evelynn started before urging Akali to continue it with her own. Their conversation honestly sounded so silly, but they didn't care. The two of them were lost in their world and it felt absolutely incredible. Holding each other and having nothing come between them, it was like Heaven itself.

Not a moment too soon, Akali herself wore a proud grin as she confidently continued the sentence with, "With all my heart, I'll love you."

Despite the fact that she was the one who started it, Evelynn's grin disappeared and her lips were left parted slightly, taken completely off-guard by the words Akali conjured up for the sake of finishing the poem. It was simple, yes, and the wording wasn't too extravagant, but the emotion it carried was just... _unbelievable_. Combine that with the meaningful look that came with it, how the Hell could Evelynn stop herself from blushing?

"Eve!" Akali now had a wide open smile on her face as she took in the visibly reddened face of the diva. "You're literally all red right now!"

Just like that, the deep and romantic aura was vanquished and was easily replaced by the usual atmosphere around them whenever they bantered with one another. Akali loudly pointing out Evelynn's blushing sure was one way to ruin the mood.

"W-What?" Evelynn hurriedly turned her head, denying Akali the direct view of her flushed cheeks. "You're being delusional, darling. You're starting to see things."

"So that's your weakness! You actually _love_ corny stuff!"

Without hesitation...

_**Thud!** _

"Ow!"

...Evelynn practically shoved Akali off her lap, causing the rapper to crash onto the floor.

The diva crossed her arms while she still kept her face averted from Akali's line of vision. To make things even funnier, even Evelynn's ears were turning a noticeable shade of red. Thanks to her hair being tucked behind them, both were entirely exposed for Akali to see.

Akali had this triumphant gleam in her eyes as she got over her graceless landing on the ground in a single second, standing up and placing her hands on her hips while she eyed the still blushing woman before her.

"Y'know, Eve," She began, her smugness ringing loud and clear in her voice. "I never really thought you'd be into those types of cheesy romance."

"That's it," Evelynn stood up and walked past her, heading towards the door and opening it for Akali. "I am officially banning you from my room."

"What!?"

"Out. Now."

"Oh come on, Eve!"

"Don't make me count, Rogue."

"I was just joki..-"

"One..."

"Eve!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Falling back onto her own bed after a couple of days of not sleeping on it, Akali let out a breath and took a moment to stretch over the sheets before settling on staring absently at the ceiling of her quarters. One moment she was just gazing aimlessly with a neutral face, the next she was grinning like a complete idiot.

Yes, she was kicked out of the diva's room by the latter herself, but she was feeling more than a bit giddy that she actually flustered the siren. She had turned the tables before Evelynn realized it and she was rewarded with a frazzled beauty that presented the innocent side she never showed anyone but her. Sure, she got thrown on the floor, but it was _totally_ worth it.

"Why are you so great, Eve!?" Akali somewhat shouted, spreading her arms to the side as she continued grinning to herself. She was actually fangirling over Evelynn, her very first _girlfriend_. "You're amazing..."

**_Buzz! Buzz!_ **

Akali turned her head to her left and to the direction of the bedside table, spotting her phone, which was vibrating while flashing an image of one of her cousins. Her grin faded into an idle smile as she got on her hands and knees and crawled towards the buzzing gadget. With a quick swipe, Akali answered the call and placed the phone against her right ear before falling back onto the bed, her head landing directly on one of the pillows.

"Hey, Lia."

"Hey there, Li." Irelia greeted back with a voice that came dangerously close to being consider anxious.

"What's up?"

"Something happened and umm... it's hard to explain."

"What is it?" Akali asked, sitting up while her eyebrows knitted together out of concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Like I said, it's hard to explain, especially through the phone."

"Are you okay though?"

"A bit nervous, I guess, but nothing serious. You don't have to worry too much."

"Lia, the last time I heard you become as nervous as you are right now was when you told me you were going to confess to Kayn in high school."

Irelia audibly inhaled from the other line, making her anxiety become more obvious. "Listen, Li, are you free right now? I really think I need to talk to you about this... _situation_ I'm in."

Even though she had yet to give a definite answer, Akali had already left her bed and was making her way to her closet to dig some clothes up. She kept her phone against her ear as she searched for a casual attire, continuing her conversation with her cousin in the process.

"Okay, you're worrying me, Irelia. You were fine the last time we saw each other, which was just recently. You sure you're alright?"

"I just _really_ need to talk to someone about this."

Akali had already discarded her shorts and was already hopping around on one foot inside her walk-in closet, trying to slip her left leg inside the pair of jeans she had in hand. Her phone was squeezed in between her head and shoulder to keep it from falling, which made her act of dressing up a little difficult.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"There's this little café around Scuttler Street, is that good?"

"Yeah, I know that." Akali performed a mental fist pump when she finally had her jeans on, instantly buttoning and zipping it up. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

As soon as the call ended, Akali stuffed her phone in one of her front pockets before dashing towards the dark green hoodie hanging on one of the clothing hangers and swiping said jacket from its place. On her way out of the closet, she also picked a simple grey bra to wear underneath the black tank top she was already wearing.

The sound of her hoodie being zipped up overlapped with her quiet yet slightly hurried footsteps when she made her way to the door. She left her room and chose to stop by at Evelynn's first to at least notify the diva about her sudden meet-up with Irelia.

After giving three quick knocks, Akali opened the door and poked her head in just in time to see Evelynn shake her head at two women she was in a group video call with. The singer was on her way to the massage chair in her room, only to stop when she heard her door click open. Both artists locked gazes and as an immediate reaction, Evelynn quirked an eyebrow at the rapper, who smiled sheepishly in return.

Of course Akali would get _that_ reaction. After all, Evelynn had literally just kicked her out a couple of minutes ago. Before any of them could verbally acknowledge one another, the ginger red-haired female included in the video call abruptly spoke up, her voice pouring out of the phone's speaker with crystal clarity.

"Is that her?" Zyra, the described female, asked, eyeing Akali through the front camera lens of the cellphone, which was conveniently positioned and generously provided a view of the young rapper idling at the doorway.

Evelynn turned her attention back to her phone, making a face at the same time she turned the gadget's camera away from the freestyler. "Forward as always, Zyra."

Elise, who was the third member of the group call, chuckled at the diva's reaction. "That's Zyra for you."

Rolling her eyes halfheartedly, Evelynn excused herself from her friends before she muted her mic and disabled her camera. Once all she could hear was Elise and Zyra conversing with one another, she tossed the gizmo to the massage chair and finally approached Akali, who now had the door open halfway and was fidgeting from her place.

"Darling, do you even know what _'banned from my room'_ means?" Evelynn asked with her arms crossed in front of her, her voice lacking the expected seriousness. Clearly, she wasn't intending to shoo Akali entirely.

"Sorry for interrupting." Instead of answering the question, Akali apologized for what she had done and gave another sheepish smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna go out to see Irelia. She wants to talk about something important, I think."

"Is that the only reason why you're here?"

Akali laughed a bit uneasily. "Yeah, pretty much."

Evelynn sighed and uncrossed her arms, weight shifting on her right leg and one hand resting on her hip. "You don't need to tell me everything, you know. It's not something I'm requiring from you."

"Well, yeah, but I just thought you should know. Just in case, right? Especially if...-"

"But," Evelynn abruptly spoke up, raising a finger at her. "I know one thing you need to get from me every time you leave without my company."

Akali blinked, clueless about what the other was referring to. "What's that?"

Smiling in a coquettish manner, Evelynn turned her finger around and beckoned Akali to take a few steps forward. The rapper, who was unable to resist the invisible pull, nodded once and did just what the siren wanted her to do. Evelynn met her halfway, taking at least two steps until they both stopped with only half an arm's length being their only space from one another. In a refined manner, Evelynn leaned forward, stopping only when her lips were right beside Akali's ear.

"A goodbye kiss." Came a delicate whisper from those magnificent lips.

Akali felt like her heart jumped inside her the moment she felt Evelynn gave her cheek a quick kiss, the latter withdrawing immediately and presenting a sweet smile at her.

"Always remember that."

.....

.....

.....

One hand reached forward and clasped over Evelynn's nape, preventing her from retracting once her lips were abruptly pressed against Akali's. Her eyes were slightly wide in surprise, not at all expecting the bold move from the freestyler's part.

Akali ended the kiss only when she decided to pull her head back, but she still kept Evelynn close, smiling when the diva seemed to be momentarily speechless and was left staring back at her.

"I will."

With a little grin and a wink, Akali took her hand back and waved goodbye before dashing out of the room and heading downstairs to finally rendezvous with her cousin. While she swiftly climbed down the staircase, Evelynn was left briefly frozen on the spot she was standing on.

Blinking and shaking her head soon after, Evelynn closed her door and walked back to the massage chair. On her way to the mentioned furniture, she found herself giving an airy laugh as she replayed the memory she recently made with Akali.

Clearly, she was wrong to think Akali wouldn't be capable in keeping up with her.

In fact, maybe it was _her_ who needed to keep up with Akali.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Whew!"

After taking a bus to the café where she and her cousin decided to meet at, Akali successfully completed her commute without being recognized by any of the people she walked past. She had her hood up and wore a plain black face mask to cover half of her face, which honestly made her look a bit sketchy, throughout the whole way. Regardless, she had just entered the cozy little establishment and was sliding into the vacant space across Irelia, who was lucky enough to acquire a booth found in one of the more secluded areas of the coffee shop.

Letting out a breath, Akali pushed her hood off and took the mask away from her face. She shoved it in one of the pockets of her hoodie before she accepted the frappé coffee her cousin pushed across the table. She took a long sip from the delicious drink, taking this particular action as a chance to audit Irelia with a curious gaze.

Irelia was loosely holding the handle of the cappuccino she was having, while one of her fingers were silently tapping against the outer surface of the cup itself. She had this dazed look in her eyes, which made Akali even more curious than before since she wasn't really the type to be easily distracted.

"Sooo," Akali started when she finally finished a quarter of her drink. "wanna tell me why you look a little spaced out, Lia?"

Irelia retrieved her gaze from the window, head turning until she was facing the rapper that was patiently waiting for a reply to her inquiry. For one moment, she did nothing but stare across the table, which prompted Akali to resort in waving one hand in front of her in a deliberate manner.

"Uhh... Irelia?"

The moment she heard her name, Irelia shook her head and blushed visibly, abruptly overcome with a wave of embarrassment. "Yeah?"

"Well? What's up?"

"Oh, uh, right." Irelia cleared throat and shifted on her seat while her blush slowly died down. "First of all, I'm really glad that you came. What I want to talk to you about is really... complicated. For me, at least."

"I'm actually surprised you called me instead of Kai."

Sapphire eyes trailed to the side a little. "I have a feeling you have the least chances of laughing at me when I tell you what's been stressing me."

"You were doing fine when we went out to get Eve her claws, so whatever's up with you, I'm guessing it only happened just now?"

"Actually..." Irelia once again shifted from her place, rolling her shoulders to ease the tension in them even if it's just a little bit. "I've been putting this _thing_ off ever since I came here in this city."

Mildly confused, Akali tilted her head and eyed her cousin with confusion. "And this _thing_ is...?"

"It's really complicated and I honestly don't know how to explain it."

"Try me."

Despite feeling a bit foolish, Irelia sighed and finally said, "The reason why I came to the city in the first place is because of one person I've been friends with for a long time."

"Who?"

"Do you..." For the third time, Irelia shifted from her side of the table, feeling nerves creep up on her as she forced herself to continue. "...remember the text message I got from an unknown number a few years ago?"

"You mean the one back in freshman year?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What about it?"

"I kinda lied to you when I said I didn't text back to the number." Irelia placed her forearms on the table, fingers tapping against the wooden surface. "I ended up befriending the stranger after I told her I wasn't the friend she was expecting to meet up with at some arcade in this city. She and I got to know each other after a few days of chatting and next thing I knew, I could probably consider her as one of my closest friends."

"That's good."

"...Yeah." Oddly enough, Irelia was looking more and more nervous.

Akali tried thinking of what's so bad about what her cousin had said since the matter seemed to be come more and more bothered by it, but she came up empty. "So you became friends with some mystery girl, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"There's isn't anything wrong about _that_ , but I'm pretty sure you'll either laugh or kill me for what I'm about to say next."

"Uhh, what _are_ you going to say next?"

"To give you a bit of a rundown first, this girl isn't really... ordinary. A month ago, she was granted an early retirement from the military and had finally came back here in the city."

"Oh," Akali perked up a bit, now more than interested in Irelia's yet to be named friend. "that's really awesome. A retired soldier, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I still don't get why you thought I'd laugh at you over this, let alone kill you."

"That's because I haven't told you _exactly_ why I'm here in the city." Irelia grumbled, continuing on delaying the inevitable.

"Okay then, why _are_ you in the city?"

Lips pursing and gaze evading, Irelia's cheeks gradually colored. "She told me that she'd probably do anything to meet me in person, and that was when she was just about to be deployed. I gave this joke that I'll meet up with her at the arcade she always went to with her friends a few years ago once she returns from her deployment."

Akali blinked in shock when she suddenly pieced out the bits and pieces of info Irelia was providing. Her eyes slightly widened when realization finally dawned on her. "You came here to see her!"

"Yeah..."

"Lia, that's great!" Akali offered a smile as she gave her cousin's shoulder a harmless punch on the shoulder. "Pretty sure she's really excited to finally meet you."

"That's the thing..." Irelia was now outright blushing, eyes focused on her fingers, which she used to fiddle with one another. "She doesn't even know I'm in the city."

"...Eh?"

"After she told me she was only allowed to retire because she was shot during her service, I got really nervous all of a sudden. I was only joking when I told her I'd meet up with her, but I guess one thing led to another and next thing I knew I bought a ticket and well... Here I am."

"Wait... You bought a plane ticket and flew all the way here from home just to see her, but you didn't tell her?"

"...Yes."

"Then what're you even doing here meeting with me? Shouldn't you be having coffee with _her_?"

Irelia nodded slowly. "The arcade down the street, did you see it?"

"You mean, _'Game On or Game Over'_ Arcade?" Akali asked, recalling the arcade she had passed earlier, which had been undergoing renovations since last month. The name of the establishment is somewhat of a mouthful, so people usually called it the _'GOGO Arcade'_.

"Yeah, that's the one." Irelia confirmed with a nod. "She told me that one of her old gamer buddies bought the arcade a few months ago and is going to hold a grand reopening of it tomorrow. When I got here, I was completely calm about meeting with her, but now that my only chance in seeing her face to face is coming up, I suddenly feel like _I'm_ going to be deployed for the army."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're nervous." Akali said, nodding as half of her mind momentarily thought about what Ahri had mentioned when the three of them were preparing their surprise for Evelynn. The K/DA leader did say something about an event concerning an arcade.

"I don't know why, but I feel super anxious about this meeting."

"Why though?"

"I told you, I... I don't know!"

Akali made a motion with her hand, which wordlessly told Irelia to calm down. "Alright, umm... How about you tell me more about this friend of yours? Maybe it'll help you come to terms with what's going to happen tomorrow."

"I guess..."

"Let's start small. What's her name?"

"Riven. Her name's Riven."

"Okay, Riven. Cool." Akali nodded. "So, do you know what she looks like or...?"

Oddly enough, Irelia's cheeks became bright red once again. It was a sight Akali wasn't really used to since she and Irelia weren't the typical blushing types of girls. Thinking about that now, Akali realized that apparently that was a lie they both believed. Right now, Irelia somehow looked like her whenever she was with Evelynn, especially whenever the latter teased her or did something utterly sweet that's worth blushing over.

"Y-Yeah, I do. She and I exchanged pics a couple of months ago. She... She looks really nice."

"Uhh, Lia?"

"Hmm?"

"You're blushing."

.....

.....

.....

_**Thud!** _

"This is what I'm talking about!" Irelia shouted in her hands, which were now slapped over her face, while both of her elbows were abruptly propped on the table and caused the platter where the cup of cappuccino was perched on to rattle. She groaned audibly as she shook her head. "Ever since I saw what she looks like, I _can't_ stop thinking about her!"

"I think I can see why you're so nervous in meeting her." Akali said after a moment, conjuring up a theory on why Irelia seemed to be so apprehensive with the long-awaited meet between her and the friend they've been discussing.

Irelia has a crush on Riven.

"You _like_ her, don't you?"

"Impossible!" Irelia denied immediately, shaking her head furiously. "She and I are _friends_. I can't just like her _that_ way! When Kayn and I broke up after graduation, I told her all about it! I mean, she even heard me crying on the phone because I felt like it was my fault that he and I didn't work out."

Akali sighed and propped her chin over one hand, knowingly looking at the other. "Lia, that doesn't really change much of your point. That, and your red face isn't really helping your case."

Irelia huffed, pulling her hands away from her face and shooting the freestyler a half-hearted glare. "If you laugh at me now..."

"I'm not gonna laugh at you. In more ways than one, I know how you feel right now." She said with a sympathetic smile. "All of those nerves? They're driving you crazy, aren't they? Every time you think about Riven?"

Not at all trusting herself to speak clearly, Irelia settled in responding back with a faint nod. Her eyes wandered aside once again, while a part of her mind drifted to the task of recalling the image she had saved in the Gallery of her phone.

"You didn't feel like that when you were with that Shieda, right?"

Irelia shook her head.

"I'm just gonna tell you now, you'll feel all antsy and stuff every time you think of her, but that doesn't mean you should rule out the possible reason why you feel that way all because you think feeling those things are wrong."

Visibly, Irelia slackened from her place, a heavy sigh leaving her. "I know that."

"You'll be able to adjust once you come to terms with it, so just take a deep breath and try to think of a plan how you can calmly handle your upcoming meet-up with her."

"This was much easier when I only liked guys." Irelia muttered, crossing her arms and pouting to herself.

Akali couldn't help but feel amused with what's happening with her cousin. What Irelia was going through and was probably thinking of in that moment, those reflected the rapper's state of mind when she was coming to terms with her attraction for the diva of K/DA. This was definitely her time to be someone her own cousin can freely confide in and hopefully, she could give Irelia some useful advice.

"Sure it's much easier, but it's not like you can control who you fall in love with.

Irelia suddenly flushed red. "I-In love!? Akali! Maybe I _do_ have a crush on Riven, but I am definitely _not_ in love with her!"

Akali raised her hands in front of her in surrender, but donned a rather smug smirk. "I guess that's one way to get you to admit that you have a crush on her."

.....

.....

.....

"Akali!"

This was going to be _long_ conversation.

Maybe Akali should order some snacks.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"I'm really sorry I came here without warning."

Sivir laughed lightly to herself as she plopped down beside Kai'Sa on the three-seater couch in her apartment's living room. The apology wasn't really asked for, but she chose to accept it with a reassuring smile.

Just a minute ago, Sivir had just finished getting out of her work clothes and was in the process of throwing on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt when a particular artist suddenly arrived at her apartment and knocked at her door, asking if she could stay over for a while due to some reason she had yet to say.

It was honestly surprising at first when Kai'Sa found her apartment unit, but when she recalled how much of a fan her landlord was of K/DA, then she's pretty sure the dancer seated beside her easily coaxed her unit number out of the mentioned man. That, or Kai'Sa just went up the elevator and took a chance in knocking on a random door, hoping it was Sivir's room.

"It's fine, it's fine." Sivir said, smiling as she waved it off. "Although, can I at least know why you dropped by all of the sudden?"

In an instant, Kai'Sa's face became bright red from what seemed like embarrassment. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Is it personal? If it is, then I won't push."

"No, no... Well, yeah, probably?" Kai'Sa groaned quietly as she held her head with one hand. "Let's just say I saw something I shouldn't have."

"Oh..." Sivir gave a small smile of understanding. "I guess it's a good thing my dad canceled on me tonight or else I wouldn't have been able to keep you company."

"Wait, your dad?" Kai'Sa faced Sivir with an apologetic and deeply concerned expression. "Is he coming over? I can leave if I'm intruding...-"

"No, no, he's not. Well, like I said, not anymore."

The shift in topic was welcomed wholeheartedly by the dancer, who moved around the sofa until she had one arm resting on the backrest and most of her body was now facing Sivir. The latter had her left arm propped up on the backrest of the couch, head leaning on her hand as she made eye contact with Kai'Sa.

"Did something come up?"

"Yeah, it happens from time to time, so I'm used to it." Sivir said in a lighthearted dismissive tone, only to laugh to herself as she shook her head soon after. "He's a busy guy, but he's probably gonna make it up to me since we only see each other at least once or twice every month, and I'm sure my boss isn't going to like it."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad usually brings me out of town every time he doesn't make it on these father-daughter stuff, so Galio would have to find someone else to take my shift while I'm gone. And in my defense, this occasional bonding time wasn't my idea. It's my dad's."

Kai'Sa giggled, smiling at the light blush dusting Sivir's cheeks. This was surely a sight that easily helped her in forgetting about what she had witnessed earlier. "He's making an effort at least. Looks like your father really loves you."

"Yeah, he does." Sivir cleared her throat when she realized what and who they were talking about. She needed to redirect the focus of the conversation towards Kai'Sa or else the dancer might catch on with who her father is in the first place. "So, what about _your_ dad?"

"Oh, uhh..." Kai'Sa scratched the back of her head as she contemplated on how she could explain the rather complicated relationship she has with her paternal parent. "It's kind of a long story, think you're up for it?"

Spending time with Kai'Sa and getting to know her better? Maybe even better than anyone else? That sure was a tempting offer. With a smile, Sivir leaned her cheek against her palm and said, "For you? Always."

Laughing behind one of her hands, Kai'Sa gave Sivir a poke on the stomach, which caused the pizza girl to suppress her own laughter and stop herself from jumping away. The two of them shared a round of snickering before the dancer finally started talking about her relationship with her father.

"When I was a nine years old, my father pissed off some people from his job. They got fired because of some stuff my father did. As a form of revenge, they sent a bunch of goons to hurt me and my mother."

"What?" Sivir's eyes widened, not expecting that Kai'Sa was involved in such a serious and tragic incident.

"I don't think you want to hear much of a sob story, so I'll keep things simple. Those lackeys decided to beat us up and videotaped all of it. They sent the vid to my father, who was overseas that time. My mother died soon after the beating due to internal bleeding, while I barely survived myself."

Kai'Sa stopped her story when she felt Sivir place a hand over hers, a sorrowful look in those blue eyes the delivery girl owned. Recalling her past was difficult for her, yes, but she became mainly _passive_ about it. She was telling all of this to Sivir not to receive any pity or anything like that, but because she wanted the other female to know the truth. She didn't want to hide anything, especially from someone she genuinely liked. Once she offered a reassuring smile and nod, she continued.

"I was diagnosed with amnesia thanks to what I was told to be a fatal head injury and well, long story short, I didn't even remember my own parents. All I could recall that time was my first name. That's it. After that, my father became too guilty of what happened and since he wasn't used to bonding with me as much as my mother did, he didn't really know how he could improve our relationship."

Kai'Sa then smiled sheepishly.

"That, and I became kind of a brat when I found out about how my mother died. I blamed my father and everything and always fought with him, so it all became much worse."

"I'm sorry, Kai."

"What? No, no, you don't have to say that." Kai'Sa shook her head and gave a little laugh. "I realized the wrong in my part and have already said sorry about it and he did the same, so mine and my father's relationship have been going smooth for the past five years. More to come, I'm sure."

Sivir offered a small smile, sincerely relieved and happy that Kai'Sa was doing and handling the situation much better than the usual people. "It's nice that you and your dad are on good terms now."

"Yeah, but it's a bit awkward though, especially when he attended the first concert of K/DA wearing a shirt with my picture printed on the front with a caption _'She's my daughter!'_ on top." Kai'Sa said, causing Sivir to snicker at the image of the clothing she described.

"That's pretty supportive of him." Sivir pointed out, trying her best not to laugh completely.

The two of them seemed to be on the verge of laughing at what they were envisioning when their conversation came to a halt thanks to three consecutive knocks at the front door. Both of their eyes darted towards the wooden panel a couple of meters away from them, momentarily staring once silence suddenly engulfed them after the sequential thumps.

.....

.....

.....

"Are you sure you're not expecting anyone?" Kai'Sa asked Sivir, standing up with the now uncertain pizza girl.

"I'm honestly not sure now." Sivir said as she approached the door with Kai'Sa trailing closely behind her. She grasped her door knob and gave a glance at the direction of her visitor as if wordlessly telling her to prepare herself before finally twisting the handle and pulling the panel open, only to be greeted by the sight of...

"Sivir!" A dark-haired, seemingly middle-aged man dressed in an expensive-looking business attire enthusiastically greeted with a grin on his face, which also possessed features massively similar to Sivir's. His hair was much darker than his daughter's and despite its long length, its neatly brushed back state and style made him look as professional as a person in a striking suit with a gold tie could ever be. "Surprise, surprise!"

"Dad!?"

The described man, who was apparently Sivir's father, took a step forward and engulfed the delivery girl in a tight hug. While he was ecstatic and openly eager to start their father-daughter quality time, Sivir was too surprised to return the gesture and was still in the middle of comprehending the unexpected turn of events.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" The man pulled back and released his daughter, eyes that held a hue identical to the latter's own focusing on the purple-haired artist.

The moment she was acknowledged, Kai'Sa got over her surprise and shortly yet respectfully bowed to the older man. "I'm Kai'Sa, sir. It's really nice to meet you."

"Azir." He introduced, extending his hand and shaking hands with Kai'Sa. "As for me, it's always a pleasure to meet the friends of my beloved _heba_ here."

Sivir blushed at the nickname she always heard from her father. Even when she expressed her dislike in being called a pet name by father, the man never did stop. He only did whenever he and Sivir get into arguments, which are _extremely_ rare.

"Was I interrupting your time with your friend?" Azir asked, briefly gesturing at the lead choreographer of K/DA.

"Actually, you wer...-"

"I was just leaving." Kai'Sa cut Sivir off, flashing a smile at the man. "Sivir and I have been talking for hours and it looks like you two have some plans for tonight."

While Sivir was once again surprised but with Kai'Sa's words this time, Azir pulled a mildly disappointed face. He shifted with his footing and decided to ask the singer directly, already having a hunch how his daughter would respond to the words that soon left him.

"Well, Kai'Sa, if you want, you could join Sivir and I for dinner. I can give the restaurant a call to alter my reservation."

"I politely decline, sir. Sivir here was just telling me about how this is usually your bonding time with her and I'm sure she'd want to have your _full_ attention for the whole night."

"Kai'Sa!" Sivir gave the dancer a horrified look. She literally made it seem like she was looking forward in the dinner date with her father, who she was now sure would be _ecstatic_ to know such detail.

"Oh! She's _that_ excited for quality time with me?" She swore her father looked so close to actually tearing up.

"Mm-hm. She's _pretty_ eager." And now Kai'Sa was just blatantly encouraging Azir's enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright," Sivir went around her father and pushed him into her apartment, leaving him at the living room before she started escorting Kai'Sa out of her apartment. "I'm just gonna walk her out before I go and dress up."

"Would you like my company as well?" Azir asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

And Sivir's answer was given with a deadpan expression.

"No."

_**Slam!** _

Throughout their short way to the elevator, Kai'Sa had erupted into a fit of giggles that she tried to uselessly suppress with one hand. Only when the elevator dinged and they stepped in did Sivir decided to address the situation they were just involved in.

"That was _not_ how I wanted you to meet my dad."

Kai'Sa smiled and gave Sivir a bump on the hip. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. He seems real nice, Siv."

Sivir turned her head and audited the celebrity with her, waiting for another statement to come. A statement that would tell her how the dancer had recognized her father and maybe even a few questions if he's the same man that was chosen to appear on the covers of some of the most recent issues of Valoran Times and other renowned magazines which featured the list of the _'Most Successful People in the World'_.

When none of what she was expecting came, Sivir gave an internal sigh of relief. Soon, she'll tell Kai'Sa who she really is, but for now, she just wanted to spend time and be with the said singer as no one but an average pizza delivery girl.

"He is, but he's just over the top sometimes." She muttered before apologizing, "Sorry for what happened. I thought he wasn't going to come anymore since he cancelled and all. I don't really want to kick you out. In fact, I still want to talk more. With you, y'know? Get to know each other, likes and dislikes."

"My visit was out of the blue anyway, so you don't need to say sorry." Kai'Sa smiled reassuringly. "And yeah, I actually want to spend some more time with you, too."

_**Ding!** _

"Well, that's my cue."

Instead of stepping into the elevator once it stopped at their floor and slid open, Kai'Sa leaned towards Sivir and gave her a little kiss on cheek. Thankfully, mainly in Sivir's part, the latter didn't squeak in reaction like the last time, which saved her from the embarrassment it usually brought with it.

"Bye."

"Bye." Sivir murmured, cheeks warming up while Kai'Sa practically skipped into the elevator. "Text me once you get home."

Before the steel doors could close and obscure the view of K/DA's lovable choreographer, the mentioned female presented a bright smile and managed to give a reply.

"I will."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! I'm officially baaack! Thanks to a couple of readers that greatly helped me and didn't want me to disappear for so long, I have returned! You guys know you are and I am really grateful for everything! ^u^
> 
> Anywayyyy, I've been rather busy for the past couple of days with some personal stuff, but I fought the laziness away and also made some time to push though in finishing this chapter. I hope it was somehow worth the wait, readers! *bows respectfully*
> 
> I really appreciate how a lot of you have been understanding towards my situation and it honestly warms my heart to see the support each and every one of you have given and continuously show. :D


	18. Chapter 18

**ACT 18**

"Okay, this needs to stop."

Through the reflection of the vanity table Evelynn was situated in front of, Ahri can be seen standing a few steps behind her with arms crossed and an expression the diva assumed the blonde was trying to pass off as an intimidating one. Evelynn made sure the face mask she had on was properly applied before she spun around from her seat and faced her friend, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What needs to stop?" Evelynn asked, genuinely curious about what her friend was referring to.

"This  _thing_  between you and Akali." Ahri clarified, trying to address Evelynn as seriously as she could. The white facial mask on the other woman's face was making it hard for her to concentrate, but based from the darkening shift in those amber orbs, Ahri knew she needed to continue with her point before it was misinterpreted. "The hooking up. Not your relationship, I mean."

Visibly, Evelynn's gaze lightened. "And here I thought you and I were about to have an argument."

Ahri huffed. "I'm not really in the position to start that."

"Can I at least know what brought this on?"

"What else? Kai'Sa."

Once again, the diva raised an eyebrow. "Bokkie? What about her?"

"She's been acting strange lately, especially when we were washing the dishes earlier." Ahri then eyed Evelynn critically. "You and Akali did  _it_  an hour ago, right?"

"I'm starting to think you want me to spill some juicy details." Evelynn teased, causing Ahri's to evidently color with a pink hue.

"Eve! I'm being serious here!"

Sighing in a somewhat dramatic manner, Evelynn chose to finally answer properly. "Alright, yes, we hooked up earlier."

"Did Kai'Sa see you two? Or maybe heard you?"

"Akali and I weren't that loud."

"Even if you think you weren't, this penthouse has thin walls." Ahri pointed out. "Initially, I didn't think that would be an issue when we moved here, but I guess it's gonna be one now."

"Foxy, listen. If I could have, I wouldn't have sought after Akali." Evelynn admitted, leaning against the vanity behind her. "Is it my fault that I felt something for her?"

Ahri deeply sighed, turned away and approached Evelynn's couch. The FOXY model fell onto the cushioned furniture, appearing somewhat dramatic. "I'm not saying that liking someone is wrong. I'm just worried. What if this relationship of yours doesn't last? As in, you two break up after a couple of months or so. You're Akali's first girlfriend, right? And she's yours. That entire concept is already bothering me."

"Do you think Akali and I are just caught in the moment?"

"A part of me does," Ahri confessed. "but with everything I've seen from the two of you, I guess it's probably just me being paranoid."

Evelynn smiled at the evident concern in her friend's voice. She stood up and left her seat, coming close to the blonde, who she soon had laying in her arms. Ahri had moved and had given her enough space to situate herself on one end of the couch before using her as a makeshift pillow. She could feel the model tapping absently on her forehands, which were folded over the former's stomach.

"You're concerned about Akali and I and of course K/DA, and I know that. Your paranoia isn't really an unexpected reaction."

"What if you and Akali get into a fight or something and you two end up not wanting to perform together? It'll put all four of us in a tight spot."

Evelynn chuckled. "Don't worry, darling. That won't happen."

"How are you sure? You fought with Akali last week, remember?"

"Only because our fans nearly swallowed her."

"Yeah, but still." Ahri then looked up a bit until she briefly made eye contact with Evelynn in an upside down manner. "You two also had a short fight in the club. Kai'Sa and I couldn't do anything since we were totally clueless about what happened. I mean, sure, you and I talked about it a couple of days ago, but only in passing. You didn't exactly tell me where the tension came from."

"Ah, that fight..." Evelynn clicked her tongue and pursed her lips in contemplation before continuing with, "We didn't really  _fight_  that time."

Ahri made a face before she broke their eye contact, fingers stopping its tapping for a moment. "Then what happened?"

Another sigh left the diva, who wore a resigned expression, especially once she recalled the broken-hearted look in Akali's azure eyes that night. "I rejected Akali."

"Rejected?" Ahri's eyes widened before she spun around and suddenly laid on her stomach, chin suddenly perching over Evelynn's chest. "As in, you busted her?"

"I knew for a fact that the chances of her developing a crush on me was the result of my endless teasings, and I thought rejecting her would make her realize that I'm not the one for her."

"Judging from how tense you two were and how much alcohol Akali drank that night, she didn't take rejection the way you thought she would."

Evelynn nodded. "She was hurt and I knew it. Saw it, even. At first I thought she'd easily get over it, but she ended up brooding over the rejection."

"Is that why you chose to give your relationship a chance? To stop her depression?"

"Not exactly." Evelynn slightly shifted from her place, which was a little difficult thanks to a certain artist that was looking at her with a curious gaze. "Akali overheard one of mine and Kai'Sa's talks about love. After Bokkie left the room, I found her crying out on the hall because she heard I was never loved and...-"

"You were never loved, Eve?" Ahri asked, a deep frown taking over her face.

"Not you, too." Evelynn groaned out, already sensing what'll come next. She was regretting that she didn't rephrase the incident she was telling. "Listen. To continue the story, I need you to just move on from what I said, alright?"

Ahri pouted, but nonetheless said, "Fine."

"In summary of what happened, once Rogue stopped crying and we moved on from what she overheard, she asked about us. A part of me knew I should've enforced the rejection I did, but I didn't. I guess I wasn't thinking like I should have been. Or maybe I was." Evelynn shook her head as she withheld a sigh. "I asked her what she felt for me."

"And? What did she say?"

"She told me she wanted to kiss me. Needed to. Her words, not mine."

Honestly speaking, Ahri was feeling a bit giddy with what the diva was telling her. It sounded like those completely fictitious scenes people would read from novels. It was making her feel the touch of exhilaration at how romantic it seemed to be.

"And?"

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow at Ahri, especially when hints of excitement was heard, but she didn't point it out. "She and I spoke about the consequences that it would bring and once she understood all of it and said that she could handle it, I gave her what she wanted."

"Can she really?"

"Handle the pressure?"

Wordlessly, Ahri nodded.

"From the media? From our fan base? Highly likely. But from her parents?" Evelynn had to hold back a scoff. "I suppose I should savour the remaining time we have."

Ahri's frown returned. She pulled back and out of her friend's arms until she folded her legs half-way underneath her, whole upper body facing Evelynn completely. "You think Akali's parents will ask her to break up with you?"

"They'll most definitely say that."

"But Akali said she can take the pressure, can't she?"

"She even promised, actually."

"Then why so nervous?"

Evelynn's gaze trailed away while her lips curved into a saddened smile. "I know Akali will fight for our relationship. Argue you with her parents if ever they did insist on ending our relationship, but... that's probably why deep inside, I'm torn."

"Torn with what?"

"Torn with my decisions." Evelynn then reconnected their stare with one another. "Am I doing the right thing or am I just setting the two of us up for a painful heartbreak at the end of the line?"

"Eve, you really like her, don't you?"

Surprisingly, a full smile appeared on the diva's face instead of the usual smirks she always showed. "I told her I love her earlier."

Ahri's eyes widened while she felt a wave of delight nearly shake her. A soft smile shaped her lips as she leaned forward a bit, the sincerity behind the smile on the other's face too contagious to not share it. "You did?"

"And I meant it." Evelynn turned away and despite the thought of her and Akali being broken up in the future haunting her like a ghost, she can't help but smile at how her heart was beating so fast in her chest. It never felt so alive. The feeling of such was only brought upon by blossoming of hers and Akali's relationship. "The sense of longing for her, of her company, of her smile, it makes my heart go crazy."

"Hey, Eve?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never seen you smile like this before." Ahri then held back a giggle. "Wish that dumb mask wasn't there to cover up your face though. Pretty sure you're blushing underneath all that."

"Thank God for skin care products, then." Evelynn said, chuckling.

"I guess you can't say it anymore." Ahri swiftly followed up, now wearing a light but smug look.

"Can't say what anymore?"

"That you've never been loved." Much to Evelynn's surprise, Ahri dove forward and practically tackled her with the sudden hug. "I  _wuv_  you so much, Eve! Do you  _wuv_  me, too?"

Evelynn groaned out loud and purposely attempted to feebly push her friend off of her. "Get off. You'll smear the face mask on your hair."

"You sure it's not because I'm not Akali?"

"There's that, too."

"Pfft!" Ahri retracted back and now had a teasing smirk on her face that came close to Evelynn's. "Excuse me, then. Wouldn't want Akali to catch me hugging her  _'super hot'_  girlfriend."

What she got was a half-hearted eyeroll from the diva. "Nice to see you're back to supporting us again."

"As long as you promise to never let any of your possible future quarrels come between you two and concert rehearsals."

"That's certainly a promise I can keep."

Once she was given a satisfactory reply, Ahri nodded back. "Now all we need to do is have an open discussion about yours and Akali's relationship. To at least clear up any questions and set some rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. Rules." Ahri scrunched her face up as she said, "I'm sure Bokkie would agree with me when I say we both don't want to walk in on you and Akali banging it out, let alone hear it in the middle of the night."

"Alright, I see your point."

Evelynn honestly did. The penthouse belonged to all four of them, so it was only right for them to talk about what transpires within its walls and to set some ground rules that'll maintain the  _'peace'_  in the vicinity. Vividly recalling hers and Akali's time together earlier, as much as she wanted to hear Akali cry out her name, she knew she had to shush the rapper before she gets too vocal if ever they were to do the naughty with their two bandmates present in the premises.

"If you two keep quiet, then I'm guessing Kai'Sa and I wouldn't mind what you two do in the evenings."

"We'll see."

Just when Evelynn thought the conversation was over, Ahri suddenly perked up when the call she had with Sona earlier popped inside her mind and reminded her of the little event that involved the reopening of the arcade they used to go to in the old days when they were still with their friends in Valoran Academy.

"By the way, we have this photoshoot in the morning and an interview tomorrow and I know we'll be tired after those two, but I was wondering if you'd like to come with us at a reopening of an arcade." Ahri smiled adorably and put on a pair of cute puppy-dog eyes. "Wanna come with us tomorrow? Kai and Kali already said yes."

"Huh," Evelynn shook her head and stood up, heading towards the bathroom to wash off the mask. She heard Ahri trail after her, which made her confident that the blonde was still wearing that irresistible look. "what's the point of asking me if all three of you are already going?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

The smugness in Ahri's tone indicated that she already knew what the diva would say, so the founder of K/DA merely cheered when Evelynn sighed audibly and walked into the bathroom without a straight answer, the door nearly slamming against Ahri's face when she tried following her friend into the mentioned room with an intention to bug her some more.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

By the time Akali had eased her cousin's worries and was finally given the chance to come back home, it was already seven in the evening and she's somewhat sure that Kai'Sa was already home and was probably cooking dinner. Either that, or Evelynn and Ahri decided to just have food delivered. Those two could get pretty lazy in cooking, so it's considered a big deal that Ahri helped preparing the little feast earlier and Evelynn had made Akali the delicious bowl of ramen a week ago.

Riding the elevator up to the floor of their penthouse, Akali had her eyes absently lingering on her shoes, which she was using to scuff around the polished floor. Even with the cool temperature outside the building and inside the elevator, she felt comfortably warm in the coverage of her hoodie, while the thought of hers and Evelynn's activity a couple of hours ago fleeted through her mind and assisted in offering warmth in her cheeks.

When the elevator dinged and slid open, Akali's face was visibly donning a blush thanks to what she was thinking of. Every time she looked down and her gaze would trail close to her legs, the memory of Evelynn situated between them was flashing before her eyes and it was honestly flustering.

Much to Akali's surprise, the moment she unlocked and open the front door, the voices of her bandmates reached her ears due to how loud they were talking. In fact, Kai'Sa was  _shouting_.

"No! No! Off! Get off!" Kai'Sa shouted from the living room, almost sounding like she was whining.

"Not unless you admit that you were jealous!" Shockingly, Evelynn's voice followed Kai'Sa's protests, the humor in the diva's voice ringing clearly.

"Hou op! Ek's nie jaloers nie!"  _(Stop it! I'm not jealous!)_

"I can't understand you, Bokkie~" Evelynn replied in a sing-song manner, earning a whine-like groan from the dancer. "And if you keep this up, I'm going to resort to drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?"

...

...

...

"BAHAHAHA!" Kai'Sa's uncontrollable laughter echoed throughout the penthouse and that served as the final push for Akali to proceed into the living room.

In the mentioned area, Akali found Kai'Sa with her face practically planted in the cushions of the sofa and assuming a fetal position, while Evelynn was on top of the said dancer and was tickling her from behind.

"No! Eve! Plea-AHAHAHAHA!" Kai'Sa's laughter was muffled the second she turned her head and officially buried her face into the couch.

Evelynn herself was laughing, but she wasn't guffawing like Kai'Sa was. She mercilessly continued tickling the choreographer, until something caught her eye from her peripherals.

Akali's lips immediately formed itself into a smile the second hers and Evelynn's gaze met and with the newly-formed curve, she strode towards the two and decided to ask about what's happening, but before she could even utter the first word of her inquiry, Evelynn interrupted her with a feigned horrified tone.

"Rogue, this isn't what you think." Evelynn said with mock terror, perfectly coming off as someone that was caught cheating.

"Akali... Save me... Save me..." Kai'Sa pleaded through ragged breaths and airy laughter, completely pinned by Evelynn's body weight.

Instead of acting out or anything of that sort, Akali played along with Evelynn's little act and put on a displeased look. "I knew you were jealous, Bokkie. Y'know, Evelynn would have spoiled you if you asked."

A flash of what she had witnessed in the siren's bedroom crossed the dancer's mind, which prompted her to take advantage of Evelynn's distracted state. She literally wormed her way out of the older artist's loosened hold, climbing off the couch and crawling around the coffee table before getting onto the other sofa and using a throw pillow as a makeshift shield from her  _'attacker'_.

"I... am not... jealous." Kai'Sa said between breaths, shooting the two a pointed look. "And I definitely don't want to be spoiled by Eve."

"Aww, I'm hurt." Evelynn adjusted herself from her place, legs crossing and arm leaning against the backrest of the couch as she placed a hand over her heart. "You don't like being spoiled by  _Mommy Eve_?"

"Eve's hugs are the best." Akali said, choosing to sit on the biggest bean bag in the room, which was just beside the L-shaped sofa Evelynn was torturing Kai'Sa with tickles earlier.

"Of course you'd vouch for that." Ahri suddenly cut in, joining the trio with a tray of small bowls of vanilla ice cream.

"Great! You're back!" Kai'Sa looked utterly relieved that Ahri had returned from her trip to the kitchen, scooting aside and giving Ahri more than enough space to settled at her right. "Can we please, please,  _please_  talk about this now without any more funny business?"

"Uhh, what're we talking about?" Akali asked, suddenly clueless of the topic the three other celebrities were discussing before her arrival.

Kai'Sa openly made a face at Akali before alternately gesturing at the rapper and the diva. "You two."

Instead of playing dumb or denying what was being implied, Akali spun around and went to look at Evelynn for an explanation, who instantly met her gaze. "They know?"

Evelynn had only managed to offer a shrug before Kai'Sa groaned loudly and took their attention once again. The dancer rubbed both of her hands on her face as she spoke, her cheeks coloring with a shade of pink as she spoke.

"How can we  _not_  know, Kali? You were literally  _screaming_ Eve's name a few hours ago while she had her head between your legs!"

Akali flushed red, while Evelynn gave a whistle that expressed how impressed she was with Kai'Sa's precise description. While the freestyler was quick to snatch one of the bowls of ice cream and occupy herself by devouring her serving of the creamy treat, Evelynn only chuckled and smiled at Kai'Sa.

"I'm more surprised that you know exactly what we did." Evelynn pointed out with a combination of smugness and teasing.

Kai'Sa copied Akali and blushed madly. "It wasn't intentional! I thought something bad was happening! I didn't think my two friends were doing a bunch of not so kid-friendly things!"

"If it makes you feel better, we'll be more quiet next time."

"Eve, you're not helping." Ahri deadpanned, while Kai'Sa comically sputtered with her words.

"It's my way of offering Kai'Sa some consolation."

Ahri sighed and decided to take control of the conversation before anyone else in the group resorted to tickling and describing raunchy scenes for the second time. Obviously, Evelynn would just continue treating everything as if it's as simple as making a joke, while Akali and Kai'Sa would probably just stay in a stuttering and visibly flushed state.

"Okay, okay, let's start from the top again." The blonde began, handing Evelynn her bowl of ice cream before taking her own and settling back beside Kai'Sa. "We're doing this open forum thing because as a band, we all have the right to at least know what's going on between the members of the group. In this case, whatever it is going on about Akali and Evelynn."

Evelynn gave a simple nod, while the two younger artists gave their own versions of feeble replies, which they quietly gave through the spoonfuls of ice cream they had both shoved in their mouths.

"I'll start. I found out about Eve and Akali here when I came back home from my sleepover at a friend's house." Ahri disregarded the low snort Evelynn made. "I admit, Kai, I was super shocked. Although, I didn't really see them getting it on that time."

"You're lucky, then." Kai'Sa muttered through the food in her mouth, still feeling scarred by what she saw.

"But Akali was shirtless that time and I saw Eve's clothes on her bed. It was really mind-boggling to see two of your friends hooking up, but I came to terms with it, especially when Eve here made it clear that she's serious with Akali."

Akali refocused her eyes to Evelynn, her heart skipping a beat once she heard what Ahri had said. She may not know what the siren had told the model, but it surely looked like it convinced Ahri to believe the sincerity behind their relationship.

"Yes, yes, you came to terms with it after you threatened me with a knife." Evelynn recalled with a sarcastic bored tone.

"She threatened you with a knife?" Akali asked in awe despite the fact that her mouth was filled with semi-melted ice cream.

"She did. All because she thought I  _'took advantage'_  of your inexperience in relationships."

"In my defense," Ahri interrupted as she cleared her throat rather loudly. "I wasn't planning on stabbing her with it. I was just making a point. And yes, pun intended. That, and Eve had this hickey on her neck and I guess I did the first thing I thought was rational."

"Like threatening your friend with a knife?" Evelynn quipped, slow-clapping. "And the  _Friend of the Year Award_  goes to...?"

"As I was saying," Again, Ahri cleared her throat, trying to move past the fact that she pointed a knife at the diva. "that's how I found out about Akali and Evelynn's change of relationship."

"Well, you guys already know how I found out." Kai'Sa murmured, hugging the throw pillow against her chest with one arn and hiding half of her face behind it. "I saw you two at Eve's room earlier."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to what you two have to say about your relationship." Ahri then gestured at the duo, who exchanged looks for a moment before looking back to the blonde with the same question gleaming in their eyes. Ahri sighed and said, "Can one of you at least tell us how you two got together? As in, what made you two evolve your friendship into something more? You two get me?"

For the second time, Evelynn and Akali gave each other a look, their gazes asking one another who'll give their story a beginning. It didn't take much thinking from both their parts since Evelynn nodded and made sure she was absolutely comfortable on her seat before she started explaining.

"It's simple, really. Ever since Akali and I met one another, I've always teased her to the point of her coming so close in fainting." Evelynn smiled when she recalled hers and Akali's first encounter in one of the elevators in Riot Studios. "And I admit, I  _am_  quite a flirt. It comes naturally to me and with everything I say and do, so of course I flirted with Akali dozens of times."

"But you flirt with Ahri and me all the time." Kai'Sa mentioned, which surprisingly made Akali nod in agreement. The rapper suddenly found herself asking a lot of  _'what if'_  questions in her head, which she ended up pushing at the back of her mind to save it for a one on one discussion with Evelynn later on. "And like I said, I'm not jealous or anything, and I'm pretty sure Ahri here is on the same boat."

"Yep, I am." Ahri supported with a nod.

"So, what was it about Akali that attracted you?"

Once Kai'Sa finished her question, three pairs of eyes, one honey-colored, one amethyst-hued and one azure-tinted, were immediately focused on a particular vocalist. Each beautifully-shaded irises belonged to one K/DA member, mainly the artists that were looking at the oldest of the entire pop group.

K/DA's renowned diva always had an answer for everything. From complete sarcasm to genuine sincerity, she had given more than one of those types of responses to various questions asked of her. Maybe that's why the three other singers were taken by surprise when Evelynn remained quiet and just turned her head until those marvelous amber crystals she called her eyes were fixated on Akali, who gradually blushed underneath the delicate look.

Evelynn was thinking. It was clear, but what Ahri and Kai'Sa acquired from the act itself was a huge wave of reassurance and a touch of happiness. They've seen how Evelynn looked at her precious cars and her dazzling jewelries and possessions, but never did they see the siren look at something, or  _someone_ , with that heartwarming gaze and gratifying smile. Nobody ever did, until now.

"I suppose it's the fact that she's herself." Finally, Evelynn provided her answer, her smile threatening to widen when Akali avoided her gaze and tried hiding her blush behind the bowl of ice cream she had in hand. "When she came to the music industry, she had her own beliefs. Handled things how she thought it should be handled. Spoke her mind without thinking what the media would say about it. She was still her. Untouched. Original."

Kai'Sa's eyebrows furrowed as she looked between Ahri and Evelynn, the former wearing a look of understanding. "Did you two change when, y'know, became famous?"

"Didn't you, Kai?" Ahri asked back, smiling a bit forlornly. "Based from your audition tape in  _'Can You Dance'_ , you were really shy in front of the judges and were always awkward in camera. But now? You're the ball of energy of the group. The most outgoing in our bunch. There's a reason why we call you the  _'dreamer'_  of K/DA."

"I guess..."

"Ahri here loved performing in public venues despite her first agent's protests." Evelynn brought up, nodding towards the blonde's direction. "She also loved hanging out with her fans in common locations, which didn't please her manager. For her to succeed, she changed herself, didn't you, Foxy?"

Ahri nodded. "Did you guys also know, when Eve here was still in high school, she was really humble and used to do ballet? She's a real natural at it."

Akali looked back to Evelynn with wide eyes, once again in awe. "You really did ballet?"

"I did," Evelynn smirked and winked at Akali as she followed up with, "which means I'm  _very_  flexible."

"N-Nice to know." Akali stuttered, gaze averting from Evelynn's yet again.

"The point is, Bokkie, what attracted me to Akali is the attitude she had and still has. Sure, she's a bit immature...-"

"Hey!"

"...-but she's adorable, isn't she?" Evelynn continued, purposely ignoring Akali's cry of objection. "As time went on and I continued with my teasings, I suppose I developed a romantic attraction for her in the middle of it all."

"And let me guess," Kai'Sa's eyes trailed to the side until it landed on the rapper snugly situated on a bean bag. "Akali here ended up falling for you?"

"I don't know." Evelynn leaned on the arm rest of the sofa and rested her chin on her palm, eyeing Akali with a sly smile. "Did you, Rogue?"

Akali, who had a spoonful of half-melted ice cream hovering half an inch away from her mouth, glanced between the three women older than her before her eyes stopped on Evelynn. "Did I what?"

"Did you fall for me?"

"O-Oh... Uhh..." Akali felt her cheeks warm up under the somewhat flustering attention that was focused solely on her. "I couldn't really help myself. I mean, you're really beautiful and you always make me feel like I could do  _anything_ when I'm feeling real down about the raps I write."

Just when they thought Akali was finished with her answer, any other words that were going to leave the trio was silenced once the freestyler suddenly made another confession.

"Also... Whenever we're in tour and we're in our K/DA bus, Eve lets me sleep on her lap and well..." Akali smiled to herself as she remembered the memories she made with Evelynn. "It feels really nice when she brushes my hair with her fingers. It helps me sleep a whole lot."

"Are you sure you're not confusing friendly admiration with romantic attraction?" It was truthfully shocking that  _Evelynn_  was the one who asked that question, but Ahri seemed to be unimpressed.

"You ask that now?" Ahri asked a bit sarcastically, not really seeing the point of the query. After all, she and Akali had already done something that's completely hard to come back from.

Akali timidly lifted her gaze from her ice cream and shyly smiled at Evelynn. "I'm sure about what I feel for you, Eve. Hugging you, kissing you, or just seeing you, I guess.  _That's_ what matters to me. Just thought you should know that now."

Evelynn smiled and leaned over the armrest, giving Akali a quick kiss on the forehead. "Duly noted, darling."

Kai'Sa could only blink at the show of affection, while Ahri half-heartedly rolled her eyes and muttered incoherently about how she wished a certain DJ was there with her.

"Okay, honestly?" Kai'Sa then gestured at Evelynn and Akali. " _That_ was cute."

"I guess you two  _do_  look good together." Ahri murmured in agreement with Kai'Sa's words.

Sighing in what sounded like defeat, Kai'Sa slumped on her seat and said, "Alright. You got my consent. You two can continue this thing as long as you're not loud with your...  _activities_ , especially at night please."

"And for the love of God,  _please_ lock the damn door."

Evelynn lightly scoffed at Ahri's whine. "Looks like somebody needs to learn how to knock."

"Hey, uhh," Akali raised and waved a hand, looking like a child trying to get a teacher to call them for recitation. "is there anything else we're going to talk about other than how Eve and I came together?"

"Well, technically, the only rule we have for you two is what we just said, so no, probably?" Kai'Sa turned to Ahri. "Anything you want to ask them or something?"

"None that I could think of." Ahri then tilted her head and eyed Akali in return. "Do  _you_  have something to say? Or maybe ask?"

As soon as Ahri said this, Akali once again obtained the spotlight of the discussion. The trio of celebrities were looking at her again, all three of them waiting for the freestyler to say or ask whatever it was she had in mind.

...

...

...

"Can I at least, like, cuddle with Eve on the sofa? Not just in bed?"

Ahri, Kai'Sa and the woman in question exchanged looks before the K/DA leader said, "We don't see anything wrong with that, so, uh, yeah, go ahead."

"I suppose this would also be a good time to bring up our press release to the media." Evelynn abruptly said, mentioning a somewhat vital detail of her relationship with Akali. "Do we reveal this relationship of ours? Do we need to ask you two as well if we should or not? Is it our own choice or what?"

Again, but this time it was only the leader and the choreographer that glanced at one another. When Kai'Sa shrugged at Ahri, the latter nodded before facing Evelynn again and saying, "It's your relationship, so it's your decision."

"What if some of our fans start hating us if we announce it?" Akali asked, sounding and looking evidently fearful. "Are you two going to get angry at us and ask us to break up?"

At these questions, Ahri and Evelynn laughed lightheartedly, while Kai'Sa just smiled and shook her head at Akali. The founder of K/DA gave the rapper a reassuring smile before saying, "Then they're not really our fans, 'cause our real fans won't judge us for who we are and who we end up loving."

"In fact, I'm pretty sure a lot will be celebrating once you two decide to announce that you two are official." Kai'Sa pointed out, which earned nods and murmurs of agreement from the other two.

"See, darling?" Evelynn cooed. "I told you, didn't I? Foxy and Bokkie here are the least of our problems."

"However you two choose to reveal to the public, just know that Kai and I will support you all the way." Ahri said with an affirmative nod.

" _'Akalynn'_  all the way!" Kai'Sa cheered, which caused the others to look at her in amusement. She blushed when she felt like she made the atmosphere a bit awkward again if not completely. "Sorry. Just trying to be supportive."

"And we appreciate it, Bokkie." Evelynn said with a chuckle, while Akali nodded and flashed a thumbs up at the dancer.

Issues vanquished and problems resolved, K/DA was back to not having the invisible walls they had put up in between them. The three assisted Kai'Sa with dinner and during the process of cooking their dinner, the chef of the household told them how well hers and Sivir's relationship was progressing.

In the middle of it all, Kai'Sa and Ahri would sometimes tease Evelynn and Akali, especially since they both now knew about their relationship and that the awkwardness that came with such knowledge was gone.

Expectedly, Evelynn just chuckled and tittered from time to time, while Akali either gave frantic denials, showed a blushing face or try to fight back with her own sly remarks, only to end up failing and retreating behind Evelynn's back and murmuring about how the diva should help her in  _'fending off'_  Ahri and Kai'Sa's endless rain of quips.

Now that the other two knew about her involvement with the siren, Akali became much more clingy with Evelynn. She hugged the magenta-haired beauty from behind whenever she finished handing Kai'Sa what she asked for or whenever she was done washing the vegetables Ahri was going to chop. Evelynn was making the creamy sauce for their meal, which mainly consisted of tossing whatever Ahri chopped into the pot and stirring them, while Kai'Sa handled the meat.

"Akali sure is abusing the fact that we know already." Kai'Sa commented, obviously noticing how Akali was clinging onto Evelynn as if she was a koala and the diva was the eucalyptus tree she was getting her leaves from.

Evelynn and Ahri chuckled to themselves, while Akali mischievously smiled behind her girlfriend's shoulder. "I knew you were jealous, Kai."

And as if Kai'Sa's patience was a twig that had just been snapped...

"I am  _not_  jealous!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Once their evening meal was devoured and the dishes were clean, the four artists retreated upstairs and into their respective quarters. Of course before they all parted at the hallway and stepped into their own bedrooms, Ahri told them to sleep early since they had an upcoming busy day tomorrow.

Kai'Sa was already halfway inside her room when Ahri gave Evelynn a pointed look and said to let Akali have a decent amount of sleep for tonight instead of doing any types of activities for the rest of the evening. As expected, Evelynn merely flashed a sweet and supposedly innocent smile before entering her bedroom at the same time Akali scurried into her own chambers. The rapper didn't really want to receive an awkward warning from their leader, knowing she wouldn't handle it as easily as Evelynn did.

During the entire warm shower Akali had in her bathroom, she was singing and randomly dancing in the stall. The recent open forum she had with her bandmates wasn't really the greatest thing in the world and was considered a bit embarrassing, but because of that, she was now allowed in being openly affectionate with Evelynn in the penthouse without being afraid of what Ahri and Kai'Sa might think or say.

After her shower, she swiftly tossed on the dark green panties, loose shorts and shirt that she brought with her in the bathroom before she plugged her hair dryer and started drying her hair. She combed through the wild tresses with a brush, succeeding on making sure there were no knots present by the time she finished.

Akali turned lights in the bathroom off at the same time she stepped out and back inside her bedroom, only for her freeze on the spot once she caught sight of the goddess-like woman sitting on one side of the bed, legs crossed and body covered in nothing but a simple yet purely lace lingerie set that possessed almost the same shade of Akali's blue eyes. The provocative evening attire contrasted breathtakingly with the siren's light and flawless skin and it sure did offer a satisfying amount of cleavage.

"Eve," Akali finally found her voice, eyes blinking almost owlishly. "what're you doing here? Didn't Ahri say...-"

"Since we have a full schedule tomorrow, I want to be in tip-top shape. Meaning, I'm merely here to get the massage that's been long overdue." Evelynn smoothly cut off, lifting up a bottle of massage cream she had taken from her own sleeping quarters. "A certain someone  _did_ tell me they'll be giving me one."

"Oh, right."

Evelynn stood up once Akali was just half a step away from her, smiling as she handed the bottle to the rapper. "Just a short massage will do, darling. I won't take much of your time."

"No, no, I'll give you a full back massage." Akali said, shaking her head at what Evelynn asked for. "You're right about how I promised to massage you, and I wanna take advantage of this anyway."

"Ooh, how forward." The diva chuckled as she spun around and removed the duvet cover, pushing the blankets aside before she climbed onto the mattress and started crawling towards the center, where she intended on situating herself at. "Just don't let your hands wander too much. Foxy did say we should turn in early."

Akali was relatively sure Evelynn purposely crawled on the bed in a slow fashion to tease her, especially since the said woman made sure her barely covered derrière was pointed directly at her direction. It took all of her strength not to squeeze the bottle until its capped popped off.

"I know." Akali muttered, dimming the lights with the nearby switch on the wall until the illumination was faint and fitting for slumber before joining Evelynn, who was already laying on her stomach and waiting patiently, in bed.

Her gaze flickered to the bra that had been removed and folded neatly at Evelynn's right, which wordlessly explained why the diva's back was completely bare and had nothing, not even a single strap of clothing or strand of hair, as coverage.

"Just a little kneading and pressing, Rogue." Evelynn murmured, eyes close and forearms folded over one another just half an inch above her head. "After that, we can sleep."

"Are you going to sleep here with me?" Akali asked as she tied her hair up in its usual ponytail first before she started warming her hands up by rubbing a fair amount of the cream Evelynn had handed to her.

"That depends. Do you want me to?"

"If it's okay to cuddle with you, I guess."

Evelynn smiled and softly chuckled. "Alright, we'll cuddle after this."

With the thought of cuddling with her lover in mind, Akali began to rub some of the massage lotion over the back of Evelynn's shoulders and torso, hands smoothly gliding over the soft skin and fingers gently pressing as it did. Once she was sure the amount she had applied was enough, Akali placed the bottle on one of the bedside tables and officially started the massage, straddling the back of Evelynn's thighs as she let her hands do all the work.

A light tremble shook her palm as Evelynn hummed in satisfaction, vocally yet quietly telling Akali that her skills in massaging were delightful. Fifteen minutes into the session, Evelynn's occasional hums became moans, especially whenever Akali reduced the dull soreness on the other's back little by little.

"Ooh, yes, that's it..." Evelynn half-whispered, feeling the bothersome ache in her back disappear with each pleasing press and knead.

Akali bit her lip as she firmly pressed down with her thumbs somewhere around Evelynn's lower spine. It was dangerously close to the waistband of the remaining underwear the other woman was wearing, which served as a great deal of temptation for her.

"Go up a bit." Evelynn requested, oblivious of how Akali was intently eyeing her rump. "Ah, yes... Right there, Rogue."

Blush spreading across her cheeks, Akali can feel how her fingertips were grazing against either side of Evelynn's soft breasts, which were pressed against the mattress and bore not a single inch of cover. It was encouraging more of Akali's lust to burn brighter within her. Coincidentally, every time she kneaded a specific spot at the same time her fingers would trace over the slight curve of either side of the siren's bust.

Her fingers threatened to twitch. The more she tried pushing her desire back and shaking it away, it always dared to fight back. It refused to leave its place in her mind and the feeling of Evelynn's bare skin against her palm wasn't helping. It was exciting her more and more, telling her that she had the perfect chance to return the favor.

All she needed was a sign.

A signal of some sort.

"Hmm..." Evelynn opened her eyes as she pushed herself up a bit, elbows supporting and preventing her from being laid flat on the sheets. "I think that'll do, darling."

That  _must_  be the sign she was seeking for.

"Ah...!" Evelynn gasped in surprise when Akali abruptly  _groped_  her, hands that were gentle a mere moment ago squeezing her breasts rather aggressively. "K-Kali!"

Akali bent down and tucked her face against the right side of Evelynn's neck, her warm breath grazing the diva's pulse and prompting her to shudder in reaction. Her lips glided over the perfect skin, kissing lightly as she inched upward until she was leaving invisible kiss marks on the other's cheek.

Evelynn struggled to keep herself raised, her left elbow trembling while her right hand firmly clutched a pillow. She leaned in to Akali, their lips barely touching as she turned her head as an attempt to instigate a direct kiss. She groaned quietly when she missed, feeling a faint tingling in her lower abdomen.

"Darling..." The siren breathed out, still trying to understand the current happenings. "...what are you doing?"

"Eve," Akali murmured against her ear. "is this okay?"

Evelynn pursed her lips, back arching even more when she felt Akali give her breasts a firm squeeze. "It's... It's more than okay, Kali..."

Akali smiled to herself, continuing on with her little exploration. Her face grew warmer while she felt her fingers handle the round pair of flesh, her fingertips brushing over sensitive peaks that hardened upon brief contact.

"Hah!" Evelynn clasped her right hand over her lips, swallowing the loud moan triggered by Akali's actions. Unable to take this pleasurable torture much longer, she started adjusting herself on the bed, forcing Akali, who was too distracted to stop her, to shift along with her.

Once her back was finally laid on the mattress and she was facing up to the ceiling, she found her waist being straddled by none other than the seemingly hungry rapper. She mostly squirmed due to Akali's inexperienced way of handling her chest, but the serious look in the freestyler's eyes as she massaged her sure was a huge turn on. It was obvious Akali was trying to see what would stimulate her the most.

"Does it feel good?" Akali asked her, her worry lacing her inquiry.

Evelynn gave a little chuckle as she gently took hold of Akali's wrists, guiding her until her fingers, which had stopped all its movements, touched her nipples. A gasp-like laugh left her when Akali suddenly pinched the two nubs, sending a sudden jolt throughout her body, which jerked under the rapper.

"Did that hurt?" Came Akali's worried query, flinching once she felt Evelynn react towards her touch.

"No, darling." Evelynn smiled as she ran her hands over Akali's arms. Regardless of having such a petite frame, she could feel the toned muscles underneath her palms. "I was just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"I'm sensitive there," Evelynn confessed. "so you don't need to be too rough to get a moan out of me."

Knowing such detail sent a rush of excitement in Akali, who had to hold herself back from giving Evelynn's nipples another pinch. She kneaded the other's chest for a couple of more seconds before she flicked both peaks with her thumbs. Much to her delight, Evelynn's back arched with one sudden movement, a pleased look crossing her face.

"Told you." Evelynn murmured, wearing a crooked smile on her face when she saw Akali lick her lips while she had her eyes focused on her breasts.

"Can... Can I lick them?"

"Oh my God..." Evelynn lightly slapped a hand over her face, cheeks reddening a bit as she resisted the urge to giggle at Akali's request for permission. "Yes, darling, you may."

"I can?" Akali looked honestly surprised that she was granted what she was asking for, which further encouraged Evelynn to chuckle even more and maybe feel a little embarrassed as well.

"You're the one on top, aren't you?" Evelynn quipped, winking at the freestyler.

Akali slowly nodded, still somewhat in a state of disbelief that she was practically given all types of go signals. What she was wordlessly looking for was given to her with just that one line.

Seeing that the younger female seemed to be encountering a mild internal struggle, Evelynn pushed herself up until she was in a seated position, lips swooping in and planting a kiss on Akali's lips before she smiled at her once again. She locked her hands behind Akali, pulling the latter close while she nuzzled the tip of her nose against the rapper's.

"Honestly, this isn't the time to do this, but..." Evelynn kissed around Akali's jaw, while the latter took her hands away from the diva's chest and decided to encircle her arms around the siren's neck. "...do you want me that badly?"

Akali timidly nodded, nails lightly scratching over Evelynn's nape. "Yeah..."

"You need to show me how much, then. Here, let me."

Her teeth took an interest on her lower lip once again when she felt Evelynn snake her hands underneath her shirt, delicately taking her breasts in its heavenly touch. A quiet breath left her the moment Evelynn gave both of it a light squeeze.

"This is your chance to tease me." Evelynn murmured as she started to knead Akali's bust in a gradual pace. "Take it slow and steady. See how your partner likes it."

Akali sucked in the breath she had just released once Evelynn lightly pinched her nipples. Unlike how she had done towards the older artist earlier, the pinch she had just received was much stronger, but it didn't hurt. In fact, it was more pleasurable than she had expected.

"See? Now I know you like it rough there." Evelynn said as if she was merely teaching a school lesson and not the proper way to fondle someone's breasts. She chuckled when Akali nodded mutely, hands moving to her shoulders and nails digging slightly in her unclad skin. "And based from last time, you like having your nipples toyed with, but not with fingers."

Akali flushed a much deeper shade of red when hers and Evelynn's eyes locked with one another, the diva's smirk nearly convincing her to look away in embarrassment. The feeling of those magnificent hands leaving her didn't register in her brain, just like how she didn't notice the rustling of her cloth. Their eye contact was broken for maybe a full second when Evelynn tugged her shirt over her head, their gazes finding each other again in a heartbeat.

"You want it like this," Akali held her breath as Evelynn cupped her left breast and started suckling on the erect nipple. After a few seconds of sucking, Evelynn allowed her teeth to graze against the hard nub and her tongue to sharply flick against it. The clear moan that poured out of Akali's lips proved her point. She retracted and reconnected their gaze with onr another. "am I right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Akali lowly whispered, feeling like her breath was beginning to run away from her.

"Why don't you try it on me, hm?"

Nodding once, Akali lowered her head and pulled her hands back. She silently inhaled, catching a whiff of the alluring scent of the woman she was straddling. With utmost care and focus, Akali massaged Evelynn's breasts for the second time but this time, she brought one nipple up and latched her lips over it.

"Ooh...! Rogue..." Evelynn jumped a bit, a husky laugh leaving her, which was mainly caused by her amusement towards her own reaction. "That's good..."

Immensely encouraged by the response she obtained, Akali became braver and bolder with her actions. She lightly nipped at the nipple in her mouth to test it out, which prompted Evelynn to give a suppressed whimper. She loved how the human goddess was reacting, so after doing such, Akali resumed sucking on the sensitive nub in her mouth's clutches.

While Evelynn jerked and squirmed in Akali's grasp, her hands managed to pull the freestyler's hair out of its ponytail. The hair tie fell off and was left forgotten somewhere on the bed, for Evelynn was already busy gripping at the loosened tresses, while the owner of said hair was focused on the foreplay.

"Kali..." Evelynn whispered her name as if it was a one-word prayer and it made her heart come close in bursting with all the warmth it received.

Akali audibly parted from the nipple she was teasing, a tad bit breathless when she found Evelynn's gaze once more. Their eye contact didn't last though. Both of their eyes slid close as soon as they leaned into one another and crashed their lips with each other. Like the usual, Evelynn dominated in the kiss, her tongue sliding inside Akali's mouth as if it was its own.

Hands gripping two fistfuls of hair, Evelynn kept Akali from retreating. Their lips moved against one another, while their tongues were celebrating its reunion by intertwining every now and then. They performed pant-like breaths with each split-second break in between the make-out, but that's it.

One minute, two minutes, maybe even more than that, the pair didn't seem to possess any plans in halting the intimate exchange. They would hum, they would moan, but they never broke away from one another for more than one second.

Akali could hear the faint yet rapid beating of her heart in her ears, but what rang clear in her sense of hearing was the arousing sound of hers and Evelynn's lips mashing against one another.

"God, Akali..." After what seemed like a whole hour of doing nothing but stealing each other's breaths away, Evelynn ended the kiss with a combination of a gasp and a chuckle. "We need to stop, or else..."

Unconvinced and mind still half-controlled by desire, Akali kissed around Evelynn's throat. "Or else what?"

"Or else you and I won't be getting any sleep!" Evelynn laughed out, nearly purring when Akali touched a particular spot on her neck. "As much I want you to take me now, darling, I'm sure Ahri will kill us if we don't wake up in time tomorrow."

Akali groaned and didn't bother hiding how she disliked what Evelynn wanted. The latter chuckled again and disregarded the protests she started uttering. Next thing Akali knew, she was removed from her perch and was now laying on the bed with Evelynn pressed against her back, still bra-less based from what she could feel from the unhindered skin contact.

Wrapped in a loving embrace wasn't really a sad thing to be in. As a matter of fact, it was a fitting alternative for the activity she initially had in mind. Instead of trying to convince Evelynn that one sleepless night wouldn't hurt, Akali made the most of the turn of events and chose to just turn around and snuggle against the woman's naked torso.

"I still want cuddles." She muttered, sounding like a child that was denied of what they asked for.

" _That_ I can do." Evelynn told her, holding her close after pulling the blanket over them. Unlike Akali, who was dressed in a shirt and a pair of shorts, Evelynn only had her panties as her evening attire. She didn't really think putting on a bra was worth breaking away from their embrace, so she'll make do with the blanket and Akali's body heat to warm her up.

"Am I rushing you?" Akali asked the diva all of a sudden, catching her off-guard.

"Rushing me?"

Nodding, Akali clarified by saying, "Y'know... with me suddenly grabbing yours boobs like that and trying to start something."

"You're asking if you're rushing  _me_?" Evelynn still couldn't believe why Akali would think such. And judging from the tone the rapper was using, did Akali think that she had done something wrong? "Darling, trust me, you're not."

"Yeah, but, like," Akali poked at one of Evelynn's breasts, which made the vocalist twitch at the unexpected touch. "I just touched  _these_ without permission."

The singer wanted to hide her face in one of her hands, especially when she felt her very own laughter begin to seep out of her. Shaking her head, she lowered her gaze until she was looking down and had engaged eye contact with the artist she had in her arms.

"I think that's what most people call  _'taking initiative'_."

"...Oh."

"If we don't have such a tight schedule tomorrow, then I'd probably have your head between my legs by now."

"Eve..." Akali groaned quietly, one hand coming up and attempting to hide the redness that had spread across her face. Even though the statement somewhat held a part of the truth and was rather accurate, it still made her blush like there's no tomorrow.

Evelynn softly snickered, leaning in and planting a kiss on Akali's forehead while she continued to soothingly brush through the brown hair she had taken out of its tie a couple of minutes ago. "Good night, my darling."

...

...

...

When Evelynn didn't acquire any return replies from her bid, she looked back down to see why, only to find Akali wearing a smile closely similar to a girl that got their confession of affection accepted by their dream guy. The amber-eyed woman raised a curious eyebrow before asking, "What're you smiling about?"

"I like it when you call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Your darling." Akali shyly looked up to her with those irresistible azures. "This is the third time you called me that."

"Oh, so you kept count?"

"Mm-hm."

Using one of her hands, Evelynn gave Akali's cheek a little pinch. "You're adorable."

Feeling like she was being treated like a kid, Akali whined and buried her face against Evelynn's chest, which then caused the diva to softly titter at the action.

"Oyasumi..."

"Sleep well, Akali."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once again, I'd like to thank the two readers that had helped me. This double update of mine is my way of saying thanks to you two, since I don't really know what else I could do to show you my gratitude. ^^"
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this double update, and I really hope it was worth all the wait. :D
> 
> And just wanna say, wow, guys. This story has reached 60,000+ reads and 300+ reviews in FF and at least 13900+ reads and 600+ votes in Wattpad. O.O (Thank you for all the support, everyone! ^o^)


	19. Chapter 19

**ACT 19**  
  
  
The day started off relatively well. Akali's unsaid wish in taking a shower with Evelynn may not have been been fulfilled, but when she was woken up by the gorgeous siren, who wore nothing but a white towel to cover her nude body, it was already considered an amazing morning and a great way to start the day.  
  
It was probably for the best. She and Evelynn might not have been ready in time if they were to share a bath. Unlike the previous one they had yesterday, Akali was confident that they would have done more than just make-out if they had taken their morning shower together, especially since they didn't manage to sate their lust last night.  
  
Once they arrived at their destination, they were instantly rushed towards the biggest photo studio found in the premises of Riot Studios for their make-up and change of clothes. It was like a huge warehouse but was definitely more refined and decorated with high-end photoshoot equipments.  
  
At the make-up area, all four members of K/DA were situated on their own chairs which were positioned right across a portable vanity table, where dozens of cosmetics were laid out. As expected though, they weren't the only famous people present there. In fact, one of the many celebrities in the studio was Kayle's younger twin sister, Morgana.  
  
Akali curiously watched from her place while the hair stylist took care of her hair and the make-up artist searched for a color of the eyeshadow she'll be applying on the rapper.  
  
Morgana was already clad in her  _Lunar Wraith_  outfit, which was also completed with the full-body makeup that changed even her own skin tone. She was chatting with another actress that wore a headdress designed with a jade green sculpture that seemed to resemble snakes. The latter's face was as familiar as how Morgana's face was to Akali, which made her momentarily think about the TV shows and movies she had either caught glimpses of or had watched in the past.  
  
"Hey, guys." Akali called out to her bandmates.  
  
"What?" Kai'Sa responded back, while Ahri kept her lips pursed and only managed to hum in return as her make-up artist powdered her face. Evelynn chose to open her right eye to look at the freestyler, while her left remained close as her own make-up artist applied eyeshadow on it.  
  
"What's Kayle's sister doing here and uhh..." Akali turned back to Morgana's direction and spotted a couple of more people donning costumes similar to the theme of the  _Lunar Dynasty_. "...her co-actors?"  
  
"They're probably here for a promotional photoshoot." Ahri finally was able to speak when the one in charge of her make-up was finally done applying powder on her face. "The new season of  _'The Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_  is going to premiere in two weeks, I think? Three? Riot wants to advertise it as much as they could before the first episode gets aired."  
  
"They're introducing the generals of  _Azriel's_  spectral army,  _Gareth_  and  _Vidian_." Evelynn explained, recalling the cast interview she had watched online.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Kai'Sa, who became curious of the sight of the actors and actresses of the well-known TV series, chose to trace Akali's gaze, only for her own eyes to make eye contact with one of the actresses across the room. The woman looked extremely familiar for her, but she couldn't really tell why. She had a figure that made it obvious she worked out and had a green, swirled face tattoo, which the dancer was pretty sure was drawn by one of the make-up artists in the studio.  
  
Much to the singer's surprise, the mentioned celebrity started walking towards them with a look of recognition in what looks to be her brown eyes. Something about her eyes though that told Kai'Sa that the brown tint wasn't really the eye color of the admittedly charming actress.  
  
"Hey there." The obsidian-haired artist greeted them with a wave.  
  
While Akali and Kai'Sa could only utter a simple "Hi." and "Hello.", Evelynn chose to just give a half-hearted wave and let Ahri return a much vocal greeting on their behalf.  
  
"Hey, Vi!" Ahri greeted back with a bright smile. "Looks like you're really joining that series, huh?"  
  
The rather muscular woman chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. "Yep. It's been a long time since the hype from  _'Piltover's Finest'_  died down and I went on a break. It's probably a good time to get back on the radar again."  
  
“What made you think about returning in acting?”  
  
"Well," Vi chose took one of the vacant stools at the side and situated herself between Ahri and Akali. "not only did my agent bother me to death, but Cait also asked me to get onboard with it."  
  
"Wait," Kai'Sa abruptly cut in, suddenly recognizing the actress chatting with their leader. "you're Victoria from  _'Piltover's Finest'_!"  
  
"If you're referring to the handsome Deputy in that show, then yeah, that's me." Vi confirmed with a little grin and a wink.  
  
"Oh my God! I've always wanted to meet you in person!" Kai'Sa nearly squealed and would probably have hopped off her chair if the make-up artist contouring her cheeks shot her a scolding look for suddenly jerking her head towards the actress. "Can I ask you something? About the series, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Did Cathryn end up with Victoria or with James?"  
  
At this, Vi couldn't help but hold back her laugh, a wide and open grin occupying her face. "Ohh, so it's  _that_  question, huh?"  
  
"Oh come on! Please tell me? Pleeease! This is like, the  _biggest_  unanswered question in the series."  
  
While Kai'Sa begged for her question to be answered and was unintentionally acquiring the attention of others, Akali took advantage of everyone's distracted state and leaned to her right, where Evelynn was situated. Both of their hair stylist and make-up artist had left to prepare the outfits they'll be using in the photoshoot, which somehow provided some privacy among the two of them.  
  
"Is the show Bokkie's talking about the one she watched when we were on tour?"  
  
"Mm-hm." Evelynn nodded and smiled as they watched Kai'Sa pout at Vi from her seat. "The last episode of the first season had an open ending and didn't really say who the Sheriff ended up with."  
  
"Who were the choices?" Akali asked, recalling the scenes she had caught a glimpse of during their tour. Every time they finished a performance and was in their K/DA tour bus, Kai'Sa always had her eyes stuck on her tablet, where she watched the TV series while she munched on whatever snack they had available.   
  
"Either the Sheriff's best friend or her Deputy."  
  
"Ohh... Who's Kai rooting for?"  
  
"Based from how she reacted during tour, she's rooting for Victoria. As for Ahri, she's on James' team. Although," Evelynn eyed Vi, who was laughing at Kai'Sa's pleading, with a knowing look. "from what I've heard, the Cathryn and James actor were rumoured to be dating."  
  
"Oof." Akali then turned to the dancer with a sympathetic gleam in her eyes. "That somehow answers her question. Pretty sure Ahri was happy 'bout it."  
  
"Honestly, darling, don't think much about rumors like that. Those in the movie industry are much more prone to be a involved in false news and what not than those in music."  
  
With the tone the diva had used, Akali's attention was captured by her once again. The freestyler refocused her eyes back to her girlfriend, who somehow had this reminiscent look in her amber eyes. "Are you speaking from experience, Eve?"  
  
"Curious, aren't you?" Evelynn wore that mischievous smile that had never failed to wordlessly tease Akali, leaning towards the latter as she perched her left elbow onto one of the armrest of her foldable chair.   
  
"So what if I am?" Akali muttered, eyes suddenly casting downward and cheeks coloring with a mild shade of pink.   
  
"To at least give you an example about that claim, you watched the live feed of the Academy Awards, right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, why?"  
  
"Did you see the part where one of the interviewers asked the action star Katarina Du Couteau if the rumors about her and a fellow action star Tryndamere are having an affair?"  
  
Akali vaguely remembered the face of the two described actors. Confusion struck her in the middle of her nod, prompting her to ask, "Wait, why Tryndamere? I thought she'd be linked with that other buff guy. Uhh, Garen, right?"  
  
Evelynn chuckled. "That's old news, Rogue. They dated, but broke up a few months after the premiere of  _'The Storm'_. Recently though, Katarina was seen leaving Tryndamere's house early in the morning."  
  
"But isn't Tryndamere married?"  
  
"Exactly why the world was, and still is, more focused on  _that_  rather than my little disagreement with my parents."  
  
"His wife didn't look worried though." Akali said, remembering how Tryndamere's wife, Ashe, calmly took the news when they overheard the question at the event. Hers and Tryndamere's reactions were captured by one of the cameras in the vicinity, which provided the viewers a televised view of their response towards the offensive inquiry. "But Tryndamere did look a bit triggered."  
  
"And  _that_ , Rogue, is the reason why movie stars get more attention than popstars. Their personal life is more dramatic." Evelynn then casually followed up with, "Oh, and to answer your question, yes, I  _do_  speak from experience."  
  
Akali's eyes wasted no time in widening, taken by absolute surprise of the sudden admission. "W-What?"  
  
"You seem surprised."  
  
"Well, yeah. First you told me that you used to do ballet...-"  
  
"I was still a teen that time."  
  
"-then now you tell me that you used to  _act_?"  
  
"It was only one movie." Evelynn fell silent for a brief moment, taking in a breath when she decided to continue honestly. She couldn't help but smile as she admitted a couple of details from her past to the lovable rapper. "Alright, I may have done a cameo in  _Piltover's Finest_ and other international TV shows, but that's nothing really."  
  
"That's still  _something_." Akali said, feeling somewhat in awe and a little more curious in what else she didn't know about Evelynn. "I can't believe you've done so much already, and what, you're only twenty something?"  
  
"Mid-twenties, darling."  
  
"Wow... You're that old?"  
  
Utterly amused, Evelynn placed her chin on her palm and regarded the freestyler with an entertained smile. "Are you trying to imply something?"  
  
"No, no." Akali blushed and started sputtering out an apology. "I... I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Miss Evelynn?" One of the people in charge of their attires for the photoshoot cut in just in time, officially ending the conversation between the pair. "Time to change."  
  
With a wink and a quick, little pucker of her lips, Evelynn got off from her chair and followed the staff to one of the clothing stalls set up just beside the make-up area, leaving Akali to absent-mindedly follow her own costume personnel.  
  
In just a couple of minutes, Akali was back out again and settled on returning to her chair once she finished being dressed up. By the time she came back and the person that handled her outfit took Ahri for her own wardrobe change, she heard Kai'Sa finally convince Vi to spill the ultimate spoiler of  _Piltover's Finest_.   
  
"Alright, alright." Vi snickered, absolutely amused with Kai'Sa's persistence. "Whatever I'm going to say to you, I want you to promise to  _never_  leak this in the media, okay? Or else I'll have my ass handed to me by my agent."  
  
Kai'Sa, who had transferred to Ahri's seat, nodded eagerly, leaning towards Vi to make sure she'll hear whatever the actress was about to say.  
  
"Cathryn is honestly confused with her feelings. Sure, she feels something for James, but when it comes to Victoria, well..." Vi looked around to make sure there weren't anyone else that would hear what she's going to say next. "The director of the show contacted me, Caitlyn and Jayce. They're planning on releasing a  _second_  season at the end of the year, and he said that he wants it to focus more on the main character's love interests."  
  
"Wait, so it hasn't been decided yet?" Kai'Sa asked, feeling a pinch of disappointment.  
  
Vi shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but he said he wanted me and Caitlyn to do a teaser trailer next month since we have a vacancy in our schedule around that time."  
  
"What about Jayce? Is he going to join you for the teaser?"  
  
For the second time, Vi shrugged. "The director told me that the teaser only involves me and Cait."  
  
Akali had just made herself comfortable on her chair again when Kai'Sa abruptly jumped off her own seat and suddenly gave Vi a big hug, which surprised the heck out of the actress and nearly made her slip off her stool. Behind the dancer, Evelynn can be found stepping out of her own changing stall and was being accompanied by the staff that had assisted her.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kai'Sa excitedly thanked, shaking Vi in the process of the gesture.  
  
"I didn't even say who Cathryn ended up with." Vi said, finding it rather humorous that Kai'Sa was so giddy about the info she gave.  
  
"It still somehow confirms some of my theories!"  
  
"Theories?"  
  
"Yeah! That Cathryn and Victoria  _will_  end up together in the end!"  
  
Vi's eyes widened at how loud Kai'Sa announced one of theories she was describing. The actress frantically looked around while she balanced herself on the stool she's on, hoping no one else but her and Akali had heard the dancer's words.   
  
"Uhh, Miss Kai'Sa?" Behind her, one of the personnel was smiling apologetically as she interrupted, while Evelynn walked past them and chose to occupy Ahri's recently vacated seat. "Wardrobe change?"  
  
Kai'Sa nodded and excused herself, thanking Vi again before she trailed after the staff, which then left the actress she was talking to with the rapper and the diva of K/DA. Not one to waste a chance of finding out and confirming a few gossips she had heard, Vi made an obvious gesture of looking between the duo, making sure the pair took notice of how she was eyeing the two of them.  
  
"Something we could help you with?" Evelynn inquired for her and Akali, raising an eyebrow at her fellow celebrity.   
  
"Sooo," Vi crossed her muscular arms across her chest, mischievously grinning. "is it true?"  
  
Akali, knowing that it was her and Evelynn being discussed, tilted her head and asked, "What's true?"  
  
"About you two dating. Is it legit or just a publicity stunt thing?"   
  
Since Vi was mostly looking at Evelynn, she didn't see the alarmed look that crossed Akali's face, who frantically asked the diva through her gaze on what they should say to the movie actress. Unlike the freestyler, the vocalist addressed the curious question professionally and more calmly.  
  
"What do  _you_ think?" Evelynn asked back, smiling innocently.  
  
Vi laughed at the counter question, shaking her head as she got off the stool she's on. "Awesome. I actually ship you two, so it's cool to know you're both an item."  
  
Taken by absolute surprise by the response, Akali could only stare slack-jawed at Vi as the latter flashed a grin at them before waving goodbye and walking back to her fellow actors. Even though Evelynn's answer was not direct, nor an official answer to even begin with, Vi easily read between the lines and interpreted the diva's message correctly.  
  
Evelynn watched as Vi walked away from them before turning her head to the direction where she heard scrambling footsteps. Two hands clasped onto her right arm, which drew her attention for a moment before she raised her gaze and met Akali's very own.  
  
"Yes, Rogue?"  
  
"She knows." Akali said, eyes full of concern. "You think she'll tell our fans?"  
  
Evelynn smiled and gave the rapper a boop on the nose. "You worry too much, you know that?"  
  
"I can't help it." Akali admitted, pouting slightly. "I mean, I want the world to know you and I are together, but I kinda want it on our own terms."  
  
"Darling, you have so much to learn about  _'celebrity language'_." Evelynn said with a chuckle, giving the rapper a pinch on the cheek. "Yes, Vi seems to know, but she merely confirmed the gossip for herself, not for the world. Besides, this isn't the first time I've spoken with her. She won't say a thing about us."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Trust me, she's not the type to spill tea, unless she wants the cup to be thrown at her."  
  
Akali pursed her lips and stopped herself from laughing at Evelynn's reassurance. It was the way the diva worded it that she found it so comedic and had successfully eased her, but the humor that came with it faded and was replaced with a feeling of longing. Her lips fell into an idle smile as she openly admired the siren's sightly facial features.  
  
Silence embraced the two women, leaving them gazing into each other's eyes with nothing but their beating of their hearts and the soft breathing of one another being the only sound that reached their ears. Apparently, yearning for one another through a soft and simple yet direct eye contact was enough to render them both speechless and charm them into a daze.  
  
"I want to kiss you so badly right now." Akali said in a hurried and hushed whisper.  
  
Evelynn smiled and placed a hand over one of Akali's, thumb stroking the skin of her forehand ever so delicately. "I feel the same way, darling."  
  
"Eve..."  
  
Like two magnets being drawn to one another, the two lovers slowly drew closer. Surroundings momentarily forgotten, they were focused on nothing and no one but each other's eyes, both piercing through as they maintained their locked gazes.  
  
Much to both of their surprise though, when Akali took the initiative and just leaned in and tried stealing at least a quick kiss from Evelynn, a hand slid in between them and swiftly slapped over the rapper's lips. The younger artist yelped into the hand over her mouth when the owner of it, which was actually Ahri, pulled her back and gave her a one-arm hug from behind while loudly claiming Akali looked so cute today.  
  
"Awww! You look so adorable whenever Eve teases you!" Ahri said, a bright and open smile on her face as she dragged Akali away from the diva.   
  
"H-Hey!" Akali squirmed in Ahri's clutches, extremely confused and mildly annoyed at the unexpected interruption.  
  
Evelynn watched as Ahri struggled in keeping Akali in her grasp, also feeling more than a bit curious why the model intervened all of a sudden. But when their eyes met, Ahri subtly nodded her head to one of the open entrances of the studio, where security can be found dragging away a bunch of paparazzis that managed to sneak into the studio. Now seeing the reason behind the K/DA leader's actions, Evelynn gave an almost incomprehensible nod to tell that she understood.  
  
"She does look cute, doesn't she?" Evelynn quipped, playing along.  
  
"Eve!" Akali whined, pouting behind Ahri's palm.  
  
"K/DA," The main photographer called out. "ten minutes until shoot."  
  
Even though Akali had yet to catch up on the reason why Ahri had interrupted her moment with Evelynn, she was smart enough to not question it out loud and so openly, especially when the mentioned ten minutes were up and Kai'Sa had also emerged from the dressing stalls and rejoined them.  
  
All four of them were situated on four white stools, each of them being directed to pose for the camera. With Ahri and Evelynn situated on the two chairs in the middle, Kai'Sa can be found seated at their leader's left while Akali was perched on the seat at the diva's right.  
  
Like their past few photoshoots, this one was somehow similar to the others. With each flash of a camera that came and captured an image of the pop group, Akali felt like she was being brought back to the time when she first experienced a professional photoshoot, mainly the one that involved the first promotional posters of their group.  
  
Although this time, her mind was more focused on a specific memory.  
  
 _"Twenty minutes 'till the duo shots!" One of the staff called out before making sure the lighting for the area was well-adjusted._ _  
_ _  
_ _Akali, who was dressed in the exact same outfit she had worn in the very first music video she had shot with the very first pop group she was recruited in, somewhat anxiously looked around as people ran from one place to another, trying to make sure everything in the set was prepared and would cause no faults for the upcoming shoot._ _  
_ _  
_ _The only difference from the photoshoot she'll be participating in now was that instead of doing it solo like earlier, one of the photographers told her she'll be posing with one of her fellow K/DA. She was gravely hoping she'll be doing the shoot with Ahri since she was much closer and more comfortable with the group leader. After all, she was the reason why Akali was there in the first place._ _  
_ _  
_ _Unfortunately, Ahri called her earlier and told her she was stuck in traffic. Not only that, but Akali had also overheard from one of the personnel that that their other member, Kai'Sa, was still being picked up from the airport. When she had heard of these developments, she instantly assumed that she'll only be doing a solo shoot today, but then she heard a roar of an expensive sports car echo from outside the studio just a couple of minutes ago._ _  
_ _  
_ _She was still in-call with Ahri when that particular sound had announced a certain celebrity's arrival. Ahri managed to hear the noise of the engine, which immediately prompted her to reassure Akali that she's in good hands and that_ ** _Evelynn_** _will be taking care of her._ _  
_ _  
_ _The moment she heard that reassurance, Akali nearly squeaked in horror. She and Evelynn weren't really in bad terms with each other or anything of that sort, but she sure was somewhat on the edge when it came to the diva. The latter always teased her and made her blush as if it was nothing but a party trick she had done countless times._ _  
_ _  
_ _Akali pursed her lips as she watched Evelynn stride into the premises, tossing her car keys to one of the staff that was frantically following after her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and took her glasses away from her face, following the make-up artist leading her to one of the chairs at the side._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Evelynn, you were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" One of the photographers said, sounding stressed and exasperated as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "You're late!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Darling, I'm_ ** _never_** _late." Evelynn cooed with a nonchalant smile, closing her eyes and letting the make-up artist do her work on her face. "Everyone is merely too early."_ _  
_ _  
_ _The photographer groaned and shook his head, giving the make-up artist a hasty order to finish her makeup quickly before turning away and heading towards Akali. He flashed an apologetic smile at the rapper as he said, "Sorry for the delay there. We just have to finish Evelynn's makeup and the shoot will be on the way, okay?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Akali offered an understanding smile and nodded, "Don't worry, I'm cool with waiting."_ _  
_ _  
_ _And that was why Akali was now uneasily shifting from her place beside the white backdrop set up for the first stage of the pair shots, eyeing Evelynn from where she stood. The amber-eyed woman was also outfitted in her own POP/STARS attire and was patiently waiting for her make-up to be done, her legs crossing when she slightly adjusted herself on her foldable chair._ _  
_ _  
_ _The motion of the siren's legs caused Akali's eyes to momentarily wander down before she spun around and shook her head, her cheeks being graced by a pink hue. She felt a small ounce of envy swell inside her, feeling a bit green-eyed at how Evelynn had those long legs which were nicely paired up with shapely thighs, and based from her past observations, the diva also had a ravishing derrière._ _  
_ _  
_ _Akali looked down to her own legs, checking out how long they are and how appealing they could be to other people. A pout-like frown shaped her lips when her inspection came to an end, which only made her come to a conclusion that her legs were not as captivating as Evelynn's._ _  
_ _  
_ _Reaching behind her, Akali covertly felt the curve of her butt. The disappointment on her lips becoming more pronounced, not really feeling proud about how she lacked what most people would call a desirable rump. Absent-mindedly, Akali continued touching her own butt as she thought about the possible exercises that could make it firmer and more prominent._ _  
_ _  
_ _....._ _  
_ _  
_ _....._ _  
_ _  
_ _....._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Are you actually groping yourself?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Akali jumped back and whipped her entire body around, nearly hitting Evelynn, who had snuck up on her, with her arms when she retracted them and clasped them together in front of her. Her face brightly reddened when she came eye to eye with Evelynn, the amused look on the latter's face worsening her blush._ _  
_ _  
_ _"W-What?" Akali tried putting on an annoyed look, but she was blatantly failing._ _  
_ _  
_ _Instead of responding to that, Evelynn leaned to the side and looked around her, trying to get a look at Akali's butt. "Is there something wrong with your butt or do you naturally have that kind of habit?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"No! Shut up!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Snickering, Evelynn smiled and straightened her posture. "You don't have to yell at me, you know."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"I wouldn't be yelling if you didn't do_ ** _that_** _."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Do what?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"That." Akali flimsily gestured at her. "The things you do to me and stuff."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Stopping another chuckle, Evelynn chose to turn Akali around before draping herself onto her shoulders. Akali nearly grunted at the weight that suddenly registered as the diva practically placed her whole upper body on her. They started towards the backdrop with Akali feeling a bit awkward with how Evelynn was so clingy with her._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Now, now, darling. We need to play nice, don't you know? Ahri wants all of us to get along, so let's make an effort in doing so, alright?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Akali hadn't even uttered anything when Evelynn abruptly gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away completely and finally giving her the personal space that was stolen just a short moment ago._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Let's get this over with!" Evelynn called out to the photographer, clapping her hands as she did._  
  
That was the first kiss she got from Evelynn.  
  
"Uhh, Akali?" The photographer called out, peeking over the camera he had in hand. "Are you feeling okay? You're looking really red right now."  
  
Kai'Sa and Ahri turned to look at their maknae to audit her current state, while Evelynn was quick to lean towards her and place a hand on her knee, amber eyes holding a concerned gleam.  
  
"Is it too hot here, darling?" Evelynn asked, and even though Akali had yet to give a proper response, the vocalist acted immediately and sternly barked an order at one of the staff from the sidelines. The personnel that was unfortunate enough to make a split-second eye contact with Evelynn instantly rushed away, hurriedly searching for a bottled water.  
  
"No, wait, I'm fine." Akali's cheeks blushed harder due to embarrassment. "I just thought of something and it, uhh..."  
  
"You sure you're okay, Kali?" Kai'Sa asked from her seat, a genuinely worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, umm..." Akali scratched the back of her head, trying to think of what to say as an excuse to the redness of her face. She's pretty sure telling everyone that she was thinking of the first kiss she got from Evelynn wasn't really the smartest move to do, especially with how many people were present around them. Maybe lying wasn't so bad. "Actually, can I take a break?"  
  
Ahri nodded. "Of course. Kai and I can do pair shots for now. Eve, can you keep Kali some company for the time being?"  
  
Evelynn flashed a small thankful smile at Ahri's direction as she nodded, offering a hand to Akali, which the rapper gratefully took. The two walked away from the backdrop, while some of the staff rushed in to take away the stools to make room for Ahri and Kai'Sa's duo shoot.  
  
"Where can we get some privacy here?" Evelynn asked one of the personnel they were passing.  
  
"Oh, uh, take that dressing stall over there." The guy said, pointing at one of the wider stalls near the smaller ones. "There's two? Three chairs inside, I think? And, uh, do you need anything else, Miss Evelynn?"  
  
"Just the bottled water I asked for." Was the only thing Evelynn told the man before she ended their brief exchange by leading Akali towards the mentioned stall.  
  
Even when they had already stepped behind the thick curtains the portable stall offered, Evelynn waited until the water she requested was given to them before she handed the item to Akali, whose blush was already subsiding, and finally queried about the real reason behind the red face she wore earlier.  
  
"Something you want to tell me, Rogue?" Evelynn asked, pulling one of the small chairs and sitting across the freestyler, her legs crossing automatically.  
  
Akali took a huge gulp of water first before she slowly capped the bottle again and threatened to blush again as she answered with, "It's really stupid, actually... And it's not really a big deal and all."  
  
"The fact that you asked for a break means  _something_ , so don't you dare tell me otherwise."  
  
"I..." Akali gave half of a sheepishly laugh as she rolled the bottle of water in her hands. "I was thinking about the first kiss I got from you."  
  
Evelynn raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Come again?"  
  
This time, Akali gave a bashful grin. "I was thinking about our first photoshoot together. Remember? You saw me, uhh, doing stuff and told me we should get along for Ahri's sake...-"  
  
"Oh," Evelynn snapped her fingers, recalling the memory. "yes, I remember. I caught you rubbing your butt."  
  
Akali feebly swatted Evelynn on the leg, cheeks coloring due to embarrassment once again. "I told you, I was insecure of my body that time!"  
  
"I know, I know." Evelynn tittered, smiling. "But back to the topic..."  
  
A bit thankful that there was no backrest for her to be trapped against and only had a curtain behind her, Akali leaned back when Evelynn uncrossed her legs before leaning forward, showing off another one of her usual flirtatious smiles.  
  
"You were thinking about the kiss I gave you? On the cheek?"  
  
"Yeah..." Akali leisurely nodded. "When I thought of the memory, it wasn't really much, but when I realized that the kiss you gave me that time was the very first one, I... I don't know, I couldn't help myself, I guess."  
  
"What's so special about it? It's just a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Everything's special about it. For me, at least. Especially now. I mean," Akali touched her left cheek, the same cheek Evelynn had kissed that day. "it's the first kiss I got from my very first girlfriend."  
  
Evelynn stared at Akali with slightly wide eyes, voice surprisingly absent and vocabulary nonexistent. She leaned back until she returned to her straightened posture, eyes still focused on Akali and bearing a contemplative gleam.  
  
"You always have a way with words, don't you?"  
  
Akali blinked, mildly surprised. "Me?"  
  
Evelynn smiled and nodded before ushering her to come near with a finger. Akali once again blinked before she placed the water on the floor and leaned forward, but when the diva still continued gesturing for her to move further in, she was left with no choice but to stand up, place her hands on her knees and bend down until her face was hovering at least three to four inches away in front of Evelynn's face.  
  
"Eve, what's...-" Akali abruptly stopped herself from continuing when Evelynn gently took her face in her hands and slowly pulled her in.  
  
Not a single inch of her body refused the action, her heart racing immediately. Their eyes were gradually drifting close, while their lips were closing in one another inch by inch. No matter how much they've kissed, their desire to let their lips come together for another never faltered. In fact, the urge became much stronger as time passed. They were probably just a breath away from officially kissing when suddenly...  
  
 ** _Flash!_**  
  
Without delay, both of their heads turned and snapped towards the direction where the unexpected flash of a camera originated.  
  
"Shit!" The perpetrator cussed when his camera's flash went off and gave away his position. He had moved the curtain aside and had managed to snap a photo of Akali and Evelynn about to kiss. The man may not have captured the kiss itself, but what he did catch was certainly media  _gold_.  
  
"Hey!" Akali shouted, making a move to run after the guy, who hastily tucked tail and sprinted away.  
  
While the rapper rushed out of the stall and tried catching the lone paparazzi, Evelynn pushed the curtains away and called for security. The studio fell into a state of mild chaos as the guy weaved through the security personnel and slipped out through a side exit. A bunch of men still tried pursuing the trespasser, while Akali just stopped and groaned, her head shaking in defeat.   
  
The freestyler knew she had been too slow and the man that managed to snap a photo of her and Evelynn was surely going to leak to the media what he had seen. Sighing, she turned around and started heading back to where the others were. Unsurprisingly, Ahri and Kai'Sa were already beside Evelynn, who was furiously shouting at some of the staff about how useless the security was and how incompetent they were.  
  
Akali couldn't really blame the staff. She saw the paparazzi had what looked like a  _fake_  Studio Staff ID, which was most likely the reason why he got past security in the first place.  
  
"Why does the studio even pay you anyway!?" Evelynn fumed, causing the personnel in front of her flinch at the anger in her tone. "You're all useless!"  
  
Ahri sighed and shook her head, placing a hand on Evelynn's shoulder and pulling her away from the staff members. "Eve, let it go. I'm sure they just didn't notice...-"  
  
"Exactly! What if that man was much worse than he is? What if he was some sick pervert or some crazy shooter? We'd all be dead, then? All because the security here is just...-"  
  
"Alright, come on, that's enough." Ahri interrupted before Evelynn said anything more hurtful than she had already told the personnel. She bowed her head apologetically at the people that suffered Evelynn's rage before pulling the diva aside. Behind her, Kai'Sa also apologized on the vocalist's behalf and bowed to the staff, trailing after her bandmates immediately after.  
  
Akali chose to retrieve the bottled water she left in the stall before approaching her fellow K/DA, who all ended up idling at the area where they had their make-up done earlier. As she neared her friends though, she couldn't help but suddenly feel the weight of the situation come down on her.  
  
That trespassing paparazzi had obtained something other media photographers would probably do anything to get, and it wasn't  _just_  anything. It was a picture of her and Evelynn about to do something normal bandmates  _don't_  do. It wasn't really anything extreme, but that single image was enough to somehow rattle Akali.  
  
The picture will be leaked and it'll spread all over social media. Once it does, everyone in the world will find out, and if  _everyone_ knows, then...  
  
Akali gulped.  
  
...her parents will know as well.  
  
"Calm down, Eve." Ahri's voice broke through her distracted state, bringing her back to reality and making her realize she had stopped directly in front of the three.  
  
Evelynn was seated on one of the foldable chairs, right elbow on the armrest and head resting on her hand. On either side of her, Ahri and Kai'Sa can be found idling, wearing different facial expressions.  
  
"They didn't mean to screw up, I'm sure." Kai'Sa murmured, a bit nervous of the possibility of Evelynn directing her anger at them.  
  
Evelynn merely clicked her tongue in annoyance and shook her head at their attempts of excusing the mistake of the security, but the vexed look she had on her face rapidly faded, only for a deeply concerned look to replace it once she caught sight of Akali's raddled expression.  
  
"Akali, are you alright?" Evelynn asked in a rather urgent tone, completely disregarding Ahri and Kai'Sa, who were prompted to turn to their maknae to see what the sudden fuss was about.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." The plastic bottle in her grasp crunched when she squeezed it a bit too strongly. She couldn't hide it. Couldn't keep in the nerves that were eating her little by little. "Okay, no, I'm  _not_ alright."  
  
Anger seemingly forgotten all of a sudden, Evelynn shifted on her seat and critically eyed the rapper. "What is it? Tell me."  
  
"That guy... He got a picture."  
  
"A picture?" Ahri asked in confusion. "What picture?"  
  
Kai'Sa quietly gasped. "Was it a picture of you dressing up?"  
  
Akali shook her head and squeezed the bottle again, completely forgetting about her initial intention in offering it to Evelynn. "No, he... He got a picture of me and Eve. About to... well, kiss."  
  
While Evelynn's eyes didn't even glance away from Akali, Ahri and Kai'Sa exchanged worried looks, especially when they realized why the rapper was acting as if she was just issued a death threat or something close to that. All three of them knew the happenings that'll come their way once that stolen photo was released for the public to see.   
  
"I... I'm gonna go call Taric. He'll do damage control, I'm sure." Ahri said, pulling out her phone from one of the hidden pockets of her outfit. She rushed away, while Kai'Sa chose to tell them that she'll give them some privacy to talk before heading back to continue the photoshoot to at least distract the photographer for the time being.  
  
Akali absent-mindedly toyed with the water bottle, her eyes downcast to the floor. In front of her, Evelynn was quiet and seemed to be in deep thought as she resolutely kept her eyes fixed on her.  
  
The more the silence stretched out, the more the tension between them grew in an uncomfortable level. Akali couldn't meet Evelynn's eyes, while the latter remained concentrated with whatever it was she was thinking about.  
  
The atmosphere around them made Akali feel like she and Evelynn had a nasty argument and they were both trying to force themselves to apologize to one another. It was an extremely unpleasant feeling and it was honestly making her sick.  
  
"You're worried."  
  
The words shattered the silence as if they were a rock thrown through a glass window, and Akali had to push down the urge to hold her heart, which felt like it was about to burst due to all the anxiety and fear torturing the poor thing from within.  
  
Not at all trusting herself to give a vocal reply, Akali settled on nodding. Three whole seconds passed before Evelynn sighed and stood up, placing both of her hands on Akali's shoulders and waiting until the rapper raised her head and allowed their gazes to meet.  
  
"We can deny it once it comes out." Evelynn said, tone firm and face stoic. "I'll claim that it was nothing but me being my usual flirty self."  
  
"I'm not worried about what other people will think." Akali murmured quietly. "I'm worried about...-"  
  
"I'll talk to your parents."  
  
Akali's eyes widened. "W-What?"  
  
"I'll talk to your parents." Evelynn repeated, face not at all holding an ounce of humor or fear. "If you're afraid of what they'll say, then let me face them. All of this is  _my_  doing, so let me take responsibility."  
  
"This isn't just your fault. It's mine, too. I didn't push you back or stop you from kissing me."  
  
"Regardless, this is still a blame I want to take. And you can't stop me."  
  
"That's not fair!" Akali had to stop herself from shouting. "They're my parents! I need to be the one who talks to...-"  
  
Evelynn cupped her cheek gently. Delicately. It was like an angel's caress.  
  
But her words? They were like knives that pierced through Akali's heart.  
  
"Akali, you're not ready." Evelynn told her in the most straightforward manner she could manage. "Even though you said you are, you're not. You're afraid and I can see why, so know that I will  _never_  hold that against you."  
  
The wave of fear welling inside of her shifted. It wasn't there because she was frightened about how her parents will react once they see the image and the articles that'll be written about it. No, it was there for a wholly different reason.  
  
She was  _scared_  of losing Evelynn.  
  
It was the type of fear that was threatening to swallow her whole and render her into a state of complete emotional agony. Just the mere thought of its creeping sensations were enough to startle her deep inside. It made her skin crawl and nearly coax her to shudder in reaction. It's one of the worst feelings she had ever dealt with.   
  
"Listen. Once the picture is leaked, let me handle everything. I'll speak with our manager about it and I'll make sure to contact your parents to clarify the situation. And once it's all over, we...-"  
  
Akali couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear another word of it.  
  
Evelynn let out a quiet yet abrupt breath when Akali hugged her without warning, almost knocking all the air in her lungs with the sudden action. The sound of the water bottle falling on the floor was mute in her ears, for all her senses were focused on the younger female that was tightly embracing her and was refusing to show signs in releasing her.  
  
"Aka...-"  
  
"I don't want us to break up." Akali whimpered against her neck, where she had buried her face in. She sounded like she was a puppy trying to convince its owner to not abandon in a box in the middle of an alley.  
  
Evelynn blinked, still processing the unforeseen turn of events.  
  
"I know my  _Okaa-san_  and  _Otou-san_  won't be happy that I'm with you, but I don't care. They can disown me, and I  _still_ won't care."  
  
"Disown you? Akali...-" Again, the diva was denied the chance to finish her sentence.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Evelynn." Akali mewled like a harmless kitten. Her heart was panicking in her chest and was pulling out every single card that could stop the singer from going through with what she was implying earlier. The delicate thing was too fragile and was too afraid of going through a much more terrible pain than the heartache it experienced when she was initially rejected by Evelynn in the nightclub. "Please tell me you don't want to lose me, too."  
  
Evelynn felt her heart thud against her own chest, not only because she heard how terrified Akali sounded, but also because she could feel her neck grow wetter and wetter with what seemed to be tears from none other than the freestyler clinging to her.  
  
The second she felt those precious tears touch her skin, her arms finally moved to wrap around the rapper, not caring anymore if someone else were to take a picture of their show of affection. She hushed Akali as she soothingly rubbed her back with one of her hands, trying to stop the blue-eyed artist from crying outright.  
  
"Alright, alright, shh. Don't cry, my darling." Evelynn whispered, voice coming out as soft as the clouds in Heaven. It was nothing like her usual vixen-like vocals.  
  
As she returned the hug and comforted Akali, her eyes shot from one direction to another, surveying the possible witnesses of their intimate moment. The people seemed to be still too busy trying to make sure there were no more trespassers in the vicinity, but Evelynn knew there was still a chance of someone seeing them embracing each other.  
  
In the process of her hurried observation, she met Vi's eyes. The actress was regarding them with raised eyebrows and what looks to be a surprised expression, but once they had a wordless conversation through that gaze alone...  
  
"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Vi suddenly called out, instantly taking the attention of every person in the studio. "It's something that involves me and my co-actor Caitlyn, and I'm pretty sure a lot of you wants to hear this!"  
  
Beside the said celebrity, her co-actress in the TV crime show and  _Lunar Dynasty_ series, Caitlyn was giving her a baffled look that made it clear that she had no clue in what Vi was about to say. The woman was dressed in a costume somewhat similar to Morgana's and the contact lenses she was wearing made her eyes look more menacing rather than friendly.  
  
"I have a  _huge_  crush on her and I'm thinking if I should ask her out on a date!"  
  
Just like how Vi had intended, she did garner everyone's eyes and ears. Even Ahri, who was somewhere near one of the exits talking in her phone, had most of her own focus on the actress. And of course Kai'Sa was trying her best not to squeal and become some sort of fangirl whose ship had just sailed.  
  
With the hollers and whistles of encouragement erupting from the staff and the other celebrities, Evelynn offered a brief thankful smile when Vi gave her a quick wink. Using the opportunity that was given to her, Evelynn led Akali back to the dressing stall they were in earlier without attracting any unwanted attention.   
  
Despite being covered by the dark curtains once again, Akali still refused to let Evelynn go, which left the diva no choice but to settle on one of the chairs with Akali seated on her lap. She took a quick glance around her to make sure there was no one eavesdropping on them before she started talking to the freestyler in her arms.   
  
"You're acting like a crybaby, you know that?" Evelynn lightly teased, placing a kiss on Akali's temple. "What're you going to do without me, Rogue?"  
  
"Eve..." Akali retracted back, showing how messy her make-up had gotten. "Please tell me  _that_ at least."  
  
Instead of saying what Akali wanted to desperately hear, Evelynn sighed and started wiping away the tears the rapper was shedding, softly shushing the younger woman as she did. By the time Akali's face was considered relatively clean, Evelynn's hands and fingers were stained with ruined cosmetics thanks to the cleaning she had done.  
  
"The list of things I'm afraid of is absolutely short," Evelynn started, opting to wipe her makeup-tainted hands on the curtain. "but I can assure you, Rogue, that losing you..."  
  
Akali felt a finger tip her chin up until her eyes reconnected with Evelynn's. Those amber-hued crystals were practically shining down a one-of-a-kind ray of warmth on her. Her frantic heart nearly stopped when it was engulfed in a loving embrace of love and reassurance, its worries vanishing upon that mere eye contact.  
  
"...is my worst nightmare."  
  
Without a single lingering thought, Akali leaned in and kissed Evelynn, who didn't think twice in reciprocating the wanted gesture. It was sensual and commenced in a leisure pace. Due to the current location they're in, neither of them were able to express their longing for one another in a much deeper and more physical way, but that obviously didn't stop Evelynn from making love to Akali through the act of kissing.  
  
The pull between them returned full force, luring them into a state of passion and yearning that made them forget for a long, needed moment about the world around them. Nothing else mattered but the kiss they were sharing and that alone was their own version of nirvana.

Akali placed a hand behind Evelynn's head, possessing no intention in letting the siren in even thinking of pulling away from her. All she could think about in that moment was the intoxicating taste of the vixen’s lips and how it was simply addictive.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
"Kali? Eve?" Kai'Sa suddenly called out from outside the stall, voice sounding evidently giddy.  
  
The two of them broke away from each other with their own versions of a hushed gasp, their eyes staring into one another for a short but meaningful moment before Akali let out a breath and laid her forehead on Evelynn's shoulder. They were in this indescribable high just a few seconds ago and the interruption made them both feel like two paper airplanes flying through the wind and gradually descending back down on the ground.  
  
"What is it, Kai'Sa?" Evelynn answered back, successfully masking her breathless state with a stable response.  
  
Outside, Kai'Sa grinned to herself as she held in her hands the same camera that was used to take the stolen picture of the couple. The excitement she felt when one of the exhausted security personnel walked up to her and Ahri and had handed the object to her increased significantly once she heard the siren's voice.  
  
"I have good news!"  
  
 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**  
  
The two lead vocalists of the famous pop group sipped on their own cups of coffee as they watched Akali and Kai'Sa make a bunch of silly poses in front of the photographer, who was trying his hardest to not scold the two celebrities for not posing properly.  
  
Ahri and Evelynn were seated on two chairs positioned a couple of feet away from the photographer, enjoying the coffee a staff had handed to them after they finished their duo shoot with each other. The two of them were actually starting to think that the photographer was  _this_ close in throwing his camera at the other two members of K/DA.  
  
"Sooo," Ahri chose to open up a conversation between them. "Taric knows now and well, at least he's pretty supportive of you and Kali."  
  
Evelynn hummed as she drank from her coffee, letting out a satisfied breath after. "That's one less problem to deal with, I suppose."  
  
"Mm-hm, especially with what happened earlier, I'm sure you're not really in the mood to deal with a pissed off manager."  
  
"Some peace and quiet would be nice every once and awhile, but then again," Evelynn sighed. "we  _are_  famous, so that's never going to happen."  
  
Ahri chuckled. "The incident earlier was a big scare, huh? For you and Akali?"  
  
"I wasn't exactly scared of the public knowing."  
  
"What were you afraid of, then?"  
  
Evelynn slightly turned her head to Ahri, raising an eyebrow at her as she took a sip from her cup of caffeine. The blonde gave her a knowing look, bumping her with her left elbow.  
  
"Oh come on, Eve. I saw how worried you were."  
  
"Well, I can't really deny that."  
  
"But really, Eve. What were you thinking about?" Ahri tilted her head as she patiently waited for a reply, honey gold eyes auditing the diva, who shifted on her own seat.  
  
"How I was going to lose her." Evelynn admitted in a neutral tone, gaze unreadable. There was something about the siren's expression Ahri couldn't decipher. It looked as if her friend was torn by the thoughts that were running in her head. She couldn't imagine how this was for Evelynn, especially since the said singer was never the type to acquaint herself with feelings and emotions.  
  
"Lose her how?"  
  
"You saw the way she reacted." Evelynn took her gaze away from Akali and Kai'Sa, directing them to Ahri. There it was, that indefinable look. "She was  _this_ close in hyperventilating. She was scared, Ahri. Scared of what her family would have thought about her.  _Say_  to her if they had found out."  
  
"Did she tell you she wanted to end it?"  
  
Evelynn stared for a full moment before sighing and shaking her head, slightly slumping on her seat as she unconsciously decided if she should take a sip from her coffee or not. "It's actually the opposite."  
  
"Opposite?"  
  
"I was... a coward. Or selfish. They're both fitting to describe how I acted earlier." Evelynn said, nearly rolling her eyes at her own actions. "I didn't want to hear her say it, so I tried breaking it off myself."  
  
Ahri's eyes widened. "Wait, what? You tried breaking up with Akali?"  
  
Slowly, the diva nodded. "I was getting to that point, but she had different plans. She said a few things, and well, long story short, I couldn't go through with it. She wouldn't let me."  
  
"Why would you though? I thought you love her."  
  
"I do." Came the immediate and sure answer. "But she's hurt. Or at least she's going to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She said she won't care even if her family disowns her as long as it meant she and I won't break up." Evelynn sarcastically chuckled. "But I know her, Ahri. She  _will_  care, and she'll only hurt herself."  
  
"But you'll be there for her, won't you? If ever that happens?"  
  
"I'll  _always_ be here for her. That's a promise that has no chances in being broken. The point is, what she said to me, I know she meant it. I  _felt_  how much it does, but I know she loves her family."  
  
"Eve..."  
  
"And I don't want to take something she loves just for her to love me."  
  
Reaching out with her free hand, Ahri placed it over Evelynn's right shoulder and offered a smile of sympathy and encouragement. In some way, she and Sona were on the same boat. Initially, the DJ worried herself over their relationship and how they both plan on proceeding with it. It took a while, but they eventually came to an agreement in just living in the moment.  
  
If the world will know, then let them know.  
  
The important thing is that they truly love each other and will certainly prove the world wrong if they thought otherwise.  
  
"You're tough, Eve. And so is Akali." Ahri gave her friend a little pat on the shoulder, while she turned her smile into a grin. "With you two combined, I'm a hundred percent sure you'll get through everything."  
  
"Heh, your encouragement is appreciated, Gumiho." A small but genuine smile finally curved Evelynn's lips, vanquishing the not so pleasing look earlier.  
  
"Hey, I'm the leader, aren't I? It's my job.  _And_ , I'm one of your bestest friends, right?"  
  
At that claim, Evelynn was back to her old self and looked towards Ahri with a quirked eyebrow yet again. "May I know who told you you're one of my best friends?"  
  
Ahri pouted. "Hey! I've done a lot for you, so you could at least give me that title!"  
  
"I don't know... Do you meet my qualifications?"  
  
"Qualifications?" Ahri was honestly curious if being one of Evelynn's best friends actually did have qualifications.  
  
"Like... are you cool enough?"  
  
"Hey! I'm cool!"  
  
"Says who? You?"

“Well, yeah! And a lot of people.”

“That answer of yours sounded so pathetic.”  
  
"Eve!"  
  
 **xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**  
  
Idling in front of the elevator that'll take them back up to their penthouse, Evelynn watched through corner of her eyes as Akali fidgeted from her place at her right. The two of them were at the same building where their residence can be found and were mainly there because Evelynn had asked permission to skip the interview with Akali, who she claimed to be in need of a break, especially after such a  _'traumatizing'_  experience.   
  
Based from their manager's skeptical tone through the phone, Evelynn knew the man was not at all convinced with her lie, but nonetheless gave her the permission she nicely asked for. Ahri and Kai'Sa were then given instructions on what to tell the interviewer later on if the highly likely inquiry about Evelynn and Akali's absence is brought up.  
  
Kai'Sa told Akali to get a bit of rest and Ahri teasingly told them not to have too much fun in the penthouse while they're both away, which made not only Akali, but Kai'Sa as well, blush in reaction.   
  
And now here Evelynn and Akali were, seemingly falling into an awkward atmosphere as they both waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.  
  
"Hey, uh, Eve?" Surprisingly, Akali mustered up enough courage to speak up.  
  
"Yes, darling?" The reply of the diva was not delayed even for a split-second.  
  
"Sorry 'bout earlier."  
  
Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Evelynn turned her head until she was looking at the rapper. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Y'know... The crying I did, and umm, my  _'clingy-ness'_  to you... And... Y'know..."  
  
"Know...?"  
  
Akali's lightly blushed. "The corny things I told you about not losing you and stuff."  
  
"Did you not mean them?"  
  
"What? No! I mean...! Yeah! Yes!" Akali nodded a bit frantically at her. "I meant every word I said about not wanting to lose you. I'm just a little embarrassed about how I said it and how I acted earlier. I just..."  
  
Due to the presence of a handful of people in the lobby, Evelynn had to resist the urge to wrap an arm around Akali's shoulder, especially when the freestyler released a deep sigh that sounded like all the weight of the world was on her shoulders.   
  
"I broke down." Akali murmured in a significantly low volume. "I shouldn't have, especially when I made you a promise I could take it all on. I'm sorry."  
  
Evelynn wanted to curse at how long the elevator was taking. It would have given them the privacy she was looking for in that moment. Seeing that she'd have to make do with what she currently had, she chose to just step to the side and inch much closer to Akali until she managed to grasp the other's left hand with her right. She gave it a light squeeze before she voiced out her thoughts.  
  
"Darling, you can break down all you want and I wouldn't mind."  
  
Akali moved her head and tilted it up until she was looking into Evelynn's eyes. "But, Eve, it's not fair."  
  
"It isn't. Break down whenever you feel like you can't take it anymore. I understand it."  
  
"But...-"  
  
"But nothing. Even if you break down a thousand times," Evelynn swiftly brought Akali's hand up and gave her forehand a quick kiss before putting it back down. "I'll always be here to fix you back up again."  
  
"But... I... Eve," Cheeks burning with that familiar warmth and a teary-eyed smile making its way to her face, Akali could do nothing but ask, "do you really mean that?"  
  
Evelynn chuckled and winked. "Every single word.”  
  
 ** _Ding!_**  
  
The caress of Evelynn's fingers against Akali's made her quietly take in a breath, her eyes following the diva as the latter stepped into the lift, spun around and pushed their floor button. Immediately after the soundless click of the button was heard, Akali joined the vocalist in the elevator.  
  
She didn't just take a step forward and let the doors slide close behind her though. Her legs moved in a hurry and she didn't even realize that she had practically ran towards Evelynn and flung herself into the siren's arms, who didn't dare wait for another second in enveloping her in a warm embrace.  
  
Akali had this goofy smile on her lips as she tightly hugged Evelynn, feeling the beauty's warmth through the fabrics of their clothing. Being in the arms of someone special and feeling like she was in a dimension where nothing but bliss existed, Akali relished the moment as if it was the last hug she'll ever share with her girlfriend.  
  
As they lifted up from one floor to another without any intervals, Akali felt her more adventurous side poke out of its hiding. It compelled her to shift her hold around Evelynn until her right hand was literally just an inch or two away from the diva's butt.  
  
A husky chuckle.  
  
"Go on." Evelynn murmured, easily catching on to what Akali was thinking of doing.  
  
"You have a big butt, you know that?" Akali couldn't help but comment, her hand still hesitant in moving lower.  
  
"I'm sure you love it."  
  
"I do."  
  
 ** _Ding!_**  
  
Akali lightly jumped when Evelynn suddenly gave her neck a quick kiss before pulling out of the hug and walking out of the elevator. Blinking a few times in surprise, she hastily exited the lift at least a second before its doors started to close again. By the time she caught up with Evelynn, the latter had already unlocked their penthouse and was already halfway inside.  
  
For a moment, the pair allowed the silence to linger between them as they entered the penthouse, the only sound that reached both of their ears was the soft crash of the house key on the glass bowl near the entryway.  
  
"Well, we still have a few hours before we meet with Foxy and Bokkie at the reopening later." Evelynn started, stopping at the first step of the staircase and turning to Akali. "Anything you want to do until then?"  
  
"Huh? Uhh..." Akali tucked her hands behind her as she scuffed the tip of her right shoe on the polished floor, causing a little squeak to emit from the friction. "Maybe we could spend some time together?"  
  
Interest piqued, Evelynn leaned on the railing as she regarded the rapper with a cool look. "I'm guessing you have something in mind, hmm?"  
  
"We could..." Eyes trailing, Akali tried coming up with something that she and Evelynn could do together, but as the seconds in time burned away, she couldn't think of anything. "Umm... We could..."  
  
The familiar amused smile made its appearance on Evelynn's face again as she eyed Akali, clearly seeing the freestyler struggle in thinking of an activity for them to do. She could see how Akali was panicking little by little and she just couldn't stop herself from admiring such a lovable sight.  
  
"I have an idea." Evelynn abruptly said, nearly chuckling when Akali quickly turned her head back to look at her with bright and hopeful eyes. "Only if you're up for it, that is."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Akali had to make an effort in not grinning so widely. "Lemme hear it."  
  
As soon as she finished her reply, the grin on Akali's face faltered evidently, especially when Evelynn's own smile turned into that mischievous smirk she knew all too well. It obviously told her that the diva had something planned for her, and she also knew that it would surely be a reason for her to blush madly.  
  
"Let's practice kissing."  
  
Just as Evelynn had predicted, Akali's face colored bright red and instantly inflicted a wave of smugness to befall her, especially when the rapper seemed to be out of words at the moment. Those reactions were one of the many reasons why she fell in love with the adorable artist.   
  
"I'm just messing with you, darling." Evelynn finally spared Akali from further blushing, tittering as she shook her head at how the younger female gave her a supposedly sharp look.  
  
"You really love doing that, huh?" Akali muttered, exerting a fair amount of effort to not pout.  
  
"I can't help myself. You're too cute when you blush." Evelynn leaned her cheek on her palm as she morphed her smirk into an innocent smile. "And I love it."  
  
Akali huffed. "Sure you do."  
  
Chuckling, Evelynn leaned away from the railing and beckoned Akali to follow her. "Come with me, Rogue. I just remembered that I made you a promise and I think this is a perfect time to fulfill it."  
  
"A promise?" Blush subsiding, Akali tailed Evelynn up the stairs as the diva climbed up the stairs and made her way to her sleeping quarters. The rapper's question was merely answered with a single nod and a soft hum, leaving Akali no choice but to just wait and follow the older singer.  
  
Only when they were both inside Evelynn's bedroom did the latter vocally respond to the two-word query. "Remember what I told you about my dress?"  
  
"Dress? What dress?"  
  
Evelynn approached the overnight bag she had moved from her couch to the coffee table, unzipping it and reaching inside, only to withdraw the beautiful purple dress she had worn during the Academy Awards. Akali's eyes widened visibly in reaction towards the sight of the clothing, instantly recalling what the siren had looked when she had donned that attire in such a prestige event.  
  
"Oh,  _that_  dress."  
  
Evelynn held it against her front before turning to Akali, smiling. "I told you I'd wear it for you, didn't I?"  
  
Flashing a smile of her own, Akali nodded eagerly. The diva ushered her to take a seat on the bed and was given a firm order to close her eyes. She tried protesting, since she was actually looking forward to watching Evelynn strip out of her current outfit, but all she got was a look that shushed her and left her no choice but to comply. Instead of closing her eyes though, Akali lowered her head and covered most of her face with her hands.  
  
"You can go now."  
  
Once she gave Evelynn the signal, the sound of clothes rustling reached her sense of hearing. Zipper of the jeans currently worn being unzipped and the rustling of the black blouse being unbuttoned, they were quiet noises that were practically calling Akali and telling her to at least sneak a little peek at her girlfriend.  
  
Hearing a much prolonged sound of a zipper being zipped, Akali instantly assumed Evelynn had the dress on and was already pulling it close. She pouted to herself, pushing down the urge to tell Evelynn that she's willing to do such small task for her.  
  
"Alright, darling." The vocalist called out in a coo-like manner. "You can look."  
  
Rather enthusiastically, Akali let her hands fall and her head lift up until she caught Evelynn back in her sights. The moment she did though, a soft breath left her thanks to the bewitching beauty that greeted her. Personally seeing Evelynn wear the simple yet gorgeous attire brought a sensation that's certainly different from the feeling she had experienced when she and her fellow bandmates had watched the live broadcast through their flat-screen TV.  
  
Those unique magenta tresses were out of its usual low ponytail since Evelynn decided to ditch the hair tie she was using earlier. Her hair framed her face brilliantly and the dark purple lipstick the make-up artist had applied on her lips at the photoshoot paired up quite well with the dress. All in all, Evelynn was absolutely  _stunning_.  
  
"Wow..." Which was probably why that's the only thing Akali could utter.  
  
A siren.  
  
As in, a  _real_  and  _genuine_  siren that enthralled men was what stood before her.  
  
Akali refused to believe otherwise.  
  
Thanks to the awestruck expression on the freestyler's face as she slowly stood up from the bed and approached the other woman one step at a time, Evelynn felt her face become a tad bit warm. The blue-eyed artist was looking at her as if she was the epitome of beauty itself and she found herself admitting that she had never seen such gaze until now.  
  
It was nothing but flattery at its finest.  
  
"Judging by that reaction of yours, I'm assuming you like it?" Evelynn maintained a confident mask as she smoothened out any possible wrinkles at the front of the dress, her eyebrows raising when Akali stopped in front of her and gazed directly into her eyes.  
  
Destiny chose that moment to surprise the diva. She stumbled a step forward and ended up pressing against Akali, who wound an arm around her waist and pulled her close, while her other hand came up and stroked her cheek with a delicate touch. The smile on her face melted like ice underneath the warm rays of the sun and her lips were left mildly parted as she met Akali's breathtaking stare with her own.  
  
"Darling?"  
  
"I think..." Akali gave a breathy laugh as she smiled. "I think I just fell in love again."  
  
Evelynn opened her mouth to claim that Akali was exaggerating, but she found herself unable to immediately say her thoughts. Instead, she gave her own little laugh, looking away as she spoke. "Here we go again with those words of yours. Rogue, I swear...-"  
  
"Evelynn." Akali held the other's jaw and gently forced the latter to return her gaze back to her.   
  
Surprisingly, it was the diva that lightly huffed in return. "What?"  
  
"I know this sounds crazy, but I never really thought the world could fit in my arms." Akali grinned, especially when Evelynn's cheeks turned bright red. "Until now, I guess."  
  
Moments like this were precisely the reason why Evelynn knew Akali had so much more potential than she usually presented. Here she was, cheeks flushed and heart being driven mad by words as smooth as how charming Akali naturally was. Her hands moved quick and clutched the collar of the younger female's shirt, the fabric helpless against her firm grasp.  
  
"Oh shut up and kiss me."  
  
Akali's laugh was cut off the second Evelynn pulled her in, humor being replaced by passion and desire in a blink of an eye. Once their lips met, Evelynn released her hold on Akali's shirt and moved her arms until they were wrapped around the rapper's neck. Like always, her hands started messing up the brown hair Akali possessed, the hair tie holding most of the strands together eventually falling from its original place.  
  
Based from how Akali seemed to keep up much more with the pace Evelynn was setting with her lips, it was obvious that the rapper was learning from their past kisses. Her tongue's movements still needed practice, but of course Evelynn would gladly take up the role to be her mentor when it comes to that particular aspect.  
  
So like the usual, Evelynn was left to lead the kiss, but this time Akali chose to make good use of her hands. She moved them until she finally had the singer's ravishing posterior in her grasp. The same one that she only had the ability to check out during their morning exercises.  
  
Much to Akali's delight, she managed to seduce a small moan from Evelynn when she had given the ample rump a firm squeeze. It was proof that Evelynn may have control over the kiss, but Akali still had ways to show how she could easily fight back with her own sexual touches.  
  
The sly rapper let her left hand remain on Evelynn's butt, while her right wandered downward, planning on finding the high slit of the dress and using it to gain access of what's underneath the clothing.  
  
Feeling a hand trail south, Evelynn decided to stop the kiss to at least gain again most of the control of the situation. Their lips parted away from one another with an arousingly audible pop, both of them gasping for the air they had neglected for the sake of prolonging the tongue-dancing they were doing.  
  
"Kali..." Evelynn whispered, their foreheads resting against each other as their breaths fanned over the lower half of each other's face.  
  
Akali briefly looked into those darkening amber gaze before directing most of her attention to how smudged Evelynn's lipstick was because of their heated exchange. She's feeling rather sure that she had some traces of purple lipstick around her lips if not over the light pink tint that was applied over it. The sight of Evelynn being as breathless as her and wearing that hungry look in her eyes, it inspired an airy laugh from the freestyler.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you." She confessed, smiling when Evelynn chuckled.  
  
"I think you know what happens next, don't you?"  
  
At that very statement, the heart within Akali's ribs  _pounded_. Anticipation shot through her like a bullet and her body was nearly overloaded with all the excitement that burned her like a flame fueled by absolute lust for the vixen in front of her. The fire was roaring and had prompted a tingling sensation to course through her, which caused her to exhale and shudder.  
  
Oh, she was  _aroused_.  
  
Evelynn leaned in and nipped at her earlobe, whispering. "Undress me, Rogue."  
  
It literally took all of her self-control to stop herself from reducing the expensive apparel into nothing but purple tatters on the floor. Taking in a breath, Akali kissed and sucked against Evelynn's neck, her hands reaching behind the siren to do the whispered request.  
  
Evelynn moaned lowly as the rapper marked her neck, the quiet sound of the zipper being dragged down in an agonizingly languid pace echoing along with her vocal reactions.  
  
Finally, when the zipper reached the end of the line, Akali gave the dress an effortless tug. The attire fell down the floor, its fabric running down and over Evelynn's skin without a single hitch. In a flash, the amber-eyed singer was left in nothing but her underwear, and what a huge turn on it was for Akali. Right in front of her, Evelynn stood in nothing but a simple black thong.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
Apparently, the diva had removed her bra before she had slipped the outfit on, which explains why the matching black bra can be found folded on the couch. Heck, Evelynn didn't even had any footwear on. Only the sexy underwear she was wearing served as the remaining cover for her perfect body.  
  
"Kami..."  
  
Akali took half a step back, taking a moment to thoroughly appreciate the captivating sight of a human goddess' body. Evelynn had her left hand on her shoulder, preventing the freestyler from moving farther than she already had. A breath of hers hitched in her throat once she felt the alluring woman run her other hand over her stomach, untucking her shirt from her pants before sneaking underneath. A quiet groan seeped out of Akali's lips as soon as Evelynn tenderly ran her fingertips over the muscles on her abdomen, almost making her shudder for the second time.  
  
As if she had read Akali's mind, Evelynn smiled teasingly and murmured, "In shock, darling?"  
  
Unable to say or do anything but blink and nod in reply, Akali settled on having herself be dragged by her lover. Evelynn had taken hold of her shirt again and was pulling her towards the bed, a coy smile playing on her lips.   
  
Most of it passed by fast because next thing Akali knew, she was situated between Evelynn's legs, which were firmly locked around her waist, while the diva herself was comfortably laying on the bed and had her ensnared in probably the heaviest make-out they had ever done.  
  
Evelynn had not hesitated in literally tugging Akali's plaid shirt open until the buttons were forcefully pulled away from its rightful places, the now ruined clothing being carelessly tossed aside once Akali managed to take her hands away from the siren's body long enough to remove it from herself.

“Touch me, Akali.” Evelynn could barely whisper through their intense lip-lock. “Show me you want me…”

“I want you, Eve...” Akali breathed out, breaking away and hovering her face just above the siren’s, while her left hand groped one of Evelynn's breasts and the other trailed down and caressed the beauty's thigh. She kissed around Evelynn's neck, murmuring as she did. “I want you so much. Be mine, okay? Always be mine.”

Evelynn took hold of the rapper’s face, making sure their eyes were looking deeply into one another as she said, “Make me yours, my darling. Just like how I made you mine.”

Akali took in a breath, nodding a bit frantically. “Yeah… Yeah, I want that… I want to do that.”

Firmly, Evelynn pushed Akali back, and the latter was quick to follow with the motion. She forced herself to pull back, feeling Evelynn's legs leave its crossed state to allow her to further move backwards. Once satisfied with the distance, Akali lowered her body again until her head was finally in between her girlfriend’s thighs.

Even though she was practically lost in the moment earlier, what she was about to do now brought back a bit of conscious lust-less train of thought. She audibly exhaled, biting her lip as she stroked a finger over the small fabric covering Evelynn's slit. Surprisingly, mainly for Akali, the vocalist released a shaky breath once she felt that teasing caress of her fingertip. It was somehow unintentional, but it sure shared a feeling similar to gratification.

“Uhh, Eve?”

“Y-Yes, darling?” Evelynn asked with a nearly incomprehensible stutter.

“How do I do it?” Despite the blatant fact that she was asking, Akali was still using her index finger’s tip to stroke repeatedly over Evelynn's covered womanhood, which gradually became damp with the essence the freestyler was solely responsible of.

“You… You're asking me that now?” Evelynn asked, sounding a tad bit frustrated. She wasn't annoyed at Akali for being inexperienced, but she surely wasn't entirely enjoying the fact that the younger female was unknowingly teasing her to death. “God, Akali… Just do what you want…”

Akali peered up to Evelynn from her perch, fingertip stopping just above the diva’s little cloth-clad lovebud. “Do… what I want?”

Evelynn nodded, hips beginning to unawarely grind against Akali's touch. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, her nails dragging against the sheets. “Yes, Rogue… Just… Just do  _whatever_  you want to do with me.”

Hearing those words and being given such an unbelievable permission was beyond incredible for Akali. It sent this rush of excitement through that was surely from a wholly different level. She licked her lips, her eager desire for what she's about to unveil shining brightly in her eyes.

Taking hold of the thin string-like waistband of the skimpy underwear, Akali tugged it off. She made sure to follow the tiny piece of clothing with her eyes, pushing back the excitement that was trying to convince her to just look at the prize she had just uncovered. Once the thing was removed and discarded to the side, Akali finally refocused all of her attention to the siren’s heat.

“ _Kami_ , Eve…” Akali whispered in what Evelynn would probably describe as absolute fascination.

“Darling,” Evelynn began, one of her hands clasping over her face as she shook her head. “can you please not stare too much? You have  _that_  as well.”

Akali's cheeks flushed, especially when it  _fully_  registered in her brain that the sex she was looking at belonged to the  _sexiest_  woman she had ever encountered in her whole life. She knew she was making it more and more awkward with her act of gawking at it, but she just couldn't wrap her head around it completely.

She was actually going to pleasure Evelynn.

As in, make her moan and scream her name.

Beg for mercy from  _her._

It was certainly a concept that drove Akali mad with desire.

To test the waters, Akali retracted her index finger and replaced it with her thumb, which she delicately pressed onto the clit. The moment the pad of her thumb made contact with the sensitive nub, Evelynn's hips jerked once while she forced herself to suppress the moan that nearly fell through her lips.

Encouraged by the reaction she acquired, Akali tried her best to remember how Evelynn had performed oral on her. Even though the memory was recalled with crystal clarity, she still had a hard time in thinking about how she'll move her tongue and exactly replicate what the diva had done.

Internally shaking her head in dismissal, Akali leaned in and took a little lick. A coherent gasp left the other woman’s lips, nails digging into the mattress as Akali continuously ran her tongue over her lover’s slit. The arousing scent of the siren’s sex was fueling more and more of her drive, so it was no surprise that her shy licks became much more aggressive.

Evelynn groaned at the stimulation, lips pursing and muffling another moan as her back arched every second or so. She would move her hips against Akali's tongue, causing more friction and gratification on her part.

“K-Kali…” She started, putting as much effort as she could to finish whatever she was thinking of saying. “...here.”

Akali stopped for a moment, her tongue still pressed against the womanhood that was becoming wetter than before, once she felt Evelynn clutch her hair with one hand and move her head upward. An airy moan left Evelynn when Akali's tongue dragged over her heat before halting on top of her clit.

“Yes, there…! Right there!” Evelynn gasped out, pursing her lips yet again after.

With a subtle nod, Akali started working on teasing the little nub, delicately flicking the tip of her tongue over and around it every once and awhile, which then rewarded her with a squirming and moaning lover. Everything that she was seeing and feeling was absolutely new and it was extremely exhilarating for her.

Seconds ticked past and Akali never found herself being exhausted with the act of orally pleasuring Evelynn, who seemed to be enjoying everything with each movement her tongue performed. The more she continued through, the more she thought about increasing the intensity of what she was already doing.

Glancing momentarily up to the face of the singer, she was able to confirm that Evelynn was too absorbed with her tongue’s ministrations to even think about anything else at the moment. This of course gave her the perfect opportunity to test what she had heard would be considered quite a welcomed gesture in bedroom activities.

Her right hand caressed the inner part of Evelynn's thigh before trailing towards her awfully stimulated womanhood. Only a flick of her gaze served as her warning before Akali slid a finger inside the warm sheath of her girlfriend. As expected though…

“Ah…!” Evelynn jumped at the unanticipated penetration, the intrusion catching her entirely off-guard. “Ak-... Akali…”

The rapper looked up from her place, her supposedly innocent blue eyes holding a strong and dark gleam of lust and desire that no one had ever seen but Evelynn herself. It was a gaze only she was able to see and receive.

Seeing that there wasn't any negative reactions or objections towards her latest doing, Akali chose to act a bit bolder and started to move her finger in and out of Evelynn's immensely hot sex. She could feel how greedy the siren's quim embraced her finger and she couldn't think of doing anything but lick her lip and observe Evelynn wantonly moan before her.

With rather forward yet pleasurable thrusting and licking, Evelynn was ultimately brought to the very first orgasm she had ever received from the one and only maknae of K/DA.

“Haahhh…! Akali!” Evelynn cried out her name as she grabbed onto Akali's hair, her hands tightly fisting countless strands of brown hair in its clutches. “ _Akali!_ ”

Azure eyes single-mindedly focused on each and every little move, Akali watched with utmost delight as Evelynn allowed herself to be consumed by the orgasm she had acquired. Just by the act of viewing such an arousing sight, her breath nearly hitched and she felt how much her own need had spiked up. She never thought she'd hear her name be shouted as passionately as Evelynn had done. It's as if doing so would bring down all the miracles from the Heavens.

“Hah…!” One audible gasp that later followed after the screams of absolute pleasure, Evelynn practically felt her whole body melt on the bed, tingling aftershocks of her release causing her hands and fingers to twitch as she deliberately removed her grasp on the young rapper’s hair. “My God, Akali…”

Despite the strong desire to fulfill the lustful craving she was feeling throughout her entire body, Akali prompted herself in pulling away from the sweet flower of the siren. Even though she had given some distance between the sensitive heat and her face, her fingers persisted though. Two slim digits rubbed against the other's moist entrance, keeping Evelynn on the edge with the teasing touch.

As she took a moment to audit her girlfriend’s current state, her tongue poked out and licked at her own lips, tasting the remnants of womanly honey she was just devouring a couple of seconds ago. The more the taste lingered in her mouth, the more she was tempted to dive back in and try to acquire more of the nectar.

Evelynn had one hand draped over her face, her fingers brushing back her bangs until they weren’t considered a nuisance to her. She ran her hand through her hair as she gazed at Akali with eyes glazed with the evident shine of lust, which wordlessly told the younger artist how much she was being craved for, especially after what she had done. With her left hand’s index finger, Evelynn beckoned Akali towards her.

“Kali…” Evelynn whispered, and as if her words served as an irresistible pull, Akali crawled forward without question. She released a soft sigh once Akali nestled most of herself on top of her, their lips finding each other without an ounce of trouble.

“Eve…?” Akali called her name in a murmur, kiss ending and faces hovering right in front of one another.

“Yes, darling?”

An ecstatic grin appeared on Akali’s face, while the latter forced herself to maintain eye contact and not to nuzzle her head in the vocalist’s neck. “That was awesome.”

Evelynn stared in amusement…

...before turning her head away and covering her laughter with a scoff-like reaction.

“Uhh… Is that the wrong word to describe it?” Akali asked, her lust slightly subsiding and being replaced by embarrassment.

“Not really…” Evelynn tittered as she lightly shook her head. “You sound like those typical teenagers in movies. As in, exactly like the ones who just lost their virginity.”

Akali blushed visibly. “I don’t mean to. I mean, it really was great. Everything I felt, everything I did… I guess it all makes sense now.”

“What makes sense?”

“When you did  _that_ to me, I thought that it was the greatest feeling I’ve ever had. But then, I got to do it to you and…”

Evelynn smiled and caressed Akali’s cheek with her ever loving touch. “And what, hmm?”

“I guess  _that_ was it for me. Seeing you react like that because of me, move because of the things I did, Eve, it was just… amazing.”

“Oh darling,” Evelynn pulled her in, lips planting a soft kiss on her nose. “trust me, there’s more to it than just that.”

“And are you gonna show them to me?”

“Of course. That is, if you want me to.”

Akali flashed a dopey smile, her arms snaking around Evelynn before she laid her head on the diva’s chest. “I want you to.”

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

“Eve?”

“Yes, Rogue?”

“How did I do?”

Evelynn shifted her hold on Akali, her head tilting down to enable her to catch sight of the freestyler’s face. “Are you asking about…-”

“Yep.”

.....

.....

.....

“You were great, darling. For a first-timer, at least.”

“Room for improvement?”

“Definitely.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Alrighty! Finally, after two weeks of letting this chapter sit in my drafts unfinished, I’ve finally completed that mature scene in the end. Phew! ^^”
> 
> So, just to remind you readers, this story is an Akali x Evelynn fic. Expectedly, it’s going to center around these two women. I’ll mention some moments between other pairings, but that’s it. If any of you want to know what happens with a particular pairing, either you wait for me to be inspired in writing about that pairing, ooooor someone else could do a story about them that may or may not be connected to this one. :3
> 
> There’s always this possibility of me writing a spin-off or a different multi-chapter story (if not a one-shot) mainly featuring one of the side pairings in this story, but of course, that always depends on my inspiration and motivation. ^^”
> 
> But hey, don’t let this stop you readers from suggesting scenes of other pairings! I mean, sometimes those suggestions are what motivates and inspires me to write scenes of the pairings you mention, so feel free to say what’s on your mind, alright? ^u^
> 
> Anyway, just another reminder, I’ve stated this in my other author’s notes, but here I am about to say it again. If ever you readers want to read some sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter/s of a story of mine, or just want to ask me a little question, you can find and do all that through my Tumblr account, which also goes by the same username I have here. ^^
> 
> Well! That’s that, peeps! See you readers in my next update for this story! ^3^


	20. Chapter 20

**ACT 20**

Clad in a pair of plain blue jeans and a black shirt with a dragon printed at the front, Akali was comfortably settled on one side of Evelynn's bed. She scrubbed her damp hair with a towel, putting only a little effort in drying it while she waited for her girlfriend to finish her shower.

Akali smiled to herself, recalling what she and Evelynn had done earlier. It was her that led the entire thing. Yes, Evelynn guided her on some parts, but nonetheless it was _her_ that inflicted pleasure. It was _her_ that made Evelynn squirm and moan until the peak of release was achieved.

The freestyler felt awfully giddy, unable to keep herself still as she thought about each and every detail with a rather goofy smile. Her eyes occasionally flickered at the ajar door of the bathroom, her mischievous side silently attempting to convince her to sneak at least a little peek at the showering singer. Laughing quietly, Akali shook her head at the idea. What would Evelynn say if she were caught red-handed?

Before Akali could even think much about the possibilities of such, her eyes darted towards the diva's cellphone on the bedside table. The gadget lit up and began to vibrate, while the picture of the caller popped up on the screen.

Eyebrows furrowing, Akali tilted her head and squinted. She was trying to make out the name of the caller without scooting closer or leaning towards the table. It took two to three seconds before she managed to clearly read the name of the contact.

**_"FATE"_ **

The man on the picture had an impressive and well-trimmed beard and a black hat with a red band. He seemed to be holding the front brim of the headwear, smirking at the camera while he had his other hand positioned the front of one of the buttons of the red blazer. His features were also fairly attractive in a somewhat rugged way and once Akali confirmed her judgment of the man's appearance, she was struck with curiosity.

Who was this guy?

Akali had yet to remove her gaze from the phone when the call abruptly ended. She hadn't even thought about calling for Evelynn when the call itself was dropped. Instead of another one coming in, a message popped up on the phone's screen. Unable to stop her curiosity from getting the best of her, Akali scooted to the side and inched closer to the piece of tech. By the time her eyes skimmed over the text that had been received, there was already a total of two text messages.

**Fate** : _Dinner out tonight, Evie?_  
_And dessert at my place? Or yours? ;)_

"What the..." Akali's curiosity was burned away by the spark of jealousy that was suddenly inspired by the unexpected messages. More than half of herself was now urging her to take the phone and try to unlock it. She wanted to know what else did this mysterious man send Evelynn.

Had this been going on from the very beginning?

Was Evelynn actually in a secret relationship with someone that's not her?

It took all of her willpower, but Akali succeeded in pulling herself away from the phone. She moved back to her place on the side of the bed, forcing herself to think about something else other than the text messages that were clearly not friendly. Or probably _too friendly_ for her own taste.

Deep concern welling inside of her, Akali turned her gaze towards the bathroom door, especially when she heard the shower stop and the low rustle of a towel probably being wrapped around a certain someone's body. Her hands had stopped drying her hair and was now just dangling between her legs, the small towel on her head idly draped over her hair.

_'Eve would never do that to me.'_ Akali told herself in her thoughts. _'She... She cares about me. She's serious about me. What we have is real.'_

The more Akali attempted to calm her worries, the more she felt her panic rise up within her. She shook her head furiously, not wanting to overthink. Evelynn told her not to do such, but she just couldn't keep her jealousy under absolute control.

Surprisingly, a convincing smile reached her lips when Evelynn exited the bathroom and walked up to her. The gorgeous woman was covered with a mere towel, one that they both knew could easily be tugged away.

The supposedly forced smile on her face was soon replaced with a much sincere one, especially when Evelynn halted in front of her, grasped the towel laid on her head and started drying her brown hair herself. The thought of that Fate guy was pushed to the back of her mind once the diva spoke up and captured her complete attention.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" Evelynn asked Akali, firmly moving the towel around her hair.

"I get to pick?" Akali asked, evidently excited.

"As long as it's not ramen, then yes, you get to pick."

"Aww." Intentionally exaggerating her pout, Akali asked, "Why not ramen?"

"Darling, as much as I want to give you what you want like I always do, Foxy and Bokkie will murder me when they find out that I took you to another ramen restaurant."

" _When_ they find out? Not if?"

"Yes, _when_." Evelynn gave Akali's nose a little pinch before she resumed with her initial task of drying the rapper's hair. "No matter where or what we eat, those two will surely find out if I don't feed you something healthy."

"Fine."

"Now," Evelynn pulled the towel away once she was sure Akali's hair was as dry as she could get it to be. "why don't you think about where we'll eat at downstairs and leave me here to change, hmm?"

"Wait, you don't want me here while you dress up?"

"I don't think you'll be able to think clearly seeing me naked."

Akali's cheeks colored, but a cheeky little grin crossed her face. "You know me that well, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

Another pout appeared on her face when Evelynn gave both of her cheeks a light pinch before pulling her up and on her feet, ushering her to leave the room after. Akali chose to not put up any resistance, successfully sneaking a little kiss on Evelynn's cheek before she dashed out of the bedroom, which made the diva's hand narrowly miss slapping her butt.

Snickering to herself, Akali's smile settled into a faint curve as she went down the stairs two steps at a time. While she thought about what she and Evelynn could eat for lunch, the other half of her mind wandered to the subject she had saved from earlier's unexpected call. The image of the man in Evelynn's cellphone fleeted back in her mind, nearly causing her to stumble at the last step of the staircase.

In the process of retrieving her phone, which she planned on using to search for a suitable place to order food from, in her pocket, Akali thought about the suggestive messages. She's pretty sure Evelynn was reading them right now. Now one particular question remained.

What does Evelynn think of it?

Not knowing if it's something the siren regularly received from men or not, it sure did bother Akali. She trusted Evelynn and knew the woman would never do anything that would hurt her or their relationship with one another.

Developing doubts and fostering jealousy wasn't really the wisest thing to do in that moment. After all, they did have a rather unfortunate incident earlier at the studio. Evelynn almost broke up with her because she had a mini-breakdown thanks to the wave of fear the thought of her parents knowing about her sexuality had brought down on her.

Akali knew Evelynn wanted to end everything not because she didn't want them together, but because it was for her own sake. She was scared about the future. Unprepared when it came to the consequences the diva had told her about from the very beginning. She was honestly thankful she prevented it in time.

"We still need to talk about it though..." Akali murmured to herself, her focus shifting from the yet to be introduced man to hers and Evelynn's relationship.

She and Evelynn had discussed it earlier while waiting for the elevator, but it wasn't as thorough as it should have been. Akali knew that if she and Evelynn were going to take this seriously, then they shouldn't be skipping over these kinds of matters and treating them as if they weren't of importance.

After a couple of taps on the screen of her phone, Akali soon found a relatively near restaurant that served some sushi she knew Evelynn would love as much as she would. She saved the address before she tucked her phone back in her pocket, intending on showing it to Evelynn once the latter finishes clothing herself.

Doing a few half-hearted stretches as she paced around the living and dining area, Akali would sometimes move her neck on either side and along with the movement of arms, while she occasionally rolled her shoulders.

Minutes later, Evelynn finally came down from her room, dressed in a pair of skin-tight jeans, a white off-shoulder sweater and black stilettos. As always, most of her hair was laid over one of her shoulders, mainly her right, which exposed most of her left for all the world to see and admire. This also gave Akali a chance to openly stare at the flawless neck Evelynn purposely put on display.

She sure was lucky to have this breathtaking woman as her girlfriend.

"So, darling," Evelynn started, remaining oblivious of the enthralled gaze Akali gave her. She was too busy brushing a hand through her hair and making sure there were no more knots left in the tresses. "where do you want to eat?"

"I was thinking, since Taric excused us from attending the interview, he probably wouldn't like it if someone saw us elsewhere."

"Mm-hm." Evelynn nodded, ushering her to continue with her point.

"I did a little research and well, I found a sushi place a couple of blocks from here." Akali finally said, wearing a somewhat proud look. "We can order some take-out and if it's okay, we can eat it in your car while we head to the arcade. There's usually heavy traffic around this time, so by the time we get there, Kai and Ahri will probably be either finished with the interview or already on their way there, too."

Evelynn crossed her arms and regarded Akali with an impressed look. "Well, well, well... I admit, darling, I'm amazed."

"Amazed? With what?"

"With how much you've thought everything through."

"Sooo, uh, that's a yes?"

Smiling, Evelynn stepped towards Akali and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's a yes, Rogue."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The car ride to the sushi place wasn't too eventful and they had managed to pick up their order without encountering any kind of hassles that could've delayed their remaining plans for today.

Situated on the front passenger seat with a box of sushi held with one hand and chopsticks with the other, Akali enthusiastically took a piece and popped it in her mouth after dipping it in the sauce that came with their order. She hummed in delight and chewed the food thoughtfully, liking how the taste reminded her of the times when she created her own sushi from her home country.

_**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!** _

Blue eyes drifting away from the road stretched in front of them, Akali's gaze trailed towards the phone resting on the cellphone holder attached to the dashboard of the car. Despite the gadget's screen generally facing Evelynn's direction, Akali still saw the Caller ID before the diva rejected the call with a swift swipe of a finger.

It was the same caller from earlier and it was actually the _third_ time Evelynn rejected the same call ever since they had left the penthouse.

Akali quickly took her gaze away before Evelynn turned to glance at her, asking for another piece of sushi. She waited until they encountered a stoplight before she took one sushi, dipped it and fed it to Evelynn, who smiled at her in thanks.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Yes, Rogue?" Evelynn responded once the food in her mouth was chewed and swallowed, right hand picking up the plastic cup of soda in the cup holder just below the main console of the dashboard.

"Did you ever see yourself having a girlfriend?" She curiously asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"In all honesty?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, no." Evelynn chuckled and lightly shook her head. "For me, another beautiful woman I meet in the celebrity world is just another competition for me to either take down or ignore."

"What about Ahri and Kai'Sa? Or your friends?"

"There are always exceptions, darling. Those you mentioned, they're all part of that."

"What about me?"

Once Evelynn confirmed that she still had at least twenty seconds before the red light turned green, she propped her right elbow on the surface of the compartment between them and leaned towards Akali until her lips successfully planted a kiss on the rapper's left cheek.

"I'm sure that kiss is enough to answer your question."

Momentarily quiet with her face coloring with the familiar pink hue, Akali kept her thoughts to herself as Evelynn shifted the gears of her car and continued their drive. The silence between them lasted for at least half a minute, which left only the faint music coming from the car speakers serve as the only sound in the vehicle.

"It isn't." Came Akali's late and oh so sudden reply.

Evelynn glanced at her direction, asking, "Isn't what?"

"That kiss you gave me. It wasn't enough."

With one curious eyebrow quirked, Evelynn brought the car to a halt, mainly because of the fact that the traffic ahead of them was just what they both anticipated. Based from the vehicles that barely moved front of them, it was clear Evelynn had more than enough time to take her eyes off the road and focus them on her only passenger. Leaning once again on the compartment in between their seats, she eyed Akali with curiosity written on her beautiful face.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Akali?" Evelynn asked, tone sounding light and face maintaining a cool expression.

"Uhh, well... Eve, you've always been known to be a real flirt with guys in the business, but out of all the things you've been involved in, you were never romantically linked with a girl." Akali immediately avoided Evelynn's eyes the moment it tried capturing her gaze. "Not until I came along, I guess."

"What brought this on? Is it because of the incident at the studio?"

"Uhh, not really..."

"Then talk to me, darling. Tell me where all of this is coming from." Evelynn's voice carried a patient tone that reassured Akali that the former would understand whatever matter she wanted to discuss with her, and she was sincerely thankful for it.

"It's just that... _Something_ made me realize this. Before I came into the picture, you were always linked to some hot guy girls always squealed over." Akali sighed, feeling like she was failing to explain her point. "What I'm trying to say here is that because of something I, umm, _saw_ , I guess I can't help but be a bit confused. Why me, Eve?"

"What do you mean why you?"

"Why choose me to be your special exception? I mean, there's a lot of women out there that are much more experienced than me, sexier than me, know more in handling a relationship like ours, and... And... At least with someone else, you wouldn't be treated like some sort of dirty secret their family can't know about."

.....

.....

.....

Akali blinked to herself. What was she doing? Why was she asking Evelynn these questions? Was she trying to dig a grave for their relationship? She could feel a huge emotional part of herself want to slap her. _Hard_.

A soft, contemplative hum.

"Now you're just confusing me." Evelynn lightheartedly said, her face still remaining calm and surprisingly holding hints of wonder. "Weren't you hugging me like there's no tomorrow's a few hours ago? Telling me that you don't want to lose me, only to tell me _now_ that you think I should focus my affections to someone _'better'_? Darling, make up your mind."

"Sorry..." Akali muttered, sounding and feeling absolutely sheepish.

"No, no, don't say sorry. I'm not asking for an apology. What I'm asking for is a reason."

"Reason?"

"A reason why I should take my eyes off of you."

Akali felt her heart practically ram itself against her ribcage, which nearly prompted her to drop the chopsticks and the box of sushi. Her cheeks warmed up like always and her efforts of dodging the captivity of Evelynn's enthralling gaze became more frantic than before.

"You... have to drive?" Akali feebly offered, knowing she was obviously playing dumb and that Evelynn easily saw through it. Anyone probably would.

"You know what I mean."

Bright amber eyes charming her over and over again with its mere gaze, lips curving and wordlessly seducing her heart, Akali felt like she was falling in love with Evelynn all over again. Looking into such unforgettable crystals was like an indirect way of her surrendering her entire self to the siren's will.

And like a fool she was, Akali chose to not resist anymore. She turned her head and met Evelynn's disarming gaze. It was like her heart was a warrior that decided to forfeit its soul to an enchanting demon the moment her azure eyes clashed with those flaming orbs of amber.

She didn't fall in love with Evelynn's beauty.

She fell in love with the emotion in those eyes of hers. The passion, the desire...

The love.

Those striking crystals held nothing but the absolute _truth_. No matter what Evelynn said or did, only those eyes of hers told Akali what the diva truly felt and thought about whatever it was at hand. If she really loved Evelynn, then she wouldn't act like a coward. If there was a problem, it should be dealt with accordingly and not be labeled as something unimportant.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Was Evelynn's immediate answer.

"And can you promise me you'll be honest with your answer to it?"

Even more curious than before about what's been ruffling Akali, Evelynn nodded and said, "I promise."

"Okay..."

A moment of silence.

.....

.....

.....

"Do you know anyone named Fate?"

Evelynn didn't become still in surprise, nor shock, but she did shift on her seat and adjust her hold on the steering wheel of her precious Lamborghini. A knowing smile took over her lips as she lightly sighed and shook her head once.

"How do you know that name in the first place?" The vocalist didn't sound guilty or angry, but she did look like she was already expecting Akali to bring the name up eventually.

"You said you'd answer my question." Akali muttered, slightly pouting.

Evelynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Alright. Yes, I do know someone named Fate."

"Who is he to you?"

Akali almost slapped a hand across her lips when she slipped. She wasn't supposed to know exactly who the guy is, or that he's a guy in the first place. Based on Evelynn's arched eyebrow, Akali knew the diva might have a hunch about how she knew about Fate in the first place.

"An ex-boyfriend."

Akali blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"...Ex-boyfriend?" Akali asked back in a tone that made it clear how shocked she was with the revelation. The shock faded into a horror and immense jealousy though, especially when the text messages crossed her mind yet again. "How come he's still around?"

An amused laugh. "What do you mean, darling?"

"What I mean is, well... Y'know the rumors about the celebrities being linked to you, only to go to missing eventually..." Akali abruptly straightened on her seat. "Is _that_ what's going to happen to me if we don't work out? Am I gonna go missing like them?"

"Now, now, Rogue," Evelynn coolly intervened, snickering as she did. "let's not jump into conclusions just yet. Why don't we take this one step at a time, hmm?"

Slowly, Akali nodded.

"Let's start with the so called _'missing'_ celebrities."

"Okay." Honestly, Akali was a bit anxious in finally discovering the real reason why the men Evelynn was romantically linked with in the past always disappeared after a few weeks or months of them dating.

"They don't exactly go missing. I just force them to make a decision."

"Force them in deciding what?"

"To either quit their career and live an average life, or remain under the spotlight of fame with a ghastly scandal forever staining their reputation." Evelynn then shrugged. "I sometimes give them a choice, but some are not that lucky to have it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me give you an example. Do you know the so called basketball legend that went by the public name _'Dunkmaster Darius'_?"

Akali wracked her brain for the mentioned man, only managing to recall a bunch of snippets of sports news she had overheard couple of years ago from some people in her school. The described basketball player was said to be a _'Basketball God'_ in the sports industry.

"Yeah, I think I know him."

"He and I dated for at least a few weeks and after our second date, I got a tip from a friend about Darius and his intentions towards me. His fellow players had apparently made a bet with him on how long it'll take until he gets to bed me and that they wanted pictures for proof."

"Wait, so he was playing you?" Akali may not completely remember the guy they're talking about, but she sure felt a strong wave of anger wash over her when Evelynn told her that. It really pissed her off someone had the balls to do that to her girlfriend.

"He _tried_ to." Evelynn smugly replied, a smirk fitting for a vixen like her shaping her lips. "I got him drunk and had him accidentally admit in a recorded video that not only was he toying with me, but also that he did drugs and ingested a couple of things that were apparently not legal."

In an owlish manner withtraces of amazement, Akali blinked at Evelynn. "Whoa."

Evelynn's smirk widened as she recalled what she had done. "I threatened to release the video to the public if he didn't quit basketball and lay low from the media. Long story short, it's nearly been three years now ever since he left sports behind and joined the military, therefore _'disappearing'_ from the fame industry."

"If you wanted to, Eve, can you destroy someone's reputation just like that?"

"Not to be arrogant, but yes, darling. With all the connections I have in the industry, I can burn someone down from the business with just one phone call."

"Oh..." Was it weird that Akali wasn't afraid of encountering the same fate as Darius and the other men Evelynn used to date?

"This is probably the part where I tell you that you don't have to worry about that." Evelynn gave Akali a boop on the nose before she briefly focused her attention on driving the car forward. She turned back to Akali once they were back to a jam. "I would _never_ do anything like that to you."

"Even if we break up?"

"And who says we're going to break up?"

Akali stilled and resisted the shudder that threatened to rock her entire body. Evelynn had reached across from her seat and was teasingly caressing her inner thighs above her jeans. When the diva took notice of her suppressed reaction, the smirk on her face became a mischievous grin.

"I'm greedy, Akali. I know I don't deserve someone like you, especially with everything I've done to my past lovers, but I don't care. I still want you to be mine."

"E-Eve..." Akali bit her lower lip when Evelynn leaned towards her and kissed along her cheek and jaw. She felt Evelynn grasp her thigh in a firm clutch, fingernails scraping against the denim.

"I don't want you to moan anyone's name but mine, alright?"

Akali nodded, self-consciously glancing at the tinted windows of the car. She knew her face was back to its reddened state and Evelynn had an unobscured view of it. "Yes, Eve."

"And these legs of yours," Evelynn inched her hand closer until her fingers were playing with the zipper. Akali nearly twitched, despite the fact that her fly was still closed. "you spread them for no one else but me."

A tad bit shakily, Akali nodded again. "I promise."

In a flash, Evelynn retracted her hand and returned to the task of driving. The traffic flow was moving now and enabled them to reach the arcade that's about to be reopened. They were at least a couple of minutes away from their destination when Akali managed to find her voice and vocabulary again.

"About that Fate guy..."

"Oh, right." Evelynn gave her a little smile as she said, "Like I told you, he was my ex-boyfriend, but he was also my co-actor slash dance instructor in the movie I told you about."

"He was?"

"We dated for five months until he and I went our separate ways."

"Why did you two break up anyway?"

Evelynn shrugged. "He hated the lack of privacy fame brought to him and preferred traveling around the world rather than settling at one place longer than a month."

"You didn't resort to doing what you usually do?"

"I didn't have to. He chose to disappear after he and I broke up, so it saved me the hassle."

"Oh."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"You saw the text messages, didn't you?"

Akali literally jumped om her seat and ended up hitting her head on the roof of the car, which caused an audible _thud!_ to sound from the impact and Evelynn to snicker in amusement.

"Wait, you knew?"

"It doesn't take a genius to piece two and two together, Rogue."

Out of embarrassment in being caught, Akali's cheeks flushed visibly. "I didn't... I didn't mean to peek at your messages. He called you and I got curious. I didn't answer it though! I just saw the texts on the lock screen when he sent it after dropping the call."

Chuckling, Evelynn removed her cellphone from the holder and handed it to Akali, briefly pressing her thumb against the scanner once the screen lit up. She wanted her to see her message thread with Fate. Hiding such was certainly not in her agenda.

Although, before she could completely place the pad of her thumb on the scanner, Akali abruptly pulled the phone away and out of her reach once it left her grasp, especially when the rapper spotted the lock screen wallpaper.

"Wait, is that... Is that a picture of me sleeping on your lap?" Akali asked, now blushing for a different reason. "Was this your lock screen from the very start?"

"Of course not." Evelynn smoothly replied. "That picture has been sitting in my gallery for three months now. I've only set it as my lock screen when you and I became official."

"What about your home screen?"

Evelynn hummed and reached towards the phone, taking only a second to unlock the phone with her fingerprint. The second she retracted her hand and completely unveiled her main wallpaper to the current holder of her phone, the freestyler had to stop herself from squeaking in shock and even more embarrassment.

It was the picture she sent Evelynn when the latter was away for the Academy Awards. Back naked, lips carved into a smirk and skin proudly bearing the signature of a human goddess, it was certainly not the first thing Akali expected to be Evelynn's phone wallpaper.

"So far," Evelynn started, voice laced with amusement. "that's my favorite pic of you."

Face still red, Akali turned to directly look at Evelynn as she said, "This isn't fair."

"Oh?" Evelynn was now fully entertained. "How so?"

"I want one like this, _Evelynn version_."

"Evelynn version?" Truly, Evelynn wanted to laugh at how _'demanding'_ Akali seemed to be and the way she described what she wanted in that moment.

"I want to sign your back, too."

"You seem determined."

"I am."

"Alright then," In the midst of their conversation, Akali failed to notice until in that moment that Evelynn had taken them to a parking lot located just beside the arcade that had yet to be opened. This gave Evelynn the opportunity to face her again, the smirk that always teased her present on those beautiful lips. "let's make a deal."

"What deal?"

"We'll play three games in the arcade. You and I get to choose one game each, and to make things fair, the third one will be something we both agree on."

"Best two out of three?"

Evelynn nodded. "Best two out of three."

"What's the prize?"

"Well, if you win, you get to sign my back like how I signed yours and you get to take a picture of it however you want."

Akali wanted to beam at Evelynn the second she heard her possible prize, but she narrowed her eyes at the diva out of suspicion when the latter wore a casual, and somewhat smug, smile. "And what happens if you win?"

The flirtatious smile that played on Evelynn's lips sent a sudden rush through Akali, that indescribable feeling shooting up and straight into her heart, which then pounded like a drum within her chest. That effect Evelynn always had on her never faltered even in the slightest bit.

"I haven't made an absolute decision yet, so we'll see."

Akali's eyes trailed down until it landed on the hand outstretched in front of her. She knew that the safer bet here was that she should know what she's getting herself into, but she knew Evelynn. She trusted the diva enough and knew she would never do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"Okay," Shaking the offered hand, Akali nodded and put on a confident smile. "it's a deal."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The newly reopened _GOGO Arcade_ was filled with a whole lot of people, which signified that the reopening was a complete success. Maybe it was because of the new and improved video games scattered around the place, or maybe it was the fact that a bunch of celebrities came to the event itself. It honestly didn't even feel like a simple arcade being reopened. It was too grand for anyone's taste truthfully speaking.

At one side of the arcade where an open space can be found, Ahri can be found being accompanied by Sona and two other women. All four of them were wearing colorful, arcade-inspired attires, which momentarily made Akali wonder where the K/DA leader even got her outfit in the first place.

Akali understood why some of the people were asking to take pictures with Ahri and Sona since they're both well-known celebrities, but she was a bit unsure about the woman with dual toy pistols, which the rapper assumed must be used for one of the gaming consoles set up nearby. The mentioned woman's appearance was familiar and Akali eventually identified her when she remembered the cover of one of the magazines Evelynn usually read.

She was the CEO of _Fortune Industries_ and was the one responsible for the extravagant reopening of the arcade. Even though Akali was already famous, it still gave her a wave of surprise every single time she encountered someone with a high status and reputation in society. Famous or not though, when Ahri introduced them to Sarah Fortune earlier, the latter was pretty nice towards them.

Which now leaves one more question to be answered.

Who was the one wielding what looks to be a toy sword?

Head shaking and mind refocusing on another matter, Akali spun around and continued her walk throughout the establishment. She had been separated from Evelynn when Kai'Sa decided to _'steal'_ the diva away from her and drag the said woman somewhere in the arcade, which left her to roam around the arcade alone.

The people she walked past didn't recognize her or pay much attention to her and she was thankful. The presence of Ahri and the females with her were apparently enough to attract most of the eyes of the arcade-goers.

Half-focused on one of the racing games, Akali failed on noticing a hand that abruptly yanked her into one of the photo booths. She quietly grunted when she lost her footing and ended up falling in the arms of the perpetrator of the act. Akali hadn't even thought about what to say to whoever it was that grabbed her when the said person spoke up.

"Li!"

After freezing for at least a full second due to the feeling of familiarity she was overcome with, Akali hurriedly got back on her two stable feet before turning to finally face who it was. Much to her surprise, her eyes ended up staring into a pair of sapphires that was too familiar for her to fail in identifying.

"Lia?"

Irelia smiled a bit sheepishly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Wait, wait, wait, what the heck are _you_ doing here?"

"Remember when I told you about Riven and how her gamer friend bought this arcade?"

"Yeah."

Irelia slung an arm over Akali's shoulder before pushing the thick curtain aside and peeking back out on the main area of the arcade. The rapper's cousin pointed towards Ahri and her friends, specifically at the one with white hair and green streaks.

"See that one?"

Akali glanced at Irelia before eyeing the four women. "Which one?"

"The one with the green hair wax!"

"Okay, okay, I see her." Akali raised a hand at Irelia, wordlessly telling her to calm down. "What about her?"

" _That's_ Riven."

"Oh." Akali glanced at her cousin again, waiting for a bit more elaboration. When none came, she chose to turn her head halfway and look at Irelia's face. "And?"

"And the girl with her, the one with toy guns, is her gamer friend."

Returning her gaze back to the described females, Akali took a moment to observe the interaction between Riven and Sarah. The pair seemed to be really close with each other and looked like they were having lots of fun just by joking with one another. If Akali were to be personally asked, the duo looked cute together.

_'...Oh.'_ Akali thought in realization. _'So Lia's jealous, huh?'_

"Hey, Lia?"

"Yeah?" Irelia responded back absent-mindedly, still eyeing Riven and her friend. Unconsciously, she murmured, "That girl looks much more blessed than me in the chest department."

Akali blinked at her cousin, eyes glancing in between Irelia and Sarah's bust before shaking her head and refocusing on the current matter. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Me?" Oh, the denial rang loud and clear in her cousin's voice. "'Course not!"

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I was just taken by surprise. I mean, I thought that Riven invited me here so she and I could spend some personal one on one." Irelia then frowned. "But I guess this is a bit unavoidable. She did say it's been a long time ever since she had seen her friends."

"Y'know, Lia," Akali started, nodding her head towards Riven's direction. "whining and hiding in a photo booth isn't gonna get you anywhere."

"Then what do you suggest I do? This is the first time me and Riven are meeting face to face and I'm feeling really nervous just by thinking about it."

Half-heartedly rolling her eyes at her cousin's excuses, Akali exited the booth and tugged her cousin with her. She went behind her and started nudging her towards one particular direction. The almost quiet friction that originated from the heels Irelia dug into the carpeted floor were deafened by the loud sounds of the video games surrounding them, but Akali sure can feel the resistance of her cousin with each push she gave.

"Just go and talk to her." Akali grunted quietly, refusing on giving up on her cousin. "It won't kill you, y'know!"

"Akali!" Irelia half-snarled, trying to stop the much smaller female from closing the distance between her and Riven. "I'm not ready!"

"Not ready? It's not like you're going to sleep with her!" Akali groaned out, now pushing Irelia with her shoulder. "You're just going to talk, Lia! _Talk_!"

"But...-!"

"Should I come back later?"

The comical pair stopped and turned both of their attention to whoever it was that abruptly spoke up. Both women found themselves being regarded with an entertained gaze by none other than Evelynn, while behind the mentioned diva was Kai'Sa, who was using a straw to take a long sip from the large cup of smoothie she had in hand.

Kai'Sa pulled her lips away from the straw with a content exhale, flashing a little grin. "I'm here to return Eve to you."

"Return me?" Evelynn queried suddenly, shifting her footing and raising an eyebrow at the dancer.

"Yep."

Shaking her head, Evelynn chose to do a quick introduction between Kai'Sa and Irelia since Akali seemed to be still focused at the strawberry lollipop she had in hand and was toying with a moment ago with her lips. Using said candy, she gestured between the choreographer and her girlfriend's cousin.

"Kai'Sa, this is Irelia. She's Akali's cousin. Irelia, this is Kai'Sa, K/DA's lead dancer."

"Uhh, hi."

"Hey."

"Now that introductions are done," Evelynn grabbed one of Akali's wrists and waved her lollipop good-bye at the other two. "Rogue and I still have some games to play."

Akali hadn't even gotten the chance to further push Irelia or bid any of the pair a proper goodbye, for Evelynn had already yanked her away. By the time she recovered from the little stumble she did, Evelynn already had her left arm hooked around the rapper's right. Akali would probably be lying if she said she didn't enjoy feeling the side of Evelynn's soft chest pressing against her arm.

The red lollipop would either disappear inside the siren's mouth or would roll over her slightly puckered lips that looked oh so kissable. Akali couldn't help but wish she was the candy itself.

"Alright, darling," Evelynn started, pulling the lollipop out of her lips with an audible pop. "which game would you like to do first?"

"Oh, uh," Akali forced herself to focus on something else rather than Evelynn's lips, eyes darting everywhere for a couple of seconds before settling on some of the racing games. She instantly recalled how she always set the highest scores in this type of game back in her hometown's local arcade. "how 'bout racing?"

Maybe she wasn't thinking, or maybe she was just too distracted with Evelynn's compelling smile to notice what was wrong with her suggestion. Either way though, Akali was unaware of the fact that she chose the wrong game to start their competition.

With a confident smirk and mischievous gleam in those ambers, Evelynn responded back with, "Good choice."

Conveniently, there were two machines open for them to occupy. While Evelynn settled on the one at the far end, Akali situated herself on the one just beside the diva's. Evelynn swiped their gaming card in the two scanners before depositing it back in her pocket, winking at Akali when the freestyler tried stealing a little glance.

The moment Akali received that wink, her cheeks were brushed with a pink color and realization struck her so hard that she nearly banged her head at the steering wheel in front of her.

_'Of all things to choose, Akali! You chose to race against...-'_ She gulped and slowly turned her head to Evelynn, who gave her a flying kiss before storing her lollipop in her mouth and focusing on picking a car she'll be using for the game. _'...Evelynn.'_

It was at that moment she realized...

She fucked up.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

**"YOU WIN!"**

**"YOU LOSE!"**

A couple of impressed spectators behind them applauded and murmured amongst themselves about how Evelynn had crushed Akali in their one on one race. It was a lap race and throughout the entire game, Akali was left to eat Evelynn's dust as the vocalist sped past her and easily drove through the virtual roads as if it was as simple as starting an actual car.

Akali stared at the screen of her race machine with absolute disbelief, the silver-colored words _'2ND PLACE'_ flashing at her over and over again as if it was solely there to mock. Beside her, Evelynn was relishing the small applause she was receiving from the small crowd that had gathered, while the gold-hued _'1ST PLACE'_ title occupied her machine's monitor.

In a slow fashion, Akali moved her gaze until it landed on her girlfriend, who met her stare with a smug smile on her lips and the lollipop being twirled between her thumb and index finger.

"That's one point for me, Rogue." Evelynn cooed, the smile on her face causing Akali's competitive side to roar for another round.

A determined gleam was obvious in the rapper's gaze as she and Evelynn stood up and left the racing games vacant and free to be used by someone else. Evelynn hummed as she watched Akali look around the arcade as if the games around her would jump at her any moment.

"Okay, this deal of ours is best two out of three, so yeah, you won the _first_ round." Akali huffed, stopping their walk when she turned to face the diva. "And yes, Eve, I know it was super stupid on my part for choosing racing in the first place."

Evelynn chuckled. "I was actually surprised that you chose racing rather than the others."

"I literally gave you a free win." Akali muttered, rubbing a hand over her face out of frustration.

Despite being in the lead and knowing this practically gave her the victory already, Evelynn decided to pick a game she assumed Akali had more experience in. Wrapping an arm around Akali's waist, she turned them around before she used her little candy to point at one of the shooting games at the side.

"To at least give this little deal of ours some thrill,"

"Hey!" Akali reacted, pouting at the tease.

"how about that one?"

Eyes darting towards the direction where the siren was pointing at, Akali found herself looking at a multiplayer gun game that went by the name _'Time Crisis II'_. She recognized it as one of the classic arcade games that she used to play with her friends almost every other day after class during her high school years. What was being given to her was surely a _golden_ opportunity.

Refocusing her gaze back to Evelynn, Akali narrowed her eyes out of skepticism. "What's in it for you?"

Evelynn tittered. "I already told you, didnt I? I want this game of ours to have a bit of excitement and maybe make it last another hour or so."

"Y'know, you're acting like you could beat me at any game in the arcade."

"Oh, darling," Evelynn gave Akali's hip a light squeeze. "it's much better to show you rather than tell you."

As soon as she said this, Evelynn gave her a little wink before she proceeded towards the shooting game, purposely swaying her hips to give her beloved rapper a tease. Akali couldn't stop her right eye from twitching, while her cheeks once again colored and became warmer than usual.

"Hmph!" Akali huffed and put on a strongly determined look, eyes zeroing in on the vacant space beside Evelynn. The blue pistol was taken out of its slot and handed to her by none other than her girlfriend, who was already waiting for her to shoot the _'START'_ option on her own screen. She accepted the item and pulled the trigger the moment she had the gun in her hand pointed forward.

"Ooh, scary." Evelynn cooed, clearly taking notice of Akali's _'no shit'_ expression. "Is it my turn to regret my choice?"

With a small confident and smug grin, Akali said, "Yep."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

It took at least an hour before the celebrity couple finally finished the shooting game. By the time they completed the entire storyline, they had garnered yet another small audience. The two of them had beaten the game without re-swiping their card and they both still had one virtual life to spare.

Evelynn flicked the stick of the lollipop towards the trash bin at the side as she and Akali waited for their scores to be tallied completely. Throughout the whole duration, Evelynn kept teasing Akali about how cute she looked with her tongue sticking out at one corner of her lips while she fired at the screen. What the diva found absolutely entertaining here was that Akali only responded with a few flustered _"Shut up!"_ and some quiet grunts here and there.

The speakers of the game boomed the second it called for their attention with a sound of a gun being shot, the total score of each player being presented on the screen, and much to a certain person's delight...

"Yes! I won!" Akali pumped her fists and stomped her feet on the floor over and over again in celebration of her victory against Evelynn, who was looking between their high scores and Akali herself.

"By at least _ten points_." Evelynn nearly snorted, finding Akali's energetic victory dance extremely amusing.

"Still!" Akali danced in front of Evelynn, not really paying much attention to the people around them. "Ha! I still won! That means I still have a chance of winning this thing!"

Evelynn playfully rolled her eyes before shaking her head and grabbing Akali by the shoulder, dragging her away from the people and leading her to a different area in the arcade. One where they had less chances of being recognized thanks to Akali's hyperactive celebration.

"If I knew you'd suddenly a grow a big head with one victory, I probably wouldn't have let you win."

Akali scoffed. "You _let_ me win? Oh please, Eve. I won that one fair and square."

"Even if you did, you and I were merely ten points apart."

"But I _still_ won and you _lost_."

Evelynn wore a surprised yet amused smile as she crossed her arms and inspected Akali with a lighthearted disbelieving look. She anticipated the possibility of bragging here and there, but she surely did not expect Akali to act like she had crushed her throughout the entire deal.

"Wow..." Evelynn breathed out, shaking her head at Akali, who still had a noticeable bounce on her step. "You won one time and suddenly you're a little ass, aren't you?"

"Well," Akali turned around and wiggled her butt at Evelynn. " _this_ little ass just beat you, didn't it?

Evelynn honestly didn't know how to react to that particular gesture. She had mixed feelings about it, so she was a bit unsure on what to say or do in return. One thing's for sure though, a flicker of arousal was one of those described feelings.

"Alright,"

Akali grinned to herself when she dodged Evelynn's hand, which made a motion of giving the butt she was wagging a firm slap. She met the mischievous gaze of the siren and immediately knew that the singer's competitive side had just come out to finally play.

"how about we decide on our next game, so we can see who the real victor is, hmm?"

"Eager to lose, Eve?" Akali quipped, feeling all too smug and completely forgetting about her blunder earlier.

"Eager to _win_ would be more accurate."

A couple of minutes of walking around and debating on what game they'll be playing, the duo ended up mutually choosing a simple and yet another classic game. It was designed with glowing neon colors and futuristic patterns, but it was coin-operated, unlike the other advanced games, and was still the same game everyone knew about.

Air hockey.

Once the timer was set to five minutes and the only thing being waited on was for the first slide of the glowing white puck, Akali was already at one side of the table, grasping the blue striker and already prepared to begin. At the other side, Evelynn had finished putting the sufficient count of coins in the slot. She took the red striker and the puck, which she tried offering to Akali.

"Hey, since you lost the previous round, I guess it's only fair for you to get the first hit." Akali said with a little laugh, declining the generous offer of her girlfriend with a wave of a hand. Apparently, she was feeling over-confident that Evelynn needs the _'headstart'_ more than her.

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow as she slowly placed the puck on the table. "You really think you're going to win?"

"I know I'm going to...-"

**_TICK!_ **

**_CHING!_ **

Akali's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets the second the puck sped past her unmoving striker, sliding easily into the thin slot of the goal on her side of the table. The scoreboard attached to the side of table changed, showing that she still had zero points while her smirking competitor now had one. The timer was ticking now and the puck was just waiting for her to take it from its compartment underneath.

"The one with the highest score at the end of the game wins." Evelynn said with an innocent smile, one that Akali didn't trust even for a second.

"Now that's just playing dirty!" Akali whined, grabbing the puck and placing it back on the table. She struck it with a loud _TICK!_ and the circular piece was sent rushing towards Evelynn, who snickered teasingly as the puck clashed against her own striker and was shoved back towards Akali.

"That's what happens when you underestimate your opponent." Evelynn told her in a coo-like manner, swiftly deflecting the puck again once Akali struck it back with a snarl.

"Hmph! Fine. I'll give that point to you. After all, you're gonna need it."

"Out of all people, darling," Evelynn started, amusement evident in her tone as she blocked the puck with ease. "I never pegged you to be a trash-talker."

"You're playing with someone who rap battles," A smug grin played on Akali's lips as she continued with, "I _roast_ people for a living."

"Well, it looks like it's going to be your turn to be burned."

Few minutes later, Akali had nine points to brag about, while Evelynn had eight. It was a close fight and the plastic puck between them was being passed back and forth with intensity and ferocity like no other. At least, that's what Akali was showing. As for Evelynn, the latter was calmly yet swiftly striking the disc back whenever it slid towards her, while she allowed a mischievous smirk to shape her lips.

**_TICK!_ **

**_CHING!_ **

"Well, well, well..." Evelynn nearly morphed her smirk into a grin once she scored another point and brought the two of them in a tie. "It looks like the next point settles the winner."

"Great," Akali wore a cocky smile as she said, "prepare to have your back signed."

"Actually, _you_ better prepare yourself. I have the perfect idea in mind for you."

"Yeah? Well, that idea of yours will have to wait, cuz I'm the one who's gonna win."

"We'll see, Rogue. We'll see."

They still had sixteen seconds by the time Akali retrieved the puck from the compartment and struck it towards Evelynn, which was unsurprisingly sent back to her. Once again, the back and forth process of the game returned and neither of them refused to let the other score. Even when it came down to the point that the timer had reached zero and that the machine declared it was a tie, none of the two stopped their efforts in blocking the disc.

A minute or two passed, but there was still no clear victor. Obviously, both women wanted to emerge victorious out of the entire deal. Despite the two parties not at all showing any traces of giving up the deciding point, Akali knew she had to change tactics if ever she wanted to get past Evelynn's defenses and put the game to an end in her favor.

.....

.....

.....

Acting as if an idea in a form of a lightbulb popped up above her head in a cartoon-like fashion, Akali managed to conjure up a plan in her head. It wasn't really the most appropriate of all things, but it had a great chance in throwing Evelynn off from her focus. The only trouble here was that Akali needed to keep her own focus on the game, while she puts her plan into motion at the same time.

It was a gamble and Akali may not be the betting type, but it sure was worth the shot.

"Hey, Eve."

Evelynn, whose eyes were fixated on the table and the puck they were passing between one another, lifted her gaze and trained it on Akali once she sent the disc practically flying towards the mentioned rapper. Fortunately for Akali, she succeeded on blocking the puck and was able to send it bouncing to the side, which brought her enough time to execute her plan.

Bringing two of her fingers, which were in a V-shaped form, up and in front of her lips, she winked at Evelynn and did a licking motion with her tongue. She didn't know of she looked like a sexy temptress or a weird pervert, but one thing's for sure, it _distracted_ Evelynn!

The moment Evelynn stared back at her with wide eyes, mainly shocked by the uncharacteristically lewd gesture, Akali stretched across the table and struck the puck with lightning speed. Just like what she hoped for, Evelynn was too out of focus to be able to react quickly like the usual.

The diva missed hitting the disc just by a quarter of an inch.

The table might not have registered it as a score and the scoring sound didn't really boom out of the speakers like earlier, but the satisfying rattle of the puck the second it slid into the goal was enough for Akali to let go of her striker and pump both of her fists in the air.

"Suck it!" Akali shouted out without much thought, too carried away with her win as she performed yet another victory dance somewhat similar from the one earlier. "Ha! I freaking won!"

Oblivious of the approaching woman, Akali bounced around and clapped her hands and continued pumping her fists in celebration, while she repeated over and over again that she was the winner and that she had beaten her girlfriend in their competition.

Her little dance was interrupted when she took a step back and she ended up bumping into someone. With an idle grin on her face, Akali turned around and apologized to whoever it was, only for her said grin to falter at the sight of Evelynn and the unreadable expression on the latter's face.

The vocalist regarded her with a look she considered too light to be deemed angry, but too dark to be innocent. Also, the way Evelynn would tilt her head to the right ever so slowly as if she was a predator contemplating on how she'll maul the prey before her. A slightly but evidently nervous smile replaced the giddy grin she wore earlier and when she tried taking a step back, her back harmlessly collided with the hockey table, which wordlessly told her Evelynn had her completely cornered.

"Uhh, hi." Akali greeted, sounding a little uneasy.

Evelynn tilted her head to the left this time, those amber orbs she owned accentuated with an emotion that sent Akali's heart racing. With just that mere gaze of the siren, the freestyler honestly felt like she was being engulfed by the embrace of desire.

"Are you really that desperate in winning, hmm?" Evelynn asked in a low volume as if the question was something that shouldn't be heard or uttered. "Even going as far as what you did earlier?"

Akali placed both of her hands on the edges of the hockey table, feeling Evelynn play with one of the belt loops at the front of her jeans. It was dangerously close to the zipper of her pants, so she had to exert more than just a handful of effort to stop herself from jerking at the touch.

"H-Hey, I won...-"

"Fair and square? Oh, I saw, Rogue." Evelynn interrupted in a murmur, hooking a finger at the belt loop and giving it a firm tug. "I saw how _fair_ you got that last point."

Immediately, Akali averted her eyes from Evelynn's, knowing fully well that she played a dirty trick that was fortunately effective in her favor. She gave an uneasy laugh as she scratched the back of her head, somewhat hoping Evelynn wouldn't come closer to her than she already was. Although, she could never really deny the fact that she wanted nothing more but to be close to the most beautiful woman in her eyes.

"Are you... angry?" Again, Akali released a little laugh. "Wow, Eve. Never thought you were the sore loser type."

"Even now, the little mouse is still trying to scare the hungry cat away."

Akali gulped quietly. How fast the shift of the interactions between them never failed to baffle her. She didn't really have the time to ponder much about that detail in that moment, but she did manage to return Evelynn's gaze without turning completely red.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Evelynn smirked, loving the challenge Akali's feisty side posed for her. "I think it's time for the cat to show the mouse how it plays with its food."

The rapper sucked in a breath once Evelynn unhooked her finger from her belt loop and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her away from the hockey table and somewhere else in the arcade. With so many people in the establishment, Akali somehow doubted the possibility of Evelynn finding a place that offered privacy. Heck, even the restrooms had a fairly long line.

Clearly though, Akali underestimated Evelynn.

A soft grunt escaped her when she was abruptly pushed into the same photo booth she was in with her cousin earlier, but this time, she had her back against one of the walls of the small space they're in, while Evelynn joined her inside and pulled the curtain close behind her.

Evelynn sat down on the cushioned seat and didn't even bother saying anything but a husky _"Come here.",_ pulling Akali onto her lap and sealing her lips with her own before a single syllable could seep out of them.

Akali took quick breaths between the immensely brief intervals of the kiss Evelynn had initiated. She had no complaints though. While one of her hands was clasped at the back of the diva's head, a gesture the singer had done onto her ever since the make-out began, her other hand was gliding over Evelynn's exposed shoulder.

The soft skin her fingertips had the pleasure of gliding over was amazing and made Akali wish there were no clothes to separate them in that heated moment. What they were doing was already a huge risk, but neither of them seemed to care.

All they could think about was how they wanted more of what they were getting. The need for more sexual gratification was growing and Akali honestly wanted to tear Evelynn's sweater away from her, but when she tried to pull it down to at least expose the siren's chest, her actions were stopped and the kiss came to a short halt.

"Not here, darling." Evelynn whispered with a knowing smile, breathing somewhat uneven. "Knowing you? Akali, let's be honest with ourselves. You won't be able to keep quiet even if your life depended on it. At least, not when _I'm_ the one eating you out."

Akali grunted and snarled quietly, gripping a handful of Evelynn's hair and firmly clutching a vulnerable shoulder of the beauty, who then chuckled and shook her head before leaning back in and resuming their make-out.

Despite being turned down in some way, Akali knew Evelynn had a point and that she would have to settle with the passionate make-out and the act of groping her lover above those pesky clothes.

Akali won the deal, didn't she?

She'll make sure the reward for the victory she obtained will be utilized to the fullest later on.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey there! How's everybody? Good? Great? I sure hope so! :D
> 
> Sorry for taking so long with the update. I've been busy with a bunch of issues here, so I barely had any time or motivation in typing the next chapter. But hey, hopefully, the next one doesn't take me too long in completing. ^^
> 
> By the way, I'm just gonna say this now for the sake of my future plans for this story. To prevent any more possibilities of offending any of my readers, any jokes, mentions or anything in my story that concerns mental disabilities or sexual orientations, all of those are NOT there to offend anyone. It can either be used for the sake of the plot or for just the term itself.
> 
> I myself have relatives who have mental disabilities. My older brother has mild autism, he and my youngest sister also have ADHD and I have an uncle who has full-blown autism. So, as you can see, I do not wish to offend those who might think I have anything against autism and people who have mental disabilities.
> 
> Anyway, that's all, my peeps! Till my next update! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**ACT 21**

The usual quiet atmosphere of penthouse of K/DA was absent and was replaced with a much livelier one thanks to the guests Ahri offered in hosting for dinner tonight. The evening meal had just finished and Akali and Evelynn volunteered to clean up the table, while Kai'Sa and Ahri led their visitors to the living room.

Ahri's high school friends, which were Sona, Sarah and Riven, accepted the K/DA leader's invitation for the evening to also spend more time on catching up with one another. Mainly with their retired military friend, which was coincidentally the same girl Irelia was getting all flustered about. Times like this were the reason why Akali did believe in the world being smaller than most would think.

When the day finally came to an end and their guests left, Akali knew it was time for the collection of her reward. One that she acquired through the deal she had bravely made with the she-devil herself. She may have played the last game a bit unfairly, especially with what she did just to distract Evelynn, but it did grant her the win.

Although, it also gave her a certain punishment that had yet to be told what exactly it was.

Was it really unfair that, despite her being the victor, she'll be facing some sort of punishment from her girlfriend? Maybe.

Would she enjoy whatever punishment Evelynn had in mind for her? Most  _definitely_.

Late in the evening and roughly around eleven o'clock, Akali read through her mails and messages to see if there was something important while she waited for Evelynn to finish her bath. She got a text from Irelia, which told her a vague summary of what went down between her and Riven throughout their time at the arcade. After shooting a quick reply to her cousin, the next message she ended up finding and reading was from her mother, who was asking her to visit them back home.

It wasn't really a surprise that her mom would ask her of such. After all, it's been more than a year ever since she left home, joined K/DA and went on tour. She sent a message that told her parents that she'll try to visit before the end of the month before she locked her phone and placed it beside Evelynn's on the bedside table.

As much as a part of her mind was prompting her to panic at the thought of going back to her homeland, Akali refused to let herself be fazed with such a negative thought. Currently, she was focused on the activities she and Evelynn have in store for one another.

Initially, she intended on bathing together with Evelynn again, but Ahri told her to take a shower while the diva helped Kai'Sa with the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Apparently, Ahri was already anticipating the obvious possibility of her asking Evelynn if they could shower together.

Regardless of openly calling Ahri a huge  _'cockblock',_ the blonde merely stuck her tongue out and told Akali to be considerate of hers and Kai'Sa's sanity. When she tried asking Evelynn for some back-up, the latter merely avoided her gaze and started small talking with Kai'Sa while they handled the dishes.

**_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ **

Akali's thoughts were interrupted the second her phone began vibrating. She swiped the gadget from the bedside and answered the call that came in, which turned out to be her cousin. It looks like Irelia was too impatient to wait for tomorrow to tell her everything about what happened at the arcade between her and Riven.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow, Lia?" Was the first thing Akali said to her cousin once the call was answered and her phone's speaker touched her right ear.

"Honestly? No, I couldn't."

Surprisingly, Irelia sounded absolutely depressed. She expected excitement and a much eager tone when it came to this moment, so Akali was genuinely confused. She was just about to ask for the reason behind her cousin's saddened state when Evelynn exited the bathroom, which distracted her for a moment.

Who wouldn't be thrown out of focus at the sight of an amber-eyed goddess walking up to her in nothing but a short fluffy robe that did no justice in hiding such a tempting cleavage? And don't even get her started with those long legs...

Akali blinked and immediately tried returning her attention to her cousin once Evelynn chuckled at the face she made and gave her forehead a kiss before making her way to the closet to retrieve a sleepwear. When the diva was finally out of sight again, all of her attention returned to the person on the other line of the call.

"Hey, Lia, you sound really down right now. Something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Ugh... I don't really know where to start." Irelia muttered, sighing rather heavily. "I shouldn't be acting like this right now, especially since I just came face to face with Riven a couple of hours ago, but I just..."

"Just...?"

"...I just can't believe what she told me. Or at least accept what she said."

Confusion was practically written all over the rapper's face. "Accept what?"

"..."

"Lia?"

"..."

"Irelia, still there?"

"...She has a boyfriend."

For a moment, Akali blinked a couple of times as her brain worked and processed the given information concerning her cousin's longtime friend slash crush. Sympathy filled the freestyler soon after, a flash of the memory of Evelynn's rejection at the nightclub fleeting briefly across her head.

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Irelia sighed heavily for the second time. "It's really... It's really bothering me."

"Lia..."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't be feeling like this. I mean, I'm just her friend and I shouldn't be letting something stupid like this bug me." Her cousin huffed as she continued with, "But I can't help it. When she showed a picture of him with her, I felt like I wanted to grab her phone and throw it to the other side of the arcade earlier. They looked so cute together and it was  _really_  irritating."

"Irelia."

"What?"

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question, and somewhat surprisingly...

"...I am."

...Irelia didn't deny it.

"Is it, uhh..."

Akali trailed off with her words when a pair of arms suddenly wound around her from behind and pulled her in. She was a bit surprised with not only the gesture, but also the fact that she didn't even notice Evelynn come out of the closet and approach her or the shift of the bed itself when said woman joined her on it. She felt her lover place a kiss on the side of her neck before a whisper reached her free left ear.

"Don't mind me." Evelynn softly murmured in Akali's ear before nuzzling her face against the back of her shoulder.

Clearing her throat and doing what the diva told her to do, Akali exerted a fair amount of effort in ignoring the clinging goddess as much as she could. She once again focused her attention to the person on the other side of the call.

"Is it serious?" Akali managed to ask in a steady voice, relieved that Irelia didn't seem to be suspicious of what was going on from her own end.

"I don't know, and I didn't really ask." Irelia now sounded annoyed with herself. "All of this is honestly too confusing for me to handle."

"Maybe sleeping some of that stress off could help."

Sighing, Irelia agreed with Akali's suggestion. "Yeah, probably. Sorry for calling, Li. You were probably busy with Evelynn or something."

Much to Akali's control, her cheeks warmed up and donned a light shade of red. "H-Hey! I'm not always with Eve, y'know."

Beside her, the mentioned woman eyed her with interest and a quirked eyebrow, while Irelia gave a scoff-like laugh that made it clear that she didn't believe Akali's claim. Despite feeling the gaze of her girlfriend on her, Akali made sure to use a ton of effort in resisting the urge to turn to Evelynn.

"Right. Like I'd believe that, Li. You live under the same roof. There's no doubt that there's  _something_ happening between you two."

"Lia!"

"Oyasumi, Li-chan." Irelia bid in a sing-song but rather flat-toned manner before ending the call with a simple tap.

As soon as the call ended, Akali placed her phone beside Evelynn's on the bedside table before she sighed, leaned back and laid against the chest of the other female, who had no trouble in accommodating her with an idle embrace.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Evelynn asked Akali, hands running upward over her arms before gathering all of her unruly hair in one grasp. "You seem a bit stressed."

"Nah, it's just something about Irelia."

"What about her?"

"Her crush has a boyfriend."

"Ah." Evelynn stopped playing with Akali's hair and chose to just rest her chin on the rapper's shoulder and encircle her arms around her midriff. "I guess this is the part where I should feel absolutely lucky."

"Lucky? How?"

"Well, first of all,  _my_  crush is in my arms right now." As Evelynn said this, she gave Akali's temple a little kiss. "And the best thing here is that she's already my girlfriend."

"Uhh, Eve?" Akali shifted until she was looking right at the diva. "I don't think that's how it works."

"Whatever." Evelynn shook her head before leaning in and initiating a kiss. One that Akali immediately participated in. The freestyler briefly smiled between the kiss, mainly in excitement, especially when she and Evelynn parted their lips to let their tongues meet one another.

There was only one pleasurable yet fleeting touch between their tongues that happened when Evelynn suddenly ended the whole kiss by the act of pulling back, which then prompted Akali to try and follow after her as an attempt to resume the exchange.

"Eve..." Akali uttered her name in a whine-like snarl when her gesture was denied, frustration evident in her eyes.

"Before you ask, no, darling, I'm not teasing you." Evelynn said, having a hunch that Akali will bring that detail up again. Nonetheless, that wasn't exactly the reason why she pulled back. "We made a deal earlier, didn't we? One that you oh so  _fairly_  won, so I'm sure you have something in mind for me."

Once Evelynn reminded Akali of the deal and the advantage the latter had over the older artist, those azure crystals shifted and were suddenly invaded by an intently hungry gleam. Akali turned around until she had her arms wrapped around Evelynn's neck, most of her entire self leaning in until they both fell back on the bed. As expected, she was on top, while she had her beautiful girlfriend underneath her and completely in her mercy.

Much to Akali's annoyance though, she wasn't given the chance to explore the lascivious ideas that were swirling around in her head. Evelynn placed her hands on the rapper's chest and prevented her from closing the gap between them, which nearly made the freestyler growl in irritation.

"Ah-ah-ah," Evelynn raised a finger in front of Akali's face, wagging it in front of those lust-laced blues as she smirked. "and what do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming my reward." Akali almost grunted, wanting to push the hand that was stopping her from lowering herself and kissing the smirking woman.

"If I recall correctly, and I'm quite sure I do, this  _wasn't_  part of the deal."

"What?"

"We agreed," Evelynn grabbed the front of Akali's shirt, pulling her down but still not allowing her to instigate another kiss. She knew it was vexing in Akali's part. "that if you won, I'll let you sign my back like what I did to you a few days ago. That, and you could take a picture of it. That's  _it_."

Akali frowned, especially when she remembered the precise memory of that agreement. She mentally cursed herself for not adding more terms from her side of the deal. That was certainly an opportunity she terribly missed. With a displeased expression, Akali reluctantly pushed herself away from Evelynn and occupied the vacant space at the diva's left.

The smile Evelynn tried passing off as innocent further poked at Akali's patience. She so badly wanted to push Evelynn back down and ravage those soft lips that unbelievably belonged to a human goddess.

"Fine." Akali muttered, a pout-like scowl masking her face. "What do I use?"

Evelynn nodded towards the direction of her vanity table. "Get a body marker there."

Huffing quietly, Akali left the bed and went to get what was mentioned. Once she got to the table and pulled the drawer open where the markers can be found, her eyes immediately spotted the glass case containing dozens of colored body markers. All of her focus zeroed in on the vibrant green marker among other eye-catching hues. She didn't hesitate in opening the case and snatching the cosmetic pen from its place, closing the drawer and returning to Evelynn with a visibly mischievous glint in her eyes.

Ever the observant person she was, Evelynn noticed the shift in Akali's facial expression. The mischief that was clearly gleaming in the rapper's gaze was enough to convince her to give her own sly smile.

"Good choice." She commented, her eyes glancing at the green marker for a brief moment.

What Akali was about to say was so fulfilling for the freestyler herself. She couldn't believe she had the power to say such, especially the fact that Evelynn also had not much of a choice once she issued the one-word command in her head. With a rather smug grin, Akali ordered Evelynn to...

"Strip."

A perfect eyebrow that belonged to no one but the beauty on the bed was quirked at her command and the amusement on the latter's face became as blatant as how piercing her amber gaze was. Regardless, Evelynn began unbuttoning the silk nightshirt, making sure she maintained eye contact with Akali as she gradually undressed herself.

"As you wish."

Akali unconsciously licked her lips as the her gaze trailed over Evelynn's shoulders, which were exposed once all buttons were undone and the diva had shrugged the nightshirt off. Her eyes eventually trailed down to the siren's unveiled torso, attention lingering longer around the chest area before moving further south.

This time, Akali bit her lower lip as soon as she caught sight of the simple yet still alluring black silk underwear Evelynn was left in. Truly, no matter how plain a clothing can be, Akali felt like it would be deemed one of the most fashionable attires as long as it was Evelynn that wore it.

Like a spell that was abruptly broken, Akali was brought out of her little daze when Evelynn spun around and had her back face the younger artist, wordlessly offering the flawless skin to be Akali's personal canvas.

In a blink of an eye, Akali was settled behind Evelynn and already had the marker uncapped, completely prepared to leave a temporary yet evident mark on the gorgeous woman's back. She let out a soft breath when Evelynn gathered all of her hair and removed it from her back, officially exposing her back entirely to Akali.

"Whenever you're ready, darling."

Akali's left hand reached forward and stroked the side of Evelynn's torso, which caused the said singer to suppress a light shudder, while her other hand hovered over the skin of her girlfriend's back with the market in its grasp.

A soft gasp slipped through Evelynn's lips when the cool tip of the body marker began to ghost over her back. She kept herself as still as she could, halting shudders and shivers midway to avoid causing Akali in making an error with the signature she was imprinting on her back.

"Kali..."

"Perfect." Akali said with a satisfied tone once she finished writing her signature and drawing the same Z-shaped underline Evelynn had done underneath her own signature last time. She swiftly capped the marker and tossed it to the side of the bed before leaning in and blowing on the temporarily inked skin, wanting it to dry immediately to proceed to the next part of the deal.

Evelynn chuckled the moment Akali nodded behind her and told her the ink was now dry. She turned to face Akali halfway, smiling as she asked, "Now, do you want me to pose for a specific angle or did you come up with something else?"

"Actually," Akali slyly smiled as she grabbed one of Evelynn's wrists, pulled her off the bed and tugged her towards the full-body mirror, but not before she swiped her phone from the bedside table. "I have a certain pose in mind."

Once the two of them arrived and stopped in front of the mirror, Akali spun Evelynn around until the diva's back was facing both of their reflection. Akali met the Evelynn's mildly confused look with a little grin, placing both of the woman's arms over her shoulders, which the vocalist responded by pulling the two of them much closer than they already were.

"What are you planning, hmm?" Evelynn asked, a mixture of amusement and fondness lacing her charming smile.

"Taking a good pic of you." Akali simply replied, winking before wrapping her left arm around her girlfriend's waist and pressing them both against each other.

Akali raised her right hand, the same hand that was holding her phone, and pointed the camera at the mirror, smiling as she gave Evelynn's cheek a kiss at the same time she finally snapped the photo. The click of the cellphone's camera felt oddly satisfying, especially for Akali, who pulled back enough for her to lift her phone in between her and her lover, but not enough for Evelynn to release her from her arms.

Evelynn patiently waited as Akali brought up the newly-captured image on the screen, one of the fingers of her right hand idly tracing the shape of the rapper's ear. Unlike the latter when it came to these circumstances, Evelynn didn't seem to be bothered with her present state of attire. She was confident and she knew Akali absolutely enjoyed having her nearly nude, if not completely.

"Heh," A wide smile spread across Akali's face as she and Evelynn audited the picture they had taken. "it looks like I found my new wallpaper."

"I can see that." Evelynn murmured, but her eyes weren't looking at the picture anymore. She had lost interest in the image and was already focused on the blue-eyed artist that looked oh so excited with the image she had captured. "You look happy, Akali."

"That's cuz I am."

"Well," Evelynn took the phone from Akali's hands without removing her gaze on the other's face. "I think you could still wait for tomorrow to set it as your wallpaper, right?"

"What? But...-" Akali's words were abruptly clogged in her throat, mainly because her own eyes finally met those ambers that were looking at her as if she was something to eat. She might be inexperienced with intimate acts, but she's been involved in them with Evelynn long enough for her to know what the gaze of desire looked like. "...Oh."

Evelynn chuckled, looking deep into Akali's eyes as she abandoned the phone with a careless toss towards the direction of the sofa in the room. She leaned in and started a slow and sensual kiss that almost made the two of them burn with the surge of passion and desire that shot through their very own bodies.

Akali clutched Evelynn's hips in a firmer grip, groaning in between the kiss when their tongues finally met and performed the dance of lust and desire. The exchange was only broken when Akali instinctively pinned Evelynn against the mirror, causing the siren to gasp at the sensation that coursed through her thanks to the contact of her warm back against the cool glass of the mirror.

"You're eager." Evelynn couldn't help but point out, nearly swallowing the words she uttered with a moan when said artist dug her face against her neck and nipped at her pulse.

"That's 'cause I want you." Akali mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Then why don't you carry me to bed and make me yours?"

"Oh, don't worry," Akali pulled back and grinned. "that's the plan."

The mischievous laughter that poured through Evelynn's lips the moment Akali brought her back to bed and laid her on the sheets prompted the rapper to lick her lips in hunger, her hands caressing the siren's soft skin.

"Come here, darling." Evelynn murmured, beckoning Akali to lean down.

Eagerly, Akali swooped in and kissed Evelynn, while the latter locked her arms around the other. The two of them could feel each other's smile in between the kiss, while both of their bodies responded to every single touch they gave.

Like always, they both felt like they were melting in each other's embrace. There was never a moment that made acts like this unsatisfactory. For either artists, staying in the same position didn't exactly last too long. Sooner than anyone could expect, the two women were rolling around the bed, but as they did, their lips never broke away from each other longer than a single second.

Next thing Akali knew, she had unconsciously yet successfully pinned Evelynn against the bed, which caused their kiss to be broken as the diva gave a husky chuckle before regarding her with a mildly impressed look.

"Well, darling," Evelynn jerked her hips once, nearly causing Akali, who was straddling her, to fall back down on her. "what's your next move now?"

The tone Evelynn used made Akali briefly ponder if the vocalist had actually allowed her to win on purpose in the little tussle they just had. Nonetheless, her mind soon focused on her next step. She offered a small grin and a cute wink before she started moving back, letting her fingers trail over Evelynn's chest and midriff. An audible moan left Evelynn when Akali's fingertips ghosted over her nipples, which sent waves of encouragement towards the rapper.

With a few more adjustments with her position, Akali was finally situated between Evelynn's legs, lips kissing around the shapely thighs of the singer. She had no intention of teasing, but what she did want was to taste every inch of the woman she was so in love with. Each kiss she left on the other woman's skin was her way of showing how much she wanted to worship the human goddess, for she felt like Evelynn deserved nothing less.

"Akali, please," Evelynn half-breathlessly called out for her, one hand brushing the side of the rapper's head while the other clutched at the sheets. "don't tease me."

"I'm not..." Akali murmured, her tongue gliding over the skin of Evelynn's inner thigh.

Evelynn huffed out a quiet laugh. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Mm-hm."

Akali chose that moment to finally move her lips until they were pressed against her girlfriend's covered womanhood. She pressed a couple of firm kisses on the cloth-clad heat of the siren, which resulted in Evelynn clawing the sheets beneath them.

The fabric of the underwear soon became a tad bit damp with all the ministrations Akali performed onto it, and much to Evelynn's relief, the freestyler eventually pulled the offending clothing off. Once Evelynn was officially as naked as the day she was born, Akali urged herself to pull back and fully admire the beautiful woman before her.

Cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling rather irregularly, hands gripping the sheets to find a bit of control, eyes darkened with a noticeable shade of lust and lips parted enough for warm and audible breaths to seep through, Evelynn was a breathtaking sight that nearly made Akali question what she had done to be rewarded with such.

"Kami..." Akali breathed out, shortly clutching at her hair while she still had her gaze fixated on the siren.

"Darling, you're all red." Evelynn commented with a little smile, also noticing the blush on Akali's cheeks.

"I..." Akali's eyes moved south and her breath almost hitched when her eyes landed on the entrance of her beloved. She swallowed quietly while one of her hands unconsciously moved downward. It stopped when she touched the waistband of her shorts, which made her realize what she had almost done. Her body was burning too hotly. She needed to put out the flame that sparked alive between her own legs. "I can't take it, Eve..."

A knowing gleam flashed in Evelynn's eyes. Without an ounce of hesitation, the diva reached forward and tugged Akali back down on her. Their lips reconnected and in a blink of an eye, Evelynn wordlessly coaxed Akali to relinquish her control over the situation. Regardless, Akali remained on top, while Evelynn wound her left arm around the rapper and snuck her right hand inside the shorts that posed as a nuisance for both artists.

Evelynn yanked the clothing down along with Akali's underwear, her hand wasting not a single second in stroking her beloved's opening with her middle finger. She was rewarded with a moan against her lips, and it was absolutely fulfilling.

"Evelynn...!" Akali gasped out the second she felt the sly woman slip a finger inside of her, which caused a massive surge of pleasure that made her entire being come alive.

"Feeling too hot, darling?" Evelynn whispered with a naughty smile. Akali broke the kiss and replied by nodding her head frantically, her nails threatening to scratch the skin of Evelynn's shoulders. It was obvious that the embrace of lust had consumed the freestyler.

Akali whined and looked up to Evelynn, gaze desperately pleading. Only a cruel, heartless being could ever resist such look, so it was no surprise that it made the diva swiftly cave in and put aside the idea of teasing her even further.

"You, my little baby, are  _absolutely_  needy, aren't you?"

Akali's reply was a couple of hurried nods, lips slightly pouting.

"Alright, come on."

Much to Akali's horror, Evelynn slid her finger out of her and began pushing her off. Out of instinct, the grip she had on Evelynn's shoulders became firmer, making it clear that she had no plans on being detached from her anytime soon. Although, her actions were apparently humorous for the other woman, since the latter looked at her with an amused gleam in her amber eyes.

"Eve..."

"Darling, I'm not trying to get away from you." Evelynn said, chuckling huskily. "You want satisfaction, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let me go."

"But..."

"I just want you in a different position, darling."

"And what position is that?"

Evelynn smirked and relished in Akali's face as soon as she answered the question with, "I want you to sit on my face."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Evelynn!" Akali practically threw herself off of the said woman, rolling to the space beside the diva, while one of her hands came up to cover her madly blushing face. Her legs were somewhat tangled with the shorts and underwear messily positioned somewhere around her knees, but she couldn't really focus on that.

No, she was too embarrassed with how Evelynn openly told her what she wanted. Internally, she was a bit surprised that she forgot her lust for a full moment and ended up reverting to a blushing mess.

"You asked, didn't you?" Evelynn cooed in her ear as the vocalist chuckled and embraced her from behind.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Akali muttered, peeking at the edge of her hand and over her shoulder, only to find a completely amused woman smiling at her.

"Well, how else would you like me to say it? Did you want me to say it like this?" Evelynn softly cleared her throat and began with, "Akali darling, would be oh so kind to put your sweet little flower on my...-"

"Okay, okay!" Akali huffed and sat up, mentally preparing herself for what they're about to do. "I'll go sit on your face, just stop saying it over and over again. It's making things awkward for me!"

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn turned away and covered her lips to muffle her snickering. "Oh my God, Rogue."

"What?"

"It sounds so wrong coming from you."

"Eh!? But I said the same thing you said!"

"Yes, but it sounds dirtier coming from you."

"W-Wha...-! Eve!"

"Oh hush." Evelynn swiftly shushed Akali, taking hold of her hand and ushering her to do just what she had said. "Bring that little honeypot of yours up here. Mama Bear is waiting."

After a few more stuttering and a couple of moments filled with Evelynn convincing Akali to move her ass, the rapper was finally straddling the diva's face, her shorts and panties nowhere to be found. And somehow, her shirt was also missing and could only be found somewhere on the floor of the bedroom.

"Hah...!" Akali's hands shot towards the top of the cushioned headboard of the bed, some of her nails threatening to tear through the soft padding of the frame. She can feel Evelynn's tongue teasingly work her up, the warm and wet muscle licking at her folds in a firm yet sensual manner. "E-Eve!"

"Hmm..." Evelynn hummed back in return, not at all faltering with the pace of licking she was performing. Each stroke of her tongue sent shocks of unimaginable pleasure for Akali and it also prompted her to jerk her hips every once and a while, so it gave Evelynn another form of delight as well.

Little by little, Akali lost her rational control and entirely forgot about her embarrassment. She was soon moving her hips against Evelynn's lips, unfazed with how lascivious her actions were. The diva could only grin at the welcomed participation of the other. It even encouraged her to lick even faster and sometimes even suck on the sensitive clit that seemed to be begging for some attention from her.

Evelynn grasped Akali's cute little butt, giving it a couple of squeezes as she controlled the pace of her hips' thrusting. The honey leaking out of the rapper's core was absolutely intoxicating. There was no other word that could describe it. Evelynn couldn't get enough of it, which would explain why she became even greedier the more time she spent in between Akali's thighs.

With most of her attention focused on licking and sucking at the sweet heat of her lover, Evelynn trailed one of her hands down until it was between her own legs. In an unsteady pace, she pushed a finger inside of her own womanhood, which was nearly as drenched as Akali's, to give herself at least a bit of attention and a little sexual gratification.

"Hah... Hah... Eve..." Akali was panting now, breath lost and eyes visibly glazed with unfiltered pleasure.

"Let it out, Kali." Evelynn whispered hurriedly in between the stimulating licks she was giving the drenched folds of the rapper. "Give it all to me."

Akali's left hand clawed at the cushion of the headboard and was literally THIS close in tearing through the leather cover, while her right was quick to grasp a handful of Evelynn's magenta tresses. The moment she felt Evelynn's skillful lips latch onto her clit and nibble playfully, a sudden burst of pleasure broke through the remnants of control the freestyler had.

Raw pleasure shot up Akali's spine and spread throughout her body like a shock of ecstasy that threatened to make her forget her name. She threw her head back, arched her back and tensed as she screamed, "Evelynn!"

In between her legs, Evelynn feasted on the essence she was rewarded with, tongue eagerly lapping to catch each and every drop of honey that came to drip out of Akali's sensitive little flower.

The thrusting she was performing onto herself became hasty, and even though she had yet to acquire her own orgasm, Evelynn became increasingly excited. It was enough for her to toy with her own lovebud, while she teasingly rolled Akali's clit in between her teeth and lips.

It lasted for a couple of more minutes before Akali couldn't keep herself seated up anymore. She collapsed to the side the moment her sexual high ended and she was left breathless thanks to the incredible climax and the crying out she had done.

"Eve..." Akali huffed out quietly as Evelynn pressed herself against her side, her hands taking one of the rapper's hand and guiding it towards her womanhood. A shaky breath left Akali's lips, while a loud moan left Evelynn's the second the other's hand touched her quim.

"Can you feel it, Akali...?" Evelynn breathily whispered in her ear. "Can you feel how wet I am? How wet I am for  _you_?"

Akali nodded, and despite still lacking energy, she turned to Evelynn and crawled halfway on top of the woman, her lips seeking for the siren's. As they both made out with one another, Akali started to leisurely stroke around Evelynn's entrance, loving how wet and slick her fingers were getting thanks to all the essence coming from the human goddess' sweet sex.

"Ready to scream, Eve?" Akali asked when they both stopped their make-out to get some much needed air.

Evelynn nodded, arms snaking around her shoulders to pull her back in. "Make me sing, my darling."

"I will... Trust me, I will..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Eight o'clock in the morning and three of K/DA's household members were already rising up from their beds to start the day, while the youngest among the group was still buried under the sheets of a certain diva's bed, still charging up her energy for the day.

While Kai'Sa was already cooking breakfast with the help of Ahri, who was unsurprisingly live streaming as she assisted, Evelynn had just left her quarters and was dressed back in the set of clothes she was wearing last night.

Apparently, Evelynn forgot about the green letters brightly imprinted on her back, which can be seen through the plain lace part of the back of the nightshirt. It clearly failed to hide Akali's signature from anyone's eyes, just like how the clothing itself wasn't concealing the hickey that was visibly marking the side of her neck. It also didn't help that the three top buttons weren't done, which not only exposed a great amount of cleavage but two other marks around her lower neck and collarbone.

On her way downstairs, Evelynn tied most of her hair in a messy bun, which further decreased the coverage for the signature on her back. All she needed to do was turn around and flash her back to whoever she wanted to know that she belonged to none other than the maknae of K/DA.

"Look who's awake!" Ahri's excited call took not only the attention of the viewers, but also Evelynn's, who had finally entered the kitchen.

"Hey there, Eve!" Kai'Sa greeted with a quick flash of a smile over her shoulder. "Ahri and I are making some grilled cheese, want some?"

Half-heartedly waving back at the camera that was suddenly pointed at her by their leader, Evelynn offered a small smile to Kai'Sa's direction as she politely declined the delicious morning meal their household cook offered. "As delicious as that sounds, sorry, Bokkie, but I need to cut back with my meals. I haven't exactly been following my usual diet lately."

"Oh come on." Ahri responded for Kai'Sa, poking Evelynn at the side with a finger after she placed her phone on the kitchen island for the gadget to get a full view of everything above their waist. "You look fine, Eve. Doesn't she, guys?"

As soon as Ahri looked back to the screen of her phone for some support, dozens of comments about Evelynn looking perfectly healthy and beautiful popped up and practically flooded the stream.

**KaiSa_Is_LAIFU:**  U r already amazing Eve!

**SexyAF_Evelynn:**  You look perfect sweetie~

**Ahri'sSecretFan:**  Eve is da definition of purrr-fect!

**Akali_is_Best_Gurl:**  Eeevvvee! Youre great & PERFECT!

Ahri nodded in approval at the responses she received, giggling before turning back to Evelynn with her arms crossed and a smug look pasted on her face.

"See? Our fans agree with me."

"Of course they'll agree with you." Evelynn playfully rolled her eyes at Ahri's smug expression, leaning on the counter behind her and obliviously providing not only a nice amount of cleavage, but also a clear, unobscured view of Akali's handiwork around her neck area.

Just like that, the stream was abruptly bombarded with more than just dozens of comments about the hickeys visibly decorating the usually pristine skin of the charming diva. Unfortunately, no one immediately noticed this, since the owner of the phone itself was too focused on looking over to the direction where Evelynn came from.

**Akali_is_Best_Gurl:**  WAIT WAIT WAIT! ARE THOSE HICKEYS!?

**KDAsBiggestFan:**  Holeh Sheeet! Eve slept with someone!

**Dancing_Fox:**  Anyone think it was Akali who did that? :O

**Kai'Sa_BestDancer:**  OMGGGG! Akalynn is HAPPENING! Ahhhhhh!

"Where's Akali?" Ahri curiously asked Evelynn, who was now reaching to the side for a clean bowl.

"Still asleep." Evelynn replied, placing the bowl on the kitchen island before turning around and opening one of the cabinets to retrieve a box of cereal. Of course she did all of this while being completely unaware of the fact that not only had she unintentionally showed off the love bites she received last night, but she had also presented Akali's signature to the viewers of Ahri's live stream.

Like what was mentioned earlier, the lace part behind the nightshirt wasn't really offering any proper coverage, so lo and behold, Akali's bright green signature on the diva's back was finally presented to at least thousands of viewers.

**Dancing_Fox:**  OKAY! Dats definitely Akali's signature! Guys! It's HER SIGNATURE!

**Akali_is_Best_Gurl:**  OMFG! Thats literally Akalis signature!

**ChefKaisa:**  Its OFFICIAL! Eve totally slept with Akali! Asdfghjklqwerty

**OnenOnly_Eve:**  Somebody take screenshots!!!!!

Ahri's gaze immediately darted towards the splash of green marking her friend's back, her eyes momentarily squinting as she deciphered what exactly it was.

.....

.....

.....

" _Yah!_ " Ahri suddenly reacted in horror. She dove towards her cellphone in a heartbeat, especially when she ultimately realized that what she had caught sight of was also being seen by their fans. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the penthouse, while Ahri's panicked squeaks and incoherent words uttered in her native language mixed along with it as she fumbled with her phone.

"What? What? What happened!?" Kai'Sa, who was as surprised as Evelynn towards the blonde's reaction and the sudden sound of the bowl breaking, had spun around and was looking at Ahri with a totally baffled look.

For at least a full minute or two, the two artists could only watch as Ahri juggled her phone for a few seconds before she managed to get a firm grasp of it and bid a quick goodbye to the viewers. Once the stream ended, Ahri practically dropped her phone on the kitchen island before she quietly whined to herself as she curled up on the floor with her face in her hands. Another moment passed with Evelynn and Kai'Sa exchanging looks before the former crouched beside their leader and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why you suddenly freaked out as if I walked in naked during your stream."

Ahri groaned loudly, raising her head until she was openly pouting at Evelynn and looking like a mother who was just done with their child's annoying habits. "You might as well have done that."

After getting that response, Ahri bowed her head and her face in her hands again, her muffled whining filling the entire kitchen. Kai'Sa had already stopped cooking and was already cleaning the broken glass on the floor, while she also gave Evelynn a look that told the diva to find out why Ahri looked so close in throwing a tantrum.

"Foxy, you do know whining and crying won't solve anything."

"As if this could be solved by  _anything_ at all." Ahri muttered, sighing as she slumped against the counter behind her while her hands were just laid idly over her sides. "Taric is going to kill me."

"And why would he do that?"

"Because of what just happened."

"Which kinda begs the question here, Ahri," Kai'Sa apparently grew impatient and had stopped her sweeping. She was now regarding Ahri with a mildly exasperated look as she continued with, "what  _exactly_ happened?"

Actions speak louder than words, right? Maybe that's the reason why Ahri just decided to grab Evelynn's arm and turn her around to point at the marks on her neck, followed by spinning the diva around again until her back was fully facing the dancer. Like what Ahri expected, Kai'Sa figured out the situation without needing to hear a mere syllable from the founder of K/DA.

"Oh my God..." Kai'Sa slapped a hand over half of her face, shaking her head once she realized what had just happened on Ahri's live stream. "So much for the crisis averted yesterday..."

Evelynn glanced between the two, still somewhat confused as to why they were acting like she had released some sort of vulgar scandal that would ruin their group's reputation. Standing back up, she chose to calmly address their reactions with a simple question.

"Can one of you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"Haven't you looked in a mirror lately?" Ahri asked from her place on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"She's talking about the hickeys om your neck, Eve." Kai'Sa explained, briefly gesturing at her own neck. "That, and the signature, we assume,  _Akali_  left on your back."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Oh... so that's what you two are talking about."

"That's it?  _That's_  your reaction?" Ahri queried with a disbelieving expression on her face as she stood up. "You practically told the world you and Akali just did  _it_  last night! And why the heck do you even have Akali's signature on your back?"

Admittedly, Evelynn completely forgot about the little pleasurable things Akali had done on her neck and written on her back. She wanted to blame it all on the fact that she had just woken up, but she knew she had no one to point the finger to but herself. Lastly, the vocalist also knew that if she let the unsettling feeling at the back of her mind get the best of her, then everyone in their group, including Akali, will just end up panicking over the matter at hand.

One deep intake of breath later, Evelynn raised a hand at her friends to wordlessly silence whatever else the two of them had plans to say and surprisingly, the two kept their thoughts to themselves and gave her a chance to speak first.

"Alright, alright, this is my doing and I'll take responsibility for it." Evelynn could feel a wave of anticipaton well up inside of her, but again, she tried to disregard it. "I'll give Taric a call and explain the situation first, then...-"

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

"I think Taric's already way ahead of you." Kai'Sa murmured, glancing at the direction of where their house phone can be found.

Groaning quietly, Evelynn turned around and left the kitchen. The more she approached the telephone, the more she thought about what was about to come her way. It wasn't about the call she's about to answer, but mainly about hers and Akali's relationship.

The feedback from the public won't exactly be the best. Of course there'll be some support from their fans, especially the ones who've been waiting for her and Akali to get together, but surely there were others, fans or not, that have more than a handful of things to say. And Evelynn was sure not all of them would be nice.

_'I need to speak to Akali about this.'_

Evelynn's thoughts about the future was put to a halt once she answered the phone and mentally prepared herself for the lecture she'll be receiving from their group's manager. She already expected to deal with this sooner or later.

"Evelynn speaking."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

**_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_ **

The low rumble of the air conditioner and the rustle of the sheets of the bed filled the sleeping chambers of the diva of K/DA as the freestyler in bed awakened from her slumber not only because she seemed to have acquired a sufficient amount of sleep but also thanks to the audible vibrating of the cellphone on the bedside table.

Akali poked her head out of the blanket and eyed the vibrating gadget on the table. It was a call from someone and she probably would have answered it immediately if the phone was hers in the first place.

But it wasn't.

And it wasn't  _just_  someone.

After she crawled closer to the bedside and checked the Caller ID, Akali was suddenly struck with a strong feeling of jealousy. She stared at the name  _'FATE'_  on the screen with irritation, thinking that this was probably the worst things to wake up to.

Last night, she and Evelynn had spent more than just a mere hour of bringing each other to the world of unimaginable pleasure. They were having the time of their lives and suddenly, this Fate guy swoops in out of nowhere? Hers or not, Akali chose to pick up the phone and answer the call that was never meant for her to answer.

"You  _finally_  picked up." A nearly husky and somewhat naturally charming voice reached her sense of hearing the moment she answered the call and placed the speaker against her ear. The man chuckled and said, "Thought for a second you'd ignore me forever, Evie."

"This isn't  _'Evie'_." Akali almost snarled, but she sure did sound like she was a dog about to bite.

Instead of being fazed by her response, the person from the other line became amused. "Oh really? And who might I be talking to?"

"What's it to you?"

"Heh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" The guy then chuckled again. "And you're a  _girl_. Well, well, well, that's really unexpected of Evie to do. Never once pegged her to be interested in women."

"Why does it even matter to you? You're her ex, aren't you?"

"Oh, so you know me?"

Despite having just woken up, Akali felt like she was oh so ready to pick a fight with the guy on the phone. "She told me about you."

"Wow, Evie opening up to someone? That's new."

"Stop calling her that."

"What, you mean  _'Evie'_? Why? Bothered by that, sweetheart?"

"I am." Akali gritted out, scowling. "And don't call me a  _'sweetheart'_. I'm far from that."

"Okay, kid, fine."

"Kid!?"

"Heh, you're easily triggered, aren't ya? Listen, kiddo. I wanted to see if Evie was still available, but it looks like she's pretty much taken by you."

"Hey,  _you_  listen. I'm not a kid, and I'll definitely kick you in the face if ever you come near Evelynn." Akali threatened, extremely vexed with how smug and arrogant the man sounded.

"And like I said, since it looks like she's already taken, I might as well see who it is that got her. So, how 'bout it, kid?" Regardless of the blatant demand about not being called a child, the Fate guy continued addressing Akali with the same title. "How 'bout you and I meet up at Valoran Park today? I'll wait for you at the Fountain of Valor."

Despite having a hunch about how Evelynn would not approve of her meeting up with this guy, Akali knew she could handle herself just fine. That, and she probably wouldn't let such chance go. She wanted to meet and see what was so special about this guy that Evelynn even got in a relationship with him in the first place.

"Fine, what time?"

"If you're doing nothing, now would be a good time. I'm already at the park, actually. Black coat, black hat, great beard. Pretty sure you can't miss me from the crowd."

Akali knew she'll also probably get an earful from Evelynn once she finds out about this, but she was too consumed by jealousy to think much about the consequences. Also, she was still not aware of the fire Evelynn accidentally started in social media.

"...I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later though...

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll discuss that with Akali as soon as she wakes up... For the fifth time, yes, all of this is serious. We're not just playing around, Taric... Alright, fine. Go and set up an interview and we'll attend it... Yes, no excuses, I know."

Evelynn sighed as she listened to their manager tell her about the interview he'll be setting, which they'll have to attend next week for them to answer the questions of the media and clear up any nasty rumors, old and new ones.

Honestly, she didn't know how long she had been standing there, more than slightly distracted by the initial lecture their manager gave her, but one thing's for sure, she failed to notice a certain someone's exit from the penthouse and that she was taken by utter surprise when Kai'Sa gave her shoulder a couple of taps to capture her attention. After telling Taric to hold on for a second, she turned to face Kai'Sa, who had a worried look on her face.

Behind the dancer, she could see Ahri looking around with the same concerned expression drawn all over her face. The fact that the lead choreographer was looking at her with that gaze was enough to make her feel uneasy for what she's about to be informed about.

"What's the matter, Kai?"

"Uhh, we kinda have a situation."

"By situation, you mean...?"

"Akali's nowhere to be found."

Immediately, Evelynn's eyes widened in disbelief. "What!?"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Leaving the penthouse without anyone's permission and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, a green hoodie, a white cap and a plain black face mask wasn't really one of Akali's greatest decisions.

First of everything, she's a celebrity and of course if there's a celebrity, there's going to be paparazzi. One wrong move and she'll see her face plastered in the tabloids and there surely will be fake details accompanying her possible stolen pictures.

Second, once she gets back home later, she's going be so dead. Not only does she have Evelynn to answer to, but also Ahri and Kai'Sa's wrath will be awaiting for her return. Out of all three of them though, she's more than just a bit sure it's going to be the first time she'll be receiving a much more severe punishment from Evelynn rather than the other two, especially since she'll be meeting up with her girlfriend's ex-lover.

Third, here she was about to meet a guy she didn't even know the exact name of. Is Fate really the man's real name or was it some sort of alias of his? Akali didn't really know, but she was hopefully about to find out soon. Being kept in the dark and remaining generally clueless were two things included in the list of things Akali was never fond of.

Walking around the park wearing a hood over her head and her two other accessories would have been a little suspicious if it weren't for the fashion trends these days. Thanks to such, Akali was able to walk through the public area and reach the Fountain of Valor without attracting any unnecessary attention.

Once she spotted the mentioned landmark at the center of the park, she couldn't help but feel her heart thunder in her chest out of anticipation. She pushed down the shudder that threatened to run through her body as she scanned the area for the man she was supposed to meet up with.

_'Black coat, black hat, and... Ugh... a great beard.'_  Akali made a face when she remembered how arrogant the guy sounded when he described himself. She scoffed at the memory, continuing her scan with a ghost of a scowl on her face.

Her search came to an end when she made eye contact with a pair of light brown eyes that belonged to a tall man that perfectly matched the description she was told earlier. Much to Akali's displeasure, the guy really did have a magnificent beard.

As she approached him, the more his cocky smirk became evident. Not only that, but he also exuded that air of mystery and charm that Evelynn gave off when she first met the woman. It's as if she was coming face to face with a male version of Evelynn, but the difference between the two was that Akali hated this guy already.

The man stretched a hand out to her, his smirk possessing that annoying effect Akali wanted to get rid off. "Twisted Fate."

"Twisted Fate?" Akali asked back, finding the given name immensely suspicious. It's not exactly the most common name or was it a believable one in the first place.

"Heh, alright, guess if I want to talk to you properly, I'll have to give you my real name." He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat before offering his hand to shake for the second time. "Tobias Fate."

It's a much sensible name, so Akali let herself be convinced enough for her to shake his hand and return the introduction. "The name's Akali."

"Ahh," The arrogant look on his face was surprisingly replaced with an amused expression the moment she finished introducing herself. He looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze before snickering to himself and shaking his head. "aren't you a little too young for Evie?"

"Hey, what did I tell you about calling her that?" Akali grunted, narrowing her eyes at Tobias.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Why do I have to? Isn't the fact that I was the one who answered the call enough of an answer?"

"Fair point." Tobias leaned forward and took a single sniff. He chuckled as he retracted back. "Yep, that's Evelynn's favorite perfume. Who would've guessed she'd sleep with a girl."

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Akali's fists clenched and unclenched. She wanted to punch the guy, but a small voice at the back of her head stopped her. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Heh, sure."

Oh, how Akali wanted to become as violent as she could get towards the man before her, but again, the thought of Evelynn and how she'd react held her back. It didn't stop her from thinking about how she could beat up the guy though, just like what she had done to the man that flirted with Evelynn at the nightclub.

"Sooo, Evelynn trusts you with her phone? That's surprising." Tobias gave a little laugh before ushering Akali to walk with him. The latter chose to go along, mainly because the man complied enough to not call Evelynn with the nickname he used to call her when they were still dating.

"What's so surprising about Eve trusting someone with her cell?"

"She's a private person. Hell, she didn't even trust me enough to leave her phone around me. Although," Tobias tapped his chin as he said, "she trusted me enough to talk openly about our relationship. Good times."

"Did you literally just call me out here just to brag about how happy you and her were when you two were together?" Akali muttered, not at all pleased with the direction of their conversation.

"Not really. You see, I might not like the fame, but I keep track with what's happening around the world. In this case, I heard about the rumors circulating around the media about Evelynn being involved with someone named Akali." Tobias then turned to flash her a little grin. "I wanted to see if someone as young as you can keep up with the flames that's gonna burn you, especially if you plan on staying in the long-run."

"What, you think I'm only staying with Evelynn for a few months? Have a bit of fun, then leave? Nice try, but no, I'll be with her until the very end."

"You say that now, but you haven't gone through the fire itself." As Tobias said this, he gave Akali's arm a poke. "You haven't even told the public yet."

"So what? We're still waiting for the right time." Akali was a bit irked that Tobias seemed to want her and Evelynn to go public with their relationship just like that. It wasn't  _his_  business, so it really was getting on her nerves.

"And when will that be? Oh, and by the way, have you ever thought about what you'll say once the time comes that you meet Evelynn's parents?"

"What else should I say? I'll explain everything to them about...-"

"How you love Evelynn? Please tell me you have another ace up your sleeve, 'cause frankly, that plan ain't even an ace to begin with."

"You're really annoying, arent you?"

"And you're really naive." Tobias smoothly retorted, withdrawing a box of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He took a stick of smoke before storing the box again, lighting the one he had in hand and taking a mouthful of smoke before continuing with, "Do you really think it's  _that_  easy? Remember, kid, you're in the celebrity business and so is Evelynn and her family. Her mother doesn't even like you. Pretty sure you saw what happened and what she said in the Academy Awards."

Akali refuse to look at Tobias' direction, her eyebrows slightly furrowed and her hands hidden in the pockets of her hoodie. She was honestly pushing that thought away from her mind and had been successful in convincing herself that it didn't matter until now. Tobias had a point. Eventually, they'll reach the point where she and Evelynn will have to introduce each other to their families, especially if the two of them were as serious as they seem to be.

"And not to be racist or anything, but aren't Asian people like you strict about these kinds for things? Man and woman only, no other set of couples exists, those kind of shit, yeah? Do you parents know you're sleeping with Evelynn? And that you're supposedly serious with her? Well? Do they?"

"...Why do you even care?" Was the only response Akali could give, her shoulders hunching slightly as she spoke. "If you were in my shoes, you'd probably know the pressure behind all of that."

"Probably," Tobias said with a light shrug. "but that doesn't exactly excuse you from telling the truth."

"I'm not saying it does." Akali almost snarled back. She gave the other a narrowed look, her irritation flashing in her eyes. "You don't know how much I want to show the world how much I love Evelynn."

"I think I might have a clue."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." Tobias stopped on his tracks and turned to face Akali directly. "There's a reason why I called you out here and I'm just gonna say it now, it wasn't because I want Evelynn back."

"That's hard to believe. Asking her out through text? Let's face it, Fate. If she hadn't left her phone and I hadn't answered your call, you'd probably still be texting right now."

Both of them knew Akali had a solid point and Tobias could only give a little laugh as he shook his head, raising his hands up in front of him as a short gesture of surrender. He wouldn't deny something that's already blatantly obvious.

"Okay, okay, you got me there, but hey, old habits die hard."

"Old habits?"

"Mine and Evelynn's relationship might be a little short, but it was serious, and well... we had a good time." Tobias immediately raised a hand in front of him once again, especially when he noticed the furious glare Akali was giving him. "The point is, if I knew in the first place that you and Evelynn are official, then I wouldn't have bothered."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"You don't have to, but maybe you could listen to what I have to say."

Akali huffed and crossed her arms, not really liking the mentioned idea. Despite the latter, she sighed and said, "What  _do_  you want to say anyway?"

Tobias visibly allowed his guard to come down before he replied, "Honestly, if Evelynn wasn't a celebrity and the fame didn't bug us and our relationship, then I probably wouldn't have left. She's a great woman and she deserves at least  _someone_ to take care of her. The possibility of her having no one somehow worries me."

"You  _genuinely_ worry about her?"

"Yes. As you can see, I'm not exactly the one for her," A light-hearted smile on the man's face somewhat surprised Akali, seeing that it was directed at her. It was unlike the cocky smirks and smug grins he kept on flashing earlier. "but maybe you can take that place in her life."

"Are you for real?" Akali queried, raising an eyebrow and eyeing the man with skepticism.

"As real as I could get."

Conversing with your significant other's ex wasn't really the wisest idea in the book, but Akali was somehow convinced with the sincerity in Tobias' words. He seemed to actually care about Evelynn and the latter's future, and as the beauty's girlfriend, it was Akali's duty to make sure said woman gets what she rightfully deserved.

"Alright, Fate," Akali crossed her arms, her skeptical look lightening but not at all disappearing. "what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first thing's first, as celebrities, you should expect the lack of privacy yours and Evelynn's relationship will be getting." Tobias ushered Akali to follow him towards a street vendor's stall, smiling a crooked curve as he said, "Come on, I'll buy us some breakfast while we talk."

Two hotdog sandwiches and a minute later, the unusual pair was situated at one of the edges of the Fountain of Valor, idly enjoying their breakfast as they both discussed certain aspects concerning the relationship of the rapper and diva of K/DA. Akali kept her hood up but was somehow forced to pull her mask down. After all, she couldn't really shove the hotdog through her mask now, could she?

"Now, about the lack of privacy," Tobias started after swallowing the second bite he had taken from his food. "you seem to be alright with the world talking about you. You're not that bothered at all, are you?"

"Not really." Akali shrugged half-heartedly. "I mean, being a celebrity is fun, I guess? Although the fact that I can't walk around without changing how I look sometimes bugs me."

"Being a celebrity is fun? Sure, sure... until the haters come around."

"Haters?"

"What, you've never had at least a single hater before? A basher?"

"What? Well, yeah, of course I had one. More, even." Akali shrugged again. "I just don't pay attention to them. They're always making a bunch of comments about how I rap, how I dress, how I look, it's usually the same flame other famous people get burned with."

"Have you gotten comments about your personal life? And by personal life, I mean your relationship status."

"With Evelynn?"

"Mm-hm."

Akali took a bite from her own hotdog, chewing for a couple of times before speaking in a slightly muffled manner, "You said it yourself, we're not even public yet."

"Exactly." Tobias gave Akali's knee a tap with a finger as a way to emphasize his point. "With just the rumors of you and her having a little something going on, it's already enough to hype up the entire world of social media. What more do you think would happen once you two decide to come out to the world with your relationship?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say here,  _Akali_ ," Tobias looked directly into her eyes as he said, "I want you to promise not only to Evelynn, but also to yourself, that you won't let a single negative comment affect you or any of your decisions concerning your relationship with her."

Akali understood what Tobias was trying to say, but she couldn't help but wonder and ask, "Why are you even telling me all this?"

"Shouldn't the question be, why wouldn't I?"

"No." Was the rapper's immediately disagreement. "One, you and I literally just met twenty minutes ago. Two, you're Evelynn's ex. Three, you wanted to hook up with her initially. And four, Evelynn is probably going to kill me once she finds out I met up with you. So, tell me, Fate,  _why_  are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want her to cry again."

The moment those words left the man's lips, Akali was abruptly silenced and her brain nearly stopped working. Her gaze fell to the earth and was absently stuck to it, her mind wandering to images that made her heart pound in her chest before being shook by a massive amount of emotional agony.

Envisioning the usually self-assured, smirking and independent diva break down into tears was a horrifying sight, especially for her poor, emotionally-fragile heart. Akali was torn all of sudden. Not only did she want to know more about what Tobias meant with what he just said, but she also wanted to sprint back to the penthouse and check to see if Evelynn was well.

"...What do you mean?" It was almost a whisper with how low she uttered the question, but thankfully, her company heard it loud and clear.

Tobias sighed as he shifted from his place. "Like I told you, mine and Evelynn's relationship was amazing, but I guess I'm too weak for her and the world she lives in. She's a famous artist, and I'm just some guy that was lucky enough to get noticed by her. I couldn't take the way people insulted me because I wasn't good enough for her. Couldn't take the fact that wherever she and I went, there were always cameras flashing here and there. I had people tell me what to do over and over again when I was with her and it was just driving me crazy."

"What did Evelynn say about all that?"

"She told me to ignore it. She told me that I shouldn't care about what others say and that I should just focus on us, but then again, I wasn't really cut out for it. I was selfish and I didn't think about how the decision I made would affect her." Once again, Tobias released a deep sigh. "I knew I wasn't strong enough to do it personally, so I broke up with her through a phone call."

"You...  _what_?"

"Hey, I know it was a very shitty thing to do, and yes, I know I'm probably the biggest asshole you'll ever meet in your entire life."

Just the thought of Tobias making Evelynn cry made Akali's anger spike up significantly. "And you're a coward, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, say what you will, I deserve it." Tobias scratched the back of his neck as he took in Akali's opinion of him. "In some way, I'm glad I broke up with her through the phone. I probably would've went cuckoo if I saw her cry that day."

"Y'know what," Akali stood up and pushed her hotdog sandwich to Tobias, who took it before she dropped it on the ground. "I lost my appetite. I'm gonna go home."

"Hey, I know you probably want to punch me right now...-"

"Oh, we're  _way_  past punching."

"And I understand that, but remember what I said." Tobias didn't seem to be worried in being struck by the freestyler, despite the fact that he knew Akali was fully capable of breaking all of his bones if he wanted to. "If all Hell does break loose, hold on to Evelynn."

"..." Akali stayed quiet, pulling her mask up and adjusting her hood and the hem of her jacket. It may look like she tuned out Tobias, but the latter knew his words rang in the rapper's ears with crystal clarity.

"She'll protect you, kid. All you need to do is hold on. That is... if you really love her."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Tobias watched wordlessly as Akali walked away from him without another word. He trailed after her until he stopped beside a trash bin, where he discarded both of their little morning meals.

_'Guess it's time to leave the city.'_

It would be the smartest choice on his part. He can also say the same about being murdered by Evelynn. If the duo's relationship was as serious as it seemed to be, then the diva would surely slaughter him once she finds out that he invited Akali out to talk.

All he could do now was hope that his words would somehow give Akali the strength to brave through the negative posts and comments about her and Evelynn. They were already flooding all of the popular social media platforms, so he's quite sure the freestyler would soon find out about them sooner or later.

What was important for him was that Evelynn now had a much bigger chance in having a happy ending, and he finally managed to clear his conscience.

"Stay strong, kid."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Pacing back and forth, only light and almost soundless footsteps can be heard in the bedroom. The owner of said quarters had her phone in hand, details of the recent call it received displayed onscreen. She tapped one of the corners of her phone over her forehead as she tried thinking about what she could do. The day had started off relatively well, but everything just went downhill the moment she left the bed.

Evelynn gave a troubled sigh as she tossed her phone to the foot of the bed, disregarding the notifications that kept popping up. As expected, her social media accounts were being messaged and tagged by probably every single fan of K/DA. She momentarily asked herself why she didn't mute the notifications in the settings, or maybe even deactivate her accounts for now.

Not only did she have to deal with all the public commotion, but she now also had to speak with Akali about Fate. The moment she checked her phone and saw her call log, she instantly joined Kai'Sa and Ahri in searching for Akali in the penthouse. Once she finally accepted that Akali snuck out, she let herself be convinced that the rapper must've went to meet with her ex-boyfriend.

"Not a day without a single problem..." Evelynn murmured underneath her breath, letting out another sigh as she rubbed a hand over her face. She was honestly  _this_ close in pulling at her hair thanks to all the stress the circumstances were causing.

.....

.....

.....

_**Slam!** _

Evelynn spun around and instantly looked towards the open door of her bedroom, clearly hearing the front door of the penthouse slam close. Someone had arrived, and without a doubt, it must be the freestyler who left their home without permission or any notification at all.

"Akali!" Came Kai'Sa's voice. "Where the hell were you!?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going somewhere? We were worried!" Ahri's voice wasn't far behind the dancer's. She sounded extremely concerned for their maknae's well-being.

Evelynn exited her room and went towards the staircase leading downstairs, but instead of stepping down and joining the three below, she stopped at the railing and looked over the glass barrier. Unsurprisingly, her amber eyes found azure crystals that looked desperate to find her gaze.

On either side of Akali, Ahri and Kai'Sa was still absorbed about telling the rapper how worried they were and asking where she was in the first place. The two were somehow ignored and were silenced the moment Akali spoke to the woman regarding her with an unreadable look.

"Can we talk?"

It was one of the simplest questions a person could ever ask and be asked of, but it was also a query that could make or break a relationship.

Without even saying a word, Evelynn nodded over her shoulder before turning away and walking back to her sleeping chambers. She heard Akali excuse herself from their two friends, steps against the glass stairway echoing in the penthouse.

By the time Evelynn was situated on the sofa in her room, Akali had just walked in and didn't even need to be told to close the door. Once the panel was closed and they acquired the privacy they needed for their upcoming conversation, Evelynn simply gestured at the free space beside her.

The two of them were suddenly locked in a staring contest. They weren't glaring at each other or anything negative, but they both gazed at each other as if they're waiting for someone to either break the staredown or to at least utter something to shatter the rather tense silence.

"Aka...-"

"I want you to meet my parents."

Evelynn's eyes mildly widened at Akali's abrupt interference. The interruption wasn't exactly the most expected thing to be said. She shifted on her seat as she searched for any doubts and uncertainty in Akali's face, but based from the serious and determined expression the rapper presented, she seemed to be as serious as how she is when it comes to her ramyun being her favorite food.

"Rogue, I don't think you're thinking straight right now." It's not that Evelynn didn't believe Akali would ever want to introduce her to her parents, but she knew the freestyler's fear towards her family finding out about them due to their strict and old-fashion perspective. "Is this because of Fate?"

"Eve, I'm sorry for answering a call I shouldn't have answered. I know you want to punish me for that. Shout at me, spank me, sure, fine, I'll take it. But, I'm hands-down serious about you meeting my parents."

Evelynn blinked at Akali, rendered momentarily speechless at what was said. Of all things to expect, the turn of the conversation's flow was just surprising for her. She predicted that it would be another troublesome, problem-filled discussion, but what Akali was telling her was something that would take their relationship further down the road.

"Is this all because you met Fate? What exactly did he tell you to make you come to a decision to suddenly introduce me to your parents?"

"He made me realize something, okay? To make things short, let's just say that not everyone see us being together a good thing, but y'know what, screw them. This isn't their relationship, it's ours."

"Are you really not bothered with it? With what others have to say?"

"Nope. Never."

Evelynn stared at Akali for seemingly the longest time today before she reached for her phone over her shoulder and swiped it off the bed. With a few taps and swipes here and there, Evelynn scrolled through hundreds, maybe even thousands, of hate comments from people all around the world. Akali watched and listened as Evelynn cleared her throat and began reading what she had brought up onscreen.

"From one user, Akali, you are a thirsty hoe and an autistic faggot. Leave our goddess alone."

Swipe.

"From another one, Akali is a shitty artist and a super crappy wannabe rapper hahaha. It makes me wonder why Evelynn would even be in a relationship with her, let alone be in the same group as her."

Another swipe.

"And another is, Akali is too childish and immature for Evelynn. Gurl, wake up and see that you don't deserve someone as great as her. She ain't some gayshit dyke!"

Evelynn took swiped again to read another hateful comment, but she stopped herself when she found it too vulgar. She sighed and exited the application, tossing her phone over her shoulder and back onto the bed before auditing Akali for any reactions.

"There's more, Rogue, but I don't think it's appropriate to read them aloud." Evelynn suppressed a sigh as she admitted, "There was an incident earlier and long story short, the whole world probably knows you and I are together."

Akali, who was quiet throughout the duration of the comment reading, walked towards the sofa and plopped down beside the diva, seemingly thinking about what to say or ask. Evelynn took this as a chance to continue with the summary of the unplanned reveal of their relationship.

"Ahri and Kai'Sa were live streaming and when I joined them in the kitchen, I completely forgot about the marks you left on my neck. Not only that, but the fact that you left your signature on my back and my sleepwear did nothing to hide it added fuel to the flames."

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn expected Akali to claim she couldn't take it anymore. Maybe even blame her for everything. She braced herself mentally as she thought about the huge possibility of Akali breaking up with her. If the younger woman wanted to end it all there, then she'll take it. She'll adjust to it and would act the way Akali would want her to do so. She had pleased her parents ever since she was a child, so why could she not do the same for the one she loves?

Her heart may weep and break into thousands of agonizing pieces and pierce her from within, but she'll endure it.

For Akali.

But just like that, another unforeseen turn of events happened.

Akali scooted close to her before wrapping her arms around her, head resting on her chest once she adjusted to the unanticipated show of affection. Evelynn knew she could do more than just wrap an arm around her girlfriend, so she chose to scoop the other up in her arms and prop her on her lap. In return, Akali just snuggled against her, which made her release a breath of contentment.

"I don't want to be like him."

"Like who?"

"Like Fate." Akali muttered, taking solace in the warmth of the endearing embrace she was in. "He left because he couldn't take the pressure, didn't he?"

"I expected too much from him. He and I are from different sides of society, so in the end, I don't blame him for doing what he did." Evelynn lightly shrugged her shoulders, not really affected anymore with her past with Tobias. "That goes the same for you, darling. If ever you can't take it, I understand wholeheartedly. Just say the word."

"You can't always be the one who makes sacrifices."

"If I can, then I will."

"But, Eve... I don't... I don't want to see you...-"

"Sad?"

"No..." Akali pouted as she looked into Evelynn's eyes, their faces literally a few inches away from each other. "...Cry."

Evelynn had always been the who trapped people with a mere gaze, but this time, she found herself unable to break free from the spell the blue eyes bound her to. She felt so vulnerable. Felt like Akali was looking deep into her and seeing how much she would suffer if what they have came to an end.

"He told you everything, didn't he?"

"He told me enough."

A smile full of worry and fear reached the siren's lips and it was enough to give Akali's heart a painful ache. Evelynn was always the strongest one in the group. The strongest person Akali had ever met in fact. She was the one everyone turned to whenever they had a problem, but no one ever guessed that Evelynn herself was just waiting for someone  _she_  could turn to. Someone she could lay her head on, close her eyes and just feel at peace.

"Eve, I know that people have a lot to say about us. You already told me some of them. But you know what, I don't think that's enough to convince me to leave you. I guess I'll have to admit, it'll bother me, yeah, but you'll be there for me, won't you? You'll make things okay, right?"

Evelynn reached up and brushed back some of Akali's hair, smiling as she did her best to keep the tears that just wanted to stream down her face. "I'll make things perfect for you if I could."

Akali widely smiled. "That's more than enough for me."

A soft titter left Evelynn as she embraced the rapper in a much tighter hold. "You are an absolute darling, Akali. Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For loving me."

"Hey, you loved me first, didn't you?"

"Always have, always will."

There was more to be discussed between them and other concerns to deal with involving their relationship, but for now, they'll relish in each other's arms. Savour the warmth of their beloved.

It was the calm before the storm.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey there, my peeps! I finished this chapter with at least 13400+ words, so I reeeeaaalllyyy hope that makes up a bit with the one month I spent being dead to this world. xD
> 
> I was going to upload this yesterday, but uhh, I thought about you readers and how much I've made all of you wait, so I decided to add a mature scene for all of you to get a little treat in this chapter. ^u^
> 
> By the way, the main idea of the insults the fans in stories said towards Akali was inspired by a hater of mine who referred to my readers as "autistic faggots", so credits of that idea goes to that anonymous reviewer in FanFiction. I know you intended to bring me down or whatever, but you gave me an idea I didn't think of until you mentioned it! Thanks! :3
> 
> By the way, everyone, I plan on ending this story and moving on to my next work once I deal with the issues with Akali and Evelynn's parents, and maybe make a scene or two about how they handle the public. If any of you have any more loose ends that want to be tied up that I might have forgotten, feel free to tell me through a message or a review/comment. ^^
> 
> And for those wondering what I'll be doing after this story, I'm not sure if I'll be starting another Akalynn multi-chapter story or if I'm going to focus on a different pairing like Vi x Caitlyn, Leona x Diana or my beloved OTP, Katarina x Ashe. But then again, I also want to know your what you readers want. Thoughts? :3
> 
> That's that for now! Till next time, mah peeps! ^u^


	22. Chapter 22

**ACT 22**

Maybe the world just really wanted to put their relationship to the test. To see how strong their love is for one another. No one might know the reason why, but each problem solved was always replaced by another. They somehow had no choice but to fight through it all. It didn't matter how difficult the obstacle was, they always got around it in the end.

It's been officially a week ever since Akali said she wanted Evelynn to meet her parents. She and Evelynn will be flying to her hometown later to do just that, while Kai'Sa and Ahri chose to stay behind after convincing themselves that this was something only the couple needed to sort out on their own.

Last night, the rapper and the diva were huddled in bed together, whispering sweet nothings in between the kisses they gave each other. During that time, they were sleeping on Akali's bed. Ahri had mentioned in passing about how the freestyler's bed was becoming more of a display rather than a useful furniture. Evelynn came up with a suggestion and long story short, every other day, they'll switch with which bed they'll be sleeping on as a form of compromise towards their leader's little comment.

Throughout the beginning of the recent evening though, Akali kept telling her girlfriend a few things her parents might say about them once they meet. Admittedly, Evelynn found Akali's concerned self rather cute. Over and over again, Akali kept mentioning that Evelynn would have to dress much more conservatively when it comes to the official meet to avoid any negative comments towards her choice of attire from her parents, especially her father, who took a woman's modesty and way of dressing quite seriously.

Evelynn was honestly anything but modest, but for Akali, she'll make at least a bit of an effort in being such.

"Akali darling," Evelynn called out as she stepped out of her bedroom and adjusted one of her earrings. "the interview starts in thirty minutes. We need to leave."

"Just a sec!" Akali responded back from her room.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Despite not acquiring an immediate response, Evelynn made her way to Akali's room, her heels softly thudding against the carpeted floor of the hallway.

"Uhh... Not exactly?"

Evelynn chuckled at the reply, pushing the ajar door completely open as she walked inside the room. "Your uncertainty is endearing, darling."

For a short moment, Evelynn stopped at the doorway and took in the sight of a shirtless Akali. The only thing the rapper was wearing were black and white sneakers and a pair of jeans Evelynn vaguely remembered in buying for the said artist during one of the first few months of their meeting.

Akali, who only had a plain white bra as her top clothing, had three types of upper clothing in hand, her facial expression saying it all. She seemed to be torn in choosing between the three shirts she had in her clutches.

"Should I go for the turtleneck? Isn't it too dressy? Or maybe the T-shirt? Too casual?" Akali asked her questions one after another, not really giving Evelynn an opportunity to speak. "Or should I go with the button-down? Y'know, to look at least a bit casual but still semi-formal?"

"..."

When Akali received received not a single word from the other singer, she took her gaze away from her clothes and directed them to Evelynn, who she then found smiling fondly at her. The moment their eyes found each other, the diva approached her with a strut that could rival a true goddess' own walk.

"I think..." Evelynn started, halting just a step away from Akali. She took the T-shirt and the turtleneck and tossed them towards the bed before taking the dark green button-down next, holding it up for Akali to easily slip on. "...this'll suit you nicely."

"You think so?" Akali half-consciously asked, eyes still trained on Evelynn's face as she let the vocalist assist her in putting it on.

The diva had broken their gaze from each other, choosing to focus her eyes on Akali's torso, which she gradually concealed from her view as she buttoned the blouse. There was still a tender smile playing on her lips, her fingers stopping once there were only two buttons remaining to be done.

Her right hand came up, thumb brushing over Akali's exposed collarbone. She could remember how last night she had teased Akali before they slept. She had issued a little threat towards the freestyler, told her that she'd litter her neck with hickeys. In the end though, Evelynn was the one who ended up getting marked on the neck, which would perfectly explain why she was wearing a short-sleeve, white turtleneck.

"I know so." Evelynn murmured, fixing the collar of the clothing before delicately brushing her hands over the rapper's shoulders. She leaned in and gave Akali a quick kiss on the lips. "Charming as always, darling."

Akali smiled, the said curve widening slightly as Evelynn's hands moved to now fold the bracelet sleeves up to her elbows. "Sorry for all this."

"Come now, Rogue. You should probably know now that I love dressing you up as much as I want to undress you."

"Right, sure..." Akali turned her head away, hoping to hide her goofy smile and the visible blush on her cheeks.

For the entire brief time Evelynn folded Akali's sleeves, they were accompanied with a comfortable silence that mainly had them both doing nothing but savouring the soothing aura they both exuded. Being affectionate and spending time with one another more than they usually did when they were merely friends, they were beginning to feel more and more at home in each other's presence.

"Hey... Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda curious." Akali said, eyes flickering at the belt Evelynn picked up from her bed after finishing her work with her sleeves.

"About what, darling?" Evelynn inquired, hands busy in sliding the leather belt through the loops of the freestyler's pants.

"About your parents."

Unfazed, Evelynn continued with what she was doing and answered with a question. "What about them?"

"After you meet mine, I, uh, want to meet yours, too."

"Darling, the best summary I could give you concerning that matter is that my father would probably accept you. As for my mother, I honestly cannot say the same." Evelynn replied without missing a beat.

"Your dad would accept me?" Akali asked, curiously eyeing Evelynn.

"Between him and mother, he's more likely to accept you and our relationship." Evelynn stated, shrugging as she secured the buckle of the belt of her lover. "If you ask me though, I would prefer for you to not meet them at all."

Akali slightly frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm sure you saw how much my mother hates you. In her eyes, you're just some girl who had enough luck to get a shot of fame. Your skills in rapping and songwriting doesn't mean anything in her eyes."

"Ouch."

"And I would rather keep you to myself than let her degrade you just 'cause she thinks she can."

"Did you ever think of me like that, Eve?" Akali queried all of a sudden after a moment, genuinely curious if the diva ever had such a negative judgment of her.

"When Ahri told me she found the perfect rapper for the group, I had no doubts." Evelynn finally finished buckling Akali's belt, winking as she smiled at the latter. "I trusted Ahri and her judgment. And when you came in, calling me a  _'hot bitch'_...-"

"Oh come on." Akali interrupted Evelynn with a whine, making a face. "Can't you let that one go?"

"Why would I?" Evelynn did have a point. Why would she let go of such a precious, and not to mention hilarious, memory?

Once Evelynn's tittering died down, the pair was soon on their way out of Akali's bedroom. As the two of them made their way down the hall alongside one another, Akali decided to continue where they originally ended with the main topic.

"Eve, I know you don't want me to meet your parents, especially your mom, but, y'know... I really want to."

"But why, Akali?" Evelynn asked back, giving a mildly pleading look that wordlessly told Akali that what she wanted to do was not a good idea.

"Because it'll show them how serious I am about you."

" _I_  know you're serious about me. Isn't that enough?"

Their walk came to a halt at the end of the hall, Ahri and Kai'Sa's audible chatter coming from the living room reaching their ears. They paid not much attention to their two bandmates, who seemed to be completely clueless about how deep and heavy their conversation was.

Akali turned to face Evelynn, taking one of the other's hands and interlocking their fingers as she said, "Accepted or not, they're a part of you, Eve."

"They don't have to be." Evelynn said a tad bit bitterly, eyes casting aside. "Like I said, I would do anything for you, Akali. If you told me to cut my parents out of my life just to make you happy, then I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"But, Eve...-"

"But nothing." Evelynn pulled her hand away from Akali and used it to caress her cheek, their eyes meeting once again and igniting that familiar spark between them. " _You_  are my everything now. Nothing and  _no one_  else matters."

"They're your family, Eve. You can't cut them out just like that."

"I can and I will, if that's what you want."

"Then I'll do the same for you." Akali said, meeting Evelynn's gaze with an exasperated look. "If my parents don't approve of you, I'll cut them out of my life."

"No, you won't." Evelynn immediately contradicted. "I won't let you burn that bridge. You love them, don't you?"

"I do, but I love you, too."

For a couple of fleeting seconds, Evelynn silently stumbled with her words, somewhat taken off-guard with Akali's sudden yet serious declaration of love. "How many times do I have to tell you? I...-"

"-don't want me to give up something I love for you?" Akali finished for Evelynn. "Same to you. You love your parents, Eve. Deep inside, you do. I know it."

Evelynn sighed and pulled her hand back, placing it on her hip as she shifted her weight on one leg, while her other hand brushed through her hair out of stress. "Why are you suddenly being so difficult?"

Instead of being discouraged with how Evelynn became so distressed, Akali smiled and stepped forward. She lightly pushed the diva back until the older artist had no choice but to step back and end up putting her back against the wall behind her. Akali leaned in, stopping right in front of Evelynn's face.

"Because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sense." Evelynn half-distractedly murmured, eyes glancing down to Akali's lips.

"It does, and you know it."

Lightly huffing out a laugh of forfeit, Evelynn lightly shook her head and cupped Akali's face with her hands. The push and pull between them was unbelievable. Evelynn never thought she'd find herself in a situation like this, but here they were.

"I do."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Just kiss already!"

Both of the duo's heads whipped towards the top of the staircase, instantly spotting Ahri and Kai'Sa peering at them from their place on one of the steps. Judging from how Kai'Sa was giving herself a facepalm, it must've been Ahri who had ruined the moment.

"Goddammit, Ahri..."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Final checks, everyone!" The head of the studio staff called out with a wave of his hand. "Recording starts in less than fifteen minutes!"

At the side of the main platform where three white armchairs and a coffee table was set up, two of K/DA's members can be found speaking with their manager, who was mostly telling them to be as calm and casual as they could get and to not be too open once the interview begins.

"When will this interview be aired?" Akali asked as one of the staff members adjusted the small mic clasped to her shirt.

"I've spoken with the higher-ups and had them sign an agreement that this particular footage will only be aired two days from now." Taric explained, glancing between the two artists. "I'm sure that's enough time for you both to handle each other's parents."

While Akali nodded immediately in reply, Evelynn's gaze trailed to the side as she flatly hummed, which of course caught their manager's attention. The man straightened up and made eye contact with the diva the moment she looked his way.

"Evelynn?"

"Hmm?"

"You  _do_  plan on telling your parents about this, right?"

"Still contemplating."

Taric groaned. "Evelynn, this is serious."

"And I  _am_  serious." Evelynn calmly returned. "I don't exactly see why I need to tell them, but if that's what  _Akali_  wants..."

In an instant, Taric turned to Akali and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to her, Akali. Please."

Akali scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly as she said, "I'll try."

Hastily excusing himself from the pair, Taric went off to do whatever he needed to do, which obviously left Evelynn and Akali to converse between themselves while they waited to be called for the interview. While Evelynn chose to sit on one of the foldable chairs that barely came close to her preferred comfort, Akali stood in front of her and shifted her footing every now and then.

"Akali,"

"Yeah?"

"do you really want to meet my parents?" Evelynn asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Kinda?" Came Akali's somewhat sheepish reply. "It's not like I  _just_  want to meet them for the heck of it."

"Then what exactly do you want from them?"

Akali scuffed the tip of her right shoe against the floor, while her eyes became more interested on said surface. "It sounds really... corny, but uhh... I want to show them what they're missing out on. How amazing and, well, how perfect you are. To me, at least."

Silence.

When Akali received not a single response from her fellow K/DA, she decided to lift her head up and meet Evelynn's gaze, which surprisingly averted the moment their eyes met. With just one look, Akali easily found the singer's cheeks coloring with a noticeable shade of red.

"Eve...?"

"You can't just do this, Rogue..." Evelynn murmured behind one of her hands, which she tried using to covertly obscure her flushed face from the rapper.

"Wait, wait, do what?"

"Act...  _adorable_  during these kinds of talk."

Akali's eyes widened. "Adorable!? I'm...! I'm not adorable!"

"Believe me, you are." Evelynn said, cheeks still painted with a light blush.

"I can kick anyone's ass if I wanted to! There's nothing adorable about that!"

Evelynn chuckled and reached forward, abandoning the idea in concealing her mildly flushed face and settling on just pulling Akali one step closer to her. Akali had what looks to be the cutest scowl the diva has ever seen in her entire life and it wordlessly reinforced her claim earlier. Holding both of Akali's hands, Evelynn brought them up to her lips and gave the freestyler's knuckles a few soft kisses.

"I'll give them a call after our flight tonight." Evelynn said, smiling tenderly at the other artist. "Meeting them in person within the week is honestly impossible, so maybe a video call would suffice for you?"

Akali blinked, finding herself surprised that Evelynn gave in too easily. Was her level of  _'adorable-ness'_ that strong that it was enough to convince Evelynn just like that? Of course she thought about all this without even considering the impact her words had on Evelynn.

"You're actually gonna let me meet them? Oh, wow, yeah! That'd be okay." Akali replied in almost a rambling manner. "I'm suddenly getting nervous, uh, hehehe..."

Softly tittering, Evelynn gave Akali's knuckles one last kiss before she settled on just enveloping them with her hands. She leaned forward and nuzzled the tip of her nose against Akali's, smiling once the rapper's cheeks reddened.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Like a silly little schoolgirl with her crush, Akali returned Evelynn's smile with a goofy version of her own. "And suddenly, it's me who's turning red."

"Oh hush." Evelynn cooed in a near whisper. "You look adorable."

Akali's blush became even more prominent. "I-I'm not!"

"Umm... Miss Evelynn? Miss Akali?" Came an uneasy call of one staff member.

Unsurprisingly, the two artists had different reactions. Akali's eyes widened and she immediately pulled back, awkwardly tripping on her own feet when she hurriedly shuffled back. Evelynn quietly sighed in reaction towards the interruption before she turned to address the staff, who was looking at them with an expression that clearly showed he was holding back from grinning openly at their little moment.

"Yes?" Evelynn responded for both her and Akali.

"The interview." The guy said, gesturing towards the main platform, where Draven can already be found sitting on one of the arm chairs. "It's about to start."

"Right."

As soon as Evelynn left her seat and chose to go on standby and wait for her cue with Akali, the head of the staff finally signaled the beginning of the recording of the interview. While Draven said his usual introduction and told the camera who the guests would be for tonight, the diva at the side decided to say a couple of things to her lover.

"Ready, darling?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Akali murmured, adjusting the collar of her button-down. She turned slightly to Evelynn, gesturing at her own face before asking, "Am I still red?"

Evelynn scanned Akali's face for a brief moment before saying, "Would you like to be?"

Akali turned back to the main set, forcing herself to suppress the warmth that threatened to fill her cheeks. "I'll take that as a no."

"Now, before we get to talk to our favorite action stars, Katarina and Tryndamere, about the rumoured affair between them, and the relationship status of Vi, people's new all-time favorite in  _'Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_ , we have one certain rumor we're about to confirm now." Draven then gestured to where Evelynn and Akali stood. "Evelynn! Akali! Why don't you two join me over here?"

Evelynn flashed an encouraging smile to Akali before approaching the main platform, and it was honestly a welcomed boost of confidence for the other. Akali closely followed after the vocalist, trading smiles and shaking hands with the interview's host. Formalities done, the two of them occupied the armchairs across Draven's current place.

"Alright, alright," Draven started, wearing his usual grin as he looked at the duo with him. "this interview has honestly been long-awaited by the people, so let's start it off with something easy, yeah?"

"You're the host, Draven." Evelynn smoothly replied with her award-winning smile.

"Ask away." Akali also supported with a nod and a smile of her own.

"Okay then, what can you two tell me about each other? You two live together with Ahri and Kai'Sa, so I'm sure you know a few dirty secrets here and there."

Akali hadn't even thought about anything when Evelynn started with, "Akali here has a ramyun addiction and truthfully speaking, she might need rehab soon."

"Wow," Akali was quick to follow-up with her own reaction. "what a way to expose me like that. Thanks a lot, Eve."

"You're very welcome, darling."

"Eve here is really picky with food, especially if we order greasy stuff." Akali chose to retaliate with her own thing. "Kai'Sa had to order her a salad from some fancy restaurant, 'cause she didn't want to eat a burger."

"It goes against my usual diet."

"Yeah, but you eat a couple of pizzas whenever we order one."

"There's such a thing as a  _'cheat day'_ , Rogue." Evelynn smoothly retorted, looking quite proud with her comeback.

Draven lightly laughed at their little banter, shaking his head before pointing out, "Clearly, you two are used to this kind of talk."

Evelynn lightheartedly scoffed. "When you're living with someone who roasts people for a living, trust me, Draven, you get used it."

"Heh, well..." Akali wore a smug look as she leaned back on her seat. "I  _am_  great at roasting people."

"I feel like if I ask you two to spill more secrets about each other, we're going to end up taking up the entire episode's time." Draven joked, causing the two to chuckle in reaction. "So, let's move on to a subject that  _everybody_  has been waiting for."

"Oh boy..." Akali spoke from her place, sinking in her seat a bit and causing Draven to laugh a bit towards her actions.

"Let me ask you two first. Do you want me to be subtle with this? Or do you want me to just go straight to the point?"

"Subtle?" Akali meekly suggested...

"Straight to the point." ...while Evelynn confidently answered back.

"Straight to the point, gotcha." Draven chose Evelynn's preference with a nod and a light chuckle. "Alright, let's start with a simple question."

From behind the camera, Taric can be found making gestures of what they should do. Through the actions he was performing, he was clearly telling them to calm themselves, if ever they're about to panic. Akali nodded slightly, while Evelynn conveyed her acknowledgement through her gaze.

"I'll just ask it, okay?" Draven cleared his throat before gesturing at the pair. "Is it true?"

Unintentionally, the two chorused in asking back, "What's true?"

Draven shot them both a knowing look and said, "The rumors about you two dating."

"Oh,  _that_..." Akali laughed a bit anxiously, glancing at Evelynn, who was just looking at her with a mildly entertained gaze.

"Hey, if you plan on denying, we have evidence." Draven said, preventing the two popstars from escaping the question. "Ahri went on a live stream the other day and there are a lot of screenshots of what your fans saw during the live video."

"They got pictures? Of me?" Evelynn asked Draven once she took her eyes away from Akali. "Oh, I sure hope they got me on my good side."

"All of your sides are good." Akali muttered without thinking.

"Is that based from experience I hear?" Draven quipped, leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows at Akali.

"Uhh... no?"

Behind the cameraman, Taric can be found giving himself a facepalm.

"You know what, I'm getting tired of us going in circles about this." Evelynn said, adjusting herself on her seat. "I think it's much better for all of us if we just do a little show and tell."

Akali looked towards Evelynn, slightly confused on what she meant by that. Before she could think about asking though, she found a hand laid out right in front of her face. The gesture caused her to shoot the diva a puzzled look, but all she got as a response was Evelynn nodding towards her open palm.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, Akali decided to place her chin over Evelynn's hand. One moment she had her head resting on the singer's hand, the next, those delicate fingers of the siren's firmly grasped her jaw and pulled her close. In a flash, Akali found Evelynn's lips against hers, giving her a full, unexpected kiss that made her brain fluctuate for a second.

All it took was one cheer from someone at the very back of the studio and next thing they all knew, it inspired cheers and hollers from most of the staff stationed around them.

"Whoa-ho!" Draven laughed as he slapped one of the armrests of his seat, a genuinely shocked expression taking over his face. "Looks like love is in the air here!"

Once Evelynn pulled back, she had a little coy smile on her face, winking at Akali before letting her go. It took a moment but Akali realized her mouth was hanging open out of surprise. She didn't exactly expect Evelynn to reveal their relationship like that.

She had no complaints though.

"What a way! That's all I could say about it!" Draven said, shaking his head at how much the staff had reacted towards the unforeseen exchange that was admittedly sweet. "As in, what. A. Way!"

"Any more questions?" Evelynn queried as if nothing jaw-dropping transpired. Beside her, Akali couldn't help but blush visibly, especially with all the grins and looks the people around them were giving her and Evelynn.

"Oh believe me, Evelynn, we have a  _lot_  of questions." Draven said, voicing out the thoughts of probably everyone that just witnessed the unpredicted kiss. "This thing between you two, is it serious?"

Evelynn already had her lips parted to utter the reply she composed in her head when Akali, who shifted on her seat and captured the others' attention with her movement, suddenly cut her off with her own response.

"It's as serious as it could get." Akali stated in a sure tone, the color in her cheeks gradually fading.

"It is, isn't it?" Evelynn supported, smiling and glancing at Akali for a brief second.

"You sound real confident about it, Akali." Draven pointed out. "Care to tell me and the others why you are?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Akali responded back in a heartbeat. "Mine and Evelynn's relationship isn't a publicity stunt or some sort of experiment like most people probably think. I'm not being defensive or anything. I just really want to put that out there."

As Akali spoke rather passionately about her and Evelynn, the diva wordlessly decided to keep quiet and settle in just watching the other artist defend the sincerity of their feelings for one another.

The air of confidence and self-assured personality of the rapper was back full-force and she wasn't going to let any type of assumption beat her back. With each word Akali vocalized, she showed not only to Draven and the people that were and would be watching but also Evelynn herself that she saw their relationship as a huge part of her. The sight of her determination in showing such honestly made Evelynn's heart skip a few beats.

"When I first met Eve, I never thought I'd even be friends with her, because I felt like we were too different from each other. It's like we were both from different dimensions. She was this famous diva that was always under the spotlight, while I was just some street rapper that got lucky because a video of me went viral."

Draven was just about to ask a follow-up question, but he was cut off by Evelynn, who had her eyes fixated on Akali from the very beginning of her little speech.

"That video of yours went viral because it was  _worth_  something.  _You're_  worth something." Evelynn emphasized, catching Akali's azure gaze with her ambers.

"And I'm really happy that you think so." Akali returned with a smile directed to Evelynn before refocusing her attention back to the interview. "The point here is, Draven, I never imagined myself and Evelynn here being in a romantic relationship, but yeah, here we are."

"Our relationship didn't exactly start the moment K/DA came to be." Evelynn started, finally choosing to contribute to Akali's case. "We started off as friends. Close ones as time passed."

Akali nodded. "Yeah, we just kinda got together recently."

"Well, I'm pretty sure a lot of people have been waiting to hear this confirmation for months ever since the debut of  _POP/STARS_." Draven said, gesturing between the two. "The speculations of your relationship became wilder than it was after your interview with  _PopRox_."

"Our first interview together?" Akali asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yep, and the rumors just went on and on after that."

"At that time, Akali and I were just friends. There was nothing else but friendship during that interview." Evelynn smoothly clarified.

"Alright, so you two say that this relationship is a serious thing. Now I'm as curious as every other viewer out there about a little something. We want to know what made you two realize your feelings for one another. What triggered it all, you know? We want to know where it all started."

Earlier, Akali took the chance to defend what they have, so Evelynn chose to beat her to the next opportunity. The diva placed a hand over Akali's left, which silently told the rapper that she wanted to give her own response first. Of course the fact that she didn't take her hand away from Akali's as she began was noticed by Draven and was caught in clear view of the cameras directed to them.

"Like I told Akali, I had mixed feelings about her when we met. It's a long story, honestly. Mainly though, the way she saw how the celebrity life would be and how fame would affect her is what drew me to her initially." Evelynn unconsciously gave Akali's hand a light squeeze. One of the cameras zoomed in on it, capturing the small gesture with ease. There was also another camera that caught Akali's face, which turned a tad bit pink from mild embarrassment thanks to Evelynn's words.

"So you were attracted to her from the very beginning?" Draven asked with a slightly excited tone.

"Were you?" Akali couldn't help but ask Evelynn as well, her eyes drifting towards the vocalist.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I was." Evelynn wore a contemplative look for a short moment before she chuckled to herself and said, "What I'm trying to say here is that I want to be here for Akali from the start, throughout and until the very end her celebrity life. I didn't, and still don't, want anything or  _anyone_  make her regret her decisions that led her to this point."

Akali had on an extremely goofy smile as Evelynn voiced out her thoughts about her feelings from the beginning. It gave her a chance to see what went on in the pretty little head of the woman that made her heart run wild with just a mere look.

"What about you, Akali?" Draven asked, now turning the attention to the rapper. "What made you realize those feelings of yours for Evelynn here?"

"She's a flirt." Was her blunt reply.

"That's an understatement." Evelynn swiftly quipped.

"She loves teasing and flirting with not only me, but Ahri and Kai'Sa, too, but she also acts like some sort of protective lion over her cubs every time there's a basher that's trying to get me and the others down or whatever." Akali said with a little laugh. "One second she would say how beautiful I am and how she'd probably do anything for me, the next she's suddenly kissing me over my face mask."

Draven couldn't help but guffaw at how Akali's described Evelynn, and of course the last line really got his interest. "She kissed you?"

"Over my mask before one of our meet-and-greets, yeah."

"In my defense," Evelynn interjected oh so calmly. "it was you that kissed me first."

"Ehh?" Akali reacted, genuinely shocked. She really thought her first unofficial kiss with Evelynn was the kiss they had backstage during their meet-and-greet.

"Really now?" Draven wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at the pair, snickering. "Care to elaborate that, Evelynn?"

"Gladly." Evelynn sweetly said, winking at Akali before turning back to Draven and starting with, "You see, I did something for Akali. I gave away my claws to a fan, remember?"

"Ah! Yes! That one lucky fan went viral for quite some time in social media."

"Yes, well, I didn't exactly give it to him for free. Akali here," Evelynn momentarily gestured at the freestyler. "lost her family ring and when I had it found, the fan wanted something in exchange for it. When I traded my claws for the ring, I gave it back to Akali and that was when she kissed me."

"You mean the kisses I gave you on your  _cheek_?" Akali interrupted, putting as much emphasis as she could on the supposed spot she had littered with kisses that time.

"Oh, you  _were_  kissing my cheek that time, but when I tried talking to you, you suddenly placed your lips over mine." Evelynn mimicked an explosion with one of her hands as she chuckled. "And there it was. The root of it all. For me, at least."

"That was the time you started developing feelings for Akali?" Draven queried for a much more solid confirmation, also accompanying it with an expectant look.

Evelynn hummed and nodded. "It gave me a huge change of perspective."

"So now you two are officially dating?"

"We're together." They both chorused.

"Together?"

Evelynn ushered Akali to come close before tapping her cheek, wordlessly asking for a kiss. The freestyler happily obliged. She leaned over the armrests and gave Evelynn a kiss on the cheek, the smack of her lips against the diva's skin making a rather audible noise.

"I'm her girlfriend, while she is mine." Evelynn simply stated, while Akali nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Well, well, well... You two honestly make me more and more curious." Draven leaned over one of the armrests of his seat and flashed a small grin. "I already know how you'd handle the reaction of the public, Evelynn, so this question is more directed to Akali."

"Me?" Akali settled back to her place, feeling a touch of nervousness.

"Yes. You're new to this industry, so this may come as a shock to you, especially since you're dating Evelynn, who we all know the people had voted for as one of the  _sexiest_  women in the whole world." Draven took a deep breath as a type of dramatic pause before finally asking, "What do you think about the public's backlash?"

"You mean, their insults to our relationship? Me in general?"

"Yeah, that."

As soon as Akali removed her focus from Draven and redirected it to Evelynn, their eyes swiftly found each other and for two full seconds, they were both caught in camera doing nothing but deeply gazing into each other. All the anxiety in her system abandoned her and she was filled with reassurance only those amber irises could give her.

"I read their comments, Draven." Even though she was addressing the question asked of her, Akali still had her gaze locked with Evelynn's. "Even Eve here told me some of them. We sometimes even read it together."

Evelynn's lips gradually curved into a soft and pleased smile. They both easily recalled how they were cuddling in bed the other day and were reading the mean comments they received through their social media accounts. No matter how hurtful the words were, Evelynn easily brushed them off, while every two or three comments, Akali would just hug the singer and ask in a whisper for a declaration of love.

It was one of the most tender moments they've spent together.

"Some of them honestly affect me more than it should," Akali admitted as she took Evelynn's hand into one of her own. "but then I'd look at Evelynn."

"And...?" It was obvious Draven felt like he, like every other present and future spectator, was being kept in suspense.

"I'd just look at her."

"That's it?"

"I don't really have to do anything." Akali was now openly grinning as she recalled the recent memories they made. "I'd  _literally_  just look at her and suddenly... She's kissing me."

It was true. Evelynn would do nothing but kiss her when it came down to it. Sensually. Lovingly. Deeply. Ever so slowly.

A kiss that was enough to convey a thousand words and a plethora of emotions.

Draven glanced between the two artists, who were becoming entranced in each other's captivating gaze. He suddenly felt like he and entire staff in the studio were intruding on such an intimate moment. Despite not wanting to ruin such a beautiful sight, he was prompted to clear his throat to resume the interview. Thankfully, for Draven, he recaptured the couple's attention.

"You two really look in love." Draven commented with a little chuckle.

For a fleeting moment, their gaze was broken as they both laughed and tittered in reaction, but after sparing a glance to the host's direction, their eyes immediately found each other once more before they spoke with perfect synchronization.

"We are."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The interview came to an end after a fairly long discussion of K/DA's plans for the year finished. The studio had gotten more than enough footage of Evelynn and Akali talking about their relationship and the extent of it. There were fun banters, little teasings and sweet kisses that involved the duo, and Draven honestly did a good job in driving the couple in showing a couple of displays of affection in front of the cameras.

The producers of  _Primetime Valoran_  knew for sure that their ratings will go through the roof once they air the exclusive interview they acquired not only from the mentioned actor and actresses earlier but also from the two members of K/DA.

"Going public, eh?" Vi had teased them before the two artists walked past her and left the studio with Taric.

"You were the one who started the cheer earlier, weren't you?" Evelynn asked the actress with a knowing look, halting hers and Akali's steps for a moment.

Vi grinned and raised her hands in front of her. "Hey, guilty as charged."

Evelynn and Akali were soon dismissed by Taric after being told that they should lay low from the public's eye until the interview gets broadcasted. They were also reassured that all of the staff present at the studio were sworn to secrecy and had huge consequences awaiting whoever would dare leak the contents of the interview to the public.

The pair was dropped off by their manager at the airport, where Ahri and Kai'Sa were waiting for them with their luggage. The leader and dancer had just finished reminding them to have fun and bidding them good luck with their trip to Akali's hometown when the flight of the diva and rapper were called.

Due to not only their money but also their manager's connections, they were given one of the most luxurious first class seats in the plane. They were both situated on two adjustable and utterly comfortable seats and was enclosed in a cubicle-like area, which provided them more than enough privacy.

Akali was seated near a window, so she took the chance to marvel at the view for a couple of minutes before she turned her head to see what her companion was doing. She caught Evelynn just finishing on asking the flight attendant that had approached them to not disturb them and to provide them some privacy. As soon as the crew member left after saying he'll notify his fellow attendants as well, Akali decided to speak up to capture Evelynn's attention.

"Hey, Eve."

"Yes, darling?" Evelynn responded back without taking her eyes away from the magazine she pulled out from the rack attached to the side of her seat.

"You excited?"

"To meet your parents?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." Evelynn halted midway in opening the fashion magazine she had in hand, thinking for a moment. "A bit, I suppose?"

"Nervous, then?"

"That, too."

"Well, I can't really say it'll be awesome once you meet them, but I'm pretty sure you know that whatever they say won't change what I feel about you, right?"

Evelynn smiled and lifted the foldable armrest between them, wrapping an arm around the rapper's shoulder and pulling her in until her lips softly kissed her temple. "That's very reassuring, Rogue. Thank you."

Instead of removing herself from the position she was in, Akali chose to scoot and cuddle closer against Evelynn, sighing in content the moment she felt the other woman's warmth fuse with her own. It was an incredibly soothing feeling. After receiving a kiss on the top of her head, Akali watched as Evelynn settled in keeping an arm around her, while she placed the magazine she was holding on her lap to be able to read it with the help of her free left hand.

It took maybe at least ten to fifteen minutes before Evelynn took notice of how vacant Akali seemed to be. She was just snuggled against her, doing nothing.

"Are you hungry?" Evelynn inquired, glancing away from the magazine she was reading.

"Not really."

"Thirsty?"

Akali shook her head.

"Do you need anything else, then?"

"I don't think so...?"

"Akali, we still have at least thirteen to fourteen hours before we land." Evelynn reminded her. "Just tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

Akali actually had an idea how to pass the time, but she was feeling rather shy in doing it. Apparently, Kai'Sa found her stash of  _Shoujo Ai mangas_  and took the liberty in packing everything in the backpack that supposedly only contains her portable video games and gadgets. The dancer had taken advantage of the moment when Ahri and Evelynn were speaking with one another earlier, deciding to hurriedly whisper to Akali about what she had done for her.

She didn't know how long had passed, but next thing she knew, Evelynn's entire body had absolutely relaxed and the turning of the magazine's pages had came to a halt. It only took a slow and careful turn of her head for her to discover that Evelynn had apparently fallen under the spell of slumber.

Eyes closed, breathing soft and steady and head laying against Akali's own, Evelynn truly looked so peaceful under the hold of slumber. Akali smiled and gave Evelynn's cheek a little kiss before she reached for her backpack at the side and slightly unzipped the main compartment. After blindly feeling inside the bag, she was finally able to withdraw one of the comics she had bought a few weeks ago.

Despite buying the mentioned books for certain 'research purposes' concerning bedroom activities, Akali had yet to read the rather streamy storyline. She was pretty sure Kai'Sa had at least snuck a peek at the book's contents.

What's done was done though.

Shifting ever so slightly in her comfortable place in Evelynn's one-arm embrace, Akali started reading. Just by the first few chapters, which showed quite a handful of compromising scenes involving one of the main protagonists and her sexual relationships with a couple of women, Akali found her cheeks flushing with all the blood that rushed up to her face. Her legs were now off the floor and tucked to her side, while she was unconsciously pushing herself closer to Evelynn...

Amber eyes opened.

...who was apparently awake.

Akali would either smile to herself or giggle quietly every time there was a sweet fluffy moment concerning the two main characters of the manga, still oblivious of the fact that her beloved lover was now reading along with her.

A small curve made its way to Evelynn's lips as she took it all in. Akali seemed to be enjoying the turn out of the story judging by how she was snickering and mildly squirming every now and then. It was a sight that vouched for Evelynn's point about Akali being adorable.

But then, Evelynn's fond expression turned into a surprised one, especially when the scene Akali was now reading was labeled not suitable for work or any sort of public environment. She couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at her supposed  _'innocent'_ little girlfriend. The particular scene Akali was so engrossed in involved two characters making out on top of a chair, which further piqued Evelynn's interest.

Was this Akali's way of telling her something?

More and more questions popped inside Evelynn's mind and she couldn't help but be curious about the answers she could possibly acquire.

.....

.....

.....

"Would you like to try that next time?"

The manga literally flew away from Akali, who gave out a yelp along with the jump her body did in reaction to the sudden query of the diva. A low  _thud!_  sounded once the book fell on the floor, while the initial reader of it scrambled to the farthest point her seat allowed her to go.

"You're awake!" Akali nearly squeaked out, eyes almost looking at the diva with an accusatory gaze. "Why the hell are you even awake!?"

"I wasn't asleep in the first place."

"Yes, you were! Your breathing was all calm and you were all relaxed earlier!"

Evelynn smiled with absolute amusement. Instead of clarifying what her current state was and why she appeared asleep initially, the vocalist reached forward and pulled Akali in. Thankfully, the less than firm grip she had on the rapper's wrist was enough to bring the younger artist back in her arms. The book was also picked up by the diva, who handed it to a very red-faced freestyler, before she returned them to their original position.

Akali grabbed her backpack and shoved the comic back inside, not wanting to explain to Evelynn what exactly it was and how its storyline went. Her cheeks reddened even more when the singer started peppering her left cheek with featherlight kisses.

"Akali,"

"What?" She murmured, trying her best to not blush even further while she silently enjoyed the physical affection she was receiving.

"if you have something in mind, you can tell me. You do know that, right?"

"I know that."

"Then tell me, darling..." Evelynn's fingertips trailed over Akali's forearm before her hand enveloped one of the rapper's own, their fingers loosely interlocking. "What I just saw from that book of yours, would you like to try it?"

.....

.....

.....

"I guess, yeah..."

"Why are you acting like this though?" Evelynn asked, nuzzling Akali with her cheek.

"I just don't think it's something I could just bring up." Akali muttered, her embarrassment not at all letting up. "You of all people know you're my first girlfriend."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"It's not that there's something wrong with it. It's just that... It's just that I don't really know everything about what to do and what not to do when it comes to you."

Evelynn hummed and said, "I can honestly say the same when it comes to you."

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious."

"Eve," Akali surprisingly found enough courage to turn around face Evelynn, eyes slightly narrowed. "you know me more than anyone else, and I'm actually surprised about that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you know I love spicy ramyun,"

" _Everybody_  knows, Rogue."

"you know I love playing video games,"

"Foxy and Bookie knows, too."

"you know I love those little kisses you give me,"

"Doesn't everyone like little kisses?"

" _and_  you always know what button to push!"

Now that prompted a quiet but smug chuckle the diva. "Well, I do consider myself an expert in breaking your tough girl mask."

"The point is," Akali averted her gaze again and somewhat pouted as she continued with, "I feel like the only way I could probably start with in giving back to you is to see what would make you tick in the bedroom."

"Just in the bedroom?"

"Well, I, uhh... It's a start, I guess?"

"Hmm..." Evelynn tapped her chin in contemplation for a moment before smiling and giving Akali's cheek another kiss. "How 'bout we start now?"

"Start with what?"

"Ask me anything and I'll answer it." Evelynn suggested woti a light shrug. "You might finally know what I don't like in my food, just like how I know you hate pickles in your burgers."

Akali couldn't help but turn back and look at Evelynn with wide eyes. "Wait, you know that, too?"

Evelynn chuckled. "I know  _you_ , darling. That's all there is to it."

"Alright, okay, I'll start."

"I'm all ears."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this chapter is shorter than usual, seeing that I only got 7930+ words before my brain refused to continue it any further. I know I said I'd release this before my birthday, but I ended up releasing it on that exact date, sooo, in some way, it counts, right? :P
> 
> Anyway, next chappie will probably be uploaded within the month, and hopefully, it'll be longer. ^^
> 
> I noticed more than a handful of you were like, suuuuper displeased with Riven and Irelia's relationship turnout. Honestly, there's a reason why I wrote it like that. You'll all find out soon enough about what I mean. :3
> 
> Alright, if any of you want to see a specific scene or question concerning the parents of Akali and Evelynn, say it now or forever hold your peace. XD
> 
> Seriously though, if you guys still want to see something about the upcoming conflict, tell me now while I've just started with the next chapter. :3
> 
> Oh, and by the way, the way Evelynn had laid her palm out and kissed Akali in the middle of the interview was inspired by a video made by @RachAsakawa with @RizzyCos from Twitter. Check out hers and her wifey's profiles, everyone! They've honestly brought Akalynn to life with their tremendous cosplays!


	23. Chapter 23

**ACT 23**

The audible thuds caused by the drop of the luggage and backpack on the floor of the bedroom echoed nearly throughout the entire hotel unit the two artists were in. The freestyler let out an immensely pleased sigh once she threw herself on top of the cover of the comfy double bed she'll be sharing with her girlfriend later on.

"Can we just order room service? I think I'm too tired to eat out." Akali spoke in a slightly muffled manner due to her face being pressed against the bed cover.

"Already ahead of you, darling." Evelynn said as she entered the room, dragging her luggage behind her with ease thanks to the little wheels attached on the bottom. "Food will be arriving in few minutes."

"What'd you order?"

"Well, I figured it would do you better to get you something else other than ramen, so I ordered us healthier meals." Evelynn said with a small smile, taking Akali's abandoned luggage and setting it aside with her own. "You'll love the avocado sushi, darling. I just know it."

Akali rolled around the bed, kicking her shoes off before laying on her stomach and seeking Evelynn with her gaze. "Pretty sure I'll love everything you get me."

Evelynn lightly hummed, her smile widening a tad bit. She withdrew her laptop from her bag before she joined the freestyler on the bed. The mentioned rapper was rather quick in finding herself a new position, casually draping nearly her entire weight over the diva's back once the latter was comfortably seated on foot of the bed. Akali couldn't help but quietly giggle when Evelynn turned her head and gave her cheek and jaw a couple of kisses as the laptop started up.

"Are we going to call your parents now?" Akali asked in a murmur, idly watching Evelynn open up one of the applications solely for video calling.

"I'm just setting it up." Evelynn said as she logged her account in. "My father already sent me a reply. He and mother will be calling maybe an hour from now? At least somewhere around that time."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I had something important to say and that they needed to hear it as soon as they're available."

"Are you nervous?"

Evelynn smiled at the concern lacing Akali's inquiry. She gave the arm clasped across her chest a gentle caress, her fingertips nearly tickling Akali. "Don't worry about me, darling. I'll be alright. Whether they accept you and what we have or not, it won't change anything between us."

Almost every ounce of worry was dispelled within Akali the moment Evelynn gave her lips a quick yet soft kiss. It wasn't enough for her to let the matter go so easily though. She nuzzled her cheek against Evelynn's, the hug she was giving from behind tightening a little bit.

"Looks like we'll be playing the waiting game for now." Akali said after a few seconds passed filled with nothing but the hum of the air conditioner and the occasional taps of the laptop's keys.

"Did you have something in mind?" Evelynn asked, moving the laptop away from her lap and leaving it on the side of the bed before turning around. Akali allowed Evelynn to shift their positions, which made her smirk when she had the rapper loosely pinned down on the bed.

"Sort of?" Akali replied, sounding a bit unsure. "Food will be arriving in a few minutes, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"I was thinking..."

"Yes...?"

Akali's cheeks lightly reddened as she said, "Maybe we could practice kissing?"

The husky chuckle that left the siren's heavenly lips came close to making Akali shudder, even if it was only the slightest. "Finally willing to take me up on that offer?"

"Well, I figured I might as well practice now." Akali then looked away from Evelynn with a mildly embarassed smile. "Plus, I  _really_  want to make-out with you."

"Of course you do." Came Evelynn's little tease.

Evelynn chose to abandon their current position, pulling Akali up until the rapper was seated again. Once the latter seemed to be comfortable, Evelynn straddled her lap and leisurely snaked her arms around the other's neck, her fingertips tracing over Akali's nape before her hands loosely interlocked with one another. She could feel Akali instinctively grasp her hips, fingers squeezing for a moment as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"Let's start with a simple kiss, alright?"

Akali nodded, and before she could stop herself, her tongue slid out and licked her lips, which prompted Evelynn to outright grin and lightly shake her head. It's quite clear the rapper was eager to begin with their  _'kiss practice'_.

Hearts pounding within, Evelynn finally inched forward and kissed Akali on the lips, who was quick to react and reciprocate. The kiss would break every second or so, which allowed them both to take quiet breaths, yet both still found each other immediately after. It was slow. Unhurried.

Akali hadn't even attempted yet to part her lips when Evelynn ended the kiss and ducked underneath her chin, tongue making sure her lips were moist before she started kissing around the side of Akali's neck and over her delicate throat.

"Eve..." Akali whispered her lover's name, left hand gliding over Evelynn's spine, while her right slipped through waves of magenta tresses.

"What we did, darling," Evelynn murmured, littering the freestyler's neck with wet kisses. "was kissing. But, if you want to make-out, well..."

Akali took in a shallow breath and mildly jerked in Evelynn's embrace the moment she felt the other's teeth graze delicately against the skin of her neck.

"...you'll have to do  _more_  than just that."

Teeth biting down on her lower lip, Akali tried her hardest to concentrate not only on the sensations Evelynn was causing, but the little lesson she was giving as well. She wanted to inflict the same dose of pleasure onto Evelynn, make her tremble and whisper her name like a breathless prayer.

"Kiss around your partner's neck..." Evelynn said as she did just what she told. "...maybe even lick?"

"R-Right..." Akali stuttered out, feeling Evelynn run her warm tongue over her pulse.

"You can also nip, and of course my personal favorite..."

Akali hissed before releasing a breathy gasp, the hand in Evelynn's hair fisting once she felt the vocalist audibly and rather firmly suck on the right side of her neck. She could occasionally feel the tip of the other's tongue brush over her skin, but what truly made her lose her breath was how sensual Evelynn's sucking felt.

"...sucking." Evelynn finished in a nearly inaudible whisper, smirking when she knew that the spot that had fallen victim to her ministrations will be soon sporting a visible mark. "Are you keeping up?"

Akali nodded, eyes somewhat half-lidded when their gazes reconnected. "Yeah..."

"I'm suprised you haven't fainted yet."

"Getting there."

"It'd be a shame if you do, Rogue." Evelynn leaned in, nipping and lightly tugging at the rapper's lower lip. "You'll miss the best part."

"What  _is_  the best part?"

Evelynn poked her tongue out only to take a featherlight lick at Akali's lips, a crooked grin appearing on her face. "Would you like to try and lead  _this_  kiss?"

"Umm..."

"Don't worry, I'll talk you through it."

Akali honestly didn't know how Evelynn could possibly guide her verbally through the entire act, especially if their tongues would be very much preoccupied, but if it saying yes would hurry the pace of the situation...

"Okay, let's do it."

"Start with a kiss," Evelynn said a moment before their lips met again, burning a few seconds before resuming, "then let your tongue come out to play."

Akali's nod was interrupted when their kiss continued, nearly forgetting about the mentioned step she was supposed to take. Shifting slightly and gathering as much courage as she could, Akali finally allowed the tip of her tongue to glide over Evelynn's lips. The moment the siren felt the slick muscle, she swiftly parted her lips and granted Akali the wordless permission she asked for.

A small shiver ran up Akali's spine the second she felt Evelynn's own tongue welcomes hers. She moaned ever so softly in the singer's mouth, her eyes drifting close as she tasted her sweet girlfriend's saliva. It was too good to end. Oxygen be damned, Akali eagerly explored with her tongue, caressing Evelynn's own with passion like no other.

"Hah...!" Akali abruptly broke away when she felt like she was drowning due to the lack of air she was taking in.

Huffing and puffing, Akali could only stare for a moment at her lover, who tittered playfully at her breathless state, before she too began snickering. She shook her head and wore this little grin on her face, feeling a bit proud with what she had done.

"Don't be too messy, Rogue." Evelynn brought one of her thumbs up, wiping the small trail of saliva dripping at one of the corners of Akali's lips. "Not that I mind cleaning you up."

"So, how'd I do?" She quipped with a pinch of smugness in her voice, playfully biting Evelynn's thumb.

"Wonderful." Evelynn simply murmured, regarding her with a fond smile. "Could honestly use a little bit of improvement here and there, but it'll do."

Akali's grin slightly widened, her arms pulling themselves closer to each other. "You'll help me practice more, then?"

"Darling, it would be my utmost pleasure."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Room service!"

While Evelynn briefly looked over her shoulder in response to the call of their expected meal, Akali somewhat pouted, knowing the arrival of their food had ended their  _'kissing tutorial'_.

"Excuse me, Rogue." Evelynn said, giving Akali a swift kiss on the forehead before pushing herself off her perch and leaving the bedroom to answer the door.

The diva had just exited the bedroom when Akali heard her phone's ringtone pouring out of the gadget's speaker. In a flash, Akali was off the bed and was leisurely pacing around the room, cellphone against her right ear.

_**(Bold** _ _words means the statement was said in their native language, Japanese)_

" **Kaa-san**!" Akali greeted with a wide smile. It's really been a long while ever since she had seen her mother, so it was honestly refreshing to hear the woman's voice, even if it was only through a phone call.

" **Ah, Akali!** " Her mother, Mayym, responded back with a smile the rapper could clearly envision in her head. " **Are you finally here?** "

" **Hai, Okaa-san.** " Akali replied with a small grin. " **Although, since it's pretty late and all, Eve-chan and I decided to stay at a hotel for tonight. We'll come over around lunch time though.** "

" **Eh? Eve-chan? You brought a friend along?** "

" **Hai! You and Otou-san don't mind, do you?** "

" **Of course not!** " Mayym quickly reassured. " **In fact, your Otou-san and I would very much like to meet your new friends.** "

Akali couldn't help but feel less nervous with the reassurance she received, despite the fact that her mother was completely clueless of who exactly it is she was intending on introducing to them.

" **Don't worry, Okaa-san. Eve-chan's really nice. She's the one who always takes care of me whenever we're out on tour.** "

" **Oh, that's good. Very nice of her, even.** "

" **Mm-hm! You'll love her, Kaa-san. Trust me.** "

" **Alright, Akali. Make sure you eat dinner after this, okay?** "

" **Hai, Kaa-san.** "

" **And not those instant noodles you love so much!** "

Akali half-heartedly rolled her eyes at her mother's words, snickering. " **Hai, hai! Eve-chan ordered something healthy anyway. Something with avocado or whatever.** "

" **Good. Even though I haven't met this Eve friend of yours, she already sounds like someone I'd approve of.** "

A mildly uneasy laugh left Akali as she scratched the back of her head. " **Ehehehe, yeah... Eve-chan's always caring. I'll see you guys tomorrow.** "

After a hasty goodbye from her part, Akali finally ended the call and was able to let out a visibly relieved breath. She felt like she really handled the call quite well, especially since her mother seemed to like Evelynn already. Now, all she needed to do was explain to her how Evelynn is  _more_  than just a mere friend.

" _'Eve-chan?'_  Really?"

"Evelynn!?"

Akali whirled around in heartbeat, cheeks flushing with a bright red color the moment she caught sight of Evelynn, who was smiling back at her in amusement with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Is that what you call me whenever my back is turned?" Evelynn asked in a coo-like manner, quirking an eyebrow at Akali.

"Uhh, not exactly...?"

Evelynn tittered before she began strutting towards Akali, wrapping both of her hands around the freestyler's waist as she said, "If only I'm not so hungry right now, you'd probably on the bed right now. Naked and underneath me."

Face coloring with red, Akali surprisingly still managed to snap back a reply while her eyes trailed to the side and dodged Evelynn's gaze. "Or..."

"Or what?"

"...you could be the one underneath  _me_."

A breathy laugh. "And what position do you have mind?"

"W-Wait, aren't we supposed to eat dinner or something?" Akali lamely brought up, squirming out of Evelynn's clutches rather pathetically.

Fortunately for Akali, Evelynn's chose to accept her little excuse. She caught a glimpse of the half-hearted roll of the diva's eyes before the woman herself led her out of the room with a hand idly placed over the small of her back.

"Rogue," Evelynn started as they made their way to the dining room, where the food was set up. "is being adorable a quirk of yours?"

Akali huffed, sharply eyeing Evelynn as they both took the chairs situated across each other at the dining table. "Here we go again."

Evelynn chuckled. "I can't help but point it out. After all, you're always...-"

"...-adorable?" The freestyler half-sarcastically finished.

"Mm-hm."

With another huff from her part, Akali sat down and playfully glared at Evelynn, who winked at her before taking a piece of sushi and popping it in her mouth. Even though she was chewing, Evelynn had this small smile on her lips. It was a tiny detail, but Akali couldn't help but notice it all the time, especially every time she's with the vocalist.

No matter what happened around them, in the end, Evelynn would always wear a smile that vanquished all of Akali's fears and worries away. She could recall how Evelynn had comforted her with just a couple of words and a mere smile after she got scolded by Ahri and Taric for cutting dance practice for the first time when she joined K/DA.

"Hey, Eve?"

Evelynn, who was a bit occupied with the act of pouring some orange juice in their glasses, briefly glanced at Akali. "Hmm?"

"You're always smiling."

The first thing the rapper received was a raised eyebrow, which was then followed with, "Is there something wrong with smiling?"

"No, not really." Akali then vaguely remembered the images she had seen in magazines and billboards in the past. Evelynn either had this fierce blank expression on her face, or an alluring smirk that could seduce anyone who would be lucky enough to catch sight of it personally. And don't even get started with those smug grins...

"Is there something you want to tell me, darling?"

"Before K/DA, you don't smile like you always do now, especially if you're with me and the others."

Evelynn fixed her gaze on Akali, an evident gleam in her eyes. "May I ask why you're suddenly so interested in my smile?"

"Well... it  _is_ beautiful." Akali admitted with a shrug she tried passing off as nonchalant, the reddening of her cheeks betraying her. "I don't know, I just... I can't help but notice."

"Notice what?"

"Your smile."

"Darling," Evelynn tilted her head at Akali in question. "what is it do you  _really_ want to know?"

To prolong the silence that fell on them, Akali took one of the chopsticks at the side, using it to poke at one of the rolls of sushi before she heard Evelynn quietly clear her throat. The diva was waiting for answer.

"Why do you smile, Eve? Like,  _all_  the time?"

Like an unintentional act of teasing, Evelynn chuckled and smiled at Akali before pushing one of the glasses towards her. "If I didn't, who would?"

Akali's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Eh? That... That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does." Evelynn smoothly contradicted, taking a sip from her own glass of orange. "Let's say you came to me with a problem and that you've been crying over it for some time now. I wouldn't really be much of a help if I just cry along with you."

"Uhh, I think you're missing the point there, Eve."

"Well, Rogue,  _my_ point here is that I prefer to put on a smile and make it all better rather than be emotional about it."

"Didn't you think that I came to you crying because I want you to cry with me?"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"It's..." Evelynn cleared her throat again, much firmer this time as she shifted from her seat. "...an example, darling. And... I suppose I didn't think of it that way."

"H-Hey, I didn't mean to just throw that out there. I mean, I don't really know if what I said even makes sense. I...-"

"It makes sense, Akali." Evelynn interrupted, her expression somewhat unreadable. "Like I said, I just... I never thought of it like that."

"Why?"

"Mother always told me crying is a form of weakness." Evelynn's eyes widened suddenly, especially when she realized what she had said. For the third time, she cleared her throat and masked her surprise with another incomprehensible look.

"Eve..."

An apprehensive laugh left Evelynn before she tried diverting their flow of conversation from the current topic, putting on a smile that seemed a bit too off for Akali. "Why are we talking about this right now, Rogue? We're supposed to be eating, aren't we?"

"Evelynn."

"..." Evelynn became quiet, the façade she had put on at that moment fading away and leaving her face somewhat blank and unreadable yet again. She leaned away and rested against the backrest of the dining chair, eyes fixated on the rapper across her.

"Crying isn't a weakness. Not for me at least." Akali reached across the table and held Evelynn's hand, which was tapping against the surface with an uneven pace.

"..."

"...Eve?"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"I'm hungry." Evelynn said, taking her gaze away from Akali and directing them to the food laid out before them, hand also being pulled away from the other's grasp. "I'm sure you are, too. Let's eat before mother and father calls."

Akali watched as Evelynn divided the food for the two of them, eyes entirely evasive from hers. It wasn't pleasant, but the whole duration of the meal passed by with nothing but silence between them both. The occasional clinks against the surface of the plate and the quiet thuds from whenever they finished taking a drink from their own glass serving as the only ruckus to be heard.

The more Akali ate her food, the more queasy she became. It wasn't because of the taste though. In fact, the food was delicious, just like what Evelynn had guaranteed. It was the silence that was enveloping them at that moment, which was immensely uncomfortable. From time to time, she would shift on her seat, nearly outright squirming.

This was definitely not the feeling she wanted to be overcome with, especially if she was going to meet her girlfriend's parents via video call in a couple of minutes.

When the food on her plate was all consumed, Akali absently tried getting some sushi from its original platter, only for the tips of her chopsticks to audibly collide against an empty plate. As an attempt to cover up her mildly embarrassing action, Akali quietly cleared her throat and placed the chopsticks down on her own plate.

Much to her surprise though, when she raised her head to check on Evelynn, the first thing she saw was a sushi being offered to her by none other than her beloved siren. Without hesitation, Akali leaned in and took the piece of food from Evelynn's chopsticks, murmuring her thanks before taking the napkin from the side of her plate and wiping her lips with it.

Akali stayed seated on her chair as Evelynn stood up and started piling the dishes. She tried doing the chore herself, but the diva stopped her with a raise of a finger and a shake of her head. It was more than a little awkward just sitting there while her girlfriend cleaned up the table, leaving only their half-finished drinks on the table. By the time the vocalist returned, Akali was in the middle of sipping from her juice, trying to hide her face behind the glass itself in the process.

For a painstakingly long moment, Akali remained hesitant in meeting the diva's gaze, while the mentioned woman stared directly at her, eyes unmoving.

.....

.....

.....

A deep sigh.

"I'm sorry." Evelynn abruptly yet sincerely apologized, amber eyes tinted with absolute guilt. Just by her forlorn gaze, it was already more than enough for Akali to consider it an apology itself. "I'm supposed to be more open to you, especially if we want our relationship to work."

Akali frowned at the way Evelynn came off as if she was scolding herself. "Hey, it's alright. I'm also getting used to us being together. We're the same, aren't we?"

"No, no, we're not the same." Evelynn turned away and paced around, obvious stressed with herself. "I know what I'm doing. I know I'm trying to  _avoid_  being emotional, especially when it comes to you. But you?"

The frown on Akali's face became even clearer as she watched Evelynn scoff in sarcasm and shake her head, her frustration radiating off of her like some sort of aura.

"Darling, you're going all in with this relationship of ours, yet here I am still having my reservations. Knowing I have such is honestly frustrating."

"Eve," Akali finally stood up, hugging Evelynn from behind before the diva would further continue her pacing. "hey, if there's anyone going all in here, it's you."

Again, she heard a sarcastic scoff.

"At the Academy Awards, you were so ready to defend me from your parents. To start a drama with them for me. For  _my_  sake."

"Akali, you know I'd do anything for you." Evelynn responded back in a heartbeat.

"Exactly." Akali took half a step back before she started pulling one of Evelynn's arms, stopping only when the singer was completely facing her. She took hold of both of the diva's hands with her own, azure crystals deeply gazing into amber flames. "If that were me with my parents, I would have probably just shut my lips and nodded to whatever they said, 'cause I'd be too scared to go against them."

The affliction on Evelynn's face faltered with every second that ticked past with their eyes engaged in an unbreakable staredown, the singer's heart softening and melting under the sincerely concerned look of the rogue.

"I'm still scared, and you of all people know that." Akali gave Evelynn's hands a firm squeeze, saying, "But I wasn't lying during the interview earlier. From the start of this celebrity stuff I got myself into, I always called my parents if ever I was afraid of something. But now?"

Evelynn's eyes drifted close and almost instinctively, she nuzzled her against the hand that caressed the side of her face, the relaxing sensation it inflicted on her calming her down.

"Now the only thing that comes out of my lips is your name." Akali murmured, stepping close and pressing herself against Evelynn, who wordlessly wound her arms around Akali's waist. "The only one I'd turn to when I'm scared is you, and what's great about that is that you're always there for me. With open arms, too."

"Akali..."

"Closed off or not, I'll be here, Eve. I'll wait."

Evelynn lightly shook her head. "How do I know you won't leave? That you won't get tired of waiting?"

Akali smiled and pushed herself up a bit, giving Evelynn's lips a little kiss. "Because I know the wait will be worth it."

An airy chuckle seeped through Evelynn's lips as the said woman brought one of her hands up to cup Akali's face, a tender look in her eyes and a small loving smile on her face. Their moment lasted for a couple of more seconds before Evelynn whispered an inch away from Akali's lips.

"I smile, Rogue. I smile because it's much better than crying."

.....

.....

.....

**_Thud!_ **

Evelynn quietly groaned against Akali's eager lips the moment she felt her rump collide against the edge of the dining table, the rattle of the glasses of their drinks falling on deaf ears. She placed her left hand over the table to keep herself on her two feet, while her right clutched the base of Akali's ponytail.

Akali shortly hummed in approval when Evelynn lifted her right leg and hooked it over her hip and halfway around her waist. She replayed everything she learned about kissing and making-out in her head in a rapid pace, doing things she had once been too shy to do with her tongue.

"Evelynn...!" Akali snarled against the siren's lips, her left hand grabbing Evelynn's right thigh with an audible  _slap!_ that echoed throughout the hotel unit.

"Kali..." Evelynn breathily hissed back, biting down on Akali's lower lip with absolute desire.

Akali sucked in a breath the second Evelynn released her lip, unable to do anything but let the vixen-like woman pull her head back by the grip she had on her ponytail. Despite their make-out being halted, Akali continued squeezing Evelynn's shapely thigh every now and then. The quick downward glance was enough to tell her that the diva could feel how her fingers would dig into the soft flesh and press against her skin.

"I don't think it's a good idea to do this now." Evelynn murmured, nearly chuckling when Akali looked oh so ready to protest. "My parents, Rogue, remember?"

"...Oh, right." Cheeks lightly coloring in embarrassment, Akali nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you got a point."

Keeping that fond curve on her lips, Evelynn cooed at Akali before planting a kiss on her nose. "Don't worry, darling. You'll have me all to yourself tonight. No interruptions, no worries."

Akali finally grinned, the once unnerving atmosphere between them fully vanishing. "Sounds awesome."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The laptop ended up being situated at the vacant desk in the bedroom, where Evelynn was now seated in front of. She was chatting with Zyra and Elise, doing such to pass the time until the her parents called. Behind her, Akali was occasionally rolling around the bed, attention mostly focused on the phone she had in hand.

"This is the tenth comment that I saw that told us that we're gonna burn in Hell for being together." Akali said, a small pout on her face.

"Akali," Evelynn started in a mildly scolding tone. "what did I tell you about reading hate comments?"

"Uhh," Akali laid on her stomach and looked towards where Evelynn was currently seated. " _not_  read them..?"

"Especially with me being occupied with something else, yes." Evelynn said, eyes not leaving the screen of the laptop. "I can't comfort you while my friends are trying to force us both to go on a double date with them."

"Date?" Akali's head perked up, her focus completely taken away from the hurtful comments she was reading. She practically hopped off the bed, smoothly wrapping her arms around Evelynn's shoulders from behind and perching her head just beside the diva's. Her eyes immediately scanned the laptop's screen, seeking for Evelynn's message thread with her friends.

Evelynn actually thought Akali's phone would have struck her on the face if she hadn't moved her head at least a quarter of an inch backwards, but instead of scolding the freestyler, she just turned her head to her left and kissed Akali on the cheek.

"Let me guess," Evelynn murnured against Akali's cheek, lips littering soft smooches over the soft skin. "you want to go, don't you?"

Akali, who finally spotted the chat thread, finished reading Elise's reason why they should definitely go out on a double date at least two weeks from now. She turned her head a bit, her smile turning crooked once she felt Evelynn's lips touch hers.

"Y'know, we haven't gone out on our first official date." Akali murmured, her grin causing Evelynn's lips to curve into a smirk.

"I'm sorry, darling. I guess I was too busy having my head between your legs to notice."

"Eve!" Akali's cheeks became red in an instant, prompting her to try and laugh out and bury her face against Evelynn's neck.

Evelynn chuckled and brushed her fingers through Akali's hair, fingertips eventually tracing the hair tie that held the brown tresses together. She was a little tempted to pull it off and set those wild strands free. She momentarily nuzzled her cheek against Akali's head before she redirected her gaze back to her laptop and started typing up a reply to her friends.

"Let's take a raincheck on this double date for now, alright?"

Akali mutely nodded, cheeks still too red and warm for her comfort.

"I'll take you out this week for our first date, then  _maybe_ , just maybe, we'll take them up on this offer of theirs."

"Okay." Akali murmured against Evelynn's neck, slightly tickling the diva with her breath.

Evelynn had just finished sending her message when a little chime came from her laptop. She stiffened on her seat, the smile idling on her lips fading almost immediately. The hand on Akali's head started tapping the rapper, which thankfully succeeded on fully capturing the freestyler's attention.

"Akali." Evelynn called out in a manner Akali rarely heard her do so. "Akali, darling, it's  _them_."

"Eh?" Akali brought her head up, confused. She looked towards the screen of the laptop, only for her eyes to widen at the picture of Evelynn's father.

He was calling.

_They_  were calling.

All of a sudden, Akali was flooded with anxiety and she couldn't help but pull back and straighten her posture, her free hand clasping over Evelynn's shoulder and gripping firmer than normal, while her other hand squeezed her phone in its grasp.

"Are you ready?" Evelynn asked her, tone serious and jaw a bit clenched.

"Are you?" Akali returned, glancing at the vocalist.

.....

.....

.....

Akali nearly jumped out of surprise when she felt Evelynn place a hand over the one she had on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She felt Evelynn significantly relax when she gave her shoulder a squeeze as well.

"I am now."

_**Click!** _

"Evelynn!" Came the eager greeting of the diva's father. In front of the two artists, they found Everett and Avalynn smiling at them and judging from their clothing and the make-up the actress was wearing, it looks like they had just taken a break from filming something.

"Father." Evelynn greeted with a small yet convincing smile.

"Sweetheart, sorry for the delay. We had to finish a scene today for this new movie I'm working on." Everett explained, while beside him, Avalynn was not at all shy in expressing her surprise towards Akali's presence along with her daughter.

"Evelynn, sweetie," Avalynn finally spoke up, glancing at Akali every now and then. "you didn't tell us you're with your friend."

"You wouldn't have cared anyway," Evelynn replied with a light shrug. "so I didn't think I needed to."

Everett cleared his throat and gave a little laugh, cutting off whatever his wife was about to say in return. "Well, seeing that your friend is also there, how are you both?"

"Uh, we're fine, sir." Akali replied with a smile she succeeded in presenting so casually.

"Yes, we are," Evelynn agreed with a nod. "thank you for asking."

"So, Evelynn," Avalynn started. "what is it do you want to tell us? We don't have all day, dear. Time is money."

"Oh come now, honey." Everett smoothly cut in. "Our daughter rarely wants to talk to us ever since she moved away. The filming could wait for a few minutes."

Avalynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes at her husband's words, but nonetheless nodded. Evelynn chose to take advantage of the moment, seeing that her father was somewhat busy explaining to her mother how they should be thankful that their daughter wanted to talk to them.

Gaze leaving the screen, she briefly looked at Akali over her shoulder, who gave her a small smile of encouragement. The vocalist was able to return the gesture with a little smile of her own before she returned her attention to her parents and cleared her throat to recapture their attention.

In a flash, her parents were looking at her expectantly, wordlessly asking her with their gazes what she wanted to say to them.

"I wanted to speak to you two for a reason. A reason that honestly couldn't wait, and I suppose there's no other way in saying it to you two, so I'll be blunt."

"Yes, please." Avalynn replied, while her husband merely nodded.

Evelynn took a moment to huff out a breath before looking directly at her parents and saying, "Akali and I are dating."

Beside her, the mentioned artist held her breath for a long moment, especially when the two of them were presented with utterly shocked expression from none other than the diva's parents. The entire room was silent, the only noise coming only from the other pair's end, which seemed to be the typical ruckus going on in a movie set.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"What?" Came the voice of Evelynn's mother, which shattered the silence that had engulfed them. "What did you say?"

"I said what I said," Evelynn replied with a face that dared her mother to challenge her. "and I didn't stutter, mother."

Everett, after overcoming his shock, looked in between his wife and daughter, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Now, honey, I'm sure our baby girl has her reasons."

"Reasons?" Avalynn asked back in disbelief. "What reasons could there possibly be?"

Akali nearly jumped back in surprise when Avalynn harshly gestured at her through the screen, glaring at her after she took her gaze away from her husband.

"Our daughter is dating this...! This little, mediocre...-"

"I'm going to stop you right there,  _mother dearest_." Evelynn interrupted with an awfully sarcastic smile. "You wouldn't like what I have to say to you after if I let you continue."

"Miss Avalynn," Akali began, voice firm and not at all giving away her nervousness. "I don't really care what you think about me, but if you're worried Evelynn's going to get hurt because of me, don't be. I'll take care of her, I promise."

"You'll take care of her?" Avalynn gave a sarcastic laugh and a scoff. "You? A street rat that got a few minutes of fame through the internet?"

"Mother!" Evelynn hissed, a furious look crossing her facial features. "Don't you  _dare_  call her names."

"It's true, isn't it? This Akari girl only got famous because of some rap video that went viral."

"Two things." Akali abruptly and surprisingly intervened. "One, I became famous because I have the skill to make it to the top. I worked my way up to where I am now. And second..."

Evelynn's gaze left the screen and darted to one of her hands, which Akali grabbed hold of and intertwined her fingers with. Even though the gesture can barely be seen by the other two, it was enough to send a clear message.

"The name's  _Akali_. I think you should remember it, because it's the name of the person that's going to make your daughter really happy and give everything she could ever want."

Evelynn looked towards Akali, who wore a determined expression and had her eyes fixated on the screen. The anxiety was gone and by the way she held her hand so tightly, it was wordlessly reassuring Evelynn. Calming her, even.

"Now, see, darling?" Everett tried calming his wife down, who looked so ready to unleash her anger. "Maybe we should let our daughter speak first and explain the situation."

"How could you possibly give her what she wants?" Avalynn questioned with a laugh of sarcasm, disregarding Everett's attempts in soothing her.

"I want her." Evelynn said the moment she returned her focus to her parents. "And she gave herself to me."

"Is that what this is? A little  _'discussion'_  about what you want?"

"It is the reason  _why_  I called."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, do you remember what you did last time in your concert? You walked out all because the stage staff played something you didn't approve of. Why'd you walk out again? Oh right! It's all because you  _wanted_ to do so." Avalynn pointed out to her daughter, shaking her head.

"Why do you act like you  _know_ what I want?" Evelynn angrily questioned back. "And you're acting as if being with Akali is some sort of scandal."

"That's because it  _is_!" Avalynn retorted with a glare. "You're a  _woman_! And so is she!"

"Whatever you or father have to say, it won't change what I want." Evelynn growled, resisting the urge to grit her teeth in the process. "Akali is who I want to be with and both of you can't do anything about it."

"And what makes you think everything you want is good for you?"

"What makes  _you_  think you know what  _I_  want? What's good for me? You don't know anything!"

Avalynn scoffed. "Now you're just being overly dramatic."

"That's what it always is, isn't it? Every single time, it's just me being a brat! It's just me being  _unreasonable_!" Evelynn was so close in outright yelling at her mother, her eyes becoming glassy with tears threatening to fall out of anger.

"That's because that's exactly what you've been doing."

"I just wanted you to love me!" Evelynn shouted all of a sudden, the tears in her eyes finally falling. "All my life, I've never done anything right in your eyes! Everything I do is wrong for you! I'm so tired of trying to please someone other than myself! And you know what's so frustrating? No matter how many times I'd tell myself I wouldn't care, I still would because I love you!"

Avalynn stared at her, her anger fading and her expression slowly becoming torn. "Evelynn..."

"And if you won't approve of me loving Akali, then it's probably best for you to forget that you have a daughter."

_**Click!** _

Evelynn ended the call, covering her face with one of her hands to conceal as much as she could from Akali, who was looking at her with a deeply heartbroken gaze. The rapper closed the laptop and before attempting in taking Evelynn in her arms. Shaking her head, Evelynn tried pushing Akali away once she was able to stand up. She wanted to leave the room. She didn't want Akali to see her break down like this.

"Akali...-"

"Hey, hey," Akali stopped Evelynn from running away, pulling until the diva had no choice but to fall in her arms and cry against her chest. "don't run away. I'm here."

Evelynn sobbed and shook her head again, but she didn't try to pull back again. Instead, she stayed in Akali's arms and chose to let out all of the tears she had been holding back ever since. "This... This is wrong..."

"What's wrong?"

"This..." Evelynn's words contradicted with her actions. Akali could feel her lover's grip at the back of her shirt tighten significantly until those hands of hers were clutching the fabric in a desperate hold. "I shouldn't be crying... I shouldn't be the one breaking down... Not in front of you."

Akali's heart broke with every shaky thought Evelynn uttered. The singer truly believed that being vulnerable like this in front of her was a mistake. It made her heart ache and suffer for her.

"Eve... this isn't wrong, okay? It'll never be wrong."

Evelynn released a half-sarcastic scoff. "I can't be weak like this."

"You've always been my shoulder to cry on. Someone  _I_  always leaned on." Akali cupped Evelynn's cheek with one hand and raised her head, their tear-filled eyes looking like glasses shattering into drops of emotional agony. "Let me be  _your_ shoulder to cry on. That special someone you can lean on. I'm not as strong as you, but maybe I'd be enough."

"Akali..." Evelynn buried her face in Akali's neck, embracing the other tighter than before. "You're more than enough... So much more..."

Akali held Evelynn as tight as she could in that moment, feeling her own tears blur her line of vision. No one, not even Tobias, had seen Evelynn break like she was doing in that moment and the fact that she didn't fight Akali's attempt in keeping her there, the rapper knew the siren's love and trust for her was deeper than anyone, even herself, ever thought it was.

Evelynn didn't even flinch when Akali took her in her arms and carried her bridal style towards the bed. The strength underneath her lean frame was always so surprising and unexpected, but it was also welcomed by the vocalist.

Once Akali placed Evelynn on the side of the bed, she kneeled in front of the diva and wiped away those precious tears with her hands. Evelynn gave out a shaky breath, eyes immediately seeking for Akali's azure gaze.

"I should have defended you more against my mother." Evelynn said, her tears somewhat subsiding. A slightly panicked look struck her when she saw some of Akali's tears running down her cheeks. Her reaction was immediate and her hands swiftly swooped in and wiped them away.

"I'm fine, Eve." Akali said with a little reassuring smile. "I'm more worried about you."

Evelynn lightly shook her head as she caressed Akali's cheek. "You're more important, Rogue."

"Hey," Akali got up and had a gaze that told Evelynn to not question what she was about to say. "you're important, too. If I'm your everything, then you're mine, and I don't want to see my everything hurt, okay?"

Evelynn stared at Akali with a bit of a surprised look in her eyes, especially with how the freestyler carried herself in that moment. Akali looked so dashing and stood right before her with a valiant aura, almost as if she was her knight in shining armor and Evelynn herself was the princess.

"Y'know what, maybe all you need right now is a little bath and after that... Cuddles?"

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn covered her lips to muffle the little laugh Akali coaxed out of her, the heartache she was feeling earlier gradually disappearing. Only Akali could make her smile after such an emotional talk with her parents.

"Cuddles, yes. Lots of it, please."

"Alright."

"And kisses. I want kisses as well."

Akali grinned and nodded, pulling Evelynn back up to her feet. "Your wish is my command."

As Akali began leading Evelynn to the bathroom, the diva leaned in and close to her ear and whispered oh so quietly.

"With tongue. And by that, I mean whole lot of it."

Akali's face flushed bright red. "R-Right. Lots of it, gotcha."

One quick shower later...

"Aren't we gonna dry our hairs first?" Akali asked before she was silenced with Evelynn's lips, which have been hungrily devouring hers ever since they had stripped in the bathroom earlier. "O-Okay, this... This could work, not complaining."

"They're dry enough, trust me." Evelynn spoke against her lips, pushing Akali back until she fell onto the bed.

Akali feebly nodded, arms locking around Evelynn's shoulders the second the diva got on top of her and reconnected their lips with one another.

The two of them rolled around the bed after a while, neither willing to just give up the dominant position. With a gasp, Akali broke away from the kiss and offered her neck to Evelynn, who was quick to take the said offering. The rapper shuddered at the warm tongue that ran over her pulse, her skin's mildly cool temperature making a pleasing contrast against it.

"I... I thought you wanted cuddles." Akali said a tad bit shakily, laughing breathlessly.

"Mmm..." Evelynn hummed and nodded once. "Save them for later."

"Okay..." While Evelynn took advantage of the vulnerability of her neck, Akali decided to snake her right hand from Evelynn's back down to the siren's rump. She couldn't help but smile a bit cheekily once she gave one of the shapely buttocks a firm squeeze, which caused Evelynn to moan against her neck in reaction.

"Oh, Kali..." Evelynn stopped the sucking she was doing onto Akali's neck, flashing a little smirk at the other woman. "You always did like my butt."

"I  _love_ it." Akali replied with a complacent grin on her face.

"Naughty girl." Evelynn commented with a crooked grin before she returned in sucking Akali's neck, intending to leave more hickeys around the freestyler's neck.

Akali jumped and dug her nails into the soft roundness of Evelynn's butt the second she felt the diva sneak one of her hands in between her legs. She can feel those long and slender fingers grinding against her entrance, making it wet with more than just the water from the bathroom earlier.

"Eve...!" Akali yelped out, feeling the singer's middle and index finger slip inside of her, while her thumb rubbed over her sensitive clit.

"That's what I love about your bed manners, darling." Evelynn cooed, inching back and towards south while she continued making the freestyler squirm. "You're always so  _vocal_."

Both of Akali's hands shot up to her hair, one of them gripping the damp strands while the other ended up running through them before clutching a pillow from the side. She quietly hissed and audibly gasped as Evelynn continued teasing her womanhood, lips trailing kisses all over her chest.

"You're like an instrument, Akali." Evelynn murmured, licking around one of her nipples with a mischievous gleam in her amber eyes. "And I absolutely  _love_  playing you."

Akali struggled to keep her body even the very least still, pleasure surging throughout her body wave after wave. The lustful sensations were driving her mad with utter ecstasy.

"Every..."

A quiet whimper.

"...single..."

A breathless gasp.

"...night."

A needy moan.

And all that came from Akali's pretty little lips.

Evelynn hummed before she playfully bit down on the nipple she had in her mouth and pinched the rapper's clit, causing Akali to let out a short scream of pleasure. The siren cooed in satisfaction, pulling her fingers away and bringing them up to her lips.

Akali directed her half-lidded gaze to Evelynn, nearly moaning at the sight of the woman licking her own fingers. The same fingers that were inside of her just a few seconds ago.

" _Kami_ , Eve..." Akali whispered, reaching towards her lover until her fingertips touched the other woman's wrist.

Evelynn grinned and leaned in, giving Akali a full kiss on the lips before retracting and replacing her lips with the fingers she was cleaning off a moment ago. She traced the outline of Akali's lower lip, mischief shining bright in her eyes.

"Open wide, my darling."

Akali didn't even hesitate. She complied and parted her lips in a second, letting Evelynn slip her two fingers inside her mouth. Their gazes never broke away from one another as Akali laggardly licked around the slim digits in her mouth, their stares piercing through each other with desire. Evelynn released an airy chuckle, tongue unconsciously yet hungrily licking her lips as she watched Akali tend to her fingers in a slow fashion.

The rapper sure knew how to put on a show.

Evelynn slowly pulled her fingers out of Akali's mouth, a smirk forming on her lips once again. Her fingers were released with an audible pop, but it wasn't enough to break their passionate staredown.

"You're not as innocent as I thought you were." Evelynn whispered, her tongue giving her saliva-drenched fingers a little lick. "I wonder why I'm not surprised."

"Are you just going to talk all night or are you going to make me scream until the hotel staff knocks on our door?" Akali challenged rather boldly, lazily grinning at the diva.

"You're a naughty, little minx, aren't you?"

"Hey, less talk,"

Evelynn suddenly gasped when Akali pushed her to the side and rolled them around until the freestyler was on top, smugly looking down on her from her new perch. The vocalist tried turning the tables for another time, but Akali wouldn't budge, which left her to stare back at the rapper.

"more touch." Akali finished with a wink before leaning down and taking Evelynn's lips under her captivity.

Evelynn hummed through the start of the kiss, hand fisting Akali's damp hair in a tight grip. In the middle of the make-out, the siren opted for another attempt in flipping their position, but all she got was a low snarl from her girlfriend.

"Don't bother." Akali murmured in between their steany exchange. "I'm taking over."

"Honestly?" Evelynn purred, her other hand gliding over Akali's spine, fingertips licking over the skin of her back. "I don't mind."

Akali chuckled, the crooked grin returning to her face when she grabbed one of Evelynn's breasts and caused the said woman to moan against her. "You're beautiful, Eve. So beautiful..."

"Mmm..." Evelynn pursed her lips, suppressing a gasp the second she felt Akali pinched one of her nipples.

"I know you've heard of that thousands of times, Eve, but... God, you're breathtaking..."

Evelynn muffled a moan, letting out a ragged breath as she shook her head and said, "Not from you, darling... Not yet, at least."

Akali's grin became wider, her lips kissing down and over the side of Evelynn's face and neck. "I better get started, then."

For a fairly long moment, Akali whispered her thoughts about Evelynn's body, lips and hands doing every possible action to worship the goddess she had the right and honor to call her own. Her fingers would pinch Evelynn's nipples every now and then, teeth sometimes even coming out to play with the hardened peaks.

Of course after giving the siren's chest such a pleasurable amount of attention, Akali eventually moved down and positioned herself right before Evelynn's heat. She eyed her lover's slit with absolute desire and how dark her gaze became thanks to the lust was enough to make Evelynn's face flush with a noticeable redness.

"Wow, Eve." Akali couldn't help but be surprised with how wet her girlfriend was. She reached out and stroked the drenched opening, teeth biting down on her lip when she felt how warm and moist it was. "You're  _really_ wet right now."

"Oh really?" Evelynn managed to respond back with a touch of playful sarcasm. "I wonder why."

"Guilty." Akali snickered to herself before leaning in and slowly running her tongue from the bottom up to the very top, the tip of it flicking against Evelynn's clit.

"Oh God...! Akali!" Evelynn gasped, her hips jerking in reaction.

The concept of teasing the other artist was drowned out by the urge to consume every single drop of arousal she could get from the siren, which prompted Akali to just bury her lips in Evelynn's quim. With each lick she performed, the unique salty taste made her tongue tingle. It honestly made her crave for more.

Actually, the inexperienced way Akali licked at Evelynn's slit stimulated the diva in more way than one. It showed her how the freestyler was so eager to please her regardless of the fact that she didn't know much about pleasuring another woman.

A few minutes filled with nothing but licking and moaning, Evelynn could already feel the strong build-up within her. The pressure in between her thighs was honestly hard to ignore, for it was the result of the hardwork Akali had done onto her.

"Akali... Akali..." Evelynn began to whisper the rapper's name in a chant-like manner, breath uneven and body trembling. "Ohh, Akali...! Just a little more..."

"You close, Eve?" Akali asked, taking a brief break.

Evelynn nodded, almost whimpering at the short loss of stimulation. "Yes, darling, please. Don't stop now... Not now, please..."

Akali nodded and was quick to put her mouth back where it should be in that pleasurable moment. She became more eager with her licking, wanting to get a taste of the sweetest honey that has ever touched her tongue. Slipping her tongue inside of Evelynn, she moved a hand up and gave the diva's slightly neglected lovebud a teasing pinch.

Finally, Evelynn reached her peak.

"Hah...!  _Akali!_ "

The warm sensation shot up from her core up to her spine, spreading throughout her body with an electrifying feeling that made her numb with absolute ecstasy. Her hips jerked and her back arched, one hand gripping Akali's hair and the other nearly tearing the bedsheets.

Akali hummed in delight as she started catching her sweet reward, her efforts proving to be oh so fruitful with each excited lick and suck she did. Using two of her fingers, she spread Evelynn's womanhood just enough for her to slide her tongue in and get a full taste of the woman's wetness, and the way Evelynn thrashed in reaction was a huge turn on for her.

"Akali..." Evelynn shakily uttered her lover's name, looking somewhat dazed as her high gradually faded and the feeling of her body returned.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this." Akali said as she pushed herself up and hovered over Evelynn, her eyes greedily taking in the breathless woman under her.

"Hah... Hah..." Evelynn quietly panted, attempting to revert her breathing to its usual pace. She reached up and wound her arms around Akali's neck, leaving the latter no choice but to let herself be pulled down.

The warmth between their bodies the moment their skins touched was indescribable. Their lips met upon instinct, almost as if kissing was the only rational thing to do.

Akali chose to relinquish the dominant position, allowing Evelynn to roll them around the bed once more. When the amber-eyed vixen was finally situated on top of her, Akali softly giggled as soon as Evelynn pulled away and started kissing and licking around her throat.

"Darling?" Evelynn spoke against Akali's collarbone, gently biting at the skin.

"Y-Yeah?" Akali replied with a stutter, shuddering and nearly moaning when she felt the contact of Evelynn's teeth.

"I hope you brought a scarf with you." Evelynn murmured, mischief twinkling in her eyes as she continued nipping at the delicate skin of the rapper. "Wouldn't want your parents to see my little work of art."

"Don't worry," Akali said with a shaky laugh. "I brought a turtleneck."

"Ooh, you did? Well,"

"Eve...!" Akali jumped and abruptly clutched the other woman's shoulders, especially when Evelynn suddenly dug her teeth against the side of her neck.

"looks like I don't need to hold back."

Akali's last thought was,  _'At least I_ _ **think**_ _I brought a turtleneck? Ah, fuck it.'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Sitting at a table found beside the window of the expensive-looking café and wearing a dark purple trench coat that covered the magenta turtleneck and black jeans she was wearing, Evelynn sipped from her cup of green tea with an idle smile on her lips. Across her, Akali can be found nibbling on a sandwich, taking small drinks from her own cup of tea.

"You should be thankful I brought a spare." Evelynn said, briefly eyeing the collar of the black turtleneck Akali was wearing.

"I didn't think you'd go  _real_ crazy on my neck last night." Akali muttered, cheeks reddening with a light hue.

Evelynn placed her tea down and took one of the little sandwiches on the table. "You  _did_  say you had a turtleneck, so I didn't think leaving love bites on your neck would be much of an issue."

"I  _thought_ I packed one, alright?"

"Well, if anyone asks where it came from, just tell them you were attacked by a gorgeous, ravishing vampire that couldn't get enough of your blood."

"Right, because that's  _so_  much more believable than saying my girlfriend gave me hickeys."

"Mm-hm." Evelynn hummed and nodded. "Make sure you emphasize that the vampire was  _ravishing_. Wouldn't want to leave important details unsaid."

Akali flashed a sweet smile at Evelynn, which earned her the same from the said artist. "Don't worry, I won't."

Evelynn proudly smiled to herself, choosing to eat the sandwich she had in hand and letting her lover do the same. While Akali looked around them with mild curiosity, Evelynn only had her eyes fixated on the rapper. There was no such sight that could ever top off the view the freestyler gave in the siren's opinion.

"By the way," Akali started to speak again once she finished her cup of tea and began to refill it. "my parents called earlier. Y'know, before we left the hotel."

"And? What did they say?"

"You're going to taste  _Okaa-san's_  delicious  _Sukiyaki_!"

" _Okaa-san_  is mother, right?" Evelynn asked for confirmation, which Akali nodded in return. "Your mother cooks?"

Akali nodded again. "Yeah, she makes the best  _Sukiyaki_. As in,  _the_ best."

Evelynn chuckled at the rapper's enthusiasm, smiling. "By the way you describe it, I'd be surprised if it wasn't."

"And I love partnering it with the  _Udon_  my  _Otou-san_  makes."

"Your father? He cooks, too?"

"Yeah! Every time he finished training me when I was a kid, he and Kaa-san would always cook me whatever I wanted." Akali then laughed a bit sheepishly to herself. "Well, that is  _if_  I did well on my training or not."

"If your training didn't went well, then what do you end up eating?"

Akali visibly drooped on her chair, recalling the times when she didn't perform well in her training. "Just a plain  _onigiri_."

"Onigiri?"

"Rice balls."

"Ah."

"And I'm talking about  _super_  plain onigiri. No stuffings or anything."

"What's your favorite stuffing for it?"

"Mostly shrimp." Akali laughed a little as she adjusted on her seat. " _Tou-san_  would sometimes eat the  _onigiri_  I want in front of me just to rub it in my face that I didn't do good that time."

"Your father sure knows how to make a point." Evelynn said, smiling at the thought of a young Akali pouting in defeat.

"Hey, you'll love him and  _Kaa-san_  though. They're pretty nice, especially to those who they see as a good influence to me."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, leaning back and crossing her legs. "Am  _I_  a good influence, Rogue?"

"Oh, uhh," Akali blushed lightly, a few naughty memories fleeting in her head. "I guess...?"

"You guess?"

"Let's just say  _Okaa-san_  thinks you're a good friend to me."

"And what made her think that?"

"I told her about you feeding me sushi last night instead of ramyun." Akali said somewhat off-handedly, snickering quietly. "I think she loves you already."

"Well, one could only hope, darling." Evelynn said with a light shrug, actually hoping that really was the case.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Hmm?"

Evelynn's eyes lowered until they were focused on her right hand, which was on the table and was loosely intertwined with Akali's own hand. The sight of their fingers laced together made her chest swell with feelings that grew stronger with every single moment she spent and made with the blue-eyed artist.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"Are you reassuring me or yourself, darling?"

"Uhh... Both?"

Evelynn tittered softly, stroking the side of Akali's thumb with the pad of her own. Her darling was trying to be brave for them and the effort may sound so little, but it meant the world for her. It made her heart skip a beat and fall for the blue-eyed woman all over again.

"I want to tell you that you're right, but I don't really know if I can guarantee it."

"Just say everything's gonna be okay." Akali said, hints of a plea shining in her eyes. "Please?"

With a tender smile on her lips and a soft gaze directed to her lover, Evelynn brought Akali's hand up placed a delicate kiss on the rapper's knuckles, murmuring against it she granted her wish.

"Everything will be okay, Akali."

She won't let Akali feel alone. She'll be strong as well, along with her.

"Thanks, Eve."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ahhhhh! After nearly an entire month, an update has finally come! So sorry for the wait everyone, stuff has been happening here and there. Personal issues and all. I hope all of you enjoyed this 10000+ word chapter though. :3
> 
> For those wondering, yes, I used the canon names of Akali's parents. (Changed everything at the last minute xD) Their names are, her mother, Mayym Jhomen Tethi, and her father, Tahno.
> 
> Oh, by the way, I'm just gonna say this now, be offended or not, it has to be said. Guys, if what's happening in the story is not catering to your likes, then you should probably know that you're free to hit that 'back' button, because I ain't forcing any of you to read my work.
> 
> I've written stories that don't contain any straight ships in the past, and I didn't get any complaints. If some of you are gonna start now, then guys, why look for a STRAIGHT ship in a YURI STORY? Call me harsh or anything to insult me, but god, I'm tired of this. I'll probably put one or two in, but the pressure isn't exactly encouraging me to do so. :/
> 
> My old and loyal readers made me realize that I've been straying away from how I want to write my stories, and being REQUIRED to write a story I'm supposed to have fun with isn't exactly something I want.
> 
> Don't like how I write? Then don't read my work! Easy, right? :)
> 
> I don't need any more of your negativity to add to my depression. :)
> 
> Oh, and big thanks to all those that greeted me in my birthday! Love you, guys~
> 
> Till my next update! ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**ACT 24**

Kai'Sa tapped her chin in contemplation as she surveyed each and every milk brand right before her. Standing in front of one of the many refrigerators she had opened in the convenience store she was in, the dancer couldn't seem to decide which dairy drink should she buy.

Behind her, a familiar-looking man was peeking over the shelves of the store. He looked rather out of place thanks to his attire. While Kai'Sa merely wore black and purple jogging shorts, a white tanktop and a pair of violet flip-flops, the man donned a suit that looked worth more than just an average person's monthly salary.

K/DA's beloved dancer seemed to be oblivious of the spectator, still absorbed in the little dilemma she was having. The mentioned man from behind chose to approach Kai'Sa, but instead of talking to her directly, he reached past her and took a random carton of milk.

"Excuse me, miss." He politely, _too politely_ honestly, excused himself, grabbing whatever his hand touched first.

Kai'Sa mildly blushed in embarrassment, stepping asside immediately after she quickly swiped the milk either Ahri or Evelynn usually buys for them. Once she got out of the way and placed the carton in her basket, she turned to the man that seemed to be interested in his own choice of milk.

Only to be caught by surprise.

"Mister Azir!"

"Ah!" Azir's surprise was just too rehearsed and exaggerated, but due to the shock of the dancer, his lame acting was enough to be considered somewhat convincing. "Kai'Sa? Is that you?"

"Good afternoon, sir." Kai'Sa greeted with a small bow of her head. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah, well, neither did I. To you, I mean." Azir laughed rather awkwardly to himself. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I might get myself some..."

Kai'Sa watched as the father of the person she likes read whatever it was written on the milk carton he had obtained from the fridge. He squinted his eyes a bit as he read aloud the printed letters, but he somehow gave up halfway and chose to pull out a pair of reading glasses and slip them on.

"...low-fat milk."

"Umm... Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be straightforward and all, but... What're you really doing here?"

Azir visibly slackened in front of her. "How... What gave it away?"

"Well..." Kai'Sa nodded to the front of the store, where two men in black suits can be found idling. "I'm assuming those two men are with you, and uh, I remember Sivir mentioning that you're lactose intolerant."

"Oh..."

Kai'Sa smiled apologetically. "I don't mean to ruin your plan or anything."

"No, no, I'm actually here because..." Azir sighed as he returned the milk carton he was holding back inside the refrigerator. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Azir nodded, guilt evident in his gaze. "My dear _heba_ told me all about you the other night and she seems to be real fond of you. I just wanted to see if the feeling is mutual."

"Wait, Sivir talks about me?"

"Talks about you? You were the only thing we spoke about throughout dinner." Azir then smiled, recalling Sivir's animate way in describing Kai'Sa during their father-daughter outing. "I came here because I've never seen Sivir so... excited."

"Wait a second," Kai'Sa glanced around for a moment. "how did you even know I was here?"

"Oh, uh..." Azir uneasily laughed, adjusting his tie in the process. "I may or may not had someone find you."

"You didn't hire a private investigator, did you?"

"What? No, no! Nothing extravagant." Azir ushered Kai'Sa to come with him, offering a smile. "How about we talk somewhere more appropriate and comfortable rather than in front of a refrigerator?"

"Uhh, sure."

As Kai'Sa walked past the older man, the latter gave a hasty dismissive gesture towards his personal security, wordlessly telling them to cancel the private investigator he had hired a few days ago. The men were quick to respond and one of them immediately dialed the number of the mentioned investigator.

Azir knew if his daughter found out about this meeting of his with Kai'Sa, she'd probably murder him with a pizza cutter.

The man gulped.

He sure hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The dojo was honestly wide and classy-looking. It wasn't as tall as the usual skyscrapers in cities, but its exterior was more intimidating and more traditional rather than modern and futuristic. The large golden dragon sculpture at the entrance actually looked frightening enough for a little kid to probably cry at the sight of it.

Evelynn blinked at the three-floor dojo, while Akali audited their surroundings with a nostalgic look in her eyes. All her life, the diva had never gotten this close to an authentic dojo. She had always been a city girl, so she was used to being surrounded by tall buildings and the scent of busy streets, unlike the quiet venue they're at now and the refreshing air she was inhaling.

"What do you think?" Akali asked, giving Evelynn a light bump on the hip.

"It's... It's huge." Was the only thing Evelynn could utter. "And I mean that in the most respectful way possible."

Akali snickered. "Yeah, I know."

"This is where you lived?" Evelynn asked as she and Akali proceeded to approach the dojo's main entrance.

"This is where I always trained at, yeah, but," Akali gestured around the dojo itself. "there's a cozy house behind it. That's where me and my family stay at."

"What about this dojo of yours?"

"The rooms there are mostly occupied by either guests or Otou-san's other students." Akali shrugged as she said, "I mean, not to brag, but some people from far away come here just to learn Tou-san's techniques."

"Are you sure they didn't come here for something else?" Evelynn teasingly quipped, taking a turn in bumping Akali with her own hip. "Or maybe specifically, _someone_ else?"

Akali made a cute face at Evelynn, shaking her head. "Ha ha, very funny."

"What? I'm merely listing out possibilities."

"I wasn't even famous that time."

"Doesn't mean they can't appreciate the view."

"Hey, I don't dress...-"

"Like I do?" Evelynn finished for Akali, flashing a small smirk.

"Er, n-no..." Akali cleared her throat and gave Evelynn another bump on the hip. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Making me feel stuff in my stomach."

"I think that's what they call butterflies, darling."

"I'm packing an insecticide next time."

Evelynn shook her head at Akali's response, chuckling quietly to herself. "Even if you do, Rogue, it won't make a difference."

The two of them came to a halt at the open entrance of the dojo itself, their attention immediately captured by the people wearing outfits fit for martial arts training. They were all wearing what Akali had mentioned to be a _gi_ , the color of their belts being the only thing that indicated their difference in skill and rank.

**(Bold words** = _Japanese)_

" **Look! It's Akali-senpai!** " One of the kids, maybe around nine or ten, announced the moment he saw the pair walk in sight.

As if the child's announcement was a trigger of some sort, the sparring sessions that the students were engaged in came to an abrupt stop. Next thing the two artists knew, there was a whole bunch of martial arts students heading towards them, each and every one calling out Akali's name.

Evelynn chose to take a huge step to the side. It wasn't much, but it sure was enough for her to dodge the students that practically tackled Akali down to the ground.

" **Akali-san, you're here!** "

" **Akali-senpai's back home!** "

" **You're back!** "

The diva could only watch as Akali ruffled the hairs of the kids that crowded her, laughing as the young ones excitedly celebrated her return. It was a sweet and innocent sight, and it surely contradicted with Akali's supposedly badass reputation with the media.

"Whoa."

Evelynn momentarily froze before she leisurely turned to the direction where the surprised one-word reaction came from. Once she faced her left, she found another student, this one ranging around the age of sixteen, looking at her with bright brown eyes filled with awe.

"...Yes?"

"You're..." A finger was slightly raised and pointed at her, shock written all over the teenager's face. "You're Evelynn!"

"I... am, yes."

A hand was abruptly stretched out to her. "I'm Kennen, one of Akali's cousins."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, but nonetheless reached out and shook Kennen's hand. "Charmed."

"Can... Can I hug you?" Kennen asked, cheeks lightly reddening. "I know it's really sudden and all, but it's just that, I'm a real big fan and your music's honestly one of the greatest!"

"Oh, sure."

The rapper's cousin wasted no time in stepping forward, tightly hugging Evelynn, who reciprocated with a small smile on her face. She never really expected Akali's cousin to be a huge fan of hers, and knowing now somehow gave her a boost in courage. She needed it, especially if she was going to face a couple of old-fashioned parents.

"Alright, Kennen, I think you're suffocating her." Came a deep and a bit of husky voice, which captured Evelynn's attention in an instant.

The vocalist raised her head, her amber eyes meeting light powder blue eyes that belonged to man around Akali's age. Regardless of the loose robes he wore, Evelynn could still see the outline of his body, which she knew had more muscle than some would think. His hair, which was almost dark enough to be black, was both shaved on either side of his head, the remaining strands being tied in a small ponytail at the back.

"Oh, right."Kennen pulled back, smiling sheepishly and bowing in apology. " _Gomenasai_."

"It's fine, don't worry." Evelynn reassured, glancing at Kennen for a moment before returning her gaze to the man that approached her. "I'm Evelynn."

"Shen." The blue-eyed man introduced back, bowing briefly before reaching forward and offering a hand for the singer to shake. "If you're wondering, I know Akali through training. My brother and I have been with her ever since we were young."

"Well then, it's certainly a pleasure to meet a longtime friend of hers."

"I'm a bit surprised Akali brought a friend back home."

"And a girl at that." Kennen quipped with a little laugh.

Evelynn slightly tilted her head at the two. "Is it _that_ surprising?"

Shen and Kennen exchanged looks, the former turning back to Evelynn and replying, "Akali's not really good in making friends with other girls."

"Yeah, girls think she's too boyish sometimes, and she think they're too girly." Kennen added with a small shrug. "She had always been one of the guys."

"Hey! Shen! Kennen!" Akali, who had managed to set herself free from the others, approached them, ruffling Kennen's hair and somewhat mockingly bowing to Shen. The latter merely shook his head at her way of greeting. "I see you two finally met Evelynn."

" **Akali-san,** " Kennen started, elbowing the freestyler. " **Evelynn-san's really gorgeous up close. You sure know how to pick your friends.** "

" **Kennen,** " Shen started in a mildly scolding tone. " **Evelynn-san is right there.** "

" **What? I'm just saying! I don't just like her for her music, y'know.** "

" **Hey, hey,** " Akali gave Kennen a light kick on the leg, playfully glaring at her cousin. " **don't you dare. She's off-limits. That, and she's too old for you.** "

" _Ahem._ " Evelynn delicately cleared her throat, stopping the conversation of the trio. She flashed a sweet smile at Akali as she said, "May I know what you three are talking about or is it too private?"

While Shen nudged Kennen, the said teenager laughed sheepishly before elbowing Akali again, who also reacted the same way. The rapper scratched the back of her head, her cheeks coloring yet again when Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her.

"We were just, uhh..."

"I heard my name, Rogue."

"Kennen was just telling me how beautiful you are." Akali said in a lame manner, while behind her, Kennen and Shen were already making their escape.

"And so you decided to kick him?"

"It's, uhh, a bit complicated."

Evelynn stepped close, but not too much for the distance between them to be considered suspicious. "How complicated?"

"Umm..." Akali offered a little grin she tried passing off as innocent. "I think my cousin has a crush on you, so I told him you're off-limits and that you're too old for him."

Despite telling the truth, Evelynn still seemed skeptical about Akali's answer. Thankfully though, the vocalist chose to drop the matter and usher Akali to follow after Shen and Kennen, who went off to probably notify her parents about their arrival. The rapper gave out a relieved breath, flashing another smile at Evelynn, who then trailed closely after her with a face that told her she was unimpressed with the response she had received from her.

The pair exited the dojo through the back entrance, where they finally caught sight of the house Akali mentioned earlier. It wasn't exactly as grand as the mansion Evelynn grew up in, but it looked much more of a home than the one she grew up in from her perspective. As they neared the house, Evelynn could hear the faint sound of sizzling and the smell the delicious scent of food.

The front door was already open and the two of them instantly knew that it might have been Shen or Kennen that had left it as it was. As soon as they stepped into the room, Akali was struck with a wave of familiarity, while Evelynn took her own turn in curiously regarding her surroundings.

" **Kaa-san! I'm home!** " Akali called out, kicking off her shoes before stepping onto the newly-polished floor.

Evelynn absently copied Akali's gesture, intending to follow the rapper, only to be stopped when a family picture hanging on the wall captured her full attention. She shortly forgot about Akali, her feet stepping towards the direction where the portrait can be found hanging on.

Her lips curved into a soft smile when she realized that the picture wasn't just a plain family photo. It was a picture of Akali's graduation. The rapper looked nothing like an expert freestyler in the image, especially with her donning a simple black and green _Hakama_ for such a momentous day. The usually wild brown hair she had was neatly groomed in the picture and styled quite elegantly.

Evelynn's eyes wandered to the faces of the people Akali's with in the photo, recognizing two of them as Shen and Kennen. As for the three other people, one had silver hair and reddish brown eyes and looked around Shen's age and build, while the remaining two shared a strong resemblance to Akali. The pair was no doubt the freestyler's parents.

" **You must be Evelynn.** "

Hearing her name and knowing she was being addressed, the diva immediately spun around to face whoever it was. Her eyes met a pair of azure crystals that looked awfully like Akali's.

Except it wasn't Akali's exactly.

It was her mother's.

The woman looked exactly like Akali, only older and had smoothly flowing hair. It gave her a glimpse of what Akali could possibly look like once they age. Despite the difference with their hairstyle, the woman proved her personality was not much of a twin to Akali's own. She looked and came off as loving as a mother could ever be and even exuded a soothing aura that eased the singer's slightly tense nerves.

Evelynn bowed her head out of reflex, recalling how doing such is a common formality where they're at right now. " _Ohayou_... _gozaimasu_."

Mayym smiled at the effort Evelynn displayed, feeling slightly yet genuinely surprised that the other woman even did such thing. Beside her, Akali was holding back a grin, loving how cute Evelynn sounded trying to greet her mother by their native language.

"I greatly appreciate the effort, Evelynn, but I assume English would be more comfortable for you?" Mayym offered with a smile of understanding, speaking the universal language with impressive fluency.

"Yes, it honestly would be." Evelynn replied with thankful smile. "Akali didn't exactly say anything about your language preference."

Akali lightly laughed beside her mother, scratching the back of her head. " _Gomen ne_... _Kaa-san_ can speak and understand English. She was actually the one who mostly taught me."

"I can't say the same for my husband though. He'll be able to understand you, but you'll probably need a translator if ever you want to talk to him." Mayym said in an apologetic tone, stepping towards Evelynn and taking one of the artist's hands into her own. "Now, it's certainly nice to finally meet you, Evelynn. I'm Mayym, and I've honestly heard so much about you and the other members of your group."

Evelynn hadn't even said anything when Mayym briefly looked over her shoulder and shot her daughter a knowing look. It's as if she was telling Akali to listen closely to whatever she was going to say next to the diva of K/DA.

"Akali told us all about your group, but she singled you out most of the time."

"H-Hey! _Kaa-san_!" Akali tried intervening, only to be ignored by her mother.

"Akali singles me out?" Evelynn asked, amused and curious at the same time.

"She _always_ does." Mayym said with an affirmative nod, chuckling. "She calls you _'Eve-chan'_ for a reason. You're probably her favorite in your group."

" _Kaa-san_!"

"She also told us about you taking care of her when you were on tour, and based from what she said, I honestly think you're spoiling my daughter."

" _Okaa-san_!"

Evelynn tittered, attempting to cover her lips with a hand to try and hide the entertained smile that was showing on her lips. "I suppose it's the perks of being the baby of the group."

"Come." Mayym gently pulled and led Evelynn by her hand, flashing an innocent smile at her daughter before pulling the diva towards the dining area. "I'll introduce you to my husband."

" _Kaa-san_ , that's _my_ job!" Akali tried interfering yet again, feeling somewhat powerless. She couldn't really just yank Evelynn away from her mother, especially not with the said woman getting along quite well with her girlfriend.

" **Tahno!** " Mayym called out, which earned them a grunt-like acknowledgment from a man that possessed an extremely intimidating voice. It was a voice much deeper and scarier than Shen's. " **Akali brought back a friend of hers, remember?** "

Evelynn glanced at Akali, wordlessly asking for a translation. All she understood there was Akali's and another person's name, which she assumed must be the freestyler's father. Before Akali could even translate a single word, the three of them stopped in their tracks, for they've finally arrived at the dining room, where Akali's father was waiting for them.

In all honesty, the vocalist nearly took a step back when she came face to face with the father of her girlfriend, who had height as one of his frightening traits. Unlike Mayym's long and straight brown hair tied in a low ponytail, Akali's father possessed wild raven hair that looks as untamed as the rapper's.

"Evelynn, this is my husband and Akali's father, Tahno."

Like how she had greeted Mayym, Evelynn bowed her head. " _Ohayou gozaimasu._ "

Her greeting was smoother this time, but her accent still made it obvious that she wasn't used to speaking their mother tongue. Despite the evident fact that Evelynn wasn't experienced with the Japanese language, the man before her cracked a small smile, nodding his head in return.

" **Welcome to my home.** " Tahno greeted in return. " **May I know what honorific would you prefer?** "

Evelynn glanced between Akali and Mayym, asking for a translation. Thankfully, Akali was able to react first before her mother. She occupied the free space at Evelynn's left and leaned towards her, murmuring.

" _Tou-san_ welcomes you here, and he's also asking what honorific do you want him to use on you."

"Oh, I see." Evelynn nodded before turning back to the raven-haired man. "No honorifics, sir. Evelynn will do just fine."

" **As you wish.** " Tahno nodded before gesturing for them to take their place around the table. A table that Evelynn first thought was some sort of low coffee table. " **Please, sit wherever you want.** "

"Go on and sit, Evelynn." Mayym ushered the diva to one of the cushions already laid on the floor. "I'll get the food."

"Ah, Kaa-san," Akali waved a hand at her mother. "do you need any help?"

"Don't worry, Akali, Shen and Kennen are already helping." Mayym glanced at Evelynn for a moment before saying, "Just make sure your friend is all comfortable, okay?"

" _Hai_!"

Once Mayym left the room, Akali and Evelynn sat beside each other, the diva taking a brief span of time to get used to the position her legs were in. Akali was actually hoping her father would sit either at her left or maybe across her, but instead, the older man settled himself right across Evelynn, who offered a polite smile when their eyes met.

Again, unlike Mayym, Tahno owned a pair of pitch black eyes that could intimidate probably the toughest man out there. They weren't like Akali's vibrant azure orbs, but they held their own uniqueness and aura. It was rather fitting for him.

Much to their slight misfortune though, when Akali's mother left the room, so did the comfortable atmosphere. Akali visibly fidgeted with her fingers from her place, while Evelynn succeeded in coming off as a mere curious woman looking around her surroundings.

Right before them though, Tahno regarded them with a gaze closely similar to scrutiny. They were being observed by the rapper's father and Evelynn truly didn't know what to say or do about the situation. She didn't really want to risk offending the man, especially since she's not completely educated in their usual table manners or whatever everyday interaction they involve themselves in.

" **You two seem to be tense.** " Tahno said, momentarily staring at his daughter to tell her to translate what he had just said for Evelynn's sake.

" _Tou-san_ says we're tense." Akali translated, her nerves slightly showing through the trembling of her fingers. "Too tense, I think."

" **Akali, you should show Evelynn our usual tradition here. Introduce her to our culture.** " Tahno said, briefly gesturing the diva, who of course patiently waited for Akali to translate.

"Hey, Eve, you're open to new stuff, right?" Akali asked, turning to Evelynn, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"New stuff?"

Akali cleared her throat, not liking how her inquiry initially sounded. "What I mean to say is that, do you want to learn a few things about our culture? Experience it and all."

"Is that what your father's asking?"

"He isn't exactly asking. He actually wants me to _introduce_ you to our traditions."

Tahno glanced between them, silently noting how Akali relaxed the more she spoke with Evelynn. " **Evelynn,** "

In a heartbeat, the conversation between the two stopped and the focus of the diva was immediately directed to the man that uttered her name, her gaze meeting the stare of Akali's father with ease.

"Yes, sir?"

" **Akali is the only child I have and as someone who's very protective of their family, I'm immensely thankful that she has you to watch over her, especially whenever she's out there.** "

" _Otou-san_ ," Akali interjected in a whine-like manner. "I can take care of myself, y'know."

" **Akali.** " Tahno shot his daughter a look, nodding towards Evelynn and telling her to translate what he had said. Word for word. He wanted the artist to know his true thoughts.

Akali huffed and turned back to her girlfriend, who was already expectantly staring back at her. "He says he's a real protective parent and since I'm his only child, he wants you to know that he's super thankful you watch over me when we're out."

Even though it was a translation Akali downgraded a bit, Evelynn returned her attention to Tahno and nodded her head, offering a sincere smile in addition to her reply. She was honestly delighted that her girlfriend's father approved of her actions in taking care of Akali, it somehow offered a huge wave of reassurance.

" **From what I can see, Akali seems to trust you. Maybe more than she trusts Shen and Kennen.** " Tahno said, a deep chuckle leaving him.

"He says that he noticed that I trust you more than Shen and Kennen." Akali told Evelynn, still not over the fact that her father was still treating her as if she wasn't capable of taking care of herself in the big bad world.

"It took a while, sir. Your daughter isn't exactly the easiest person to be with." Evelynn said with a hint of her usual teasing tone, which coaxed a laugh out of Tahno, while Akali looked at her in shock.

"Hey! We get along fine!"

"I try my best to do so. If not, then who else would?" Evelynn continued, smiling and letting Akali make a face from the sidelines. She knew the rapper felt like she was suddenly being teamed up against and her reactions were nothing but adorable.

Tahno cleared his throat a few seconds after his laugh died down, shaking his head at Evelynn's words. " **A patient person like you is exactly what my daughter needs. She does have a tendency in throwing tantrums.** "

"Last time I threw a tantrum, I was twelve!" Akali replied with defiance, glaring at her father, who merely laughed at her once Evelynn reacted to her retort. The diva tittered quietly, eyeing Akali with amusement. "And I'll have you know, _Tou-san_ , Evelynn is very patient with me."

"I have to be." Evelynn said, smiling. "Ahri and Kai'Sa wouldn't last a week in handling your attitude."

Tahno once again looked between the pair, appearing quite satisfied with the dynamic between the duo. He cleared his throat again, putting a stop at Akali's verbal attempts in defending herself. The moment the couple's eyes were back to him, he directed his stare to Evelynn again.

" **I've seen enough.** " Tahno said, making sure he made eye contact with the diva before saying, " **Evelynn, Mayym and I would like to speak with you later. Alone.** "

"Eh!?" Akali reacted with wide eyes. "Alone?"

Evelynn became slightly but not noticeably anxious, wanting to know what the man had just said. "What did he mean, Rogue?"

"Well, he..." Akali rubbed her nape, feeling nervous. "He wants to talk to you alone with _Kaa-san_ later."

When she refocused her attention to Tahno, she found him coolly regarding her, seemingly patient in waiting for a reply from her. Evelynn nodded her head, her face remaining calm and unfazed with the request.

"Of course, sir."

"But...-"

"Food's here!" Kennen announced as he, Shen and Mayym returned from the kitchen, which took Akali's chance in questioning her father about his strange request.

While Shen took the vacant space at Akali's left, Kennen was pretty excited when he occupied the place at Evelynn's right. It gave him a huge opportunity in getting to know one of his favorite idols. Of course when he spoke to her, she didn't disappoint at all.

As they ate lunch, Akali was somehow given a bit of a break in thinking about what her father asked of Evelynn. She became too focused in making sure Kennen wasn't hogging all of Evelynn's attention.

"Ooh, you should try the _Udon_." Kennen said, offering the large bowl to Evelynn, who was somewhat left with no choice but to actually taste the noodles. She first offered a nod and a little smile before eating the serving Kennen gave her.

"Careful, Evelynn, it's...-" Before Mayym could finish warning Evelynn, the diva had already eaten the noodles. "...-spicy."

Evelynn chewed thoughtfully, feeling five pairs of eyes watching her and waiting for her reaction. If she remembered correctly, the noodles she had just sampled was made by Akali's father.

.....

.....

.....

Face reddening, cheeks warming and tears welling, Evelynn nearly dropped her chopsticks with how much the flavourful spiciness _'assaulted'_ her tastebuds.

"Water. Kennen, get some water!" Shen practically barked the last part of his demand, especially when Evelynn shook her head and coughed once, face turning absolutely red. He was also prompted to panic thanks to the fact that the pitcher of water they had on the table was already empty.

"Hah...!" Evelynn released a breath before pursing her lips again, her table manners keeping her from spitting the food out. "It's... It's..."

"Kennen! Where's the water!?" Akali shot off her place and dashed into the kitchen, leaving Shen to rub Evelynn's back to at least offer a bit of comfort and support.

Two things were confirmed.

One, the _Udon_ Tahno makes was _massively_ spicy.

Two, spicy _Udon_ wasn't exactly Evelynn's cup of tea.

Tahno and Mayym watched Evelynn with an apologetic look, slightly regretting they didn't stop Kennen from letting her taste the spicy noodles initially. Well, there's always a first for everything.

Evelynn turned away from them, accepting the piece of tissue Shen offered and using it to wipe the tears to prevent her make-up from being ruined. Her mouth felt like they were set ablaze by actual roaring flames. It really was just her manners and self-preservation that held her back from just opening her mouth and letting those noodles fall out. That, and she didn't want to offend Akali's father by doing such thing.

Yes, she was _that_ determined.

She could heard the ruckus Akali and Kennen were causing in the kitchen, the two obviously panicking. After what felt like hours with a burning mouth, Akali finally skidded beside her with a tall glass of water filled to the very brim.

"Drink it!"

Evelynn didn't need to be told twice. She took the glass from Akali and downed all the water in one go, somewhat impressing Tahno in the process of it. She released a huge breath the second she finished the contents, huffing and puffing. Her mouth and lips were numb and it felt like her tongue was dead. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Umm..." Kennen, who had a pitcher of water in his hands and was back to being seated beside Evelynn, smiled sheepishly as he asked, "So... How'd you like it?"

Akali and Shen looked over to him with a gaze that told him to shut up, Mayym shook her head and held her laughter in and lastly, Tahno remained silent and kept his casual expression, gaze trained on Evelynn and waiting for a response from the diva herself.

Evelynn raised her head, face still evidently red. She seemed to have cleaned up her tears and had stopped them from falling, the tissue she had in hand mostly focused in wiping the sweat that had formed around her forehead.

Akali wasn't aware of how close she was with Evelynn, oblivious of the fact that she was practically pressed against the side of the vocalist, while one hand was on her back and the other was stroking Evelynn's arm.

"Eve? You okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine." Evelynn gave a small shaky laugh, offering what looked like a reassuring smile. "The _Udon_ , it's..."

"Super spicy?" Akali offered with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, it...-"

"It's delicious." Evelynn finished, nodding at Tahno and Mayym before she continued eating the rice and meat in her bowl. She was honestly embarrassed and felt like a complete idiot for looking like she did earlier, but the show must go on, as they always say.

.....

.....

.....

" **Ha!** " Tahno laughed, shaking his head and slapping one of his hands on his feet. " **I like her already!** "

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Every time lunch finished in their household, Akali had always been the first one to excuse herself along with Kennen. The two of them usually left to either evade any chore Mayym would tell them to do, or they had plans in pranking Shen and his brother, Zed.

Now though, Akali kept refusing Shen and Kennen's suggestion in leaving Evelynn to speak with her parents, who were patiently waiting for her to depart and finally grant them what they wish. Evelynn would have found it highly amusing, but there was also the anxiety gnawing at her with what was about to come.

"Why do you two even need to talk to Eve alone in the first place?" Akali asked, pouting mostly at her mother. She knew such methods wouldn't work in shaking her father's resolve.

" **The question is,** " Tahno started, eyeing her critically. " **why don't** ** _you_** **want us to do so?** "

"You might scare her off!" Akali's quick thinking succeded and she pulled off a smooth retort against her father's question. "I don't want to come back here and find Evelynn wanting to leave."

"Akali," Evelynn intervened, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. She wanted to give Akali's hand a reassuring squeeze, but she knew that might be considered too much of an intimate gesture for the rapper's parents. "I'm sure your parents mean well with this talk they want to have with me."

"But, Evelynn..."

She smiled and lightly shook Akali by her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

" **Shen, Kennen,** " Tahno called for the two, nodding his head to his daughter's direction. " **why don't you take Akali back to the dojo and tell her about Zed and his wife?** "

Akali blinked at her father, momentarily forgetting about their current dilemma. "Wait, Zed got married?"

"And that's our cue to leave." Shen said as he and Kennen yanked Akali up to her feet and practically dragged her out of the house.

"Hey! Hey!" Akali squirmed in the duo's clutches, further panicking when she found Evelynn and Mayym waving goodbye.

The audible slam of the door echoed around the house, also serving as some sort of signal for the conversation between the diva and the freestyler's parents to begin. Evelynn turned back to the couple she was left alone with, already finding their gazes fixated on her.

" **I see Akali hasn't changed.** " Tahno mentioned, shaking his head. " **She's still as stubborn as ever.** "

"What my husband here is trying to say," Mayym started ger translation. "it looks like our daughter hasn't changed a bit."

Evelynn nodded. "Akali's not the type to let fame go through her head."

"And we're grateful for that." Mayym said, earning a nod of agreement from Tahno. "Now, you're probably nervous about this talk with us and we're sorry for somehow putting you on the spot like this."

"No, no, it's fine." Evelynn said with a shake of her head and a small dismissive wave. "You're Akali's parents and it's understandable. It's actually nice to see you two worry for Akali. It shows close you two are to her."

Mayym nodded, a thankful gleam in her eyes. "We do love our dear daughter to pieces, and we're glad that she found a friend in someone like you, Evelynn."

Behind the small smile she offered in reply, Evelynn felt a tad bit guilty in hearing those words. She and Akali didn't know how they'd react once they tell them about their relationship and being recognized as one of Akali's dearest friends by her parents made her feel like she was already betraying the trust being given to her.

" **I admit, this celebrity life she's now living with you and your group is not something I approve of entirely.** " Tahno stated with a firm look. " **The clothes she wear also don't fit my standards.** "

Mayym placed a hand on her husband's arm, shooting him a light scolding look before turning back to Evelynn. "Tahno here is bothered about Akali's choice of clothes more than he should actually be. He's still coming to terms with."

"And that's completely understandable." Evelynn reassured.

" **When she left to join your group to tour around the world,** " Tahno sighed. " **I immediately knew our plans for her would be more... difficult in executing.** "

Evelynn tilted her head with how Tahno seemed to be troubled with what he said, turning to Mayym for an explanation. "Is there something wrong?"

"Tahno and I have plans for Akali. Or _had_ would probably be more accurate." Mayym explained. "When we saw how close Akali seemed to be with you, we both thought that you might be able to help us."

Helping Akali's parents would give Evelynn a huge boost in their favor, but it was a gamble as well. She had yet to know what they wanted to be assisted on after all. She shifted from her place, focusing her gaze on Mayym.

"May I know what exactly do you want me to help you both with?"

Tahno and Mayym exchanged looks for a moment, a silent conversation being held within each other's gaze. It made Evelynn briefly wonder if that's how she and Akali looked like whenever they both traded stares just to know what they should say or do next.

The first one to turn back to her was Mayym, who immediately yet calmly answered the question she queried.

"We want Akali to marry Shen."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Blinking, breathing, staring...

A soft breath left her lips, while a smile was smoothly carved on her lips. It was painful and the words Evelynn uttered were laced with sincerity that tormented her heart.

"How can I help?"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It took all of Akali's self-restraint to stop herself from running back to the house and taking Evelynn away from her parents. She was downright nervous about what kind of talk her parents wanted to have with the diva.

What if they said something that would change how Evelynn would see her? Not that she had anything to hide, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying.

"Hey? Akali? Akali-san!" Kennen waved a hand in front of her, making a face when he realized that she wasn't listening to what he was saying ever since they left the house.

"Akali, you're breaking Kennen's heart here." Shen said, chuckling. "He's been telling you all about Zed's wedding and you didn't even hear a word of it."

"Oh, uh, _gomen ne_ , Kennen." Akali apologized, forcing herself to take her attention away from her concerns. She redirected all of them to her two companions, her childhood friend and her cousin. "What was that again?"

Kennen huffed and said, "I'm not telling you _everything_ again, but I'll might at least tell you a summary of what happened and _who_ Zed married."

"Who _did_ he marry?"

"Syndra." The two chorused unintentionally.

"Really? She and him were always fighting in high school."

"It was an unexpected development." Shen said with a shrug. "Irelia wasn't pleased actually."

Akali lightheartedly scoffed. "Of course she wouldn't be pleased. She and Syndra were rivals."

"Have you talked to Irelia lately?" Kennen asked. "We heard from Zelos that she left the country to visit Kai."

Obviously, Irelia didn't tell her family the real reason why she left, seeing that Shen and Kennen were clueless about Riven's existence. Akali chose to just go with what they know and not mention the person that's been occupying Irelia's thoughts recently.

"Yeah, I met up with her and Kai a few weeks ago, I think." Akali then shrugged. "She didn't mention Zed's marriage though."

"Speaking of marriage," Kennen gave Akali a firm bump with his shoulder, making sure he had all of her attention. "I heard _Oji-san_ wants you to marry soon."

"Eh!?" Akali's eyes widened, while her guard and went up and her nerves returned to invade her body once again. "And who does he expect me to marry?"

It was Kennen's turn to shrug. "I don't know. Shen, maybe?"

"Hold on, Kennen." Shen interjected. "Even if _Tahno-sensei_ wants me to marry Akali, I don't think that's favorable for both of us."

"Of course it'd be favorable." Kennen countered with a half-hearted roll of his eyes. "You two come from honorable families, so your marriage would be like some sort of _'honorable union'_ or whatever our parents would call it."

Akali profusely shook her head, completely against the idea. "No. No way. I'm not marrying Shen, nor am I going to marry _anyone_ anytime soon."

"Hey, hey, careful there, Kali-san. You might be hurting Shen here."

"Kennen," Shen started, his facial expression clearly telling him that he wasn't interested in Akali in that manner. "please, stop it. That's just... _uncomfortable_. For both of us."

"Agreed." Akali concurred with Shen, nodding.

"Besides, didn't you think that maybe I'm more interested in someone else?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not Irelia." Kennen said with a little tease in his voice.

"No, it's not her." Shen muttered. "One rejection is enough. I don't need another one."

"Wait, rejection?" Came Akali's confused question.

"Shen here...-"

" _Urusai_ , Kennen!"

The younger martial artist still chose to continue despite Shen's command. "...-confessed to Irelia before she left to visit Kai."

"You confessed to Irelia?" Akali asked, slightly in awe at how courageously Shen professed his feelings for her distant cousin.

"I did." Shen grunted quietly. "And like I said, one rejection is more than enough."

"Hey, she let you down nice and easy." Kennen said with a little shrug. "Besides, did you really think chasing after her in an airport just to tell her you have feelings for her would increase the chances of her feeling the same way?"

Akali turned to Kennen, momentarily forgetting about the marriage thing that was mentioned earlier. "Hey, Kennen, aren't you being too savage right now?"

"What? I'm just saying." He then smirked at Shen and said, "You're watching way too much _Ionian Drama_ , y'know."

"Kennen!"

Next thing Akali knew, she was left to do nothing but watch as Shen chased after Kennen all over the open area surrounding the dojo. The teenager was much lighter on his feet, which gave him the advantage in easily outrunning the older martial artist.

As she watched the pair run around though, it was only then she noticed that there were people setting up tables and were covering the area with elegant decorations. She tilted her head, somewhat curious where these workers came from and what they were doing all of that for.

Akali had yet to know the true purpose of the development before her when she realized that she was finally free from the duo's clutches. She instantly spun around to try and return to the house to retrieve Evelynn, only to find her father walking up to her with his hands tucked behind his back and a calm expression painted on his face.

" **Otou-san**." Akali greeted with a quick bow. " **Where's Evelynn?** "

Tahno raised an eyebrow at her, but the amused smile he thought about displaying never made it to his lips. " **She's with your mother right now.** "

" **Eh? What's she doing with her?** "

" **Getting to know her, what else?** "

Okay, her mother and her girlfriend building a foundation with one another was a good thing. It would increase the chances of Mayym favoring Evelynn, which would make things easier for the two of them once they decide to reveal their relationship.

" **Akali, as you can see,** " Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back around, gesturing at the things being prepared with his free hand. " **I took the liberty of hiring workers to prepare a small celebration for your return. Friends and a few relatives will be coming over later on.** "

" **A celebration?** " Akali groaned, shaking her head. " **Tou-san, you didn't have to do this. I'll only be here in the country for a few days and you and Kaa-san know that.** "

" **Regardless, we also know you'll be occupied with yet another busy schedule once you leave again, which is why I see this visit of yours worth celebrating.** "

" **Otou-san**."

" **Your mother also thinks the same, so don't argue with me about this.** " Tahno swiftly pointed out, indirectly telling Akali to just drop her complaints. " **Oh, and traditional clothing is a must here tonight, understood?** "

" **I'm not gonna wear a** _ **kimono**_ **!** " Akali said, cheeks reddening a bit. " **I don't want Evelynn to see me like that.** "

" **Wear a** _ **yukata**_ **at least**." Tahno said, lightly glaring at his daughter for a moment. " **What's so wrong about your friend seeing you in traditional robes, hmm?** "

" **She... She doesn't see me in those kinds of clothes on a daily basis.** " Akali murmured, avoiding her father's gaze. " **It's a bit embarrassing**."

" **Embarassing?** " Tahno scoffed. " **A true friend would never see such as an embarrassment. If she were to think of something, then she'd probably think our traditions are worth learning and trying**."

Akali briefly envisioned Evelynn wearing a _kimono_ , only for her face to become much redder than before. The singer would look absolutely gorgeous in her culture's traditional robes. When she found her father quirking an eyebrow at her once again, mainly because of her visibly red face, she gave out a little sheepish laugh.

" **I'll wear a** _ **Hakama**_."

" _ **Hakama**_ **?** " Her father sounded mildly horrified.

" **What? Men** _ **and**_ **women wear hakama these days.** "

" **No**." Came Tahno's firm rejection of her choice of attire. " **You will not stray from tradition any further than you already have. Either wear a** _ **kimono**_ **or a** _ **yukata**_ **, that's it.** "

Akali huffed and had to stop herself from grumbling, remembering that she had to be in her parents' good graces, especially if she wanted to break the news to them about her and Evelynn.

" **Fine**."

" **Good. Now,** " Tahno placed a hand on her back and began leading her to the dojo. " **have you met the new students?** "

A groan was held back in time when Akali found herself being brought back to the dojo by her father, which wordlessly told her that she won't be able to see Evelynn anytime soon. Not with her father too focused in updating her about his old and new students and about their progress in training.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Blinking at the mirror hanging on the wall, the diva was genuinely surprised at how prim and proper she currently looked in her present attire. She was wearing a dark purple and pink _kimono_ Mayym lent her for tonight's celebration. The elegant floral design of the attire was honestly incredible and incomparable to her usual clothes.

Her face only had a light layer of make-up, one that Mayym had expertly done. The dark red shade the woman had painted her lips with could nearly take anyone's attention once they lay their eyes on her face, but the natural amber tint of her stunning eyes was accentuated enough to also garner its fair share of attention.

During the process of the dress-up, Evelynn was informed by Mayym about the plans Akali's father had prepared for the evening, which was apparently a little party for their daughter's visit after being away for a long while from home.

Mayym hummed as she placed the finishing touches on Evelynn's hair, which was put in a simple updo style. "It's been a long time ever since I dressed someone up like this."

"You enjoy it?" Evelynn asked, still getting used to her appearance at the moment.

"I do." Mayym replied with a nod. "Akali is never a fan of dress-up, so the only chances I had in doing this to her are special events."

"Will she also be wearing something similar to this?"

Mayym chuckled and shooked her head. "I doubt it. Knowing that girl, she probably asked her father if she could wear a _hakama_."

" _Hakama_?"

"It's a traditional attire men usually wear."

"Ah, I see."

"There. All done." Once Mayym finished decorating Evelynn's hair with a plain white Lotus flower clip, she pulled back and gave a satisfied nod. "Now, would you like to go find Akali out there or would you prefer to wait in her room while I dress myself?"

"Her room?" Evelynn turned to Mayym, interest piqued. "You mean, Akali's bedroom?"

Mayym nodded, while there was this gleam in her eyes Evelynn couldn't exactly identify. "I think you'll be quite amused with what your _friend_ has in room."

"And suddenly, I'm curious." Evelynn said with a small smile, which earned her a chuckle from Mayym before being ushered to follow.

Their trip to Akali's room was quick and it didn't take long for Mayym to let her inside the said quarters before leaving to do just what she had mentioned earlier. Evelynn walked into the room, the _zōri_ she was wearing, which Mayym lent her as well, causing not a single sound with each gentle step she took. Wearing the traditional footwear was honestly a welcomed break from her usual high heels and stilettos.

The rapper's childhood bedroom was truly plain-looking if it weren't for the decoration she had taped around the walls. There were a bunch of anime posters here and there and there was even a poster of Kayle at one side of the room. Evelynn recognized it as one of the limited edition posters the Pentakill had gifted to selected fans.

But what really caught her attention was the flashy poster just above Akali's desk.

It was a poster of _her_.

Not only was it a poster of the diva herself, but it was also one of the five rare posters Evelynn had given away to her fanbase. Just like the Pentakill, the lucky winners were chosen randomly. She even spotted her signature at the bottom right, which further proved the authenticity of it.

How did Akali get one of these? It was not only a limited edition poster, but it was also one of the most _provocative_ in her entire solo career.

Evelynn was suddenly curious to know Akali's thoughts about said poster. Maybe she'd ask the rapper later on.

Speaking of Akali though, Evelynn quietly exhaled as she turned away from the poster and situated herself on the side of the single bed. Her eyes unconsciously wandered the floor, while her hands toyed with each other's fingers as she contemplated about the conversation she had with Akali's parents.

Akali marrying someone in the future, that's certainly a sight to see.

The question is, would Evelynn be able to endure such sight?

Or would she even be there in the first place?

While the amber-eyed artist was left to ponder with her thoughts about the combined topic of marriage and Akali, the freestyler was outside the house and making her way through dozens of family friends and neighbors who were so delighted to see her again after so long.

Akali flashed a smile here and a wave over there, her mind barely keeping up with the people that were so eager in saying a word or two to her. It took more than just fifteen minutes for Akali to cross the clearing between the dojo and their family home. In her eyes, it was a painstakingly slow journey, but she eventually got to the front of her house.

Before she could vanquish the small distance between her and the front door though, Kennen practically popped out of nowhere and grabbed one of her arms, tugging her at some direction that was obviously not where their house was.

"Akali-san, Zed's here!" Kennen said, pulling her little by little away from the house. "And he brought Syndra with him."

"Kennen, wait." Akali snatched her arm back and away from Kennen's grasp, facing him before shooting him a look. "I'm going to go get Evelynn. I haven't seen her all day. Who knows what _Okaa-san_ had done to her."

Kennen opened his mouth to say otherwise, and maybe even question why Akali was so worried about the diva, but his words only became a breath of awe. His eyes widened the moment he spotted one particular person that exited their house and was heading towards them.

Akali raised an eyebrow at Kennen, oblivious of the approaching woman behind her. Surprisingly, mainly for her, her cousin grinned at her with lightly blushing cheeks as he said, "Actually, I don't think Zed's in a hurry in meeting you. I'll leave you to it, Kali!"

"Hey, wai...-" Akali didn't get to finish, nor grab her cousin, for the latter had spun around and dashed away with speed like lightning. She was left to blink at Kennen's back, which became more and more obscured by their guests. "What the hell...?"

.....

.....

.....!

It took all of her self-control not to jump when a pair of arms suddenly encircled around her waist, while a chin was perched over her shoulder. A shudder shook her the second a warm breath caressed the shell of her ear and a delicate whisper of her name reached her sense of hearing.

" _Akali._ "

"Evelynn?"

"Mm-hm."

Akali had yet to turn herself around when her mother walked past them, stopping a few steps in front of her and regarding the two of them with a smile. "I hope you like what I've done with your friend, Kali-chan. She should honestly wear _kimonos_ more often."

"Eh...?" Akali watched her mother for a short moment as the older woman gave a small wave of goodbye before leaving them to find her husband. Once Mayym was out of sight, Akali felt Evelynn blow on the side of her ear, prompting her to shudder for the second time. "Evelynn, what're...-"

"Don't worry, darling, I'm merely hugging you." Evelynn murmured, her smile hinting in her voice. "The people would probably just chalk this up as me being an affectionate friend."

"Wait, wait, wait," Akali looked over her shoulder, meeting Evelynn's gaze in a heartbeat. "did I hear right? You're wearing a _kimono_ right now?"

Evelynn smiled, giving Akali's nose a gentle boop with her finger. "Your mother was nice enough to give me a little makeover."

Akali tried turning around to see Evelynn's present attire, but the arms holding her wouldn't allow her. She gave a slight pout when she wouldn't budge in her lover's clutches. "I wanna see what you look like."

"Hmm, I don't know..." Evelynn took a moment of feigned contemplation. "The last time I was _this_ covered, I think I was just a baby."

"And who says you're not a baby anymore?"

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow. "And who says I am?"

Akali playfully grinned. "You're _my_ baby."

A lighthearted scoff left Evelynn as she turned her head away from Akali, shaking it as she refused to just openly show Akali the smile that made its way onto her lips.

" _Very_ smooth, Rogue."

"Oh come on." Akali lightly squirmed in Evelynn's embrace. "I wanna see what you look like in a _kimono_."

"Fine, fine."

The pair of arms around Akali released her and finally enabled her to turn around and face Evelynn, also taking a step back to make sure she caught the diva's whole body in her line of sight. With eagerness like no other, Akali laid her eyes on her loving partner.

Only for her mouth to become complete agape in awe.

The simple floral pattern of the silk fabric of the kimono the siren wore honestly looked like it was made for her and no one else. There wasn't much skin to see save for Evelynn's face, neck and hands, but despite the coverage, Akali felt like her heart was suddenly engulfed with one of the warmest embrace it could ever feel. It fluttered and it made her feel so close to the feeling of fainting.

"Wow..."

If what she saw when Evelynn was in her Academy Awards dress resembled an enchanting siren, the _kimono_ presented Evelynn as if she was a desirable goddess. She was a beauty worth worshipping and a woman that deserved none other than absolute love and adoration.

"Wow?" Evelynn uttered in amusement, finding Akali's reaction entirely similar to the one she showed when she tried on her dress from the Awards. "Is that literally the only thing you can say every time that I dress up?"

"..." Akali was still stuck in staring at Evelynn, eyes intently focused on her face.

When no vocal, nor physical, reaction was given, Evelynn regarded the rapper with a brief tilt of her head and a curious look. "Rogue?"

.....

.....

.....

A few steps forward from Akali.

One step backwards from Evelynn.

The siren was silenced by the nearly nonexistent space between her and Akali, who had abruptly approached her and cupped her face in her hands. Evelynn held the freestyler's forearms, intending on pushing her back, for their current predicament was not something casual friends are usually found in.

But the moment Evelynn made the mistake in looking directly into Akali's eyes, her intention of pushing the other away ceased to exist. Akali gazed at her with passion and desire, but there was also an evident gleam of restraint in those azure eyes. It was struggling to remain, but it endured.

"Evelynn, you're..."

"Darling, you're too close." Evelynn murmured a tad bit hurriedly.

"You're gorgeous." Akali whispered, her thumb gliding over Evelynn's cheek with a featherlight touch.

Evelynn gave Akali a stare somewhat similar to a pointed look, but it was almost overshadowed by her yearning for the other's touch. "Akali, you're _too_ close."

"I want to kiss you."

Evelynn smiled, feeling like they were re-enacting the kiss they had the night she succumbed to both of their wishes. She brushed a few strands away from Akali's face, slipping them behind her ear as she whispered oh so softly.

"Not here, Rogue. Not here."

With how intense Akali's gaze was on her, Evelynn assumed the freestyler would pull her in and take her lips in a deep kiss just like how she had taught her. Much to her surprise though, Akali gave in to a wordless compromise. The blue-eyed artist enveloped the diva in a warm embrace, holding her as if it was the last time she would ever be able to do such.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend." Akali murmured, tightly hugging the vocalist, while a little silly smile occupied her lips.

Evelynn smiled and returned the hug, giving Akali a couple of soothing rubs on the back. "Rogue, if you're not too busy after this celebration, I'd like us to talk about something important."

"Oh," Akali retracted back, making eye contact once again. "is it about what we'll tell my parents?"

"Yes, and though it's a serious matter, I think it could wait until _after_ this celebration."

Akali nodded and offered a hand to Evelynn. "I'll introduce you to some other family friends and relatives. Let's go?"

The offered hand was taken and once their fingers intertwined with one another, Evelynn received a little excited grin from Akali.

"Lead the way, darling."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Thanks for the pizza, Sivir!" Came the grateful thanks of another satisfied customer as the pizza delivery girl walked away from the apartment's receptionist.

"Hey, thanks for the tip!" Sivir called back with a flash of a smile over her shoulder before she jogged out of the building and back to her motorcycle.

With each step she took on her way to her work vehicle, there was a bounce. With each turn and occasional swerve during her drive back to Birdio's, it was quite obvious Sivir was in a much brighter mood than she usually used to be.

Ever since she started dating Kai'Sa, she started her days with a smile on her face and her fingers tapping against the screen of her phone to reply to the morning greeting the dancer always sent her.

So far, when she told her father about the choreographer, Azir had been entirely supportive of her and her intentions in pursuing a much serious relationship with Kai'Sa. Before she proceeds to that step though, she needed to tell the dancer who really is and what her true status is in the business industry.

Sivir coincidentally stopped just beside a fancy restaurant when she didn't manage to chase the green light, ending up being caught by the red color of the stoplight. She huffed as she adjusted herself on her motorcycle's seat, casually looking around and sparing a look at the window of the high-class food establishment. She couldn't help but do so since it was one of those restaurants her father frequented.

.....

.....

.....

"What the...!" Sivir's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets the moment she recognized her father _and_ Kai'Sa occupying the table beside the window. She could easily spot Azir's personal guards, Nasus and Renekton, situated at the neighboring table, which further confirmed that she wasn't just seeing things. With how long she had stared at the window, it was a surprise the stoplight was still red.

Once she snapped out of her shock, Sivir drove off the road and chose to park her motorcycle at the sidewalk before she dismounted, pulling her helmet off and hooking it on one of the handles. Stuffing the key of it inside her pocket, Sivir finally entered the restaurant and when she did, she looked awfully out of place thanks to her clothing.

Not as out of place as Kai'Sa though.

"Dad!" Sivir practically shouted, glaring at her father, who jumped at the sudden call.

Azir immediately turned to look at her, already feeling bullets of sweat slowly forming on his temple as soon as he saw his daughter approaching him and Kai'Sa in a rapid pace.

Kai'Sa felt her cheeks heat up in an instant once she found Sivir nearing them. She wasn't embarrassed that the pizza girl caught her with her father. It was her current state of clothing that caused her to flush in embarrassment. A simple tank top, shorts and flip-flops weren't really the types of clothes that made her look appealing.

At least that's what she thought.

It honestly took most of Sivir's self-control to not stare at Kai'Sa's exposed legs and the little cleavage her fitted top offered. Nope, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted.

"Dad, what the hell is this?" Sivir asked, gesturing at the two of them. "What's Kai'Sa doing here with you?"

"Oh, Sivir," Azir clered his throat, adjusting his tie. "I coincidentally...-"

"Coincidentally?" Sivir repeated with absolute skepticism written on her face.

"Yes, _coincidentally_." Azir said with an affirmative nod he failed in presenting as a hundred percent convincing gesture. "I coincidentally crossed paths with Kai'Sa around early lunch hour, and since she's a close friend of yours, I thought maybe I could take her out for a meal."

"Right. You just wanted to be generous." Sivir sarcastically agreed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Come now, Sivir." Azir stood up and placed his hands over his daughter's shoulders. "I'm not just doing this because of who we are, but I'm also doing this because you like her, don't you?"

Sivir's cheeks reddened. "T-That's not the point! I was going to tell her about our family soon anyway. You didn't have to poke into my business like this."

Kai'Sa was left seated on the table, looking in between the father and daughter conversing in front of her. She stayed quiet, sensing that what they were both discussing was a familial matter and that she had no right to just join in. She did spare a glance at Nasus and Renekton to ask a bit of help, but the two hulking men merely avoided eye contact.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Azir apologized. "I'm just looking after my dear _heba_. You know that, right?"

"I do, I do." Sivir said, inching towards Kai'Sa while she untied the jacket she had around her waist. "But I want you to know that ambushing Kai'Sa just to talk to her isn't something I really like."

"I didn't ambush her. I..." Azir's words of self-defense was halted when he received a sharp look from his daughter.

"And no private investigators!"

Visibly, Azir deflated. "Alright..."

"Come on, Kai'Sa." Sivir offered Kai'Sa her jacket, which the dancer took with a small thankful smile, letting her lead them out of the restaurant. Not wanting to be rude though, Kai'Sa gave a quick thanks to Azir before they stepped out of the building.

The short trip back to Sivir's ride was quiet, but once they were right beside the two-wheeler vehicle, Kai'Sa chose to finally address the pizza girl's abrupt arrival.

"Hey, you okay?" Kai'Sa asked with a concerned look, seeing how Sivir seemed to be so stressed out.

"I don't know, maybe?" Sivir sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Having you see all that must've been awkward."

"Awkward, yeah."

"Exactly. Uhh, sorry 'bout that." Sivir offered an apologetic look, which earned her a reassuring smile from the artist.

"It's totally fine, don't worry 'bout it."

"As for what you heard though..." Sivir pursed her lips as she contemplated how she'll tell Kai'Sa who she really is. She was just about to part her lips to continue, but Kai'Sa cut her off when she felt one of her hands be taken by the said female and was given a small squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me anything you're still not comfortable in saying." Kai'Sa said with an understanding gleam in her eyes. "Sure, we're dating and all and we're getting to know each other, but that doesn't mean you need to spill _everything_ about yourself."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be unfair if I didn't? You told me about yourself and what happened to you when you were a kid, so wouldn't it just be fair for me to tell you important stuff about me?"

"Probably, but what I do know is that it'd be completely unfair for you to be put on the spot like this. Besides," Kai'Sa gave Sivir a light bump on the hip, smiling. "what matters is that this thing between us is serious and that we're not just doing this to pass the time."

Sivir nodded frantically. "Yeah, yeah, definitely. I'm a hundred percent serious about you."

Kai'Sa grinned. "That's good enough for me."

"Okay, so, uh," Sivir started, clearing her throat as she did. "I interrupted your lunch with my father earlier, but I'm guessing asking you out for lunch is off the list for today."

"But the option in asking _you_ to have lunch with me isn't." Kai'Sa returned with a little cheeky smile.

"Huh?"

"Well, seeing that you're still in uniform, I'm guessing you still have to go back to Birdio's."

Oh, right. She's still on-duty. Sivir wanted to give herself a slap for forgetting such detail. She laughed in mild embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. "Right, I forgot about that."

"How about this, you could drop me off back at the penthouse and maybe I could swing by at Birdio's to bring you a little treat?"

"You're gonna bring me lunch?"

" _Cook_ would be more accurate."

Sivir's eyes evidently brightened. "Really?"

"Yep." Kai'Sa grinned and nodded. "You like that?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome."

The two of them chuckled and giggled among themselves for a moment, fondly gazing at each other as they did. Eventually, Sivir and Kai'Sa were on the delivery girl's motorcycle and were on the way to the K/DA penthouse.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The hype of the celebration was already dying down as the guests took their leave little by little. While some were bidding goodbye to the family that held the party in the first place, there was a number of guests that were hoping to be lucky enough to get a picture from K/DA's well-known diva, who was kind enough to pose for selfies with the people that approached her.

Their guests had already finished saying their farewell to Akali, which left the rapper to pout at how many people were so eager to steal her girlfriend's time and attention from her. She wasn't feeling this way because she was being clingy to Evelynn, but mostly because some were bold enough to hug the vocalist far too long or even give her a kiss on the cheek.

No one really expected someone as famous as Evelynn to be present at the celebration, so it's not much of a surprise that most of the people that came took the opportunity to take a picture with such a prominent artist.

"Calm down, Akali." Came a deep and mildly gruff voice. She glanced to her right and found Zed approaching her. "You look ready to lunge at the guests."

Apparently, her pout had morphed into a scowl without her awareness. She huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, not bothering on verbally acknowledging Zed, who chose to stand alongside her and watch with her.

"Where's Syndra?" Akali tried diverting the focus of their conversation to someone else, hoping Zed wouldn't bother asking about the reason behind her expression earlier.

"Asking the recipe of my favorite _onigiri_ from your mother." Zed replied before swiftly following up with, "How about you, Akali?"

"I've updated you with my life earlier," Akali muttered. "something else you want to know?"

"Well," Zed rubbed his chin in contemplation, his attention half-focused on the sight of their friends and acquaintances flocking towards Evelynn. "I want to know what's going on between you and that diva."

Akali's gaze immediately shot towards Zed, eyeing him with a slightly narrowed look. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Akali. You of all people know that between Shen and I, my observation skills are much more superior."

"You here to brag or what?"

"I'm here to know the story." Zed turned his head enough to get a look at his childhood friend. "I probably won't be able to talk to you again anytime soon. With your upcoming tours and mine and Syndra's travels around the world, I honestly just want to hear the truth from you personally."

Akali huffed and turned back to the scene in front of them, muttering. "What, can't wait like the others?"

"We'll be leaving the country tomorrow morning, and we all know the media loves butchering and editing details about _'celebrity affairs'_."

"I wanna know something first."

"And what's that?"

"What do you think about it?" The tone she used to ask the question made it obvious she was guarded. Zed may be a longtime friend of hers, but that didn't mean she'd just discuss such a sensitive matter so brazenly with him.

"My opinion doesn't matter." Zed's answer was given without even second's delay. "It's not my relationship to judge, nor say anything, about."

A good answer. One that Akali didn't exactly expect, but she wasn't too surprised. Zed had always been the rebellious type, so the usual traditions and cultures didn't mean as much to him as much as it did to others.

"But do you want to know my thoughts?"

Akali raised an eyebrow, looking at her friend from the corner of her eyes. "What're you thinking about, then?"

"I think you're merely setting yourself up for a heartbreak." Zed simply stated, a nonchalant look in his carmine red eyes.

A spark of fear came from the back of her mind, one that was inspired by those words of his. "You think so?"

"I do." Zed confirmed with a nod. "Even before we graduated, _Tahno-sensei_ had already been discussing with your mother who you could marry in the future."

"We're in the twenty-first century, Zed. You really think _Otou-san's_ going to arrange a marriage for me?" Akali asked, disbelief lacing her words.

"Who says he hasn't already?"

"You would know?"

Zed shook his head. "I _wouldn't_ , but that doesn't mean the possibility is off the table."

"If Tou-san really wants to arrange a marriage for me, I'm sure you know I'm not just gonna let it happen."

"Of course you won't," Zed chuckling before nodding his head to Evelynn's direction. "but she probably will."

Akali's eyes darted towards Evelynn just in time to see her smile for another photo with another guest that came. She felt her entire form tense under the _yukata_ she was wearing, head lowering until her gaze was absently fixated on the ground.

"She looks like someone who'd put someone else first before herself." Zed started to speak again, especially when Akali seemed to have fallen silent. "If the rumors I've been hearing and seeing in and out of the media are true, then I'm glad you're happy, Akali. For now, at least."

"Hey," Akali started in a firm tone, eyes refocusing on Zed. "what she and I have isn't just a passing phase."

"Who says what you feel for her will pass? Even when you marry...-"

"What's wrong with you and marriage?" Akali questioned, shooting Zed a look. "You got married and suddenly you're telling me I should get married, too."

"That's because your father spoke to me during the reception of my wedding."

"And?"

"He told me he was happy that I married someone I love, but he also said how he was a bit disappointed that I got married so soon. He was hoping it was you and me that ended up together." Zed shook his head at the idea. "Now, he's probably hoping you'd see Shen as a suitable husband."

"I love Evelynn."

No pauses, no hesitations.

There was nothing but absolute certainty.

Akali declared her feelings and presented it with a resolve that nearly prompte Zed to crack an obvious smile. Such simple words, yet the meaning behind them rang clear in her voice.

He had heard everything he was interested about. Curious questions answered, Zed gave Akali two pats on the shoulder, nodded and said, "Then I hope you're strong enough to show it."

For a short moment, Akali watched as Zed walked away and left, probably to find his wife. She turned back to Evelynn, who had just finished taking a picture with the last guest that had flocked towards her earlier.

While the vocalist seemed to be unaware of Akali's current train of thought, inside the freestyler's head, the fear of her family's rejection crept up from the deepest part of her mind and swirled around her thoughts like a plague.

Zed wasn't trying to frighten her with his words. No, he wanted her to wake up. To wake up and see that no matter how good something is, there would always be another that would either ruin or make things much better than before.

Life was like a coin. There's only two sides, the good and the bad. There was nothing in between, and Akali knew ever since they arrived at her childhood home, she's been trying to live in the middle. Zed merely snapped his fingers in front of her and made her realize that she was putting up an illusion for herself, and maybe even for Evelynn.

She needed to live in a reality, _not_ a fantasy.

"Darling, you look pale."

Akali was reeled out of her daze all of a sudden, feeling a delicate hand caress her cheek and lift her gaze until it was captured by stunning amber orbs shining with worry.

"Is everything alright?" Evelynn asked her, the concern in her eyes spreading on her face. "Rogue?"

"Evelynn,"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to talk to my parents. Once the guests leave, y'know."

"Of course. Whenever you're ready, darling."

"But first..." Akali's gaze momentarily trailed and it ended up wandering to the main path leading to her mother's garden. She returned her stare back to Evelynn, saying, "...I need to talk to you about something."

"What's it about?"

Instead of answering immediately, Akali grabbed one of Evelynn's hands and started pulling her towards the direction of the wide garden her mother tended to every morning. If Akali's memories served her right, then there was a bench there available for anyone who wishes to relax in the middle of simple yet beautiful creations of mother nature. The location was also fitting for a private conversation to take place.

Akali used the sleeve of her _yukata_ to dust the bench before she gestured for Evelynn to sit. The singer had her worried gaze stuck on Akali, not at all liking how quiet the freestyler was.

"Akali darling," Evelynn started once the rapper finally sat beside her. "you're making me more and more worried."

"Evelynn, listen." Akali took Evelynn's right hand again, enveloping it with both of her palms as she spoke. "Throughout the night, we've been having fun and all..."

"Yes, your traditions are quite amazing."

"...and I'm really sorry if this is going to put some sort of damper in the mood." Akali apologized with a saddened look. "I just really feel like we need to have this talk before we tell my parents about us."

"No need to apologize to me, Akali, alright? You don't even have to explain." Evelynn used her free left hand and stroked Akali's cheek, her soft fingertips gliding over the other's skin. "If discussing whatever you have in mind will help you relax, then don't be afraid to start now."

Akali nodded, smiling gratefully. "Okay, Eve."

"Now, tell me. I want to know what's troubling my love."

The singer's words may have painted a light color in Akali's cheeks, but it wasn't enough to completely banish the fear lurking inside the freestyler.

"If _Tou-san_ and _Kaa-san_ were to ask something of you, would you do it for them?"

Evelynn briefly stilled, a reaction Akali was quick to notice. It wasn't reassuring at all. In fact, she felt the level of fear within her increase and a part of her prayed for the reaction to be nothing but a sign of surprise towards her unforeseen question. Regardless, she waited for the vocalist's response.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If what they're asking of me is going to be good for you, then why not, right?"

The horror Akali felt once she heard that reply was indescribable. She shook her head at Evelynn, her hold on her hand tightening. It was a desperate grip and Evelynn didn't need to ask for any more words of clarification.

"Evelynn, you can't."

"What?"

Again, Akali shook her head. "I'm not saying that it's going to happen now, but if _Tou-san_ wanted me to marry someone... A man, specifically... Would you just let it happen?"

"Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?" It was shocking, but Akali didn't exactly expect that kind of response. She blinked at Evelynn for a brief second before showing off a frown.

"Wait, what does _that_ suppose to mean?"

Evelynn half-nonchalantly shrugged. "If it's what's best for you, then I'd probably even help."

"Eve!" Akali pulled on Evelynn's hand, somewhat shaking the other woman. "You can't just let it happen!"

"Why not?" Evelynn asked back as if what she said she'd do was absolutely reasonable.

"You literally just cut your parents out last night because they couldn't accept us. Your mother told you what she thought was best for you and it wasn't me, but I didn't give up, did I? I fought for you. Just like how I promised I would."

"Which is why I never said the same." Came Evelynn's murmur. "Because I knew fighting for you won't just hurt me. It'll also hurt you."

"No, Eve. We talked about this. You don't have to be the only one that needs to be strong for both of us."

"I don't want you to lose a part of yourself just to make me whole." Evelynn quoted her in a soft murmur. "That's what someone told me. That someone gave me a set of gold claws."

"Eve..."

"And that someone is the person I never thought I'd fall in love with."

"You... You can't just use my words like this."

"And we both know that person..." Evelynn delicately caressed the top of Akali's hand with her fingers. "...will end up choosing between her family and me."

" _Evelynn!_ "

"Now come." Evelynn stood up, unintentionally slipping her hand away from Akali's grasp. "We have news to break, don't we?"

Akali felt like her chest was just too tight for comfort. With how much heartache it was experiencing, especially when she saw how Evelynn seemed so ready to just give up on her, it was considered unbelievable that her heart was still beating.

"Why are you acting like this?" Akali asked in a quiet murmur.

She wanted the Evelynn that embraced her whenever she felt hopeless. She wanted the Evelynn that whispered comfort and serenity in her ears whenever she was so close in breaking down.

She _needed_ the Evelynn she fell in love with.

"There's a reason why I want to get this over with, Rogue." Evelynn turned to Akali, offering a hand. "And I don't think that reason can wait until tomorrow."

Akali looked at the hand outstretched in front of her before staring up at Evelynn.

She did nothing but stare...

.....

.....

.....

...then whisper.

"Where's Evelynn?"

Evelynn's eyebrows furrowed. "Darling?"

Akali slapped the hand being offered in front of her, standing up and situating herself right in front of the vocalist. They were practically against each other the moment she left the bench and chose to question the magenta-haired woman.

"Where's Evelynn?" Akali repeated, grasping the other artist by her arms. "Where's the Evelynn _I_ love? The one that would push a fan off the stage for me? The one that'd get jealous whenever I spent time with my idol? The one that took care of me no matter what happened? _Where is she!?_ "

Tears were rapidly pooling in Akali's eyes as she desperately pleaded for an answer from Evelynn, who was looking at her with a gaze mixed with surprise and guilt. She didn't want to see that look, yet there it was.

"Give her back to me!"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Evelynn sighed, reaching up until she cupped Akali by her cheeks. "Don't cry, Akali, please."

"Then kiss me." Akali whimpered, her tears clearly _this_ close in dropping.

"Akali...-"

"I need you to kiss me."

"Akali, we're...-"

"I need you to show me you love me." Akali whispered, lips trembling and breath hitching.

"Goddamit..."

Despite the last thing she murmured, Evelynn inched Akali close to her and granted her wish. The kiss was quick to deepen, but it remained unhurried yet passionate. Evelynn felt Akali claw the back of her _kimono_ , while her other hand pulled her further against her.

The moment Akali's eyes closed, two drops of tears fell, one from each eye, which prompted Evelynn to a whisper a quiet _"Liar."_ in between. Akali was too absorbed in the kiss though. All she could think about was how she wanted to feel and taste Evelynn's lips ever since she saw her in a kimono and now, that's exactly what she's doing.

The warmth that passed through their lips as it melted against one another was truly addicting and the longer the kiss lasted, the more their yearning intensified. Akali had both of her hands clasped over Evelynn's nape, wordlessly prohibiting the siren from pulling away.

"Evelynn..." Akali whispered, pulling herself close.

"I love you, Akali..." Evelynn breathed out in the middle of the exchange, their lips immediately silencing each other again.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

" _Ahem!_ "

Their kiss was broken in a heartbeat, but Akali didn't step away. She stared at Evelynn, eyes flashing with absolute fear. The siren felt the rogue's nails dig against the fabric of her clothing, but instead of pulling back from her and do the first rational thing to do...

Evelynn leaned forward and placed a kiss on Akali's forehead, whispering, "I'm here."

Akali didn't pull back. Her brain was literally yelling at her to put as much reasonable distance as she could between her and the diva, but she didn't do it. Instead, she buried her face against Evelynn's neck, hiding away from the man that had just caught them red-handed.

Arms wrapping around Akali, Evelynn turned her head to face and finally address the person that decided to intrude on their moment.

Amber met obsidian.

Not a single word had even left Evelynn's lips when the raven-haired man abruptly spoke in English, words heavily laced with his own accent.

"Let us talk."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know I said I'll update this I think last night or two days ago, but I was sidetracked by many things while I was editing. A trip to the hospital for my sister, seeing a doctor for myself and finally, a visit to a relative's house. ^^"
> 
> By the way, I may not reply to your comments here in AO3, but trust me, everyone, your thoughts and opinions are acknowledged and your reassurances are much appreciated! Thank you so much for them~ :D
> 
> Anyway, readers, I hope you liked this chapter and as always, I'll "see" you guys in the next update! :>
> 
> Until then, everyone! ^u^


	25. Chapter 25

**ACT 25**

The mixed feelings of fear and security, it's a combination that was absolutely conflicting and would probably drive a person desperate for something to hold onto for their sanity to remain. Maybe that's why the rapper refused to let go of the diva even when they were both caught.

Mayym's garden might offer privacy, but it wasn't exactly enough to hide them and give them their own bubble for so long. Being found by the said woman's husband was no surprise at all. Besides, there was no one to blame here anyway. Both artists were too consumed by their emotions to rationally think things through.

Although, nothing can really save the couple currently situated at the other side of the table from the man that was seated right across them, eyeing them with a neutral gaze while his wife prepared tea for them.

Akali honestly felt like a coward in that moment. She avoided her father's gaze at all cost, while Evelynn, whose right hand she has been clinging to ever since they were found and led back to the house, was engaged and locked into a staring contest with the mentioned parent.

Evelynn didn't show fear, but she wasn't intimidating either. Calm, cool, collected, she was just like always. It somehow made Akali a bit anxious due to the fact that she didn't know what Evelynn would say or do to her parents.

Would she really side with them if they demanded something of their daughter, or would Evelynn fight for Akali like how she always thought she would?

Mayym slid two cups of tea towards the two before she took the space at Tahno's left, which was right across Akali. The woman released a breath of relief when she finally settled down, briefly looking between Tahno and Evelynn before sighing and focusing her attention on her daughter.

"What seems to be the problem?" Mayym inquired in a soft tone, shortly meeting Akali's gaze.

The freestyler quickly took her eyes away, her clutch on Evelynn's hand twitching. " _K-Kaa-san_ , we..."

Tahno's still form relaxed when Akali spoke. He reached for his own cup of tea, took a sip, and said, " **Our daughter is afraid, Mayym**."

"I can see that." Mayym said, tilting her head at Akali as she observed her and Evelynn.

The siren surprisingly left her rigid posture at the same time Tahno did, her free left hand covering the top of Akali's forehand as a gesture of comfort. She nuzzled her blue-eyed lover with her cheek and what she got was confusion, fear and surprise all combined in a single gaze.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Evelynn murmured to Akali, a small smile of reassurance curving her lips.

Mayym quirked an eyebrow at the sight, looking at Tahno afterwards for an explanation. The man placed his cup down and turned to his wife, glancing at the pair in front of them before he said, " **They were at the garden.** "

"And?"

" **I found them kissing,** " Tahno's face gave nothing away. He then looked at Akali. " **and Akali was crying.** "

"Akali," Mayym delicately called out her daughter's name. "is there something you want to tell your father and I?"

Akali knew she couldn't let this go on much longer. She needed to tell them the truth. The feeling of fear was growing inside of her, but the fact that Evelynn was right beside her, holding her hand and had even went as far as giving her a kiss on the temple, it gave her enough courage to leave her hunched position and to finally raise her head to meet the eyes of her parents.

"Evelynn, you..." Tahno shifted as he spoke in English, trailing a couple of times in the midst of it. "...did not tell her?"

The words of the raven-haired man baffled Akali. It prompted her to turn her gaze to Evelynn, her stare asking the other to answer the questions she had. Instead of acquiring a response from Evelynn, the vocalist merely bowed her head at Tahno as she gave her reply.

"It wasn't exactly my place to say." She said, further adding confusion into the rapper. "As her parents, I think it's only right that you two tell her what you told me."

Alarm bells then went off in Akali's head. The conversation she had with Zed flashed inside her mind, increasing the nerves that were eating her away little by little. The concept of marriage and her father's plans in arranging a union for her, was that what her parents told Evelynn?

Her heart dropped in her chest.

Was that why Evelynn reacted like she had done earlier?

_'No...'_

Evelynn agreed.

Akali shook her head, snapping her gaze to her lover and tightly squeezing her hand before she gave it a tug that got not only Evelynn's attention, but also her parents'. Three pairs of eyes redirected towards the freestyler, who regarded Evelynn with a pleading look.

"Tell me you didn't."

Evelynn averted her eyes from Akali, smiling idly as her gaze absently wandered to the floor. "You know me, Rogue. I always do what's best for you."

"They asked you, didn't they?" Akali asked, voice mildly shaking. "They asked you if you could help them bring me and Shen together. They did, didn't they?"

A single nod. "They did, and I said yes."

"You shouldn't have!"

"But why shouldn't I? It's only right, isn't it?"

"No!" Akali shook her head in complete disagreement. "Why, Eve?  _Why_  would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Evelynn turned to Akali, bringing her free hand up to give her cheek a gentle stroke. "I love you enough to let you go, but not enough to keep everything in."

Akali looked at Evelynn with a crestfallen gaze, her head not at all registering the fact that her parents were just right across them and that a mere table was the only thing that separated them. The hand that was holding the vocalist's own was trembling, Akali's emotions becoming even clearer and more obvious than it already was.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Akali," Mayym chose to answer for Evelynn, recapturing everyone's attention in the room. "Evelynn was so willing to help us with what we wanted for you, and that's because she loves you too much. She wanted you to be in a place where you wouldn't have any regrets."

" **Knowing you, Akali,** " Tahno half-heartedly scoffed as he shook his head at her. " **you won't let your mother and I get in the way of the woman that has captured your heart. Family or not, once your heart beats for another, it's never**   _just_   **about you anymore. It's always about your love. With how we raised you, your mother and I knew you would choose Evelynn over us in a mere heartbeat.** "

Akali's eyes widened, looking in between her parents as she took in the fact that they knew about her and Evelynn. "You... You two knew..."

Mayym and Tahno nodded, the latter saying, " **It's much better to keep something we've always had rather than lose something we never had.** "

"We confirmed it as soon as you brought her back with you." Mayym explained, the knowing look in her eyes becoming more obvious.

Tahno shortly chuckled, shaking his head. "And you two aren't exactly subtle."

"Was it  _that_  obvious?" Akali asked, glancing at Evelynn, who gave a small shrug in return. The diva was honestly unsure if they were really blatant with their affection and feelings for each other or not throughout their stay.

"Your eyes." Mayym said, gesturing at her own azures. "They could never hide the love you two feel, especially every time you two looked at one another other."

"But you," Akali once again returned her attention to Evelynn. "you said you agreed with what they wanted."

"And like I said, I did." Evelynn replied truthfully with a nod.

"Then what happened? What did they say?"

While Mayym and Tahno had knowing looks in their eyes, Akali's own never left Evelynn, who immediately began telling her about everything that had transpired in the very room they're in just a few hours ago.

_"How can I help?"_

_While Mayym's expression morphed into a surprised face, not at all expecting she'd offer her assistance, Tahno cleared his throat to capture her attention. The diva turned her attention to the man, waiting for him to speak._

_"_ _**You will help us?** _ _" Tahno asked, disbelief hinting in his gaze and voice._

_"Evelynn," Mayym swiftly recovered, looking at her with the same gaze her husband was giving her. "you'll help us? In arranging Akali and Shen in a marriage?"_

_Evelynn chuckled, but the evident bitterness in her reaction was too obvious to remain unnoticed. "As a friend of hers, it's only right that I do what I can, especially if it's for her sake. This marriage you want between them... It's what's best for her, isn't it?"_

_Tahno slowly nodded, while Mayym said, "That's what her father and I think, yes."_

_"Then consider me a loyal helper of yours." Evelynn said with that damned smile of hers._

_As soon as she said this, Evelynn's gaze trailed down until they were absently focused on the table in front of them. She released a quiet breath, her chest tightening and her heart weeping. She wasn't the type to do so, but every fiber of her being wanted to throw a tantrum right then and there. Her heart was furious with her choice of words. The decision she made wasn't exactly in her favor._

_"_ _**Why?** _ _"_

_A single word was all it took for Evelynn to snap her head back up, her gaze seeking for Akali's father, who abruptly questioned her and recaptured her attention yet again. The man was looking at her with a gaze that told her he couldn't understand her. It's as if he thought she had lost the entirety of her sanity in that very moment._

_"Why would you do that, Evelynn?" Mayym asked for her and her husband. Surprisingly, there was a saddened gleam in her eyes as she regarded her. "To yourself?"_

_"I... don't seem to understand what you mean." Genuinely, she was hurting, but there was also confusion that fleeted within her._

_It was only for a brief moment did Tahno and Mayym exchanged looks for the second time before the latter said, "You love her, don't you?"_

_Evelynn's eyes widened, her inner control unable to overcome the shock that fell upon her with those words. She stared at the two for what seemed like the longest time, speechless. She wasn't sure how to proceed. The words in her head were too much and she couldn't decide what to do or say in reaction. It felt like all the cards she thought she had were suddenly blanks._

_"_ _**You love her, yet you would rather have her do what's best for her, regardless if you would suffer or not.** _ _" Tahno said with a puzzled look. He couldn't believe the diva was capable of such sacrifice._

_Physical harm was easily recoverable. A few stitches and bandages here and there, and all will be fine. But emotional pain? That was a wholly different story. A band-aid won't do any progress in fixing a broken heart._

_"You'd have her marry, Evelynn?" Mayym asked. "Even if it's..."_

_Evelynn was honestly surprised she was still able to display a smile in return as she said, "What I care about is Akali's future and what's good for her."_

_"But what about you?"_

_There seemed to be no use in hiding what was already known. No matter how much she tried, the pair in front of her were determined to shatter her efforts and expose her until she was at her most vulnerable state. The thought of lying and putting on the mask she always wore was just agonizing. The façade_ _**needed** _ _to end. To break and finally reveal the true emotion she felt._

_Tahno and Mayym succeeded, and next thing they both knew, the described mask fell and broke into pieces, its shards showing through the heart-piercing emotion that flashed in the artist's amber gaze._

_"I love her." Evelynn confessed, her voice slightly trembling and her throat somewhat straining. "With all my heart, I do."_

_Shaking her head, Evelynn wanted to run away and leave the room to grant her the privacy she suddenly felt the need to have. She was too vulnerable, and she wasn't even in front of Akali._

_Despite knowing what she should and could do, there was still a part of her refusing to give up the mask that would conceal the tears that were welling in her eyes. This particular part of herself was desperately trying to piece it all back. It was useless, but it still wouldn't let go. She was_ _**this** _ _close in losing her breath, yet she still tried her hardest in holding on._

_It wasn't enough._

_Her tears fell and she was powerless in hiding it. The shards had pierced her deeper than she thought it would and now, she had not a single ounce of strength left to cover her fragile heart._

_Nails scratching and digging against her pants, Evelynn spoke through falling tears and trembling lips. Word after word, each one carried more emotion than the couple in front of her had expected._

_"I love her so much that it hurts." Evelynn murmured, hands clenching. "It was_ _**never** _ _like this. I never saw her the way I see her now from the beginning. I took care of her, teased her, tempted her. All of this was_ _**my** _ _doing. When I realized what I had done, it was too late. She had feelings for me already and no matter what I thought was right, it was just_ _**wrong** _ _. I couldn't hurt her. I can't. I needed to take responsibility."_

_"You're with her out of guilt?"_

_Evelynn shook her head, lips pursing for a few seconds before she continued, "I never thought she'd ever want me more than anyone has ever had. Love me more than anyone did. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull myself away from her. I... I fell in love with her."_

_Even with all the agony coursing through her veins, Evelynn still managed to lift her head and return her gaze to Akali's parents, smiling through her tears as she truthfully voiced out her thoughts._

_"If Akali loves me as much as I love her, then I don't want to put her in a place where she'll have to choose between me and her family, because I_ _**don't** _ _have the right to do that to her."_

_"Evelynn..."_

_"You're a family she rightfully deserves to have in her life and I don't want to be the one to force her to think otherwise."_

_Once she finished her point, Evelynn lowered her head again and covered her eyes with a hand, her other digging its nails against the fabric of her pants once again. The feeling of fleeing was overcome by the heartache she was experiencing and it rooted her in place._

_All the guilt she felt, the pain she hid away, the worries she tried forgetting, the emotions she refused in confronting, everything was just falling down on her and she was left to drown in the heartache it came along with._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"We're sorry."_

_Evelynn let out a breath the moment she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, taking her in a warm embrace. She raised her head, only to find Mayym now seated beside her and enveloping her in a motherly hold. The woman was looking down at her with an apologetic look, gaze seeking for forgiveness._

_"Tahno and I might have been too... insensitive." Mayym said, brushing Evelynn's hair in a soothing manner. "We only had Akali's well-being in mind, and you... You're as human as we all are, and our mistake here is that we never stopped to consider how all of this would affect you."_

_Tahno nodded from his place across the table. "Evelynn,"_

_Evelynn, who was nestled in Mayym's arms, looked towards the man that called her name, her eyes still glassy with a layer of tears. She found the man with the same apologetic gleam in his eyes before it was gone, for he had bowed halfway and continued his statement._

_"_ _**our deepest and sincerest apologies.** _ _"_

_Mayym smiled as she pulled back a little and made eye contact with Evelynn. "What my husband and I are trying to say is that... we give you our blessing."_

_"W-What...?" Evelynn fully retreated from Mayym's hold, looking in between her and her husband. "You two... approve of us? Of our relationship?"_

_It's as if she was just drowning, only for her head to be suddenly pulled out of the water. The breath of fresh air was welcomed. More than welcomed, believe her. It easily defeated the suffocation she was experiencing and gave her more than just a sliver of hope._

_Mayym and Tahno nodded in response to her question, the former pointing out, "We've seen how you two act around one another. It's quite clear that you care for each other much more than you two had ever thought."_

_"_ _**That, and our daughter has underestimated us.** _ _" Tahno said with what seemed to be a suppressed snort. "_ _**Just because we are old-fashioned does not mean we would not be open about these matters, especially when it comes to family.** _ _"_

_"What Tahno is trying to say is that Akali is our daughter, so it's only our duty as her parents to understand her." Mayym explained. "And like what he had said, she underestimated us. Did she really think we wouldn't know anything about what happens between you two? In this generation, secrets are barely kept."_

_"How do you even know?" Evelynn asked, still unable to wrap her head around the fact that Akali's parents was wholeheartedly accepting what they have with one another. "We haven't told you yet."_

_"Kennen is always updated with news about his cousin. He always had something to tell us every dinner about you and Akali or your group in general."_

_Evelynn momentarily stiffened when Mayym reached forward and started wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The second she realized that the woman's sleeve was white, she pulled back in an instant, surprising the other female. She turned away, feeling self-conscious with the fact that her face was probably an absolute mess._

_When she noticed Mayym looking at her with a question in her eyes, she shook her head and said, "Your sleeve."_

_Mayym's eyebrows furrowed. "What about it?"_

_"My make-up, it..." Evelynn gestured once between her face and the woman's clothing. "It'll stain."_

_A moment of silence passed before the room was suddenly filled with Tahno's withheld chuckling, while Mayym shook her head in reply and reached forward again. This time, Evelynn was unable to do anything but allow the older woman in cleaning any traces of tears and ruined make-up she had on her face._

_"You're adorable." Mayym told her with a tender smile on her face, which earned a surprised look from the diva herself. "Did you know that?"_

_"I, well... Not exactly."_

_Mayym raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't your mother called you that?"_

_"...No, she hasn't." Evelynn averted her gaze, cheeks coloring as she quietly coughed. "I'm just not used to it."_

_"If you plan on staying with Akali to the very end, then I think you should." Mayym said with that warm smile of hers. She turned to Tahno, telling him, "I'll take care of Evelynn for now. How about you go talk to our daughter and tell her what's been happening around the dojo recently?"_

_Tahno smiled and nodded, excusing himself in a murmur. When the man left, Mayym stood as well and helped Evelynn up to her feet. Once the singer was standing, she took hold of her hands and flashed a calming smile._

_"Come. I want to know everything about the woman my daughter has fallen in love with."_

Eyes wide and utter surprise written on her face, Akali was absolutely speechless with what she had heard. The little story that had just been told ended with a small yet heart-fluttering smile on Evelynn's lips, which disappeared from Akali's sight when the diva leaned in and gave her forehead a soft kiss.

"I told you, didn't I?" Evelynn murmured against her forehead. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

It seems like the storm has finally passed.

Akali pulled back in the very slightest, wanting to look into Evelynn's eyes as she asked her in a quiet murmur. "Do you really love me that much?"

"Akali," Evelynn shifted to face Akali halfway, one of her hands brushing through the rapper's hair. "I've never opened up to anyone as much as I have to you."

"But you... You didn't want to fight for me. Never intended to...-"

"I never wanted to fight for you, because I know you'll only get hurt, and you know how much I despise the sight of you hurting." Evelynn softly reasoned, an evident gleam of guilt showing in her eyes. "Regardless, my darling, that doesn't mean I won't cry for you."

Akali felt the heart within her swell with warmth when she heard the siren's sincere words, every inch of her being telling her to forget about everything and just embrace the woman she had given her all to.

Without even a blink of hesitation, Akali practically threw herself at Evelynn, who barely caught her and prevented them both to fall flat on the floor. The freestyler hugged the vocalist firmly and tightly, a slight curve on the former's lips as she clung to the home of her heart.

While Mayym looked at them with a small smile of her own, Tahno glanced between them before sighing and shaking his head once he finished his little observation. Of course the sound of his exhalation was enough to acquire the attention of the three women in the room, the same silent question in their eyes.

Tahno shook his head again and waved a dismissive hand at them as he pushed himself up and started to make his way out of the room. While the gesture shortly distracted Akali and Evelynn, Mayym merely gave a soft sigh of her own, hers sounding more lighthearted than he'd husband's, before she started cleaning up the table.

" _Tou-san_...-" Before Akali could completely call for her father's attention, the man was already out of the room and seemed to have wordlessly decided that their conversation was done and dismissed.

"Give your father time. He's still coming to terms with the fact that he won't be having grandchildren."

"He's not upset, is he? With us? With me?"

Mayym shook her head. "He's just... adjusting."

"I..."

"Time, Akali. Just give him time."

"...Okay."

"Now," Mayym started as she placed the cups onto a wooden tray. "it's rather late, isn't it? I'm sure you two are exhausted from the festivities and would probably want to get your well-deserved rest."

At the same time, the couple turned their attention to the older woman with them, who returned their stares with a little wink. Evelynn's cheeks lightly reddened, while Akali openly gaped at her mother. Was the woman actually implying they should go...?

"Are you... Are you sending us to bed?  _Together?_ "

Mayym innocently shrugged as she stood up, tray in hand. "I honestly don't see why you're so shocked, Akali. I was the one who dressed Evelynn, wasn't I?"

For a fairly long moment, Akali cluelessly stared at her maternal parent, who reciprocated with a gaze she maintained in presenting as innocent. A few seconds later though, it finally dawned on her. Cheeks becoming visibly red, Akali mutely stumbled with her words, while the diva she was still loosely holding onto avoided Mayym's eyes and quietly coughed to herself.

Mayym giggled to herself as she turned away and began her walk towards one of the exits of the room. "You certainly had fun with her neck."

" _K-Kaa-san_!" Akali stuttered out in embarrassment, her face now becoming as red as it was whenever Evelynn teased and flustered her so hard.

" _Oyasumi_ , Akali-chan, Eve-chan." Mayym playfully called over her shoulder before she left the pair alone in the living room.

A long moment of silence passed with the two artists recovering from their little embarrassment concerning Mayym's tiny yet significant knowledge of what the two of them had been up to the previous evening.

Evelynn cleared her throat and gestured at the nearest open doorway, which told Akali that they should just head to the bedroom before anything else could happen or anyone else could question them about their relationship. They surely didn't need Mayym to come back and ask if Akali also bore hickeys around her own neck.

"Right..." Akali stood up and pulled Evelynn up along with her, ushering the diva to follow after her. The two of them made their way upstairs, any type of conversation between them only beginning once they were inside Akali's bedroom and the door was completely shut. The pair sat on the bed, letting a brief moment of silence pass before one of them chose to speak first.

Akali relaxed when Evelynn leaned onto her left shoulder, head resting against the side of her own. The singer took hold of the rapper's left hand, their finger intertwining with one another as they absently stared at the desk situated across the room.

"What're the odds, right?" Evelynn murmured with an idle smile. "Between mine and your own parents, it's yours that end up approving of us."

A curve managed to shape Akali's lips once she heard what her girlfriend said. She honestly couldn't help but agree with her. "I thought they'd disown me just like how Irelia's parents disowned her brother."

"Well, unlike them, your parents want to keep their daughter, regardless of who she loves."

"Eve?"

"Hmm?"

Akali gave Evelynn's hand a light squeeze, a saddened look crossing her face. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Evelynn shook her head once in dismissal. "That doesn't matter, Rogue. What's important is that your parents approve of us and that we have their blessing."

"Hey, maybe they'll come around, right?" Akali tried being optimistic, referring to Evelynn's own mother and father.

"Probably." Evelynn shrugged, not exactly concerned about the approval of her own family. "My family is the least of my problems right now."

"I guess." Akali then smiled fondly at Evelynn, giving the other artist a light nudge on the side. "Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"What you said to my parents... When they talked to you?"

"What about it?"

Akali leaned in and nuzzled her head against Evelynn's neck, coming off like some sort of affectionate kitten. "Knowing you said all that just to show them how much you love me, it's really..."

"Sweet?" Evelynn offered.

"...I was going to say awesome, but yeah, sweet is good."

Evelynn half-heartedly scoffed. "Of course that's what you would've said."

"I mean it though." Akali said, giving Evelynn's hand another squeeze. "Everything that you said, Eve... It was really romantic."

Smiling, Evelynn finally nuzzled back, littering Akali's cheek with soft kisses the moment it was within her reach. The freestyler quietly giggled in return, while the singer herself tittered lowly.

"Something you have in mind?" Akali asked after a couple of minutes of them not doing anything but give each other sweet little kisses.

"Hmm." Evelynn hummed with a nod. "Two things."

"Two things?"

"First, I'm trying to think how I could make love to you later without making you scream."

"Eve!" Swiftly came Akali's flustered reaction.

"And, second, I want to ask you something."

"What's it about?" Akali asked, succeeding in keeping herself from stuttering. Honestly speaking though, the thought of her and Evelynn doing the naughty on her childhood bed was truly arousing. Of course she wouldn't openly admit such thing to the vixen, unless she wanted to be teased mercilessly by said woman.

"Where did you get that?" As she queried, Evelynn used her vacant hand to briefly point at the limited edition poster of herself taped on the wall in front of them.

Akali, who literally just realized that they were absently facing the direction of the siren's revealing poster, blushed profusely, barely stopping herself from stuttering out a response towards the the inquiry.

"In my defense, that poster originally belongs to Kennen." Akali lamely stated, knowing Evelynn was looking at her through the corner of her eyes with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Technically, I'm telling the truth." Akali defended with a little pout. "When Kennen got it, which I honestly don't know how he did in the first place,  _Tou-san_  said the poster was too...  _mature_  for Kennen. He was twelve? Thirteen, I think, when he got the poster. He convinced  _Tou-san_  with a compromise and well, that's how it ended up here in my room."

"Oh, and here I was thinking maybe it was fate that you and I ended up finding one another in each other's arms."

"Hey, maybe it is!" Akali said, turning her head to show Evelynn how much she believed that it might've been destiny that they met each other.

"Oh hush." Evelynn shushed her with a coy smile. The diva pulled away and gave the kimono she was wearing a tug. "Darling, would you be a dear and help me out of this?"

Akali blinked at Evelynn, her train of thought momentarily fluctuating. She feebly gestured at the traditional outfit, wanting to clarify if she had heard the vocalist's words correctly. "You... want me to take them off for you?"

Evelynn nodded. "Mm-hm."

"Oh, okay, uh, sure."

Once Evelynn shifted until her back was facing Akali, the rapper tried her hardest not to have her hands tremble as she started undoing the  _obi_  around her lover's waist. The entire process was smooth and passed by without a hitch. Next thing Akali knew, she had discarded everything on the floor rather messily, which shortly acquired Evelynn's attention.

"Wouldn't your mother be upset if you leave them there?" Evelynn asked in a murmur, glancing at the pile of clothing on the floor. She was left in the underwear set she had chosen to wear earlier morning before they left the hotel, which was honestly as sensual as how traditional the kimono was.

Akali wasn't listening though. Instead, she had eyes focused on wandering around Evelynn's back, fingers trailing over the back of the diva and drawing random patterns with delicate strokes. Evelynn's words seemed to barely register in her mind.

"Akali?" Evelynn tried calling for her attention, but the freestyler didn't respond. Verbally, at least. Before she could even think about looking over her shoulder to see what the younger artist was up to, Evelynn suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back against the woman behind her.

Akali perched her chin over Evelynn's right shoulder, lips gently grazing against the diva's cheek while her hands slowly roamed over the barely clad torso of the siren. Evelynn's slightly tensed in Akali's grasp, but not because of negative reasons.

"You're really beautiful, Eve." Akali whispered, fingertips licking over her stomach.

"You've been seeing me naked for the past few days, darling." Evelynn said, giving a little chuckle. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Of my super hot and sexy goddess slash girlfriend? Nope."

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." Evelynn teased, reaching over her shoulder to brush her fingers over Akali's cheek.

"No," Akali firmly groped Evelynn, causing the said woman to slightly jump in her hold. "I'm trying to turn you on."

Evelynn's teeth would clench every now and then, while her nails would claw at the bedsheets, especially when Akali began to boldly massage her breasts above her bra. Despite the huge amount of self-control she supposedly possessed, Evelynn couldn't stop herself from arching her back against Akali, her head turning until her lips were breathing a few inches away from Akali's own.

"Well," Evelynn breathed out. "you're doing a marvelous job, Rogue."

Akali smirked to herself, slipping her hands underneath the bra that was honestly proving to be a nuisance in that situation. Her eyes were focused on Evelynn's face and nowhere else as her fingers toyed with the hardening peaks of her lover, loving how expressive the siren was with her satisfaction.

"Evelynn..."

"Akali..."

As if their little whispers were some sort of trigger, Evelynn was abruptly spun around and pushed until her entire back was laid onto the bed. Her chest visibly rose and fell as Akali hovered above her, the  _yukata_  she was wearing looking as disheveled as the sheets were becoming.

Their eyes bore into one another with such intensity. Evelynn found herself questioning her decisions and why she had even thought she could part from the owner of those striking azures. She reached up and shortly cupped Akali by her cheeks before her hands glided down, brushing over the fabric of the  _yukata_  once it reached below Akali's neck.

Piece by piece, Akali pulled back and eagerly started to undress herself. Evelynn tried sitting up to assist the freestyler in relieving her from her clothes, but she was surprisingly shoved back down by a hand that belonged to none other than the rogue herself. Her eyes were slightly wide as she stared back at Akali, not at all expecting that the other would be so commanding in bed.

"Stay down." Akali told her in a low volume, her voice nearly dropping into a snarl as she spoke.

"Ooh," Evelynn cooed, feeling the strong sexual sensation shoot up inside of her. She playfully smiled up at Akali, enjoying the scene of the rapper carelessly tossing aside the clothes she had stripped off and unveiling more and more skin. "feisty tonight, aren't you?"

There was that sly, mischievous smirk on the siren's face. It's a smirk that got under Akali's skin in more ways than one. She growled under her breath as she tossed away the last piece of fabric covering everything above her waist. She dove in and captured Evelynn's lips so easily, their tongues meeting not a moment too soon.

Evelynn could feel and hear Akali clawing at the sheets and pillows on either side of her head. She held Akali's face in her hands, keeping her from pulling away and ending the heated kiss. The second Evelynn felt Akali set herself free from the loose pants she was still wearing, she locked her legs around the rapper's waist to prevent her from even thinking about moving away.

_**Slap!** _

"Mmm...!" Evelynn moaned against Akali's lips once the latter practically slapped her thighs when she decided to clasp her hands over them, nails digging into the soft flesh every second or two.

"Hey..." Akali was able to pull back enough to break the kiss, shaking her head everytime Evelynn tried resuming the kiss. She slyly grinned at the diva, who gave a little pout that made her feel unmentionable sensations. "I like hearing you moan like that."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Evelynn demanded, attempting to pull her back in.

Akali shook her head again, grinning outright when a clear displeased look appeared on Evelynn's face. "You always tease me when we do it. I think it's time for a little revenge."

Evelynn shot her a look. "Right here?"

She nodded. "Yep, right now."

"Where your parents can easily hear us?"

"They won't hear us."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"All you need to do..."

_Snap!_  came the clasp of Evelynn's bra the moment Akali roughly tugged on it, her hands making quick work of the now broken undergarment. The diva looked at it with mild horror, knowing she had no spare to wear tomorrow.

"Akali, that was...-!" Evelynn was silenced in a blink of an eye once the rapper placed a hand over her mouth, while her other hand was now kneading one of the vixen's breasts.

"...is make sure to keep your mouth shut." Akali finished with a smirk. Evelynn was becoming flushed with arousal, her cheeks reddening and her body squirming as Akali teased her nipples with little flicks and light pinches.

Maybe it was because they were in Akali's territory. Maybe it was the thrill of being heard and caught red-handed doing such unspeakable things. Or maybe, it was the fact that they had nothing else to worry about anymore.

Their parents have been dealt with, their interview will be released tomorrow night, their fellow K/DA accepted their relationship wholeheartedly, every single problem that had been plaguing them was gone.

Maybe it was all of  _this_. Everything that was said might actually be the reason why Akali wasn't so scared to take the lead anymore.

The certainty with each caress she performed, the enthusiasm she presented as she began to suck on Evelynn's delicate neck, the hunger ringing clear in each snarl she gave, it made the amber-eyed artist at a loss of breath.

Frankly though, Evelynn absolutely loved this side of Akali, which was why she surrendered and allowed herself to be entirely consumed by the pleasure Akali eagerly brought upon her.

"Mmf!" Akali made a small muffled yelp when she felt Evelynn reach behind her back and shamelessly grab one of her buttocks, fingers easily and quite firmly squeezing the soft flesh.

"Akali..." Evelynn somewhat breathlessly uttered her name, hips rocking against the leg Akali had unconsciously slipped in between the diva's thighs. She ground against her lover rather feebly, for Akali's act of sucking and nibbling around her neck rendered her weak. "Darling, please, come closer."

Akali raised an eyebrow at the request, finally noticing how Evelynn tries her hardest to find a bit of purchase in grinding against her. She could feel how the siren's underwear was becoming damp and the intense heat from the core underneath the thin fabric.

The rapper instantly knew this was an opportunity waiting to be taken.

"Kali!" It was Evelynn's turn to let out an audible yelp once the freestyler abruptly switched their positions. The magenta-haired beauty was left to straddle Akali's right leg, while the mentioned owner of the limb was firmly holding the vocalist by her hips.

"Well?" Akali quipped, smiling up at Evelynn with such excitement that made her awfully similar to a kid that had received a brand new toy.

Evelynn, who had placed her hands on Akali's toned midriff in order to steady herself, was breathing a bit unevenly as she shot the rapper a bit of an irked look. After all, Akali somehow broke the momentum they had gathered with their passionate kisses and greedy touches.

"Well what?"

"Can I ask a favor?" Akali queried with a face she tried passing off as innocent.

Evelynn was quick to narrow her eyes in mild irritation. "Is this really the time to do that?"

Akali shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, the sooner I ask the favor, the sooner we can continue."

"Alright," Evelynn forfeited with a huff. "and what may that favor be,  _honey_?"

The self-control Akali possessed was not strong enough to stop the grin that appeared on her face, especially when she heard the sarcasm that came along with the endearment. She shifted her leg ever so slightly, while she used her hands to rock Evelynn once. The way the singer tensed and sucked in a breath made it clear her actions had a significant effect on her.

"I want you to grind on me."

"Do... Do you actually...?" Evelynn didn't continue it immediately as she looked at Akali with slight incredulity, which immensely increased when the rapper didn't seem to make a move in denying what she was implying. "For fuck's sake... You're really serious about this."

Rather eagerly, Akali nodded. "Come on,"

The snapback Evelynn had in mind was swallowed by the gasp she released when Akali rocked her again, somehow forcing her to grind against the leg she was on. The much welcomed friction was nothing but satisfying though.

"it's just one little favor." Akali nearly cooed, trying to replicate an innocent kid's pout as she jerked her leg against Evelynn's fabric-veiled quim.

The satisfaction and triumph that filled her when Evelynn's face evidently reddened was just indescribable. She was succeeding in making the siren become as flustered as Akali herself had always been, and she planned on pushing the human goddess to the very limit.

Finally, Evelynn started moving her own hips in a back and forth motion, teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she did. Surprisingly, she avoided Akali's gaze, which was focused on her single-mindedly. Those azure crystals were scrutinizing each and every move she made and knowing she had such a great deal of attention from her charming lover, it was enough to send another rush of arousal down to her core.

Akali's little smile eventually turned into a small yet smug grin when Evelynn successfully managed a steady pace, her eyes flicking down to Evelynn's breasts every once in a while, only to see them shake and bounce with every thrust.

"Hah, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Evelynn asked with a scoff that seemed to be out of disbelief. Who knew Akali was capable of being so... bold with her  _'favors'_.

Akali replied with another nonchalant shrug, which of course contradicted with the grin on her face. "Not as much as you are."

And that was certainly a fact.

Evelynn pursed her lips as she continuously humped Akali's leg, leaning down a bit until her hands grasped Akali's shoulders. The position she ended up assuming was of course taken advantage of by none other than the sly rapper beneath her.

Akali pushed herself up with her elbows until her lips managed to latch onto one of Evelynn's nipples, causing the siren to cry out for a second before the realization about where they were prompted her to audibly slap one of her hands over her lips. When the pace slowed down, Akali jerked her leg again at the same time she bit down on the nipple she had between her teeth.

"Kali...!" Came Evelynn's muffled squeal.

"Don't slow down now." Akali murmured against her lover's breast. "We're getting to the good part."

"You little...-" Evelynn interrupted herself with a wanton moan, one that seeped through the gaps between her fingers and ended up echoing throughout the bedroom. "...shit."

Akali snickered to herself, loving how frustrated Evelynn sounded. She sat up until she and Evelynn were looking at each other in the same eye level. The glare she received from the woman on her lap sent a wave of arousal over her, which caused her to flash a grin in return.

"Is that a new nickname, Eve?" Akali asked, acting as if she didn't notice how Evelynn felt so denied with all the pleasure she craved. She leaned in and gave the diva a quick and light kiss on the lips. "It's cute."

Evelynn scoffed at her, teeth biting on her lip again when Akali assisted her in continuing with her humping. She glared at the freestyler again, knowing the latter was gaining so much sexual amusement from the situation.

"You really are a little shit, aren't you?" Evelynn asked with a sarcastic gleam in her eyes.

Akali grinned again. "I'm  _your_  little shit and you know it."

Evelynn released a breathy scoff, which nearly turned into another moan thanks to the fact that Akali had slipped one of her hands into the diva's underwear and took the liberty in rubbing her sensitive clit.

"Come on, Eve." Akali encouraged, her pace of teasing towards her girlfriend's lovebud quickening. "Less talking, more humping."

Evelynn snarled at Akali, their foreheads touching as the vocalist leaned in and gasped afterwards. The freestyler closed her eyes, focusing most of her attention on the shallow breaths of her beloved beauty, the audible rustling of sheets and the low creaking of the bed.

"Oh Akali..." Evelynn's moaned out, breath fanning over Akali's lips.

"Yeah, Eve?"

"Faster..."

Akali had to hide her smirk as she played deaf. "What was that?"

"Faster, Akali..."

"I'm sorry?"

Evelynn growled, nails clawing at Akali's back out of frustration, which made the rapper wince slightly. "Faster, goddamnit!"

_'Well, that hurt.'_  Akali thought as she hissed under her breath, shaking her head once at the stinging nail marks she now sported on her tattooed back. She probably deserved that.

Regardless, she gave in to her girlfriend's demand. While her other hand was clutching Evelynn's butt and assisted her with her thrusting, her other hand was focused in hastily flicking, pinching and rolling the clit that was begging for her attention.

"Akali, Akali, Akali..." Evelynn began repeating her name over and over again, hands clutching her shoulders and nails digging in yet again. The pace of humping became faster as well, while the feeling of the underwear the diva was still wearing becoming wet with arousal nearly made the rapper moan.

"Come on, Eve... Come o...-oomf!" Akali's eyes slid close again when Evelynn clasped a hand behind her head and abruptly pulled her in for a demanding kiss that took both of their breaths away.

Akali barely kept up with how hungry Evelynn's tongue sought for hers. It practically  _attacked_  her own once their lips parted and their eager tongues clashed. When her fingers' ministrations towards Evelynn's clit faltered, the siren chose to take matters into her own hands. Quite literally, actually.

The once free hand of the singer slipped inside her panties and snaked over Akali's own hand, coaxing the rapper to move her fingers along with her own for her to finally reach her pleasurable peak.

"Akali...!" Evelynn called out for her in between their wild kiss.

"Eve...!" Akali uttered back, her focus on fingering Evelynn returning.

"Kali, I...! Hah!" Evelynn tossed her head back, the hand behind Akali's head fisting a handful of brown tresses. " _Akali!_ "

Akali gave a low and scoff-like laugh as Evelynn tensed before her, twitching and jerking a few times, while she felt the wetness of her lover's orgasm leak onto her fingers and over half of her palm.

The barely suppressed cry of release Evelynn gave after she called Akali's name rang throughout the room and it gave a huge spike of excitement for the rapper, who experienced an immense amount of pride as she watched her gorgeous lover come undone in her arms.

Once the flood of unimaginable pleasure that drowned Evelynn faded, the artist collapsed against Akali, who embraced her with one arm. The two of them still had one hand each in between the diva's legs, which was honestly a turn on for both celebrities.

"Wow, Eve." Akali slowly slid her hand away from its place, which elicited a quiet groan from the amber-eyed singer. She made sure the essence it was covered with didn't wipe against the other's underwear, not wanting to waste the sweet honey. She waited until Evelynn pulled back and looked at her. Watched her, even, as she brought her fingers to her own mouth and started cleaning it. She presented quite a show to Evelynn as her tongue ran over fingers with obvious and absolute lust.

"I think..." Evelynn seemed to have recovered in the brief span of time. She had withdrawn her hand from her panties as well, swiftly slipping her stained finger into Akali's mouth the moment the rapper finished with her own fingers. "...I like this side of you much better."

Akali tried giving a grin, but the fingers in her mouth were too delectable to leave uncleaned. Instead, she settled with a wink, which made the diva smirk.

_'Oh, looks like she's back.'_  Akali thought as soon as she saw the unfiltered mix of mischief and lust in those amber orbs. The vixen clearly wanted to return the favor.

"It's time for you to do the humping." Evelynn said, pulling her saliva-coated fingers away. She gave it a little lick, knowing she had already captured Akali into her sweet embrace with such a lewd gesture.

"Am I going to be on top?" Akali asked, eyes glued to Evelynn's fingers.

Evelynn hummed and briefly sucked on her finger. It looks like it was also her turn to put on a show. "Why, of course."

"Really?"

"How else could you grind on my face?"

_'Oh, so it's_ _**that** _ _kind of humping...'_

Akali was never so eager in assuming the top role.

And just like that, the couple forgot about their surroundings yet again and the bedroom soon echoed with lascivious moans, shaky grunts and needy demands.

"Ahhh! Eve, Eve, Eve...!  _Yamete!_ "

...

...

...

...

...

Amusement written all over her face, Mayym closed the door of the bedroom she shared with her husband, who was seated on one side of their bed and seemed to be deep in thought. Despite closing the panel behind her, it did no justice in muting, nor muffling, the cries and moans of pleasures from their daughter's own quarters.

Mayym pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling outright, especially when she spotted the redness spread across her husband's face. Obviously, like her, Tahno had been hearing their daughter ever since Akali and Evelynn started their nightly activity. There was actually no difference in volume even when she had transferred from the kitchen up to their bedroom.

"They're rather energetic, aren't they?" Mayym started as if the topic and the ruckus itself wasn't anything awkward at all. "You'd think they'd be tired by now already."

Tahno, who mainted a straight face, shook his head once. " **Maybe this is the part where I say that I'm thankful Evelynn's a woman.** "

Mayym tittered. "If she weren't, we'd probably be grandparents nine months from now."

Tahno's right eye twitched at that. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and faced his wife. " **I'm sure there's a spare room in the dojo for us to occupy if you'd like to give our daughter some, ahem, privacy.** "

"Is it Akali that needs privacy or you?" Mayym asked, eyeing her husband with complete amusement.

Tahno stared.

...

...

...

"Kami, Eve...! Faster! Lick faster!"

" **Either way!** " Tahno said louder than necessary, his face turning ten red shades darker as he hurriedly walked past his wife and exited the room, making it somewhat obvious he was desperate to put as much distance as he could between himself and his daughter and her girlfriend.

Mayym shook her head and giggled to herself before she made her way to the dresser at the side. Even though Tahno wasn't there to hear her, she hummed a little tune as she said, "I'll get our things, then."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

While the sun had risen where Akali and Evelynn were, at the country where the two other members of K/DA currently stayed at had the moon illuminating the dark sky. The dancer practically skipped her way into the penthouse, a bright smile on her face as she whistled a cheerful tune.

What a day it was. After she brought Sivir a lunchbox worthy for a fine dining restaurant and spent the entire day hanging around at Birdio's to chat with the said girl, Kai'Sa could honestly admit that she had just been on the highest cloud she could ever be at.

Her little celebration came to a halt when she heard a thud sound from Ahri's room, which wordlessly told her that the K/DA leader was upstairs. Kai'Sa felt excitement shoot up, eager to tell her friend about her day. After all, there's never a dull moment when it comes to talking and gossiping about each other's love life.

Kai'Sa hummed happily, skipping one step every second or two as she made her way up the staircase. The choreographer stopped again, but this time, it was caused by the white shirt with a cute fox printed in front of it on the floor and in the middle of the entrance of the hallway. Since it was either Ahri or Kai'Sa, occasionally Evelynn, who handled the household laundry on a daily basis, the dancer instantly knew the discarded shirt belonged to the FOXY model.

That, and Ahri's the only one who  _loves_  foxes.

"Are you for reals, Ahri?" Kai'Sa muttered to herself as she picked up the shirt. Even the blonde can apparently be irresponsible. Just when she was about to proceed, Kai'Sa stopped on her tracks yet again. She found herself staring at a turquoise blouse.

Now that clothing, she's pretty sure this was the first time she saw it.

A few steps away from the blouse was a white leather belt.

Again, it was unfamiliar.

Kai'Sa chose to collect the blouse and belt along with the fox shirt, suddenly being overcome with a slightly disturbing feeling. Her instincts were telling her to turn around and leave the penthouse. Either that, or she should probably just stay downstairs where it felt like it's much safer to be at.

"Ahri...?"

...

...

...

...

...

_**Thud!** _

There it was again.

The impact on the wall sounded louder though, but it wasn't just because Kai'Sa was much closer now. No, it was because whoever caused the ruckus itself, the person might have purposely struck the wall with either their fist or something else.

"Foxy, you there?" Kai'Sa asked, feeling more than anxious as she neared Ahri's bedroom.

_**Thud!** _

Okay, this was just looking like some sort of thriller movie. Kai'Sa was now wondering if she should still continue on or maybe call the cops because of the paranoid thought of Ahri being choked or murdered in her quarters.

When she was finally in front of the door itself, she chose to carry the clothes and accessory she had gathered with one arm, while her right hand came up and tapped against the surface.

"Ahri?"

Her knocks were feeble, but it seemed to be enough to stop the thudding and every type of noise from inside. Last thing Kai'Sa heard was the sound of sheets rustling. She couldn't bring herself to knock louder than she had, the nervousness in her veins preventing her from doing so. Instead, she grasped the door handle and pulled it downward, the click of the door echoing in her ears.

She slowly pushed the door open and poked her head in. "Ahri...?"

"Kai'Sa?"

Relief washed over the dancer once she spotted her leader slash friend sitting on the bed. It's a bit weird though, since Ahri was holding the blanket against her chest. It's as if she was...

Kai'Sa's eyes widened. "Umm, Ahri, are you... Are you naked?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" Ahri briefly gestured herself, laughing sheepishly as she waved a hand in dismissal. "I was trying on some clothes I, uhh, bought and when you knocked, I kinda panicked and just jumped in bed. Didn't exactly expect to be back home so early."

"Well, there wasn't that much traffic and Sivir went to her Dad's after her shift." Kai'Sa cleared her throat and showed the things she had in hand. "So, uh, should I put this shirt and blouse in the laundry or...-"

Before she could finish, Ahri shook her head and said, "No, no need. You can just leave them on the floor over there. I'll take care of them."

"Uhh, okay?"

Kai'Sa placed the stuff she had picked up on the floor just beside the doorway where Ahri was gesturing at. When she looked back up to the blonde, she came to notice how Ahri's hair was noticeably disheveled and that there were two ladies' underwear that seemed to have been discarded rather carelessly. The white one was near the foot of the bed, while the other can be found messily hanging over the lamp situated on top of one of the bedside tables.

Kai'Sa has had enough, honestly. Who were they even trying to fool?

Sighing, she rubbed both of her hands over her face for a moment before returning her gaze to Ahri, who now looked guilty and a little red thanks to the somewhat exasperated face of the choreographer.

"You were doing  _it_  with someone, weren't you?"

Ahri slightly hunched herself, while her face became flushed out of embarrassment. "Well, I... Y-Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh my God." Kai'Sa gave herself another facepalm, not really knowing if she should just walk out now and lock herself in her room, leave the penthouse or just move out in general.

Why was it always her that caught her friends in the middle of sex?

"Sorry, Bokkie." Ahri sincerely apologized, looking like a kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "We probably should've just done it elsewhere. And, I... I told you, didn't I? I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

And of course, much to her utter shock, Kai'Sa found herself watching as one certain DJ emerged from underneath the thick blankets, turquoise hair flowing freely and out of its usual pigtails. The mute artist also wore a guilty look, but the embarrassment was more prominent.

_'We're sorry, Kai'Sa.'_  Sona told her with one hand clutching the sheets against her chest, while the other moved to perform sign language.

Kai'Sa opened her mouth for a few times, but not a single word came out. In the end, she groaned and had to think for a couple of seconds before she made eye contact with Ahri again.

"Of course, of course. Why didn't I expect that you'd be sleeping with Sona? Of all people, right?" Kai'Sa said, sounding more sarcastic towards herself rather than the two. "Why is it  _always_  me? Last time this happened, I saw Evelynn  _with_  Akali! And now, you two!?"

"Bokkie, wait...-" Ahri made a move in vacating the bed to try and comfort Kai'Sa, who was stepping out of the room little by little.

"No, no!" Kai'Sa raised her hands in front of her, while her cheeks felt warmer and redder than ever. "Don't! The last thing I need to see is one of my closest friends in all their naked glory."

"Well, if you put it like that...-"

"Y'know what, I suddenly have this strong urge to stay at a hotel. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the hotel two blocks from here."

Kai'Sa closed the door and broke out on a sprint into her room, snatching the emergency overnight bag from her closet before she made her way out of the penthouse, withdrawing her phone to call the hotel she intends on staying at for the time being.

Repeatedly, Kai'Sa slapped her forehead. A part of her was hoping doing so would vanquish everything she had just witnessed. She knew she should've just stayed at the living room.

Maybe this was a sign that she shouldn't ignore her instincts next time.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun was shining quite nicely through the leaves of the tree that mostly covered the window beside the bed, where two of K/DA's beloved members could be found naked, on top of one another and asleep. After the two had removed their make-up among other things from last night, they ended up falling back in bed together and passing out once their fourth round of lovemaking finished.

In the middle of their slumber, they shifted around the bed and next thing anyone knew, Akali was laying on the bed and snoring quietly, while Evelynn was draped on top of her and unconsciously clung to her as if she was a human-size teddy bear.

The blanket was tangled around their legs, barely covering their private parts. In fact, Evelynn's butt was actually on full display for anyone that would come in at that very moment. Thanks to the diva's body though, Akali's very own was relatively covered.

"Mmm..." Evelynn slightly stretched on top of Akali, causing the rapper to mumble and squirm for a mere second. It wasn't enough to wake her up though. At least not completely.

The magenta-haired woman smiled rather sleepily, leaning in to lazily trail kisses around Akali's neck, which was once again proudly bearing hickeys given by none other than the diva of K/DA.

"Mmm... Eve..." Akali almost incoherently murmured, more than just half-asleep.

"Rise and shine, my darling." Evelynn whispered, nuzzling her cheek against Akali's for a moment. "It's morning already."

Akali made a displeased sound. "Five more minutes."

"Just five minutes?"

Absent-mindedly, Akali nodded, eyes not even open when she said, "Yeah..."

**_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ **

...

...

...

_**Click!** _

"Akali, Evelynn, it's time for...-"

Looking over her shoulder and towards the door, Evelynn found Shen standing right there with wide eyes. Shock was literally written all over his face, but the artist was conscious enough to see his gaze scan the naked body she exhibited for at least a full second.

Evelynn wasn't exactly worried about Shen seeing Akali's nude self, since she knew her own self was more than enough to act as a cover. Instead of being embarrassed with her current state of dress and swiping something to make herself even a bit decent, the siren merely smiled sweetly at Shen.

"We'll be down in five minutes."

Five minutes  _earlier_  though...

Mayym was at the kitchen cooking breakfast with Kennen's help, while Shen and Tahno had just finished the early warm-up exercise with the students staying at the dojo. They had just walked into the house when Mayym called for Shen, asking him to call Akali and Evelynn and tell them that breakfast was almost ready.

"I can wake them." Kennen tried volunteering himself, but Mayym merely shook her head and tutted, ushering the teenager to just help her in the kitchen and leave the order she gave to Shen.

Shen expected a couple of things when he made her way upstairs. He expected to see Akali awake and Evelynn still asleep, or it could've been vice-versa. He also thought he'd find Akali in the middle of setting up a prank on the slumbering vocalist.

"Akali, Evelynn, it's time for...-"

Instead though, he found himself getting a good eyeful of Evelynn's majestic derrière, which was greatly highlighted by the light pouring through the window. The sight nearly made him choke on his own spit.

He might've noticed Akali also being stripped as bare as the other woman, but honestly, can anyone else spare a look at anything or anyone else if they already had Evelynn's entire backside practically greeting them upon entry?

"We'll be down in five minutes."

And that's the only response he got in return.

Shen snatched his gaze away, absently focusing them to Akali's desk and as far as he could manage from the bed that was honestly too small to accommodate two people. His heart was hammering like crazy and his face felt like it was overheating with all the blood that had rushed up to fill his cheeks.

"Right, uh, I'll..." Shen cleared his throat, berating himself for even stumbling with his words. "We'll be waiting downstairs."

"Hmm."

The young man was just about to leave the room when a soft call of his name froze him in place. In all his life, Shen never heard anyone say his name with such sweetness as much as Evelynn had done.

"Shen?" Evelynn had called out, one of her hands brushing through Akali's hair.

Shen cleared his throat again and glanced at Evelynn, all of his self-control nearly betraying him when he felt a strong urge to try and sneak a peak somewhere much lower and past the singer's waist. Fortunately for him, he stopped himself in time and ended up focusing his eyes on the floor, where he ended up spotting a provocative underwear that was clearly not Akali's.

"Yes?" Shen responded back, giving himself a bit of an internal pat on the back when he didn't stutter.

"Is the bathroom occupied?"

Shen shook his head, knowing everyone in their household were downstairs. "No, not at all. It's vacant."

Just in time, when he raised his gaze to bravely look at Evelynn, he found the singer smiling at him. His cheeks became redder than it already was, and the sight of the smile made him shift his footing from his place.

"Alright, thank you."

Shen nodded once, repeating, "We'll be waiting downstairs."

"Okay."

As soon as he heard Evelynn's reply, he immediately stepped out of the room and closed the door, nearly slamming the wooden panel. Once he was outside, he placed his back against the door and rubbed a hand over his face, releasing a breath he felt like he was holding.

"Are they awake?" Kennen, who had just peeked around the corner at the end of the small hall, asked, looking like he was hoping he could try to wake up the two artists.

Shen was quick to compose himself as much as he could, not wanting Kennen to notice anything off with him. He straightened his posture before heading towards Kennen, turning the younger martial artist around and leading him back down the stairs.

"They're awake." Shen told his friend's cousin. "They'll be down in five minutes."

Back inside the bedroom, Akali cracked her eyes open and tried looking over Evelynn and towards the door, which had recently been closed by someone. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she laid her head back on the pillow and redirected her attention to the woman on top of her.

"Who was it?"

Evelynn returned her focus on Akali, offering a small smile to the rapper before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss. "You should talk to your friend later."

"Eh?" Akali, whose facial expression still had hints of her sleep, tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Shen may or may not have seen us naked in bed together."

...

...

...

And it finally clicked.

Akali abruptly sat up, unintentionally throwing Evelynn off and causing the diva to fall off the bed.

_**Thud!** _

"What!?"

All Akali got was a groan of pain from Evelynn.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! Looks like I finished editing earlier than I anticipated. Yehey! :D
> 
> "We Found Love" is coming to an end, my peeps! Next chapter might just be the last chapter of this story, which may or may not be followed with an Epilogue (that may or may not contain slight bondage and usage of kinky toys involving our two main characters :3).
> 
> I'll probably release the first chapter of my next Akali x Evelynn either before the next chapter or when I finish this story. :3 (But I will be probably prioritizing a different story and might just try updating the new Akalynn fic from time to time :3)
> 
> There are still a few unanswered questions like, what about Evelynn's parents? Is that how it ends? What about Ahri and Sona and their relationship? What about Sivir and her secret from Kai'Sa? What about the issue between Riven and Irelia?
> 
> Some of those will probably have open endings and would be left to your imagination, but what I can promise is that there's going to be a certain scene in the next chapter that involves Riven and Irelia. :3
> 
> Oh, and by the way, to those who have been messaging me about the Twitter account they found, yes, it's mine. Thanks for the concern, but there's no need to worry. The account is mine. I only used it just recently again, cuz the League fan arts in Twitter are just amazing. OuO
> 
> Anyway, that's that for now. I'll leave you all a much longer and speech-like thanks (if you want xD) in either the last chapter or in the possible Epilogue.
> 
> Till the next update~ ^u^


	26. Chapter 26

**ACT 26**

Breakfast was honestly like some sort of comedic mixture of tension, awkwardness and feigned reactions. Throughout the beginning of the morning meal, Kennen mostly did the talking, the topic he was mostly telling the others centering around the news he had seen on the internet.

Apparently, the producers of _Primetime Valoran_ had just released a teaser about what the people should expect on tomorrow night's episode.

At first, Kennen told them about the possibility of knowing the truth behind Tryndamere and Katarina's affair. It's an issue Mayym was surprisingly keeping track off due to the fact that the red-haired actress was actually her favorite action star.

After Kennen gave his aunt a short summary of what was told in the teaser concerning the possible affair, he proceeded in telling them about how there was also going to be an interview involving one of his own favorite actresses from _'The Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_.

Everyone's full attention was immediately captured though the moment Kennen told them that _Primetime Valoran_ also teased that they have an exclusive interview with Akali and Evelynn. An interview that was described as something no one should ever miss.

When the latter in particular was mentioned, Tahno had slightly choked on the piece of meat he had just finished chewing, which prompted Mayym to give his back a few rubs to soothe his coughing. Unlike her husband, she was more composed when it came to matters that significantly involved their daughter.

Shen, who was as clueless as Kennen was about the knowledge of Akali's parents towards the rapper's intimate relationship with the diva, cleared his throat and chose to speak up first about the said interview.

"Did the show say what the interview's about?" Shen asked, succeeding in sounding casual with his query.

Kennen shook his head. "They want the viewers to watch the episode tomorrow, Shen, so of course they won't say too much about it."

As for the two artists being discussed, Akali can be found stuffing her mouth with meat and rice, while Evelynn calmly lowered her own bowl and drank from her glass of water. Both women had their hair down and mostly covering their necks, but it wasn't enough to cover _all_ of the marks they left.

Since the freestyler's parents were seated across the two of them, the older couple managed to spy the hickey Akali had left near the right side of Evelynn's neck. While Mayym just smiled to herself and continued eating her own meal, Tahno had to take a breath and drink most of his water before he managed to resume in consuming his food.

"We should watch the interview, then." Mayym replied to Kennen, sparing a few brief looks towards her husband and the pair in front of them. "What better way to support Akali and Evelynn, right?"

Tahno cleared his throat and murmured his agreement, nodding once before focusing on his own bowl of food. Kennen nodded more eagerly than his uncle though, while Shen shifted a bit awkwardly from where he was situated as he quietly agreed as well.

"Or maybe," Kennen then grinned innocently at Akali. "you and Evelynn-san could just tell us all about it."

"What, like some sort of insider scoop? No way." Akali spoke through all the food in her mouth, which got her a scolding look from her mother.

"Killjoy." Kennen muttered, making a face.

"Swallow your food first, Rogue." Evelynn smoothly intervened, poking Akali's forehand with her own chopsticks.

Akali flashed a little sheepish smile at Evelynn before she did what she was told and decided to swallow her food once she finished chewing. "What time's the show?"

"It's usually around six o'clock in the evening."

"Oh, okay."

"Why?" Kennen turned to Akali, eyeing his cousin curiously. "You have plans?"

"I was kinda planning on showing Eve around the neighborhood today, and maybe even around the places I went to when I was still in high school."

" **You mean the places you went to whenever you skipped classes?** " Tahno asked with a deadpan expression, his question causing Akali to lightly flush in embarrassment.

Mayym turned to Evelynn and chose to explain to make sure she wasn't left out of the conversation. "Akali here used to skip classes during high school."

"Ah." Evelynn redirected her gaze to Akali, smiling in amusement. "A rebel from the start, weren't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Akali tried coming off as unaffected, but the light red hue in her cheeks betrayed her. "I passed high school, didn't I?"

"Hardly." Mayym, Shen and Kennen chorused coincidentally, while Tahno merely settled in nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." Akali poked at her rice with her chopsticks, avoiding the gaze that was coming from the diva beside her.

"So you two won't be able to watch the interview with us?" Kennen queried, steering them back to the initial topic.

Akali shrugged. "Eve and I still have to go back to the hotel tonight after I show her around."

"How long will you two be staying here anyway?"

"Well, we didn't exactly come here to stay long." Akali said, offering an apologetic look. "I just came here 'cause Tou-san and Kaa-san have been bugging me about when I'll be able to visit again."

"That's it? Then why did Evelynn-san come with you in the first place?"

"Because Akali is someone that needs supervision at all times." Evelynn replied with a completely convincing tone and expression.

Despite the diva's obviously joking quip, Tahno and Mayym nodded and sounded their own responses, clearly concurring with her not so serious statement.

"When's your return flight?" Shen asked for Kennen, who nodded and looked back to the couple with a curious glint in his brown eyes.

"It's today, actually." Evelynn chose to answer on Akali's behalf. "Around mid-afternoon."

"Here or not," Tahno abruptly spoke up, his English sounding rough and heavily-accented. "we will watch."

While Akali felt warmth sprout inside her chest, Evelynn smiled at the older man in thanks towards his efforts in showing support towards their relationship and even considering her inability in understanding their language.

"Alright, uh," Akali placed her bowl, which she recently finished devouring her food from, and her chopsticks down on the table before turning to Evelynn, who was just about to finish her own food. "after you finish showering later, it's my turn."

Evelynn nodded and offered a little smile of thanks to Akali before said freestyler turned to her childhood friend. Shen seemed to have been on the same boat as her, seeing that he had just thanked Mayym again for the breakfast and was in the process of putting his bowl and chopsticks down.

"Hey, Shen, can we talk for a bit?"

Shen was quite thankful he wasn't drinking anything, or else he would've probably choked on the liquid itself. He was not an absolute genius, but he was smart enough to know what his friend wanted to discuss with him.

"Alright," He nodded his head to the archway leading to the door. "lead the way, Kali."

Akali nodded and was just about to stand up and leave, only for her to become still for a split-second before abruptly turning around and leaning towards Evelynn. To say that the sight of the diva leaning back and dodging Akali's lips was comedic would be an understatement.

Tahno had to choke back the laugh he almost gave, while Mayym giggled behind her hand once they both saw Akali's hurt look cross her face. It's honestly a miracle that their daughter managed to hide hers and Evelynn's relationship from the public for a fairly long while.

Evelynn regarded Akali's expression with amusement gleaming in her amber eyes, somewhat surprised that the rapper tried giving her a little goodbye kiss in front of her family and her clueless cousin.

"Eve?"

Instead of answering back, Evelynn moved her eyes twice to her right, where Kennen was currently situated at. It was a simple gesture, but it thankfully succeeded in getting the message across. Regardless though, Akali pulled back with traces of disappointment in her eyes. It seems like she was actually hoping she could give her girlfriend a small parting kiss before she left to speak with Shen.

Akali subtly nodded her head before finally standing up and following after Shen, who waited and held the front door open for her. Once the audible slam of the door reached the others' ears, Kennen glanced between his aunt and uncle and the remaining celebrity in the dining room.

.....

.....

.....

"...Am I missing something or what?"

Outside the house, Akali and Shen can be found walking alongside one another as they roamed around the relatively wide property the freestyler's family owned. Some of the students sitting on the edge of the back entrance of the dojo waved at them as they passed, which they gladly reciprocated by waving back once and nodding their heads.

"Alright, Shen," Akali started once they were out of the students' earshot. "cough it up. I know you saw us."

Shen's cheeks became visibly red, mainly out of embarrassment. "In my defense, I didn't exactly think you two would be in that... _predicament_ when I came in."

"How much did you see?" Akali questioned, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Well, that's..." Shen trailed off for a few seconds before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Let's just say what I saw was enough for me to say that you're... lucky."

One of Akali's eyes twitched, the strong urge in jumping over Shen's back and putting him in a painful chokehold barely being withheld. She glared at him, settling on giving him a firm kick on the leg. It was a strike the other dodged though.

"You saw Evelynn naked, didn't you?" The question was gritted out and was laced with an immensely vexed tone, making it quite obvious how pissed off Akali was.

"Both of you were naked!"

"But you saw her butt!"

"Is it my fault she was the one on top!?"

"You couldn't have at least looked away when you realized we were naked?"

"I did!"

"But you _still_ saw her butt!"

"It was _too big_ not to notice!"

"Ragh!" Akali gave a growl-like cry before she tackled Shen, causing the two of them to tumble down the dirt. The pair of martial artists ended up being engaged in a sloppy tussle that had the students from the dojo cheering on whoever was winning.

" **Yeah! Punch him, Akali-san!** "

" **Throw her off, Shen-senpai!** "

" **Break his arm!** "

" **Knee her on the stomach!** "

Obviously, the students had no intention in stopping the unexpected rumble between their two seniors. Their cheers of excitement and shouts of suggestions were proof of that. Not only were they entertained by the spectacle, but they weren't really brave enough to put themselves in between the pair of skilled martial artists. That would probably be considered suicide.

"Akali...!" Shen grunted as he intercepted yet another fist. "You...! Are...! Being...! Unreasonable!"

" _Unreasonable_?" Akali succeeded in kneeing Shen on the side once she assumed the upper position between them, causing her friend to groan in pain. "You saw my girlfriend's butt!"

"I didn't know you two were together!" Shen said in defense, moving his head to side just in time for Akali's fist to collide against the dirt.

"Oh, so it's fine if she's _just_ a friend?"

"I didn't say that!"

Shen managed to capture both of Akali's wrists in his grasp and once he knew his clutch was secured enough, he redirected most of his strength in his legs, using them to kick Akali off and over his head. Thankfully, his efforts were not in vain.

Akali didn't stay lying flat on her back as long as he had hoped for though. She immediately spun around and tackled Shen back down when he was in the middle of standing back up on his feet. For the second time, they both fell back down on the ground. Grasping Shen by the front of his shirt, Akali shook him as she furiously told him why she was so upset in the first place.

"It took me more than a year just to see her butt! And what, it took you a _single_ day after meeting her for you to see it!? That's just unfair!"

"No, this is just you being petty!" It looks like Shen had a death wish since he still found the courage and bravery to dish out a perfectly reasonable retort to a totally furious Akali.

He did however regard Akali as if she had gone insane, his expression showing a mix of confusion, humor and a small touch of fear. The reason why she was so crossed with him was truly shallow in his opinion. He didn't know if he was going to laugh at her reason, blush profusely at the memory of the diva's beautiful rump or plead for Akali not to rain down punches on his face.

None of the above was chosen.

Instead, Shen turned to his right and shot the approaching group with a gaze that wordlessly sought for help. Tahno and Kennen can be found rushing towards them, while behind the two, Mayym and Evelynn can be found following closely.

"Tahno, get Akali off of Shen!" Mayym ordered, seeing her daughter was oh so ready to pummel Shen down to the very ground.

And that's _exactly_ what Tahno did. He literally grabbed Akali by her shoulders and tossed her aside as if she weighed like a feather. Akali tumbled around at the sidelines, too suprised to make a proper recovery from her messy landing. A loud splash of water reached everyone's ears when the rapper ended up crashing into the Koi pond at the side.

" _Gently_ would have been preferable." Mayym muttered, shaking her head at the way her husband manhandled their only child.

"I hardly count what you both did was talking, Rogue."

While Kennen approached Shen and Mayym stayed behind Tahno, Evelynn headed straight towards the freestyler trying to claw her way out of the shallow fish pond.

Akali grunted lowly as two hands grabbed one of her own and hoisted her out of the pond, which left her now wet hair to stick all over her face. The same hands brushed most of the drenched tresses away, stopping only when her face was completely visible to the magenta-haired woman.

"Whoa, you and Akali fighting?" Kennen looked in between Akali and Shen, who he was helping up. "I wish I was here when it all started."

" _Kennen_." Mayym said his name in a scolding tone, eyeing him with a warning look before turning to her daughter. "Akali, why were you and Shen fighting?"

Shen glanced at Akali, unsure if he should say his side first before his friend tells her family anything about what happened. After all, he didn't know that Tahno and Mayym already knew about Akali and Evelynn's romantic affair.

"Because he...-!" Akali suddenly pursed her lips, while the finger she was shoving at Shen's direction lowered inch by inch until her arm fell back to her sides. "He... It was nothing."

"Nothing?" Tahno, Kennen and Mayym chorused, looking at Akali with their own versions of a disbelieving stare.

Only Kennen was clueless out of her family about her relationship with Evelynn, but Akali didn't want to be too reckless with a loud admission, even though she was literally shouting at Shen about him seeing her girlfriend's butt.

Akali's cheeks reddened, especially with how much attention was suddenly on her. She knew she looked kinda like a warfreak right now, especially since she couldn't exactly say the reason why she had tackled Shen initially.

It was suddenly like those moments when she wanted a hole to open up underneath her and swallow her whole, hiding her away from the looks she was receiving from not only her family and girlfriend, but also the students idling at the back entrance of the dojo.

.....

.....

.....

"Eve and I are leaving after I shower."

There was always a coward's way out, apparently.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

In a cozy little café, a certain raven-haired woman was anxiously waiting for her friend's arrival. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she probably would've called Akali and ask her for some sort of advice, but she knew that the rapper was out of the country, which left her no choice but to contact her younger brother.

"Kai here." Answered the man from the other line of the phone call.

"Hey, Kai." Irelia greeted, sounding a tad bit sheepish.

"Oh? _Nee-san_?" Judging from his tone, Kai was obviously suprised with her unforeseen call. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sorry for the bother, Kai." Irelia apologized, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I was planning on calling Li, but she went back to our hometown. Wouldn't really want to bother her while she's visiting _Oji-san_."

"You sound nervous."

"...That's because I am." Irelia said, groaning quietly.

"Do you need help with something? Do you need a ride home?"

"No, no, not that."

"Then, what's this about?"

"It's a long story, but uhh, I kinda need your advice about something."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Right, umm..." Irelia cleared her throat and shifted on her chair. "Hypothetically speaking...-"

"How hypothetical?"

"As hypothetical as it could get."

"...Okay."

" _Ahem_. As I was saying, hypothetically speaking, if I was close friends with someone... A girl, to be specific. Would it be okay if I stayed by her side and still be a friend to her?"

.....

.....

.....

" _Nee-san_ , you're making no sense."

Irelia groaned, holding back the urge to just slam her face on the surface of the table. "What I meant to say is that... Would it still be okay if I'd still be here for her as a friend, even though I'm hurting 'cause she has a boyfriend, which removes any chances for the two of us to possibly get together, and that I have this strong unexplainable crush on her?"

From the other side of the call, Kai can be seen blinking to himself while his brain carefully processed the mouthful of words his sister had just uttered. He was too busy trying to understand his sister's question that he didn't even notice his boyfriend, Valmar, calling his name from the kitchen.

"Uhh..."

"All of this is _completely_ hypothetical of course." Irelia immediately _'clarified'_ , hoping she wasn't too obvious with her slight desperation for some good advice.

" _Nee-san_?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a crush on a female friend of yours?"

"..." Irelia felt like she had held her breath for a second before she quietly exhaled and said, "I literally just said this is all hypothetical."

Kai had to feign a few coughs to disguise the spurt of laughter that nearly left his lips. He cleared his throat and decided to let his sister slide for now. "Alright, fine."

"So? What's your answer?"

"You want my opinion about this _'hypothetical'_ situation of yours?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then," Kai was thankful this was a mere call, or else his sister would see the smug look he was now wearing. "in my opinion, I think this is all up to you."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means, my beloved _Onee-san_ , it's your choice if you can endure for the sake of friendship."

"Or?"

"Or," Kai hummed, smiling a little to himself. "you could walk away and save yourself from any further heartbreaks."

Irelia visibly deflated from her seat, her chin perching on her hand as she gazed at the empty seat in front of her with a dejected look. She didn't want to walk away, but she didn't want to get herself hurt, too.

"...Right. Thanks, Kai."

"Hey, no problem. Always happy to help a sibling."

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever have this problem with Valmar?"

A reminiscent look crossed Kai's face, recalling his past attraction for Valmar's much older brother, Varus. "I did."

"Really?" The slight yet genuine surprise was clear in Irelia's one-word question.

"Mm-hm. Valmar and I met in the first place because of his brother, remember? I wasn't exactly attracted to him from the very start. All I told you about was Varus, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Out of curiosity, Irelia asked, "What happened to him by the way?"

"To Varus?"

"Yes, him."

Kai shrugged to himself. "He got married a few years ago. He even has a two year old son now."

"How did it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he chose someone else over you?"

Kai couldn't help but release a little laugh. " _Nee-san_ , it's not like Varus and I were an item in the first place. He didn't even know anything about my feelings for him."

"But Valmar did?"

"But Valmar did, yeah." Kai agreed with a nod. "When Varus decided to pursue and eventually propose to Soraka, it honestly hurt. As in, like a bitch, believe me."

"But...?"

"But in the end, it made me realize that he wasn't the one for me."

"You said it hurt though. How painful was it?"

Kai laughed. " _Nee-san_ , the pain of heartbreak isn't exactly measurable. Besides, don't you know the feeling already? When you broke up with Kayn? You cried about it for a couple of weeks."

Irelia huffed. "I was still a teen that time. I wasn't as mature as I am now, and the relationship wasn't as deep as I thought it was now that I think about it."

"Kai, I need your help here!" Valmar called for his partner for probably the seventh time. Kai responded back to his lover and told him that he'll be right with him in a few before he returned his attention to his sibling.

"Listen, _Nee-san_. You'll know if a person is worth hurting for if you can take all the pain on just to see them smile."

"How will I really know?" Irelia's question sounded like a whine-like plea.

"Trust me, you'll know. We all have our limits, but for someone we might be in love with, then the only limit that exists is the sky." Kai confidently reassured. "Valmar always watched me pine over his brother for years, but in the end, even though he was hurting, he still waited for me to finally notice him. Look where I am now."

Irelia sighed and slumped on her seat. "Okay, Kai. Again, thanks. And, uh, tell Valmar I'm sorry for _'stealing'_ you. He's been calling you for quite a while, so I'm pretty much a bother to you two right now."

Kai chuckled and shook his head. "It's nothing like that and you know it. Good luck, _Nee-san_."

"Hey, I told you this was all hypothetical."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Despite her face not being seen by her brother, Irelia smiled as she bid goodbye to Kai before officially ending the call. She gave another sigh as she placed her phone on the table and right beside her cup of coffee, the curve on her lips fading rather quickly.

It took at least ten to fifteen more minutes before Irelia's friend arrived, which gave her enough time to mull over the advice she was given. She probably would have wished for more time to ponder about her younger brother's words, but when a familiar white-haired woman walked into the café, all of her attention was suddenly held captive by the latter.

Now that she looked at it in a much better light, those strands of white weren't precisely white. They were more like silvery grey and had a nice and natural-looking lustrous appearance. Partnered with those charmingly dark scarlet-tinted eyes, Irelia almost forgot to greet the described owner of those striking features.

"Hey." Irelia smoothly pulled off a small smile as she waved at Riven, who returned the gesture without missing a beat.

"Hey yourself." Riven greeted back with a smile of her own, occupying the seat in front of Irelia. "You weren't waiting too long, were you?"

"I actually just got here."

Riven glanced down at the caffeine in front of Irelia, noticing nearly half of its amount was already gone. "Uh-huh, I could tell."

Irelia lightly blushed, knowing she was being indirectly called out for lying. To cover it all up though, she settled on just smiling innocently at Riven. It was a habit she always did whenever she was trying to recover from embarrassment, and the other woman found it absolutely cute.

"So," Irelia started, gaze trailing to the window at her left, which overlooked the usually busy street of the city. "what's with the sudden call?"

"Is it wrong that I just asked you out for coffee because I'm lonely?" Riven asked with her own version of a sheepish smile.

"Lonely? What about your boyfriend?" Irelia didn't know where her brakes went. The words just left her mouth before she could even comprehend them.

Riven sighed, leaning back. "I was lonely _and_ I had a fight with him. Again."

"Again?"

The other shrugged half-heartedly. "Arguing seems to be a common thing for us for the past few months."

"I thought you and Yasuo have been doing well together."

"Yasuo?" Riven uttered the man's name with amusement. "No, it's not him anymore. He and I broke up a year ago when he was transferred to a different base."

"Wait, what?"

"Sorry," Riven apologized with a slight grin as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I forgot to tell you all about it."

"You did." Irelia blinked, trying to think if Riven had mentioned another name to her. "You have a new boyfriend, then? I always thought it was Yasuo that was with you in the pic you showed me."

Riven shook her head, lightly chuckling. "It's actually Talon."

"Talon?"

"Talon Du Couteau, son of General Marcus Du Couteau?"

"Uhh..."

"Adoptive brother of actresses Katarina and Cassiopeia Du Couteau?"

"I know the actresses, but I don't know _him_."

"Well, he wasn't really interested in the limelight, unlike his sisters, so I guess it's no surprise." Riven said, completely understanding Irelia's clueless state.

"What're you two fighting about?"

"When he and I met, he didn't really care about what people would say about us at first. Some people in the military said I only advanced in my rank because of him being one of my superiors, and some said he played favorites. Even with all that shit, he only focused on the two of us."

"What's wrong now?"

Riven deeply sighed. "I found out from one of his sisters that their father wants Talon to marry someone with status instead of someone like me."

Irelia internally flinched at the word _'marry'_. "Are you and Talon...?"

"What? No, no, we're not planning on marrying now." Riven immediately denied with a shake of her head. "I'm just stressed with him right now, especially since he always dismisses the conversation whenever I try bringing up this issue."

"Who are you up against?"

Riven had to hold back another troubled sigh as she murmured, "Fiora Laurent."

"By the way you say her name, I'm guessing she's pretty high up in society?"

A nod. "Her grandparents are the founder of _Demacia University_. I'm sure you've heard of it. It's a prestigious institution she'll be inheriting soon enough."

"And now Talon's father wants him to marry her?"

"Yes, and to make things worse, he and Fiora apparently have a past."

"Are you worried you two will...?"

Riven leaned forward and perched her right elbow on the table, placing her cheek against her palm. "Mine and Talon's relationship have been a bit bumpy thanks to the rumors ever since I was promoted a couple of months ago. We haven't even completely overcome that issue when I found out about his father's plans for him."

"That's why you two had an argument?"

"We had an argument because he won't just man up and tell his father no. That he and I are together and that what we have is serious."

"Is it though?" Irelia cautiously asked, carefully observing how Riven would react. A brief and silent moment passed before another troubled sigh was given.

"A part of me is still hoping, I guess." Riven murmured, frowning. "I'm getting... I'm getting tired, Irelia, but I don't want to just give up on him. Not until he gives up on me, at least."

Irelia wore a saddened look as she regarded Riven, who gave her own face a rub before shaking her head and releasing yet another sigh. Seeing the scarlet-eyed woman like this wasn't really a delightful sight, especially for the blue-eyed female.

Before she could offer comfort though, Riven cleared her throat and shook her head again, adjusting herself on her seat. Irelia's words of comfort were halted when her tablemate refocused her attention on her and offered a light smile.

"Enough about me and my problems." Riven's smile wasn't fake though. It was clear that it was untouched by her worries. "What about you? We haven't really talked much when we met at the arcade."

Cheeks lightly reddening, Irelia laughed a little. "There's nothing to know about me, honestly. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Sure, like I'd believe that." Riven half-heartedly scoffed. "I'm sure there are a few guys in your life."

"Not at all." Irelia replied with a slight shake of her head. "My love life has been _really_ stale lately, if I were to be completely honest with you."

Riven then shot Irelia teasing grin. "Not even one guy?"

Irelia fell quiet once she heard that inquiry, and of course Riven took that as a yes. The dark-eyed woman snickered to herself, nudging one of Irelia's legs with the tip of her shoe.

"So there _is_ one." Riven insisted with a triumph gleam in her eyes. "Tell me all about it."

"I... guess there's _one_ person." Irelia confessed, coming off rather timid towards her friend, who ended up being amused at her display. "Although, I don't think this person will really notice me."

"So _you're_ the one who's crushing on someone, not the other way around?"

Irelia nodded, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Does this guy know what you feel?"

This time, Irelia shook her head. "I can't exactly just say it."

"Why not?"

"This person... They already have their problems to deal with. I don't really want to be one of them." Irelia explained, the traces of heartache in her eyes being missed by the other woman.

"How could _you_ be a problem?" Riven scoffed at her reasoning. "If anything, you're more of a godsend angel to this guy instead of another thing he'll trouble himself with."

"You really think so?" There was hope in Irelia's voice. Hope that was clearly misinterpreted by Riven, who nodded affirmatively.

"You're _my_ godsend angel." Riven confessed with absolute honesty, smiling. "Everytime I have problems or if I'm just completely stressed out, all it takes is one phone call with you and suddenly, I'm relaxed."

"Wow, uh..." Irelia's face brightly reddened. "I didn't think I was that big of a deal in your life."

"Trust me, you are. And honestly? I'll be a bit envious of whoever gets you to fall in love with them."

"Are you serious right now?"

Riven nodded, grinning a bit shyly. "I'm sure once you find your special someone, I won't be able to call you whenever I want."

"Just because I'm in a relationship with someone doesn't mean I won't have time to listen to you and your little rants."

"Yeah, but still." Riven shrugged, briefly laughing at how Irelia described the usual talks she had with her. "You know I was orphaned when I was still young, so growing up in an orphanage somehow showed me I can't have something to call mine. That was, until I met you."

"Me?" Irelia nearly squeaked out.

Riven nodded, smiling as she said, "You're my first close friend. It sounds stupid and a little selfish, but I guess you're the first one I could confidently claim as mine."

Irelia stared at Riven, taken entirely off-guard by such an innocent and heartfelt confession. She knew it held no romantic meaning behind it, but she seemed to be too smitten to care.

Heart pounding inside her, begging for her to just let it scream its feelings for the smiling woman before her, the sensation was _maddening_. Her brain's protests towards such action were drowned out by each deafening beat of her heart, which quickened the more Riven's words echoed inside her head.

Was this what Kai told her about?

If it is, then Irelia knew it.

She knew she would stay no matter how painful it could get. No matter what the cost was, because it was clear.

She was in love with Riven.

"Don't tell Sarah you're my first friend, alright? She'll kill me if she finds out." Riven followed up, snickering to herself. "She's rather proud whenever it comes to telling others she's best friends with a soldier. Although, sometimes I think it should be the other way around, especially with _her_ status."

The heart within the raven-haired woman felt like it was about to burst, its chances of doing so increasing quite massively when it caught sight of Riven's slightly widening smile and cute little titters. It felt like a surprise for her that the military woman in front of her couldn't hear how loud her heart was calling out for her.

"Irelia?" Riven called out her name when she still received no reaction, the smile on her face remaining and idling on her lips.

Maybe her heart had indeed beaten loud enough to capture Riven's attention.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You."

Head tilting in wonder and one eyebrow raising up, Riven asked, "Me what?"

"You should be envious of yourself."

The silver-haired woman continued staring at her, confused. "Why?"

The quiet noises in the café became mute in Irelia's ears, and once she vocalized the deepest and truest feelings of her heart, Riven became deaf as well towards everything but the blue-eyed woman's voice.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Words in mind vanishing, heart wildly drumming, fingers mildly trembling...

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"...What?"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

It was everywhere.

Or maybe the more accurate term is, _they_ were everywhere.

Various celebrity gossip shows from different channels spoke about the stolen images and more than just a handful of newspaper companies had published articles about the mentioned photos.

Of course when the guests from the party last night had taken their own photos with Evelynn and Akali, said pictures have been going around dozens of social media platforms ever since they were uploaded. Not only those, but apparently, the paparazzi were closer than they anticipated.

It didn't take much of an effort for the duo to see the photos the people had managed to capture when they reached Akali's hometown. Some were pictures of them at the airport upon their arrival, some involved the two of them walking into the entrance of the hotel they're staying at and lastly, there were also photographs of the two of them walking into the private property Akali called her childhood home.

There was even one photo that showed Evelynn casually conversing with Tahno, Mayym and Shen during the evening celebration. The shot was taken from quite a distance, but regardless, it showed a clearly captured face of the diva and the rapper's friend and parents, and it's been circulating the media non-stop.

" **AKALI AND EVELYNN: OFFICIAL?** "

" **EVEKALI OR AKALYNN?** "

" **DIVA MEETS RAPPER AND SPARKS ARE FLYING** "

" **AKALI & EVELYNN, WHO TOPS WHO?**"

" **EVELYNN MEETS AKALI'S PARENTS, FIRST CONFIRMED RELATIONSHIP?** "

" **AKALI AND EVELYNN, PRIMETIME VALORAN PROMISES ANSWERS TOMORROW NIGHT** "

The rustle of paper shortly echoed in the hotel unit the two celebrities were in as soon as the freestyler of K/DA dropped the newspaper she was just reading the headline of. She huffed before falling onto the sofa, hearing a click of the door behind her.

Evelynn joined her at the living room, wearing a plain dark purple shirt and a pair of black panties that did no justice in hiding the shapely rear she possessed. She took the space beside Akali, who leaned into her once she was comfortably situated on the couch. She gave the rapper a kiss on the temple before swiping one of the newspapers on the coffee table before them.

"Taric's gonna kill us."

"Oh shush. You worry too much." Evelynn hushed her girlfriend, giving Akali's nose a light pinch, while she had her eyes scanning the bold and capitalized headline of the papers she had in hand.

"The interview's not even out yet."

"Exactly, so these articles, except the one involving Primetime Valoran, they're all considered rumors until tonight's scheduled confirmation."

"So, Taric won't murder us, right?"

Evelynn shook her head, which inspired a relieved sigh from the younger woman. "Actually, you should get used to this, Rogue. Especially if you plan on staying with me."

"Get used to what?"

"Used to having your face and name plastered on every significant piece of paper."

"Eh?"

"With the way I usually handle things, I'm practically what the tabloids are all about." Evelynn then winked at Akali. "And with how _you_ handle things, well... I'm sure what you did to the man in the nightclub and Shen himself says enough."

"..." Akali shrunk herself, hugging her legs against her chest before snuggling deeper into Evelynn's one-arm embrace. The siren was more than happy to accommodate her warmth, so she had no trouble in making herself comfortable.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm willing to share the spotlight with you." Evelynn teased, her words holding a bit of truth in them.

"Am I really that violent?"

"Hmm... Violent? Slightly. Extra?" Evelynn smirked. " _Very_."

"Evelynn." Akali uttered her name with a slight pout.

"What? It's true, isn't it? You're often fond of being flashy with the things you do."

"Okay, that much I admit, but that doesn't mean I'm extra. You on the other hand..."

Evelynn quirked an eyebrow, looking back to Akali with an amused smile. "Hmm?"

"...you're the _most_ extra out of all four of us."

"That I am, darling." Evelynn proudly acknowledged, playfully kissing over Akali's cheek. "That I am."

"Well," Akali took the newspaper Evelynn was holding and tossed it back on the pile. "there goes my plans in showing you around."

Evelynn hummed, hand running through Akali's impossibly untamed hair. "And here I was looking forward in seeing where you used to go to whenever you played hooky."

"Maybe when we get the chance again, we can come back here?"

"Of course. Once our remaining tours are finished at the end of the year, we'll have more vacation time, which will certainly give us all the time we could ever ask for."

"Awesome."

For more than a few minutes of the two popstars watching random shows and programs being presented by the flat-screen TV they turned on via remote, Akali eventually decided to speak up again.

Now that they had nothing to be afraid about for the sake of their relationship, Akali felt braver and more outspoken. It's like the invisible shackles she and Evelynn were bound to had finally been broken. It allowed her to move more freely, speak more honestly.

"Hey, Eve."

"Yes, darling?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh no, that's not good." Evelynn quipped teasingly, earning a small, harmless nudge from Akali. "What is it this time?"

"About what happened last night, in my bedroom..."

"Ah, that. Honestly, Akali, I'm surprised."

"You were?" Akali experienced the same confidence and smugness she had felt when she thought she had genuinely surprised and turned the tables around Evelynn during the punching bag incident around the earlier times of their relationship.

"I'm surprised you still managed to look at your parents right in the eye after you made me beg for you in bed last night."

Akali literally choked on her own saliva the moment Evelynn pointed out a significant detail that involved their steamy activities the previous evening. She had completely forgotten that fact, and with Evelynn bringing it up now, embarrassment was quick to seep in. She readjusted herself on the couch, coughing a few of times.

Evelynn rubbed Akali's back, cooing. "Aww, did you also forgot how _I_ made _you_ scream?"

"Eve! Stop it!" Akali grabbed one of the throw pillows and started hitting Evelynn with it, who merely released a round of vixen-like laughter that fit her quite well.

"Oh, so you did!" Evelynn laughed, not even bothering to put an all-out effort in defending herself from the harmless cushion she was being struck with. "That's just rich, darling! And absolutely adorable of you."

"Evelynn!"

The vocalist allowed Akali to strike her a few more times with the little pillow before she snatched the cushion and threw it over her shoulder, tackling Akali back until the rapper was sprawled onto the sofa. Evelynn gave her a wink before buryng her face against the freestyler's chest.

"Hey, I'm not through with you!" Akali grunted, but didn't make a single move in pushing the other woman off.

Evelynn merely hummed and nuzzled her face against Akali's torso, causing the latter to lightly flush underneath her. Clearly, the physical affections were quite effective in smoothing out the ruffled feathers of the easily-flustered rogue.

"You gonna hide there forever or what?" Akali muttered, settling on just making herself comfortable with her new position. It's rather obvious Evelynn had no intention in pulling away and leaving her perch over her.

It took another fairly long moment for Evelynn to eventually reel herself up until she was at the same eye level as Akali again. She pulled back enough for their eyes to briefly meet before she leaned back in and gave Akali a short gentle kiss on the lips, smiling warmly afterwards.

"I love you." Came Evelynn's declaration of love, lips shaped in a heartwarming smile and eyes shining bright with sincere adoration.

Akali stared at Evelynn, still not used to the diva's abrupt confessions. She turned her head away, hand distractedly scratching the side of her jaw as she feebly murmured her response.

"Love you, too."

"Who loves me?" Evelynn cooed with a tilt of her head, obviously pushing her luck.

"Me..." Akali bashfully muttered, seemingly too affected with her girlfriend's teasing.

Again, Evelynn tilted her head, trying to capture Akali's gaze with her own. A playful lips now taking over her lips, she asked again, "Who?"

Instead of being flustered even more, Akali found herself laughing a bit airily as she returned her stare back to her lover. She offered a little grin as she wound her arms around Evelynn, cheeks dusted with a light red tint as she leaned in and rested her forehead against the diva's.

"Me." This time, her reply was more confident. More certain. She didn't even need to fully inch in for her lips to touch Evelynn's, for the singer herself had inched closer and chose to take initiative, just like always. Akali knew if she was truly angry, Evelynn could smoothly ease her temper and charm her with a mere kiss.

"Still annoyed at me?" Evelynn asked in a quiet whisper after the kiss, their faces hovering right across one another with merely inches serving as a space in between.

Akali shook her head, allowing a small curve to sneak its way to her lips. "Nope."

"Well then," Evelynn ran her hands through Akali's hair, taking it out of its ponytail. "can you tell me now what you were thinking about earlier before I teased you?"

"Huh? Which one?" Akali honestly forgot about what she was thinking the moment Evelynn reminded her of the incident last night. That, and the way Evelynn was brushing her fingers through her hair was soothing yet utterly distracting.

"The one concerning our _'playtime'_ last night."

"Oh, right, that." Akali sheepishly laughed to herself as she scratched the back of her head, her fading blush returning when Evelynn raised an eyebrow at her. "Now that I think about it, we could probably talk about it when we get back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Hmm, if you say so..."

Despite seeing Evelynn naked for more than a handful of times, Akali still couldn't help but flush bright red when the said woman straddled her and boldly yanked her own shirt over her head, which revealed everything above her waist. Akali's gaze flicked down to Evelynn's bare breasts before it darted back to the diva's face, which now bore a clear look of desire.

"Want to have sex, darling?"

_'That's just too blunt!'_ Akali thought, heat forming between her legs as she gulped quietly. Only Evelynn would ask such a lascivious question without a pinch of shame or hesitation to show for it.

"Do I, uhh..." Akali cleared her throat, placing both of her hands on Evelynn's hips.

"Do you what?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Evelynn grinned, cupped her face in those delicate hands of hers and smirked. Akali's heart nearly stopped at the sight of such an alluring curve on those lips, her arousal reaching greater heights as her face became inches away from the other woman.

"Do you want one?"

Did she? Akali didn't even take a reasonable moment to ponder about the question. She shook her head and moved her hands until they were resting on the small of Evelynn's back.

"No, not really."

Well, that wasn't much of a protest.

It didn't even take a breath's worth of time for their lips to ravenously seek for one another, both women eager to get a taste of their own personal addictions.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

By the time the K/DA's iconic duo returned to the current city they call home, there was still a few hours left before Primetime Valoran came on in TV and finally present their pre-recorded interview to the world. As expected, Akali and Evelynn ended up being bombarded by a whole lot of paparazzi upon their arrival.

"Over here! Over here!"

"Evelynn, look at the camera!"

"Akali, look here!"

The security personnel shouted and practically growled at the paparazzi to back off, their muscular arms and well-built physique enabling them to serve as a human barricade between the photographers and the two celebrities they were escorting out of the airport.

The two members of K/DA can be found casually dressed in jeans and jackets zipped nearly all the way up, their gazes, which were mostly hidden behind the sunglasses they were both donning, casted low and away from the eye-irritating flashes of the cameras surrounding them.

"Any comments about your rumoured relationship?"

"What can you two say about the pictures going around?"

"Evelynn! Was it you who chased after Akali?"

"Akali! Akali! Did Evelynn ask your parents for their blessing?"

"How long has the affair been going on?"

"Do Ahri and Kai'Sa know? Do they approve?"

Akali grunted underneath her breath when she felt someone yank at her overnight bag, causing her to stop on her tracks and pull back from whoever it was that tried grabbing her pack. Such turnout caused her to be separated from Evelynn, who was escorted through the entrance of the building. While there were three men that departed with the diva, the rapper was left with two other guys that was unfortunately not enough to keep the photographers and other interviewers away from her completely.

The freestyler could barely move from her place, too crowded by the paparazzi to take a step towards the direction where Evelynn had disappeared off to.

"Hey can you guys make way?" Akali asked, irritation hinting in her voice. She wanted to be nice and all, but aside from their flight being delayed initially, she didn't like how she got separated from her girlfriend in the middle of the commotion.

"Just one question, Akali!"

"How long have you and Evelynn been together?"

"Is it true Evelynn asked for your family's blessing?"

"Is your relationship serious?"

"Is this just a publicity stunt?"

"Hey!" Akali snarked at the last question, glaring at the direction where it came from. She was thankful she had a pair of black sunglasses on, which were vastly preventing her from being totally blinded by the flashes.

"Is it?"

"Are you two dating for real or not?"

"Do you actually love her?"

"Does she love you?"

Annoyance was just coursing through Akali's veins at the moment. She loved the attention and all, but not _this_ much. This was just harrassment in her eyes. The urge to just shove back the paparazzi herself vanished when she started hearing people grunting and yelping.

The crowd around Akali suddenly gave an opening, one that was forcefully provided by an entirely vexed woman that went by the name Evelynn. She honestly didn't know where Evelynn's bag went, but all she knew was that the diva didn't hesitate to push the men and women out of the way just for her to get to Akali herself.

"Out of the way!" Evelynn snarled at the two photographers that scrambled out of the way the moment they captured a clear photo of the vocalist's furious expression. The mentioned woman grabbed Akali's wrist and pulled her forward the moment she was within reach, removing her from the spot she was unfortunate enough to be stuck at thanks to the unwelcomed crowd.

"Evelynn, is Akali the one for you?"

"Evelynn, do you actually love her?"

Akali wanted to be further irritated with the people, but the way Evelynn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and protectively led her to the van waiting for them was enough for her irked feeling to simmer down.

"Evelynn!"

"Akali! Akali!"

"Evelynn!"

"This is just outrageou...-" Evelynn hadn't even finished when she suddenly felt someone grab and tug at one of her arms. She stumbled and nearly fell back if Akali hadn't caught her in time. The diva became truly livid with how the photographers were acting so hungry for their responses.

Once she recovered her balance and possessed every intention in giving every single one of them a piece of her mind, she was beaten by a much _'explosive'_ reaction from her significant other.

"Get off of her!"

Shocked gasps came from the people around them when Akali spun around and abruptly kicked one of the members of the paparazzi, specifically the one that had pulled on Evelynn, sending the described man tumbling back and away from them.

Instead of causing a much bigger scene than the one Akali had done, Evelynn chose to wrap her arms around the rapper's waist and literally hauled her into the van. The freestyler herself cussed at the man that dared touch Evelynn in her native language as she was carried out of the sight of the cameras.

Akali plopped on her seat with huff, crossing her arms while her face was still screwed in a displeased scowl. Evelynn quietly sighed as she settled beside the rapper, briefly glancing at the escort that took one of the vacant seats behind them. Once one of the hired men left behind slid the door close and banged on the side of the car twice, the driver finally stepped on the accelerator and drove them away from the airport.

"Stupid cameras..." Akali muttered, uncrossing her arms and unceremoniously dropping her bag on the floor.

Evelynn eyed her from her place in amusement. The annoyance she was feeling earlier had diminished when she laid eyes on how Akali was so triggered with what had transpired. She perched her elbow on the armrest beside her, fingers lightly tapping at her chin from time to time.

"Stupid little...-ugh!" Akali took her glasses off and tossed them on top of her bag, huffing again and laying back as she stared outside of the car with annoyance still painted on her face.

"Now, now, darling," Evelynn tried soothing Akali's tense and high-strung self, arm sliding around the rapper's waist. "you're too angry right now."

"Angry? I'm furious." Akali gritted out, arms crossing yet again. "The nerve of that guy to touch you..."

Evelynn smiled to herself and shook her head, pulling Akali close to her until the rapper sighed and chose to lean her head on her shoulder. She gave the top of Akali's head a kiss before murmuring, "And you say I'm extra."

Akali lightheartedly scoffed. "Everything's different when it comes to someone touching you."

"Really now?"

"Yeah." Akali nodded affirmatively, lifting her head and turning to Evelynn. "You're mine, and I don't like anyone else touching you like that."

"How possessive." Evelynn cooed, tittering. "I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you."

Irritation significantly lowering, Akali looked at Evelynn with a raised eyebrow. "Eh? Why?"

"There you were earlier, causing a scene. And why is that? Oh, it's because of little, old..." Evelynn leaned in and gave Akali a little kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "...me."

Akali suppressed a shudder from shaking her. A shudder that was caused by Evelynn's softly-uttered word. She took a turn in leaning in, her hands gliding over the zipper of her lover's pants and lips beginning to kiss along the goddess' neck.

Evelynn responded to Akali's touch as if she was a puppet whose strings were being pulled. She was allowing herself melt in Akali's own advances. Pressing herself closer than she already was and hand tightly clutching the sleeve of her beloved rogue, it was quite clear Evelynn wanted more.

" _A-Ahem_." Came the slightly embarrassed cough from their driver, who glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

Akali blushed along with Evelynn when they both realized they had more than just a single pair of eyes on them. The freestyler spied through her peripherals how the bodyguard behind their seat adjusted awkwardly on his seat, looking as uncomfortable as their driver. He quickly snatched his gaze from them when they both spared a short look over their shoulders.

The younger artist mumbled an apology that was barely comprehensible, shifting on her seat before settling on just laying on Evelynn's shoulder. She had yet to make herself fully comfortable with her current position when she heard a hushed murmur from the vocalist.

"Let's continue this at home, alright?"

With a little nod, Akali agreed.

The ride to penthouse wasn't as eventful as their arrival to the airport. Akali ended up falling asleep, mostly due to jetlag and the slight stress she acquired from the mob of paparazzi earlier, while Evelynn was content enough in merely toying with Akali's fingers while the latter was napping.

Thankfully, when they finally returned to the penthouse, there wasn't a crowd like the one at the airport to greet them at the entrance of the building. Instead, Ahri and Kai'Sa were the ones who met them upon their exit from the vehicle they rode in.

While Ahri seemed to be in casual home clothes, Kai'Sa looked like she just got back from a trip somewhere. Akali was still a bit sleepy and ended up hugging Evelynn from behind while the four of them took the elevator up to their floor.

"Did you just got back home, Bokkie?" Evelynn asked, eyeing the attire of the dancer of their group.

"Yeah, kind of." Kai'Sa replied, adjusting her hold on Akali's bag, while appearing a bit sheepish.

"She slept at the hotel down the road for the past couple of days." Ahri blatantly pointed out, slinging the strap of Evelynn's own overnight pack over one of her shoulders.

"And why is that?" Evelynn glanced between the two, her hands draped over the locked forearms on her stomach, which belonged to the still half-asleep freestyler somehow laying against her back and holding her as if she was her very own teddy bear.

"She caught me and Sona."

"It wasn't as bad as yours and Akali, but still." Kai'Sa muttered, a pout-like scowl shortly occupying her face when she recalled the embarrassment she suffered.

"You have an _amazing_ sense of timing, don't you?" Evelynn teased, momentarily eyeing Kai'Sa with humor in her eyes before she shook her head and softly sighed. "Is that all we missed?"

Ahri shrugged from her place. "The media's blowing up with photos of yours and Akali's trip to Japan, but I'm pretty sure you already know about that."

"Oh yes, Rogue even said Taric was going to kill us."

"He actually called about half an hour ago." Kai'Sa mentioned, clearly remembering what Ahri had told her earlier about the conversation she had with their manager. "He said something about telling you and Akali to stay in for now and lay low until the release of your interview."

"It's only two more hours until the episode gets aired, so you two should just coop yourselves up in the penthouse till then." Ahri advised, which was supported with a nod from Kai'Sa.

"Akali here _could_ use a much longer nap." Evelynn said with a hum, looking slightly over her shoulder to place a kiss on Akali's temple. "She didn't get too much sleep in the plane."

_**Ding!** _

"I'll go prepare a big meal, then." Kai'Sa said as they walked out of the elevator, Akali's quiet groan reaching their ears. The dancer gave Akali a little nudge, smiling as she said, "I'm guessing you're too sleepy for some ramyun?"

Akali, who begrudgingly released Evelynn and settled on loosely clutching one of the diva's hands, laggardly trailed after her girlfriend and their leader. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and offered a cute grin at Kai'Sa.

"Can you bring me some upstairs?" She asked, still somewhat half-asleep.

Kai'Sa nodded. "Sure thing."

After Ahri and Kai'Sa dropped off their bags in their respective rooms, Akali ended up finding herself all tucked in for a nap in her bed. She couldn't clearly recall how she even got there in the first place, but she soon found herself more than half-awake when Kai'Sa came into her room with a tray carrying a tall glass of water and a bowl of her favorite food.

Akali sat up, remnants of sleep more than halfway vanquished when her friend placed the wooden tray on her lap. She flashed a smile at the choreographer, who was quick to say _"You're welcome."_ in return before situating herself at the end of the bed.

"Sooo...?" Kai'Sa chose to start off with a feigned innocent tone, smiling too sweetly at Akali, who blew at the hot noodles she had pinched between the chopsticks she held.

"So what?" Akali asked before taking the noodles in, slurping it into her mouth as quietly and cleanly as she could.

"How was it?

"How was what?"

"Meeting with the parents." Kai'Sa tilted her head right and left for a few times. "Did it go well?"

"Not much on Evelynn's side." Akali said, the sadness in her voice not at all missed by the other artist.

"You met Eve's parents? I heard they're really the _'hard to please'_ type of people."

"In some way, I guess? I'm a bit glad it was only through a video call."

"Ohh," Kai'Sa nodded in agreement. "did things go well?"

"Her mom wasn't really... welcoming? Is that the right word? As for her dad, I honestly don't know what he thinks. Eve doesn't really like dwelling on it, so I figured I should just leave it alone for now."

"Yeah, that's probably a good choice." Kai'Sa offered a smile she hoped would push back the damper she felt like she had caused in their conversation. "I'm sure they'll come around."

"Yeah, I guess. That's the same thing I told Eve."

"What about yours?"

Despite still feeling the fading awkwardness within her whenever she thought about her parents, Akali's lips were morphed into a dopey grin. It was an expression she tried hiding behind the noodles she was eating.

"They approve of us." Akali eventually replied through a mouthful of ramyun. "And trust me, Bokkie, I'm as surprised as you."

"I guess the pic of Evelynn talking to your parents is as real as it could get, huh?" Kai'Sa said, poking at Akali's leg. "Kali and Evie sitting on a tree...-"

"Seriously, Kai?"

"K-I-S-S-I...-!"

"We've done more than kissing, darling." Came the sudden but somewhat welcomed interruption.

Both young artists redirected their attention to the door, where Evelynn was idling at. The diva was donning a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top that looked like it was one size too small for her, seeing that it was exposing her belly button and at least most of the lower half of her midriff.

Kai'Sa giggled and gave Akali a wink before she flashed a grin at Evelynn as she got off the bed. "I'll see myself out. Wouldn't want to get another eyeful."

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Evelynn teased, giving Kai'Sa a light bump on the hip when the dancer walked past her.

"No thank you!" Kai'Sa couldn't help but react louder than necessary, especially when Evelynn tried sneaking a poke at her side. "I'll be downstairs."

"See you, Bokkie~"

The door was closed and Evelynn had just reached Akali's bed when they suddenly heard the muffled music either Ahri or Kai'Sa decided to blast through the sound system wired around their penthouse. The singer couldn't help but snicker, leisurely sliding onto the same spot on the bed Kai'Sa was occupying earlier.

"Hey." Akali finally greeted her, just finishing on swallowing another mouthful of noodles.

"Hey to you." Evelynn returned with a nod and a smile too charming to not be considered criminal. "Tired of me yet?"

Akali quirked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we've been practically attached to the lip for the past few days."

"Isn't the term _'attached to the_ _ **hip**_ _'_?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Evelynn's lips as she tapped her chin. "Our hips aren't really the ones _'attached'_ together for the past couple of days, are they?"

Akali's cheeks was painted with an adorable shade of red, her mouth opening and closing but seemingly appearing to be speechless with what the other artist had said. When Evelynn figured that the rapper was too taken aback by what she said, she tittered before she shrugged her shoulders and started trailing her fingers over the blanket in a pitter-patter motion.

"So," She started in a sing-song manner. "are you?"

"Am I what?" Akali asked, train of throught nearly crashing.

"Tired of me?"

Once Akali finally realized what Evelynn meant, she blinked herself into focus and shifted on her seat before saying, "'Course not!"

"You sure...?" Purposely, Evelynn lightly clawed at the blanket, making Akali feel like her fingernails were going to pierce through the fabric.

"You sound like you _want_ me to be."

"Alright then," Evelynn leaned back, folding her hands over her knee. "how about this, are you tired _right now_?"

"Now?" Akali pointed her chopsticks at herself. "As in, if I'm _physically_ tired right now?"

"Mm-hm."

"Hmm..." Akali hummed in contemplation for a second before she brought another bite of ramen up to her lips and devoured the said noodles with one bite and a quick slurp.

It took a handful of control for Evelynn to stop herself from jumping in reaction when a few stray drops of the ramyun's broth were flicked towards her direction. Her eyes did close though, mainly to avoid those that came near her them.

"Really?" Evelynn could say nothing but that as wiped her face clean with her forehand.

Akali's blush returned, clearly embarrassed. " _Gomen..._ "

"Hmm." Evelynn somewhat flatly hummed before she finished and stored the cloth back inside her pocket. "I am honestly _appalled_ that you have no table manners whatsoever when it comes to these situations."

"Well, technically, I'm not eating at a table right now." Akali retorted confidently once she finished swallowing what she chewed.

"Smart-ass."

"Great ass," Akali corrected, grinning at Evelynn, whose face of mischief was rather swift to return. "and you know it."

Evelynn crossed her arms and was just about to say something that would put Akali's counter remark to shame, but she decided against it and merely shook her head in response. "You still haven't answered my question, Rogue."

"The _'me being tired'_ one?"

"Yes."

"Oh, uhh," Akali shrugged and swirled the contents of the bowl with her chopsticks. "not really. I did get a little nap in the car, and since I'm literally eating right now, I don't think I'll be going to sleep again anytime soon."

"How convenient."

"Convenient?"

"You see, I was planning on going out to get one of the cars in my garage."

Akali's eyebrows knitted in confusion, her head tilting. "Wait, didn't Kai and Ahri say that we should stay in for now?"

"I know, but," Evelynn smiled coyly. "since when did we ever listen to the rules, hmm?"

"We?"

"I was hoping you'd accompany me. That is," Evelynn's gaze flickered between Akali and the bowl of ramyun she was eating. "if you want to."

"Why not just use the one in the parking lot?" Akali asked, trying her hardest not to choke on the noodles she decided to eat at that moment. Carefully now, of course.

"The paparazzi will be expecting that, darling. They all know that's the car I'm currently using. That, and I'm the only celebrity that owns a purple Lamborghini."

"Oh, right."

"Well? What do you say, Rogue?" Evelynn leaned forward and devilishly smiled. "Up for a joyride?"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The two celebrities stepped out of the black van they rode in and approached the warehouse-like building's security checkpoint. Despite not passing the front barricade yet, the freestyler between the pair could see a few mechanics going here and there, carrying car parts and such.

Akali idled beside Evelynn, adjusting the plain black cap she had on her head and the simple but rather shady-looking sunglasses she had on her face. She was only wearing the jeans from earlier and a plain white shirt, while Evelynn was still dressed in the same casual home attire she was wearing when she came into Akali's room. Only difference was that the diva had a green hoodie on to conceal the tight top she was wearing.

And judging from the way it hugged her chest area and the black mythical creature imprinted on the back, it's quite evident that it belonged to the dragon-loving rapper.

"Miss Evelynn!" The security guard greeted with a quick salute, looking a bit too happy to see the singer.

Evelynn nodded her head in return, walking past the outpost and alongside Akali once the barrier was lifted. The guard told his partner to stay at their post before he immediately approached the vocalist and kept up with her pace of walking.

"Are the cars being tuned?" Evelynn queried, nodding her head at the direction of one of the open garage doors of the warehouse, where a bunch of mechanics can be found working on different types of sports cars.

"Only the Porsche, Audi and BMW, ma'am."

"What about the Ferrari? Is it ready?"

The guard nodded dutifully. "We took it out of storage as soon as you called. It's at the back of the building."

"Good."

"Would you like me to get it, ma'am?"

"No need."

"Hey, Eve?" Akali, who was too busy eyeing the silver BMW being tuned up, called out, not at all catching the conversation of her girlfriend and the guard.

"Hmm?" Evelynn took her gaze away from the security personnel, refocusing her attention on Akali.

"What car are you gonna get?"

"You'll find out soon enough, darling." Evelynn cooed at her with a smile before turning back to the guard. "Keep my girlfriend company while I go get the car."

While Akali lightly blushed at how Evelynn openly referred to her as her girlfriend, the guard's eyes widened. He tried sputtering out a protest, but Evelynn had already began to strut away from them. A brief moment of awkward silence fell on them, which was only broken when the guy with the rapper worked up the courage to engage in small talk.

"So, uhh, " The guard awkwardly began. "you and Miss Evelynn, huh?"

Akali sheepishly smiled, one hand rubbing the side of her neck. "Yeah..."

"Will the interview showing later be about your relationship with her?" The guy asked, referring to the upcoming episode of _Primetime Valoran_.

"Maybe." Akali replied, her smile turning into a meek grin.

"For what it's worth," The security guard inched a step closer to Akali and murmured, "you're the first person she brought here."

"Eh?"

The guard nodded and grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Feeling a bit honored when he realized he was the first one that told Akali this particular detail. "Even that Fate guy didn't get to see this place."

"Wait, you mean Tobias?"

"Uh-huh. She and him had some good chemistry though, especially in their movie."

Akali blinked. "Their movie?"

"Yeah, you haven't watched it?" The guard wore a surprised look on his face, not at all expecting Akali's cluelessness towards the project Evelynn worked on with her ex-boyfriend.

"I... don't know the title."

"The title's _'It Takes Two to Tango'_." The guard said, rubbing his chin as he recalled the movie.

"It Takes Two to Tango?" Akali repeated, looking and sounding as if she was holding herself back from cringing at the title.

"Yep." The security nodded affirmatively. "It won the award for _Best Sex Scene_ and _Sexiest Movie of the Year_."

Akali stared down at the concrete ground, a dazed look in her eyes as the mentioned awards swirled in her mind and the guy's voice echoed inside her head like some sort of ghost madly haunting her.

"Wait a second," The guard, who finally noticed Akali's absent-minded self, looked at her with slightly wide eyes. "she didn't tell you any of this?"

A single shake of her head. "No."

"O-Oh... Uhh, well..." The guy shifted his footing. "This is awkward."

_**Vroom!** _

The roar of a sports car echoed throughout the area, and a sleek, pitch black Ferrari driven by none other than Evelynn halted right in front of Akali, who distractedly stared at the vehicle. She wasn't amazed, nor disappointed.

Evidently, with the new headlights, the main body of the car and the latest sound system installed inside, the car was lavishly decorated by countless upgrades and parts that probably costed the diva thousands of dollars.

" _Ahem._ " The security guard cleared his throat. "I'll be returning to my post. Excuse me."

Evelynn lowered the window at the front passenger's side, also bringing her glasses down enough for her to look right at Akali without anything obscuring her field of vision. She smiled and pushed the door open for Akali, who slipped inside the expensive transport in an autopilot-like manner.

"Well, darling," Evelynn gestured at the dashboard, which was where the new control panel of the speakers and the navigation system can be found. "surprise~"

"I, uhh, didn't expect we were going to bring this car."

"You mean _your_ car?" Evelynn quipped with a teasing smile. "We've always been using my cars, and I figured you wouldn't mind if we used this for our first day in the public knowing about us."

"There's still an hour left before the episode." Akali pointed out, half of her mind still centered around the fact that Evelynn's movie with Tobias won two not-so-innocent awards. "But, yeah, I guess this is nice."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Evelynn drove out of the property, giving the guards at the outpost a small wave before they ended up driving down the main road. "Now where do you want to go, Rogue?"

"..."

"Anywhere you want, just say it." Evelynn, still oblivious with Akali's current thoughts and shift in mood, added, chuckling as she said, "Just make sure it's somewhere around the city."

"..."

"Anything?"

"..."

"Darling?" Evelynn glanced at Akali for at least a second, finally noticing how the rapper became so quiet all of a sudden.

Even though it was only a mere glance, it was enough for Evelynn to catch sight of Akali's expression. The freestyler might be right there beside her, but it was quite clear her mind was elsewhere.

It took more than a minute or two, but Evelynn eventually found a vacant roadside parking space. Once she drove the car into the spot and pressed one of the buttons at the dashboard, which activated the vehicle's blinking car lights, she unbuckled her seatbelt and finally turned on her seat until she was mostly facing her only passenger.

"Akali?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" Akali turned away from her lap and lifted her gaze, directing it to Evelynn, who regarded her with a concerned face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Tell you? Umm..." Akali fiddled with the strap of the seatbelt across her chest, eyes averting from Evelynn's. "I actually have something to... ask."

"Alright then, what is it?"

"Okay..." Akali let out a huff, shaking her arms a little bit before turning back to Evelynn and asking, "Can I borrow your phone?"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless pulled her phone out of her pocket. She handed the gadget to Akali after unlocking it. "May I know where your phone is and why you want to borrow mine?"

"I left mine at home and, well, I want to watch a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yeah." Akali took the phone, but instead of immediately opening one of the applications that was solely for the use of streaming movies, she engaged eye contact with her girlfriend, who was prompted to query about her behavior.

"What's so good about the movie you have in mind that you can't wait until we get back home?"

Akali looked back down to the phone she had in hand, her thumb moving on its own and picking the _Movies_ application. "The movie's about you."

"Me?"

" _It Takes Two to Tango_? Ring a bell?"

Evelynn visibly stiffened from her seat, while Akali ended up searching for the movie she mentioned. She pulled up the film and allowed it to buff for now before she refocused her attention back to the diva, who looked anxious all of a sudden.

"Akali, I don't think this is the right time to watch that movie." Evelynn said in a neutral tone.

Akali narrowed her eyes at the vocalist, pulling the phone out of the other's reach. "Why?"

"How did you even know the title?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it in the first place?" Akali countered back, now sounding like she and Evelynn were like a couple of kids pettily bickering.

"I _did_ tell you about it."

"You told me you starred in one movie, but you never told me it was with Fate!"

Evelynn surprisingly flinched. "I thought you didn't need to know the details..."

"You won the award for _Best Sex Scene_ and _Sexiest Movie of the Year_!" Akali pointed out, voice coming off a bit high-pitched.

"Exactly. I didn't really want to just bring it up and tell you, _'Oh, darling, I was in a movie with my ex where we both won the award for Best Sex Scene.'_ See how wrong that sounded?"

"But, but...-" Akali sighed, pausing the movie that started playing from the smartphone. She slumped on her seat, handing the piece of tech back to the owner. She slapped both of her hands on her face and released another, and much deeper, sigh before mumbling under breath.

"What?" Evelynn asked, leaning closer to hear Akali better. She hadn't caught whatever the rapper had just muttered under her breath.

"I said," Akali straightened back up and slapped her hands on her lap, letting out another huff before acting out of gathered courage and facing Evelynn again. "how steamy was the scene?"

Evelynn stared at Akali, blinking in surprise towards such an outright question. "Are... Are you seriously asking me that?"

Akali nodded, determined. "I am."

"To be frank but not too detailed about it, then..." Evelynn placed her left hand on the steering wheel, fingers tapping out of nervousness. "Let's just say there was a lot of... touching."

The rapper made a face. "Seriously?"

Evelynn's cheeks colored red, head turning away as she gave a little anxious laugh. "I don't exactly know the appropriate way to describe a sex scene of myself with my ex to my current girlfriend."

"Just tell me."

"Do you really think this is easy?" Evelynn questioned, looking more embarrassed rather than annoyed. It was actually a comedic sight to see.

Since when was K/DA's fierce diva ever embarrassed? Never.

Until now, that is.

Apparently, all it took was a certain someone named Akali.

"Why can't you just say it?" Akali huffed and also looked away, cheeks reddening as well. "You've managed to tell me to sit on your face, but you can't tell me how _you_ sat on someone else's?"

Evelynn refocused her gaze back to Akali, face bearing a mixed expression of amusement and shock. "Honestly, Akali, I don't know if I should be offended or be proud that you're finally brave enough to say that without becoming flustered."

"That's besides the point!" Akali copied Evelynn's initial gesture, meeting the diva's stare with her own. "I want to _know_."

"You want to know everything?"

Akali nodded. "Yes, _everything_."

.....

.....

.....

_**Click!**_ came the latch of Evelynn's seatbelt.

_**Vroom!** _

The roar of the sports car echoed throughout the block before the vocalist tore away from their parking space with immense speed. Akali couldn't stop herself from clutching her own seatbelt, while her gaze darted between Evelynn and the road ahead of them.

"Uhh, Eve?"

"..." Evelynn's face was unreadable all of a sudden as she weaved between cars with absolute expertise. The rapper was thankful there weren't any traffic enforcers to stop them, because she was more than sure Evelynn was not only speeding, but was also probably breaking more than just a handful of traffic rules.

By the time they exited the city, Akali decided to ask another question, her eyes glancing at the reflection of the city lights through the side mirror at her right.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere." Was the only thing Evelynn told her as they started up the mountain roads found at one side of the outskirts of the city.

Due to the lack of lighting in the particular road they were driving on, only few people were brave enough to travel through there during evenings. The sun had already lowered and paved way for the moon in the middle of their trip there, so it was no surprise that they met a car or two in their way up the mountain.

Just like what Evelynn anticipated though, when they arrived at the end of the road and at the top of the mountain, they were the only ones present in the area. Not a single person, nor vehicle, could be found idling around them. The public location gave more than enough privacy for the couple.

For a long, soundless moment, the diva and the rapper did nothing but gaze at the view in front of them, abandoning their sunglasses in the glove compartment. The city lights looked awfully breathtaking from where they're currently at and it surely was capable of setting a romantic mood.

"The scene you want to know about," Evelynn started, breaking the silence. "it started when he brought me to a place like this. I was on the passenger seat, he was at the driver's."

Akali tore her eyes away from the view in front of them, redirecting them to Evelynn, who unclasped her seatbelt before facing her once again.

"We just finished laughing at something he had said, but after that, nothing." Evelynn placed a hand at the side of the backrest of Akali's seat. "We didn't say anything else. I stared at him..."

The freestyler felt her breath nearly hitch when Evelynn reached out with her free hand and held her jaw in a delicate grasp.

"...until our eyes met."

As if Evelynn was narrating the present, Akali's azure gaze was right on time with her words. Her amber eyes captured them in its inescapable hold, keeping them from looking anywhere else.

"I started to crawl over to him."

Akali became tense when Evelynn began to do just what she was saying, but instead of advancing towards a man, it was a woman.

_Her_ woman.

The siren carefully yet smoothly maneuvered herself until she was straddling Akali, and it took all of Akali's strength not to tremble in anticipation underneath the beguiling vixen.

"And the seat?" Evelynn chuckled as she reached somewhere underneath the car seat and pulled a small lever that allowed her to move Akali's seat until it gave her more than enough comfortable space to move around. "Oh, the seat was too close to the dashboard, so I had to adjust it."

Akali blinked up at Evelynn, who was comfortably situated on her lap. She was honestly having a hard time being jealous of the fact that her girlfriend was in the same position she was on now when she and Fate had filmed together.

"I ran my hands through his hair..." Evelynn murmured, slipping her fingers into Akali's hair and making quick work of the ponytail. Once those wild brown tresses were free, Evelynn clutched two handfuls of hair and tugged, finally prompting Akali's breath to audibly hitch. "...and pulled."

"Evelynn..." Akali wanted to say something, but all she could do was whisper her enchanting lover's name.

A low titter. "Yes, he whispered my name... Just like that, actually."

Akali felt Evelynn beginning to grind against her, hips moving in a sensual pace and manner. She had to suppress a groan as soon as she felt the diva's prominent derrière drag against her lap over and over again.

"I kissed along his neck," Evelynn whispered as she trailed her lips over Akali's own neck, tongue flicking out every second or two to tease. "and he loved it."

Akali whined quietly, leaning her head upward and willingly presenting more of her neck to the other woman, who was only pleased to be given further access.

"And then I pulled back." Evelynn retracted in a dramatic manner and halted her grinding, pushing Akali against the seat before she could complete her attempt in following after her.

"Eve..." Akali whimpered her name, her desire for more ringing clear in her voice.

"I held his face in my pretty little hands," Evelynn cupped Akali's face and inched forward, her lips hovering right in front of the rapper's as she gazed into those darkening blues. "stared deeply into his eyes as I whispered..."

Akali held her breath as Evelynn leaned back and brushed her thumb against her cheek, smirking as she continued with her voice full of seduction.

"...take me."

Evelynn allowed a short moment of silence that overflowed with lust and passion between them before she released Akali's face and grabbed the hem of her hoodie and the tank top she wore underneath. She pulled both of the clothes over her head without a single hitch, discarding them at the driver's seat.

"I pulled him back in," Evelynn continued with her narration, clasping both of her hands behind Akali's head and pulling her in until the rapper's face was buried in the valley of her breasts. A small grin appeared on her lips as soon as she felt Akali release a breath against her skin. "and he started kissing me all over."

As if her words were an undeniable command, Akali performed them without question. The freestyler began to kiss around Evelynn's breasts, hands finally moving to take their places.

"Yes, darling..." Evelynn encouraged the second she felt Akali suddenly grope her butt with one hand, while the other slipped under her bra and started kneading her left breast. "That's it..."

Akali licked up from between her breasts up to her collarbone, lips latching immediately. Evelynn gave a little moan, making it quite clear that she approved of Akali's actions.

"Oh, Akali..."

"...What else?"

Evelynn's eyebrows slightly furrowed as she looked down, meeting Akali's gaze when the latter pulled back and raised her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"What did he do next?" Akali rephrased, squeezing the soft flesh she had in hand.

The amber-eyed beauty bit her lip for a moment, a reaction towards the firm and abrupt action. "He..."

"He what?" Akali practically snarled, her thumb brushing over Evelynn's nipple.

"Mmm..." Evelynn shifted slightly as she placed both of her hands on Akali's shoulders. "He teased me."

"How?"

Evelynn managed to offer a little smirk as she unbuttoned her shorts before grabbing the hand that was fondling her rump. She guided the rapper's slim hand into her shorts, making sure her fingers touched her cloth-clad slit.

"Down here, darling."

Akali didn't need any more instructions for her to start stroking her middle and index finger against Evelynn's entrance. She was quick to push the thin fabric aside and touch the warm womanhood of her lover, who once again bit her lower lip to suppress any vocal reactions.

"Akali, I think you're skipping a few parts of the scene." Evelynn murmured, smirking when she recaptured Akali's gaze.

"I don't care." Akali told her before releasing her breast and pulling her head down for their lips to meet.

Evelynn happily responded back to the kiss, feeling awfully proud and aroused when Akali led the kiss rather fiercely. The freestyler's tongue was lashing at her own, as if wordlessly telling her that she had no chances in taking control of the kiss.

"Wish we had a camera." Akali muttered when she pulled back and started littering kisses on Evelynn's neck, while the fingers buried in the diva's shorts were quickening with its stroking.

"Hah...!" Evelynn shook her head, not knowing if she was going to moan or laugh. "I... I think...-ah! That's...! That's where... celebrity scandals... start, Rogue..."

Akali shrugged, teasingly poking the tips of her fingers inside the wet slit of her girlfriend. "Only if it gets leaked, I guess."

Evelynn's chuckle was wiped out by the loud moan that spilled out of her lips the moment Akali suddenly pushed her middle finger inside her. She would've thrown her head back in pleasure if the roof of the car wasn't so low. "You... You sly, little...-"

"Little shit, yeah, yeah, I know." Akali half-absently mumbled, using her free hand to pull Evelynn's bra down to uncover one of the diva's breasts. She instantly clasped her mouth over the exposed nipple, sucking fervently.

"Ahh!" Evelynn dug her nails in Akali's shoulders, teeth briefly gritting as she hissed. "Kali...!"

"Mmm..." Akali hummed in reply, smiling to herself as she sheathed most of her two fingers inside the moist sex of the diva, her thumb mainly responsible for flicking and teasing the slightly neglected lovebud of the siren.

Well, her jealousy was quick to be forgotten.

But the universe wasn't exactly in a giving mood.

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!** _

Evelynn jumped, hitting her head at the ceiling of the car with a loud thud, while Akali abruptly whipped her head to face the window, where a flashlight was suddenly being shined at them.

"Fucking hell...!" Evelynn quickly turned herself away, swiping the clothes she had thrown to her seat and pressing them against her chest.

It was a tad bit comedic how the normally composed diva scrambled off of Akali's lap, frantically returning to her own seat. The rapper's hands slipped out of Evelynn and from her shorts as well, but Akali couldn't really check on Evelynn, since she was too busy trying to shield her eyes from the brightness of the flashlight being beamed at her.

When the light was finally turned away, Akali felt her cheeks redden to the very extreme, especially when she spied the police badge of the officer that caught her and Evelynn doing the naughty in public.

"Uhh, Eve...?" Akali started, still looking at the officer, who was now ushering them to get out of the vehicle.

"Just... a minute, Rogue." Evelynn lowly grunted, still fumbling with the clothes she was attempting to slip back on.

Akali just groaned as she bowed her head as she vocalized her thoughts.

" _Now_ Taric's going to kill us."

"Oh shut up."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The only noise that could be heard was the smooth purr-like sound of the Ferrari's engine as Evelynn drove back to their penthouse. Awkward was like the third company the pair had with them ever since they were caught like a pair of horny teenagers, which explained why Akali was still wiping her hands on the hem of her shirt despite the fact that she had already rid it of any traces of Evelynn's essence from earlier.

With Evelynn's usual charm and just a little sweet-talking, the diva managed to convince the police officer to excuse them and let them both off with a warning. They were both also thankful that the man didn't seem to have recognized them, so they were hoping, especially Akali, that the news of them commiting an act of public indecency wouldn't spread in the internet.

"Well," Evelynn began once they were back inside the city. "I can tell for sure, if I had filmed that movie with you, then we would've won _Best Sex Scene_ of the _century_."

"Oh my God, Eve." Akali hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment. "I can't believe we...-"

"We got caught in public?"

"No, it's just that..." Surprisingly, when Akali pulled her hands away and revealed her face again, she was widely smiling. "...we almost did _it_ in _my_ car, and that would've been awesome."

Evelynn glanced at Akali, a smirk tugging at the corner her lips. "It's not too late, darling~"

"Oh come on, Eve! Shut up and just drive us home!" Akali said, laughing to herself as she shook her head at the diva's tempting offer.

"What, you're too scared now?"

"It's not that." Akali playfully narrowed her eyes at Evelynn. "Besides, we have loads of chances to do that next time."

"Oh," Evelynn leaned over to Akali as soon as they halted behind a stoplight. She smiled naughtily as she said, "may I know when, honey?"

Akali blushed and laughed, giving Evelynn's cheek a kiss before pushing her back to her seat. "Don't start now, Eve!"

Evelynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Pfft! Coward."

"Hey, I'm no coward."

"Care to prove me wrong, then?"

Akali grinned, a determined look in her eyes. "Once we get back home, yeah, you bet."

With how fast Evelynn drove back to the penthouse after she issued that challenge, Akali was truly shocked that they didn't get stopped for speeding.

Looks like Evelynn also had an eager side.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! I'll be finishing up with a double update, since not only that I've finished both chapters, but for me to finally move on to continue my other stories (mainly the ones I ended up putting on hold due to the unexpected drive I got in producing this piece ^^).
> 
> I know I said I'd address the reviews from the most recent chapters, but I figured I'd just stick to my usual once again and just continue writing my author's note like how I used to do in my past stories. :3
> 
> Nonetheless, know that I've read the words that you took the time to leave. Whether it's a nice or bad one, hey, you took the time and effort to leave one, right? :P
> 
> Big thanks for those who left me some advice, I super appreciate them! It honestly means a lot. ^u^
> 
> And of course another big thanks to those who left their words of awesome support for me. I love you, my readers~ ^3^
> 
> Well then, off you go to the Epilogue! :D


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_One Year Later..._

"And the winner of _Best Action Movie_ is... Katarina Du Couteau!"

It was the _Valoran Awards 2019_ and anybody who's anybody in the fame industry can be found present in the high-regarded event. Everywhere any person would look, there would either be a movie star or a well-known pop idol occupying a seat, watching those who came up onstage to either claim an award or to announce who would do such.

Currently, the iconic twin sisters of the fame industry, Kayle and Morgana, can be found standing onstage, congratulating the red-haired actress, who had just joined them at the front to accept the award she had won.

"Hey, did you know, she did all her stunts in the movie?" The rapper, whose hair was sporting a much reddish hue, leaned towards the vocalist at her right. She and her fellow bandmates were applauding along with the people and just like her, they were all dressed in matching white and gold-themed outfits.

The diva between the group smiled at how in awe the freestyler seemed to be. She shifted on her seat and leaned closer to the other as well, knowing she had to if she wanted to be heard through the claps and cheers.

"Now I do." She replied with a small grin, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"First of all, I want to thank all the people that voted for me. It's a huge honor to win this award for the second time. And of course, I want to thank my greatest inspiration, my biggest supporter and the person that always had their lap ready for me to lay my head on whenever I'm exhausted from filming...-"

The speech of the actress trailed away from K/DA's hearing as soon as the dancer in the group gave their _maknae_ a nudge on the side, capturing all the attention of the band members.

"Hey," Kai'Sa, who was holding their award for Best Pop Group, grinned at Akali. "you ready to win the award for this year's _Best Rapper_?"

Akali lightly blushed. "Oh come on, Bokkie. I'm pretty sure there's a high chance for someone to beat me to that."

Ahri hummed in disagreement. "Nope. We're really sure you're gonna win this one."

"Now you two are just saying that." Akali said, giving Kai'Sa and Ahri a poke on the side.

"Speaking of which," Evelynn started, nodding her head towards the stage, which Kayle, Morgana and Katarina had already vacated. They were soon replaced by Garen and Vi, both celebrities wearing striking suits that were clearly tailored just for them. "why don't we find out now?"

"Hey there, everyone! Tired of our good looks yet?" Vi joked once the applause for their arrival had finished, causing the audience to chuckle.

"Now, now, Vi, I'm sure they didn't come here just to see us." Garen said, handing the female actress an envelope. "They probably came here to see who won the _Best Rapper_ award."

"Oh, right." Vi took the envelope and grinned, withdrawing the card that bore the name of the awardee. "Honestly, Garen, this rapper right here is an all-time favorite of the people. Y'know, just like how _I'm_ the all-time favorite in our show."

"Ha! I think you mean _me_ , Vi." Garen gestured to himself as he laughed. "We all know they watch _'Legends of the Lunar Dynasty'_ because of my muscles."

"Hey, if we're talking about muscles, then scoot away and make way for mine." Vi retorted with a laugh of her own before shaking her head and waving the card she finally took out.

At the front row of the audience, three of K/DA's members can be found holding their breaths in anticipation, while one of them, Evelynn specifically, was merely looking at Akali with a smile on her face.

Even with the idle chatter around her and the background music pouring out of the speakers along with the voices of the movie artists, Evelynn easily tuned them out as she regarded Akali with a fond look.

Less than half of her attention was on the little skit Vi and Garen were performing before they announced the winner of the mentioned award. It was mainly because she'd rather memorize the details of that her girlfriend's face, which truly was a sight to see in her perspective. Hope was gleaming in the eyes of her beloved rapper, the excitement being carved on those cute little lips of hers.

"And the winner of the award for _Best Rapper_ is..." Vi and Garen started, only for the former to point at the side and say, "Drum roll, please."

And just like what the actress requested, a drum roll started sounding out of the speakers around the place.

Ahri and Kai'Sa kept glancing between the stage and Akali, also wearing eager looks on their faces. Beside the freestyler herself, Evelynn merely chuckled and shook her head before turning her head to finally direct most of her focus on the people onstage.

"...Akali!" Came the chorused announcement of the actor and the actress.

The excited squeals of Ahri and Kai'Sa were almost as loud as the applause of the people around them, while Akali stared at the two celebrities in front of them with shock on her face. Sure, there was a part of her that was confident in getting the award, but _actually_ winning it was a total surprise for her.

Evelynn was clapping like the others, but she had to lightly nudge the rapper just to snap her out of her shocked state. Akali looked at her, the expression on her face wordlessly asking if she had really won the said award.

"Go on, darling!" Evelynn had to shout through the clapping and cheering, nodding her head to the direction of the stage. "They're waiting for you!"

And just like that, Akali's stunned face turned into a wide and open smile. She gave their two bandmates a hurried yet meaningful hug before standing up, and Evelynn hadn't even thought about asking for her own quick embrace when she was suddenly pulled off of her seat by the awardee herself.

"Come on!" Akali said, the smile on her face turning into a grin as she tugged Evelynn away from their seats and towards the steps leading up the stage.

Evelynn wanted to utter a protest, but she felt someone, she assumed it was Ahri, had the audacity to place their hands on her butt and push her towards Akali's direction. A quick glance over her shoulder was enough for her to confirm that it was indeed the blonde that had shoved her. The sweet, mischief-filled smile on her face was proof enough.

But before they were completely out of reach, Ahri withdrew something from a hidden pocket of hers and tossed it to Evelynn, who barely caught it with her free hand.

"Wait," Kai'Sa started, obviously seeing Ahri throw something at Evelynn, but not clearly seeing what it was. "what did you give Eve?"

Ahri looked at Kai'Sa with a feigned innocent expression. "What do you mean?"

Kai'Sa's curious face brightened significantly even though her friend had yet to clarify. She covered her lips to conceal the huge grin that took over, shoulders shaking as she laughed. "Oh my God..."

"Wait a sec," Ahri slightly narrowed her eyes at the choreographer, finding her reactions a bit suspicious. "what're _you_ laughing about?"

"Ahri," Kai'Sa placed a hand on Ahri's shoulder, grinning. "I think we're about to find out soon enough."

The way to the stage was quick, since next thing Evelynn knew, she was up on the stage with Akali, who eagerly accepted the award from the two other celebrities. Vi and Garen, after congratulating Akali, stepped to the side immediately after, giving more than enough space for not only the freestyler, but also her lover as well.

It was the moment Akali had always dreamed of and strived to achieve.

Award held with her left hand and one of Evelynn's own loosely interlocked with the other, Akali approached the microphone and started her little speech. The woman she had dragged along with her was not only proudly smiling at her, but was also eyeing her with mild amusement.

Akali looked like she was a kid that was just told they could buy anything in the toy _and_ candy store.

"Okay, guys, wow." Akali laughed a bit to herself as she glanced at the shiny award she had in hand. "Big thank you to those who voted for me. I wouldn't have won this award if all of you didn't think I deserve this. And y'know what? This? This is... Well, this is just unexpected. As in, _super_."

The audience lightly laughed along with her, all of them somewhat agreeing to the term Evelynn used whenever she was asked to describe Akali during an interview.

Absolutely adorable.

"I'm not kidding! I was honestly just dreaming about this a few years ago. Just like..." Akali then turned to Evelynn, winking at her, which sparked a few whistles and cheers, before turning back to the audience. "Well, this is just like how I dreamt of getting Evelynn as my girlfriend."

Since Akali seemed to be so absorbed in continuing her speech, Evelynn took this as her chance to slip her hand away from the rapper's own and take at least two to three steps back from her. Her actions were, of course, noticed by the people watching them. Everyone, even Garen and Vi, noticed.

Except for Akali though.

"I know I won this award because of the people, but the people aren't the only ones that helped me get to this point. I have our manager, Taric, to thank for taking care of us, I have Ahri to thank for bringing me into K/DA and giving me a shot, I have Kai'Sa to thank for teaching me to dance and cooking for us whenever we're super hungry,"

Another round of laughter from the audience.

"and last but _definitely_ not the least, is my sweet, supportive and not to mention extremely sexy girlfriend, Evelynn. She taught me how to handle the haters, took absolute care of me whenever we're on tour and always knew how to cheer me up whenever I'm down."

Akali stepped towards Garen and handed him her award back before she started digging out a little something Kai'Sa had slipped into her pocket during the quick hug she gave her earlier. Obviously, Akali still didn't notice the fact that she wasn't holding Evelynn's hand anymore.

"And yeah, I know this all about me winning this award, but I just can't help but think about everything Evelynn had said and done for me. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here in front of all of you. Now," Akali finally took out what looked like a small velvet box that was no doubt containing a ring. It immediately started another batch of cheers from the crowd. "I just have to do what I _really_ want to do."

Heart pounding within her and her nerves nearly getting the best of her, Akali pushed them all back down to do the deed she had been thinking about for the past few months. Countless negative possibilities sprung up and came into mind, but it was nowhere near in derailing her intentions.

She was going to do this, or else she might regret not doing so.

In one swift motion, Akali spun around, kneeled on one knee and opened the case she had in hand before presenting it to Evelynn as she asked the diva a question that she had been thinking about for the past couple of weeks.

Well, _tried_ to ask would be more accurate.

Instead of being able to utter the four-word question, Akali was left to be silenced by another velvet box that contained an engagement ring as grand and elegant as the one she was presenting. While the case she held was black with a gold lining, the one Evelynn was holding out to her was white.

If the vocalist was wearing pants like her, fitted or not, she'd probably be also kneeling as well.

And that would've been a bit awkward.

Either that, or romantic.

"Wait, what?" Was what Akali ended up asking, her eyes snapping up to Evelynn, who was regarding her with an immensely amused look.

Vi took the liberty in grabbing the mic from the stand to hold it near Evelynn's lips for not only their fellow celebrities, but also for the viewers at home to hear what the siren was about to say.

Evelynn smiled and said, "I suppose that's a yes?"

"Wait, you want to me to marry you?"

Even though the mic wasn't as close to her as it was to Evelynn, Akali's surprised question reached its range enough for people to hear her. She didn't know if she should take Evelynn's hand and slip the ring around her finger, or if she should stand up and let Evelynn do the ring-slipping between them.

"Do you want me to kneel, too?" Was the diva's question, amusement hinting in her gaze.

"What? No! No!"

"No? You don't want to marry me?" Evelynn asked, the usual tease in her voice lacing her question.

Akali stood up, slightly panicked. "I do! I really do!"

"Do...?"

"I _want_ to marry you!"

Evelynn held out one of her hands, the one specifically where Akali should slide the ring around, openly grinning. "Then, what're you waiting for?"

Finally, the entire audience erupted into a thunderous applause and loud, excited cheers and bids of congratulations. Both popstars felt like they would've gone deaf with such reaction. Maybe they would have if their whole fanbase was there to witness such moment.

Despite how nervous she was, especially with how fast her heart was beating inside of her, Akali thankfully didn't fumble with the ring she had in hand. As she slid it around her lover's ring finger, she couldn't help but recall the first time Evelynn had told her the three heart-fluttering words.

The applause may have been a bit deafening, but it wasn't enough to stop Akali from smiling as she thought about every significant memory she made with the woman before her.

As for Evelynn, the diva was still having such a hard time believing she was finally engaged to Akali. The only woman that had made her do things without question. The only person that had truly captured her heart.

The only one she'll _ever_ love.

Akali had literally just finished slipping the ring around her finger when she suddenly closed the gap between them and initiated an unexpected yet extremely passionate kiss. Although the sweet act was cut short due to the fact there were thousands of people watching them at that moment, it didn't hide the fact that it contained a lot of tongue-action.

Akali grinned. "Told you I want to marry you."

Evelynn hummed, recalling how she jokingly teased Akali about marrying her a year ago. "I should've just slipped a ring on you months ago."

"Nah," Akali chuckled as she briefly watched Evelynn slip her own engagement ring around her finger. "this one's much better."

" _Much_ better." Evelynn agreed with a little nod.

Akali gazed into Evelynn's eyes and despite the brightness and occasional flashes of lights around them, she felt like those bright ambers were like yellow diamonds glimmering in the night.

Everyone told her that the fame industry was a tough business to be in. It's a claim that was entirely true. Eyes everywhere, judging her, invading her privacy, giving her not a single break from being scrutinized.

Confidence was something she honestly had, but it wasn't enough to have her survive. Not only did her friends play a huge role in assisting her, but Evelynn was her biggest support out of all. The diva fought Akali's battles when she couldn't. Gave her more than enough hope for her to keep chasing her dreams. Loved her in a way she never expected.

Everything about the woman was incredible.

For Evelynn though, Akali was one of the rare stars in an endless night sky that was worth remembering and keeping. The younger woman proved to her that her efforts, let it be minor or not, were deeply appreciated.

Akali taught her how to love and made her experience emotions she never thought she'd ever feel. Regardless of being linked with men in her past years, ultimately, it was only one woman that was capable of stealing her heart.

"I love you, Evelynn."

A gossip here, a rumor there, many tried tearing them apart...

"I love _you_ , Akali."

...but none prevailed.

In the end, no matter what happened, they still found love in a hopeless place.

The rings around their fingers were an absolute proof of that.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The lights were dim...

"Hah...!"

...clothes were scattered...

"Ah!"

...hearts hurriedly quickening...

"Mmm!"

...bed lowly creaking...

"Kali...!"

...sweat blanketing skin...

"Eve...!"

...two women in the throes of absolute passion.

Half of K/DA might be out attending an after-party in a prestigious nightclub, but the other half had their own plans of celebration for the awards they received. And of course, their own private _'party'_ was better to be kept behind closed doors.

Kneeling on the bed with hands desperately gripping the top of the cushioned headboard and eyes tearing up slightly due to unfiltered pleasure, Evelynn was losing more and more of her breath with every feverish thrust her lover gave.

Behind the siren, Akali can be found clutching her hips tighter than usual, nails digging in with every push or two. She was far from the innocent, inexperienced lover she once was when she and Evelynn had their first dance in the sheets.

Fine leather straps were fastened around her waist, which was connected to the purplish-red, pseudo shaft sheathing in and out of the magenta-haired woman that never failed in charming her.

Akali grunted quietly as she picked up the pace, leaning over and against Evelynn's back and resting her chin on the said woman's right shoulder. She could hear the singer release low grunts and growls under her breath, moans slipping out between those lips every now and then.

Keeping one hand on Evelynn's hips while the other grasped the diva's left shoulder, Akali let out a shaky laugh as she continued with her aggressive thrusts.

"Mmm...! Akali..." Evelynn spoke breathlessly, pressing her cheek against Akali's.

"You close, Eve?" Akali asked between slightly ragged breaths, the idle grin on her face being erased once Evelynn turned her head and took her lips in a rapacious kiss.

Unlike their usual make-out that was led by control from one of them, the lip exchange going on between them was messier and more animalistic. Evelynn would occasionally bite down Akali's bottom lip, pulling on them for a mere second before they locked lips again. Brief breaths for air in between the passionate act was all it took for them to regain their air supply.

"A little more, Kali..." Evelynn whispered rather urgently, deeply craving to reach her climax. "Go faster, touch me, do _everything_!"

Akali was quick to oblige. After all, she knew quite well how greedy her sweet siren is when it comes to these kinds of situations.

The hand on Evelynn's hip snaked over and past her firm midriff, fingers immediately finding the mildly neglected clit that seemed to be begging for attention. Akali made sure to rub the pad of her finger over it in a circular motion, which rewarded her with a pleased moan.

She also took the liberty in tweaking one of Evelynn's nipples, roughly pinching and rolling the hardening peak between her fingers. It caused Evelynn herself to gasp and squirm, unable to contain the surge of pleasure that rocked her body.

"You're really, really, _really_ wet, Eve." Akali teased, huskily chuckling to herself when her fingers moved lower and traced the outline of Evelynn's womanhood.

Evelynn groaned at her words, and based from how she squirmed and wiggled her hips, she was preoccupied with something else. In this case, all she wanted was to reach her pleasurable peak.

A drop of sweat running over her right eyebrow and her breaths becoming even more erratic, Akali clenched her teeth as she tried her best to increase her already rapid pace. She knew Evelynn was almost there, and who was she to keep the siren waiting?

"Hnnggg..." A slur-like groan slipped out of the goddess' beautiful lips, her hips unevenly pushing back with each thrust her beloved rogue gave. "Akali, Akali...!"

"Come on, Eve... Come on!" Akali urged the woman on in a growl-like manner as she pulled her torso back, hands suddenly slapping against the sides of Evelynn's thighs before rushing upward to grip at her hips.

"K-Kali! Kali! Hahhh...!" Evelynn threw her head back and dug her nails into the cushion, some of the fabric actually tearing the moment the vocalist dragged her nails across and ultimately pierced through.

Akali hissed when the aching effects of her hips fell upon her as her thrust came to a halt, burying the entire length of the shaft inside Evelynn, who became rigid against her. She could feel the woman twitch every split-second or so, and despite feeling like her hips were crying out for a break, Akali gave a few shallow thrusts.

"Ak...-" Evelynn sucked in a breath, exhaling shakily after a moment. Her body fell onto the bed, and Akali wasted no time in following along with the action, preventing the toy she was equipped with from leaving the other's womanhood. "Kali, darling..."

Akali slowly pulled her hips away, prompting Evelynn to moan quietly as the firm length finally slid out of her. As much as the rapper wanted to do a thing or two with her lover, she chose to discard the item somewhere on top of the pants she had taken off earlier, which were laying on the floor, completely forgotten.

Spooning behind the panting woman, Akali softly nuzzled her face against the side of Evelynn's neck, while she smiled to herself at the feeling of the diva's right hand, which had moved to caress her thigh with soft strokes.

"Oh Akali..." Evelynn purred after a few breaths, chuckling airily as she smiled. "You were amazing."

Akali felt her chest swell with pride, a little grin smoothly making its way to her lips. She kissed over Evelynn's neck before murmuring, "We _are_ celebrating, aren't we?"

"What're we celebrating, hmm? The awards we won or our engagement?"

"Both." She replied, grin widening. "I don't think I've ever been this sore after doing it."

Evelynn half-heartedly rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder and seeing Akali smiling innocently at her. "You? _You're_ sore?"

"My hips are."

A half-sarcastic chuckle. "And I'm not?"

"What?" Akali tried appearing clueless, but the mischief in her eyes were too obvious. "What's sore with you?"

"Oh shut up." Evelynn laughed and just settled in turning around before snuggling against Akali's bare chest, lips glazing over the rapper's collarbone.

In the moment of silence that they both allowed to invade, Evelynn decided to draw random lines against Akali's chest, while the said freestyler brushed a hand over Evelynn's back down to her thighs in a repetitive manner.

Nestled in a pair of warm arms, which have become slightly more muscular for the last couple of months that had passed, Evelynn found herself torn in either letting herself fall asleep in such a comforting embrace or to savour the moment itself and just take it all in with a conscious mind.

It all started with a tease, then time just worked its magic. There was the pain of rejection, the fear of being unaccepted, the moments of insecurities, the times where jealousy won over them and the doubts that nearly jeopardized their very relationship.

Evelynn released a breath of absolute content.

Those were all done and all that's left for her to think about was another chapter of her life. One full of new memories, adventures and many more incredible wonders. It's part that she's eager to start with Akali.

Her friend, her partner, her significant other.

And of course, her soon to be wife.

"Up for round two?" Came Akali's out of the blue question. Clearly, she had regained enough stamina within the short break for another steamy session with her Evelynn.

Yes, _her_ Evelynn.

That was something Akali could think and say over and over again in her head and to whoever else that would dare think otherwise.

"Round two already?" Evelynn asked, sounding rather amused and a tiny bit excited. "Honestly, you've become so bold and needy ever since we went public about us."

"Hey, I learned from the best, right?"

"I can still remember our first time when I caught you wearing those cute little ramen panties."

The horror on Akali's face was priceless, which made her almost revert completely back to her bashful and easily flustered self.

"E-Evelynn! You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"Oh? I made no such promises."

Oh yes, Evelynn was quite confident that the next chapter of their life would be utterly wonderful.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh my God, it's finally doooonnneeeee! Ahhhhh! I'm so happy I've finally finished this one! Although, I'm a bit saddened, since I really, really, super-duper loved writing this one. As much as I love writing my Frozen Lotus stories, honestly. ^^"
> 
> I know this part is shorter than the usual, but hey, it's an Epilogue, isn't it? :P
> 
> Huge thanks to those who had made (and will still be making) Akalynn fanarts, fanfics and cosplays! All of you are amazing and your works are absolutely incredible! You've all given me a great deal of inspiration and motivation in creating and finishing this story! ^3^
> 
> I might (no promises!) do a few short spin-offs of what happened to Kai'Sa x Sivir, Riven x Irelia (most probably these two, since their last scene was a total cliffhanger xD), Ahri x Sona or maybe even branch out to the other hinted pairings that weren't completely confirmed in the story. Who knows, right? ;)
> 
> Thank you to all those who stuck with me from the beginning down to the very end of this story. Without your endless support and awesome words of praise and encouragement, I wouldn't have finished this! ^3^
> 
> Also, thank you so much to these readers for the ideas they've given me that were used in the story!
> 
> \- Accilia (Akali gifting Evelynn the claws without knowing about her birthday)
> 
> \- LostReploidZX (Evelynn breaking down when her parents didn't accept hers and Akali's relationship)
> 
> \- ShadowCaster2001 (for translating some of Kai'sa's native words)
> 
> \- derplolplayer (for suggesting Taric as their manager)
> 
> If there are any more ideas you might have suggested that was not credited, please don't be afraid to tell me, so I can add you in the list up there to give you the credit that you deserve! :D
> 
> I hope in my future stories that you'll all still be there with me along my journey of writing!
> 
> There's another Akali x Evelynn story that'll be written soon. This one will be titled "God is a Woman", but I'll only be releasing a teaser slash first chapter for now, while I focus on my other unfinished stories. :3
> 
> For all those wondering, my other stories can be found in either FF or Wattpad. :) 
> 
> Well! That's that, I guess. I hope I see you guys in my other stories! ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Oh wow! Yes, this is really happening. Welcome to my K/DA multi-chapter story! A story that centers around my favorite K/DA couple, Akali and Evelynn! As usual, first chapter is shorter than others. ^u^ (expect future chapters to be longer)
> 
> If any of you wish for a copy of the story's cover, feel free to go to the artist's Tumblr account that goes by the name: suqling
> 
> I'm doing this not only to satisfy my K/DA craving, but also to give the fans of K/DA a (hopefully good) story to read. Anyone there who has a K/DA story? I wouldn't mind reading it. :D
> 
> I'm new here in AO3, so yeah, hi there! I apologize in advance if there are any errors or mistakes in this story, since I'm still familiarizing myself here. Just to let you all know, this story can also be found in FanFiction and Wattpad. ^^
> 
> Anyway! Hopefully, I do justice with this story. If you readers have any ideas you might want to share, I'm open in hearing them. ^ω^
> 
> If you have criticisms, try not to be harsh about it, okay? ^^"


End file.
